Pieces of You
by AfterShocksAreFatal
Summary: Kat and her daughter Cora owe the Dixon brothers everything. After her daughter was diagnosed with cancer the brothers took her daughter under their wing. They are more than just a lifeline especially after the dead start to walk and eat the living.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryls POV

"What cha shouting about" Daryl groused from the couch as he turned off the gameshow he wasn't really watching.

"I said, I'm making a special delivery to Little Asskickers house, ya wanna go with?" Came Merles gruff reply

Standing up, Daryl nodded once and went to his room to put on some clean clothes. He hadn't seen Asskicker, as Merle calls her, in a couple of weeks. Not since she was released from the hospital.

In his beat up truck, Daryl looked over to the passenger side and noticed that Merle was in one of his rare states if soberness. He smirked and started chewing on his thumb.

"What are ya deliver'n today?"

"Same as usual, just some weed, she has been needing more and more lately." Hitting Daryl on the shoulder he said "Hey! Maybe Kaitlyn will have a real supper waiting on us again. That woman sure can cook. I think it keeps her mind off things. Busy hands and all."

"Yep" was Daryls simple reply. He knew the woman was going through a tough time and wished he knew how to help her.

He pulled into the parking lot of the small towns' general store. "Be right back" he said as he jumped out of the truck.

Kats POV

Just as she was pulling a batch of sugar cookies out of the oven her doorbell rang. Throwing the oven mitts on her counter she rushed to the door cutting the radio off as she went. Pulling the door open she was relieved to see the Dixon brothers on the other side.

She smiled "come on in guys, Cora will be happy to see y'all."

"Something smells delicious, Kaitlyn" She didn't know why Merle called her Kaitlyn. It wasn't her name and she always went by Kat.

"Well I hope you boys are hungry, I've been cooking all day." She said as she swatted a cookie out of Merles hand. "Those are hot and you need an empty belly for dinner."

Merle chuckled and pulled out a small bag and handed it to her. Sighing in relief she thanked him and went to grab her purse. "How much do I owe ya?" she asked looking at Merle.

"How about a dozen cookies and a dinner and we call it even steven"

"I was going to feed ya boys anyway, that's not a payment and I know you go out of your way to get this stuff so…what do I owe ya?" she was giving one of her famous glares and Merle finally cracked

"Damnit woman, I try to do something nice and ya won't let me? Do you see this little brother?" He asked turning to Daryl.

Daryl looked at her and quietly remarked with "We want to help, dinner smells great what are we havin?"

Sighing she put her purse down and smiled. Patted them on their shoulders and started rambling off the list of food she has made. "Let's see I have Chicken and Dumplings, Country fried steak, Fried Okra, Mac n' Cheese" and looking at Daryl she said the last with a smile "Mashed potatoes and a pineapple upside down cake, your favorite, so I'm glad you came and I know Cora will be thrilled when she wakes up."

Getting the bag that Merle just delivered she pulled out a tiny capsule and gave a quiet laugh. She never thought she would have the Dixon's in her house for dinner as payment for bringing her drugs. She was thankful that her cousin was a no good druggie and was able to get her connected with Merle. Granted at first Merle was very rough around the edges he was willing to do anything for money. Even find some prescription cannabis oil, which was legal in some states but not in Georgia.

Placing the pill in her hand she knocked on Cora's door and walked in. "Hey sweetheart I have some medicine for you."

Cora sat up and smiled putting her hand out to grab the pill. Her daughter was so strong for the young age of five. "Some people are here to see you and they are joining us for dinner." Cora perked up and went to put on her favorite tutu and her trusty hat.

"I'll meet you outside, sweetheart." She said as she gave her daughter a kiss

"Okay, mom. Love you." Was the reply

Walking down the hallway she ran into Daryl as he was coming out of the bathroom

"How's the kid" he asked nodding toward Cora's room

"She is doing better, probably won't eat a lot but the Chemo is taking a lot out of her. She loves you guys ya know? Says you guys are tough guys and apparently that is cool"

"Hell, she is tougher than Merle and me combined. I brought her something can I give it to her?"

"Of course, go on in. I need to get dinner plated up anyway."

Daryl POV

He made sure his hands were clean before he knocked on the door that had a poster of a puppy wearing headphones plastered on the front. He heard a faint "come in" before he opened the door.

He smiled at the little girl who was putting a bright purple and pink tutu on over her orange jeans.

She looked up and gave the biggest smile "Daryl!" she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"How ya doin kiddo?"

"Good, just tired. What did ya bring me?" she beamed up at him

"Who says I brought ya anything brat?" was his reply as he gave her a pink bag that had glittery stars all over it. He was never going to get all that glitter off his hands.

Yanking it out of his hands she quickly opened the bag and threw the tissue paper on the floor.

He gave a small laugh, he knew better than to make it a super fancy presentation, but the lady at the store said she would gift wrap it for him for $2 more. He figured, why not?

"WOAH! This is so cool I can't wait to show mom. Can I wear it now?"

"I don't see why not, it's yours after all" he said giving a small smile. He was relieved that she liked it. It was a custom order and a local lady in town was kind enough to do it.

"I'm just like you! We match." She said while giving him another hug and that precious smile.

He laughed. The vest was a little big for her, but she didn't seem to care. She was admiring herself in her mirror. The black leather vest had been embroidered with angel wings just like his. The only difference was that her thread was a bright pink. "Come on kid, let's get some of your mommas cooking."

Walking into the kitchen he saw Cora run past him and tackle Merle. Caught off guard Merle laughed and picked her up to put her on the counter. "How goes it ankle biter? Well that is one spiffy vest you are wearing" he said while glancing at Daryl.

Daryl knew Merle wouldn't make a big deal and call him a pussy. Not about this. They both loved that little girl. She was strong and a rare bright spot in their lives. Even with everything she was going through the young girl made everyone around her happy.

Sitting down to a massive dinner, the conversation was light and mostly between Merle and Cora. Daryl noticed that Cora barely ate and was telling Merle all about some movie called Frozen.

"How are you doing?" he asked Kat barely above a whisper

She turned to him and gave a smile. One that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm doing what I can, can't complain just the way it is."

Daryl was about to respond when Cora shouted a terrified "MOM". Kat jumped up and ran to her daughters side "What is it baby?" then she was grabbing napkins and putting them to Cora's face.

Daryl and Merle watched as the girls left to go to the bathroom. Daryl was still confused then Merle just grumbled "Nosebleed". Daryl nodded and went back to eating his Pineapple upside down cake.

Kats POV

Wiping the blood off her daughters face was nothing new but it still scared Cora when it happened. This time she was especially panicked worried that the blood would get on her new vest. "Baby, I promise the blood just wipes right off" reassuring her daughter. "Hey I bet Merle and Daryl would like to watch Frozen. You should ask them." She silently laughed in her head at the thought of the two willingly watching Frozen.

"Do you think so?" Her daughter smiled

"Absolutely, you're all done in her and all cleaned up. See your vest is perfect. Let's go see the boys and ask if they can stay for a movie." Picking her daughter up from the bathroom counter she shooed her outside the room while she cleaned up.

She came back to the living room seeing Merle and her daughter sitting side by side on the couch with Daryl putting a movie in the DVD player. "Anyone want a cookie or popcorn?" she asked the unlikely group.

"No!" the Dixons yelled "Couldn't eat another thing, Might have to loosen my belt as it is." Merle stated.

Daryl grabbed her shoulder "Hey just relax and let's watch this cinematic masterpiece, that's what Cora called it."

Patting the hand on her shoulder she sat down on the loveseat with Daryl on the other side of her.

She awoke when she heard Merle Shouting at the TV "What the Hell Hans! I thought you were a good guy."

Laughing she didn't notice that she fell asleep on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I dozed off. That was rude of me." She rushed the words out as she quickly sat her head up.

"It's no big deal, I was too engrossed in this film" he smirked and nodded his head over to Merle and Cora.

Looking over she saw that they were both asleep and Cora was snug under Merles arm.

She couldn't help but think what her late husband would say, probably something along the lines of "What the hell are you thinking letting these redneck assholes in here! Around our daughter? They are drug dealers you know, of course you do. You're giving our daughter drugs." Shaking her head to get her husband's voice out of it she defended herself to herself.

Since the 2 years Cora has been diagnosed with her terminal cancer she has done everything she can to help her daughter. Including research on marijuana, she had reservations but she researched what doctors give children in states that it is legal and then went on from there. The oil helped with her pain and appetite, she didn't have to defend herself to her dead husband. It was his own fault he was gone. Merle and Daryl have become a family to her and Cora and she knew they could be trouble but she also knew they loved Cora.

Getting up she patted Daryl's knee and went to get a blanket for the rag tag team of a 5 year old and drug dealer. Placing it over them she turned to Daryl who was watching her. She sat down beside him and put the blanket over their laps.

"You can spend the night here if you want, I can make y'all breakfast in the morning"

"I don't want to risk waking up Asskicker, moving her. So I'll sleep on the couch. You don't need to worry about Breakfast though. I'll take care of it. You should go get some sleep, you look exhausted." Daryl said with a nod.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, she loves the vest by the way. It was sweet of you to think of her. If you need anything you know where to find me" She bent to give Cora a kiss.

"Was nothing" was all she heard as she walked toward her room.

The next morning she woke up to Daryl shaking her and telling her pack a bag for her and Cora. Confused and still tired she asked what was going on. His reply of "The Dead are walking around and eating people." Caught her off guard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked while getting out of bed. She had never seen the usually quiet Dixon so amped up.

"Look, I went to McDonalds to pick up some breakfast for everyone and a guy walked up to the car in front of me at the drive thru and just bit this guy's arm." He was running his hands through his hair. "I turned on the radio and apparently there is some kind of outbreak. We need to get out of here. I already stopped by Merle and mines place and got a bunch of stuff. You just get yourself and your girl ready." He said while walking out of her room and yelling at Merle.

"What the hell" she mumbled to herself as she started packing a bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Kats POV**

They have been stuck in this traffic for over 3 hours with no movement. Rubbing her daughters back she hoped they started moving soon the truck was getting hot and Cora wasn't feeling great.

Hearing a loud rumble she turned to see Merle pull up beside her window. "How is Asskicker doin?" he asked nodding to the little girl who was sitting on her lap. "I'm fine just hot and tired. How much longer?" her daughter asked Merle.

Smiling Merle asked "Kaitlyn is it okay if Asskicker goes for a ride? I'll be careful and maybe some wind will help cool her down." Hesitant at first she looked at her daughter who was giving her the biggest smile possible "Please, Please, Please mom! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee."

Laughing she got out of the truck carrying Cora in her arms. "Okay but you have to listen to Merle and if you want to stop you tell him okay?" She put her daughter in front of Merle on his bike and gave him a look that screamed be careful and thank you at the same time.

"Got nothing to worry about this here is precious cargo. Alright kid ready for a wheelie." He joked as he slowly starting making his way through the cars that were stuck just as much as she was.

 **Daryl POV**

Putting his arm over Kats shoulders "You know he won't do anything stupid with her there."

"I know but it's a mother's job to worry. Thank you for taking care of us by the way." She turned toward him and put her arm around his back giving a slight squeeze.

Tensing for a second he remembered who was holding him and relaxed.

"Y'all are like family so of course we will take care of you. No need to thank us." It was true he loved those two. They were strong and making it through life on their own. He knew Kat had a lot on her plate but she was always smiling and making sure everyone else was fine.

"Let's get back to the truck and check the radio." Just as those words left Kats mouth helicopters appeared above them and started toward the City that was looming up ahead. Daryl watched standing beside Kat as the city suddenly became bright with explosions. He turned to see Kat cover her mouth with her hand. He pulled her away and went toward the truck. Merle would be back soon then they were leaving this place.

 **Kats POV**

Waiting for Merle and Cora to come back after the realization that they couldn't go to Atlanta was feeling like forever. She knew Merle would protect Cora but still she worried. Swinging her legs as she sat on the back of Daryl's truck, she lifted her head up when she thought she heard someone calling her name. Shaking her head she went back to focus on the ants crawling on the road.

"Mrs. Patrick?" Looking up she saw a familiar face. Smiling she pulled the young boy into her arms for a soft hug. Happy to see that the young Grimes was safe. She loved all of her former students and had missed teaching when she had to quit to take care of Cora.

"How are you Mrs. Patrick? Where is Cora? Do you know what is going on?" He was always asking questions.

"I'm fine, she will be back in a second and I am sad to say I have no clue what is going on. How is your mom and Dad?" She saw his face change at the mention of his parents. "I'm sorry, who are you here with?" she asked

"Mom and Shane are with me, come on you can say hi." Pulling her toward a jeep

"Hi Ms. Grimes and Officer Walsh, long time no see." She joked. The Grimes were good parents. Lori was always helping out at PTA meetings and Rick would drop Carl off whenever he could. Shane Walsh, she knew from school. He was always there talking about gun safety or about the dangers of drugs. She was glad Carl had these two to watch over him.

"Please call us Lori and Shane, I think formalities are gone at this point." Lori joked. "I'm sorry I only know you as Mrs. Patrick."

"Sorry people outside of school call me Kat." Just then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and turned to see Daryl telling her that Merle and Cora were back.

"We are leaving, it's not safe around all these people." He quietly told her. Nodding at his words Kat turned back to the group that stood before her to say goodbye.

Shane spoke up. "We should all go, not a large group but a smaller one. That way we can protect ourselves and look out for each other."

Turning to Daryl he nodded and started to speak to Shane about a quarry that wasn't far from here. Something about it being a good place to camp until this blows over. Walking back to Cora she gave her daughter a hug relieved that her daughter had no contusions, scratches, or bumps. "Thank you" she mouthed to Merle as Cora was telling her all about the bike ride and how fun it was.

Merle smiled and nodded then started walking back to Daryl. Cora and her made it inside Daryl's truck and Cora was asleep in a few minutes. Humming a song to her daughter was the only way she knew how to comfort her and try to relay that everything was going to be all right. She just really hoped everything would be okay.

 **Daryl's POV**

Walking back to the truck he heard Kat humming and stopped for a second. It was beautiful. Opening his door to get back in the truck he saw that Cora was asleep and Kat was rubbing her back. He pretended to not notice the tears that had fallen down her cheek. Wiping her eyes a little she turned to him "what's the plan sir?"

"We are going to a quarry that's not far from here but should be far enough away. We can set up camp there and make sure y'all are alright. That cop and a few others are going to join us. Safety in numbers."

Seeing her nod she went back to humming to her daughter. He started the truck and then turned around on the berm and started to drive against traffic. Followed by a small convey of other people. Merle took the lead and all Daryl could do was hope he was making the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Kats POV**

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Daryl and Merle were talking about something. Smiling she waved and went into the tent she shared with Cora. Things were finally starting to settle down at the camp and people might have forgotten that the dead rose to eat the flesh of the living.

Putting a plate in front of Cora, she smiled down at her daughter and told her to eat up. Daryl found her some muscadines, of course she shared some with the other kids, but Cora was her main concern. Her daughter had been getting worse and she had run out of any type of pain relief for her.

"I'm not hungry and I'm tired of throwing up." She sounded so weak.

"Okay hunny but if you eat up I bet Daryl will take you into the woods to hunt or look for berries."

Sighing her daughter picked up a muscadine and popped it into her mouth. "Good job baby, I'll be right back."

Leaving the tent she sat down on a log and put her face in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes but she just pushed her palms into her eyes trying to hold them off. "How is she?" Startled she jumped and gave a small squeak.

"Damnit Daryl you scared me to death, next time rustle some leaves around or something." She playfully scolded him.

"How is she?" he asked again

"Not great, she is in pain, tired, nausea has kicked back in and she won't eat." Sighing "I don't know what to do"

"What can I do to help? Do you think she is up for a walk in the woods?"

He knew how to make her daughter happy and she was forever grateful.

"If it's no trouble for you, I don't know think she would be much in a hunt. Sometimes she won't be quiet."

"No biggie, I already caught about a dozen squirrels. We can just go for a walk and I'll teach her to track. It's a good skill to have." He said while rubbing her back in small circles.

"How much time does she have left?" She mumbled to herself

"What?" Daryl asked and he paused rubbing her back to look at her

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Go on in and I bet she will feel great enough to spend time with ya. It cheers her up."

 **Daryl POV**

Walking into the tent he noticed that Cora was laying on her side just staring at the muscadines he found. She was pale and looked so fragile. He sat down beside her. "I'm looking for a partner, you see there are some people who don't believe in the chupacabra. I need to find one and show these assholes that it's real. Are you down Asskicker?"

Smiling and slightly confused she asked "What is a chupa…thing?"

"What! you don't know what it is? It's a creature that is kind of like a vampire." He saw her startled look and chuckled "But it doesn't hurt people just other animals' goats and stuff."

"Alright I think I can help. I'm not scared or anything. We will definitely find it." She proclaimed as she got up from the bed and grabbed a hat to cover her head.

"I'll meet you outside short stuff. I'm going to grab my bow."

A few seconds later Cora walked outside in a blue tutu and a purple shirt. Of course she was wearing her vest that he gave her and she started to walk toward her mom. "I'm going to find an animal vampire with Daryl." She proudly told her mother.

Confused Kat looked to Daryl and gave a questioning look.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go Asskicker, we got us a chupacabra to find."

She ran to him and waved goodbye to her mother. Daryl turned and gave Kat a wink and he could hear her laughing as he went into the woods.

 **Kats POV**

Later that day Merle let her know that he was going into the city on a supply run with the group. He quietly told her that he was going to try and find something to help Cora. She didn't want him to get hurt or risk anything and she made sure he knew that.

"Merle I appreciate what you are doing but I don't want ya getting killed or someone else. Cora isn't long for this earth and I have known that for a while." He was about to yell at her, she could tell, but she put her hand on his cheek and told him "That girl loves you and Daryl like fathers. She would be devastated if something happened to either of you. So would I. If you find something, great, but don't go out of your way and get yourself killed. You come back to her she needs her family."

Nodding and giving Kat an awkward hug he ran to the car that would take the group into the city. She heard him yell "Take care of Asskicker and yourself. I'll be back Kaitlyn."

After waving them off she went up to the RV asking Dale if he needed any water. Handing him a bottle he turned and asked her to take a seat in the lawn chair next to hers. "I could use the company" he told her.

"Of course I bet it gets boring up here."

"I find it relaxing and I get to see all the going ons in the camp. How is your daughter?" He asked taking her hand in his

"As good as she can be, she is off searching with Daryl for a Chupacabra." She said laughing

He gave her hand a squeeze and chuckled as well. "She is a sweet girl and we all love her and you for that matter. If you need anything at all you just holler, okay?" He asked looking at Kat

"We love y'all as well and I promise we are fine. Daryl is great at distracting her."

"I have to say when it comes to you and Cora he is a completely different person than he is with the rest of us. It shows that he is a good man and I'm glad y'all have each other."

Smiling she got up and announced that she was going to give Carl, Sophia and the other kids a math lesson.

 **Daryl POV**

"Do you see it?" he asked his little shadow

"I don't know, whats it look like?" she whispered

He pointed to a log that looked like a four-legged creature with horns. It was almost dark so he hoped that her young age and the dark would work to his advantage.

"Oh Yeah, it's huge, what are we going to do now?" she asked holding on to his leg

A small smile pulled at his face "We can try to catch it but I don't know, it looks kinda big. What do you think? Should we let it go?"

She immediately started biting her bottom lip lost in thought. "Hum, well I think we have enough proof. I'll tell everyone that we saw it and back you up. It is really big maybe we should just let it be."

"Alright, I think you made the right call. Honestly I'm a little scared." He told her

"Don't worry Ill protect you Daryl."

Laughing he bent down so that she could jump on his back. His crossbow in his arms. He started to walk back to the camp.

"Special delivery" He said while bending down in front of Kat. Asskicker jumped off and started to frantically tell Kat all about the monster in the woods. He caught bits and pieces of it "It was 30 feet tall…..Red glowing eyes…..covered in spikes…"

He walked back to his tent and started to skin the squirrels so everyone could eat. Although he only cared about 2 people. No one else even said thank you. Just ate what he found and stayed away from him. Smiling he could still hear Cora telling anyone who would listen about the "animal vampire".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Kats POV**

Daryl had gone off hunting and told her would be back soon. She was sitting at the picnic table with the kids and giving a reading lesson. Cora was on top of the RV with Dale still talking about the Chupacabra. The older man was smiling and clearly enjoying how animated and full of life she was. She would never be able to thank the Dixons for everything that they have done. It had been a long time since she had seen that smile on her daughters face.

Standing up she noticed that Cora was yawning and about to climb down the ladder. She went over and helped her daughter down. "Why don't you go lay down in the tent? I'll be there in a little bit. I'm almost done with the lesson."

Her daughter nodded and she watched as she went into the tent and zipped it up.

She turned her head when she heard something on the radio and everyone gathered around. By the time she made it over there Amy and Shane were exchanging heated words. Dale turned to her and told her that the group that went on the supply run was trapped and Shane couldn't risk anymore people for rescue efforts.

Nodding, she quietly made her way back to the tent and sat down on a log. She silently cried and didn't want to tell Daryl or her daughter about the terrible news. She walked into the tent and laid down next to her sleeping daughter and held her.

She awoke to the sounds of people yelling and a… car alarm?

Getting up to see what the commotion was about she left Cora sleeping in the tent. As she approached the rest of the group a truck started to pull into the campsite. Slightly confused she saw that Glen was standing next to an expensive car and was smiling as he watched Andrea and Amy reunite. Then it was Morales and his family.

Kat waited patiently beside Glen for that idiot Merle to make an appearance. She caught sight of a man that she thought looked familiar then Carl was running toward him and tackled him in a hug. "Dad! Dad!" he kept yelling then Lori took off to do the same.

Smiling she turned to Glen and T-Dog but they both looked down at the ground. Something happened to Merle, and her heart broke all over again. "Is he dead?" was all she could ask.

"We left him handcuffed on the roof of the department store." T-Dog quietly said.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled "Why would you do that?"

"Momma, why are you yelling and where is Uncle Merle?" Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she prepared to meet the eyes of her daughter who just asked that question.

"Sweetie, I'm just a little upset is all and I am going to find out where Uncle Merle is." The last was said while shooting a glare at Glen and T-Dog. Oh God what was she going to tell Daryl.

 **Daryls POV**

"Merle get your ugly ass out here, I got some squirrels, lets stew 'em up." He shouted

Why the hell was everyone looking at him? Where was Kat and Cora? Looking around he relaxed when he saw Kat leaving her tent. Then tensed again when he saw the face she was making. Running over to her he asked if Asskicker was alright. "She is fine Daryl, promise. Its Merle, apparently they left him behind in the city. Handcuffed to the roof." After staring at her for a few seconds while he let it sink in what she just told him, he jumped up and some new guy was in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl spat

"Rick Grimes"

"Well _Rick Grimes_ , you got somethin you wanna tell me?"

"If it counts for anything T-Dog locked the door to the roof behind him. Nothing can get to him."

Getting emotional Daryl threw the squirrels at the new guy and went to tackle him. Pulling his knife out he barely heard Kats shout of "Daryl, watch out." Before he was put into a chokehold from that dick for brains Shane.

"Chokeholds illegal asshole" was the only response he could form

Grimes got in his face "I'd like to have a reasonable conversation with you, can we do that?"

He felt Shane stumble back and looked to see that Kat had pushed the idiot and she was looking at him. "We will get him back Daryl, I'll go with you, Dale can watch Cora. We WILL get him back." Her hazel eyes were pleading with him and she look so defeated at that point.

"The hell with all y'all" he shouted at the rest of the group and put his arm around Kat and lead her back to the tent. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah Glen and T-Dog told me, I'll go with you Daryl. We will get him back."

"Nah, I need you to watch after Asskicker. Merle would kill us both if we left her alone with the same idiots who handcuffed him to a roof."

Sighing she sat on the log in front of her tent and put her face in her hands. She has been doing that a lot he noticed. Sitting down beside her he put his arm around her and pulled her into a side hug. "Hey, you know Merle is a tough sonabitch. No one can kill Merle but Merle. I'll go get him back."

Just then Glen, T-Dog, and Rick called after Daryl. "I'll be right back" he grumbled as he stood up.

"What?"

"We are going with you to get your brother. It's our fault and we will get him back. I know what family means I just went through hell to find mine." Rick said

"Well hurry up, we are wasting daylight" Daryl shouted and walked back to tell the only other people he cared about what the plan was.

"You be safe now Mr. Dixon and you bring that jerk brother of yours back. Ya here?" Kat said as she walked back to check on Cora

Walking to the truck that would deliver them to Atlanta he overheard Shane calling his brother a few choice words. Apparently Kat heard it to because before he could say anything she walked right past Daryl and was in Shane's face a second later.

"You might want to rethink your choice of words there sir."

"No douchebag is what I meant. Look Kat I know the Dixons mean something to you I get that."

"You get that? Do you? I mean I love those two. They are the only people who care about us. My daughter would give up if something happened to either of them. You know what is not going to stand Officer Walsh? You thinking you are all high and mighty giving orders. This camp wouldn't eat if it wasn't for THOSE Dixon douchbags. Rethink what you say especially in front of my daughter and me." She spat at his feet and walked off

Smirking Daryl gave her a nod as she walked by then yelled at the group to come on.

 **Kats POV**

What a jerk, saying that about another human being. Daryl was right there and he just said it anyway. That Caveman is now presently on my shit list.

The new order is:

1.) Shane Walsh

2.) Kim Kardashian and Kanye West.

I guess I don't have much of a shit list. Oh well.

Going to her tent to check on Cora she noticed her daughter was sweating and still was managing to sleep right through it. Sighing she zipped the tent up and walked over to Dale and his RV. "Hey Dale, do you have any laundry that needs done? I need to keep my hands and mind busy."

"Sure do, Thank you for doing it. I'll keep an eye on your tent and make sure the little lady doesn't wonder off."

"Thank you sir. I'll be back shortly"

The walk to the quarry was peaceful and she smiled a little when she saw that the other ladies were doing laundry as well. Then she noticed Carols husband Ed sitting about 30 feet keeping an eye on his wife. Rolling her eyes she asked if she could join the ladies who were already there.

"Of course you can the more the merrier. We need all the woman we can get apparently, otherwise no one's clothes would be washed." Jacqui sarcastically said

Carol pipped up with "I miss my Maytag", everyone around the circle was listing off something they missed then Andrea surprised everyone when she contributed "I miss my vibrator."

Laughing Carol made sure Ed wasn't within earshot and stated "Me too." Smiling and laughing no one noticed Ed approach the group until he gruffly asked "What's so funny? This isn't a comedy club you should be focused on your work."

Before Kat could say anything Andrea already piped in with "If you don't like how it's done maybe you should wash your own shirts, Ed." She threw the damp shirt at the man and he threw it back.

"Don't think that I won't knock you on your ass just because you are some college educated bitch." He started to advance on Andrea.

I stepped in between the two of them and put my hand on Ed's chest. "Look Ed we don't mean anything by it just trying to make light of this world."

"Well y'all better be careful. Some night a man not be around to protect y'all" he sneered

Unsure if that was a threat or just the idiot making conversation, she turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"Do ya hear me, bitch?"

"Ya Ed I hear ya, now let go before I castrate you." Jesus Kat Why are you fanning the flames just be quiet and leave, she screamed at herself.

Ed turned and gave Carol a hard slap across the face. Chaos ensued as everyone was grabbing Carol and Kat quickly walked up to Ed and kneed him in his balls.

"You bitch" he yelled as he raised his hand to her

Kat registered that there was a humming in her ears and that she was on the ground. She slowly got up holding her head and noticed that Shane was on top of Ed and beating the shit out of him.

"Next time you lay your hands on your wife, your daughter, ANYONE at this camp Ill beat ya to death Ed. You hear me I'll beat ya to death." He got up and kicked the unmoving body one more time for good measure.

Maybe Shane can move down to #2 in her shit list. Getting up she felt dizzy and everyone asked if she was okay. "Ya, I'm fine I'm just going to go lay down a bit." Reassuring the group one last time that she was fine she started to walk back to her daughter with laundry in tow.

 **Daryls POV**

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" he didn't even realize he was shouting or that the reason Rick had his gun to his head was because he was aiming his crossbow at T-Dog.

"You got a rag or somethin I can use?" he asked the man that just seconds ago he was about to kill. He knew Merle was an asshole. He probably decided to take a little vacation to coke world before going back to camp with Kat and Cora. He saw that Merle was taking seeing Asskicker's health go down day by day really hard. He was acting out like a damn kid and got himself stuck to a roof, and now was one handed. "Dumb Bastard" he mumbled under his breath.

He started to follow the blood trail and sighed when he realized that the idiot left the building. At least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Im going after him"

"Wait" Rick said and grabbed ahold of Daryl

Shoving Rick off of him he shouted, "My brother is out there alive and I mean to find him. There is a little girl back at that camp that for some reason loves that idiot brother of mine. I'm going to make sure that she gets to tell him goodbye before she dies." He was shaking now and unsure of why he just had a slight breakdown in front of these idiots.

"We will look for him but we need to get the guns first, this city is overrun and we need to make sure to bring you back as well, Daryl."

Nodding to Rick he started to walk away from the window that Merle had escaped from.

 **Kats POV**

Sitting around the fire after Andrea and Amy brought home all that fish almost felt normal. Like a camping trip with friends. She listened as Dale was talking about Faulkner and time, smiling. Cora was once again sleeping but did manage to eat some blueberries before dozing off. Amy got up to leave and Andrea asked "Where are you going" her response of "I gotta pee, jeesh you try to be discrete around here." Brought laughs from everyone at the fire.

Looking up at the stars she was worried about Merle, Daryl, Cora and everyone else who was a part of their small new family. She heard the RV door open and Amy yell "We are outta Toilet paper" then a blood curling scream. Jumping up Kat saw that Amy had a walker biting into her arm and ran off to make sure Cora was okay. She rushed into her tent as at least a dozen walkers started to make their way from the woods.

Trying to remain calm she assured her daughter, who was just waking up, that everything was okay. She found the knife and gun that Daryl had given her and grabbed Cora.

"We've got to get to a vehicle, okay? I know you're scared so am I but we will be okay." Looking down at her daughter and hearing all the screaming and gunshots she wasn't sure if she could keep it together. When she looked at her daughter and saw the determination in her beautiful brown eyes. She knew what she had to do.

 **Daryl POV**

They had been running for miles. Exhausted and worried Daryl stopped to catch his breath for a second. He was thinking on how he was going to tell the girls about Merle when he heard gunshots that sounded like they were coming from the camp. He took off and hoped that everything would be okay.

He entered the camp and was bombarded with the smell of the dead and blood. All he heard was screaming and he immediately went in search of the two people on his mind.

"Kat! Cora!" he shouted shooting the dead that got close

"Daryl!" she was in trouble and off he went in the direction he heard the pleading scream. He saw Kat had two walkers advancing on her and Cora was on a low pine branch right above her. There was a small pile of the dead around her and he knew she was out of ammo. Raising his crossbow and running at the same time he took one of the dead out and watched at Kat shoved the hunting knife in the other ones eye.

"Are you okay, are you bit? Cora you okay?" he was frantic. He needed to make sure they were alright and that he wasn't going to lose them.

"We are fine Daryl, thank you" She hugged him and then turned to get Cora out of the tree

Daryl stepped up and told the little girl to jump on down "I got cha". When she was in his arms he made sure she was okay. She had a couple of skinned knees but nothing terrible. He held her to him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice shooting there Tex" he joked to Kat. Trying to make light of the situation.

He went back to their tent and made sure that Cora fell asleep before he went to talk to Kat.

She was sitting on that log again and he could tell she was crying.

"You did good, ya know. Made sure Asskicker was safe." He grabbed her chin so that she would look at him.

Looking at her face he saw that she was exhausted. He put some of her hair behind her ear. That was when he noticed a bruise on her jaw and he knew wasn't recent enough to have been within the couple of hours of the attack. "Who did this?" he asked rubbing his thumb across the blemish that marked her perfect face.

"Some stuff happened, Ed hit me, it was all taken care of." She said nonchalantly

"Where is that Asshole, I'll kill him!" he was about to run and find the dick that dared to lay a hand on his girl.

"You're a little late there hun. He was killed during the attack."

"Good, probably deserved more." Calming down a bit he was taking side glances to see what she was doing. Just staring at the fire and soundlessly crying. Tears rolled down her cheek. He turned to her again and wiped the tears from her face. She was beautiful, just like her daughter. Her Hazel eyes had the most amazing green specks that pulled you in. Her oval face was looking back at him and gave a soft smile. She kissed his cheek and went into her tent.

Daryl wasn't going anywhere the rest of the night he was going to sit out here and make sure his girls were safe. Though they weren't really his girls he knew they were too good for him, but he would make sure they were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Kat's POV**

Waking up to Daryl lightly shaking you wasn't a bad way to wake up. That is until you remember the night before and all the chaos and blood. She knew that Amy was lost and Ed. Not that she cared about the latter.

"Okay, I'm up" she grumbled and went to the other side of the tent to make sure her daughter was doing well.

"She has a fever but she is fine. We've decided to go to the CDC. We should be leaving in about an hour." Daryl informed her

"Is that enough time to bury our dead?"

"It's already taken care of. We let y'all sleep, figured you earned it. I'll start packing Asskickers stuff, you can run down to the lake. You have dried blood on you, might want to wash that off." Daryl was already packing up the stuff that Cora had littered around the tents floor.

"Yeah sure, thanks for that" grabbing a change of clothes she started to walk down to the lake.

The water felt amazing and she tried to ignore the color the water turned when she first walked in. When had she just accepted that it is normal to have blood all over you? Ducking her head under the water one last time she started to walk back to the bank. She had a lot of packing to do and didn't want to hold everyone up.

Bending down to grab the shirt she brought, she sighed when she realized it was her late husband's favorite shirt. She usually only slept in it and she didn't even realize that she packed it up. Putting the faded Motorhead concert tee on, she couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness. She missed Steve sometimes. He could always make her laugh.

"When was the last time I really laughed?" she thought to herself.

He could also be a jerk and knew how to push her buttons. They were married young and had Cora when she was 23. Steve was a music journalist and was always out at shows and bumping elbows with various music stars. She used to love it when they were first together, she was always at a show with him. She smiled remembering meeting the band Tesla, Mastadon, Overkill, Rudy Sarzo, Zakk Wylde, and her favorite Buddy Guy.

Buddy Guy, the blues legend, offered her cognac back stage. Of course at the time she was under age (He didn't know that) and she politely declined, but just listening to him talk about how his life was growing up was an amazing experience.

She still loved Steve but she would still get upset thinking about how after Cora was born he got a second job and still went to shows at night. He would often come home drunk or not come home at all. He didn't grow up after Cora and he had the nerve to get upset at her because she stopped going to shows with him. He was also a control freak and had no trouble telling her how she should be raising our daughter when he wasn't there.

Feeling guilty about being angry at a man who was long gone, she recalled the night that he died. It was around 3 in morning and someone was knocking on the door. Thinking Steve forgot his keys she went to open it, praying that he didn't wake Cora. However, instead of her husband she was face to face with a police officer who informed her that Steve was involved in a drunk driving accident and passed away. The heartache she felt that later turn to fear and anger when she realized that she was going to have to do this on her own, was unimaginable.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had been watching Kat for about 15 minutes, she was just sitting on the ground and looking out at the lake. Making his way toward her he tried to make as much noise as possible, he didn't want to startle her.

Reaching out to touch her shoulder she jumped when he made contact.

"Sorry, you scared me" she whispered to him

"Are you alright?" he was worried

"Oh yeah I'm fine" she waved her hand and smiled up at him "How come?"

"Well you have been sitting out her in a shirt and your underwear with no pants for about an hour and a half." He was trying to joke with her but she looked confused.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry I'm holding everybody up." She was in a rush and was grabbing her pants to quickly put them on.

Clutching her shoulder he turned her to him to look into her eyes "Hey, it's no biggie I already packed up your stuff and Cora is already in the truck. Are you alright?" he knew he looked concerned and he was okay with letting her see how worried he was for her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just let my thoughts take me away I guess. You shouldn't have to do all the work but thank you. I don't know what I would do without you Mr. Dixon." Smiling she reached up and kissed his cheek.

Feeling his cheeks get hot he nodded up to the vehicles "Come on we should go" he lead her up to the rest of the group.

Riding in the truck with a 5 year old was not dull at all. She was going on and on about various things. Mainly the topic was about things she missed.

"I miss watching T.V., my Kindle, chocolate, ice cream and mom's cookies" I'm sure the list would have continued but she suddenly asked Kat what she missed

Turning to look at her "Yeah, Kat what do you miss about the old world?" he was actually curious what her answer would be.

Biting her bottom lip the same way her daughter does when she is thinking she squints her eyes "I think I miss music, yeah that's what I miss most. Being able to sing along to cheesy 80's music really loud in the car. That my friends, is what I miss."

"You can sing?" Daryl asked

"No, mom is a terrible singer. She just really likes to do it. She use to say that it doesn't matter if you're bad as long as you have fun." Cora replied

"Hey, I don't think I am that bad you little brat." She started to tickle her daughters' side, who started to laugh.

"What about you Daryl what do you miss?" Kat asked after the tickling had stopped

Biting his thumb he looked to her for a second then back to the road. Thinking about it there were a few things he missed. He missed watching movies with the girls and his brother, eating dinner like a family when they were at Kat's place, but he mainly missed the rare stretches of happiness from Kat. Her actual smile, not the one she forced on her face these days, was remarkable. Her eyes would light up and her laugh was kinda dorky but cute.

"Well…" Cora impatiently asked

Turning back he just raised his shoulder and gave an "I dunno" as an answer.

"That's boring Daryl. No fun at all." Cora said then started rambling off more things she missed.

A little over halfway to the CDC the convoy stopped. Putting the truck in park he went to go see what the issue was. It was either that hose that Dale was always mumbling about or it was Jim. "I'll be right back" he told Kat who nodded and was rubbing her sleeping daughters back again.

 **Kats POV**

Watching Daryl make his way to the rest of the group, she noticed that Jacqui was stepping off the RV and getting Ricks attention. She had no clue what was going on. Then again she had kind of checked out for the last day so it was no big surprise.

What was surprising was watching a couple of guys carry Jim out of the RV and laying him next to a tree. Daryl walked back and saw my concerned expression.

"Jim, was bit. He wants us to leave him here, he can't take the ride no more. Shane and T-Dog were able to temporarily fix the hose on the RV so we are heading out. Did you want to tell Jim goodbye?"

"No, I barely talked to him and there is no sense holding everyone up." Looking out the window as the trees went by she wished that the CDC had some kind of answers, but the feeling in her stomach was not a reassuring feeling. Closing her eyes she sent up a silent prayer and hoped it didn't fall on deaf ears.

This was the second time in a day she was awoken by Daryl. "Hey, were here" he whispered

He took Cora and cradled her in his arms and started to walk around the truck and wait for her to get out. Looking out at the ground surrounding the CDC was not a boast of confidence that this place was going to help. Bodies littered the ground and Army tanks and vehicles were left abandoned, waiting for the people who deserted them to come back. Taking Cora from Daryl's arms they made their way up to the building, just as the sun was starting to set.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Kat's POV**

She tried to shield Cora's eyes from what lay around them. The walk up to the CDC was not comforting, dread was settling inside her. The sounds of buzzing flies was almost deafening. But the smell, that was by far the worse. Gagging and coughing could be heard from pretty much everyone in the group. Cora had her face buried in my neck. Daryl was directly behind us walking backwards crossbow raised, I would've fallen over a corpse by now. It's like he has eyes in the back of his head.

Shane was trying to comfort people and let them know to keep moving, I guess that means that he saw no immediate danger.

"We are almost there baby, almost there" became hers and Loris mantra to Cora and Carl.

Cora jumped as someone started to pound on the doors to the CDC. T-Dog was clearly getting antsy shouting "there is no one here". Rick refused to admit defeat, "Then why are the doors down" came his reply.

It was her turn to jump when Daryl shouted "Walkers!" Turning she saw Daryl shoot the walker in the head and already had another bolt in his weapon. "You lead us into a graveyard, you made the wrong damn call" He growled.

Everyone was getting scared at this point Shane was yelling at Daryl to shut up. Carol and Lori were trying to comfort their kids and Cora was just holding on like her life depended on it.

"What do we do?" I asked

"Fort Benning is still an option" Shane was hopeful that the base was still standing

Everyone started arguing, like it would help the situation, but people get stupid when they are scared. Daryl was grabbing my shoulder "Come on, were outta her." Then Rick yelled "It moved, the camera, it moved."

Looking back to the camera, thinking he might be crazy I started to walk with Daryl. Then I heard Rick shouting that someone was killing us. A few seconds later a loud hiss filled my ears and a bright light appeared.

Momentarily shocked everyone slowly turned and then started to rush into the light. Walking into a very clean looking room, nothing looks clean in the apocalypse, that's why I took notice. A loud voice asked if anyone in our group was infected.

After hearing that no one in the room was infected the stranger stepped out of the shadows. "Why are you here? What do you want?" he questioned

Ricks simple answer of "A chance" seemed to work. The only stipulation was that we all had to submit to a blood test if we wanted to stay. Seems like a small price to pay.

 **Daryl's POV**

This Dr. Jenner didn't seem very hospitable carrying around that gun. Didn't he take an oath to do no harm? "Doctor's always go around packing heat like that?"

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." He shrugged.

Looking down at Cora he saw that she was smiling at Jenner's joke about Carl being a possible threat. He wished he could keep that smile on her face. Turning to Kat he looked at the woman who stood in front of him. Her back pressed against his chest, he wanted to have the nerve to wrap his arms around her. Let her know that she was safe and he wouldn't let anything happen. He was snapped out of this thoughts when the elevator doors opened up and his was standing in an empty room. It was a ghost town. Where was everyone else?

Kat was next in line to have her blood drawn and she made sure the good doctor knew that she was a hard stick and to be gentle. She was right because he watched the doctor try three times before succeeding. "Sorry you are going to have a couple of bruises." He apologized as she stood up.

"No problem, I've had worse. Alright baby girl it's your turn." She turned to Cora. The little girl shook her head and buried her head into his pant leg. He knew she hated needles, probably thought that with the end of the world she wouldn't have to go through anymore prodding.

Bending down to her level he looked her in the eyes. "Hey Asskicker, how about you sit in my lap while I have mine done then you can get yours done. How's that sound huh?"

"Alright" she sighed and she was in his lap a second later "Aren't you scared?" she asked

"Nah, you forget that we went face to face with a Chupacabra and lived. This is nothing short stuff."

With his blood drawn Jenner turned to Cora "Alright little lady it is your turn"

Turning around she gave a confident nod as she held her arm out for the blood to be drawn.

 **Kat's POV**

How she loved that Dixson, he had a heart of gold and it never surprised her the lengths he would go to for Cora. She was so grateful to have him here, not just for Cora but for herself. That man was probably the last thread of sanity she had.

"Let's get you guys some food then" Jenner announced

"Do you have a kitchen? I love to cook and I have not been able to do more than squirrel stew in months." I sounded so hopeful just then, it was pathetic.

"Sure do. I'll show you where it is and all I ask is that you make something other than cereal or microwave meals. It's all I know how to make and I am burnt out." Jenner joked

Smiling a real smile for the first time in ages she followed Jenner, she was more than excited to be able to cook. She was hopefully going to find ingredients to make some of Cora's and Daryl's favorite meals. That was the least she could do for the man who saved her and her daughter countless times.

 **Daryl's POV**

Watching Kat cook and in her element was mesmerizing. She was laughing and talking to Carol while fluttering around the kitchen. It smelled amazing whatever she was cooking. He smiled as he watched her put flour on Cora and Sophia's nose. It might be Mr. Jack Daniels talking but he wished things were different. He might have been able to be more to Kat and Cora, but who was he kidding. He was redneck trash and she was and is so much more.

Sitting down to dinner almost felt normal. Sure it was a weird group of people but we weren't worried about the dead attacking us at the moment so we all relaxed a bit. Even Kat had a glass of wine with dinner and she never drinks. By the time dessert came around everyone was thanking and complimenting Kat on her cooking skills. He noticed a slight blush coming to her cheeks he knew she never liked attention.

"Sorry it might not taste the same I had to substitute some things since I don't have eggs." She whispered in his ear. He chose to ignore that shiver that just went down his back.

"What?"

"The pineapple upside down cake" she nodded toward his plate

"It's perfect, you did a great job." He smirked

Hitting his shoulder she laughed "You haven't even tried it yet"

"Well I just know that anything you do is going to be Amazeballs"

"Whoa, how much have you drank? Amazeballs? Really?" she laughed and then laughed more when she snorted.

Reaching for the wine bottle he made sure that Glen and Kat had a refill. She deserved to let loose and he was curious how red Glen could get.

She straightened up when Rick toasted the Doctor

"Booyah" was the only thing he could think of when the toast was done. Then of course that jerk Shane had to ruin everyone's mood with his stupid questions.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened? Where are they? Why are you the only man here?"

Jenner sighed and then brought down any good mood we had left with his answer. "Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. Then when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides, it was a bad time. I just kept working hoping to do some good." The last was said with him looking down at the floor.

"Way to go dumbass" he hissed at Shane

 **Kat's POV**

"Kat" turning at her name she saw Carol coming toward her

"Hey Carol what's up?"

"Sophia and I were wondering if Cora could stay in our room tonight. Sophia wants to have a sleepover and I know you could use a break." Carol smiled

Feeling slightly anxious, Cora has never been away from her overnight before. She reasoned with herself "What could it hurt she will be right down the hall and she will feel like a normal kid again."

"Yeah, Carol I think that is a great idea. Are you sure? I would be more than happy to have Sophia over so you can take a break if you'd like"

"No, not at all. I found some makeup so I figure the girls can have a makeover" she patted my hand and then went to tell the girls the good news.

Catching up to the rest of the group she heard Jenner "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" she whispered reverently. Everyone took off to their rooms.

"Hey, Kat before you go can I talk to you a second?" Jenner asked

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"I don't want to seem rude but your daughter, what does she have?"

Her smile faltered a little bit but it was a reasonable question "She was diagnosed with an aggressive form of bone cancer that has been spreading. That was before when she had chemo and radiation options, no telling how bad she is now." Tears began to form in her eyes

"I'll get you some medicine to give her for pain management, I'm sorry but that's about all I can do. I have limited resources." He sounded sincere

"Thank you, I appreciate it, and for you opening those doors earlier."

"Well see if you are thanking me tomorrow" he grumbled as he walked off

Shaking her head, she decided not to think too much on that comment. She had a room and a shower to find. Walking down the hall she ran into Daryl who was standing in a doorway and still had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"The other rooms are taken, Y'all can stay with me. Where's Asskicker?"

"She is having a genuine sleepover my friend. Complete with makeovers and all." She patted his chest as she walked past him into the room. "Just you and me buddy, I'm taking a shower" she called over her shoulder.

Oh my God hot water is defiantly underrated. She stood there with the water pelting her in the face and didn't care how hot it was. She probably looked like a lobster but who cares. She found a razor in the travel bags that Jenner handed out to everyone and decided she needed to feel more feminine. The forest on her legs and her armpits had to go, this wasn't the 60's.

Humming to herself in the shower she rubbed her hands over her legs and marveled at the smoothness. Reluctantly she turned the water off. Then she wrapped a towel around herself. Wiping the fog off the mirror she sighed when she saw the person looking back. Her once full face had thinned out and she was getting crow's feet around her eyes. She knew she was never gorgeous, used to call herself a Kansas 6. She had a slight overbite and after having Cora she had a minor stomach that never seemed to go away. Even starving in the apocalypse she still had it. They only thing she had going for her was the size of her breast, they were all natural and they were magnificent. Maybe slightly less than they use to be, she did breastfeed after all. Sighing and looking one last time in the mirror she decided that she was going to get drunk.

 **Daryl's POV**

Sitting on the surprisingly comfortable couch he was listening to Kat hum a song that he didn't know. Taking another drink from his new BFF. He was regretting offering to share a room with the woman. He didn't know they would be alone. The water turned off and he started to straighten up and tried to seem busy doing something. He grabbed the nearest thing and pretended to be really interested in it when she walked out. He tried to ignore the fact that she just had a towel wrapped around her.

Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a huge smile on her face. Sitting down beside him she stuck her hand out signaling that she wanted the bottle he held.

"I change my answer to what I miss most, its defiantly hot water." Handing it over he laughed

"How's that latest issue of Women's Digest going?" she asked as she nodded to the magazine he hastily grabbed.

"Oh yeah it's a page turner. Welp ya look like you are pretty happy, I might have to give that shower a try." He stood to go into the bathroom and as he closed the door he heard the liquid in the bottle making a swishing noise as she took a sip.

Jesus the woman steamed up the whole room. Shaking his head and smiling he turned the water on and started to undress. Stepping under the water did feel amazing but he didn't want to seem like a pansy and take too long enjoying the shower. He washed his hair and body then got out of the shower, that's what men do. The whole thing took about 10 minutes. It would've been less but he hadn't taken a proper shower in ages so there was more scrubbing that needed to be done.

Reaching for a towel he cursed out loud when he remembered he forgot a change of clothes. "Hey Kat, can you hand me a change of clothes?" he shouted.

"Yeah sure one second"

Opening the door just enough for his arm to slip through he grabbed what was offered to him. Closing the door he muttered a "thanks". He didn't want Kat to see what he was ashamed of, those years of abuse at the hands of his father. The scars were a permanent reminder of how imperfect he was.

Walking out of the bathroom he saw to both his relief and disappointment that she had changed out of the towel and into a tank top and a pair of his boxers.

"I hope you don't mind I ran out of clean pants, I'll find somewhere to do laundry tomorrow, if you want to leave your dirty clothes next to mine I'll make sure they are washed." Taking another swig of the drink she sat back down on the couch.

He could tell that she was getting slightly buzzed. Her cheeks were red and she was smiling more than she had in months. "Good she deserves to be happy" he thought to himself as he sat on the couch beside her.

Laying her head on his shoulder she inhaled "Have I told you lately Mr. Dixon that you are an amazing person? If not than I have done a terrible job at being your friend." Looking up at him she joked "Also, you smell a lot better now that you've taken a shower."

"Yeah well it's not my fault that showers aren't readily available post-apocalypse. As for being amazing I don't think that's a word I'd use. More like astounding, remarkable, or even miraculous. They have more of a pizazz to 'em."

Laughing she hit his shoulder and took another drink. Offering him some he took a sip. "You know Cora isn't going to suddenly get better right? I don't mean to be a downer but I want to make sure you're prepared."

"Yeah I know" he started to bite his thumb and thought about how less bright the world would be without that ray of sun. He knew she wasn't going to live, hell he was surprised she has fighting this long. The doctors said she had 6 months to live and that was about a year ago. Shows what they know.

"She loves you and I can't thank you enough for everything you do for her. For me." Taking another sip she got up and walked behind the couch. Handing the bottle to him she started to rub his shoulders.

Lord that felt wonderful. Her thumbs were applying just the right amount of pressure and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. She started humming as she was showing him the most affection he had ever had anyone show him.

After about 10 minutes he patted her hands and told her to sit down. "It's your turn, I might not be as good as you but I can try."

Sitting down "Show me what cha got Dixson" he grasped her shoulders and started to mimic the movements she was showing him a second ago. She seemed so tiny, his hands clearly enclosed her entire shoulders. She threw her head back and gave a loud sigh. He focused on her long neck and how the little tufts of unruly curls escaped the ponytail. Everything about her was beautiful.

Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her neck, right below her ear. She gave a gasp, clearly caught off guard, and then turned around so that they were face to face. Biting her bottom lip she started to get to her knees on the couch. Standing up he still looked down at her but she gave a slight nod and he met her the rest of the way.

He grabbed both sides of her face as their lips collided. He knew he shouldn't be doing this she was too good for him. But God help him he couldn't stop. This damn couch was in the way he needed to feel her against him. Letting out a frustrated growl he picked her up. She gave a startled yelp then started laughing against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked back to the front of the couch never breaking their kiss.

Laying her down he made sure she was comfortable and that he was not putting any weight on her. He broke the kiss for a second but his lips instantly found her neck. Kissing that spot right below her ear, she let out a moan and raised her back off the couch.

A knock on the door caused the most feral growl to escape his lips. "What God Damnit!" he shouted.

"It's Jenner I brought the medicine for Cora. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mother of Pearl, I should get that" she swatted at his chest to get up so that she could get the door.

"Hold on a minute" he yelled at the intruder at the door.

Getting up he walked back to the bathroom he didn't even stop to right the bottle of whiskey that was spilling onto the carpet. He had a date with the shower, this time a cold one.


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. It is my first time writing Fan Fiction and I hope I'm doing well and giving it justice. I'll admit that Season 1 isn't my favorite so I hope to spend more time writing season 2 and developing my OC's. Thanks!

Chapter 7

 **Kat's POV**

After Daryl's hasty exit she went to the door.

"Thank you Dr. Jenner, it means a lot"

After a round of goodnights, she closed the door and made her way to the cot on the floor. She was going to make sure she was laying down and pretending to be asleep before Daryl came back out.

What was she thinking? Her daughter was dying, the dead were eating people, and she might've just compromised the only relationship she cared about.

"Ahhh" she quietly groaned

Clearly he didn't want to pick up where they left off. So she would chuck it up to alcohol and wanting to feel alive in this world. At least on his end, she knew what she was doing and was completely okay with it. Hell, she didn't know about him, but it'd been years since being with some else in that way. Not since Steve. Maybe he was just horny? That's why he did it.

Hearing the water turn off she laid back on the cot and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't face rejection tonight. If she was being honest she was shocked that he felt that way about her.

Don't get her wrong she was over the moon ecstatic but she just never realized he felt that way. "Stop thinking" she scolded herself "we already decided he was drunk and horny, that's all, nothing else"

Sighing one last time she flipped on her side hoping to avoid any confrontation and further embarrassment tonight. The bathroom door opened and she could tell he was walking toward her. His footsteps stopped close to her cot and she heard a deep sigh. Then she caught a heavy plop as she guessed he laid down on the couch.

 **Daryl's POV**

Closing the door quietly he wanted to leave the woman and any awkwardness sleeping in the room. Walking toward the kitchen he turned when he heard his name being called. Less than a second later someone was attached to his leg.

Looking down "Hey, short stuff. How did you sleep? Have fun?"

"Oh, yeah it was great!" beaming up at him. He noticed that she was wearing makeup. "Do you think I look pretty? Carol and Sophia gave me a makeover."

"Prettiest thing I've seen. But here's a news flash kiddo, you were stunning without makeup. A heartbreaker just like your momma." He bent down "Wanna ride little lady. I'm feeling hungry so let's get some breakfast and let your mom sleep in"

She jumped on his back and they made their way to the kitchen.

 **Kat's POV**

Waking up to a splitting headache she remembered why she didn't drink. She was terrible at it. Rubbing her eyes she stumbled her way to the bathroom and tried to fix her mess of hair. In the mirror she thought her lips looked swollen, smiling at the memory of last night she walked out of the bathroom.

Laundry was first on her list, then breakfast. She knew that Daryl would watch after Cora and make sure she was behaving. Grabbing all the clothes she made her way back to the bathroom. Might as well just wash them in the sink for now. She would ask Jenner later if there was a washing machine in the facility.

Leaving the clothes hanging up on every possible surface in the bathroom to dry, she walked out of the room with a sense of accomplishment. Laundry was done and she would have clean pants now. She was about to go into the kitchen when she heard people talking in the main room they entered into yesterday.

She came into the room and looked at the screen above them. The screen held the outline of a human head and some faint red sparks were showing on the screen. Jenner spoke up "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part, that doesn't come back. The you part is gone it's just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

She jumped when a flash went through the screen then the body was motionless.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea asked

Jenner seemed to ignore the question and decided to turn the screen off. She made her way to the back to stand beside Cora and Daryl. Bending down she tried to comfort Cora "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm good mom but I don't think I like this place anymore." She looked so scared. She was probably reading the feelings and emotions of everyone else in the room.

Startled out of her thoughts by the computerized voice "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." What? Decontamination does not sound good.

"Come on, we might need to get our stuff ready to go" Daryl was already picking up Cora and making his way back to the room.

 **Daryl's POV**

"Hey baby why don't you go grab your bag from Carols room, okay?" She sounded so calm

As the littlest of their group nodded and went to get her bag Kat spoke up "I feel like I missed something pretty big. What's going on Daryl?"

"Apparently Dr. Feelgood says that there is no hope, no cure. In fact he knows next to nothing about it. Also, there is a countdown in that room for a facility-wide decontamination. Not sure what that means but it don't sound good." He was shoving everything he could into his bag.

"Right, okay" he watched as she walked into the bathroom with her bag and started grabbing things.

Asskicker walked in and he noticed that it was quieter than it was a second ago. Putting his hand up to the vent in the ceiling he noticed that air was not pumping out. Then the lights shut off and were quickly followed by a duller set of emergency lights turning on.

"Come on, we gotta go" he barked to Kat

Opening the door he saw the rest of the group looking just as confused and scared.

"Alright baby you hold on to your momma and don't let go okay." He received a single nod as confirmation that she understood.

Just then Jenner started to walk by and was immediately bombarded with questions

"Why is the air off?"

"-And the lights in our room?"

"What's going on?"

"Why is everything turned off?"

Jenner kept pushing through the crowd as he answered "Energy use is being prioritized. It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

Finally reaching his breaking point Daryl stepped up to Jenner shouting in his face "Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean? Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

He almost punched the guy right then when his response was "You'd be surprised" and kept walking

Walking into "Zone 5", as that asshole Jenner called it, an alarm started to sound. "30 minutes to decontamination" that creepy computer voice notified the group.

The anxiety level in the place just went up another 10 degrees. Making sure Kat and Cora were in front of him he started to lead them up to the door that would hopefully take them to safety. He was shocked when the door closed about 5 feet in front of them.

Turning back to where Jenner was sitting, he started to run at the man prepared to beat the hell out of him "You son of a bitch! You locked us in here!" He almost had his hand on the guy when Shane grabbed him from behind.

A more composed Rick walked up to Jenner "Hey, Jenner, open that door now." He asked the man.

"There's no point. Everything top side is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Then open the damn things" he growled. He was definitely scared. He hadn't been this close to death ever. That's saying something considering there were walking cannibal corpses out there.

"That's not something I control only the computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." Jenner pointed a finger at rick. He was acting like he gave us plenty of warning with his vague threat of closing doors.

"It's better this way."

He was really starting to hate this guy's voice

Finally rick was starting to get visibly scared "What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Hitting Jenner's chair Rick once again screamed "What happens in 28 minutes?"

Jumping up and looking like a crazed animal with nothing else to lose the doctor shouted "Come on! You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Sitting down and straightening out his coat he calmly continued "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack for example, H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H. ?" Ricked asked

"Vi define"

The eerily calm voice came over the speaker "H. high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000° and 6,000° and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief Regret…Everything."

There was no way he was drinking the kool-aid with this fucker. Turning around his eyes searched out the girls. Cora had her head buried in Kats neck and he could tell that she was crying. Kat had tears going down her cheeks and was quietly talking to Cora while rubbing her back. They couldn't die like this, he couldn't fail them.

Turning to Jenner he screamed "Open the door, Open that damn door." Jenner gave no response just kept staring at nothing.

T-Dog threw him an axe and he and Shane started to hammer at the door. In between the hits he could hear crying and it only made him more determined.

 **Kat's POV**

Flinching every time an axe hit the door, she focused on trying to calm her daughter down.

"Hey baby it's alright, I'm right here." She started to hum her daughter's favorite song and all she could do was rub her back.

She looked up when Jenner finally started to speak again "You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" Lori snapped

"All of you. You know what's out there? A short, brutal life and an agonizing death." Turning to Andrea he asked "your sister what was her name?"

"Amy"

"You know what this does. You've seen it."

He looked at Cora and nodded to Kat "Is that what you want for your daughter? The last few days she has to be filled with terror and ultimately becoming one of those things?"

"How dare you! I know I sure as hell don't want this. She is terrified and you are holding us hostage, you're scared and you don't want to die alone. I want my baby to see something beautiful before she dies, something like a sunset or just the sky itself. She deserves more than this" She was sobbing and holding her baby closer to her.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"Don't you talk to them!" Daryl shouted as he walked over to them. Bending down he kissed Cora's head and quietly stated "Can't make a dent"

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner threw the fact out like it was nothing.

She heard Daryl growl before he jumped up and yelled "Well your head ain't" axe raised toward Jenner.

Luckily everyone was able to stop him before he brought the axe down. He came to stand beside her. She could tell he was scared, something she never thought she would see on the youngest Dixon's face.

"Hey come sit down with us" she tried to smile up at him

He slid down the wall and ended up right beside her. "I'm sorry" he whispered barely audible over Jenner and Rick talking "I couldn't protect y'all."

"Hey that is non-sense. Do you think we would've made it this far without you? Nope I know that for a fact." She put her hand on his knee and gave a small squeeze.

"I don't regret it" he said while looking at her hand

"What?"

"Kissing you last night"

She was about to respond when she heard the argument heat up then the cock of a gun. Looking over she saw that Shane had a gun pointed at Jenner's head.

Hearing a scream from Shane right before he started to fire the gun at the computers she covered Cora. She felt a weight on her and knew that Daryl was trying to shield her.

Cora was screaming when Rick finally subdued Shane.

"Baby it's okay it's over now. Please baby stop screaming." She was about to break down, but she didn't want her daughter to know how hopeless everything was at that moment.

She knew Daryl went back to hit the door with the axe. It was futile but she recognized he wouldn't give up, he was a survivor.

She barely registered the words she was hearing as Jenner described why he stayed around "I made a promise to her. My wife. Test subject 19, she was my wife. She begged me to keep going as long as I could.

How could I say no? She was dying.

It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

Rick pleaded "Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's all we want a choice, a chance. Let us keep trying as long as we can."

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner started to key in a code on the keypad.

A second later there was a hiss and the door that Daryl had been banging on opened. Standing up she carried her precious baby up to the doors. Daryl immediately took Cora into his arms and grabbed Kats hand. She had their bags in her other hand and was being pulled by her redneck savior toward the front top of the building.

"God damnit" she hissed. Why are there so many stairs in this place? She really hated stairs.

When they saw sunlight, Daryl released her hand and handed her Cora. He went to the glass and started to hit it with the axe that he somehow managed to pull out of nowhere. She stood holding Cora while several people tried to break the glass but made no dent.

"Hey, look baby the sun is out." She tried to get Cora to look out the window. She was serious about what she said. She wanted Cora to see something good about this world before she passed. This was as close as she was going to get.

Cora sat her head up and looked outside, only to scream again when Shane fired that damn gun at the glass.

Sitting down against the wall she gave up. Where was Daryl? She wanted to be with him when it happened. Looking around she saw him running toward them and motioning and screaming for them to get down.

A second later he was on top of them and then a deafening boom. Quickly standing he helped them up. He ran ahead of them and helped them climb out of the broken window of the CDC. Making sure we were directly behind him he made sure walkers didn't get too close. Closing the door to his truck he told us to get on the floorboard of the truck. I covered Cora and Daryl made sure to cover both of us. All that was left was to wait for the explosion.

She could feel the heat even though she was a good distance away from the CDC and inside a truck. It shook the entire ground. And then it was over. Daryl sat up and allowed me to pick Cora off of the floorboard.

"Yall alright?" he asked out of breath

"Yeah. Were good" other than the fact that she couldn't stop shaking.

Without another word he started the truck and we pulled away from the CDC. No one looked back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A big thank you to Galwidanatitud, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, and whokisses. Thanks for the reviews!**_

Chapter 8

 **Kat's POV**

We managed to drive a good distance before it was settled that we should ditch a couple of the vehicles and siphon of the gas from the ones we were abandoning. T-Dog was trying to get all the gas he could out of Daryl's truck as I was putting our bags in Dales R.V.

Daryl had agreed to leave the truck and decided that he was going to ride Merles bike. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of him driving around in an open vehicle. Let alone one that made enough noise to pull every walker in a 10 mile radius to him. But he was a big boy and could take care of himself.

Here we were trapped in this thing like tuna, making our way to what was probably another dead end. Fort Benning had been the only option thrown out. I personally would've chosen Stone Mountain, I don't think the dead can handle climbing up a steep mountain. Since I didn't voice my opinion I couldn't really complain. So Fort Benning it was.

Looking around the R.V Dale was driving, Glen was in the passenger seat looking over his map. Andrea was laying on the bed in the back, Kat wasn't aware until later that she wanted to stay behind at the CDC and the only reason she left was to save Dale. T-Dog was playing solitaire on the floor. Shane was sitting across from her and Cora at the table, he kept checking his gun.

"Mom, where are we going now?" Cora asked

"We are going to an army base called Fort Benning, it's not too far from here and hopefully there will be other people there to help us." She smiled at her daughter. She prayed that none of her apprehension bled through her façade.

"Awesome" she turned to Shane "What are you doing?"

Looking up he smiled "Well I have to make sure that the guns are working properly. You have to clean them just like you have to clean your room. See a gun not a toy and has to be handled with care."

Nodding she began asking him what this was and what that was. He seemed more than happy to entertain her curious mind and telling her all about the inner workings of a gun.

Smiling she could hear the faint rumbling of Merles bike. Well I guess its Daryl's bike now. She took comfort in knowing he wasn't too far away.

Dale spoke up with an "Oh Jeez" which caused everyone to turn and look out a window. She was staring at a massive pile up of cars blocking the road ahead.

"See any way through?" Dale asked Daryl

She saw him nod and motioned for the R.V to follow him. As he drove by the window Cora was sitting at he made sure to wave to her. Then he looped around and led the way the maze of cars.

Everyone was eerily quiet as we drove through, hopeful to meet no obstacles. I tried to keep Cora occupied so that she wouldn't notice the dead bodies that were still in their cars. Both Cora and I screamed when the R.V made a terrible screeching noise. Laughing slightly I tried to calm Cora. "It's alright baby it was just the car that made that noise."

She started to giggle as well, knowing that it wasn't really funny but it was how she was able to deal with it after being scared to death.

Everyone piled out of the R.V "I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale muttered

"Problem Dale?" was Shane's ever so helpful reply

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of- Okay, that was dumb." The last was said as Dale looked around the sea of cars that surrounded us.

Everyone started to chime in

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…"

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find."

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start."

"- Maybe some water."

"- Or food."

Then Lori had to say "This is a graveyard, I don't know how I feel about this" shaking her head at Lori, she thought to herself "wasn't the whole world a grave yard at this point? Hell the damn dead were making everywhere they stood a graveyard."

I decided to break the silence with a "Come on y'all let's just look around. See if we find anything useful." Everyone broke off and started to search cars.

"Mom I'm tired can I stay close to the car with Sophia and Carl?" she asked

"Of course baby let me ask their mommas."

After talking with Carol and Lori, she left Cora to hang back with the other kids. Walking over to a SUV she opened the door and was greeted with the horrible smell of a dead body cooking in the Georgia heat. Gagging for a second she took a deep breath of fresh air and then climbed into the passenger side. Finding a duffle bag that was full of granola bars and bottles of flavored water, she grabbed it. Then took a second to look at the backseat where the body of a small child and mother laid. Crossing herself she sent up a small prayer for the two.

Turning around to step out of the vehicle she decided to check the glove box. Happy when she saw an unopened pack of cigarettes, she grabbed them and put them in her pocket. She would give them to Daryl.

Looking around she saw that Carol, Lori, Sophia, Carl and Cora were close to the R.V and going through a hatchback. T-Dog was siphoning off gas from the vehicles he could, Dale was atop his R.V and Daryl was close by looking through the trunk of a car. No clue where Rick, Shane, and Andrea were she shrugged and went back to looking at the next car.

A silver Camry had the back doors open and she started to pull out the boxes that were there. Surprised to find only photo albums and cookbooks that looked like every recipe was handwritten. I guess people were focused on their family and heirlooms when they fled. Couldn't blame them. It was a way to remember and connect to your past.

She noticed that it became quiet. No one was making any noise, looking around she didn't see anyone from her group. Panic began to set in. Turning to find her daughter she was caught off guard when a walker was face to face with her. It snarled and lunged for her. Suppressing a scream because she could hear more of them coming she tried to fight it off as quickly as she could. It was snapping its jaws and trying to take a bite. She had her hands pressed on the monsters shoulders hoping to keep it at bay and praying that the oncoming group of them didn't see her. Being pushed backwards she tripped over the box she just pulled out of the Camry. Falling hard on the cement she couldn't brace herself because her hands were occupied.

Suddenly she was trying to focus her eyes and registered that her head was aching. She was about to give in to the darkness that was taking her over, even though she knew it was certain death. Her arms were getting weak and she was fighting too damn hard to keep her eyes open. All of a sudden the weight of the walker pressing into her was alleviated, looking up she saw that Daryl had slammed his knife into the things head.

Giving a faint smile she decided she was going to close her eyes and let the darkness comfort her.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was watching Kat from across the road, she was looking through a car and was smiling to herself while looking at a book of some kind. She was gorgeous even though she was a sweaty mess. He smiled and admired her hair, it was such a dark color it could be mistaken for black. That is until the sun hit it, under the rays of the sun her hair glowed a beautiful brown with what looked like strands of gold throughout.

Completely distracted he looked to his left to see T-Dog jumping down behind a car. Looking around he saw what made the man hide. A whole group of walkers were coming right at them. He was about to run toward Kat when he noticed, that T-Dog was quietly shouting in pain. Turning toward him he saw that the idiot had cut his arm up something fierce. Sneaking around behind the walker closest to T-Dog he slammed his knife into his undead head, then lay the unmoving corpse on top of T-Dog. Making sure that T-Dog knew to be quiet he made his way through the cars to find Kat and make sure she was okay.

Damnit where was that woman, trying to stay low and out of the way of the walkers was becoming impossible. Finally he found the spot that he saw her last and at first was terrified. She was laying on the ground with a Walker fighting on top of her. He thought she was bit and ran to get the son of a bitch off of her. His knife stopped the walker from fighting and he immediately checked to make sure she was okay.

Looking down at her he saw a faint smile plague her lips before she passed out. Lifting her up he felt the stickiness of blood matted throughout her hair. His heart picked up its pace and he laid her in the back seat of the Camry then laid the walker on top of her. He went to the truck right beside the vehicle she occupied and hid under it. Waiting for the Walkers to pass.

Watching the last of the feet shuffle off he hoped she was okay. He knew that Cora was under the car with Sophia and most of the heard had probably passed by them by now. He rolled out from under the truck relieved that he didn't see a single dead bastard walking around. Running to Kat he threw the walker he placed on her to the ground and made sure she was breathing.

She looked pale and there was an awful lot of blood in the seat where her head lay. Lifting her up he tried not to jostle her too much, he wasn't sure what her injuries were. She moaned when he started to walk, well she was alive, that's good.

He heard a faint scream up ahead and started to pick his pace up a bit, unsure who was screaming he needed to make sure Cora was safe as well.

Nearing the front of the convoy he laid Kat down in Dales R.V. "T-Dog needs help" he told Shane "He is over there and he cut his arm up bad."

"Where is Cora" he asked the older man who was looking over Kat

"She and Sophia were attacked and chased off into the woods. two walkers followed them, Rick went after them. He will bring them back."

"Which way did they go?" Daryl was not nearly as calm as he sounded right then

"Son, I need you to show Shane where T-Dog is then I need some kind of dressing to wrap her head in." He nodded toward Kat "Can you do that for me?"

Shaking his head "Yeah sure" trying to ignore the fact that a kid he considered his daughter was in the woods.

 **Rick's POV**

Tumbling down the hill after the two girls and the two walkers, he quickly stood and followed after them.

Spotting his two targets he cut across the woods and wrapped his arms around Cora. She was struggling and was barely able to stand up after she just fell. "Shhhh, are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay" was her quiet response

Sophia was reaching for his gun demanding that he shoot them. "No. No! Those walkers on the road would hear it. Then it wouldn't be just two, it'd be hundreds." Her nod was the only confirmation that she understood.

Picking Cora up, she weighed nothing, he told Sophia to stay right beside him. He started to run trying to get away from the Walkers. He came upon a creek and placed Cora down on the ground as he jumped down the steep ravine. Sophia jumped into his arms first then Cora. Looking around he noticed that Cora was limp in his arms. She had passed out.

He spotted a place that the girls could hold up in and stay out of site. There was no way he was going to be able to outrun or fight off two walkers while carrying an unconscious girl and a panicked one. Laying Cora as deep into the shelter as he could he turned to Sophia.

"Sophia, you have to do exactly as I say. Hide in there. Squeeze in tight. I'll draw them away from you."

"No, no don't leave"

"Listen listen listen listen. They don't get winded. I do. I can only deal with them one at a time. I wouldn't be able to protect you. This is how we all survive. You understand? Okay?"

"Okay" she said as she climbed into the hiding spot

"I need you to look after Cora can you do that?"

"Yeah"

"If I don't make it back, run back to the highway, back to the others straight the way we came.  
Keep the sun on your left shoulder."

Once Sophia was settled in the hiding spot he grabbed the attention of the walkers "Come on you ugly son of a bitch. Come on." Then he ran into the woods and hoped a plan would form in his mind soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Rick's POV**

It only took about 10 minutes to take care of the walkers. He would have to remember to carry a knife or a weapon that was quieter than his gun in the future. Jogging back to the spot where he left the two girls, he started to call their names,

"Sophia, Cora it's me"

The only response he received was a gurgling noise and some rustling of leaves. Cautiously stepping up to where he left the girls he immediately dreaded the worse. What he saw wasn't much of a relief but he would take it over finding their bodies partially eaten. Laying on her back Cora was having a seizure and had somehow managed not to fall into the water. Her legs were in the creek. Running over to her he ducked under the enclosure to make sure that she was on her side and didn't fall into the water. There was no sign of Sophia anywhere. Taking his shirt off he laid it under Cora's head. Hopefully Sophia went back to the others to get help for the little girl.

Once the seizure subsided, he knew she would be too tired to walk. Picking her up he started the hike up to the highway and she slept the entire time in his arms.

 **Daryl's POV**

He couldn't stop looking into the woods hoping to catch a glimpse of Cora making her way back to her mom and him. He noticed that Kat was starting to stir and he hoped she stayed out of it until Cora arrived back safe. He didn't want to tell her that her baby was lost in the woods. He was still unsure why he didn't go running into the woods himself. He wasn't thinking straight is the only answer he could come up with.

Looking to the woods another time he heard movement and caught a flash of something moving. Stepping off the R.V and raising his crossbow he started to walk toward it. Rick stepped out of the woods carrying an unconscious Cora. He immediately feared the worse and dropped to his knees.

Rick was talking to him. What was he saying? He tried to focus on the man holding the unmoving body of someone he loved.

"She's fine….seizure….Sophia?"

Shaking his head he got back to his feet and took the fragile body in his own hands. Good she was breathing. He didn't realize he was crying until a tear fell on the little girls face he was watching.

"Is Sophia here?" Rick asked grabbing his shoulder

"No, she hasn't made back here." He started to walk back to the R.V and laid the little girl down next to her mother. They just looked like they were sleeping, that nothing was wrong.

Giving both of his girls a kiss he walked out to help search for Sophia.

Rick was pointing to the spot that he left the two girls "She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off when Cora had a seizure maybe to get help back at the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." He pointed in the direction of the rest of the group.

Looking up the bank he noticed that Glen was standing on the tracks of the missing girl. "Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail." Sometimes he wished people would use their heads. He wasn't a miracle worker just knew how to follow tracks and signs and he couldn't do that if people trampled all over them.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right."

"Shane, she understood me fine." Rick was still out of breath

Trying let Rick know he did the right thing he piped up with "Even Cora knows her right and left and she's five. I think Sophia knew what Rick was saying."

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck." Shane said shaking his head

Finally Daryl caught sight of a pair of small foot prints and they were leading the way that Rick told her to go. "Got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway."

Trying to stay focused on the tracks he was following was becoming difficult. All he could think about was Kat and Cora. Were they okay? Seeing Cora's body like that had put a terrible feeling deep inside him. One he didn't want to think about.

He followed the tracks until he noticed that for some reason Sophia changed directions and decided to go to the right. Squatting down to get a better look he notified the rest of the group with him "She was doing just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way." Pointing to the right and deeper into the woods. "I don't know why she would do that there are no other footprints so walkers weren't the issue."

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm." Rick had a good point and it was easier to track with less people around. He could hear better without several pairs of footsteps behind him.

Shane and Glen left them to go back toward the others and Rick followed him in the direction Sophia's tracks went. Hopefully they found her soon, it wasn't exactly safe out here anymore.

30 minutes into the search Sophia's tracks became barely noticeable.

"Tracks are gone" he almost forgot the cop was with him

"No, they're faint, but they ain't gone. She came through here." He said while indicating over a log and through some trees.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" he didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was worried and his mind preoccupied. He didn't have time to stop and show him what he spotted.

It didn't take much longer before they stumbled across a walker. Quickly shooting it in the head with his crossbow he went to retrieve the missing bolt from the things head. Hoping that the lost girl was hiding nearby from this walker he shouted "Sophia" there was no response.

Looking back to Rick he noticed that the cop was doing some kind of detective work. Like it was a homicide case or something.

Flipping the thing over he looked in its mouth "It fed recently, there is flesh caught in its teeth."

"Yeah but what kind of flesh?"

Pulling his knife out Rick ripped open the shirt of the walker "Only one way to know for sure."

Rick was about to shove his knife into the gut of the walker, when I put my hand up. "Here let me do it. How many kills you skin and gut in your life? Anyway, mine is sharper." Raising his hunting knife up, he shoved the blade down. He was surprised by how much he didn't care that he was cutting into a person, maybe it was the fact that this thing was no longer a human being. It was a lot easier than field dressing a deer since he didn't have to worry about not hitting the intestines. "Here comes the bad part" was the only warning he gave rick before he shoved both hands into the dead bastard and starting digging for the stomach.

It was weird it wasn't warm like he expected, way below body temperature. I guess that happens when you are dead and have no heart pushing blood through ya. Finding the stomach he noticed that it felt full and kinda started to fear what he was going to find.

Turning to Rick "Yeah, Hoss had a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." Ripping the stomach out, he threw it over to Rick's feet. He didn't want to be the one to see parts of an innocent little girl. It could've been Cora.

"I got this" he wasn't sure if Rick was telling him that he could do it or if he was trying to pump himself up.

Going through the contents of the stomach he put his knife in and pulled up the skull of a rodent. "This gross bastard had himself a whistle pig for lunch" turning to face the confused look on Ricks face "Ya know a woodchuck"

Nodding while standing up Rick announced "At least we know"

"Yeah at least we know" he knew Carol wouldn't find comfort in that but at least there was hope that Sophia was alive.

Walking back to the highway with rick was quiet until he spoke up "Would you be okay with leading the search for Sophia tomorrow? You know the woods better than anyone and I know that Carol would feel a lot better if you were out there looking."

"Yeah sure" He had no trouble searching for the girl. He could just as easily be out here searching for Cora instead of Sophia. "I wanna thank ya" he told Rick

"For what?"

"Taking care of Cora when I couldn't. Her momma will be grateful as well. That girls means a lot to me, both of them do." He wasn't use to showing any kind of feelings so this was getting a bit awkward.

"No need to thank me. That little girl of yours has an amazing outlook on life" Daryl didn't correct the man that she wasn't his little girl "the other day she was telling me a story about how you and Merle took her hunting once. She said that you bought her a pair of pink camouflage overalls. She was laughing and giving a pretty good Merle impersonation saying that he was shouting about 'not being able to find anything while they were hunting because Princess Petunia was here to scare everything away.' The girl couldn't stop laughing as she told the story" Rick was chuckling remembering the story that Cora told him.

Yeah, Daryl recalled that day. He knew Merle would be pissed that they wouldn't find anything but he also knew Merle loved the smile on her face just as much as he did when she came out wearing those offensive overalls. He put on a show but Daryl knew Merle could care less about coming home empty handed.

Before he knew it they were back at the highway and before he could go check on Kat and Cora he needed to let Carol know that they weren't giving up. The mother was visibly upset, even more so when she realized that Sophia wasn't with them.

"You didn't find her?"

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods."

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost" he couldn't track at night and he would be damn if he was babysitting a bunch of idiots wondering around the woods.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" The mother sounded so concerned and Daryl didn't miss the pleading in her voice.

Rick could tell that the group was starting to get alarmed. "Hey, I'm asking y'all not to panic. We know she was out there. And we tracked her for a while. We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." The speech seemed to work on everyone but Carol

"Is that blood?" she asked pointing to Daryl

"We took down a walker." Rick reached out to grab her shoulder

"Walker? Oh my God." She looked like she was about to pass out

Looking into the eyes of the woman on the verge of hysterics "There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia. Okay?"

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked. Who side was she on? They were trying to calm down a frightened mother and she wants to put doubt in peoples minds.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure." Daryl hoped his statement eased the woman's concern a little bit.

Daryl had to walk away when Carol started to blame Rick for leaving her little girl in the woods. He knew the man tried as hard as he could to save both Sophia and Cora. Hell, he was thankful the man had the balls to run after two walkers pretty much unarmed. If he hadn't there was no doubt in his mind that both Sophia and Cora would be certainly dead. Walking up to the R.V he hoped his girls were awake he needed the comfort in knowing that they were okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Daryl's POV**

Walking into the R.V he patted T-Dog on the shoulder. The guy looked like shit, he didn't know a black guy could look pale. Making his way to the back of the R.V where Kat and Cora were laying he paused to ask Glen how they were doing.

"Cora has woken up for a little bit and asked for water. She just went back to sleep. Dale said it's not uncommon for someone to be exhausted after a seizure. He's not alarmed."

"And Kat?" he asked as he brought himself down to her level and placed some stray hairs behind her ear.

"No change, she hit her head pretty good. It's probably a concussion at least." The Asian handed Daryl a damp rag "We've been trying to keep her cool."

"Thanks" he placed the rag on her forehead and silently demanded that she wake up. Didn't she know that people needed her? Cora needed her and he needed her. He refused to entertain the idea that she might not wake up.

"Daryl?" looking up he saw Cora looking at him with concern in her eyes "Is momma gonna be okay?"

"Of course she is sweetheart. She's just resting is all. How are you feeling? You had me worried outta my mind."

"I'm just really tired" and she looked it "Can you hand me my bag?" she pointed to the right of Daryl and he grabbed the purple bedazzled bag and laid it beside her. He wasn't sure if she would be able to hold onto the weight of the bag.

She started to unzip the front pocket of her backpack and then pulled out a small book.

"What's that?" he asked as he dabbed the rag on Kats forehead

"It's my brag book, wanna see it?" she perked up a great deal at the prospect of showing him the brag book, whatever that was.

"Of course, let me clean up a bit then I'll sit up there with you and you can show me your book. I'll be right back."

Smiling she started to make room for him in-between her and her mother for when he returned.

Quickly changing out of the dirty and smelly clothes he made his way back to the girl who was waiting on him. Cautiously getting on the bed, careful not to jostle Kat around he sat between the two girls.

He put his arm around the smallest and she immediately nestled in under his arm "So what's a brag book?"

"It's kinda like a photo album but smaller. It has all of my favorite memories in it." Opening the book the first picture was one of Merle, Daryl, Cora and Kat sitting on the back of a hayride. "Do you remember this day? It just rained and I wanted to sit in the front of the hayride right behind the tractor. It was going to take us to the pumpkin patch and Merle and me were going to find the biggest pumpkin." She smiled as she looked up at him "It was so muddy that the tractor tires were kicking up mud all over us." She started to laugh "Remember Merle yelling at the guy driving the tractor?"

"Oh yeah I remember I thought the guy was going to make us walk back from the pumpkin patch" he was only halfway joking about having to walk. Merle was upset and was raising all kinds of hell. But he was only upset because Asskicker was sad that mud got on her favorite tutu. Of course the mud was forgotten once they went in search of the biggest pumpkin they could find.

"We had the hugest pumpkin, then Uncle Merle dropped it in our driveway when he was getting it off the truck when we got home. He was nuts." Her contagious laugh spread to him and he was grateful to share and be a part of these memories.

Looking at the photo they all looked so happy. Merle had Cora in his lap and was making a weird face. The "Hugest" pumpkin as Cora just called it was beside them then Kat and Daryl were on the other side. Their legs were hanging off the back of the hay covered trailer and Daryl had his arm draped over Kat. They all looked so happy and looked like a normal family.

Startled out of his thoughts Cora closed the book and whispered "We should finish looking at the book later I'm getting sleepy." She said through a yawn

"Of course, just close your eyes." He was rubbing his hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her like Kat does. He looked down and noticed her breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep. Looking down to his left, he knew he had a concerned look on his face. Why hadn't she woken up? Is this normal? Sliding down a bit on the bed he made sure that Cora was still comfortable with her head on his arm and he closed his eyes.

He was jolted awake by the sound of someone throwing up. Looking around he noticed it was dark outside and that Cora had moved onto her side and was no longer on his arm. Where was Kat? Quickly getting up he followed the sounds of someone coughing. Walking out of the R.V. he saw her on all fours and vomiting. Dale was rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. "It's completely normal to experience vomiting after a head injury. Just let it out."

"I've got it from here, you get some rest." He told the older man

As he walked away he replaced Dale's hands with his own and was rubbing her lower back in small circles. "How ya feelin?" that was a stupid question

"Like shit, I tried to make it out here. I didn't want to wake y'all. I only made it this far before I got too dizzy." She managed to say in between retching.

"You shoulda woke me up dummy. You shouldn't be up and about yet. You hit that hard head of yours pretty damn hard."

"Well you two looked too cute I didn't want to ruin it. Anyway, I'm fine, I'll be 100% by morning." She tried to stand but immediately grabbed her head "Guess I'm still a little dizzy."

As she was about to sit back down but instead he picked her up and walked her back to the R.V. "you are going to rest and no arguing. Ya hear? No more getting up, and if you need to, you better let me know. Understand?" he asked as he sat her back down on the bed.

"Yes sir" she gave a mock salute "Can I have some water please?"

Grabbing a bottle from the table he handed it off to her. "I'm going to go keep watch. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

"No, please" she reached out her hand and took hold of his "Can you lay with me for just a minute?"

His only response was climbing back into bed, as ninja like as he could. As soon as he was laying back down in between the girls Kat's head found his chest.

"I thought I was going to die. I would've if you hadn't once again saved me Dixson." She whispered to him "Promise me something?"

"Depends, what am I promising?" he hadn't noticed that he was rubbing her arm in the same way he was earlier with Cora.

"If something happens to me can you be there for Cora? I know it won't be long but I want to make sure she's not alone."

"I ain't gonna promise that because you're going to be there. And a promise aint gonna change the fact that I would be there for her anyway. You know that." He hated this line of thinking and talking. These are things he didn't want to think about, especially not after seeing both of their bodies motionless earlier that day.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure. It's a mothers job to worry, you know that." Yawning she patted his chest before she said "Thank you."

He didn't even think there was time for a reply before she fell back asleep.

 **Kat's POV**

This was the second time in as many days that she was waking up with a splitting headache. Letting out a slight groan she turned to see Cora was sleeping beside her. Daryl must've snuck out, looking out the window she was curious why they were still sitting here on the highway. They should be on their way to Fort Benning by now.

Bracing herself against the walls of the R.V. she made her way to the door and was immediately greeted by a painful blinding light. A slight hiss escaped her lips as she covered her eyes.

"Well the dead rise...okay, maybe that's not a good joke anymore" Dale said a little too loud

"Hey, where is everyone? Why are we still here?" she asked as she stepped toward the older man.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know what happened would you. You have been out of it."

"What? What happened? Daryl is he…"

"No, no calm down. Daryl is fine. Actually better than most of us."

"Then what happened?" She sat down, not sure her legs could support her and her head was killing her

"Do you remember the herd of walkers that came through here?" She nodded her head, which was a terrible mistake. "Well Cora and Sophia were chased into the woods by a couple of walkers."

"What?" She stood up to go check on her baby and as immediately greeted with a bout of dizziness. Dale was at her side a second later forcing her to sit back down.

"Cora is fine. Rick went after them and hid them while he took care of the walkers. When he came back Cora was having a seizure and Sophia was nowhere to be found. We think she tried to get back to us for help with Cora. Everyone is out looking for her right now."

"A seizure?" She knew seizures were common with cancer but they never meant anything good. A list of things were running through her head. Fever, head injury, infection of the fluid around the brain, and a tumor on the spine or brain could all be causes of a seizure. Like she said nothing good. She knew Cora was not going to heal especially without treatment but this was making it a little too real.

She refused to cry. There was a little girl missing and she at least had her daughter with her. For now. "They will find her, Daryl is great at tracking." Dale smiled and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Ain't you supposed to be fixin that radiator? What if they come back with Sophia and Rick wants to move on right away?" startled she turned to see T-Dog looking at Dale. He had a crude bandage over his forearm.

"I had it fixed yesterday." Dale said while shrugging his shoulders

"What? What was all that rubbing and sanding for then? - That just bullshit?"

"Yeah, that's one word. Another word would be pantomime- just for show. No one else needs to know that."

"Pantomime" T-dog repeated and looked slightly disgusted

"If the others know we're mobile, they'll want to mobilize and move on."

"So you don't think they're gonna find Sophia, that it?"

"I'm just guarding against the worst. Sooner or later, if she's not found, people will start doing math. I want to hold off the needs-of-the-many- versus-the-needs-of-the-few arguments as long as I can."

Smiling Kat piped in with "That is one tricky hose, huh T-Dog?" She knew Dale was right and if it was Cora out there she would be thankful for all he was doing

"Yeah, very" T-dog replied. He came to sit down next to her "How are ya doin?"

"I'm fine just a wicked headache." Looking at the man she knew he was in worse shape than she was. He was sweating more than what was reasonable for the mild heat and he looked exhausted, "You? What happened to you by the way?"

Looking down at his arm he gave a humorless laugh "I fell on a piece of metal and cut my arm up when the herd came through. Probably be dead if it wasn't for your man" the last was said as he pointed over at her "He saved my black ass from being eaten."

"He has a habit of saving people, did the same for me." Giving a shy smile she finished with "Also, he is not my man, just a dear friend."

"Yeah, whatever you say"

Ignoring the look he was throwing at her she decided she had enough attention on her and Daryl's relationship for the day. "Let's take a look at that arm."

 **Daryl's POV**

Rick, Shane, and Carl continued off to further look for Sophia. Daryl was in charge and babysitting three women and an Asian. Sounded like a sitcom. They were doing more talking than looking for the missing girl and it was starting to work his nerves.

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asked

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." He replied. Right now they were in three separate groups and he hated the fact that it meant less people to watch Kat and Cora. Right now their only protection was an old man and an injured man.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea shot a look to Lori

What was her deal with the guns anyway? Let it go already lady.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Andrea took the gun Lori offered "all of you."

He guessed they were taking a break because Carol and Lori decided to sit down and have a pow-wow. He should've came out here on his own and searched. It would've been easier and he would've covered more ground.

Not long after the group started to track into the woods to continue the search for Sophia the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. All of them turned in the direction the sound came from.

"Come on, were losing daylight" he didn't want anyone to start panicking.

"That was a gunshot." Lori declared

"We all heard it." He didn't see the point in announcing what they all knew

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." He was trying to keep the group calm. Panicked and afraid makes people do stupid stuff, like wondering around looking for someone and in turn getting yourself lost.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly." Actually he didn't know Rick or Shane but he figured she was right they seemed bright enough to know better.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Great now Carol was starting to panic alongside Lori.

"Look, there's nothing we can do about it, anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." He remembered why he hated people. They don't think.

"So, what do we do?" Lori asked

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway" he didn't give them a chance to argue with him because he turned and started to walk back to the road.

He got as far as about 30 feet before he noticed Andrea and Carol weren't with them. "God damnit!" he shouted to himself. These people were going to drive him insane. He walked back toward the two stragglers and overhead the last of their conversation. Andrea was telling Carol "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

Going off of his anger he decided to just speak what he was thinking "I'll tell ya what it's worth…Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl and she's gonna be just fine."

Giving one last look at the group he asked "Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." Then he turned to go back to Kat and Cora not caring if the others chose to follow him or not.

 **Kat's POV**

Dale decided that he could use the time to collect some spare parts from the abandoned vehicles while she tried to play nurse to T-Dogs arm. Pulling up the makeshift bandage made up of electrical tape and a single piece of gauze he hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she couldn't stop she had to look at the veins around the cut. Peeling a little more off the wound he reached out and grabbed her hand "Please don't touch it, its throbbing something awful."

"Hey listen I have some heavy duty pain pills that I am going to go it for ya. Jenner gave them to me for Cora but you clearly need them. Then we are going to search these cars and hopefully come across some antibiotics. I think you have blood poisoning. Your veins are discolored and you have a fever and chills going on."

He started laughing "Oh, man. Wouldn't that be the way? World gone to hell. The dead risen up to eat the living And Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm."

She didn't find the humor in it so she turned to go to the R.V. to get some pain relief for T-Dog. She stopped by the bed to make sure Cora was okay. Her daughter was still sleeping, her body not up for the task of fighting off any intruders that were inside of her. Watching her she tried to memorize her face. Her head that was once overtaken by unruly auburn curls was now as smooth as could be. Her eyes, though they were closed for now, would be a beautiful milk chocolate. Her nose that would wrinkle when she was thinking as just like her dads. She could see where she would chew on her bottom lip when she was worried about something or thinking really hard. Her daughter picked the last trait up from her. Bending down to give her sleeping angel a kiss, she turned to her bag and searched for the pills for T-Dog.

The search through the cars were not turning up the reward that she was hoping for. She did manage to find some Tylenol, batteries, water, a couple of boxes of cereal, and another pack of cigarettes for Daryl. Making her way back to the R.V she saw T-Dog was leaning against it.

"Any luck" she asked as she sat down beside him

"Nah, just a whole lotta nothing." He did not look good

"Don't worry we will find something soon. I just know it." She was trying to reassure the man

"What are we doin'? People off in the woods, they's looking for that poor girl and we're here.  
Why? 'Cause they think we're the weakest."

Kat was a little confused where the man was going with this

"We got Dale who's like 70, you have a banged up head, your little girl is sick, and I'm the one black guy. Do you realize how precarious that makes my situation?"

"What the hell are you talking about T?"

"I'm talking about two good-old-boy cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Who in that scenario do you think is gonna be first to get lynched?"

Shocked it took her a minute to respond "What is wrong with you? That redneck went out of his way to save you and me for that matter. They care enough to be out there combing the woods for a lost little girl. Ain't no one getting lynched T. what does that even mean? Am I missing something?"

"Look where we are- Stuck in this mess here. I mean it. Why are we on the side of this road like live bait? Let's go, you, Cora, dale and me. Let's go before they get back." He was talking non-sense, this wasn't the T-Dog she knew. She noticed he was shaking. She cautiously reached out to feel his forehead.

"Oh my God you are burning up" pulling out the newly found Tylenol she handed him a couple "Here take these. It's not much but hopefully it'll stop your brain from cooking any more than it already has." She grabbed a rag and dumped some water on it. "Here put this on your head, it'll cool ya down a bit."

She finally got T-Dog to rest and then heard Dale shouting about someone being shot. She walked out of the vehicle and found part of their group had returned. Daryl was clearly upset since he just told Dale to climb down out of his ass. She walked over to him and handed him a bottle of water.

He was disgusting looking. Covered in dirt and sweaty as hell, but somehow that combination made the muscles in his arms that much more prominent.

"Thanks" he muttered as he took the bottle "How are you and Asskicker doin?"

"We are doing great, ya know for it being the end of the world and all. How are you?" she pulled out a pack of cigarettes that she had been holding for him "Here I found these, figured you'd want them."

He took what was offered and nodded a thanks. "Apparently Carl has been shot. This group is dropping like flies."

"Well Carl has been shot he ain't dead yet, so stop talking like that. I know you, you'll find Sophia. If anyone can it's you Daryl Dixson."

Turning she went to join the rest of the group

 **Daryl's POV**

That woman put way too much faith in him. Finding his lighter he lit the cigarette Kat gave him. He needed to think a second before being surrounded by those people again. He only ever talked to three other people before meeting up with this group and it was exhausting having all these people around. He entertained the idea of just packing up and taking Kat and Cora with him, but then, there was safety in numbers. Giving a frustrated growl he turned to join the rest of the group, he had to try and play nice.

As he was approaching the group he seemed to walk into another argument amongst the idiots. Great.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful."

He could only imagine how the kid would feel if she made her way back only to see no one here. She would feel abandoned. "Okay. We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." See he could be a team player.

"If the RV is stayin', I am too."

"Thank you. Thank you both." Carol said while turning to him and Dale

"I'm in."

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm…" Glen was cut off by Dale

"Not you, Glenn-You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on-But most important, you have to get T-Dog, Kat and Cora there. This is not an option. Kat has a head injury and Cora needs to be able to relax in a house. Not to mention T's cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. We have to get him to the farm and see if they have any antibiotics, otherwise he will die." Dale told Glen

Walking around to Merles bike he noticed a rag on the bike. These people have no respect for anyone else's stuff. Reaching into the saddle bag he grabbed his brother's stash of various pills.

Making his way to the hood of the Cherokee he threw the rag at the old man "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle. Why's you wait till now to say anything? I got my brothers stash."

He looked up at Kat who was walking out of the R.V. "You could've said something. You knew Merle got the clap on occasion."

"Ew, I never talked venereal diseases with your brother, or you, for that matter. How was I supposed to know you would plan on getting the clap post apocalypse and hold on to his STD pills?"

He had to hide his smile. He loved it when she showed her feisty side.

"Here it is Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class." He threw the bottle to Dale and followed Kat into the R.V.

"You and Asskicker are going to go with the Asian kid to meet up with Lori and Rick at that farm they took Carl to."

Turning her head she glared at him "Excuse me? That sounded an awful lot like an order and not a suggestion."

"Hey, chill out woman. It was Dales idea." Christ she had an evil glare

"Well Cora and I are staying wherever you are. So he will deal with it. Besides the doctor or whatever this guy is that's fixing Carl needs to be focused on T and Carl. Not Cora and I."

"You do remember you hit your head and was out like a light for hours? Not to mention she" motioning to Cora "had a seizure. I think yall's injuries are pretty severe. So I'm asking NOT telling you to go to that farm. Please"

Sighing and walking to the table of the R.V. she sat down and buried her face in her hands. "Daryl I can't. I can't do it on my own. I need you to be there with me when it happens and so does Cora"

Sitting across from her he could see the tears refusing to fall from her eyes "when what happens?"

"Don't you get it? That man on that farm can't do anything for her. Seizures are not good things Daryl, it probably means the disease is spreading and her body can't fight it no more." A sobbing sound escaped her as she was trying to hold it together. "We need you there when she does leave. She should be surrounded by loved ones and you are one of those loved ones. I know you'd hate yourself for not being there so you need it as much as we do." She gave in and her body was trembling as she cried.

Standing in front of her he dropped to his knees and held her. "Hey you are the strongest person I know and the smartest. You'd think by now I would know not to argue with you." His thumb stopped stroking her tears away and moved to her trembling lips, he traced them, a gentle caress.

She looked up at him and gave a hesitant smile. He didn't know what came over him but he leaned his head down and kissed away any remaining tears that were on her beautiful face. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was so brave and strong. He wished he could take away all the hurt and snuff out anything that threatened to hurt her or Cora.

All he could do was hold her and rub her back. Hoping his hands relayed what he didn't have the nerve to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Karen, Cora is five but her birthday is coming up soon.

Sorry this is a short chapter, I'm really excited to get Daryl, Kat, and Cora to the farm. Although right now my house has the plague. Once again thank you to MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon and galwidanatitud for your reviews.

Chapter 11

 **Kat's POV**

Glen and T-Dog left not that long ago to meet up with Rick, Lori, Shane, and Carl at the farm. She wanted Carl to be okay but she didn't know the extent of his injury so she did the only thing she could, she prayed. Except lately her prayers have sounded more like pleads or trying to bargain with the man up stairs.

Somehow Cora had managed to go to sleep even with Carol crying and Andrea trying to reassemble Daryl's gun. Kat was not so lucky and by the looks of Daryl's foot tapping from his spot on the floor beside her, neither was he. She heard him groan then watched him sit up grab his crossbow and walk over to Andrea "I need my clip now".

"I'm gonna walk the road look for the girl" he said as he looked over at Carol.

Andrea handed him the clip back then jumped up "I'm coming too".

From the window of the R.V. Kat watched the pair walk into the woods. A feeling she wasn't used to washed over her. What could she possibly do to help? Wasn't she a lawyer or something? The blonde bimbo's face looked more Botox than human. Woah! She didn't know why she was thinking these thoughts, it wasn't like her at all. Kat actually liked Andrea she was nice enough and if Daryl wanted to have her follow him into the woods, why did she care. Sighing she turned over and she tried to block out the sounds of Carol while waiting for sleep to come.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had been trying to get away from people by offering to go into the woods to look for Sophia. Andrea decided to tag along, he couldn't blame her. Carol's cries had become too much for him to handle. Apparently the blonde didn't get the hint that he was seeking quiet because she started to talk to him.

He didn't get it, nothing about him screamed "Please talk to me I'm an approachable guy" in fact he tried to through off the opposite vibe.

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?"

He shined his flashlight in her face. She seemed unfazed "You got that look on your face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? - We just started looking."

"Do you?" she asked again

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia for Christ's sake. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost all the time and they survive." Granted that was before there was the undead walking "- It happens all the time."

"She's only 12."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak. My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful."

"I'm sorry." She started to laugh "I'm sorry, that is a terrible story."

Yeah it was he thought. His past was littered with terrible stories. He grew up rough but that is probably what allowed him to make it back to his house after nine days wondering around the woods. His rough life made him a survivor. Sophia wasn't so lucky, she was too sweet.

He didn't voice his thoughts though. He opted to go with "Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage." It was true, and he was going to find that little girl.

Walking further into the woods they came upon a tent and turned to see a tree right above them was rustling. Shining his light he found a walker, one that tried to hang himself but his guess was a deader came over and started to chew on his dangling legs so he turned.

Leaning into the tree he saw the note that the guy wrote before stringing himself up.

"Got bit.  
Fever hit.  
World gone to shit.  
Might as well quit."

"Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait. And a mess." From behind him he heard Andrea gag "You all right?"

"Yeah just trying not to puke." Her head was down and her hands were on her knees.

"Go ahead if you gotta."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a minute." Wiping at her mouth "How'd you learn to shoot?"

"Gotta eat. Guess that's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Hanging up there like a big piñata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs." The walker was trying its damnedest to get to him and Andrea

Hearing coughing he turned to see that she was vomiting. "Wasn't a lot that came up" she wiped her hands on her pants "I thought we were changing the subject."

Turning to walk away he tried to lighten the mood "Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass."

Andrea put her hand on his shoulder and pointed the flashlight at the walker hanging by a rope around his neck "Aren't ya gonna?"

He knew what she wanted him to do. "No. He ain't hurting nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang." The guy had been weak and Daryl couldn't imagine just giving up. Maybe if Kat and Cora weren't around he'd be more inclined to that line of thinking. No, he was a survivor and deep down he knew he never would take his own life. He'd go down fighting.

Andrea was gazing up at the coward. He knew she tried to stay behind at the CDC and the only reason she was standing there with him now was because of Dale. "You want to live now or not? It's just a question." He was genuinely curious what her answer would be.

Pivoting to look at him "An answer for an arrow. Fair?" she waited for him to nod "I don't know if I want to live or if I have to or if it's just a habit."

"That's not much of an answer." Raising his crossbow he ended the struggling of the walker "Waste of an arrow." having decided that he was done having heart to hearts with people he started to head back to the R.V.

Showing up empty handed, no little girl in tow, he walked into the vehicle. Instead of resting back on the floor where his sleeping bag was he made his way over to Kat and Cora. Cora was laying on her side. Her face almost smashed against the side of the R.V with Kat's arm around her. Not caring that he was dirty and sweaty he laid down beside Kat. Turning to his side so that his face was buried in Kat's hair, careful not to hit her wound. He threw his arm over Kat and Cora. He was able to fall asleep listening to their light snoring.

 **Kat's POV**

Waking up she felt a weight pressed against her back and over her arms. Before she was able to panic she heard a gruff "Mornin" next to her ear.

"Jesus Daryl, you scared me to death" she whispered, trying to not wake Cora "Get off me fool, I have to pee"

He laughed as he removed his arm and sat up. She tried not to show the disappointment on her face and that she missed his warmth already. She really did have to pee she wasn't joking. Trying to sneak out of bed and into the bathroom of the R.V was damn near impossible. There were people everywhere. Carol was on the floor and Andrea was on the couch, her feet sticking off the side. Finally making it to her destination she finished up and tried to fix her hair. Which was impossible since there was a huge white rag bandage thing covering her head like a turban. Making her way out of the bathroom she went to get some fresh air.

Dale was once again standing atop his precious car. Didn't that man ever sleep? She went over to a bag that she left on the road yesterday and pulled out a window marker. She found it amongst what looked like a cheerleaders belongs. Finding the car that was closest to where the convoy was parked and near the guardrail she wrote on the front window "Sophia stay here. We will be back every day." Then she grabbed some bottles of water and a couple of boxes of cereal that she found yesterday. Laying them on the hood of the car. She twisted around just as Daryl was walking toward her.

"I hope she happens to look at this car. I think it's the best one. Maybe I should write it on a couple more just to be sure?" she asked the man

"Nah, I think this is good. She'll see it" he smiled over at her "Wanna help me get these bags in the cars? We should be heading out soon. Get your head looked at."

"Yeah of course, although, I have a head injury so maybe you should do all the heavy lifting" she joked as she knocked his shoulder with her own.

"I don't mind doing the heavy lifting Kat" Without another word he reached down and grabbed the bag she was just using and walked back to the rest of the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Kat's POV**

Pulling into the long driveway to the farm Kat was anxious. No one knew if Carl was alright. Once the car stopped everyone started to pile out of their vehicles. Kat carried Cora to stand next to Daryl. Rick and Lori walked out of the old white farmhouse and met the rest of the group.

Dale was the first to speak "How is he?"

Kat let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when Lori answered the group with a tired smile "He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people."

Rick spoke up and added "-And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him." Turning her head she saw that Shane was hanging back from the rest of the group and had decided on a makeover. His head was shaved and he had on a pair of ill-fitting overalls. She smiled over at him but he just bowed his head and look at the ground.

"We are having a memorial service for Otis later today if you all would like to join." She turned to see an older man with white hair addressing the group. She guessed he was Hershel. Then she continued to look around at the new faces. A pretty Burnette and a young blonde were standing close to each other. Then her eyes found a crying older woman, probably close to the deceased Otis.

Apparently she missed something because the group had started to scatter. Daryl was talking to Hershel and nodded over at her and Cora. Not long after Daryl went to get his tent set up Hershel walked over to her and gave a slight smile "Let's get that head looked at, shall we?"

Still carrying Cora she followed him into his house. Motioning her to take a seat at the kitchen table, she thanked him as she took the seat. He walked into the kitchen and returned a short time later with some apple juice. "I figured she might be thirsty" inclining his head toward Cora.

Sitting Cora in the chair next to her, she handed her daughter the surprisingly cold glass of juice. Cora's eyes lit up and she thanked the man as she eagerly drank it down.

He started to remove the makeshift bandage from around her head and look over her wound. "Well, you definitely needed stitches but it's been too long now. The bleeding has stopped that's the important thing." Moving around to her face he looked at her eyes "You most certainly have a concussion, we will get the wound cleaned up and put some dressing on it. Other than that, rest is the only thing you can do. I'll get a room ready for you and your daughter. Y'all can stay in the house."

"I appreciate that but we don't want to impose and honestly Cora loves camping outside. Thank you though." It was very thoughtful of the man to open his house to them but she didn't want to bother him or his family.

"Alright, but I mean it, you need to rest. I'll get some gauze and you'll be fixed up."

After she was freshly bandaged and Cora was hopped up on apple juice they made their way to the rest of the group. She spotted Daryl setting up her tent. Cora must've had a sudden burst of energy because she ran over to him and jumped on his back. He was caught off guard since he was bending over putting a stake into the ground but she could see his smile. He was probably happy Cora was doing something other than sleeping. Lord knows she was.

"Thanks for setting up the tent sir"

"No biggie. I was thinking—uh" he looked nervous about whatever he was trying to say

"Well what is it you were thinking?" she enjoyed seeing an unsure Dixon, it was rare to see.

"I was thinking maybe…I could share a tent with y'all? That way my tent will already be packed up in case we have to leave the farm in a hurry and I would feel better knowing I was near in case something happens."

"Of course dork" she smiled "it's a four person tent and we only got 2 ½ people, so there's plenty of room for you and your abundance of possessions." She was trying to ease his awkwardness. She loved the idea of him close to her. She was at comforted when he was around, she felt safe. She would never tell him that because that would be too much pressure for the Dixon.

Finding out from Lori who Otis was and what he had done for Carl, Kat had no issue going to his memorial service. It was held atop a small hill on Hershel's farm.

It was beautiful here and seemed completely untouched by the chaos around them.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace.  
He died as he lived, in Grace." Hershel finished and then turned to Shane "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

Turning to the man, Kat noticed that he seemed different and not just the haircut either. He seemed distant like he was trying to forget or hide something. "I'm not good at it, I'm sorry" he mumbled

Patricia, Kat had been told was Otis's wife, spoke up and said through tears "You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." She felt sorry for the older woman. She knew what it was like to lose a husband.

"Okay." Shane looked nervous but he started to tell the story of Otis's sacrifice to save Carl

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping, It was bad, Ankle all swollen up. -'We've got to save the boy' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack and he shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said."

Shane stopped a second to take a breath, clearly out of sorts and dealing with what happened.

"He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back… If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He placed a stone on the monument that Hershel and his family made in honor of Otis.

She hadn't known Shane long but she knew that he was breaking. He was always confidant and sure of himself but what she just saw in the man was the opposite of that. They would have to keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay.

 **Daryl's POV**

Walking back to the tent with Cora on his back and Kat by his side he couldn't help but notice that both girls seemed happier. Maybe it was the fact that they were outside in fresh air and not cooped up in that smelly R.V. Bending down to let the girl jump off he noticed the youngest of Hershel's daughter approaching them. He nodded his head toward the visitor and Kat got the hint to do all the talking for them.

"Hi, Beth right?"

"Yes ma'am, and your Kat and your daughter is Cora correct?" the blonde asked

"Yep, that's us and" pointing over to him "That one's Daryl, he doesn't do a lot of talking but he's not as scary as he looks" Daryl decided to shoot a glare at Kat, he had an image to uphold after all.

"I was wondering, if it's all right with you, if Cora would like to help me bake some cookies? Daddy said to make sure you rest and she looks like she would be great company in the kitchen."

He could see Kats hesitation in letting her daughter leave her sight. Last time that happened she was chased into the woods by walkers.

"Sounds good to us" he barked from behind Kat. Then apparently it was her turn to glare at Daryl. He shrugged before he said "You need to rest and Asskicker ain't gonna let ya. She is too pumped up" there he gave a reasonable response

"Thank you Beth. She will love making cookies, but if she is too much trouble you let me know. I guess Daryl is right" she scoffed "I guess there's a first time for everything. Besides it'll be good for her to do something normal."

This was good. Kat could get some rest and Cora would be occupied doing something kids do. He watched Kat introduce Beth to Cora, they seemed so much alike even though the two were at least separated by ten years in age. The duo immediately hit it off and walked hand in hand back to the farm house.

"She seems to be doing better" Kat said from beside him

"Yeah, well she is a fighter. It helps that we aren't on the run for now, it'll be good for you two to relax. -How's your head?"

"Its fine, doesn't even hurt anymore. Besides I've had worse"

"Like what?"

"You don't know everything about me Mr. Dixon." It was true he didn't. He knew a lot about her but sometimes she could be just as closed off as he was. "Maybe I'll tell ya one of my stories tonight when you get back from searching" he looked at her "-yeah I know you were going to go look for Sophia. Just be careful out there. I'm going to go" she brought her hands up to signal air quotes "rest". Then she disappeared into the tent.

He walked up to the rest of the group who was looking over a map.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick sounded eager to start searching

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." Hershel told Rick then turned to Shane "-And your ankle Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me" Daryl spoke up "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." He knew the more time they weren't searching the less likely they were going to find Sophia.

"I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back"

"That's a good idea Kat wrote on a car, where we were the R.V broke down, for Sophia to stay there. She also left some supplies for her." Daryl told Shane to make sure he looked in the marked car.

"Good, that's good. All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right have everyone out looking for her in groups." Rick spoke out loud but Daryl didn't think it was to anyone around him, more to himself.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane had a point, people needed to at least know the basics of using a gun.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." Daryl should have figured that Hershel was some kind of democrat but by the looks of this farm they haven't had much need for guns. I guess except to shoot kids, hell his group should join in on the gun safety lesson.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…" Shane started to argue but was cut off by Rick

"-Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that." Rick put his gun down on the hood of the car followed by Shane doing the same "First thing, first. We finish setting up camp, then find Sophia." Rick continued

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that." Shane stated

"You do what has to be done."

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" the brunette asked the group

"The truth"

Daryl didn't miss the silent exchange between the father and daughter. Hershel shook his head signaling her not to speak anymore.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

Once Hershel nodded that it was okay to have one rifle on the premises Daryl and Shane started to walk off.

"Ya know I ain't giving you my gun right?" Daryl told Shane

"Wasn't planning on taking it, to be honest I think it's a poor call to leave us unarmed and our asses hanging out but I respect Rick and I know he owes Hershel."

"Alright see ya" Daryl said as he broke away from the man to get ready for his search of Sophia. Checking his bolts he saw that he was running low –he would have to make some more soon. He didn't bother to tell Kat bye he knew she was resting.

On his way out to the woods he heard Rick shout his name

"Daryl. You okay on your own?"

"I'm better on my own. I'll be back before dark." He was eager to hear the story that Kat had promised him when he returned tonight.

"Hey. We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are we just chatting?"

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

"My other plans fell through." Daryl shouted as he turned to walk into the woods. He wasn't out here searching because he thought he owed this group anything, he was doing it for his own reasons. He might not be able to save Cora but Sophia was within his control. He knew she was safe and refused to believe otherwise.

 **Kat's POV**

She could not sleep anymore and she couldn't be in this tent another second. Her sanity was at risk here. She pulled the tent door open and decided to take a seat on a lawn chair before going to check on Cora. It was beautiful here it reminded her of her Paw-Paw's farm but Hershel had a lot more land than her Paw-Paw did. There were plenty of mature trees, probably over a 100 years old to provide enough shade around the whole camp.

"Hi, I'm Maggie. Hershel's daughter"

She turned to see the young woman smile at her. "Please take a seat Maggie. I'm Kat and if you are here to spy on me, you can tell your dad I am resting" she teased

"Actually I was coming to see if you needed anything from town, Glen and I are going on a run and I figured I would ask. We are going to the pharmacy, so if you can think of anything you or your daughter need I'll be happy to look for it."

Kat couldn't help but smile at the generosity of the Greene family "I appreciate it but I have some pain relief for Cora if she gets too bad and there isn't much else we can do for her." Her smile started to falter a bit

"Oh, okay. You know my momma, daddy's first wife, died of cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kat placed a comforting hand on top of Maggie's

"No need for that, just thought you might want to know. In case you would want to talk about it. I know it's hard and it's tough trying to stay strong for that person. So if you ever want to talk don't hesitate alright?" Maggie started to walk away

"Hey Maggie" she called as she got up from her seat and chased after her "If you don't mind -see Cora's birthday is coming, up or at least I think it is. Anyway if you see anything that you think she might like could you grab it? I don't want you to go out of your way and I'm not going to ask Glen because he would risk getting bit to make her happy. I just want her to have something. Ya know? But only if it's not inconvenient and like I said it's no big deal."

The younger woman grinned at her and silenced Kat by putting her hand on her shoulder "Of course I'll keep my eyes out and I'll try to find some chocolate to. Kids love chocolate right?"

"Yeah well who doesn't? I think I'll walk back with you to check on Cora and make sure she hasn't burnt the kitchen down."

Walking into the house she followed the sounds of giggling and walked into a battle of some sort. Flour was everywhere and there was a broken egg laying on the floor. Coughing to make her presence known the two girls turned to her. Kat couldn't keep the smile hidden when she saw Beth and Cora's face.

Beth had flour on the tip of her nose and lines coming out the sides of her nose – like whiskers. Cora might've had a design on her face at one point but now she just looked like a ghost, her entire face was covered in flour.

"Well, we should get this cleaned up before Hershel kicks us off the farm this second for ruining his house" she said in between laughs

"I already know about the mess" she stopped laughing when she saw Hershel walk around the side of the fridge, but the break in laughter was short lived because then she saw his face started up again. His face was also covered in flour, a clear handprint right in the middle of his face.

"It's good to have laughter in this house again" he said "Now who wants a cookie?"

"Y'all go sit outside on the porch and enjoy your cookies. I'll clean up this mess. Although I don't think it'll be as much fun to clean as it was to make."

"It's alright I'll help. I started it after all" Beth said as she reached for the broom.

Taking the broom from the young girl "Nah, I've got it. Thank you for helping my daughter today. I can tell she had a great time."

The trio left the room with milk and cookies in hand "Save a cookie for me" she called out as she started to sweep the flour off the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Mid9ight0Wolf thank you for your kind review and as always thank you to MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon and galwidanatitud. I know it is taking me a while but I want to try and establish a bond between Kat and Daryl so I'm not boring y'all. Thanks again!

Chapter 13

 **Kat's POV**

Mission complete, the kitchen was spotless and she felt like she accomplished something. Walking past Beth and Cora who were caught up in a game of Candy Land on the living room floor, she made her way outside. Hershel just left with Rick to look over a map and the terrain. So she decided to get some fresh air. Watching out over the farm she spotted the rest of the group looking down at the ground.

Curiosity getting the best of her she went to go see what her cohorts were looking at. As she approached she saw a rope in Shane's hand and noticed that there was a hole in the ground. Taking a peek in the hole that had everyone so fascinated, she was shocked to see a very bloated and disgusting walker. What was even weirder was that Dale had a canned ham and was trying to get the walker to grab it.

"Are we doing some fishing?" She asked the group

"Yeah but he aint biting" Shane said

"Why are we doing this if you don't mind me asking? I mean do any of y'all plan on drinking this water? No offense and I'm no scientist but it looks like maceration might have already set in." Everyone looked up at her "sorry, I mean the skin is breaking down" her late husband might've been a music journalist but he had a masters in Anthropology focused mainly on Archaeology. That was his passion and unfortunately a hard field to get a job in unless you wanted to move around a lot.

"We can't just leave it there. What if someone falls through the well? And we don't want to risk contaminating the water any more than it already is so we don't want to shoot it." Shane said

"Alright but I don't think a canned ham will work. We could be starving and it'll be the last thing even we would go for." She didn't think it was a good idea, she would've closed it off and forgot about its revolting tenant.

"She's right there's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards.  
We need live bait."

Everyone but Maggie and her turned to look at Glen "Woah, wait. That is not what I said and I sure as hell didn't mean to imply it." She shouted

Unfortunately she and Maggie's protests were overlooked because Glen decided to jump down the well. "I thought Asians were supposed to be smart" she shouted at Glen

"Hey I think Daryl is rubbing off on you." The man smiled as he was being tied off around the waist

As Glen was being lowered into the well. She was standing off to the side at Shanes request. -'not you you're injured' he told her. She responded with "well so is T-Dog" but it was ignored. Maggie was making sure Glen was okay and Kat was standing next to the well pump. She heard a groan and then saw in slow motion as the pump was pulled from the ground.

Without thinking she shouted and ran toward it trying to stop it from advancing and lowering Glen further into the well. She jumped and landed on top of the pump and then had T-Dog's weight on top of her as he tried to help pull the heavy piece of metal back away from the pit. T-Dog and her both had their hands on the pump and Glen's cries for help must've given her upper body strength she didn't know she possessed.

A few seconds later everyone had their hand on the pump -the only thing keeping glen alive. They pulled with everything they had and then there was enough rope for Shane and the others to pull Glen out. He hit the ground like he was shot out of a cannon.

"Back to the drawing board" was all Shane said after we knew that Glen was pretty much unharmed just shaken up.

Glen stood up with a smile that didn't fit the situation at all and said "Says you" Then handed Dale the rope that Glen somehow managed to wrap around the walker.

She started laughing from her spot on the ground. Her and T-Dog still laying where they ended up last. "Son of a bitch" she hissed as she went to stand up, a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and she couldn't lift her arm up. "Great Hershel is going to get on to me for not resting" she mumbled to herself

Looking over at T-Dog "You all right?" she asked him "Did your stitches open up or anything?"

"Nah I'm fine just winded. How are you?"

"Perfect, I think I dislocated my shoulder and now that the adrenaline is wearing off I can definitely feel it."

"Damn" was his response

"Yep that about covers it" trying to get up "Hey do me a favor and don't tell anyone okay? I don't want Hershel to get upset or have to keep patching us up. I can fix it on my own."

T-Dog looked hesitant but finally nodded "Yeah, sure" he stood up beside her "look, what I said on the highway I don't know what that was, where it came from. That wasn't me. If it's okay, I'd rather you never told anybody about that stuff I said." He kept shooting the group that was gathered around the well worried glances.

"T-Dog what the hell are you talking about? This is the first time we've spoken to each other in days." She smirked

"Yeah, alright. You go get yourself taken care of. I'm going to help these idiots pull this thing out of the well but I'll be damned if I'm drinking that water."

 **Daryl's POV**

It was getting late but he didn't want to stop yet. Walking out of the woods he came across a clearing and an old house that looked long abandoned. Pulling his crossbow off his shoulders he readied a bolt just in case any unwanted surprises lurked inside the house.

Crossbow ready he kicked open the front door of the place. Then started to search room to room, all empty. The only sounds he could hear were the creaking of the floorboards under his own weight. When he made it into the kitchen he noticed a can of sardines in the trash can. It wasn't that old he guessed because there was no mold and didn't smell too funky yet. Seeing an open door he readied the bow again and slowly approached it, ready for anything.

Opening the pantry he was a little disappointed that the only thing inside was some canned food and bottles. Then he noticed under the bottom shelf a pillow and blanket. The space was so small that it was clear a child or a midget had to be the culprit. The rest of the house came up empty handed.

Stepping out the back door "Sophia" he shouted hoping she was still nearby. Then he walked to a bush and saw the state flower, the Cherokee rose. There were two that had bloomed and he knew who to give them to. Being careful when he plucked them, he didn't want to damage the flowers, he cradled them in his hand. On the way back toward the farm he found a couple of empty beer bottles and filled them up in the creek. Placing the flowers in his makeshift vase he was pleased with himself, he wasn't much of a gift giver. Hell, now that he was thinking about it the only gifts he ever gave were to Cora. He had to admit to himself that it always made him happy when she liked the gifts –like he was afraid she would throw back in his face. She would never do that though, not Cora. He brought a smile to his own face remembering the time that Merle and him took Cora hunting for rabbits once. Merle had helped her shoot and by the grace of God she hit the mark, she was so upset with herself and us. Merle for letting her actually shoot the rabbit and with him for bringing her along.

"Well what'd ya expect? We are hunting for rabbits" Merle asked her

"I don't know…to pretend shoot them. For all I know that was Peter Rabbit or the Easter bunny." She said through tears.

Merle couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or comfort her so he let Daryl calm her down. "Sweetheart, I promise that was neither Peter rabbit nor the Easter bunny. That was just your ordinary rabbit and we shot him so that we could eat him."

"What?" she became hysteric again "Eat a rabbit? My friend Jordan has a pet rabbit, people don't eat rabbits."

"Yes they do and Merle will show you how to fry him up. We will bring it home to your mom and she will be so happy that she won't have to make dinner. How's that sound?"

"I don't agree with it but your right, mom needs a break" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

A couple of weeks later Merle gave her a lucky rabbits foot, which she promptly threw away.

 **Kat's POV**

Cora had finally tuckered herself out and was asleep inside the tent. Beth was great with kids and was thankful to have her around. She had not been able to fix her shoulder yet so she was trying to nurse it and hide the fact that she was injured. T-Dog was here not that long ago to tell her the outcome with the well walker, not good. It was a good thing they risked Glens life, she joked. She didn't know if these people were looking for danger, why couldn't they just relax and admire the farm for however long they were here.

"Hey, is she asleep?" Maggie asked

"Yeah, played hard today. How'd your run go? Any problems?"

"No issues at all. I got some stuff, I hope she likes it I tried to go off of what Beth liked at her age." She handed Kat a bag full of stuff

"Wow! This is way more than I expected, I was thinking of a candy bar or something. Thank you so much Maggie."

"Well you don't know what's in it yet. She might hate it." The woman joked

"I doubt that" Kat sat the bag on the ground in front of her and used her good arm to pull the items out. There was a package of tiaras, a tea set, some chocolate bars, and at the bottom was a dress-up princess outfit. "She is going to love it" she had to wipe the tears that were building up in her eyes then she gave the woman an one-armed hug and ignored the pain that shot up her arm.

"I hate to ask another favor but can you keep these in your room for now? I'd hate for the surprise to be ruined because she is a nosey one."

"Of course, I'm glad I could help. Now you rest up and if you need anything else you shout."

"Thank you Maggie"

Sitting back down in the chair she has claimed for herself she watched as Daryl made his way to the R.V.

"I wonder what he's doing?" she thought

She stared at the R.V for a couple of minutes before he walked back out. She tried to make it seem like she didn't notice him until he sat down beside her. Then he handed her an old beer bottle with a single white flower in it.

"What's this?"

"A flower" he joked

"I can see that dummy, what's it for?"

"It's a Cherokee rose." He took the piece of straw he was chewing on out of his mouth before he started again "The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared.  
So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell."

Her emotions were getting the best of her again, she knew that crying made Daryl uncomfortable so she refused to let tears fall. "Well Mr. Dixon that is mighty sweet of you" was her simple response. Less was more with Daryl Dixon.

"I saved you some dinner, I was starting to think you weren't coming back" she tried to lighten the mood

"Nah, I had to. You've got a story to tell me." He offered her his hand to stand up but she didn't want him to know that she was hurting. Shaking her head she said "I think I'll sit out here a bit. Go on in the tent you have supper waiting for you."

He gave her a look before he went into the tent then almost immediately came back out holding his plate. "I'll sit out here with you."

"Alright, did you have any luck?" she knew the answer otherwise Sophia would be reunited with her mother.

"A little. I found a farmhouse that looks like Sophia might've been there, someone was holed up in a pantry and they had to of been pretty small to fit in there."

"That's great news that'll help you narrow your search a little."

"Yeah. So what'd you do today?" he looked at her while he took a bite of his sandwich "I hope your answer is rest."

She smiled at him "Actually I did a lot of resting thank you. Then I cleaned a kitchen that my daughter managed to destroy. Finally I topped the day off with unsuccessfully trying to stop these idiots from using Glen as walker bait"

"Hmm"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at the grunt of a response.

"Maggie found some things for Cora's birthday" she told the man

"Who the hell is Maggie?"

"Jesus Daryl you've got to learn people's names. She is Hershel's daughter the dark haired one. She and Glen went into town and she was kind enough to grab a bunch of stuff."

Setting his plate down he stood up and walked behind her. He was about to reach for her shoulders when she leaned forward. "Please don't" she asked him

He gave her a look that looked so hurt she couldn't let him think that she didn't want his touch so she decided to confess

"Believe me I would love a shoulder massage but I might've done something"

"What'd you do?" he asked kneeling in front of her

"Like I said I was trying to stop them from killing glen. Well it didn't work and they lowered him into a walker infested well. My job was to keep watch –simple enough. Well the damn anchor that they were using for the rope broke and I tried to stop it by jumping on it. I think I dislocated my shoulder when I fell then T-Dog fell on top of me."

She couldn't help but smile at his confused face. She wasn't sure if it was her fast broken up recollection of the story that confused him or the fact that she let herself get hurt.

"Do you think it's funny?" he asked "Christ woman, I'm gone less than a day and you get yourself hurt."

"Daryl, it's not a big deal. I've dislocated my shoulder a couple of times. It's an easy fix I was just waiting for a time when everyone was asleep." She sighed "Look Daryl, I know you want to keep us safe but you can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Shit is going to happen. I think a dislocated shoulder was worth trying to save Glen from a walker and I'd do it again."

"No you won't! These people are going to get us killed"

"If it wasn't for 'these people' Cora would've died in the woods a couple of days ago. Dale goes out of his way to watch over us, especially when you're not here. Glen he would do anything we asked just because that's the type of guy he is. These are good people Daryl and so are you. We belong with them."

Sensing that his anger had dulled a little she tried to stand up

He was at her side in a second "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find a quiet place to fix it"

"No I'm going to get Hershel." He started to walk away

"No. please Daryl. I don't want him to keep patching us up, eventually we will wear out our welcome. Believe me I know how to do it I've had to do it three times before"

He stopped and turned back toward her "What do ya need?"

"Nothing it's just painful so I was going to step away from everyone else. So I don't bother them."

"Wait here" He gave her a pointed look "I mean it, I'll be right back"

"Yes sir" she watched him walk up to the R.V.

 **Daryls POV**

"Hey Dale?" he called up to the man who was keeping watch

"Daryl? What can I do for ya?"

"Can you keep an eye on the tent I'm taking Kat for a walk?"

"Oh yeah, it's beautiful tonight. I'll keep an eye out. You holler if you need me." The old man positioned his chair so it was facing more toward their tent

"Thanks" he started to walk back to Kat, who luckily hadn't decided to go off and play Martin Riggs.

"Come on" he helped her out of the chair and noticed how her face twisted in pain. He tried to sound gentler the next time he spoke "How do you know how to fix this anyway?" he was curious but also wanted to distract her from thinking about the pain.

"Well, when you grew up with John Fitzgerald as your father you learned how to do a lot of things" she laughed "He didn't believe in doctors. Once my sister went to the hospital because she cut her hand with box cutters and he was disappointed that she only needed six stitches. I can still hear him ranting 'If you're going to go to the hospital you better come home with at least double digits.' He was a strong believer in super glue."

"Super glue?"

"Yeah I have a scar on my hand from when I cut myself chopping onions, I wasn't paying attention, I knew I needed stitches. I also knew it was less than ten so I grabbed one of my father's many tubes of super glue and glued the cut up. He wasn't neglectful just had a different way of doing things. He was a great man, always there for us."

When they had walked a good distance he stopped and turned toward her "What do you need me to do?" he was worried. He'd had broken bones and probably worse but never a dislocated shoulder.

"If you want to help it will go faster. It tends to take me a couple of tries because I stop when it hurts."

"Yeah just tell me what to do" maybe he should get Hershel he didn't want to see her in pain and he certainly didn't want to be the reason she was in pain.

"Alright just let me sit down" he had to help her down so that she didn't just fall on her ass. He kneeled beside her injured arm "You are going to pull my arm slowly so that it is in front of me"

"Ready?" he asked

Then he slowly started to move her arm so that it looked like she was going to give a thumbs up. "Alright then I need to rotate my arm but keep my elbow into my side until you feel resistance." She showed him the motion with her good arm. How could she be so calm she was clearly hurting?

"Perfect" she said between panting "Now I'll keep my body still and you are going to lift my arm up a little bit then rotate my arm back toward my body"

He did as she instructed and he felt the pop in her shoulder his eyes widened afraid he did more damage. She, however visibly relaxed. "See not so hard? I'll just be sore for a couple of days."

What the hell? She acted like it was nothing. That pop sounded painful and he felt it through her arm. She was something else he thought she was tough before but he'd never seen her endure physical pain. "You never said the reasons why you had to learn to fix your shoulder" he was still curious

"Oh, well the first time was when I competing in a softball tournament I was defending home plate –I was the catcher and this amazon came running toward me. I had the ball and all I had to do was tag her –she'd be out then the game was over. I watched that bitch drop her shoulder and I prepped myself and my stance for a hard hit. She got me right on my shoulder fell on top of me."

"Did you win the game?"

"Hell, Yeah I didn't drop the ball. Dad was so proud of me" Daryl couldn't help but smile along with her "Told everyone he worked with how tough I was. He never said it but I know he wanted a boy. He would buy me dolls and stuff but I tried to make him happy so I started going fishing with him, softball, always tried to suck up pain. My sister was the girly one."

"What were the other two times?"

"What?" she turned to him

"You said you've had to do this three times before, what were the other two times." He didn't like the way her face went blank. Like she didn't want to remember whatever happened

"Another time, I'll tell ya. The sky is gorgeous, you never realize how many stars there are until there is pretty much zero light pollution" She laid down to look at the sky "Lay down with me"

Laying on the side that he did not just pop back into place he put his arm out for her to lay her head on him. She curled into his side and laid her head on his chest. Closing his eyes he just savored the feeling of her so close to him.

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked him

"Yeah" but he wasn't talking about the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

I wanted to get at least two chapters out today, the house is finally starting to feel better and cabin fever has set in. This is a shorter one but I promise the next one will have a talking of talking and figuring stuff out between Daryl & Kat. Mid9ight0Wolf I think I know where Kat is going to be for the 1st Governor encounter but I'm not 100 percent sure and thanks for the review it's so sweet of you to take the time. Same goes for you MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon and galwidanatitud y'all are awesome. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 14

 **Daryl's POV**

He was startled awake when someone jumped on top of him. The breath was knocked out of him so he couldn't curse. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a little girl who was way too excited this early in the morning "Get up sleepy head!" she said as she jumped off of him.

He was already reconsidering his decision to share a tent with the little monster. "Momma told me to 'come get your lazy butt outta bed' she gave me permission to jump on you."

"Did she now? Did she happen to tell you what happens to little girls who jump on Daryl Dixon while he's sleepin?"

"Nope"

He acted like he was sitting up but then he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She let out a startled sequel before he began tickling her "I hold two titles in tickle fights ya know". He stopped to let the girl catch her breath.

"Well this wasn't a fight it was an ambush" she said right before she jumped on him and started to tickle him. He couldn't stop laughing, it was great to have the Cora who played and laughed back. "All right, All right you win." He feigned defeat.

"Come on mommas making pancakes, she even made some with blueberries because _they're your favorite_ " the last was said in a mocking tone and Daryl couldn't hold back the smile that pulled at his lips.

"Go on I'll be there in a second" he shooed her out the door then started to change his clothes.

Once he was out of the tent he stood and stretched to his full height. Looking around for Kat he noticed Carol watching him while she was hanging up laundry. He threw his hand up trying to be friendly and she waved back.

Alright, he needed to find himself some blueberry pancakes. Walking toward the center of camp where the communal fire was –he saw the person he was looking for holding a skillet over the flames.

"Here let me hold that" he tried to take the skillet from her, knowing that her arm was probably hurting.

"Nonsense Daryl I know how to hold a skillet. Besides you have to eat your pancakes, they are getting cold and everyone else has already ate. They are going to go search for Sophia." She swatted his hand away "Go on"

The woman could be maddening "Fine" he grumbled as he sat down next to the stack of pancakes Kat had made for him. "What no syrup?" he tried to joke with her, but the joke died when she pulled out a little bowl and handed it to him.

"I made it just for you, I used some of the leftover blueberries and borrowed some sugar and cornstarch from Beth. I've never made blueberry syrup before so I hope it taste good."

"It does" he smiled over at her

"Once again Dixon you haven't tried it yet." Returning his smile she went back to flipping the pancake that was on the skillet.

"How'd ya sleep?" she asked

"Great until that heathen of yours jumped on me. Knocked the breath right outta me."

"Yeah well she gets her heathen side from you and Merle just remember that." She nodded over to the group that volunteered to search for Sophia "better get going, they might leave without ya"

"Yeah" he shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth "Thanks"

"No problem. Hey maybe if you aren't too tired, we can take a walk tonight when you get back. If you want to that is?"

"Yeah I can do that." He tried not to show how delighted that made him "see ya tonight."

Walking over to the group that gathered around the Cherokee. He heard Ricks commanding voice "All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

Then a young kid that, for now, was nameless to Daryl walked up "I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this, Jimmy?" alright Daryl had a name –the boy he didn't know was named Jimmy.

"Yeah yeah. He said I should ask you."

"All right then. Thanks, the more people the better our chances are of finding her" Rick replied

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse." Shane said from inside the vehicle

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea asked

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high" he held his hand up a little above his waist to show the height.

"It's a good lead. Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick nodded over to Daryl

"I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here" he pointed on the map "take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid -If she's up there, I'll spot her." He needed to find her today, people like Shane were starting to lose hope. It wouldn't be long before others did as well.

"Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-Dog joked

"Chupacabra?" ricked seemed genuinely confused

"You never heard this, I'm surprised Cora hasn't told you all about it. Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra. Then a few days later he takes Cora out to go chupacabra hunting and both of them swear up and down to have seen one. Cora wouldn't stop talking about for at least two weeks." Dale relayed the story with a smile

Looking up he sees Jimmy scoff at the story.

"What are you braying at, jackass?" he didn't like that someone he didn't know was laughing at him

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?"

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" he retorted while throwing his crossbow over his shoulder. He needed to get out there and search, he also wanted some time to himself he wasn't use to being around people all the time.

 **Kat's POV**

She was playing a riveting round of Go Fish with Carl, Cora, and Beth when there was a knock on the door looking up she grinned at Hershel and excused herself from the game.

"Hi Hershel, how are you doing today?" she asked the man

"I'm good. How is that head of yours? I should change the bandage soon"

"I'm fine and no need to waste supplies. I'm sure it's almost healed up anyway." She didn't want to spend any more time with her head covered in bandages then she needed to.

"I was about to take a walk and wanted to know if you'd like to join me" he asked

"Of course, let me just tell Cora and Beth and I'll meet you outside. I could use the fresh air anyway"

Outside she walked over to Hershel's side and smiled "All set"

They walked in silence for a long while, just enjoying the quiet and the view. She almost forgot she had a partner until he spoke up.

"Are you a believer?" he asked

Stunned by the odd question it took her a second to answer "Yes sir I'm catholic"

He nodded. If you'd like to join me tonight my family and I are going to have a bible study. You don't have to but I thought you might take some solace in the words.

"Of course. I admit I have been slacking on my reading but not on my prayers. Unfortunately most of them are unanswered." She knew she probably sounded awful to the older man but it was true.

"You know when my first wife was dying I was so mad. Mad at everything –doctors, myself, God. Then my wife told me right before she passed that I needed to let that anger go, she was ready and she wasn't afraid. It took sometime but I finally opened my bible again and the first verse I read was Isaiah 41:10 which reads _'So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand_.'" He stopped and turned toward her before he continued "I know what you're going through and I can't even imagine going through it in times like today but you have to keep faith. That's important you have to believe in something otherwise you aren't going to make it."

She just nodded. She believed in God but she had stopped going to church and she might've cursed him a few times since Cora was diagnosed but she still hoped he was up there. "I'm pissed at God" she admitted.

"It's alright I'm sure he has heard it all before. He knows it's what makes us human he created us with flaws."

She sat down and admired the view that was in front of her. The trees were beautiful and there was enough breeze to cool her off. She felt Hershel sit down beside her "It's good to pause for an occasional reminder"

They went back to silence and then Kat felt her cheeks were wet. Reaching up to pat her face she realized she had been crying. The view was breathtaking. "Ya know my Paw-Paw had a farm like this. I use to spend all my time there, just running and climbing trees. He died when I was about 14, of cancer believe it or not." She took a breath "Anyway -I noticed that the closer he was to death the more vibrant and full of life he seemed. His eyes were more energetic and not clouded with hurt. His skin seemed to have the healthiest glow I had ever seen." She turned to look at Hershel "I'm seeing the same thing in Cora. She is radiating an intensity so fierce. You know in her five years of living, two of which had to be a constant battle, she never got mad at life. Never felt sorry for herself. She was always smiling. Sometimes I think she is more worried about comforting me, even at her young age. That girl has done more living than most of us. I know she is going to die, hell I've known it for years, but it don't make it any easier." She didn't even try to hold back the tears at this point.

"I don't know If I can do it, I don't know if I can." She kept repeating

Hershel let her cry it out, he didn't say anything just put his arm around her shoulder. Which is exactly what she needed at that moment. Just time to cry. Cry for the daughter she was going to lose and not being able to stop it.

She didn't know how long they had sat there but she had stopped crying. Hershel stood up and held out his hand "Let's go see what everyone is up to shall we?" accepting his hand she walked back and strangely felt a lot better.

 **Daryl's POV**

It had been forever since he rode on a horse. It sure was a faster way to get around. Looking down at the ravine he thought he saw something. He stopped the horse and tried to get a better look –was that a doll? He wasn't positive but it looked like the doll Sophia carried around.

Deciding it was worth a shot to go check he climbed off the horse and tied it to a nearby tree. Carefully making his way down the steep incline, he made his way over to where the object he spotted was. It was mostly in the water, picking it up he examined it. It was a doll and it looked an awful lot like the one the girl always carried.

"Sophia" he shouted but no response followed

Sighing he made his way back to the horse. Once he remounted he decided to stay along the edge of the slope hoping to keep his eyes on the creek below and for any sight of Sophia.

He had no time to react when he heard a loud hiss and then the horse he was on reared back. He was thrown off and was sent hurdling over the edge of the ravine. He guessed he was lucky it wasn't a straight shot down but a sloped one.

He landed in the water and instantly felt the pain in his side. "Son of a bitch" he muttered. Looking down he saw that he had impaled himself with his own damn arrow. He laid there for a minute trying to get himself to calm down. When he decided he needed to pull himself out of the water every movement hurt. The arrow was jostling around too much and that did not feel good. When he finally made it to the bank he took his knife out and decided he needed to stop the arrow from moving.

It was a good thing he worse sleeves today, slicing off that part of his shirt he wrapped them around the bolt. Hopefully that would stop it from moving around, because looking up to where he needed to be, he had a lot of climbing to do.

Finding a stick that could hold his weight he heard a rustling in the brush near him. On instinct he reached for his crossbow but it wasn't in its familiar spot on his back. Making his way back to where he fell he used the stick to look in the water for his bow. Having found it he couldn't put it on his back so he wrapped it around his arm and decided he needed to stop being a pussy and start climbing.

Jesus the pain was unreal but he was determined to get back to camp. He wondered if Kat would be okay if they didn't go for a walk and just decided to sit down and relax. Reaching for a tree he grabbed it but it gave way and pulled itself right out of the soil. He was falling back down the hill and ruined any progress he had made. He thought the pain in his side was bad before, but rolling down that hill did not help him any.

Opening his eyes he saw a face he wasn't expecting "Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy? You could bind your wound better."

"Merle?" Why was Merle here

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?"

"A shitty day, bro." that was an understatement

"Like me to get your pillow? - Maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you." How many times has he said that to Merle?

"Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, brother. - And for what?"

"- A girl. They lost a little girl."

"Is it Cora? Kaitlyn? -No it's some girl you ain't never spoke to. I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more."

"Tried like hell to find you, bro."

"Like hell you did. You split, man. Lit out first chance you got."

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you."

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? This him we're talking about here? You his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch."

"You're a joke is what you are, playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats.  
You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit. Hey." Merle hit him "They ain't your kin, your blood. The only ones you should be worried about are yourself, Cora, and Kaitlyn. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd got back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except us, little brother." Daryl opened his eyes to see Kat and Cora standing beside Merle, why were they here? How did Merle grow another hand? He knew this wasn't real. Merle was gone and Kat and Cora were back at the camp. "Nobody ever will. Come on, get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in." Merle started to kick his leg "Let's go."

He knew it wasn't real but how was Merle kicking him? Opening his eyes one more time he saw a walker chewing on his boot and immediately breaking the daze he was in. He kicked the bastard then reached for his knife. Unable to reach the head of the thing he stabbed it in the arm. It had no effect on it. It just kept trying to bite him. He pushed it off of himself and when it landed on its back he grabbed a stick and started to bash its head in. There was no time to relax because another walker was coming toward him, he didn't think about it he just pulled the bolt out of his side. He didn't scream, didn't want to attract anymore of them that might be nearby. Reaching for his crossbow he pulled it back and loaded the bolt then aimed it at the head of the walker quickly approaching and shot it.

He must've passed out again but luckily he didn't wake up to a walker munching on his boot like a chew toy. He took his shirt off and pressed it against the wound in his side "Son of a bitch was right." He said out loud. But he knew he was that son of a bitch he knew Merle wasn't actually talking to him earlier.

He needed to eat something so he grabbed the squirrel he had shot earlier and cut it open. No time for a fire, he hadn't eaten raw squirrel in a long time. After his snack, he couldn't call it a meal, he grabbed the doll and tucked it under the strips of shirt that were binding his wound.

For some reason he decided he needed a trophy, something that proved the dead couldn't kill him. He settled on, for some reason he didn't even know, making a necklace out of the ears of the walkers he just defeated.

Necklace, doll, and crossbow in tow he started the trek up that damn hill again. He had to be there for Kat and Cora.

He told Cora that he would take her horseback riding when he got back –he reached for another branch– he was going to be there.

He needed to find out more about Kat –he slipped but caught himself – they were going to go for a walk.

Cora had a birthday coming up –he could see the top of the slope –he was going to watch her blow the candles out.

He was going to tell Kat how he felt –he pulled himself up the rest of the way and stood up. He didn't have time to celebrate. He had to get back to the farm, he had things to do.

 **Kat's POV**

She was carrying water over to Dales R.V. and noticed that Andrea was atop the vehicle today. Shrugging she walked in to the car and overhead a weird conversation

"I read somewhere that when women spend a lot of time together, their cycles line up and they all get super crazy hormonal at the same time."

Seeing that they hadn't noticed her yet she coughed and smiled when they jumped. She swears Glen turned a new shade of red "I don't care what this conversation is about I'm just dropping off some water for y'all" she turned to leave but stopped and looked at Glen "I'm gonna advise you to keep that theory of yours to yourself."

She hadn't made it ten feet from the R.V. before Andrea shouted "Walker, Walker!" turning to face where Andrea was looking she could barely see the silhouette of something.

"Just the one?" Rick asked

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea sounded pretty eager to use the gun

"No no, Andrea. Put the gun down." Rick told her

Kat watched as T-Dog, Shane and Rick started to walk toward the trespasser. The walker was getting closer and there was something familiar about it.

"Andrea, don't." turning to see what Dale was shouting at Kat saw that Andrea had the rifle raised

"Back off, Dale." Andrea told him as she tried to get into a better shooting position

The group had finally reached the walker but they weren't attacking it. Which probably means it wasn't a threat and since all walkers were threats it meant that it wasn't a walker. Turning to shout at Andrea to put the gun down she wasn't able to get the words out before the shot was fired.

She saw the pleased smile on Andrea's face then heard Rick's screams. Without a moment of hesitation she ran out to join the group and wished that what she was thinking wasn't true. Daryl can't be dead, she refused to believe it.

She was halfway there before she noticed Rick and Shane picking up a limp body that looked an awful lot like Daryl. She didn't care or pay attention to Andrea who was behind her and shouting "Oh my God, Oh my God"

Suddenly she noticed that she had stopped moving and was just staring at the limp body of Daryl. Faintly she heard Andrea ask "is he dead?"

"Unconscious, you just grazed him." Was Ricks reply

There was more talking, she didn't care to listen to whatever they were talking about. Daryl was alive. That's all that mattered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Andrea.

"Get your fucking hand off me" she spat "Do you ever fucking think? No you don't and do you know why? You're a selfish little bitch. All you care about is yourself. Whatever Andrea wants to do. Andrea is going to complain and pout around until she gets her way. This isn't a game, these guns aren't toys!" Kat turned to follow the group into the house.

"Excuse me?" Andrea had the nerve to ask

Giving a humorless laugh Kat turned around and punched Andrea in the face. It hurt, it was the arm that Daryl just reset, but it was worth it. The look on her face when she was hit was priceless.

Pointing a finger at Andrea Kat hissed through clenched teeth "I suggest you don't talk, don't look, or even breathe in my direction for a couple of days. You hear me?" Kat knew she had an anger problem but it was rare that she let it control her like it just did. The woman almost killed Daryl, she got off easy. Kat was not going to feel sorry for her or take any of it back.

Meeting up with the rest of the group who were all staring at her –no doubt saw the whole exchange between herself and Andrea- she called out "Sorry folks we have more to worry about than just walkers these days -Now we've got to watch out for dumb blondes with guns"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Daryl's POV**

He knew Kat had a scary side, he'd seen it once before. It was a side that she usually kept controlled. He had to admit he liked the fact that when push came to shove she would defend herself and anyone she loved.

He was now alone in the room. Hershel patched him up and he told Rick where he had found Sophia's doll. At least some good came out of him almost dying, they had some proof that Sophia might be in the area and it was a good place to start searching.

There was a small knock on the door, he knew who it was and was happy to have the company "Come in munchkin."

"How'd ya know it was me?" she smiled up at him

He patted the side of the bed telling her to come on up "I'm psychic" he replied.

Rolling her eyes she jumped up on the bed and laid down beside him. "I brought my brag book, thought you might get bored, so I figured we could look at it. Momma said she needed to 'cool off' so she is out taking a walk."

Once Cora was settled in she turned the book to where they had left off. He was looking at a photo of Daryl and Cora sitting in a go-cart. The helmet looked gigantic on her head, he was amazed she could lift her head up at all.

"This was on my birthday last year, we went to that park where you can play putt-putt and it has all those games. I don't remember the name of it"

"Sherwood Forrest was the name of the place." Daryl said as he looked at the next page which was from the same day but it was Merle and Cora trying to cheat at the final round of putt-putt. He recalled that if you made it into a certain hole on the final round you won a free pizza. Merle was convinced that Cora could fit her arm into the windmill and make it go into the hole that was the ticket to free pizza.

"What do you want for your birthday this year?" he nudged the girl who was at his uninjured side.

"Hum I haven't decided…I think I want lots of candy and maybe a monkey"

"A monkey huh?" he laughed and it made him wince

"Yeah I'll name him Levi" she said so matter of fact

Another knock on the door then Beth stuck her head into the room he was occupying "Dinner is ready Cora, if you're hungry" she turned to Daryl "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks" he swatted at Cora "Go on go get some food"

She giggled "Alright, alright I'm going" she left her book on the bed beside him and he decided to take a look at the rest of the pages.

Each page held one of Cora's favorite memories -that was what she told him anyway. He was amazed to see that he and Merle were involved in some way on almost every page.

A photo of the four of them looking at Christmas lights. A photo of Kat reading to Cora. A photo of Merle and Cora petting a donkey at the zoo. A photo of Merle and Daryl dressed as robbers while Kat and Cora were dressed as cops. A photo of them at Christmas. A photo of Thanksgiving dinner. A photo of all of them smiling while sitting on Kat's porch.

Each page did hold a memory and each one precious. He had thought that someday they could've been a family but looking at the pages of the book and the photos they held, he knew they were already a family.

Lost in the book he didn't noticed his door had opened until he heard a soft creak. Looking up expecting to see Cora or Kat he was a little disappointed when he saw Carol walking in.

She was carrying a tray and sat it down on the table beside him "How are you feeling?" she asked

"'Bout as good as I look."

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving."

He was about to turn around to say thank her when she reached over and laid a kiss on his forehead.

He had flinched on reflex. The last thing he expected was a kiss. He tried to hide the shock in his voice when he said "Watch out, I got stitches."

"You need to know something." He turned to look at her "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." He didn't know about that but he waited for her footsteps to quiet before he let out a sigh.

"Well Mr. Dixon is there something you want to tell me?" whipping his head around he had not expected to see Kat standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "You two got something going on?"

"Shut up and get over here." he was pissed that she snuck up on him but he was happy to see her

 **Kat's POV**

Sitting down on the bed beside him she looked him over "Well you don't look too banged up if you ask me. I bet you just wanted to sleep a night in a bed so you threw yourself off that mountain."

"It was hardly a mountain" he mumbled

"Not how Cora's telling it –see she heard it from Beth who heard it from Hershel that you fell off a mountain and stabbed yourself with your own arrow. Then you fought off 62 walkers while climbing back up that mountain. Making your way back to the farm only to be shot in the head. But you survived because 'I bullet can't kill Daryl'"

"She left off the part where her mamma punched the person who shot me" she saw his smile "I haven't seen ya that mad in ages. Hell, even Merle never made you that mad."

"Yeah I should apologize but I'll give it a couple of days." Looking over at him she took in his injuries. She had lied -he looked pretty banged up "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I might, if you tell me about the other times you dislocated your shoulder. Deal?"

She didn't want to tell Daryl about some aspects of her past. She wished she could erase them but that was not something within her control. She didn't want him to know that she was weak –what was she thinking? She knew Daryl would never consider that. Carol was right he was a good man and she could prove to him that she trusted him enough to tell him hidden parts of her past.

Giving a resigned sigh "Alright, deal. Let me make sure Cora is settled in for the night, she is having a sleepover in Beth's room. Then I'm getting a rag because you are filthy." Walking out of the room she said over her shoulder "That plate better be empty by the time I come back or deals off Dixon"

Cora was all set and pumped for the sleepover in Beth's room. Beth was eleven years older but she acted like Cora was anything but a pesky little kid. She owed Beth a lot, she was always kind and going out of her way for people.

She had just finished filling up a bowl with water and with a couple of towels in tow she made her way back to Daryl. Still dreading telling the story she didn't want to relive.

"Good" Looking down at the table beside his bed, the plate was empty. Moving the tray to the floor she sat the bowl down in its spot. Taking the rag she started to clean his arms and hands of the dirt that was everywhere on him. They did this in silence for a while, she was grateful that Daryl didn't push her.

When she leaned over him to clean his neck and chest she noticed that his breathing picked up. "I never went out when I was a teenager" she started "-always stayed home and watched after my sister when my dad was working. Never had much of a social life really, but that also meant I didn't really have a dating life either." She dipped the rag in the water and rung it out "One night I decided to go with my friend to a party, her boyfriend was in a band and it was an after show party. There I met a guy, he was older, had tattoos, and was a drummer. We started to talk and I was amazed that someone might be interested in me so I gave him my number. I was a senior in high school and had never been on a date. We hit it off and that summer my dad moved to Ohio for his work and I stayed behind in Georgia since I was starting college in a couple of months."

She paused her story to look up to make sure Daryl was still awake, he hadn't said a word since she started speaking. He nodded for her to continue

"It started off great. He was sweet and we would go on dates, ya know normal stuff. The first night I noticed something was wrong was when he was going through my emails and texts and demanding to know who everyone was. I didn't do anything about it then when I started college he was up there every weekend to pick me up so I could stay with him. It wasn't a short drive it was 3 hours one way from my campus to his place. When I asked to stay on campus one weekend to go to a movie with my roommate he flipped out. He was accusing me of cheating and calling me all types of names. I told him I was done and I wasn't going to let him treat me that way –that was the first time he hit me." She felt Daryl stiffen under her hand she had almost forgotten he was there. She had been staring at the wall when she retold the story.

"Kat you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." He put his hand on top of hers and gave a comforting squeeze

"It's okay. I trust you Daryl." She gave a small smile to let him know that she was okay "Anyway, I felt trapped. I had no family around me. My dad and sister were in Ohio at this point. I remember one night had been particularly bad he had gone drinking and he had left me at his house because I wasn't old enough to drink and I had no car. When he came home I was asleep on his couch, he grabbed me and started to shake me. He was saying I had some guy over and I had no clue what he was talking about. He just kept slapping me and when I fell to the ground he continued to kick me. One of his kicks hit my shoulder just right because it caused my shoulder to dislocate again. I missed a bit of school after that and my grades started to drop. Eventually my roommate requested to move to another room because Matt, that was his name I don't know if I said that, was always there. Eventually he started spending every weekend with me and a lot of weekdays since I didn't have a roommate anymore. One night I went down to the vending machine to get a couple of drinks for us and on the way back to my room I was stopped by a guy who lived a couple rooms down from me. He was nice and asked if I wanted to come in and play some video games with some others from our floor. I declined and he told me the invite was still open. Smiling I left him and went into my room. Matt was there and he was pissed 'what the hell was that' he asked me and I told him the guy was just trying to be nice. He didn't believe it and started to hit me. I couldn't scream I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. He pushed me up against the door and kept hurtling insults at me then his hand was around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I passed out at some point but he didn't stop the beating. Luckily when he left he left the door open and someone saw me and called for help. It turns out I was pregnant – I had been sick for a while but I never made the connection. Because of that last beating I had a miscarriage… that was the third time I dislocated my shoulder"

Her hands were shaking and she refused to look Daryl in the eyes. She was afraid of what she would see there so she turned to the bowl and dipped the rag in "Can you sit up?" she asked Daryl.

He nodded and sat up. She moved the pillow and sat down behind him on the bed but she wasn't able to clean his back because as soon as she was settled in behind him he leaned back and pressed his back against her front. It was something Cora use to do, sit in between her legs and Kat would hold her.

He laid his head on her shoulder and lifted his arms so that she could wrap her arms around him. Closing her eyes she savored the feel of Daryl pressed up against her.

"What happened to him?" he quietly asked

"My dad found out, he was my emergency contact at school. He drove down that night from Ohio and for some reason Matt never bothered me again. I didn't ask questions." It was true her dad had a temper that rivaled her own and she didn't care what happened to Matt, whatever her dad did was okay with her.

"I'm sorry that happened to ya. I wouldn't have asked you to tell the story if I knew Kat, I'm sorry" he sounded so sincere she couldn't help but smile.

She laid her head against the side of his, making sure it was the uninjured side. "No need to be sorry Daryl. I didn't have to tell you and besides it made me who I am today and I happen to like who I am."

Trying to lighten the mood she asked "So, do I need to worry about you and Carol?"

"Nah, I've got what I want"

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"I've got you and Cora. I've got my family"

"Yes you do Mr. Dixon" she kissed the side of his head and noticed that he didn't flinch like when Carol kissed him "It's a shame you're injured. It's the first time we've been in a real bed together." She laughed at how his body stiffened up at her remark.

"ya know now that I think 'bout it I think I've made a full recovery" she wasn't entirely sure he was joking.

"Get off me you weigh a ton, bedsides I need to clean your back" she noticed he quickly sat up and turned so that he was looking at her. That can't make his injured side feel good.

"Nah, I'm fine" He seemed like he was hiding something but she was probably being crazy. He had a long day of not dying so he was entitled to be a little weird. "Besides I wanna lay down with you" he told her.

Scooting out from behind him she placed his pillow back so that he was propped up a little bit. Turning off the lamp that was on the table beside her she laid down on his arm he had outstretched and waiting for her.

His arm wrapped around her and his thumb was rubbing small circles on her arm. Her hand was resting on his chest and was being cradled by Daryl's other hand. Closing her eyes she was ready to go to sleep.

Slowly she felt Daryl shift his weight like he was sitting up. Thinking that she was hurting him she started to move off. His hand found the side of her face stopping her. He cradled her cheek in his hand. His thumb rubbing along her jaw. She gasped a little when she noticed how close their faces were but the second his lips were on hers the world stopped. They had kissed once before but this was completely different. Before had been a frantic feverish kiss this was a sweet and gentle one. Both equally amazing.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and moaned. It was the only sign he needed to deepen their kiss. He was gently pushing her to lay back on the bed, never breaking their lips embrace. He was hovering on top of her, most of his weight on his elbows. His hands behind her head he brought one up to move a stray hair that was in her face.

He broke his kisses to look down at her. She immediately had the urge to grab him and demand more but settled for smiling up at him. His breath was shaky "I love you Kat". He bent down to give a quick kiss before she could respond.

"I love you Daryl" she said against his lips. Allowing herself one last amazing kiss she started to sit up so that he would be forced to end their make out session. "That was amazing, and believe me I wish there could be more but you need to heal. You were impaled by an arrow. I don't think your body is up to any more tonight." She put her hand on his chest and gently urged him to lay down on the bed.

"Wanna bet?" was his throaty response

"I have no doubt in what you can do sir. I just don't want you to pull open any stitches trying to prove something." She leaned down and gave him one last kiss before she laid her head back on his chest.

Closing her eyes she listened to his breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest. Daryl Dixon loved her and she loved Daryl.


	16. Chapter 16

Mid9ight0Wolf, shika93, galwidanatitud, and MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon I'm glad you all are sticking with the story. I was so happy to have someone hit Andrea, I was not a huge fan of her on the show. Thanks!

Chapter 16

 **Kat's POV**

Rolling over to her side she could hear birds singing. Debating with herself if she wanted to open her eyes. Deciding she had slept enough she was greeted to a little girl watching her with a big smile on her face.

"You drool a lot when you sleep"

"Yeah well I was tired. Go pick on someone else. Where is Dar-" before she could finish she felt something nip her butt and she let out a startled yelp. Both Cora and the man who pinched her were laughing.

"Yeah yeah I can see its going to be a good day. I already have the two of y'all picking on me." With a huff she pulled the blanket over her head. Then Cora was pushing her shoulder "Come on momma Hershel said I could feed the chickens and Beth is going to teach me how to ride a horse since Daryl can't."

"That's probably for the best since he clearly is rusty on his horse riding skills." Kat poked fun at the man

"Shut up. It was the horses fault." He said while putting his shoes on

"Should you be up and walking around?" she asked him concerned that he was going to push it

"Yep old McDonald gave me permission to go back to our tent. I still have to take it easy but I'm fine" holding his hand out for Cora to take "Come on, let's let your momma get ready. She will meet us outside in a minute"

Watching the two of them walk out of the room she threw the blanket back stood up and stretched. She was going to miss the bed but it was good while it lasted. After making a stop in the bathroom she came into the kitchen to see Hershel eating breakfast and his bible open beside him.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked without looking up from the book

"Yes Sir. Thank you by the way I know Daryl isn't the best patient but he means a lot to us."

"He is a good man I can see that."

"What's the verse of the day Hershel?" she asked knowing that he would read whichever one he was looking at

"Matthew 19:14- ' _Let the little children come to me and do not try to stop them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these'._ " He looked up at her

"That's a good verse. Do you need any help with anything today? I'll be more than happy to help out." She liked to keep busy

"No. I need you to keep an eye out on Daryl and to spend some time with your family."

"I can do that" she was looking forward to some time with them

 **Daryl's POV**

He and Cora were sitting in the tent waiting on Kat to come out. Cora was eager to go feed the chickens then to go see the horses. She wouldn't stop talking about how she was going to be a better rider then he is.

"Hey" he looked up at the new voice that was in the tent.

"Don't you knock?" Cora asked

Andrea looked shocked at how Cora was talking to her "Sorry, I brought a book for Daryl and I wanted to tell him something. Can you wait outside" she asked Cora

"No I can't" was the little girls reply. Daryl couldn't help but smile a little.

Andrea handed him a book he flipped through it "What no pictures?" he actually liked to read and it was a nice gesture.

"I'm so sorry I shot you. I feel like shit."

"Yeah, you and me both"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do" she started

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good, besides by the look of that bruise Kat got cha good"

"Yeah I was not expecting that from her. It was justified but I think I'm going to steer clear for a while. She was pretty pissed."

She got up to leave and Daryl stopped her "Hey, shoot me again, and you'd best pray I'm dead." He was joking.

Cora decided to speak up "Momma won't be so nice a second time". The smile Andrea had on her face from Daryl's joke slipped as she looked at Cora.

Laughing he turned to the little girl "Get your shoes on. Your momma will be out here soon 'nough"

Getting excited all over again at the idea of riding horses she grabbed two socks that didn't match and shoved her feet into her shoes. Then she grabbed her vest that Daryl had given her.

He was supposed to be on bed-rest so Rick and Shane were looking over the map trying to get a search going for Sophia later that day. So he thought he deserved some time off to spend with his girls.

 **Kat's POV**

She watched as Andrea left their tent. The anger that had lessened overnight suddenly became very strong again. Taking a deep breath she knew the woman wasn't in her tent to finish the job of killing Daryl –she wasn't a trained assassin. But that wasn't why she was angry, it was the fact that she was in her tent with Daryl.

Walking over to the tent she heard Cora giggling. Stopping a few feet away she listened to them "-just wait and see I'll be a better rider than you. I bet I won't fall off a mountain."

"You keep it up and I'll throw you down a mountain." Daryl replied

Deciding to save Daryl from the taunts of her five year old she walked into the tent. "Who is ready to feed some Chickens?"

Cora was out of the tent in a flash. Daryl followed after her shaking his head at how excited she was over a bunch of chickens.

Throwing the corn on the ground Cora was trying to do her best chicken impression.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daryl asked Cora

"I'm trying to be a chicken" she gave him a look like it was obvious

"Well you look like a flopping fish" he teased

"You do it, I bet yours is no better" Cora was great at taunting people, probably a learned skill from Merle

"Nah, I'm injured. I'm on bedrest I can't be acting like no chicken."

Kat stood up and started to do her impression of a chicken along Cora "Oh come on Daryl it's fun, let's be chickens" she knew she looked ridiculous. Unfortunately her movements weren't that different from her dancing style.

"Please" both girls said in unison

Shaking his head and mumbling something to himself he looked around to make sure no one else was around "Y'all look ridiculous. You're doing it all wrong." Then Daryl Dixon gave a chicken impression worthy of an award.

Watching him she burst out laughing "Oh my God you're doing it. I never thought in a million years you would."

Looking to her shocked daughter "what do ya think kid? I think he wins"

"Yeah I think he wins."

The man looked confused, like he didn't know why they laughing at him. It never amazed her how far he would go for Cora.

Once the chickens were fed and Kat caught her breath from laughing "Come on Beth was kind enough to make us a picnic lunch. By the time we are done eating I bet she'll be back from shooting guns." Looking at Cora "Then you can ride a horse."

Kat relished this moment. The three of them sitting on a blanket under huge oak trees and enjoying a picnic. It was gratifying to watch Cora and Daryl, he was showing her how to make a blade of grass whistle within her hands. It felt normal. She sat down beside him and smiled over at Cora who was now a pro at grass whistling.

Without a word he reached for her hand and took it in his. It was a strange feeling one that she was not use to. She never expected Daryl to show publically that they were (maybe?) a thing. If he was okay with public affection she could be to. Laying her head on his shoulder hand in hand they watched as Cora chased a grasshopper.

 **Daryl's POV**

Beth and the others had gotten back to the farm about 10 minutes ago and Cora has been jumping up and down since she saw them pull up.

He couldn't help but pick on the girl "I don't know Kat, I think it's too dangerous to let her on a horse."

"Come on you already said I could" she was giving her best pouty face.

Kat hit his shoulder "Hunny, he is just playin. Now let's go and see if Beth is ready to give you a lesson."

He stood next to Kat as they watched Beth teach Cora how to put a saddle on a horse. Kat was leaning on the post, resting on her elbows a smile on her lips and she couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter. Standing this close to her he could still feel the lingering touch of her hand in his from earlier.

Cora mounted the horse with help from Beth. "Make sure you hold on" he yelled over to her. Slowly Beth led the horse out of the barn so that Cora could get a feel for riding on the horse. Even at a slow walk Cora was clearly overjoyed with being on the animal.

After a while Daryl and Kat sat down on the blanket and watched as Cora and Beth rode the horse. Beth was sitting behind Cora and made sure she was in control the whole time.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Kat tried to get her hair off of her neck, she was sweating from the heat. Giving up on her hair she looked over at him "She looks so happy"

"Yeah but she always does" he motioned for her to come closer to him. Once she was by his side he put his arm around her shoulder and her head found his.

"How's your side?"

"It's alright" he tried to brush the question off, it didn't matter how he felt.

"If ya say so, but until I get a real answer I'm not going to go with you on a walk tonight"

"It's sore nothing I can't live with" it was true he barely noticed it anymore just when he moved a certain way.

"Okay" she waved at Cora and Beth who were making their way over to the two of them. "It's settled then. If you're up to it I'll do most of the work" he felt a tendril of breath on his ear he was stunned. Did that mean what he thought it meant? But when he turned she was walking over to her daughter and listening all about the experience of riding the horse.

 **Kat's POV**

The rest of the day went by with no problems, always a good day in the apocalypse. They had dinner around the fire with the rest of the group and Dale was listening to Cora talk about horses. He was nodding and smiling since she was doing all the talking. Daryl was getting his bandages changed inside the house. She noticed Andrea and Shane were unusually close tonight and suspected something might be going on between the two. She saw Rick sitting by himself and decided to talk to him. She hadn't really had the chance since he joined the group.

"Mind if I join you" she asked before she sat down.

"Not at all. How have you and Cora been? She looks a lot better" they both looked up to see that Dale was laughing at something she had said

"Yeah it's been a good couple of days. Listen I never thanked you for bringing her back to me. When she went into those woods."

"It's nothing I just wished Sophia had stayed there."

"It's not 'nothing' it's a big deal and I owe you a lot. The way I see it you've already done enough for this group. You got us to the CDC for answers"

"Yeah but that was a death trap" he replied

"Maybe, but you got us out of that as well. I'm not a fool, I saw that everyone else was losing their shit but you remained calm. Hell, Daryl and Shane tried to kill that doctor a couple of times. If you weren't there being you, we wouldn't be here now. I respect you Rick and I know Daryl does, you don't have to shoulder it all on your own. If you need to talk or need something done you can come to us. And if Daryl puts on his 'I hate everybody' attitude you just tell me and I'll straighten him out."

Rick laughed "I think you and your girl are the only ones who could even try to 'straighten him out' but what you said means a lot and I appreciate that"

Telling Rick goodnight she went to get Cora settled into the tent.

The horse master was out like a light within 10 minutes of crawling into her sleeping bag. She asked Dale to keep an eye on the tent she was going to go check on Daryl.

As she was walking up the porch steps he came out of the door. "How's it look?" the question was directed at Hershel who was standing behind Daryl.

"Looks good, he should still take it easy but he is a tough patient." Sensing that they wanted to be alone Hershel told them goodnight and turned to walk back into his house

"Up for a walk? Cora is asleep and Dale is watching out for her." She held her hand out. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and took what she offered.

Silently they walked, Daryl seemed to know where he was going so she allowed him to lead. The typical sounds of a Georgia night could be heard, she loved that sound. When she would visit her dad in Ohio it was completely different –no cicadas, no tree frogs, and no Katydids.

He stopped at a small clearing around a pond. They were completely surrounded by overgrown brush except for the spot Daryl had found. It was on the edge of the forest but there was a fence separating the pond from the woods and any walkers that might be out there. The smell of pine trees were in the air and she took a deep breath inhaling the aroma. He sat on the ground and she followed the pulling of her hand.

The stars and moon gave enough light that she could see his face looking at her. He laid down on the damp grass and rubbed her lower back as she was still sitting.

"Tell me something about yourself Mr. Dixon, anything you want" she knew a good bit about the Dixon brothers but mostly from Merle. She wanted to hear something from Daryl.

"I don't know what to tell you, ain't got a lot of good stories"

"Anything. Your first day of third grade, childhood friend, a pet, or something you and Merle got into. I just want to hear a story."

He continued to rub her back and was about to give up on him answering when he cleared his throat "When I was, maybe, eleven I saw my first movie, merle took me. It was Star Wars, the theater in town was replaying it for some kind of anniversary. Merle claims I didn't blink the whole movie. For weeks afterwards I would act the movie out in my room. I used an umbrella as a lightsaber. "

"See that's a good story, I would've liked to seen Daryl Dixon as a kid." She bet he was adorable and still just as caring as he is now. She knew that Merle and Daryl didn't have it easy growing up but they had each other and Daryl managed to keep his soft side, though he hated to show it.

Positioning so that she was beside him on the ground she eyed the sky. "They are all so bright it's more difficult to tell which one is the North Star." He lifted his hand and pointed it out to her.

"Show off" she raised up on an elbow and lowered her head to kiss him. The hand not supporting her was on his chest. She didn't want to hurt him but she had an urge to get as close to him as she could.

He must've felt her hesitation because he took the lead and pushed her back into the grass. Firmly pressing her between the ground and Daryl. The kiss deepened and she gave a slight whimper, she could kiss this man all day but her body wanted more. Like he read her mind -he kissed a line from her mouth to her neck, the feel of his scruffy beard only made her arch her back.

He was straddling her body, trembling with desire, his head dipped down and he ran his tongue down her throat and stopped at her collar bone to give her a lingering kiss. His palm was on her stomach and good lord she wanted it to be lower.

Lifting his head his gaze met hers, and her breath caught at the sight of need intertwined with love in his captivating blue eyes. She shivered under his stare but it wasn't from being cold -no she could feel the heat radiating from above her.

"Are you sure?" he needed conformation that she wanted this. She knew if she said no he would stop but she didn't want it to stop.

Unable to find the words she just nodded. His hand slid under her shirt and she helped him pull it over her head exposing her stomach and plain bra. Then she lifted his shirt having to sit up to help him get it over his head. Allowing her gaze to take in the sight before her she took in his broad shoulders then his chest, he had gauze and bruises all over his side. Even injured he was strong and a thing of magnificence.

Chewing her lip she grasped his shoulders. She felt his muscles shift beneath her hands, she dragged her hands to his chest, taking in the heat and smoothness of his skin. Then her hands lowered, charting out every part of his taut stomach. She heard his breath deepen in his throat. She realized that her breath matched his own and too impatient to shed his pants she fumbled for a second before she was able to get the button undone. Continuing their journey her hands went to his waist then his hips. When her hand found the part that was very male and eager she grasped him and he issued a rumble of approval from deep within his chest.

He skillfully removed her bra then she felt the weight of Daryl on her –heavy and amazing. He cupped one breast and placed his mouth on the other, he was gentle it was more caress than a touch. She still held him in her hand and the expression on his face as she stroked him was pure need.

The hand left her breast and slid down to her jeans, he was more graceful in unbuttoning her pants than she was with his. His hand slid inside the band of her panties and she froze from both anticipation and longing. When his touch found the spot she had been waiting for -her back arched. She groaned and shuddered with each gentle stroke.

"Daryl…"

He kissed her jaw, "Tell me, Kat what do you want?" his voice was kind, trembling, and loving.

"Daryl please make love to me" she was breathless but wanted more

He had managed to rid them of the rest of their clothing in record time and she couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled down at her knowing that she was laughing at his eagerness.

Her mouth found his in an urgent, desperate kiss. He framed her face in his hands his tongue worked hers. Her hands were on his shoulders her fingers tangled in his hair. His legs between hers. He was in position and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. She cried out from the pleasure he was able to give with a simple motion. His chest heaved and he watched her. It was like the world disappeared and it was just the two of them –nothing else mattered.

"You're beautiful" he murmured against her lips "I love you"

Okay that was my 1st love scene and I felt like I've fumbled through it. Any opinions would be appreciated


	17. Chapter 17

galwidanatitud, Mid9ight0Wolf, and MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon Thank you as always. Your suggestions help me decide the fates of my O/C's and are much appreciated. Elyse1821 Thank you for your kind review- Sport puns!

Chapter 17

 **Daryl's POV**

He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. She was a beautiful sight to see first thing in the morning. Her hair was a tangled mess, she had dirt on her face and a slight flush to her cheeks. Across the tent Cora was sleeping, mumbling something in her sleep. He knew he should still be tired but he was in too good a mood to just lay there.

He quietly left the tent, knowing that if he stayed there he would end up waking one of the girls up out of sheer boredom. Lifting his arm he felt a twinge of pain, he definitely did not take it easy last night. A satisfied smirk was on his face as he remembered the night before. He made his way to the rest of the group, quickly replacing the smirk with a scowl he sat down in a chair. Carol brought him over a plate of eggs, he didn't need a fork it was just something that would need washing, so he used his fingers to bring the food to his mouth.

Everyone was eating in silence, just the sound of the fire crackling and forks against plates. Then Glen stood up and he looked more nervous than usual "Um, guys." Everybody looked up waiting for him to continue "-So… the barn is full of walkers." Daryl thought it was quiet before, but it was like no one dared to breathe. Everyone was frozen in place with shocked expressions on their faces.

Alright, so any high he felt from the night before quickly disappeared at the thought of a barn full of things that wanted to kill them being just feet from their camp. Just feet from Kat and Cora. The group gathered outside the barn and Daryl watched as Shane walked up to the door to investigate what Glen had said. The only proof Daryl needed happened a few seconds after when he heard the growls of a walker.

Shane turned to Rick "You cannot tell me you're all right with this."

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"This is our lives!" Shane shouted and the growls of the walkers picked up –hearing prey nearby. "We can't just sweep this under the rug. It ain't right."

"Not remotely." Rick replied his eyes fixed on the barn

"Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go.  
Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time"

Shane was cut off by Rick's growl "We can't go"

Daryl looked up and saw Kat walking toward the group, a confused expression on her face. She had no clue what was going on.

"Why, Rick? Why can't we go?" Shane's voice was starting to get louder

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol spoke up

"Okay" Shane took a deep breath and was trying to remain calm "I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

Before Shane could finish the sentence "I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl wasn't ready to give up his search for Sophia.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane was really starting to piss him off

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl spat then Kat was at his side knowing what he needed. She put her hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed down a bit, enough that he didn't want to punch Shane.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. - You get a good lead, it's in the first 72 hours. Let me tell you something else, man." Shane turned Daryl and Kats hand squeezed his shoulder "If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife. Geek ears around your neck –she would run in the other direction."

His anger rose and not even Kat was able to stop him from going after Shane. Unfortunately Rick was there to hold him back and then everyone stepped in between them trying to stop the fight from progressing. He knew what type of man Shane was and it sure as hell wasn't the same one he first met on that highway to Atlanta. Shane had changed and it wasn't for the better.

"Just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Rick said to Shane once everything quieted down

"What are you gonna figure out?!"

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land"

A new voice joined the argument "Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people- his wife, his stepson." Dale spoken up. Daryl turned to the man surprised that he already knew about the danger and told no one about it.

Fed up with this groups arguing he turned around and grabbed Kat's hand and led her back to their tent. She just watched as he paced –he was beyond pissed off. Pissed that the farm wasn't safe, Sophia hadn't been found, and pissed at the words Shane said to him. He closed his eyes when he felt Kat behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't let what he said get to you Mr. Dixon." She kissed his shoulder "He is an asshole. Are you going to tell me why all y'all were standing down there to begin with?"

 **Kat's POV**

She had finally convinced Daryl to stop pacing and to sit down in a chair outside their tent. He was facing the barn –which apparently was full of walkers. She did not see that coming, she was also shocked that Hershel saw them as 'just sick'. He was a doctor so he must know that those things were no longer alive. No longer people. Sure he was a veterinarian but she would like to think that if a horse died then came back to life, Hershel would notice -once the decaying started atleast –that there would be no way to save it.

Cora came out of the tent and sat in Daryl's lap "I don't feel good" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

She watched him rub her back "what's wrong with ya?" he asked

"I just feel funny"

Standing up and making her way over to the duo she picked Cora up from Daryl "Come on let's get you back in bed for a bit, you still look tired."

"How about Daryl" she turned to look at him "-Read you a story, while I go see if Hershel is able to take a look at you"

Bless the man he took the hint and sat down with Cora "Which book do you want to read for the millionth time?" he was trying to joke with her

Of course Cora picked her favorite one and she heard Daryl pretending to grumble about how he knew this story by heart.

She quickly walked into the house and found Hershel sitting at his table.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hershel but Cora says she doesn't feel well –and well I would feel better if you checked her out to make sure it isn't something too serious."

She knew it was dumb but when your daughter was sick you asked for a doctor. Kat knew exactly what was happening and it was probably more habit than anything, wanting a doctor.

"Of course dear, I'll follow you out." He gave her a comforting smile

"Thank you Hershel I hate to bother you."

"It's no bother"

They were making their way down the steps when her heart stopped. She head Daryl shouting for her "Kat! Kat!" without a second thought she ran as fast as she could to their tent.

What she saw when she walked in made her blood go cold. Hershel was right behind her and went into action. Cora was convulsing, her eyes were rolled back into her head, and an awful noise was coming from her.

Giving a physical shake of her head she managed to stay somewhat calm and was able to listen to what Hershel was instructing Daryl to do.

"Kat" Hershel looked at her "I need you to talk to Cora, just give her comfort."

Nodding her head she went to kneel beside Daryl. Tears in her eyes she tried for a soothing voice, hoping the fear didn't show. "It's okay baby, I'm here. Daryl and Hershel are here to. Everything is going to be okay." Her daughter started to relax the jerking motions stopping. She still hadn't opened her eyes Kat was becoming frantic.

"She is fine, just sleeping" he told her while he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think y'all should move into the house though. I'll be able to keep a better eye on her and it'll be more comfortable."

She didn't want to think what he meant by that last part. Was he expecting her to die soon and wanted her to be as comfortable as possible while she did it. The tears she had been holding at bay fell and Daryl was there with his arm around her. She didn't need to see that he had tears on his face as well.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had carried Cora into the room that he had occupied not two days ago. She was resting and Kat was keeping watch over her. He needed air, needed to think about anything other than Cora thrashing around. He had been terrified, one second they were talking then she became distant like she was looking off into space. Then the seizure started, he had no clue what to do.

He needed a distraction and since Sophia was still missing he decided he would do something useful. Rick told him he was going to go out and search a little later but Daryl was going to get a head start. Grabbing a saddle he was borrowing a horse –a different one from the son of a bitch who threw him.

Carrying the saddle proved to be more difficult then he thought. He was out of breath and holding his side when he heard a soft "You can't." he looked up and saw Carol coming toward him

"I'm fine." It was a lie

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Well, I do. Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing."

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse. We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl." He stopped what he was doing and turned toward the mother who obviously had given up hope of finding her daughter "We don't. I don't."

"What?" he hadn't realized he was walking toward her

"Can't lose you too." She quietly said

The woman had just given up like Sophia was a lost dog? It was her daughter and he was fuming. He was angry he couldn't find Sophia, he was angry he couldn't save Cora, he was angry he couldn't spare Kat from losing her daughter. He knew if Cora was lost in them woods Kat wouldn't stop looking for her –she wouldn't waste her time cleaning R.V.'s and doing laundry. He threw the saddle as far as he could. Which caused him to double over in pain.

"Are you all right?" Carol was by his side

Pushing his hand out to stop her he yelled at the woman "Just leave me be ya stupid bitch."

After a short walk trying to calm down he made his way back to the house, suddenly feeling defeated. Walking into the room that his girls occupied he nodded to Beth as she left the room, she had brought Kat lunch. He sat on the floor beside the chair Kat was inhabiting. She just stared at her daughter watching to make sure each exhale was met with an inhale.

"Ya know Cora told me she doesn't remember her daddy" she quietly told Daryl while still watching Cora "I guess it makes sense since she was a little over two when he died" Daryl had never really heard her talk about her late husband.

"About 2 months after we put him in the ground she was diagnosed, I remember saying 'why me'? Do you know how selfish that is? I immediately thought about myself not Why Cora but Why me." She turned to look at him, he could still see the trail her tears had left on her cheek. "I saw you go toward the barn, why'd ya stay?"

"Carol stopped me"

"Oh" looking back at Cora "I thought it was for her"

"I needed to get away"

"She needs you Daryl"

"I can't" it fell from his mouth before he realized what he said

She whipped her head back toward him "What do ya mean –'Ya can't'" she was still trying to keep her voice down.

"I can't, I'm not strong like you. I can't watch her die. She deserves more and I can't do nothing about it. It's hopeless and I can't watch her die. I didn't ask for this"

"You think I can? I'm terrified Daryl! She is my baby and she is dying!" she started to cry fresh tears "She needs us, she needs you. I need you. I won't make it on my own not without you." She started to sob "Were lucky, we know it is coming and we can say goodbye. I know you didn't ask for this. No one did. But you and Merle stuck by her side and you two idiots mean a lot to us. I know you ain't her daddy Daryl and I never asked you to be. I know you look after her and care for her as one of your own but I have no delusions."

She was right he was being selfish, caring more about himself and how he couldn't handle the situation. His main concern should be Cora and Kat. They needed him and he was ready to bail on them because he couldn't deal with his emotions. Then he realized that little girl _was_ his daughter –might not be his blood but he had kissed skinned knees, held her hand during shots, saw her birthdays and holidays, tucked her in at night, and he loved her. "She's my daughter" he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Kat's POV**

Daryl had went outside to find out what the rest of the group was doing. She couldn't blame him –having a barn full of walkers was a pretty big issue. She could hear them talking from outside her window so she stepped over and decided to eavesdrop.

Shane voice was the newest to join the group. Looking out the window she saw that Daryl had a shotgun in his hand.

"-Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." Shane was trying to rally the group into taking care of the issue themselves. She knew rick and Hershel weren't on the farm for the moment.

Suddenly the group took off running toward something she couldn't see from her window. She could hear yelling, mostly Shane. Then she heard gunshots and more yelling.

Cora was woken up by the noise "Momma what's going on?"

Going to her daughters side "I don't know baby, but I need you to stay here okay. I'm going to find out."

Making her way out of the house she saw Rick holding a walker on a snare pole and everyone in the group was standing in front of the walker infested barn.

Shane was sounding like a crazy man. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." He ran toward the barn and using a pick-axe he started banging on the barn door. The growls and noises from the dead were becoming deafening.

She made her way to the back of the group when the door revealed the first walker. Once the first one emerged the rest flowed out. Then the gunshots started one after the other. With each shot a walker fell. Stunned she went to stand next to Maggie and Hershel who was on the ground unable to move –probably from shock. After a time the growls stopped and so did the gunfire. Only the cries from Maggie and Beth could be heard.

Kat looked toward the barn when she heard a quiet noise coming from inside. It was a raspy breath a familiar noise of a walker trying to breathe. Her eyes closed when she saw the little girl Daryl had desperately tried to find coming out of the barn. She stumbled on her now dead feet, walking toward the group that was frozen at the realization that Sophia was dead. She saw Carol run toward her daughter and Daryl grabbed her and held her. Carol's cries were heartbreaking especially for another mother.

No one was moving, not until Rick started to walk forward a hard look on his face. Pulling his gun out of his holster Kat watched as he pointed it at Sophia's Head and she closed her eyes before she heard the sound of the gunshot.

After sometime Kat watched Beth run toward the pile of walkers –she guessed looking for her mother. Her cries were like she had just lost her all over again. Beth found a woman face down on the ground reaching toward her Beth screamed as the woman who was once her mother grabbed her. The growls were silenced when Andrea took a sickle to the head of the woman who was once Beth's mother.

Kat was holding onto Beth as she helped the young girl make her way back to the house. Shane was suddenly in their path shouting "We've been out. We've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along? - You knew."

"I didn't know." Hershel replied

"That's bullshit. I think y'all knew." Shane was blocking our path and Kat didn't like the look in his eyes

"Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed." Hershel stepped to walk past Shane.

Shane put his hand on the older man's chest "You expect me to believe that? - Do I look like an idiot?"

Without thinking Kat left Beth's side, allowing Patricia to guide the young girl into the house. Kat was face to face with the man who might've just ruined everything.

"You do Shane, you look a fucking idiot. These people have been good to us and you just have to ruin it. Rick is a better man thanyou, all of us see that –even Lori" the last was hissed through her teeth.

His hand was on her throat before she could blink "You bitch" he spat in her face. She knew she went too far but that damn anger problem just kept coming up.

Maggie slapped his face "Don't touch her". Shane gave a sickening smile before he released her with a shove. She stumbled back and fell.

Hershel helped her off the ground then turned to Rick "Get him off my land! I mean it –off my land"

She went to check on Cora and was relieved to see that she was still in bed. "What is going on mom? What was all the shooting?"

"Nothing baby, just had some walkers but they are taken care of. You get some sleep."

Standing by the window she took up her post of eavesdropping as Cora closed her eyes. Rick and Shane were talking. If she was rick the last thing she would've done was talk to that asshole.

"-He opened his home to us."

"He put us all in danger. Man, he kept a barn full of walkers."

"So you just start an insurrection, hand out guns and massacre his family?"

"His family's dead, Rick."

"Well, he doesn't believe that."

"He thinks you just murdered them in cold blood. Then don't get me started on what you just did to Kat."

"Man -bitch had it coming"

"Excuse me? - let me ask you something if no one was here to stop you would you've stopped" Rick asked

The only answer Kat heard was Shane rubbing his head as he walked away.

 **Daryl's POV**

Sophia was dead. He needed to find her that's why he had been combing the woods he needed hope that someone could make it. That some innocence could survive in this world. He had failed her.

Walking into the R.V. he saw Carol just sitting at the table. He sat on the counter and they just sat there in the quiet. He didn't know what to say anyway, he had not prepared for the outcome of not being able to find Sophia.

Sometime later Lori walked in "They're ready."

"Come on." He told Carol as he jumped down from the counter

"Why?"

"Cause that's your little girl."

"That's not my little girl. That's some other thing. My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought she didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago."

After the funeral he wanted to be near Kat and Cora. Walking into the room he saw that Kat was asleep in the chair next to Cora's bed. One leg propped up. He watched her in the damp light that the lamp threw off. Her brows furrowed –even in her sleep she was worried. Sitting down against the wall across from her he watched the shadows play across her face.

Her dark hair fell around her face her bangs covering an eye. Her forehead had a small scar right in the middle of it –he knew she received that scar from deep sea fishing. Her cousin had cast a line too close to where Kat was sitting and the hook was caught in her head. Her cheeks and nose were sprinkled with freckles. If she were to smile dimples would reveal themselves. Continuing his eyes to her neck he noticed that she had red marks, he'd have to ask her about that when she woke up.

There was a soft knock on the door and Daryl looked up from his spot on the floor and saw Rick.

"Do you have a minute?"

Sitting up from the floor Daryl met Rick outside. "How are they?" the man asked him

"They are both tough"

"Listen –I wanted to let you know something" the man looked nervous and was looking around to make sure no one else could overhear "Back at the CDC Jenner told me something. I don't know if it's true, you saw the man, he was crazy."

"Yeah" Daryl didn't know what Rick wanted to say but judging by his movements Daryl didn't expect any good news.

"He told me we are all infected"

"What do you mean?" Daryl couldn't grasp what he was saying

"I mean we all carry this thing inside of us. When we die –doesn't matter if it's by a bite or scratch, we turn."

"But that would mean…" he couldn't finish his thought he refused to believe it let alone say it out loud

"Yeah. I wanted you to know to be prepared. Just in case"

"Thanks" was all he mumbled as he turned to sit down on the step.

Rick must've gathered that he needed to be alone because the man walked off. If what Rick just told him was true then that meant Cora was going to become one of those things. He didn't know what to do with this information. Does he tell Kat? When it happens will he be able to do it?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Kat's POV**

The sounds of arguing from outside her door woke Kat up. Taking a glance at Cora, she was still asleep. Poor girl was exhausted. Listening to the heated words through the door she gathered that Rick was going to go on a run to bring Hershel back. Apparently Lori didn't agree with it but Rick was going anyway. Oh well, she didn't have the energy to think where Hershel was right now.

She heard the door open, she just didn't care who was coming in. She was too busy watching her daughter sleep, she didn't know how many more times she would be able to do that.

She felt hands on her shoulders and instantly knew that it was Daryl. His thumbs were lightly massaging the base of her neck.

"How are you?" she asked since she hadn't been able to talk to Daryl since the barn incident

"Fine" typical Daryl answer "You?"

She almost answered with 'fine' just to throw his words back in his face but she couldn't bring herself to do it so she answered with "I'm about as good as I can be".

"What happened here?" he asked as he lightly touched her neck

She had forgotten what Shane had done and didn't think about any marks it might leave behind. "I just got into a disagreement, it was taken care of". She was actually terrified of Shane -that look in his eyes and on his face when his hands were around her neck were that of a man who didn't care if she lived or died.

"That wasn't my question. What happened?" Always the stubborn one. She should know better that to try and avoid his question.

"It's nothing Daryl –really. I don't want a big deal made out of it. The group has already been through the ringer I just want a couple of good days."

"Was it Shane?"

"I ain't gonna tell you a thing until you promise me you won't do anything about it. Like I said it's been taken care of."

"Alright"

"Say it –say I promise" She knew she needed to hear him say the words or he would go off half-cocked

"Dammit woman, I promise. Now what the hell happened to your neck?"

"I provoked Shane –it was my fault. His response was to grab my neck. It won't happen again."

She heard Daryl growl from behind her "Damn right it won't. I'll kill him"

She grabbed is hand "You promised Daryl. I don't want any more drama besides I need to ask you a favor, can you watch Cora for a second –just need to clear my head. I won't be gone long." She knew that he couldn't go after Shane if he was watching Cora and the couple minutes she was gone would hopefully cool him down.

"Alright but" he bent down to take something off of his leg and pulled out his knife and its holster "take this with you. I don't want you anywhere without it, ya hear? I'll teach you in a couple of days how to use it properly."

"Okay" she took the knife and clumsily put the holster on "I'm only going to be gone a couple of minutes"

Walking outside, it was like nature had no clue what was going on. The birds were singing and it was a lovely day. You would think that there would be storm clouds rolling in or something along those lines. Sophia was dead and everyone was in mourning but nature didn't always have to match your moods.

Enjoying the breeze and going whichever direction her feet took her she was surprised when she came upon the pond that Daryl and her had shared last night. She heard someone grunting and could see the top of someone's head. Getting a closer look she saw Carol was sitting on the ground and ripping flowers and weeds from the ground. She was tempted to turn back and leave the mother to grieve in whichever way she chose.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked the woman "we don't have to talk I just like the view"

Carol seemed startled to see Kat standing there. Once the older woman nodded her consent for Kat to sit down, she did and made sure to look only at the pond. There was something about seeing someone vulnerable, it didn't feel right to stare at her and make the other person feel like they are being pitied. No it was easier to ignore the pain and hurt and treat them like a normal person –that's what Kat preferred anyway.

"Did Daryl bring you here?" carol asked

"Yeah" She was a little hurt that Daryl had brought other women here, but knew it was probably for different reasons.

They sat there just staring at the pond neither saying anything. Kat stood –she was unsure how long she spent out here but it was probably more than just a couple of minutes. "I have to get back to Cora" she told the woman.

"It should've been her" the woman said barely above a whisper.

Unsure if she heard the woman correctly "Excuse me?"

"It should've been your daughter in that barn." Carol was starting to stand so they were face to face and Kat did not misunderstand those words.

"I'm going to walk away before you say something else. Next time I won't look past the fact that you're mourning" It was taking everything she had not to attack that woman. Her hands were shaking from the anger that needed to be released but she knew the woman was hurting.

"It should've been her. She's already dying. It should've been her."

Turning around Kat quickly tackled the grieving mother to the ground "What'd you just say to me? That my daughter should be dead?" She slapped Carol she had warned the woman not to say anything else. Kat was going to overlook the first time she said it. Now she couldn't control what came out of her mouth. "I'm a better mother than you! Do you think I would've stood by and let her daddy touch her? You're disgusting! Hell, carol how many hours did you search for Sophia? 8 maybe 9? A stranger who never said a word to Sophia spent more time than you looking for YOUR daughter. So don't stand there and act like my daughter's life is worth any less than yours." Standing up she immediately regretted everything she just told Carol. Carol was a good mother and Kat was being a bitch. In that moment she just wanted Carol to hurt for saying those things.

 **Daryl's POV**

When Kat had come back it didn't seem the walk had helped, if anything she was in a worse place now. He wanted to ask what was wrong but she had shut down and refused to answer any questions. Taking the hint he walked outside and decided they didn't need to be around this group, especially Shane. He knew he couldn't just leave. Cora was weak and Kat wouldn't want to leave the farm -so he did the only thing he could think of.

Packing up their tent and everything else they had, he made his way to the middle of a field. There was the foundation of an old house there and it would serve as their new campsite. This group was shattered, losing Sophia took its toll. His only concern was Kat and Cora -everyone else could fuck off. He was tired and exhausted from worrying about everyone else.

After their tent was set up, Daryl went looking for branches to make some arrows. Not ten minutes after he set down and started the process Lori came up. Didn't she get the hint, when he moved all the way out here to B.F.E?

"Moving to the suburbs? Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"So what?" he asked, not looking up

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." He just kept working "Daryl?"

"Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself. I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty! The only people I'm concerned about are Kat and Cora. You call me selfish, when I need to be here to support them. You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people." Then Lori stormed off.

The only reason he hadn't made it back to that room yet was because he was trying to work up the nerve of telling Kat about the news Rick dropped on him earlier. She needed to know and it didn't feel right to keep it from her.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize it had gotten dark out. He had just decided that it was time to talk to Kat when he heard someone approaching. It was like people were actively trying to talk to him now that he wanted to get away from them.

"We can't find Lori. And the others aren't back yet either." Carol said

"Yeah that dumb bitch must've gone off looking for 'em."

"What?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I'm not her keeper, she is a grown-ass woman and if she ain't got 'nough sense to stay put. That's on her."

"Don't do this. Please. I've already lost my girl."

"That wasn't my problem neither. I've got my own people to look out for"

He walked off, ending their conversation and walked past the group who were looking for Lori. He needed to talk to Kat and he might as well get it over with, no need to prolong it.

 **Kat's POV**

She had managed to carry on a small conversation with Cora before she went back to sleep. Looking at the plate that Maggie had made for Cora she sighed –it was exactly the same, completely untouched. Hopefully tomorrow her daughter would eat something.

Walking out on the porch she saw that Daryl was walking toward her. She watched as Shane left the farm in his car –probably going to find Lori.

Turning to the man who was standing next to her "Do you feel better?"

He looked confused "what?"

"You've been gone a while I just thought you went hunting or whatever it is you do in the woods." Playfully knocking his shoulder.

"Yeah, is Cora –is she asleep?"

Starting to get a little concerned, Daryl was never evasive he was a straightforward type of man "Yeah I'll tell Maggie that I'll be right back."

Returning a few minutes later Daryl was still in the spot that she had left him in. She watched the muscles in his jaw as he clenched it. Without saying anything she walked past him and down the steps. He caught up with her and walked alongside her.

She wasn't going to be the first one to speak Daryl needed to tell her something so she would wait for him. She didn't want to push him but the suspense was starting to get to her.

Stopping at a fence he leaned up against it, so that he was face to face with her but he wasn't meeting her eyes. "Rick told me something." Pausing to take a breath then he continued "Said that Jenner told him that we are all infected."

"I'm not following"

"When any of us die, we will come back as a walker."

What he had said was starting to sink in –so when Cora dies she will come back as one of those things? That couldn't happen, not her baby.

Lashing out at the closest thing to her she pushed Daryl, and he let her. He came close to bring her into a hug and she pushed him again. "She can't become one of those monsters" she said past the lump in her throat.

This time when Daryl came close she welcomed his embrace –needed it.

 **Daryl's POV**

The woman he loved was close to her breaking point, and there was nothing he could do. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her she broke down. He hated tears but something about hers made his heart wrench inside his chest.

She never cried, at least not that he saw. Until recently she would carry any burden and pain she felt quietly. She was a strong woman and a great mother. The least he could do was carry this burden for her. He would not allow Kat to be the one who puts down Cora.

Walking back to the house shortly after –Kat refused to be gone long from Cora especially with this new information. She went into the house and he needed to grab a couple of things from their tent. Kat needed a change of clothes and Cora might want her book.

As he approached his tent he cussed under his breath. Carol was next to the tent admiring the squirrels he hung up.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked in a harsh tone

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Ain't you a peach?"

"I'm not gonna let you pull away. You've earned your place."

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!"

"Go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?" looking at the woman he started to think of Kat and she was going to be grieving soon –he didn't want that reminder right now "I mean just go! I don't want you here! You're a real piece of work, lady. What, are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that?" he paused to release a breath of air "Man, you know Jack. You're afraid. You're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" he shouted and when she ducked like he was going to hit her, he grew quiet.

Carol didn't deserve what he just said –but dammit the woman kept pushing him. He just wanted to be alone. It was that simple.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Kat's POV**

The sun had started to shine on Cora's face as it rose. She looked so innocent and angelic. Daryl had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed once he came in last night and she laid next to her daughter. She couldn't sleep, after the news Daryl told her last night she figured she was still in a bit of shock.

"Hey –you sleep at all?" he asked with a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah" she lied

"Come on let's get some food while she sleeps"

Without a word she got up from the bed and followed him out the door into the kitchen. Maggie was at the sink and just staring out the window.

"They not back yet?" Kat asked from beside the woman

"No" she sounded so tired

"You go on up and rest I'll make breakfast and make sure Beth gets taken care of. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

"Yeah, okay" the woman left the kitchen but Kat knew she wasn't going to get any sleep.

Daryl sat down at the table, he looked out of place. His face, hands, arms and pretty much everything were covered in dirt. They had a shower they had access to on the farm but Daryl had not used it. Looking at him as she gathered eggs from the fridge and grabbed some milk she admired how strong he was. Not just physically but he held _her_ together, when he didn't need to.

Putting the ingredients on the counter she walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulder while resting her head on his. "You're filthy" she tried joking "I might put you out in the pigsty, you'll get along great with its current inhabitants" she kissed his temple.

"Shut up" he pulled her arms so that she was pulled into his lap "you're the only one who's complainin"

Wrapping her arms around his neck "Oh Mr. Dixon I'm not complaining, with you around the bugs are drawn to you and I haven't been bit once since hanging out with ya"

Smiling he gave her a kiss but it was cut short when T-Dog walked into the room.

"Oh excuse me" T-Dog actually looked embarrassed

"Quit your gawking" Daryl growled at the other man as Kat stood up

"What do you boys want to eat?" Kat asked hoping to ease the feel of the room

"Pancakes" they said in unison

"Alright" she said while chuckling

T-Dog sat down across from Daryl "Shane and I are going to go into town after we eat to make sure Rick and them didn't run into any trouble. Are you in?"

Daryl looked at Kat and she smiled and gave a nod that said she and Cora would be okay

"Yeah I'll go"

 **Daryl's POV**

He would've loved to stay behind with his girls but of course this group ruined that. At least he had some idea what his life would've been like if he and Kat hadn't been thrown into the end of the world. She had been joking with him and showing him more affection than anyone else had in his life. She even made breakfast.

The rest of the rescue team was packing up the car like they were going on some kind of excursion and not a trip into town. The only thing he needed was his crossbow and a shot gun. They were about to head out when Hershel's old truck came driving down the driveway. Everyone ran to meet them to make sure the group was alright.

Rick, Lori and Carl were talking when T-Dog yelled "Who the hell is that" looking at what he was pointing at Daryl saw another person who was not a part of this group sitting in the back of the truck

"That's Randal" Glen replied.

"Who the hell is Randal" Daryl asked as he looked at the man

While Hershel was operating on the new guy, Randal. Daryl decided to go tell Kat that he was not going anywhere -and he wanted to check on Cora. They were sitting on the bed and Cora was telling Kat about what she wanted for her birthday. It sounded simple enough she seemed to have ditched the idea of wanting a monkey named Levi and wanted a necklace. Apparently Beth had a lot of necklaces and Cora wanted one of her own.

"We will see honey. Can you believe you are almost six?" Kat poked Cora's belly "You are making me feel like an old lady"

Giggling "That's cause you are"

Stepping further into the room "Hey now I'm older than your momma, so watch what you say."

"Well you're an old man Daryl. Really old if you're older than mom"

"Hey" both Kat and Daryl said before they started to tickle her. Her laughing was easing any dread he was holding onto.

Once she had calmed down from the tickle attack she turned to Daryl "I wanna go outside I'm tired of being in here."

"Alright, you ask your momma to get you ready and we will take you out. I'll meet y'all downstairs"

Making his way down the stairs he heard the rest of the group

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Rick was telling everyone the story from his trip into town.

"- Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, - but they just ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left him for dead. No one is looking." Rick was getting annoyed that Shane wasn't listening

"We should still post a guard." T-dog said

Hershel stepped up "He's out cold right now, will be for hours."

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane took time to scoff before he continued "Look at this, folks we back in fantasy land." The sound of his voice made Daryl want to kill the asshole for having laid a hand on Kat.

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor -keep your mouth shut." It sounded like Hershel hated the man almost as much as Daryl did.

Following the rest of the group out Daryl waited on the porch for his two girls.

 **Kat's POV**

Cora was still weak and clearly tired but the girl was determined to get out of the house. Kat carried her down the stairs and saw through the screen door that Daryl was waiting for them. When she pushed the creaky door open he turned around.

Meeting her the rest of the way he grabbed Cora from her and took her hand. Walking through the camp Kat noticed that their tent was missing "Do you happen to know where our stuff is?" she asked Daryl.

"Yeah, I moved it further away. Figured it would be good for us to get away from these jerks for a while."

She had no clue what his reasons were but Daryl didn't do anything if he didn't think he had a good reason. So she wasn't going to pry or dig deeper into why she had to walk a damn mile to get a t-shirt from her bag. "Alright"

It was starting to get chilly out –you can tell because Daryl was actually wearing sleeves. "Let's get Cora a long sleeve shirt." She didn't think to pack any for herself so she would have to do with what she had.

At the tent Cora changed and Kat sat down. "It's a beautiful spot" she told Daryl.

"Yeah it's quiet, here put this on" he must have seen that she was rubbing her arms because he gave her one of his long sleeve shirts.

Cora joined them outside the tent "let's just lay here and watch the clouds."

Laying a blanket on the ground the three of them laid back and pointed out the different shapes they saw in the clouds. After a while it was quiet just them enjoying the company of each other.

"Do you think there is a heaven?"

Shocked and stunned by the question her daughter just asked she turned to look at her. "Of course baby, don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so. Do you think daddy's up there?"

Daryl spoke up "Of course he is, he is up there watching out for you and your momma."

"I'm scared. I've never been there, what If I don't like it?" she quietly asked

"I bet it's full of adventure and surprises and like Daryl said, daddy will be there and Grandpa, Nana, and Gram. I know it's scary going somewhere you've never been before but sometimes they turn out to be the best things." She had not prepared for this conversation and she was getting anxiety talking about this with her but she owed her daughter.

"I think I'm going to miss you" she looked at both her and Daryl

"We will miss you to kiddo but I know you'll watch over us"

That night they slept in the tent. Daryl was right they needed sometime away from everyone else.

It had been a couple of days since Rick had brought Randal back to the farm. She wasn't particularly interested in the man since Rick assured them that he and his group were not a threat. Beth was still not feeling up to joining the group and Kat understood. Beth was going through a rough time.

Alright, looking around the tent she was pretty pleased with what she was able to do. She had managed to make paper cut-outs of different things out of construction paper, Maggie gave Kat some balloons that were laying all over the floor of the tent and she had presents ready. She just finished frosting the cake when she heard Daryl and Cora coming up. They had gone for a walk on the farm to check on the animals.

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled as Cora made her way inside. "I hope you like it"

Her daughter's smile was huge. Kat knew it wasn't much but her daughter didn't care. "I've got some presents for you and a cake. Which do you want first?"

"Presents!"

"I figured" Kat said laughing while pulling out the gifts that Maggie had gotten for her.

Cora loved everything, she was eating a chocolate bar in her new dress –of course the vest was over the dress. She had just convinced Daryl to sit down for a tea party with her new set. She somehow even managed to get him into a tiara. They ate the cake on her tiny plastic plates while pretending to drink tea. 'Pinky up' she had to keep reminding Daryl.

He would mumble and scowl but Kat knew he was having fun watching Cora be herself again. It was all a show to soothe his masculine ego.

After the cake and playing a round of go-fish, Daryl took something out of his pocket. It was wrapped up in newspaper and he handed it to Cora.

Her eyes lit up at the idea of receiving another gift. She ripped the paper off and held up a piece of thin rope, it had a feather on the end of it and Cora was holding the feather in her hand. She put it around her neck and smiled. Launching herself onto Daryl she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, it's so pretty"

"I'm glad you like it" he said as he returned her hug.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was relieved that Cora liked her necklace that he made for her birthday. He thought it might not look as pretty as some of Beth's necklaces that she had seen, and she would be disappointed. That was not the case. In the two days since her birthday she wouldn't stop asking question. She was curious what type of bird it came from and how he made it. She wanted him to teach her so that she could make one for Kat. So that's what they were doing right now, he was showing her how to wrap the rope around the feather so that it would attach to the rope around the neck.

"How's it look?" she asked

"Looks perfect. Your mommas gonna love it. Let's get you to bed you look tired" watching the girl, he could tell that she was exhausted. She had stopped eating and didn't want to be around other people. That was why they have stayed in the tent and not in the house.

Picking her up since she looked like she couldn't step three feet without falling over he took her back to the tent. Kat was cooking something on the fire outside the tent and looked up when they approached. Her smile quickly dropping when she saw her daughter.

"I made this for you momma" Cora held out the necklace and sounded so weak.

Kat took the necklace and smiled down at her "Its beautiful baby. Thank you. I'll never take it off" she said as she put the necklace around her neck. "Let's get you laid down, alright" she took Cora from his hands and laid her daughter down in the tent.

He was waiting for her outside when she came out. She looked very worried but her voice was calm and unwavering "Can you please get Hershel? He also has the supply of pain meds can you grab some please?"

He took off toward the farmhouse and found the old man. Letting him know that he was needed.

Daryl didn't wait for the man to follow him, he went back toward the tent and sat with Kat. Cora seemed to have gotten worse just in the few minutes he was gone. Her skin was cold and clammy and her breathing was slowed. Hershel walked into the tent and knelt down beside her. He checked blood pressure, heart, and pretty much everything he could. When he stood up Daryl stood with him. They left Kat holding her daughters hand and talking to her.

"She is not long for this world"

Hearing that Daryl's vision became blurry and he realized that his eyes were filled with tears. He held back his tears knowing that if he let them spill he wouldn't be able to stop and he would be useless. He needed to be strong for Kat.

 **Kat's POV**

For the next two days she stayed beside Cora -and Daryl was never far away. She no longer looked like her daughter -this girl she was looking at was pale and her eyes were sunken in. Not her beautiful vibrant little girl who was always asking questions. She heard a noise and looked down at her daughter. Cora was trying to talk but was either too weak or her mouth was too dry because her lips were moving but nothing was coming out.

"Shhh baby" she put her hand on her daughter face "I'm right here. It's okay." Reaching out she grabbed her daughter's hand needing to comfort her and herself. She felt her small fingers twitch in hers and then she was asleep again.

She finally had to sleep and when she did she held on to her daughter's small hand. She didn't want Cora to feel alone when it happened. She was forced to eat by Daryl and Hershel, she had no appetite and only ate so they would leave her alone. Hershel would come in and read from the bible his voice seemed to soothe Cora but Kat wasn't listening to what he was saying.

She could hear the sounds of the Georgian night and hoped that Cora could hear it as well. It really was quite beautiful. She watched as her daughter opened her eyes and turned to her "I'm going on a trip" she said "I'm going to see daddy."

Wiping the tears from her face Kat smiled "That's right baby you are. I love you –you know that I love you so much."

"I know momma I love you to." She quietly said

As if sensing he was needed Daryl was inside the tent and by her side. "Hey kiddo" was all he said

"I love you" Cora said before she fell back asleep

Kat and Daryl watched her. Her breathing was slow but steady and then over time there were long pauses in between the next inhale until finally her chest wasn't moving anymore. Kat held her face close to hers and cried. "I love you baby, I love you"

 **Daryl's POV**

He knew he needed to take Cora away but he couldn't bring himself to stop the grieving mother from saying goodbye.

"Kat" he put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking from her cries. "I'm going to take her outside, then we will be right back. Okay"

She didn't answer and she didn't sit up. Daryl pulled her back and then bent down to pick up the lifeless body of his daughter. Tears were falling down his cheeks and landing on Cora's face. He walked a good ways from the tent but he could still hear Kat sobbing from inside. He laid Cora down beside an oak tree but he couldn't bring himself to do what needed to be done.

Just sitting there holding Cora. He was unaware how long he had been sitting there silently crying, his grief felt like it was too much to bare. Then he saw a twitch of Cora's hand and knew that he needed to do it before she opened her eyes. He wouldn't want her to be a monster and he refused to remember her as anything other than the laughing, smiling, joyous little girl he knew.

Bending over her he whispered "I love ya kiddo" –then the twitching stopped.


	21. Chapter 21

MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, galwidanatitud, and Mid9ight0Wolf thank you for the reviews. Your kind words mean a lot and I'm grateful. I have gone through something similar to Kat and on my profile I posted a couple of videos of songs –if you want to check them out they are my go to when I want to cry.

Chapter 21

 _Merle wanted him to come along –he always preferred Daryl going with him when he met a new client. Pulling into the driveway of the older brick ranch style home, Daryl was surprised that the house didn't look like most of the houses Merle dragged him to._

 _"Be careful little brother, follow my lead. I ain't sure this isn't some kind of sting or somethin"_

 _Merle knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds a faint "Just a second" could be heard through the door._

 _When the door opened Daryl was surprised to see a younger woman standing on the other side. He took a quick glance, he didn't want to look like he was interested. But he noticed that she very well put together and dressed nicely –not like most of Merle's clients._

 _"Hi –ahh Merle?" She asked looking between the two brothers_

 _"That'll be me pretty lady, I'm the more handsome one." Merle spoke up_

 _"Do you –uh want to come in? Is that what happens?" She sounded pretty nervous and it was pretty clear that she had never done this before._

 _"That'll work"_

 _"Y'all can have a seat anywhere ya feel like. Sorry I was in the middle of doing dishes. Can I get ya anything to drink? Eat? I just made some cookies" she was definitely the most polite druggie Merle had managed to find._

 _"I wouldn't turn down some sweet tea. If ya got it" Merle said_

 _"Of course I'll be right back."_

 _She left in a hurry toward what he assumed was the kitchen and Daryl watched Merle plop down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Daryl took a seat on the love seat -he figured if he continued standing he would intimidate the younger woman. Looking around the house it was cozy, nice and clean and one that certainly made Daryl and Merle look out of place._

 _Carrying a tray with a couple glasses of sweet tea and some cookies "Sorry if the tea is a little warm I brewed it not that long ago." She sat the tray next to Merle's boots, not saying anything about the shoes on her table. She sat in a chair in-between the two couches._

 _"I'm sorry -I'm nervous. My cousin said you were good guys though."_

 _"Well I don't know bout that" Merle smirked "but we manage to find things that are needed"_

 _He noticed her eyes would wonder to the clock every so often. Then a knock on the door and she closed her eyes looking defeated. "Excuse me" she said as she went toward the door._

 _Merle and Daryl exchanged nervous glances with each other, not sure who to expect. The police would wait until the deal was done right?_

 _He could hear the woman talking "Thanks Jenny, I just had something to finish up and I appreciate you watching her for a bit. Tell Don I said hi." Then the door closed and he saw her kneel down and say "Honey I need you to go right to your room, ya hear?"_

 _"Yes momma –who's here?" was a child's reply_

 _The woman blocked the view of the child and pushed her off in a different direction._

 _"Sorry about that, she was supposed to be here a little later. I should've known Jenny is always early."_

 _"It's alright" Merle replied, clearly relaxing knowing there was no threat_

 _He thought she seemed nervous before but now she kept glancing back in the direction the child went. Clearly concerned for her safety –but didn't want to seem rude in rushing Merle. Daryl liked that. If he saw Merle and Himself coming he wouldn't want his kids alone with them._

 _"What ya wanted wasn't easy to find" Merle started his usual spiel on why he should raise the rate._

 _"I know and I appreciate ya going out of your way to find it. How much do I owe you?"_

 _"Well" Merle sucked his tooth "Since it was hard to find I'm going out of way here, I might be losing money. The best I can do is a grand"_

 _Daryl looked at Merle like he was crazy. What the hell did this woman want?_

 _"That's fine"_

 _Even Merle looked shocked at the quick agreement, he was clearly ready to negotiate._

 _"Let me grab the money. I'll be right back." She quickly left the room_

 _"Bitch must be hurting, did ya see how quick she agreed?" Merle leaned toward Daryl_

 _"Who are you?" they both turned to see a little girl wearing a hat she came over and sat beside Merle, who physically tensed at the idea of a child not being afraid of him. "I'm Cora. I'm not supposed to shake your hand though. Germs are everywhere and I can't afford any germs –that's what momma says." She said it like it was a speech she had memorized._

 _Before they could answer, the woman was back "I told you to stay in your room. Baby, I need you to listen okay?"_

 _"I was just talking to them"_

 _"I know but what have I said about talking to strangers?"_

 _"Well they are in our house and you are talking to them"_

 _"Cora Mae! Don't talk back"_

 _"Yes ma'am"_

 _She looked so heartbroken and it clearly worked on the woman because she sighed and said "This is Merle and…" she turned to Daryl "I'm sorry I don't know your name. I'm Kat I don't know if I said that."_

 _"Daryl"_

 ** _Kat's POV_**

Her baby was gone. Looking down at the grave that Daryl was digging –the place her daughter would call home for the rest of eternity, she kissed her daughters hand. She had been holding her since Daryl started. There was a sheet covering her face and body so Kat held onto what she could. It was cold and lifeless.

She'd assumed her body was too exhausted to cry anymore, but her shattered emotions began to rise and fresh tears started down her face.

"We're gonna take her now" Daryl had her face surrounded by his hands. Trying to get her to focus on him and not the fact that T-Dog and Glen were picking up Cora.

"No, I'm not ready –I'm not ready"

"It's time Kat" He took her and pulled her into his chest

"We will be careful with her" T-Dog said trying to soothe her

They lowered her daughter into the ground and all she could do was cry. At that moment Kat wanted to climb in there with her. She would give her life to have her back here, just for one day. Just one more smile. Just one more touch. Just one more Hug. Just to live it again. Life is so fragile, delicate, and in a second her life was gone -her life was being put into the ground.

Daryl held her and was the only reason she hadn't climbed in and given up. She wished she could, in that moment she didn't have the strength to go on.

She knew other people were around. Hershel was talking. She didn't care.

 **Daryl's POV**

Everyone had left, leaving Kat to grieve. He should try to get her to lay down –she hadn't left the grave since the funeral was over.

Shock and being strong for Kat had gotten him this far but he knew it was wearing off and he was going to breakdown into a hopeless pile of grief. His sweet Cora, dead. He thought it might be a nightmare but Kat's pain was too real.

He sat down beside her and together they cried. She leaned into him and he leaned into her, together they held each other up. He didn't have to be strong for Kat –they would support each other. It was going to be tough but he would be there to pull her back and eventually she would go back to being more like Kat –never the same but more of herself.

She would help him –in her smiles and sass, which reminded him that Cora was still here with them.

A few days after the funeral Daryl noticed that Kat had not wanted any interaction with the rest of the group. Carol had come by to talk and Kat just screamed at the woman –it took him an hour to calm her down. She needed a distraction and to get away from the nosey eyes of the group.

"Get up" he kicked her leg "We are going hunting"

"No" she refused to look at him

"I don't think it was up for a vote. Now get up or I'll carry you out over my shoulder."

He was bending down to make good on his word when she huffed and stood up.

"I should've let you carry me. I doubt that would've lasted long." She mumbled to him as she followed him into the woods.

They found a clearing "This will do" he said

"What will do? Why the hell are we out here?" she sounded so angry –which was nothing new these days.

"I'm going to teach you to track"

"No" she turned to walk away back to her fortress of solitude

He blocked her path "Yes, I know its hard Kat but, you –ya gotta keep living."

"What if I don't want to" she hissed at him

"Doesn't matter. You owe it to Cora"

She flinched at the name of her daughter, still too raw. "Not now Daryl"

"Yes Kat now" he turned her around and pointed at the ground "What kind of print is that?"

Sighing "A deer"

"How old is it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Press your hand into the ground beside it" He watched as she did "Fresh prints will have sharp edges, if they are a couple of days old they are more rounded. How old is the print?" He asked again

"It's newer, I think." She was biting her bottom lip "Is that right?" she asked looking up at him

He nodded "What do you think the first rule of tracking is?"

"Don't get lost?" she shrugged

"Well that goes without sayin. It's never have the wind at your back"

She nodded seeming to understand that an animal could smell you coming.

The rest of the day they spent in the woods and enjoyed the distraction. He even got her to smile once.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Kat's POV**

The next morning Kat woke up before the sun but today she didn't cry. Her breath came a little easier like the pressure that had been sitting on her chest was relieved just a little. She looked at the man next to her as he slept. He looked so peaceful it was one of the few times he didn't have a scowl on his face. Kissing his cheek she got up and immediately regretted leaving the warmth of both the man and the sleeping bag.

Walking into Hershel's quiet house she was thankful that everyone was still asleep. Working in the kitchen was relaxing for her and she had been too slack around the group lately. Pulling out the ingredients she would need, she got to work making biscuits. She didn't have buttermilk but her Maw-Maw had taught her that if you add a little vinegar to the milk it is a great substitute.

They were in the oven and she was starting to clean up the mess she had made. Keeping her mind busy she tried not to think of her daughter but it was pointless. Her daughter kept creeping into her mind with everything she did. The flour –she saw her daughter in this very kitchen smiling and laughing with Beth. She allowed herself a few stray tears but she was not going to break down.

By the time the biscuits were done the kitchen was cleaner than when she started breakfast. Putting several on a plate on the kitchen table she covered them with a rag so they would stay warm. The sun was rising and that meant people would be getting up.

Biscuits in hand she made her way to the camp where the rest of the group were still sleeping. Laying plates of biscuits at the outside of everyone's tent, she wasn't up to actually talking to people today. Then she spotted Rick sitting on a log and looking over a map.

"Special Delivery" she said as she handed him a biscuit wrapped in a towel

Looking up he seemed startled to see Kat there "Thank you" he said as he took the biscuit

She started to walk away but his voice stopped her.

Biting into the breakfast "wow –these are still warm. They are delicious" he motioned for her to sit down with him.

She did and looked down at the map he was looking at.

He must've seen that she was interested because he nodded toward it and said "I'm going to take Randall off the farm today. I was trying to find someplace we could leave him that was far enough away but still gave him a fighting chance."

She looked down at the map with him not sure she would be able to help but it gave her something to do. She turned to look at him, he seemed to be pretty stressed and she couldn't imagine the pressure he was under leading this group. "You're a good man Rick and you're doing a great job."

He nodded his head and wiped his mouth. "I don't think the rest of the group feels that way"

"Well they can leave –if they think Shane is going to look out for them, they'll end up dead like Otis. You are doing what is right for the group while still holding on to our humanity as long as possible. I heard what you did back at the bar and you didn't hesitate to save Glen and Hershel but you also tried to save Randal. That makes you a good guy Rick."

"Would you like to go with us? –I mean Shane is going, and after what he did I don't expect you to get cozy but I've seen you shoot and I'd feel better if there was someone on my side."

She looked back at the tent she shared with Daryl. He wouldn't mind she thought and she would get away from the farm that reminded her of Cora so much.

"Yeah –let me just tell Daryl.

 **Daryl's POV**

Someone was kicking his leg and then he heard Kat's voice "Wake up lazy" she kicked his leg again –much like he had done to her yesterday.

He had to admit that he was shocked to see her up and no longer moping about and sulking. This was a good sign right?

"Here" she handed him a biscuit "eat up before it gets any colder. I already had to trek a damn mile to get up here from the house." He smiled, she was joking with him

"Quit grumbling –that's my job" he said as he snatched the biscuit from her hand.

She sat down beside him and took a bite of her own. "Rick asked me to go with him and Shane to drop off Randall. I said yes but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

He wasn't exactly jumping up and down at the idea of her leaving the farm without him. But with Shane? He was very tempted to tie her ass up in the tent but he couldn't do that. She felt she needed to go and she rarely questioned what he did.

"You got your knife? Gun?"

"Yes sir." She knocked his shoulder with her own "If you don't want me to go I understand" she sounded so genuine

"Nah –it'll be good for you to get out. I trust Rick the only part I'm worried about is Shane." He knew she could take care of herself against walkers but there was only so much she could do against a man twice her size. His stomach was sinking at the idea of her leaving but he wasn't going to be the type to order his woman around.

She turned his head so that he was looking at her hazel eyes "Thank you for yesterday" she kissed his lips, and he savored the buttery taste that the biscuit left behind on her lips "I needed it –a good kick in the butt."

Standing "Alright let me get ready" she told him

He watched as she got dressed and he followed her out of the tent "You be careful –don't make me regret saying yes to you going."

"I'll be back 'fore supper Mr. Dixon –keep it warm for me." She winked and went off toward the car that was waiting on her.

 **Kat's POV**

We had been driving in silence for the entire trip. Kat sitting in the back seat –which was fine by her, she didn't want Shane behind her. Shane was not happy she was joining the two of them but Rick assured her that he would talk to him before we got to our destination. We were at a crossroads –literally, when Rick stopped the car.

He looked at me from the rear view mirror and nodded his head. I took that as a signal to stay in the car because both Shane and him got out and closed their doors. She could hear Randall kicking against the back of her seat. She could hear the faint sound of rock music blaring from his earphones that were taped to his ears to prevent him from listening to any conversation. She felt sorry for the man or rather kid, but at least he was getting a fighting chance.

Watching the two men she thought they were having a reasonable discussion –sure rick was in Shane's face but no one was throwing punches. They started to walk back to the car but instead of getting back into their seats they walked and popped open the trunk. She didn't bother turning around, she didn't want to look at the kid. Rick was making the right call and she was trying to stay as detached from the situation as she could.

Back on the road and Kat couldn't help but realize it was a gorgeous drive –no other cars and the wheat in the fields they were driving by was a golden brown.

"We've gotta start using our knives more. If there's one walker, we use our knives. We keep things quiet. We save ammunition." Rick said while looking in the mirror toward her then over at Shane

"Yeah." Shane responded Kat just nodded her head. It made sense and luckily Daryl had been teaching her how to use the knife.

"We need dry goods ahead of the winter- Warm clothes fuel. Maybe we get a break. You gotta think the cold affects them. If it doesn't kill 'em, it's gotta slow 'em down. The second week of January last year, we got all that snow and ice. My cousin got stuck on 85 for 24 hours. Sitting in his car with a birthday cake for his girlfriend at Georgia Tech. He just sat and ate birthday cake and listened to the "Lord of the Rings" book on tape. We get lucky, we get the same winter as last year. By December, it's a different world. Safer. Maybe we find some snowmobiles to make runs."

"Snowmobiles in Georgia?" Kat couldn't help her comment but it was going to be hard to find a snowmobile in the state of Georgia. Let alone have enough snow to make it worth even finding one.

He gave a small smile as he looked in the mirror "Yeah –you're right. That might've been reaching too far"

Everything else he had said made sense. The cold should effect the body, even a dead one. At least slow 'em down a lot more. After a while she just stared out the window and watched as a lone walker stumbled through a field.

"It's more than 18." Shane said

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place." Rick answered

"A place for what?"

"Give him a fair shake. A shot." She smiled at Rick, because she could see the face Shane was making at his last comment. –What was wrong with wanting to help someone survive? The man was going to be a problem.

They came up to a town and it looked like it was a small enough town, it might be relatively safe.

"There. This'll do." Rick said as he pulled into a fenced off area. The sign said 'Mert County Department of public works'. It looked like the military had set up here or something because there were a few military trucks and a lot of supplies scattered around the parking lot.

This time when Rick stopped the car she got out with them. The three of then approached the fence that surrounded the building. Shane was watching their backs –facing toward the road they just came in on.

"We'll leave the boy here and scavenge some supplies." Rick said then he made a noise with his mouth to get Shane's attention "Over there." Motioning his head toward a couple of walkers that were stumbling around the yard.

Kat reached for her knife and had it cradled in her palm –just like Daryl had showed her. The she heard the sound of a gun cocking.

Turning to the man beside her Shane had his gun aimed and ready to fire "Wait." Rick held his hand up stopping his friend "Like I said. Gun's quick, easy, but there's other ways to do this."

He pulled out his pocket knife and for some reason cut his finger open and rubbed it along the fence. Kat didn't think that was necessary since the walker had spotted and was already making its way toward them. When the walker was close enough, rick nodded his head toward Kat, telling her to kill it.

She walked up to the thing that was trying to bite her through the chain link fence and shoved her knife into its eye. Daryl told her it would be the easiest way to hit the brain. Oddly she didn't feel anything as she killed the walker. Sure the sound was sickening but she had just shoved a knife into the brain of something that was once human.

"One more." Rick nodded at the second walker that was at the fence he turned to Shane "Your turn." She watched as Shane killed the walker and watched its body fall to the ground with a hard thud.

Cutting the chain to the fence Rick pulled it open and walked inside. Kat and Shane following after. The place seemed deserted the only sounds were their footsteps against the concrete littered with empty cans and clothes. Kat walked down a hill and noticed a pile of charred human remains –she gazed at the pile for a minute before she turned around.

Walking back toward the men she heard Shane say "Hey, Rick. I don't see any bites." He was looking over the two walkers that they had killed before entering.

She gave Rick a quick glance knowing that he still held onto the secret Jenner had told him. He didn't look at her but said "Gotta be scratches then- This one's hand, other one's cheek."

"They had walkers here -burned bodies down the hill." She said

"I guess it gotta be scratches then, huh?" Shane asked and Rick nodded his head still refusing to meet her eyes he went back to filling up gas cans from the deserted fuel truck.

She didn't like this place. It gave her the creeps and she kept her knife in her hand she didn't want to be unprepared. This had clearly been an evacuation spot –yet they had only found a few bodies. Judging by the buses and the amount of stuff on the buses there were still a few bodies unaccounted for.

She stood back and watched the surrounding area as Rick and Shane carried Randall to the middle of the parking lot and shoved him to his knees. That probably did not feel well considering he had an injured leg but she wasn't going to speak up, she would let them do their macho thing.

Removing the bag on his head and the duct tape on his mouth and ears. He seemed stunned and he looked around "The hell is this?" Rick and Shane kept walking. Rick dropped a knife a few feet from him so that he could remove the rest of his bonds on his own –after they were gone.

The kid wouldn't give up he kept pleading. "Oh, come on, don't be stupid. I owe you guys. I can help protect what you've got. Why would you save my life just to kill me by leaving me here? One guy- one guy can't make it alone. That's why I was with those dudes- I was alone. Don't be stupid! I'm not like them! I'm just some guy! I used to watch football and screw around on the Internet. I lived with my mom! I lost her like you lost people. I went to school with Maggie for God's sake!" Kat closed her eyes at that last admission, but the kid didn't seem to know what he had done because he kept talking "-I went to church. I rode the bench on varsity baseball."

Both Rick and Shane turned around and closed what distance they had put between them "You went to school with Maggie? You go to school with Maggie? Answer the question! Did you go to school with Maggie?" The kid finally realized that he might've just screwed himself because he started to backtrack "I- it- she didn't know me. Didn't even know I existed. I mean, I knew her. I knew who her dad was. There is no way I would ever do anything - to hurt her or her family."

Rick and Shane stood near her and she listened to their conversation "He knows where the farm is, Rick. Where we are- he knows." Shane was making sense and she hated to admit that. "Say he finds his way back to his people, what then?" he asked Rick. Before Kat could think Shane had his gun drawn and was aiming at Randall.

"Shane, no!" Rick pushed the man and he fell to the ground barely missing Randall with the shot he fired. "Not now- just not now!" Rick yelled down at his friend

Shane punched the side of the car the he fell against then spoke way to calm for how his face and body were acting "Well, when, Rick? When?"

"When I've had a chance to think about it." Rick kicked Shane's gun away from the man

"Don't let him kill me. Please don't." Kat had almost forgotten that Randall was there, she was too caught up in the drama before her.

"Shut up" she yelled at the man. She bent down beside him "I suggest you let these two cool off before you go running your mouth again." Seeing the kid nod she turned her attention back to the two men from her group.

"We're going back. It's a man's life. I need a night to think it through." Rick said

"You're gonna bring this piece of garbage- this piece of garbage who- he shot at you, Rick. He ran with men who tried to kill you. You gonna bring him back to where Lori sleeps? To where Carl sleeps? He'll be locked up in the barn, - unless you bust it open." Rick challenged Shane

"- Oh, don't start that shit."

"- I'm taking the night."

"- Man, you take that- you think on it, Rick. Keep struggling with it. It ain't hard, man. The right choice is the one that keeps us alive. It's always the same with you. It's like the first moment- it's whenever you're put to the test." Shane stood

"Stop acting like you know the way ahead, like you know the rules. There are no rules, man. We're lost." Rick said in Shane's face

"No-no-no, man. I know exactly where I am."

"You don't know shit anymore."

"I don't think you can do it, Rick."

"It's my call, man."

"I don't think you can keep them safe." That seemed to push a button inside Rick because he lunged at Shane but he was caught and Shane punched him in his side. Stunned he started to fall toward the ground and Shane was trying to get Rick's gun out of his holster.

Kat watched as Rick pushed him off and unleashed his rage on Shane's face, he managed to get a few punches in before Shane lifted his body up and slammed him into the hood of a car. Kat viewed as the fight went on for a while she was not sure what to do. Maybe they just needed to punch out any issues they had?

She flinched each time a punch was thrown, this seemed more serious than a lets fight it out type thing. Then Shane threw rick into a motorcycle and pushed it on top of Rick's legs. She ran over and helped Rick get the bike off of himself–he was already so winded. As soon as his legs were free he ran after Shane who had managed to retrieve his gun and was walking toward Randall.

Rick was on top of Shane and got a couple of more sickening punches in "You're not doing this! You don't get to make these calls anymore. I won't let you." Rick shouted at Shane both of them looked exhausted.

She didn't even notice Shane grab a huge wrench and throw it at Rick and her heads. Rick shoved her over before he fell down it barely missed both of them. The wrench crashed into the window behind them and Kat could hear the growls of walkers coming from the broken glass.

The first walker tumbled out of the window and fell close to her. She quickly stood and shoved her knife into its head before it could stand and attack her. She looked up and saw Rick struggling with a walker of his own, she ran over to him and shoved her knife into the back of its skull. There was no time for thanks or even a breath before more of the undead came pouring out of the window.

Rick thought quick and covered them with the body of the walker Kat had just killed. –God she hoped that the walkers wouldn't notice them and keep on walking. Her breathing was ragged and she tried to calm herself down. Luckily the walkers were drawn to Shane as he ran away, clearly more interested in him. At that point she didn't care if she never saw Shane again.

After the walkers seemed to stop coming out of the window Rick pushed the walker off of them.

"I'm going to get Shane you get back to the car" he took off in the direction that the walkers had gone.

She followed after him a short distance and then turned the corner to make her way back to the car. She saw Randall sitting on the ground and trying to fight off a walker "God dammit" she mumbled to herself and she ran over to the kid. She watched him break the arm of the walker by stomping on it and then went back to working on his ropes. She walked up and shoved her knife into the skull of the walker who was advancing on Randall.

"Come on –let's go" she said to the kid

She turned to see that Rick and Shane were heading into a school bus together. Walkers surrounded the door as soon as they managed to close it.

She and Randall made their way around a couple of cars and were greeted by four walkers. She had already pulled her gun out by then and shot the first one as it was right on top of her. Of course the dead son of a bitch fell on top of her and she fell to the ground. She saw Randall trying to lure the other walkers away from her direction but his arms were still tied behind his back. Another walker fell on her before she could push the first one off and she reached around the already dead one to meet the new threat. She shot it in the head.

She could hardly breathe with the dead weight of two bodies on her. Randall had managed to kick one of them to the ground and was in the process of stomping his foot into the head of the walker repeatedly. Then what little breath she could get into her lungs stopped as she felt a third walker fall on her. The only thing separating them was the barrier of the two walkers she had already killed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" she thought to herself as she tried to raise her gun but her arms were too short to angle the gun at the new threats head. "What would Daryl do?" she thought. "Well he wouldn't be in this fucking situation –okay that didn't help" Suddenly she got an idea she shoved the barrel of her gun into the mouth of the first walker she killed and pushed as hard as she could trying to get the back of the gun to line up with the head of the newest walker.

"I hope this works" she said before she shot. She shot until her clip was empty but luckily she didn't feel anymore struggling from the walker.

Randall was there and was trying to help get the bodies off of her, she was panting and her arms were shaking but the two of them managed to remove the weight from her body. The first thing she did was cut the ropes that bound Randall, she needed all the help she could get.

Getting up she saw that Rick and Shane were still at the bus and trying to hold the door shut against the hoard of walkers. She had to get them out of there –at least Rick.

"We can get out of here. Oh, come on." She turned to see Randall was begging her to get out of there

"No we can't leave them"

"There's ten roamers there. You think you can take them on? I mean I just saw you do some pretty bad-ass things but your shaking and its clear we are out of ammo."

"Let's go" she said as she grabbed the kids shoulder

"Thank you" he replied

She grabbed the roll of duct tape that was in the trunk and then shoved Randall into the driver's side of the car. "Put your hand on the wheel" she snapped and when he did she wrapped his hands with the tape securing him to the wheel. Then she made him lean his head back against the head rest and did the same there.

This is crazy, Daryl would so not approve and she wasn't sure it was going to work. She was far from any type of Ramboness character but maybe it was the fact that the camp needed Rick or it was Daryl and Merle's voice telling her what her options were but she was going to try and save Rick. She ran over and grabbed the fuel cans that Rick had filled up earlier and put them in the trunk then she saw the first two walkers that her and Shane killed and grabbed their guns from the holsters. She hadn't even realized that they had once been cops.

"Alright…let's do this" she said as she sat down next to Randall in the passenger seat then she started the car up for him "I'm going to need you to get to the back of that bus where the emergency exit is"

She saw the look in Randall's eyes, he thought they were leaving the two men behind. Bless the man though -he just nodded.

"She had the windows down and once Randall had driven the car through the chain-link fence she had her gun outside the window and she was partially hanging out of it. She started to fire at the walkers hoping she was hitting them, she had never shot from a moving vehicle before. "Go to the back door! The back Door!" she was screaming –trusting rick understood and could even hear her.

When the car was at the back door Shane was the first to jump into the backseat and Rick shortly after. Then Randall backed the car up and bust through yet another fence, leaving the walkers behind.

"Wooo –yeah! Hell Yeah! You just see that? What we just did?" Randall was yelling

Kat was getting a headache and was relieved that the plan had actually worked –she kinda expected to die and it was exhausting thinking you were going to die and come out alive. Played with your mind, so she turned to Randall "Shut up and keep driving, your giving me a headache"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Rick looking more exhausted then she was. When they were a few more miles down the road Rick told Randall to pull over, He pulled the tape off of Randall and then bound his hands again. The headphones went back in and then the bag went over his head. She knew why he was doing it but Randall had just helped them –helped save all of them.

When he was back in the rear of the car. Kat got into the backseat and tried to lay down –it was supposed to have been an easy trip one that didn't put her life or anyone else's in that much danger but Shane had to fuck it up. The man was a threat to the camp.

She listened to the two men talking probably forgetting that she was in the back seat- or just not caring.

"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to do better than a wrench. Probably gonna have to kill that boy, but I am gonna think about it a night. It can't be that easy, killing someone, killing anyone. You know that. That is my wife. That is my son. That is my child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me. It's time for you to come back." Rick told Shane

They both got into their seats Rick driving and Shane in the passenger. Shane turned around in his seat after they had driven a good while "Thanks for coming back" he told her

Her eyes were still closed when she said "Let me make it clear that I was coming back for Rick. I would've left your ass. That's two times you've tried to kill me Shane."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Daryl's POV**

He was pissed. Pissed that he let Kat go out there. Pissed that she could've died. Pissed that this asshole in front of him wasn't talking.

He didn't know the full details of what went down when Kat, Rick, and Shane took this kid, Randall, out. All he knew was that Rick and Shane looked pretty rough and Kat wasn't talking. When they returned back to the farm she had been trembling when he helped her out of the car. She just kept saying "You Mr. Dixon saved us." –what the hell did that mean? She must be in some kind of shock and since he couldn't get anyone else to talk he was happy to do the dirty work.

Pacing the bare floor of the barn he punched the kid again. This time the chair he was sitting in fell to the floor taking him with it. He ignored the crying and punched him several more times.

"I told you" the kid said through his bloodied lips

"You ain't told me shit" Daryl yelled as he picked the kid up and slammed him against the wall of the barn.

"I barely knew those guys I met 'em on the road."

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked and when the kid took his time answering he pulled out his knife.

The kid seeing his action immediately started to panic "Uh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man."

Daryl was not enjoying this, he didn't take pleasure in making some kid shit his pants. But he needed answers and the only way to do that was by intimidation or through pain. Daryl was using both to his advantage.

He slammed the knife into the floor next to the kids leg "How many?!"

"Uh, 30—30 guys." The kid's answers were starting to come easier but Daryl didn't like the answer -30 was a lot of people.

"Where?"

"Uh" Daryl couldn't let up so he ripped the bandage off of the kids healing leg. He had to hide the flinch that he wanted to show as the kid screamed "I don't know. I swear. We were never anyplace more than a night."

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?" Daryl pushed the tip of his blade into the wound

"I- I don't know. They –they left me behind."

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" He held the knife steady but his voice and face let the kid know that he would do it.

"Come on, man! - I'm-I'm trying to cooperate." The kid Stammered out

"- Start real slow at first."

"No." the kid grunted from pain

"- Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off."

"Okay. Okay. They have weapons- Heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything." Daryl applied a little pressure with his knife

"Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent?"

"Yes!" the kid was breathing heavily "These- these people took me in. Not just guys- A whole group of 'em." Daryl stood so that the kid could finish "Men and women, kids too- Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? But we go out, scavenge, just the men. One night we found this little campsite a man and his two daughters- Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute." Daryl didn't like where this was heading and stopped pacing and stared at the kid. He averted his eyes from Daryl's before he continued "Their daddy had to watch while these guys- they- And they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- They just made him watch as his daughters- They just-just- just left him there. No, but-but- but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't to…" Daryl cut him off with a hard kick to his injured leg.

"Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that." The kid was crying again but Daryl could only see Kat and Cora, what if they had been that small campsite. So he kicked the kid's leg again "Please. Please, you gotta believe me." He punched the kid until his face was almost unrecognizable. He left the kid unconscious on the floor of the barn.

The rest of the group was sitting around the fire and his eyes searched out Kat –she was showing Carl how to do a math problem. She looked up at the sounds of his approaching footsteps.

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna- They're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a little chat." He looked down at his bloody knuckles and tried to hide them.

Rick was talking when he felt the familiar warmth of Kat behind him. She knocked his shoulder and motioned him to follow her back to their tent. They didn't say anything on the walk to their camp but he could feel her watching him.

"Sit down" she ordered as she went into the tent. She came back with the first-aid kit and sat it down beside him. "You okay?" she asked as she got some alcohol and gauze out.

He just grunted in response. He wasn't sure if he was okay, toward the end the beating he gave that kid was more releasing his anger than getting information.

She poured the alcohol on his knuckles "Damn woman –a warnin would be nice" he hissed

"Well maybe next time you'll answer my question" she started to pat his hand dry, then pulled out the gauze and started to wrap his hand being careful not to hurt him. When she was done she kissed his now wrapped knuckles.

"Ya gonna tell me what happened out there?" he asked her. She seemed a lot more steady since the last time he saw her.

"I could but I don't know if I'll give the answer up without something in return"

"What'd ya want?"

She poked out her bottom lip and tapped it with her finger –doing her best to look like she was thinking hard "Humm –What. Do. I. Want? I guess I would settle for a kiss –Nay three kisses" she smiled at him.

"Alright but you spill then you get your payment" he knew he wouldn't stop at just three kisses and he really wanted to hear the story.

She went into the tent and he followed after her. Laying down on the sleeping bag she patted the spot next to her for him to join. She found the spot that she often fell asleep in –on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. She took a deep breath and started the story.

"-Daryl I was as good as dead but you saved me. I asked myself what would Daryl do and I don't know if I saw it in a movie once or what but it worked." She told him about shooting a walker thru the head of another walker. He didn't think he would've done that but he was glad she thought of something.

"Then your voice and Merle's was in my head telling me how I could get Rick off that bus. I thought I was going crazy –hearing voices, but you saved us again." She kissed his chest "I think my new motto is W.W.D.D"

"What the hell are you talking about" he asked looking down at her

"What Would Daryl Do? I'll make little bracelets and hand them out to everyone." She joked.

"Well for what it's worth I think what you did was stupid –ya could've died" he kissed the top of her head "I can't lose ya Kat."

"I'm not going anywhere."

That was good, he wouldn't want to go on without Kat. She was the last good thing he had to hold onto. The fact that Shane had put her life at risk was not going to stand with Daryl. It took everything he had not to march out of this tent and shoot the fucker in the head.

"Now about my payment" he couldn't help but smile at the woman

 **Kat's POV**

She was sharpening her knife and Daryl was looking at his arrows that he had managed to make. She saw Dale and shook her head when Daryl said "The whole point of us coming up here is - to get away from you people." She loved his prickly side.

"Gonna take more than that." The older man said

"Carol send you?" Kat was curious why Daryl thought Carol would send Dale up "Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. I only care about one person in the group and she is sitting up here with me."

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?"

"- Nope."

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch."

"Your opinion makes a difference. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane- He's different."

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl asked, which caused Kat to look up from her spot

"- He tell you that?" Dale looked very interested in what Daryl had just said

"He told some story- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. Rick has tunnel vision when it comes to his buddy. Shane is a threat to all of us, it's like I said- Group's broken."

Seeing that Daryl was done talking to him Dale set his scopes on Kat "And you obviously- You have Rick's ear." He said as he sat down in front of her.

"Nah, I just happened to be there at the wrong time." She took a breath "Look, Dale I agree with you –so you can stop your speech. I'm on your side on this. Out there when we went to drop him off Randal could've ran but he stopped and helped me –maybe it was the fact that he knew he wouldn't survive on his own with his hands tied but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

Dale reached out and patted her knee "Now If you can just get Mr. Dixon here…"

"He's his own man. I'm not going to pressure him into anything." She watched as Daryl walked off toward the woods, probably to go hunt "Dale –you stay away from Shane, don't cross him alright?"

"You got something you want to say?"

"It's just—just don't cross him. You're right he's different than Rick and Daryl. He is a killer"

He put his hand on her knee and nodded. He stood and walked away, leaving her alone.

She had finished sharpening her knife and thought it was a good time to start lunch for Daryl –he would be back soon, she hoped. It was kind of boring out here by herself. Something caught her eye, she could see someone messing around Daryl's bike.

Walking toward the intruder she saw that it was Carl in his father's sheriff hat. The kid was pretending that he was driving the bike –she smiled and watched him be a kid. It wasn't until she watched him look into Daryl's saddle bag that she said anything.

"What cha lookin for?" she asked startling Carl

She noticed that he hid something before he stood up but didn't want to embarrass the kid for all she knew Daryl had a nudie mag or something that he just lifted. "Nothin, I was just curious. Please don't tell Daryl I touched his stuff he'll kill me"

"Nah he wouldn't kill ya, but you shouldn't go through people's things." She smiled "Hey do you want to walk me back to the house?"

"Nah dad asked me to do some things" he turned and walked away.

Kat shrugged –she thought it was weird that Rick would send his kid off on his own but they hadn't seen a stray walker since being here. Maybe rick was trying to give the kid more responsibilities, she knew he had gone to gun training so maybe the parents were confident in their son. Oh well as Daryl would say 'not my problem'.

The sun was starting to set and Kat was walking back to the house –Daryl hadn't made it back yet, she wasn't worried. She knew that of all the people to worry about Daryl was not one of those people. He could survive an avalanche being buried 30 feet down. No –Daryl Dixon was not someone you needed to be worried about but she probably would start if he didn't make it back before the meeting ended.

She approached the porch of Hershel's house and saw Rick standing there by himself. Standing beside him she watched the sun set and he turned to her "Do you think it's the right call?"

"I don't but it's not mine to make and it ain't up to you all alone either. We will take a vote, so it's on all of us."

"Lori says that she supports me but she didn't say if I was making the right call."

"Well isn't a woman supposed to stand by her man?"

"Maybe –but I think I would like someone to tell me when they think I'm wrong or argue with me. This is a big deal, I might have to kill a man and she is just going to roll over."

"Well you always have Dale to argue with you." She smiled "I support you Rick but I'll also tell you my opinion. Randall saved me and I'm not sure I would've gotten you and to a lesser extent Shane out of that place without him. I know why we have to do it if it comes to that –but like I said it ain't all on you."

 **Daryl's POV**

Walking into the house he immediately went to Kat's side. She was standing next to Dale leaning against the wall of the living room. He put a hand on her lower back to let her know he was there.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote? Does it have to be unanimous? How about majority rules?" Everyone was asking questions at the same time.

"Well, let's- let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick said

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward." The sound of Shane's voice made Daryl clinch his fist. He still hadn't been able to talk to the asshole since Kat got back from their trip.

"Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing." Dale said from beside Kat

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know."

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group- Maybe just me, Kat, and Glen." From the other side of Dale he could see the young guy look nervous before he spoke up

"Look, I- I think you're pretty much right about everything, - all the time, but this- he's not one of us."

"They've got you scared" Dale said and Daryl couldn't help but notice the hurt look on his face.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale asked Maggie

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" she asked

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl said. He would probably be doing most of the hunting for the group so he might as well say what he thought.

"We could put an escort on him and he could help around the farm –earn his keep" Maggie suggested

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?"

"I will." Both Dale and Kat said at the same time

"No" was all Daryl said and it earned him a glare from Kat. There was no way his woman was going to be walking around with that guy. Not after what he said in the barn.

"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men." Shane said

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization." Dale argued

"We could drive him further out? Leave him like we planned?" Kat said

"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost." Lori said

"Or get ambushed." Daryl added while glaring at Shane

"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer? We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Patricia said

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." An exhausted sounding Rick said

"Hold on, hold on! You're talking about this like it's already decided." Daryl rolled his eyes at the older man

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" He felt Kat pull away from his hand and the wall as she stood up.

"This is a young man's life, and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? We saved him and he saved us and now we wanna execute him? How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" She actually managed to make a few people look guilty, himself included.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane said

"No, Dale and Kat are right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility" Rick said

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could." Andrea said

"Stop it. Just stop it." Everyone was surprised when Carol yelled "I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide- Either of you, both of you- But leave me out."

He noticed Kat go tense when Carol spoke up "No –Carol we didn't ask for this but if you want to be a member of this group you better start thinkin for yourself." She hit the side of her head to emphasize her point "You going to just roll over and let Rick do it on his own? How is that fair to him? I'm sure the first time he fucks up you're the first one to start doubt. This _can't_ be all on him." Daryl wasn't sure what just came over Kat –he thought her and Carol would get along better considering their past and both losing a child.

"All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Everyone was quiet.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale was imploring Rick to understand

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were- The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's Harsh. It's- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't- And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't." Daryl felt sorry for the man he could see the tears in his eyes as he begged the group "Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right. We should try to find another way." Kat was the only one to speak up

"Anybody else?" Rick asked the silent group. No one spoke up.

"Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa -I won't be a party to it." Dale started to walk toward the door but stopped in front of Daryl and Kat "This group is broken." Then he walked out

 **Kat's POV**

She knew what the group was going to decide going into the meeting but it still hurt. It mostly hurt because of how upset Dale was. She followed him outside leaving Daryl and the rest behind. She met him at the fence line and they just watched the sun set the rest of the way down the horizon.

"You know Cora loved you. She said you were like a grandpa" Kat said while looking at the other man. She wanted him to not look so hurt.

"She was a light in the dark –that's for sure." He smiled then looked back at the group "Maybe it's better that she is gone. I'd hate to watch this world corrupt her."

She turned her head at the sound of voices and saw that Rick, Shane and Daryl were leading Randall to the barn. I guess it was going to happen tonight. She sighed "This sure wasn't a world for her."

Placing his hand on hers she felt him squeeze probably for comfort. "I'm going to take a walk clear my head. Would you care to join me?" She could tell that he wanted to be alone so she politely declined "Ya know I think I'm just going to sit here for a bit."

She watched as he walked into the field and looked up at the stars –she spotted the North Star and smiled remembering the night Daryl had pointed it out to her.

Her thoughts were cut short when she looked back at Dale who was still in the field but had stopped walking, then she saw a second body coming through the fog and both Dales and her screams drowned each other out. The walker had fallen on him and all she could do was scream as she ran toward him.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was in the barn securing Randall as their prisoner again. He was kinda glad that Rick hadn't shot the kid, but there was still the issue of what to do with him. Then he heard screams, a woman and a man's. He had his knife and flashlight in hand as he ran out of the barn. He followed the noise and his heart stopped when he realized that the woman's screams were Kat's.

As he ran closer he saw Dale on the ground and blood all around him. Kat was still screaming as she was holding down a walker, she wasn't able to grab her knife since her hands were too busy pinning down the thing trying to bite her.

He ran past the old man on the ground and slammed his knife into the skull of the threat to Kat. She was still screaming and he held her. "I couldn't get there in time, I'm sorry." She was saying through her sobs.

"It's okay, you did good" he could hear the moans and strangled breathing coming from Dale she must've heard them as well because she jumped up and ran to his side.

"Help! Over here!" He called for the rest of the group as Kat tried to comfort the dying man. She had her hands on his stomach like she could hold his insides in.

"It'll be okay Dale, I'm so sorry, but it'll be okay" she kept repeating. She ignored the rest of the group and held the side of Dales face to let him know that she was there. Her hand leaving a smear of the man's blood on his face. She noticed what she had done and tried to wipe it away but it only made it worse.

Hershel had arrived and Daryl could tell the man had no hope that Dale would live. Daryl could hear everyone crying but his heart was twisting at the words Kat was saying to the man "You'll be fine. We won't let you down. Cora will be there, and like we said this isn't a world for you." She kissed Dales head "He is suffering" she turned her eyes toward Daryl and he could see the pain and pleading in her eyes.

Rick took out his gun and had it pointed at Dales head, going to end the man's suffering. Rick was hesitating and Daryl couldn't stand the pain in Dale's eyes and face let alone in Kat's. He saw her look from Rick to Daryl silently asking him to do it. He reached over and took the gun from Rick's hand and bending down he pointed the barrel close to the man's head. Dale used what strength he had left and lifted his head toward the gun, begging Daryl to do it.

"Sorry Brother" then he pulled the trigger.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Kat's POV**

Dale was dead, and it happened on the farm. That meant the farm wasn't safe –nowhere was safe. Deep down she knew that but she wanted to believe that it was a safe place. A place they could live.

Daryl was carrying her to their tent.

Why? She could walk.

She tried to get down but Daryl held on to her letting her know that he wasn't going to let her down. She had stopped crying –there was no reason to cry. The dead didn't care if you cried for them.

–No the dead didn't have to care about anything anymore.

Her hands were sticky and her skin tight she looked down and could see that she was covered in blood, Dales' blood. She tried to wipe her hands off on her pants but there was no point it was dry. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she could've gone with him or she could've ran faster. She needed to get into better shape –she always hated running so tomorrow she was going to start running. It was a good skill to have if you wanted to survive or help your loved ones survive.

Daryl sat her down on the ground and quickly followed after her. He took a rag from his back pocket and a bottle of water from the tent. She watched as he wet the rag then gently took her hands and started to wipe the blood off. There was so much blood –she closed her eyes but that only made her see Dale's pain filled face as he was laying on the ground.

Open. Her eyes needed to be open, but she didn't want to look at the blood so she looked at Daryl. He was always taking care of her even when he wasn't there she could hear his voice telling her what to do to survive. His jaw was set, like he was mad. She shouldn't have let him be the one to shoot Dale but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Thank you" she said. He didn't look up but he probably thought she was saying thank you to cleaning her hands. "Thank you for what you did for Dale. I'm sorry I couldn't do it." He stopped cleaning for a second but quickly returned to her hands.

It took a while before her hands and arms looked somewhat normal but she could still feel the blood on her skin. She probably would for a while.

Daryl picked her up "I can walk ya know" she said but didn't protest.

"I know but I need this" was his reply

He carried her to the tent and helped her get out of her clothes. She hadn't realized that her shirt was sticking to her skin soaked from blood. She threw it outside the tent and shuddered. Daryl was there to help clean her then put a new shirt on her. She crawled into the sleeping bag and was glad when Daryl joined her.

"I can't lose you" he whispered against her head "When I heard you scream I thought the worst."

She put her arms around him –letting him know that she was still there.

 **Daryl's POV**

T-Dog and Glen had spent most of the night shoveling a grave for Dale. He should've helped but he needed to take care of Kat –but it was more like _he_ needed to be near Kat.

Kat had skipped the funeral and decided that 'she was going for a run' he didn't question the woman just asked her to stay near the farmhouse. He didn't want to take any chances where she was concerned. Even now he was barely listening to Rick's words honoring Dale, he was watching to make sure that she kept appearing around the barn. She had set up a path for her to run and it was basically a figure eight around the house and the barn. So far he had counted twelve laps that she had made. As soon as the funeral was over he was going to go over there and stop her –she was sweating and red, he could see that from where he stood.

He turned back to Rick trying to focus on his words "He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- The truth who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to un-break it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives our safety our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

After the funeral he was making his way over to Kat to stop her from killing herself. He never saw the woman run and now all of a sudden she decided to pick it up as a hobby.

Then Carol was in front of him "She's unstable"

He was genuinely confused at the woman's comment "What? Who?"

"Kat –she is unstable. You can't trust her."

"Shut the hell up" he snapped. "She is the only person I completely trust out here. She is just figuring things out –needs to be alone which is damn near impossible with all y'all around" he had no clue why Carol would say that about Kat but he wasn't going to have it.

"I just don't want to to see you get hurt –you deserve better" she quietly said

"You don't know nothing" he told the mousy woman as he walked past her

He stood in the path that he knew Kat would be showing up on in a second. She came around the corner and almost ran into him –she was focused on her task and was mouthing something to herself as she ran.

"What'd ya doin out here?" he asked

"I'm running" she replied as she bent over -her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath "I figure it's a good skill to have" panting "ya know since our life is or will be mostly running"

His eyebrows drew together. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean this farm ain't safe, eventually we will be overrun and then we will have to move on. I just want to make sure I'm ready. I want to survive." She looked up at him "If I had been faster Dale might still be alive –so I'm going to make sure I'm faster next time."

Everything she said made sense but he didn't like how she was talking. Like she expected this place to fall –she had lost hope.

"Alright" he nodded "but I think you've done enough today Forrest. I'm going to check the fences with a couple of others. Ya need 'nything?"

"Nope"

He was about to turn to leave when he remembered something "Ya wanna tell me why your friend Carol doesn't like you?"

"Nope and she sure as hell ain't my friend" wiping the sweat from her top lip "You tell her to stay the hell away from me." She turned and walked off. "Be careful" she yelled over her shoulder.

 **Kat's POV**

After she had cooled down from her run –that's what people do right? Cool down after a run? She had no clue running for fun was a foreign concept to her. After she wasn't breathing as hard she walked into the house.

She had heard from Maggie that Rick was going to leave Randall further out, he wasn't going to execute him. That was good, Dale would've been proud. Too bad he wasn't here to see it. She made herself a sandwich and sat down with Maggie and enjoyed lunch. Maggie was asking how Glen was doing.

"Hun just go talk to him" she told the woman

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. He has barely said a word to me since the night at the bar"

"You make him listen. Men don't know what they want –it takes a good kick in the ass to get them to think."

Maggie laughed at her comment "Is that what you do to Daryl?"

"Nah –he is different, if anything he has been giving me the kick in the ass that I need" she smiled "Now my late husband –he was an idiot. Bless his heart, he thought too much. Everything had to be weighed –every option. One time he wouldn't let me change my taillight in my car until he had read the manual. No- he wouldn't have made it in this world I know that." Sadly she didn't feel anything talking about her husband. She didn't want to get cold but she had lost so many in such a short time she had closed off any emotion that would cause her pain.

She smiled as Rick walked in "Hey, is it okay if I give Randall a sandwich?" she asked the man.

He looked hesitant and was probably about to say no when she said "He needs to eat and I'm sure he has his hands tied behind his back. I promise I'll be careful."

He nodded "Alright, but you don't untie him. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I can handle it Rick. I won't even talk to him"

He nodded as she got up and made a sandwich for Randall and placed another in front of Rick "You need to eat as well"

Walking to the shed she noticed that no one was standing guard. She unlocked the lock and stepped inside.

Shocked at the appearance of Randall she brought he hand to her mouth. His face was swollen, his leg had fresh blood on it and he was blindfolded, gagged, and had his hands cuffed behind his back. She removed the gag and held out the sandwich for him to take a bite.

"Please…let me go" he begged

"You need to eat Randall, so take a bite" she pushed the sandwich to his lips and this time he took a bite. He must've hurt his jaw because it looked painful for him to chew. When he was done she gave him some water. She hated to do it but she put the gag back in his mouth.

She was standing up to leave when the door opened and Shane was in the doorway. He looked at her and gave that sickening smile before he stepped inside.

"Well look at you –all buddy buddy with this piece of shit" he spat as he moved toward her. She had nowhere to go but backwards toward the wall behind her.

She stiffened when she felt the wall at her back. She reached toward her leg and realized that she hadn't taken the knife with her when she went running. She was screaming at herself 'The whole reason you were running was to survive and you forgot your fucking knife?' she made a mental note to sleep with the damn thing for now on.

The only thing she had was a plate in her hand –not much of a weapon.

Shane took another step and his chest was pressed against her own. She could feel each hard intake of air he brought into his lungs. She forced her face to remain calm and tried to look threatening –there was no way her face could be scarier than Shane's was at that moment.

He looked down at her his mouth was at her forehead –she didn't realize she was so short. "I know why you are with Daryl" he sneered "You want him to protect you –you think you're weak" he brought his hand to her throat but didn't squeeze, just kept it there to remind her he was in charge. She couldn't scream because his hand was big and could probably do a lot of damage to her throat.

She could feel her pulse hammering against his palm "I've seen you and you aren't weak. We need people like you, people who can take care of themselves –and if you needed protecting I could do it. You don't have to lower yourself by fucking that redneck piece if trash"

Was he serious? She tried to show all the hate and anger she had toward the man through her eyes. Clearly he didn't get the message because he slammed his mouth on hers.

She started to struggle, doing everything she could to get him off of her. She grabbed his hand, slapped at his chest, she tried to kick and knee him but his legs were pressed against hers and she couldn't get him to budge.

The plate -it was still in her hand. She slammed it against the wall of the barn –nothing happened. She slammed it again and again until finally it broke. She brought the piece up and swiped it at Shane's arm that was closest to her.

Her only reward was hearing him hiss in pain as he tightened his grip on her neck and slammed her head into the wall she was against.

'Well this is it' she thought as she closed her eyes it was becoming more of a struggle to breathe. Panic had fully set in and her struggles just made it harder to breathe. Her head was getting light and there was a blackness on the edge of her vision when she opened her eyes to see Shane smiling at her. She closed her eyes one last time and let the darkness cradle her.

 **Daryl's POV**

After checking the fences and killing a few stray walkers they were back at the farm. He watched as Shane wondered off to the barn where Randall was held but he had more important things to do. He went to their tent trying to find Kat and she wasn't there. He thought about waiting for her but he needed to make sure she was alright –he had to see her.

Walking into the house Rick was sitting at the table and talking to a couple of people.

"Y'all seen Kat?" he asked, not caring that he interrupted their conversation

Rick looked up "Yeah she went to feed Randall some lunch" he saw the look on Daryl's face because he tried to soothe the man "She said she wouldn't talk or touch him"

Daryl knew she was fine and he was about to sit down when he realized Shane had gone toward that barn "Shit" he said as he ran out of the house.

It felt like the run to the barn was taking forever. He wasn't even sure if Shane would do anything but he couldn't take that chance. The barn was open and he shoved himself inside. What he saw made him go cold –Shane had his back to him and he could make out the limp body of Kat in front of Shane. Without thinking he had his knife raised and slammed it into the back of Shane.

Rick must have followed him because he heard the cock of a gun and saw that Rick had his pointed at Shane's head "Get the hell away from her Shane!" the cop shouted.

Shane held his hands up and Kat instantly fell to the floor of the barn. He tried to catch her before she hit the ground but wasn't able to reach her in time. He checked for a pulse and couldn't feel one over his own heartbeat.

"Hershel!" he screamed like he was dying himself "Hershel!"

A few seconds – or maybe hours, Daryl didn't know –later hands were replacing his at Kat's neck. He was about to fight them off when he realized that it was Hershel.

"She has a pulse" Hershel was speaking "She has a pulse son. I don't know how long she has been out though. There might be brain damage if her brain has been cut off from air too long. We need to get her into the house."

He understood –she was alive, that's what mattered. He gently picked her up and flinched when her head rolled back on its own. He adjusted his arm so that her head was resting on him. He walked by Rick and saw Shane smile down at the woman in his arms.

"Leave him to me" Daryl growled at Rick

Rick nodded –still holding the gun to the other man.

He was about to walk into the house when Kat jumped forward and started to claw at her neck. Hershel held her hands as he laid her on the porch.

"It's okay Kat –just try to take slow deep breaths" the older man was saying "Can you hear me?" she tried to talk but he stopped her "Just nod your head" and she did.

He held her closer to him and just felt relief flow through him.

"Let's get her inside"

"She'll be okay?" he asked

"Yeah –she will be sore and have a hell of a bruise but I'll make sure she is alright"

He carried her back into the house and laid her on the bed on the bottom floor. He kissed her and then moved her hair back from her face. His hands went to her throat to lightly touch the marks that were there, she flinched.

"I'll be right back he growled" as he stood she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Walking back to the barn Glen, T-Dog, Rick, Shane, and Randall were all where he had left them. Everyone but Randall had their gun pointed at Shane. Daryl went over and pulled his knife out of the man's shoulder.

He smirked at his hiss of pain. "Y'all can go" he said to the other men but still looking at Shane.

Glen and T-Dog looked to Rick who nodded. They left Rick, Randall, Shane and Daryl in the room. He kicked the back of Shane's kneecap and watched as the man fell down. "You like hurting women? My woman?" he bent down and spat at the man.

"Nah –man ain't like that. Bitch asked me to. Said it got her off." Daryl punched the man and he was surprised when Rick slammed the butt of his gun across the guy's head.

 **Kat's POV**

It hurt like a son of a gun just to breathe. She couldn't believe she let herself get in that situation. She needed to be better than this –she couldn't afford to be weak and have other people rescue her. Sure Shane was like two times her size and weight but she should've had her knife.

Nope –she had to change. No more stupid mistakes like not having a weapon. She should've killed Shane back at that building, left him on that bus. Or shot him. If she had done that then he wouldn't have tried to kill her. Its funny yesterday she was fighting to save a man's life and today she was thinking of taking a man's.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Daryl's POV

Tying Shane up was easy now that the man was unconscious. Daryl used enough duct tape on the guy to fix the hull of the Titanic. Looking down at Shane he was confident that he wasn't going anywhere –his legs were covered in the tape as well as his arms which were taped to his torso. Putting a gag in his mouth and a bag over his head Daryl gave the man one last kick to his stomach.

"We just can't keep him like this," Daryl said turning to Rick

"We won't I'll take him out tonight and I'll take care of him." Rick was staring at Shane "I should've already done it- It's my responsibility"

Daryl knew that Rick felt guilty about Kat but it hadn't been his fault. Shane was the type of guy who was waiting for the world to end so that he could show his true colors. Daryl was surprised the man had managed to keep up the team player act as long as he did.

"I'm going to go check on Kat" he felt guilty being away as long as he had but he wanted to make sure that Shane suffered for what he had done.

Walking to the house he noticed the glances that the others were giving him –no doubt seeing the blood spattered on him, his reopened bloody knuckles, and his hair matted to his head from sweat.

Before going to check on Kat he made his way up to the bathroom and jumped in the shower without looking in the mirror. He would normally use the creek to wash up but he didn't want Kat to see him like that and it would take too long to run to the creek. He watched the drain as the water went from a dark color to more of a clear. Drying off he put the clothes he was just wearing back on and made his way to see Kat.

She was sitting in the bed, reading a book. She looked annoyed and he guessed that Hershel was making her rest.

Sitting down on the bed next to her "Any good?" he nodded toward the book

She swallowed and it looked like it hurt because she closed her eyes when she did. She opened her mouth to say something and a terrible raspy sound came out. She grabbed a notebook and pen that was beside her and started to write.

When she handed it over to him he read it: _"Can't talk it hurts, but I'll be fine. Hershel is making me stay in bed. My throat hurts- I can still walk."_

He could hear the feistiness in her writing but he wouldn't have let her walk around even if Hershel said she could. Nope the rest of the day he was sticking by her side –hell maybe to the rest of her life. It has been too many times that Kat has been hurt or put in danger and he was going to stick by her side to make sure it didn't happen again.

Kat's POV

Daryl had been by her side all day –she loved the man but she wanted to get away. Everyone kept coming by and checking on her. She was fine and it was probably a good thing that she couldn't talk yet, she would've started to yell at people. She grabbed her notebook

 _"I want to get out of here"_ she shoved the note in Daryl's face and when he looked up at her she poked out her bottom lip trying her best to seem pouty.

He smiled and stood up from the bed. But before he could try to pick her up she jumped up and hopped off the bed herself. She could tell that he wasn't pleased with her walking around but she was fine and he would be right beside her if anything happened.

He grabbed her notebook and put it under his arm, the pen in his pocket. Then he took her arm. She felt like she was being escorted by a nurse and she an elderly person –she rolled her eyes but if it made him feel better about getting her out of the house she would deal with it. Besides it was nice to have Daryl Dixon this close to her.

Stepping onto the porch she realized that the air seemed chillier than it did earlier today. She wondered what time it was –the sun was starting to dip lower. She was curious what happened to Shane or where he was but Daryl didn't say so she didn't ask. He left pretty quickly after she was brought into the house and she saw the look on his face when his eyes landed on her throat.

Damn –did her throat hurt. Hershel was worried that her larynx might be injured but after looking over her, he thought she would be okay just sore. Well at least now Daryl would have to do all the talking and she could grunt or ignore him if she chose to.

Daryl helped her sit down then started to make a fire, she was thankful for it because she was cold but she didn't want to go into the tent yet and she sure as hell wasn't going back to the house. She understood why Daryl needed to be alone sometimes –it was exhausting trying to be nice to people. Sure she got along with pretty much everyone but her anger has been quick to come out lately and she has had to bite her tongue more often than not.

She watched as he went into their tent and came back with a blanket –placing it over her shoulders. He sat down beside her but she lifted her arm and made sure he was also under the warmth that it offered. His arm wrapped around her back and she laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she listened to the fire crackle and enjoyed the warmth of Daryl.

Rick's POV

He was pulling Shane along behind him. The man was limping since Daryl had shoved his knife into his leg several times but Rick was not going to let up or slow down. He stopped in a field that was next to the tree line. This was as good a place as any –to kill his best friend.

No –this guy wasn't his best friend not anymore. The Shane Walsh he knew was gone, this guy in front of him was someone else. This guy had murdered Otis and tried to kill Kat and himself –it was only a matter of time before he succeeded in killing again.

He owed it to Lori, Carl, Kat, Daryl and himself to make sure Shane never bothered them again. He harshly removed the bag and gag from Shane's face.

"So this is where you decide to man up? You won't kill Randall but you'll kill me brother?"

"You said yourself, Shane, I have to protect my family. I have to protect them from you," he said as he pointed his finger at the man.

"Nah man –you- - you won't do It" even now Shane was taunting him "You won't shoot an unarmed man"

"You're wrong!" Ricked yelled. He knew he had to do this –he had to protect the group. He could have asked Daryl to do it but it was his responsibility. He should have done it back at that county building.

Shane had a satisfied smile on his face at the fact that Rick hadn't moved to kill him and he was ruffling Rick's nerves. "Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it." Shane said

"Damn you for making me do this, Shane." Rick said as he pushed his knife into the chest of Shane

He held the man who was once his friend "This was you, not me! You did this to us! This was you, not me- not me! Not me! All you had to do was go back to being you, I gave you that chance" he watched as his friends eyes went from surprise to dull.

He had just killed his best friend.

He waited watching as the steam from Shane's blood stopped rising. He had to know for himself if what Jenner said was true. He had told Daryl but the man never said anything about what happened to Cora and he didn't feel like it was his place to ask.

He watched as Shane opened his eyes except they weren't Shane's eyes –no these were the eyes of the dead. He had become accustomed to seeing these eyes, they were the eyes of a walker. He slowly stood and shoved his knife into the head of the thing.

It was true they were all infected. He thought about going to tell Daryl that it was done but he knew the man wanted to be alone with Kat. It was pretty obvious that the man loved the woman –maybe not obvious in the way most people think but Rick saw how he acted toward Kat.

Daryl's POV

The day after Shane had attacked Kat he was still by her side. She claimed that her throat was hurting less but he still saw her flinch when she would swallow. She still couldn't talk without sounding like Louis Armstrong. He knew because she had tried to tell him that she was going for a run and her voice had scared him so she wrote it down in her notebook. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to run around when she could barely swallow without her throat hurting –what would it be like if she starting breathing hard?

So he decided that he was going to take her into the woods for a while show her how to shoot his crossbow. She had thought it over a second before she nodded that it was an acceptable replacement to running.

He was kneeling behind her his hands on her arms helping her to position the crossbow. He was having her sit so that it was easier to hold the bow, it was heavy and she was not accustomed to its weight yet. Most of the weight was on her knee while she was sitting. It also helped keep her arm steady.

"Never put your hand here" he showed her "If you do you have your hand in the path of the string and it will cut your hand to the bone"

She nodded her understanding.

"Okay try to hit the tree" She fired and missed it -by a lot

He watched as she cocked the bow then nocked another bolt. The she brought it up again making sure her hands were away from the danger zone he had just shown her.

She fired again and it was closer but still didn't hit the target. He could tell she was getting frustrated, her hands were moving faster and she kept wiping her face.

"Calm down woman –you've only tried twice now" he put his hand on her back to calm her then reached over and adjusted her hands so that it moved the bow slightly to the left. His hand on her back she fired the crossbow and this time it hit a tree –just not the tree she was aiming at.

He heard her growl and then she sat the crossbow on the ground.

"It ain't easy" he told the woman "It took me a while to get this good"

He laughed when she rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said 'oh please'. "It's true, Merle taught me how to shoot. He had just about given up on me when I would go out into the woods every day after school and shoot. Eventually I became better -then I was able to out shoot Merle"

Picking up the bow he put it back in her hands and she sat up propping it on her knee. "You've got to calm down –slow your breathing. Look down the end and take your time before you shoot."

He let her get the bow ready and then watched as she calmed herself down before she shot. This time it hit her target and she had the biggest smile on her face when she turned toward him.

He couldn't help it he leaned forward and kissed her. A fierce rush of ferocity and desire. He was claiming her with this kiss and she allowed it –met him with the same passion. He wanted to deepen this kiss but he remembered that she was hurt and cussed himself for possibly hurting her more unintentionally. "Come on. Let's get back" he helped her stand and grabbed his crossbow.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Kat's POV**

She had never been kissed like that. Daryl had managed to completely unravel her with that single kiss. Then he had pulled back like nothing just happened –like he didn't just make her feel more alive than she has since Cora's death.

She held his hand as he walked them back to the tent. Her throat still hurt but it wasn't unbearable. Since she still couldn't really talk yet –well she could but her voice sounded terrible- they were walking in silence. Which was leaving her a while to think to herself.

He helped her over the fence that separated Hershel's farm from the woods and she coughed. Daryl immediately looked at her like she was hurt –it was an innocent cough. It did hurt but it wasn't anything to be concerned about. She hid the pain she felt when she coughed again. Giving him a smile she hoped it eased his concern.

"Ya okay?" he asked "You tell me if you're not"

She just nodded. She could see their camp not that far ahead and tensed slightly when she saw someone sitting in front of the tent. Daryl must have felt her unease because he looked up and spotted the person "Just Rick" he said and she felt herself relax.

Good –She trusted Rick

The man stood as they approached. He looked drained and like he hadn't slept in days.

"Kat –how are ya feeling?" she gave him a smile and a thumbs up as her reply

"Her throats still sore and she sounds terrible when she talks" she shoved his shoulder and shot him a glare. She knew she sounded awful but she didn't want to hear Daryl say it.

He just smirked at her "It's true" which earned him a roll of her eyes.

"What'd ya need?" he turned to Rick

"Just wanted to let you know it was done" he looked between Kat and Daryl

She didn't have to guess what he was talking about she just nodded and patted his shoulder while she left Daryl and Rick to talk.

Apparently they were moving into the farmhouse. He had talked to Rick and decided it for them. She was not happy, and she made sure Daryl knew it.

"Look it's too damn cold out here" Daryl was trying to convince her.

She knew she was acting like a baby but being around people has become overwhelming –even more so when she had hit two of those people. Talk about awkward.

She whipped out her notebook and scribbled " _Just one more night. Please_ " then shoved it at Daryl.

"Don't see why not" he replied. She smiled at him –at least she won something. "Now stop stomping around and shooting me daggers."

She had to admit she was pissed that he had decided both of them were moving into the house but he was right. Besides she hated being cold and winter was around the corner.

"What do you want to eat? Squirrel or rabbit?"

She shook her head, and not because both sounded unappealing to her stomach but because it hurt to eat. So she would just have some water. He gave her a look and she matched his with her own. When did she become a volatile toddler?

"Alright, but you are eating tomorrow" pointing at her "ya hear?"

She gave him a mock salute.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had just walked down to the house. He hated asking people for things but he couldn't think of anything else. He saw Maggie and went over to her. "Ya got any soup or anything? Kat is having a hard time eating."

He noticed that she looked startled –well he guessed this was the first time he has talked to her since he got to the farm.

"Uh- yeah hold on ill grab ya some" she ran toward a cabinet "how's she doin?" she asked as she handed Daryl two cans of soup.

"She's tough" and stubborn. The woman has been shooting him glares and doing her best to show her anger at him. He was thankful she couldn't talk yet. He didn't want an earful from her. "Thanks for this" he said as he walked out.

She was laying in the tent and he thought she was asleep until she rolled over when she heard him come in. He slipped into the sleeping bag beside her and he smiled when she immediately curled into him, his arm around her.

She kissed his chest and her hand –which was cold- made its way under his shirt and rested on his stomach, rubbing the faint hairs that were there.

"How ya feel?" he asked but he knew he wouldn't get a good answer. It was like she didn't want him to worry about her –too late he was going to no matter what.

Her answer was to start unbuttoning his shirt and once his shirt was open she ran her hand up the full length of his exposed chest. She sat up and started to kiss his chest. The cool air was exciting and all the more sensual when her warm lips met his skin. She was kissing her way up to his mouth and she kissed him much like he had kissed her earlier. Like they were alive and needed to prove it –to themselves and each other. Her hand went to the swelling in his pants, his hips raised off the bed to push into her palm.

Grasping the zipper of his jeans she pulled it down and released his straining erection. It filled her hand and he couldn't stop the moan that was swallowed by Kat.

She sucked his bottom lip, holding onto it as long as she could as she pulled away. She was sitting up -stopped for a second and lowered her head to run her tongue along the length of his hardness. Which caused him to hiss from the pleasure. She straddled his hips and he noticed that she was wearing only her panties –no pants. He wasn't sure if she had taken them off or if she went to bed without them, but honestly he didn't care. All he could do was watch this woman as she moved the offending piece of fabric aside and then slid herself onto him.

"Damn" was the only thing he could say as she pulled him deeper inside her. Heated skin met heated skin and he loved the moan she let out as she ground herself against him. Moving her hips in a teasing and painfully slow way. His fists were clenched at his sides and it took all his resolve not to grab her. But he loved watching her, as she took pleasure from him. He was the reason her eyes were half opened and she was biting her lip. He was the reason for the flush on her face.

His hands needed to feel her –with a mind of their own they grabbed her hips applying a slight pressure to her hip bones. She threw her head back and he watched as her breasts arched toward him. Slowly one of his hands palmed her ass and the other was splayed out on her stomach. She was so soft and delicate.

He lifted her tank top so that it revealed her breasts –God she was beautiful. They were flushed and bouncing to the rhythm that she had found. She had fallen forward, her hands on his shoulders her breathing was coming raspy and quick. He looked into her face to make sure she was okay and what he saw made him thrust into her. The sound she made was by far the sexiest thing he had ever heard, and only encouraged him. Soon each of his thrusts were met with one of her own that matched his eagerness.

Lifting his head up slightly, he took her breast into his mouth and suckled. He relished the small jerks her hips made when he would lightly nip her nipples. She held his head to her –not wanting him to stop.

He had been with women before but this…Kat was something else.

He wasn't going to last much longer and judging by her breathing neither was she. So he dropped his hand to where they were joined, rubbing her with his thumb. She increased her pace then she leaned forward and kissed him, he felt her tighten and spasm around him. It made him grab the back of her head to deepen their kiss, his hips pushing in a final time before he reached his own climax.

She laid on top of him her head in the crook of his neck and he felt each breath she exhaled hit his cool skin. Her weight on him felt amazing and it was comforting but he knew it was only a matter of time before she got cold, she needed to cover up. He rolled over taking her with him and they laid on their sides. He was facing her, she smiled, and it punched him right in the gut. God he loved this woman.

 **Kat's POV**

Waking up she was the happiest she had been in a long time. Sex had never been that great for her –at least not until she met Daryl Dixon. Maybe it was the fact that she had almost died –several times in the past couple of days, or being under constant threat. But she felt alive when she was with Daryl and she wasn't going to apologize for it. She was glad that he let her take the lead, he was a dominate kind of guy but she wanted to show him that she loved him and since she couldn't say it she would show him.

Speaking of talking she cleared her throat and said "Daryl" she flinched at the foreign voice that came out of her mouth but it was still better than yesterday. Just very harsh and hoarse. She watched as his eyes opened slightly, his scowl back in place.

Kissing the tip of his nose she asked "What do you want to eat? Then I'll start packing up since we are moving to the house."

"Stop talking it sounds painful just listening to you."

She opened her mouth and feigned hurt feelings. "So you use me and want me to shut-up and make you breakfast is that how it is Mr. Dixon?"

He gave one of his smirks that she loved "First _you_ used _me_. Second I don't want you to hurt yourself and third you offered to make me food I didn't suggest it."

She started to get up but he held her hand his eyes softened and she laid back down with him. She guessed they could eat and pack after they cuddled for a bit and enjoyed each other's warmth. She draped herself on his still bare chest and realized he must be freezing –she grabbed the edge of the sleeping bag and pulled it up to her chin covering most of Daryl in the process. She could hear his heartbeat –strong and steady.

He combed his fingers through her hair. She was sure she looked a mess and judging by the amount of times Daryl's hand had snagged a knot, her hair needed a good brushing. When had she stopped caring about how she looked? Was it before or after Cora?

She reached over and grabbed her knife –she had it under her pillow now. There was the necklace Cora had made her. She had it wrapped around the holster so it would hang down her leg, she had kept it near or on her since Cora gave it to her. She ran the feather through her fingers and closed her eyes. She tried not to think about Cora too much –the pain could be overwhelming but she owed her daughter at least five minutes a day.

She had been doing it while she was running. She would recite the same thing over and over again "Survive for Cora, Survive for Dale, and Survive for Daryl."

She was startled out of her thoughts when Daryl's hand was on hers. He held her hand and the necklace.

"I miss her" she said

"Me too"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Daryl's POV**

The house was not as big as it looked –at least not with fourteen people crammed in it. Kat and Daryl had a corner of the dining room. It seemed she wanted to be as far away from Carol as she could. He still had no clue why they hated each other but Kat wasn't saying and she had a right to her own issues. He didn't think Carol was a threat at all so he wasn't too worried.

Kat was walking out of the kitchen after her checkup with Hershel and she gave a thumbs up. He would still check with the man just to make sure she was actually doing alright –sometimes she worried more about everyone else then she did about herself.

"I'm going for a run" she told him "and no I don't need a watch dog"

"I wasn't going to watch you" he lied

She arched an eyebrow at him then left. He waited about five minutes before he went onto the porch and pulled out his knife. He pretended to be interested in sharpening the blade and not watching Kat as she just came around for her seventh lap since he had been sitting there. She was mouthing something to herself again and he couldn't make out what she was saying.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Rick watching Kat. "She seems to be doing better –does she run for stress relief or what?" he asked Daryl

"Neither –she just started. She said it was to survive"

Rick looked back at the woman then turned his attention back to Daryl "I plan on taking Randall tomorrow morning about fifty miles out. I was wondering if you would join me."

"I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight." Daryl said as Kat came around for her ninth lap.

"Alright I'll let you know the details tonight," Rick said as he walked back into the house.

Daryl kept pretending his interest was on his knife, after her seventeenth lap he was about to stand up and think of a reason to make her stop when he saw that she stopped running and started to walk. She was walking the same path –he knew she had seen him out here so he figured he might as well go back inside. She seemed to be finished running, she should be back inside soon.

 **Kat's POV**

She knew Daryl had sharpened his knife yesterday and there was no need for him to be outside on the porch. But she chose to ignore it, if he felt better watching her that was fine. He would eventually get over the whole mamma bird thing –at least she hoped he did.

Now that she wasn't running the sweat on her skin was starting to cool in the chilly air and she was beginning to shiver. Walking inside she ignored everyone –especially the fact that Daryl and Carol were talking. She wasn't the jealous type but that woman was up to no good and Kat couldn't stand her.

She grabbed some clothes from her and Daryl's corner of the room then went upstairs to grab a quick shower. She tried not to think about how nice the water felt –there was no telling how long she would have running water or warm water for that matter. She made quick work of her shower, got dressed, and then went back downstairs.

Pulling her wet hair into a ponytail she saw Daryl was no longer talking to Carol but was looking over a map with Rick. She shrugged if they wanted her over there they would ask, she wasn't hurt and she wasn't going to interrupt them. She needed something to do so she set off toward the kitchen.

The pantry was full of canned green beans, some potatoes that had started to grow little arms, and a whole lot of pickled things. She grabbed a few things then set to work. She started to peel the potatoes and had to dig in pretty deep to get the stems that were growing out - so that they were edible. Then the green beans were drained and seasoned with what she had available to her. She would have loved some parmesan.

She looked up as Beth came into the kitchen –she had a smile on her face and seemed to be doing a lot better these past couple of days.

"Need any help" the young woman asked

"I could always use the company –I generally cook when I have nothing to do or need to keep my mind busy"

"What are we making?"

"I've got mashed potatoes, green beans, and I haven't decided on the main dish. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I could ask Patricia or Jimmy to grab a couple of chickens" Beth said

"Alright, I'll look around and see if I can find any oil –I'll show you how to fry the chicken, it was a my maw-maw's recipe"

Jimmy came to the back door and knocked, Beth and Kat were rounding up everything she needed to make the fried chicken and she was in luck the only thing they didn't have was garlic powder. Beth answered the door and smiled at the man on the other side. He handed her the two dead chickens and she saw Beth's face skew from holding the limp things.

"You ever clean a chicken before?" Kat asked Beth

"Nope –funny how I live on a farm but someone else always did it." She confessed

"No problem, let me see if Daryl will come in here and show you. If he can't I will but I don't want to leave any food out in the kitchen –Carol seems to think she is Suzy Homemaker and might take over." She started a pot of boiling water. Then she wiped her hands on her pants and walked into the dining room where Daryl and Rick were still sitting.

"Daryl?" she called, and was surprised when he looked up so quick "When your done can you help me with something?" she didn't want him to know that she was going to stick him with Beth cleaning chickens. He would just go in there and grab them from the girl and do it himself. She wanted to make sure he got to know the people on the farm –they were good people.

"Yeah" he turned to Rick "-We done here?"

Rick nodded and thanked him for his help.

Daryl followed her into the kitchen and said "What's wrong?"

Why did something have to be wrong? "Nothing's wrong, like I said I just needed help." She handed him an apron "Plus I think you'd look sexy in an apron" she smirked

She heard Beth laugh in the corner and smiled as Daryl snapped his head to the girl. He gave his most intimidating look –threating the girl to shut up. But Beth held his gaze and said "She's right that apron would bring out your eyes"

Both Kat and Daryl seemed taken aback by her joking, she always seemed quiet and almost scared of everything. Kat liked that she was opening up and becoming her own person around them. Judging by Daryl's face –he did not share the same opinion.

"You bring me in here to make fun of me?" he growled at Kat

"No. I was wondering if you could show Beth how to clean a chicken. I was hoping to make fried chicken tonight."

He walked over to Beth and grabbed the chickens and sat them in the pot of now boiling water. She watched as he just sat them in there for a second then growled "Let me do it" as he made his way to the back door.

"Daryl – I wanted her to learn, you won't always be at my beck and call here to help me. I could always ask Beth if I'm unable to"

He gave her a look and then jerked his head toward the door "Come on" he told Beth.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was stuck babysitting a girl. Why did he say yes? He rolled his eyes as the girl seemed squeamish about plucking the feathers off of the bird. He couldn't wait until he showed her how to gut it.

"Come on now. You ain't gonna hurt it."

She nodded and grabbed a handful of feathers. A stray feather went to her nose and she brought her hands up to slap at her face. He laughed because her hand had wet feathers on it and now her face had small feathers stuck to it.

"Hold it upside down by the legs. Then pull the feathers on its belly down. The ones of the wings are pulled up." She seemed to lose any queasiness and seemed determined.

His chicken was done but he waited for her to finish before he continued. She held the chicken up for him to inspect and she had a huge grin on her face. He nodded his approval –which seemed to make her beam more. The smile reminded him of someone –it was the smile he had seen on a five year old girl almost every day for two years.

"Alright now we gotta gut it."

He had half expected her to throw up or pass out when he started to cut the head off the chicken but she kept her eyes on what he was doing. She wanted to learn. He watched as she mimicked his moves with her own chicken and was impressed with how well she had done for her first time.

"Alright take 'em to Kat" he said as he walked off.

He knew why Kat had asked him to help Beth –and it was more than just because Beth needed to learn. Kat saw a lot of Cora in the young girl, he saw it to. Her smile, joking around, she was curious and wanted to learn all things Cora would do.

He walked over to his bike and opened his saddle bag. He pulled out a small bundle and looked at it –he should have buried her with it but he was selfish and wanted something to remember her by. The vest in his hand was how he would make sure to keep her memory with him. Kat her had necklace and he had the vest.

 **Kat's POV**

Beth was a great help in the kitchen and seemed to enjoy learning her family recipe for fried chicken. Kat had to admit it was nice being able to share this with the girl. Cora knew the recipe and since she was gone the family legacy would die with Kat.

She needed to stop thinking like that –it was no use to anyone.

Plating up the dishes her and Beth walked everything out to the tables that were set up. Beth went to tell everyone that dinner was ready. Kat looked down at her plate and smiled –the chicken was Cora's favorite and Daryl loved mashed potatoes. She hadn't intended to do that but she was glad with the outcome. Beth had made some biscuits and it looked like a family reunion or something as everyone started to pile into the room.

She sat beside Daryl but she didn't eat. It wasn't because she wasn't hungry but her throat was still sore and when she had tried some biscuit earlier it felt like it was stuck in her throat. She sat there and enjoyed listening to everyone talk to each other. It was completely different than the first time they had dinner together –that had been painful and awkward.

She watched as Daryl stood up and went into the kitchen. She was talking to Maggie when he came back and sat a bowl of soup in front of her –she was actually speechless. She had tried to thank him but nothing came out and she knew he didn't want attention brought to him so she just grabbed her spoon and started to eat. Her eyes were watering slightly at the kind action of the man.

Steve had been sweet in his own way but for some reason at this moment Kat couldn't think of anything as sweet as what Daryl just did –that was stupid because he just got her soup, but she didn't have to ask for it. She put her hand in his lap and his hand found hers under the table and she gave it a squeeze. Hoping that the small action conveyed what she wanted it to.

After dinner Maggie and Glen insisted on doing the cleanup. Everyone thanked her and Beth for dinner and she went into the kitchen with her plate and grabbed a glass of water. Randall still needed to eat so she was making her way out of the house and was looking for Daryl. She spotted him sitting next to his bike smoking a cigarette.

"Wanna come with?" she asked him

He just nodded, didn't even ask where she was going

She walked to the barn that Randall was being held in and she motioned for him to open the door. He did and he walked inside first –probably to make sure he was still tied up nine ways to Sunday. She waited a second then stepped in behind him.

Sitting the plate on the ground she went to remove Randall's gag but Daryl's hand shot out and he pulled it out first. As usual Randall started begging to be let go and he was cut off with a sharp "Shut up" from Daryl.

Kat held the a piece of chicken out toward the young guys lips and he took a bite

"Kat? Is that you?" he asked

Which earned him a kick to the leg from Daryl. She sighed and kept feeding him. He was almost done when she heard something hit the side of the barn. Daryl heard it to because he went over and looked through the slots in the wood.

She was standing up when he turned around and put his finger to his mouth –telling her to remain quiet. Randall couldn't see the signal and he decided that he was going to attempt begging again

"Please let me go" he pleaded and Kat was on him with her hand over his mouth in a second. But judging by the increased growling outside the barn he had been heard.


	28. Chapter 28

MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, galwidanatitud, Mid9ight0Wolf, and whokisses Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm always nervous when I de-rail from the show but y'all are amazing and so supportive.

Chapter 28

 **Kat's POV**

She froze her hand on Randall's mouth but she thought he recognized the threat that was outside the barn -she could probably take her hand away now. It sounded like more than just a lone walker –judging by the sounds she was hearing it was at least a group the size of the herd back at the highway.

'Shit, shit, shit and shit' she thought to herself.

She looked to Daryl but he was moving toward the door of the barn. She had left it open and he was trying to quietly close it. She needed to get Randall free so if it came to the barn being overrun he would have a fighting chance. She started to cut the ropes at his legs but his hands were handcuffed, there was no way she could get them off. She removed his blindfold, motioning with her hand for him to be quiet –but he already knew.

She looked through the gap in the barn wall and immediately felt panic rise in her chest. There was way more than the highway herd and they were still coming out of the fields toward the house. Why were they coming to the barn? Looking around she saw that she had left the flashlight on and sitting on the ground.

She ran over to it and turned it off but the walkers were already along the walls of the barn. Then she heard the door banging and turned to see Daryl struggling to hold the door closed. The walkers had found the weak spot and they knew something was in the barn, they were not going to stop anytime soon.

She ran over to the door to help Daryl keep it closed against the weight of walkers. Then she felt Randall beside her she moved over and allowed him to slam his shoulder against the door as well. This door wasn't going to hold. The old wood was already creaking and probably starting to give way.

"Kat" Daryl hissed at her "Get up the ladder and to the loft" she shook her head she didn't want to leave them. The three of them were barely holding the door up –Randall and Daryl wouldn't be able to by themselves.

"Dammit Kat" she saw that he was sweating and she saw the fear in his eyes "we'll be right behind you, we can't all three make it up the ladder at the same time"

It made sense, Daryl handed her his gun and jerked his head for her to go. She ran to the ladder and managed to climb it without tripping. She was standing on the hayloft and turned around to check on Daryl and Randall when a part of the door gave way. She watched in horror as Randall's shoulder was bitten by one of the dead that managed its way through.

 **Daryl's POV**

He heard the door break then the sounds of screams from the man beside him. That was all it took for him to abandon his post and run toward the ladder –toward Kat. As soon as he moved from the door the walkers poured inside the barn. Once he made his way to the loft he pushed the ladder down to the ground, preventing any from following him.

"We have to warn the others" he heard Kat say.

"Yeah and how do we do that?"

She fired the gun at a walker and he watched as it dropped. Hopefully the group would hear the noise and look outside –seeing the herd at their doorstep. He knew they had turned off most of the lights to preserve fuel for the generator and he prayed that the walkers weren't noticing any lights they might've left on.

Alright –they were trapped and had no hope of getting out. He looked around the hayloft and noticed that there was a spot for ventilation.

He started to kick out the boards and wished that it was clear for them to jump down. Sticking his head out of the hole he made he cussed they had completely surrounded the barn –probably drawn to the gunshot. Running his hand through his hair his eye caught sight of a red canister. He grabbed it and started to pour it on the heads of the walkers below them.

Then he took out his lighter and it took a few flicks before he managed to get it to light. Once he did he dropped it to the ground and watched as it lit up. The hay on the floor helped to speed along the burning.

Kat was backing away from the flames, it was unbearably hot and the smell was awful. He had hoped to draw more walkers through the door so that he and Kat might have a chance to jump and make a run for it. It did not look like that plan was going to work. She grabbed his hand and smiled "I don't think you helped our situation but good effort". He wasn't sure if he should be pissed or relieved that she was still trying to joke with him.

They both turned their heads when they heard gunshots. He managed to see some of the group shooting walkers from their cars. Well if nothing else maybe they would see the fire and know they were in there. Then the sound of a car coming closer. He could've kissed whoever was driving of the R.V.

"Right Here!" He yelled hoping to get the attention of the driver –he saw now that it was Jimmy. He helped Kat through the hole in the barn and watched as she jumped to the roof of the R.V that pulled up beside the barn. He was about to jump after her and then he heard the screams coming from inside the vehicle.

At the edge of the R.V Kat handed him his gun back and had her knife in her hand as she started to climb down the ladder. He shot any walkers that got close to her and once her feet were on the ground she was stabbing any that were close so he could climb down. As soon as he stood beside her he grabbed her arm and they ran toward the house.

The majority of the dead were behind them but they were making their way toward the house –drawn by the gunfire. They passed Hershel who was standing with his shotgun and shooting as many as he could.

"Run get your bag. I'm gonna get my bike" she nodded and ran into the house.

He grabbed his bike and started it up a few minutes later Kat exited the house and had both of their bags over her shoulder. It was a good thing they hadn't unpacked yet and that they packed light.

"Come on" he yelled at her to get on the bike. He realized that she had never ridden with him before, but she didn't hesitate to jump on. He handed her his gun and started to pull away. She was shooting any that got close to Hershel as he was reloading his gun. Then he started to hear the familiar click of a gun out of ammo.

They had to go. The farm was lost and he had lost track of almost everyone. He saw Beth, Lori, Carol, and Patricia make it out of the house but he wasn't sure where they went after that. He started to drive away when he heard screams.

 **Kat's POV**

The farm had fallen –she knew it would, but it didn't make it any easier. Especially watching as the dead walked over her daughter's grave. She had to keep it together she heard screams and Daryl was driving toward them.

She saw that Patricia was being swarmed by the walkers. Patricia was lost but she heard someone else screaming –Beth, it was Beth. Patricia was holding on to her hand and Beth couldn't get free. Daryl slowed the bike and Kat took the opportunity to jump off the bike and go to Beth. She wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled. She was crying and Kat lead her over to Daryl.

"Get on the bike" she told the young girl

"No" Daryl hissed

"I'll be fine I'll find a car and I'll meet you back at the highway where I left the sign for Sophia." He still wasn't moving "I can't drive your bike and I'm not leaving her here. So take her the hell outta here."

He nodded and she took the nod to mean several things –I love you, you're and idiot, and you better get your ass back to me. Then he drove off.

What the hell was she thinking –she wasn't - her only thought was to get Beth safe.

She turned around looking for a ride and saw Lori and T-Dog driving an old truck but they were pulling away. She heard a scream and turned to see Carol with two walkers coming toward her. Kat ran over to her and shoved her knife in the head of one and then watched as a walker fell to the ground following a gunshot.

She turned in time to see Andrea was the shooter and she had a walker right on her back. Kat tried to make it to Andrea but she fell to the ground and Carol was pulling her arm trying to stop her. Kat could see why Carol was panicking the walkers were everywhere.

She ran, and Carol was beside her. They ran into the woods and she hoped she was going in the right direction. She took the time to recognize that she was in the woods and with the person she hated most –perfect.

She should have been with Daryl. Now he was going to worry about her and when –if- she saw him again he would never let her leave his sight. But Daryl would watch after Beth that was good.

She wasn't sure how long they had been running but she thought she should've seen the road by now. Stopping to catch her breath for a minute she noticed that Carol was doing worse than she was. It might be petty but she took a little pride in that.

"Do you have any clue where we are?" the woman asked still out of breath

"Yep" she lied then felt bad about it "Actually I have no clue BUT we are alive"

She heard a branch crack then the rustling of leaves. "Get down" she whispered to Carol. She was surprised that the woman actually listened to her.

Kat thought she was just hearing things then she heard the voice of a man "I'm telling you man, this place is cleaned out. We should head back to the camp."

Then another voice "We've got to at least check on it. Besides it gets you away from Grace for a bit"

She saw that Carol was about to stand up when she shoved her down and shook her head. She didn't know this group and for all they knew it was Randall's old one.

They waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps anymore. Carol stood up and glared "Why'd you do that? They could've helped us"

"They also could have raped or killed us. If you want to go after them go right on ahead but I'm going that way" she pointed to her right and the opposite way the men went.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had stopped the bike at the edge of the farm hoping to see which way Kat had gone and to make sure she had gotten out. He saw no sign of her and he just watched as the barn he lit on fire burned bright. Beth was still sitting behind him and she was crying –he couldn't blame her but it still annoyed him.

It should be Kat sitting with him not some girl he didn't even know. That was Kat caring more about others than herself, he was going to talk some sense into her when he saw her next.

Beth's hand tighten around him and he turned to see that walkers were making their way toward them. Looking back at the farm one last time he started his bike up and drove to meet Kat at the highway. He somehow found his way on an old dirt road, the morning sun was bringing a shit ton of fog as well. The small road was covered in walkers and he hoped that it wasn't a sign of Kat's chances if she was running through the woods.

Didn't matter she was strong she would make it. She had to make it. Beth tapped his shoulder and she pointed to her right, he followed her direction and they went across a bridge. He saw the tail lights of a car and recognized it as the car that Shane drove.

Speeding up he saw that there were only two people visible from the rear window and he caught up enough to see Glen was driving and Maggie was in the passenger seat. He could feel Beth's crying intensify as she realized that her sister was alive.

Nodding at Glen he drove ahead of him and took point. He was relieved that some people had made it but it was not the person he cared most about. Pulling up to the spot where they had last seen Sophia his heart was beating fast. He wanted to jump off his bike and run to the car to make sure she was there but she was probably on foot and chances were he beat her here.

Stopping the bike Beth jumped off and ran to Hershel. Rick came over and grabbed his hand.

Daryl took it and asked "She here?" Rick just shook his head no.

He watched as everyone was reunited but they seemed to be missing three people. Carol, Kat and Andrea.

Rick looked to Daryl with a smile on his face from being reunited with his wife "Where'd you find everyone?"

Daryl was worried but he tried to lighten the mood "Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Taking a shot at Glen "Where's the rest of us?" he asked but feared the answer.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick answered and looked down at the ground

Its okay she would be here. He knew she would and then he would decide between kissing her and scolding her.

"Andrea?" We saw her gone down T-Dog said

"Carol?" No one said anything

"Patricia?" This time Beth spoke up "They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was I was holdin' onto her, daddy. Kat saved me but I don't know where she is though"

"Jimmy?" someone asked

Daryl answered "He was in the RV. It got overrun. Did anyone see Kat?"

-Silence

"Im gonna go back" He said walking back to his bike.

He stopped when he heard Rick say "No".

He had to take a deep breath to remain calm "We can't just leave her –I won't leave her"

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her" Rick said

That set Daryl off, that was his life the man was talking about. "So what? You just gonna leave her? She went back for you man –she went back and you know what she got in return choked out and being left behind to die"

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here." At least Rick managed to look ashamed at leaving Kat behind.

"I say head east. Stay off the main roads." T-Dog said

Daryl had enough "Look. Y'all can go wherever the fuck you like but we ain't even been here five minutes and ya assholes want to leave someone who risked her life for you people?" He spat on the ground "Nah –fuck y'all. Im staying here at least for a night. She could be on foot and trying her best to get here –she said she'd meet me here."

He walked away from the group and started to look around. He wasn't ready to give up, she said she would be here. She would be here.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Kat's POV**

Jesus –she didn't think she could run anymore. She wanted to lay down and cry from the pain in her legs and lungs. She stopped when she came to a creek – maybe it was the one that Sophia was at last. If it was that meant if she crossed the creek the highway would be straight ahead.

That made sense, Right? –Yep new skill she needed to pick up –learn where the fuck you are and where landmarks are. Daryl had a lot to teach her when she made it to him.

She crossed the creek hating how her shoes were squishing as she made it to the other side. She started to doubt herself –what if the creek was zig-zagging everywhere and she was just making her way in the opposite direction she needed to go? It didn't matter they had no other options and God knows Carol wasn't offering any helpful advice.

The sky was starting to brighten and she was exhausted.

"How ya doin?" she turned to toward Carol. She didn't really care but the woman was falling behind and Kat needed to keep her with her. Though the woman was damn near worthless she was still a person.

'If push comes to shove I can use her as walker bait' she thought. It was morbid but she wasn't in a happy place right now and she knew she would never sacrifice someone else to save herself.

"I'm exhausted" Carol replied

"Me too but I think the highway is this way" She really hoped it was, otherwise she was out of ideas.

Carol mumbled something and Kat wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it so she just kept walking. Then Carol jogged to catch up to her "I'm sorry" the woman told Kat.

Kat didn't stop walking but she appreciated what the woman was doing "For what?" Kat asked

"What I said that night at the pond. I had no right"

"Well we both said somethings that were hurtful"

"You were right though. I was a terrible mother." Kat closed her eyes as she remembered telling Carol that

"No you weren't Carol, we are just different people is all. I shouldn't have said what I did and neither should you." She sighed "Look –we ain't gonna be best friends but I'll work on forgiving you."

Carol nodded

Climbing up a slight hill she held her breath –not sure if that was an actual guardrail or a hallucination. When she was standing in front of it and able to feel it in her hands she dropped to her knees.

"Hot Damn –we found the highway" she could have cried at that moment. You got to take the small victories when you can.

Standing back up she crossed the railing and started to laugh hysterically. Dear God -she was cracking up. But looking at the mass of abandoned vehicles she had no clue where she was or what the hell to do.

Standing still and knowing that Carol was eyeing her nervously –she brought her hands to her head, trying to clear her thoughts and to stop laughing. It seemed so hopeless.

She took a deep breath and thought to herself 'Alright Kat –think' she looked at the road the majority of the cars were headed toward Atlanta and she didn't think the group would double back and head that way so she started to walk opposite the way the cars were facing.

"We can't keep this up Kat. We will faint out here"

"We can't stop Carol, the group won't wait forever"

"Do we even know the rest of the group made it?"

"Yes –They had to. Some at least made it out" she hoped she was right. "We've gotta be quiet walkers might still be around" she warned the other woman.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had convinced –or laid enough of a guilt-trip –on the group to get them to stay for a couple of hours. He had found a box truck and everyone was inside. He was hopeful that it would protect them from any threat of walkers. He stood on top of the truck keeping an eye out for Kat. He could still see the car that had the note for Sophia on it.

She would come. He sat down and looked in his bag, pulling out the 'Brag book' that Cora had. He flipped through the book and ignored when a splash of wetness landed on a page. He rubbed his thumb over a picture of Kat's face –he would see that smile again.

He was kicking himself for taking Beth and leaving her. Hell- he should've ditched the bike all together and led the three of them to a car but he wasn't thinking. He spared a glance at the road –both directions hoping to see her walking toward him. Nothing but a walker, he let it walk on by because it didn't notice him.

As his time ticked down –hopelessness set in more.

 **Kat's POV**

She hated to admit it but Carol was right –she was going to pass out. Exhaustion was setting in and her legs were jelly.

"Alright, we should rest. No more than an hour" she told Carol "Lets hide out in the back of that SUV."

They made their way to the black Escalade and Kat had her knife up and ready in case there was something in the back when she opened the door. So far she had only killed a couple of lone walkers on the highway. To her relief there was no threat in the car. She watched as Carol climbed in then she followed closing the door behind her.

She couldn't help it but she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamed of Cora, Daryl and hell even Merle made it into her thoughts. They were having dinner at her house and everyone looked so happy –not a care in the world. Then Merle raised his hand and Kat saw that it was missing. She turned to Cora and her daughter looked so pale, her lips blue. Slowly –like she was underwater she looked at Daryl and he looked normal except his chest started to bleed.

Jolted awake she was unsure how long she had been out of it. Then she heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle. Not willing to risk giving away her position if it wasn't him she ducked down and tried to hide as much of herself as possible. The noise was getting louder and she was getting excited –hopeful.

Then she saw the bike drive by and she knew the man who was riding it. He was on the opposite side of the road headed in the direction they had been walking. She must've been ahead of the group –that's why she hadn't found the car.

Stunned or in shock she had forgotten that she needed to get his attention. She reached for the back door but there wasn't a latch there to open it. She climbed over a sleeping Carol and cussed as she launched herself too far and ended up with her face in the floorboard. She tried the handle of the back door –Fucking child locks! She spared a look out the window and saw several cars driving by, they were booking it. She made it to the front seat and climbed out running to the other side of the road hoping to catch them.

"Fuuuuck! She screamed as she watched the taillights of a car. She was still wavering her arms but the cars were getting smaller. She just screamed. Not caring who or what heard her, she was pissed she had fallen asleep and let this happen.

She was faintly aware that Carol was beside her, she stood up –she hadn't realized that she had fallen to her knees. Made her way back to the SUV and started to check for keys in the car. Nope.

Growling she made her way to the next and watched as Carol did the same.

New survival skill –learn to hot-wire a car.

All these fucking cars and not one had a key? Or the ones that did wouldn't start. She was about to give up and just lay in the road when she checked an old V.W. Bug.

Keys? –Check

"Come on, baby" she turned the keys and it sputtered to life after her third try. She laughed but unlike before it wasn't a hysterical laugh it was an 'I'm genuinely happy' laugh.

Carol got into the passenger seat, Kat in the drivers. Kat was still for a moment and just bobbed her head like she was pumping herself up "You know how to drive a stick?" she asked Carol.

"No" the woman said, sounding as defeated as Kat felt.

New survival skill- learn to drive manual transmissions

"Well lets learn together –what do ya say Louise?" which earned a laugh from Carol

 **Daryl's POV**

They had been driving for a while and he was taking point. It was the hardest thing he had done leaving that car. He ignored the wetness on his cheeks and thought only of the road before him. He had left her and it killed him.

He knew Rick was right, she wasn't at the farm and if she was she was dead. He would have no way to track her either. He couldn't risk the rest of the group waiting on someone who might never show back up, so he agreed to go with them.

It was the single hardest thing he had ever done. He stopped his bike when he heard a horn sound from behind him. Everyone piled out of their vehicles.

"You out?" Daryl asked Rick

"Running on fumes. We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning. Spend the night here."

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said

Rick ignored her comment and continued "All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, - try and scrounge up some gas" Maggie suggested

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car. I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure I really wasn't but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place." Daryl wasn't sure if the man was talking to the group or trying to convince himself.

"Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something." Glen was pleading

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe." Daryl thought about Maggie's comment and Kat had known that it wouldn't last but that didn't save her

"We won't make that mistake again. We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick said

Daryl looked around the group and they all looked terrified but Rick was right they needed to stay together. They were low on ammo and exhausted.

"Alright let's look for some sticks to start a fire" Daryl said to the group "Stay close –I only got so many arrows."

Daryl watched to make sure the rest of the group was nearby as they were picking up branches for a fire. He looked over and saw that Rick and Lori were having some kind of heated discussion off from the rest of the group. He shrugged it wasn't any of his business.

It was a little before nightfall when he finally got the fire started. It was cold. But luckily Rick had stopped at a pretty decent spot, they were surrounded for the most part by some kind of old building foundation. At least it kept the biting wind off of them.

Everyone was seated around the fire –huddled close to each other. Then he started to listen to everyone talking.

"I think we should take our chances."

"We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?"

Everyone was getting scared and starting to doubt Rick. Luckily Hershel spoke up "Don't be foolish. There's no food, no fuel, no ammo."

Then Daryl heard a branch snap and he jerked his head in the direction it came from. Apparently he wasn't the only one to hear it.

"What was that?" someone asked

"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum." He tried to soothe the panicking group

"It came from over there -Back from where we came."

"Could be a Walker." Glen said –not helping the situation

He heard more rustling and everyone was starting to stand up, the noise was closer. He raised his crossbow and waited for whatever it was to reveal itself.

He could make out two figures walking toward them –they were slow, like a walker. He was about to pull the trigger when one of the figures fell and was helped up by the other. Since when did walkers assist each other?

He noticed the rest of the group had their weapons raised and he hissed for them to lower them.

"It could be two fucking people you left behind" he heard a raspy voice say and the breath left his lungs.

Dropping his crossbow he ran to them. He couldn't believe she was there. His eyes were watering and he had an actual smile on his face but then she glared at him and he was immediately confused.

"You fucking left me jackass –I'm out there bumbling around the woods with Suzy Homemaker here and you" she walked toward him and shoved her finger in his chest "Just left me"

Then he was caught off guard when she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him. He was so fucking confused. He pulled her head away from his chest to look down at her and she was crying but she was smiling at the same time. "I didn't mean it –I fucked up I got lost then made it too far ahead of you guys then -I fell asleep and then I couldn't hot wire a car then I don't know how to drive a stick and it ran out of gas and we just kept walking the way we saw you drive and I'm so fucking tired." She was sobbing and he could barely make out what she was saying.

None of what she just said made any sense to him but he didn't care he just nodded and held her to him. She looked disgusting but at that moment she was the most beautiful thing he had seen.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Kat's POV**

She knew she sounded like an insane person. She was sobbing and trying to catch her breath. She didn't mean to take her anger out on Daryl, it was her fault after all, for not knowing where the hell she was. She hoped he understood the extremely long run-on sentence she blubbered to him –probably not.

He hadn't let her go since she had found them and she didn't want him to. She was finally starting to calm down and even though her exhaustion was setting in she didn't want to fall asleep –she wanted to make sure Daryl was real and still here.

He was sitting on the ground and her head was in his lap. She couldn't stop the tears from forming again –she was a wreck. She wasn't sure if she was happy, sad, or exhausted. She pulled his jacket further on her shoulders and just let the tears fall.

His hand was on her face and wiping the tears away.

"What's this about?" he whispered

"I don't know" she sniffed her nose –She must look attractive right now "I thought I lost you"

"Well you found me"

"Yeah but it was sheer luck. You have so much to teach me"

"I'd say you did alright on your own"

"Daryl I didn't run out of gas I blew up the damn car – I made Carol promise that we would say it ran out of gas" She started to have her ugly cry face "I can't survive, I'm not a survivor"

"Woman, I don't know what the hell you are talking about" he smirked at her breakdown

"I can't drive a stick" –still crying. She knew it wasn't a reason to cry but her emotions were going crazy

"Neither can I," he said while he sat her up. She was probably soaking his pant leg with the uncontrollable tears she was spilling.

"You wouldn't have blown a car up you would've figured it out. I got stranded and had to walk damn near a hundred miles" she was starting to calm down and realized that she was acting like a drunk sorority girl –hey she was entitled to it.

"Hey" he grabbed her face to make her eyes meet his "You survived and you saved Carol – I know most of this group couldn't do that. You did good kid." He brought his head down and kissed her.

She needed sleep –she could sleep if Daryl was with her she would be safe.

Before she fell asleep she mumbled "I need you to teach me how to hot wire a car, figure out where I am when I'm lost, and how to drive a stick." Then she laid her head back in his lap and fell asleep to him stroking her hair.

 **Daryl's POV**

The woman was insane –at least temporarily. Looking down at the woman in his lap he smiled and laughed a little bit. Half of what she said made no sense to him and he couldn't believe that she had made it back to him.

His Kat was here and not an hour ago he thought she was dead. He should've known better than to give up on her –she was the strongest person he knew.

He stroked her hair behind her ear and noticed that she didn't stir, she must be exhausted. Her face, body, and clothes were covered in dirt. Her face had was marked with small scratches and he could tell that she had been biting her lip a lot. Rubbing his thumb along the her bottom lip he imagined that she would bite it when she was stressed or trying to think of a way to get to him.

He looked up when he heard someone walking toward him –it was Rick. Daryl had to admit that he was a little pissed at the man for making them leave but he knew Rick had the group's best interest at heart.

"She alright?" The man asked while nodding his head to the woman in his lap

"Yeah, she's one tough son of a bitch"

Rick sat down beside him "I'm sorry man, I thought she was gone." Rick rubbed his hands over his face "After Sophia I couldn't hope that anyone made it –I put people in danger trying to find a girl who was already dead."

Daryl cut him off "Look –man you're doing what you think is best. I went along with you. I could've stayed behind. It worked out"

"The group is losing faith in me, I don't know if I can keep doing it"

Daryl wasn't much for conversation but he trusted Rick and did his best attempt at a pep talk as he could.

"Nah- they're just scared. Everything you said has been right, they just aren't thinkin straight" - There a Daryl Dixon pep talk.

Rick nodded and looked down at Kat – Daryl did not envy the man at all. Every decision was a tough call, could be the difference between life and death.

Surprisingly the next morning Kat was awake before he was. He had woken up and didn't feel her weight on his leg and immediately began to panic –thinking finding her was some kind of a sick dream his mind had played. Then he looked over and saw that she was talking to Beth. He relaxed a little but then he saw her face and how tired she still looked.

Getting up he walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her up and forcing her to follow him.

"You need rest" he said as he pulled her to stand in front of him

"I'm fine" she glared at him

"No. Kat you're not" sighing "you've been running on nothing for damn near 24 hours. You are riding with Rick once we get some gas, you can sleep in the car."

"No. please" he saw the panic in her eyes "I'll be fine I just had a nightmare is all and I couldn't get back to sleep"

Closing his eyes he knew he should make her ride in the car so she could rest but – if he was honest he wanted her to be near him as well. "Fine –but I ain't stopping if you fall off the back of the bike cause ya fell asleep."

She gave him a tired smile and went in to give him a hug. Her head landing on his chest.

"You should put some more layers on –it gets cold riding on the bike." He nodded toward his bike "Your bag is over there but I have more long sleeve shirts so go through my bag and get what ya need."

He watched as she went over to his bike and started to find clothes. Then he turned around and found Rick –he wondered what the plan was for today.

 **Kat's POV**

She was still exhausted and her legs were shaky under her. She should still be sleeping but her nightmare from earlier happened again and she couldn't shake it. –Shuddering she knew she wasn't a psychic and it was probably just her mind playing out her fear of losing Daryl.

She had on two of Daryl's shirts over her own and still the man was making her wear his jacket. About to climb onto the bike she suddenly realized that she had spent less than ten minutes on this thing and was suddenly nervous about riding it.

"Come on ain't got all day"

"Do I need to know anything –like a safety check?" she was nervous "Ya know what maybe I will ride with Rick" she started to turn around

"Woman. Just don't move around so the bike is balanced and keep your feet on these pegs. Simple 'nough"

'Alright Kat- you ca do this, technically this is your second time riding it so you're almost a pro' she was psyching herself up. Tying her hair back into a messy ponytail she climbed on the back behind Daryl.

Okay. So far so good. Then he started the bike up and immediately her hands went to his waist and she held on –Jesus this thing rumbles, there is no way it could be comfortable for long periods of time. He started to move forward and he buried her face into his back and closed her eyes.

As they made their way down the road she slowly opened her eyes and watched as the tress flew by them. Her hold on him relaxed and she was able to enjoy the ride a little bit. The rumbling and vibrations under her were becoming less noticeable and she actually smiled. She kept her face buried in his back because the wind was intense and when she did lift her head up her eyes immediately began to water from the sting.

Her and Daryl were scouting ahead to find some cars that they could siphon gas from. The bike started to slow, lifting her head she saw that there was a small town up ahead. When the bike came to a stop she reluctantly removed her hands and let him get off the bike, then he helped her get off. The vibrations made her legs even more unsteady than before.

"Ya get use to it" he said to her with his hand still on her arm

Looking around she saw that the streets looked fairly vacant. "We should check the cars then see if the stores are worth stopping into –I saw that no one thought to grab food on the way outta the farm" she told Daryl.

"Plus I need a jacket –I'm not gonna keep yours and have you freezing up there"

"Alright let's check the cars. Ya ready?"

She nodded her knife in her hand and she opened the first door and saw that there were keys in the car. She tried to turn the engine over she managed to get a few sputters before it came to life. "This ones got a little under half a tank"

"Maybe you'll drive it back so the others can switch to this car." He said with his back to her. His crossbow was raised and he was watching the woods on the other side of the road. She knew he hadn't seen a threat but he was always vigilant.

Turning the car off, she went to the next one Daryl right beside her. This one had a walker in the front seat –had once been a woman. She looked to Daryl and he nodded –letting her know to take it out. Opening the door the walker reached for Kat but was still buckled up so it was trapped. It stopped moving when Kat pushed her knife into its head. She pulled the corpse out of the car and let it fall to the ground.

No keys –but then she checked the walkers pockets still no luck. She was about to move to the next car when she saw a purse sitting in the passenger seat. Looking through it she found a set of keys. Today was her lucky day because it started up with no problems.

"This one almost has a full tank. Maybe siphon gas from the other one and take this one back?"

"Alright" he replied

She had managed to get one other car to start but it was on empty so not worth the trouble and three other cars had no keys to them. Walking up to a small hardware store she let Daryl take the lead and she watched his back.

She jumped when he slammed his fist on the door of the store and she realized that he was trying to gauge how many walkers might be in there –nice trick, she'd have to remember that. He must have been satisfied because he broke the glass of the door out and ducked inside.

She waited for him to whistle before she followed. Ducking under the glass she hissed in pain as a shard cut her exposed hand.

"Ya alright?" he asked still focused on the store crossbow raised

"Yep, just a clutz"

Following behind Daryl as he made his way to the red canisters they would need to hold the gas they would siphon. She grabbed as many as she could and followed Daryl to some tubing, she had no clue what to get there so she let him do his thing. He grabbed a crowbar before he started to head back outside.

She allowed Daryl to siphon the gas but she kept an eye on him and at the woods. Siphoning gas was probably a skill set she should have. It looked simple enough to do but she didn't want to risk sucking in any of the gas into her mouth.

So far they have filled up three of the canisters and still had more cars to siphon from. Watching as Daryl popped the cover off a gas tank that needed a key to open it she asked "Do you know what the plan is?"

As he was sticking the hose into the tank of the car he shook his head "There ain't one"

Alright –so they had no place to go and no supplies. "I'm sure we will find a place to hole up for tonight, help everyone feel normal." She was trying to stay positive "We will find someplace"

Facing the woods she watched as a body came through. Thank god is was just a lone walker she waited for it to get close enough and she slammed her knife into it –it was getting a lot easier to use her knife now.

The canisters were full and in the back of the car that she was going to drive back to the rest of the group.

She was shrugging off Daryl's jacket to hand to him when he stopped her "Nah- keep it. Looks good on ya" she smiled at him.

"How about I'll take it back once we get to camp. It's too damn cold for you to be riding around that bike of yours with no jacket. And I'll be damn if I'm taking care of you if you catch a cold."

He smirked and took the jacket "You know you would"

"Yeah –no one else could stand your ass when you're sick. Big baby" she gave him a kiss and jumped into the car turning the engine on. She waited for him to jump on the bike she followed him on the road back to the others.

She fumbled around on the radio before giving up and seeing if there was anything in the CD player. There was but unfortunately it was terrible music –so she chose to drive back in silence.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had to admit he already missed not having Kat at his back on the ride back to the group. He was also impressed with how well they worked together. She caught on that if his back was turned she watched it and he did the same –it was a natural flow. She had become a pro at killing walkers with her knife, he wondered how many she had to kill to get back to him.

Even in this world nothing could beat this woman down, not unless she wanted it to. He knew grown men who couldn't handle the shit she has gone through –and she was still smiling.

He hoped Rick had a plan when they got back. He figured if not then he and Kat could scout ahead and look for a house or someplace to stay for the night. He liked having Kat with him –he had been so use to doing things on his own that it was comforting to know that she had his back and was looking out for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Erudessa-gabrielle Thank you for your kind review and for everyone else who takes the time to follow/review/or review my story. It means a lot. I try to get at least a chapter a day out but I have been swamped with work. I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. ENJOY!

Chapter 31

 **Kat's POV**

They have been on the road for weeks now –she wasn't sure how long. The days just blur together when your only goal is trying to stay alive to see the next one. They were getting into a rhythm though –She and Daryl would try to scout ahead and make note of stores, houses, and cars. Fuel and Food had become the top priorities.

Rick wouldn't stay in a house more than two nights, it was usually only one night. Daryl has been taking her hunting every night and so far she has become awesome a spotting squirrels. Daryl still shot them since she was not so awesome at shooting them –the crossbow and her were not friends. The last three times she tried they weren't able to retrieve the arrow, they just vanished. So she was completely content with him shooting and her just enjoying the quiet company of Daryl.

The rest of the group has been on edge and she noticed that Lori and Rick have not been talking and Rick barely looks at his wife anymore. She wondered if it was because of the small swelling on Lori's stomach that was starting to show. Carol and her have been civil –the older woman is going out of her way to make Kat like her but she could care less.

Everyone has noticed that the walkers are joining up with each other and keeping each other company so the group is still on edge about another herd coming through. She couldn't blame them they barely made it out alive back at the farm.

"Come on. I think we got 'nough" Daryl said from beside her as he held up three squirrels

"Yeah" she started to walk back with him and knew that the three squirrels were not going to be enough. She would probably skip her portion to give to Lori or Carl. She noticed that Daryl also ate less.

Making it back to the house they were staying in for the night she saw Beth sitting outside. She smiled at the young girl and walked ahead of Daryl to say hi.

"What's up?" she asked Beth as she sat down beside her

"Nothing really, just taking guard T-Dog had to take a bathroom break"

Daryl stopped in front of them and handed Kat a squirrel and he took one of his own –they have been communicating without talking lately. Kat knew he was asking her to skin and clean the squirrel. Pulling out her knife she started to work as she made small talk with Beth.

Daryl was done with his two before she finished the one but Daryl was better at everything.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kat asked Beth as she saw T-Dog approaching

She saw Daryl look at her and she ignored it –she wasn't going to go far.

Beth smiled "Yeah I could use some girl talk"

They stood up and Daryl grabbed her arm "Be careful" was all he said then he went into the house

Walking so that they could still see the house in the distance Beth spoke up first

"Do you miss her?" she asked quietly

She didn't need to ask who Beth meant "Of course I do she was my everything. It took me a while to get over the anger –I just wanted to die along with her. Then I thought of Daryl and I couldn't do it"

"I tried to kill myself but I couldn't do it –I was too chicken" She had known Beth had tried and she was grateful that it was an unsuccessful attempt

"Nah –not chicken. You were brave, it's harder to keep going. But you got to survive for everyone else. I know right now it seems hopeless but it won't always and you will be there to see it Beth. Lori will have her baby and who knows maybe Maggie and Glen someday –you'll be there to spoil them rotten and you will be a bright spot in their life. We need as many bright spots as we can get."

They just stood there and watched the stars appear in the sky above.

"Well well well –what do we have here?" Kat froze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

Turning around she put herself in front of Beth and saw the outline of a man.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was sitting on the porch waiting for Kat and Beth to return and trying to stop himself for going after them but it was tough. Something caught his eye and immediately recognized it as Beth's beacon of blonde hair. She was running back toward the house but he didn't see another person with him.

Running he met her half was and the blonde looked relieved to see him "Kat," she pointed back from where she just came from "a man."

That was all he needed "Tell the others" he told her then ran in the direction Beth pointed.

 **Kat's POV**

Her hand was on the handle of her knife but she hoped the guy didn't see what she was doing. He had a rifle but she didn't think it was loaded because he hadn't pointed it at her. He started to walk forward and around them and Kat kept herself facing the man and in front of Beth.

"We don't want any trouble sir" she tried to sound pathetic. It helped that Beth was starting to panic judging by her breathing. But Kat didn't think she was faking and she needed Beth to have her head on straight. She reached back with her hand and squeezed Beth's hand.

"I'm sure you don't" he sucked on his tooth "say why don't you two come with me and I bet we could work something out" she tried to ignore the way that he was eyeing them.

"I appreciate that. Where are you staying? Do you have a camp?" she tried to get as much information as possible from the guy.

"No place permanent. And don't worry you'd get me all to yourselves" he started to walk forward and Kat pushed Beth a little bit but she stood her ground. "What'd ya say I'll keep ya safe and you just keep me happy?"

-nope she could not gag at this man right now. "I think we are good on our own" she tried to keep her disgust out of her voice.

"Why'd ya have to be a bitch?" he started to close the gap between them and she pulled her knife out and pushed it into the guy's chest. She wasn't sure who looked more shocked her or this man she just stabbed. She quickly realized that the blood was warm –not cold like a walkers.

Keeping her eyes on the man who had fallen to the ground she told Beth "Go back tell the others to pack –I don't know if there are more"

"Yeah, okay" Beth said quietly. Then she heard her footsteps run toward the house.

The man had stopped breathing and he just stared up at the night's sky not blinking. She heard someone approaching and quickly pulled the knife out of the man's chest and was ready in case the asshole had friends.

Crouched down and trying to make herself as small as possible she recognized the silhouette of the crossbow toting man approaching. Dropping her hand to the side she sighed in relief, her knuckles were white from gripping her knife.

Daryl saw the man on the ground then looked to Kat as she was standing "Ya good?" he asked. She nodded not sure she could speak "He didn't do 'nothin?" his voice seemed to crack a little.

She shook her head and went over to him. Wrapping her arm around his waist, he used one arm to hold his bow and the other to give her a comforting squeeze. She backed away so that he could be ready if anyone else came.

Not too long after Daryl was there she spotted Rick, Glen, and T-Dog running down the hill toward them. She quickly gained her composure. This was not the time to freak out about killing someone –A person not a walker.

 **Daryl's POV**

He kept his eyes on the perimeter to make sure that this guy didn't have any friends and he let Rick talk to Kat. Daryl wasn't sure he would be able to talk right now anyway –once again he had been worried. But he realized that he didn't need to be. Kat could take care of herself but it didn't make it any easier knowing that she was in danger.

He kept his ears open as Rick and Kat talked

"I asked him if he had a camp or any other people. He said no but I can't be sure if he was lying" Kat said and her voice didn't shake at all –That's his girl.

"What do you think?" Rick asked

She paused for a second and he knew that she was biting her lip even though he couldn't see it "I think he was telling the truth. He was defiantly off but I got the impression he had been on his own –ya know lonely" Daryl tensed at her last comment

"His rifle is empty" T-Dog said as he stood over the man

"Yeah I figured since he never pointed it at us. Did –uh Beth make it back okay? Is she okay?" she asked and sounded concerned

"Yeah she is fine. Not a scratch on her. Are you alright?" Rick asked

"Oh yeah –I'm peachy" he knew she was trying to lighten the mood

"Alright I think we can stay here tonight –we don't want to drive at night and run into a herd. The headlights would draw 'em in" said Rick

They were about to head back to the house they were staying at for the night when Daryl heard Glen yell "Oh Shit! He moved"

Kat gasped and Daryl turned his crossbow on the guy's head and fired –stopping all movement

 **Kat's POV**

She could punch herself right now –she didn't kill him via brain damage. She couldn't afford to make these mistakes and now Glen and T-Dog were freaking out.

"He's not bit"

"Kat was he attacked?"

"How was he coming back?'

They kept asking and finally Rick said "Let get back to the house and then I'll try to explain.

She felt like complete shit. She had let Rick down.

Running up to meet the leader of the group she quietly said "I'm so sorry Rick –I wasn't thinking. I should've stabbed him in the head"

He stopped and looked at her "Hey you did good. You protected us and I can't thank you enough" he sighed "I knew I would have to tell them eventually."

"I'll tell them"

"No. Thank you though, I've put it off long enough"

She nodded and went to stand back with Daryl who was still scanning the area. I guess he isn't getting any sleep tonight he will insist on being on watch now. Which meant that she was going to stay up with him –or more than likely fall asleep outside while trying to stay up with him.

She was trying not to think of the man she had just murdered –she knew she had to do something and she wasn't sure if she could overpower a man his size. No matter how much she trained to survive there would always be physically stronger people.

 **Daryl's POV**

Taking up the rear of the group walking back to the house, he noticed that Kat was quiet. Sparing a quick glance to look her up and down he saw that the knife was still gripped in her hand and it was shaking.

You wouldn't know it unless you were looking for it –but she was shook up. He grabbed her shoulder signaling for her to slow down and let the rest of the group go ahead. She stood there and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Ya alright?" he asked again

He didn't miss the way she bit her lip before she answered "Ya –we should catch up"

"They can wait" lowering his bow he stepped in front of her and pulled her chin up so that her eyes met his. "You did good". He realized how pathetically simple that sounded but he didn't know what else to say.

She closed her eyes and laid her cheek against his palm "I just –I've never killed a person before". There it was the look in her eyes was guilt.

"Hey –anytime you feel like it's going to be you or them, always pick you. I know you wouldn't have done what ya did unless you felt you or Beth were in danger. Don't doubt yourself." He bent down to give her a quick kiss "Now let's go"

He was glad that she was alive and he didn't care if she killed twenty guys as long as she came back to him.

 **Kat's POV**

She could see that Rick was about to confess what Jenner had told him back at the CDC. He was trying to calm everyone down after Glen and T-Dog told the group what had happened –she felt bad for Rick. She closed her eyes and listened as everyone was asking questions.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean he wasn't bit?"

"How's that possible?"

"We're all infected" that one caught her attention and it was Rick who had said it –suddenly the room started to quiet down all eyes turning to him.

"What?" Lori asked

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Lori spat

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?"

"How could I have known for sure? - You saw how crazy that mo..."

"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glen spoke up

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick said before he turned around and walked outside.

The group seemed to be stunned and sat quiet for a while –no one dared to talk.

Kat had her back up against the wall and her eyes closed. She knew Daryl would be going out to take watch in a little bit and she was exhausted –might as well try to sleep before he goes out.

Through her sleepy haze she heard Carol whisper "We're not safe with him keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." Well that perked Kat right up as she listened to the conversation.

"No. Rick's done all right by me." She was surprised that Daryl was the voice that responded –which meant that Carol was trying to get him to leave?

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better."

"What do you want?"

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor."

Kat was relieved that Daryl was staying loyal to Rick. Kat had had enough of Carol though -just when she thought the woman was turning over a new leaf.

Standing up she went over to Carol and bent down next to her meeting her in the eye "Carol, hunny -I was just starting to like you again. Then you have to go and start shit. Really? Not only did you just insult Daryl by calling him a henchman but you called yourself a burden and then thought that you deserved better? I'm confused Carol help me understand." Kat started to hiss through her teeth "The way I see it, is that a burden doesn't get to be picky. A burden shuts the fuck up and stays out of the way of the people trying to keep- said burden alive."

"I don't think Rick is going to keep us alive"

"Really? Are you going to keep yourself alive Carol? Rick has done a great job in my eyes, do you think you'd make it this far?" a laugh escaped her mouth and she didn't care about being quiet anymore "Do any of you realize what it takes? He is doing his best and so far I see us alive –but the thanks he gets is hateful looks and doubt being thrown at him. If y'all think you are better off without him then go. He has killed for this group and for our safety while y'all just sit around and think he doesn't do enough." She gave a small smile "Newsflash Carol –we" she pointed between Daryl and herself "Already knew about the infection"

She stood and started to walk outside leaving Carol's shocked face behind her. She hadn't noticed that Rick had come back in but he nodded at her as she passed.

 **Rick's POV**

He had come back inside after trying to escape the disappointed faces that were all staring at him. Surprised that he walked into Kat pretty much ripping the group a new one.

He was thankful that the woman was sticking up for him –it's more than his own wife has done. Lori has been hateful to him since the farm. He would like to think it was hormones but the things she has said have been too much. It was like she blamed him for everything that has happened. She hasn't been herself since he killed Shane but after the farm she had gotten worse.

Kat was right he had killed for this group and to protect his family –this group was his family. And he would do whatever it took to make sure they survived. He was done answering to these people –if they wanted him to lead then he was going to do it without second guessing every move he made. Like Kat said if they thought they could do it on their own then they were more than welcome to leave –as far as he was concerned this was no longer a democracy.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Kat's POV**

It has been maybe three weeks since she had killed that man. The group has started to act more like walkers than humans –shuffling off to one location to the next, barely talking, and constantly looking for food. It has gotten colder and it has seemed to slow the walkers down but they keep meeting up with each other and the herds are getting bigger.

They've been staying at this storage unit for a couple of days and Daryl, Rick, and her have been going out trying to find or hunt food so everyone can eat. There is nothing worse than being so hungry that your stomach begs you for food for days and then one day it stops –like it has given up and is resigned to just starving.

Her stomach gave up yesterday, she woke up from about three hours of sleep and noticed that her stomach was no longer begging for food -that can't be good. She knew that Daryl and herself would sacrifice eating so that Lori, Carl, and Beth could eat more but she noticed that Rick did the same. The system has become Kat gives to Lori. Rick to Carl. And Daryl to Beth.

She and Daryl were outside the storage units because –let's face it they have started to smell and there is barely any ventilation in the small cubes. Luckily the person who owned the unit kept a sizeable amount of blankets in there, so everyone was bundled up. She had managed to find Daryl a new jacket and he let her keep his old one. She loved it. It comforted her and if she ever felt overwhelmed she would bury her head in the collar and inhale the smell of cigarettes and leather. Eventually she would have to get him to wear it again for a couple of days so that it didn't lose his scent but she wasn't sure if that was creepy stalker territory –"Excuse me Daryl can we switch jackets for a little bit? I like to be able to smell you".

That probably wouldn't go over well.

Sitting in the woods and waiting for something to show up has become relaxing, she knew that Daryl chose this spot to wait because it was an animal trail. He has taught her a good bit about hunting and tracking –hopefully enough to survive. So far they have managed to catch a rabbit and four squirrels. That is more than they have caught in weeks.

"You need to eat more" she turned to face the man who broke the silence

"I do eat" she responded

"Not enough"

"Neither do you –I see you give yours to Beth. You eat just as much as I do"

"That's different"

"How so Mr. Dixon? Lori needs more food and I'm fine. I eat a couple bites and we need to ration what we can"

"We gotta find a store or something that has canned foods still. Hunting is getting scarce right now and we have to have something to fall back on." She noticed that he completely ignored her question and changed the subject.

"Yeah. Maybe when we get back we can ask Rick if we can scout ahead while they are safe in the unit." There had to be something out there, but they've avoided going into bigger towns for fear of walkers.

But they were getting desperate.

He nodded as he stood and helped her up. Taking his hand she stood and wrapped her arms around him and listened to his heart beat–they haven't been able to be very affectionate lately. She also knew that he hated showing any sort of affection in front of others –it was a rare treat when he did, but it usually followed her almost dying or something. He was her rock. Her best part of the day was waking up to Daryl's arm around her but she wanted him to know that she loved him.

 **Daryl's POV**

The constant moving and fighting day to day to survive has taken its toll on Daryl –they needed a win. He welcomed Kat's hug and bent down to kiss the top of her head. When she looked up he gave her a quick kiss then she let go and they started to walk back to the storage unit that was temporarily their home.

When they got back he left Kat so that she could work her magic on a couple of squirrels and a rabbit. He went in search of Rick. It wasn't hard to find the man he was laying on top of the storage unit and was facing out toward the horizon. He was constantly on watch. Daryl climbed the ladder and laid on his stomach next to the man.

"Kat and I were thinkin of scouting ahead and going over a few towns to see what we can find –maybe go house to house and clean out what we can."

Rick looked at him like he was going to veto the idea.

"Look man –hunting is getting tough and Kat is giving most of her portions to Lori. She needs to eat and she won't do it until we have enough for everyone."

Rick looked down and sighed "Yeah I noticed"

"We won't be gone more than a day and I think this place will hold up for y'all. We just need enough to get ahead so that we ain't wastin so much energy just findin food"

He trusted only Kat and Rick to go with him –he knew Rick wouldn't want to leave his family and Daryl completely understood.

"Alright –y'all can take the car in case you find anything" Daryl nodded and was about to stand up when Rick continued talking "Be careful –and thank you"

Going back into the unit he spotted Kat talking to Beth as she stood outside the unit and cooked what little food they were able to find. Walking over to them he cut them off and earned a glare from Kat "Get your stuff –were going on a run. We'll be gone bout a day"

They loaded up their small bags into the car and Daryl was driving.

 **Kat's POV**

Looking over the map that was in the glove-box she realized that they were not that far from her old house. Maybe a 45 minute drive if they ran into no problems but it wasn't the time to reminisce they were in search of food and anything else they might need.

"It looks like there is a town up off this road. If we take a right on Smokey Row Road, it should lead us right to it."

"Okay" was his one word answer

Putting the map away she wondered why it was always so difficult to refold the maps back to their tiny size. Giving up on making it perfect she decided to make her own folds in the damn thing then shoved it into the glovebox.

She turned to see Daryl giving her an amused smirk.

"What?" she snapped

"Nothin –just that you were outsmarted by a piece of paper"

"Oh shut up" she growled as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He took his right hand off the wheel and wrapped it around her, bringing her closer to his side. She wasn't sure it was smart to be driving one handed in the apocalypse but she didn't care at the moment –she had Daryl.

They drove a good ways in silence, she was enjoying being next to him but the silence was starting to get to her. She leaned over to her bag and pulled out something that she had been holding onto for a couple of days. She saw that he was watching her from the corner of his eye but keeping his eyes on the road.

She opened the case and put a CD into the player. Giving her a curious look he lifted his arm so that she could lean back into her spot at Daryl's side. Making sure the music wasn't too loud she started to grin like an idiot when the guitar from Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell started to play. She has always had a huge place in her heart for Meat Loaf –the man was a god.

"What the hell is this?" he asked but she knew that he already knew –she would always have it playing when she would clean the house. Daryl and Merle would grouch about it not being 'good music'. But what do they know?

"Don't worry I brought you some Lynard Skynard" she stuck her tongue out at him "Gotta have your Free Bird"

She missed music –she wanted nothing more than to blast the song, but that would probably draw the attention of walkers so she had to deal with one of the most powerful songs EVER created to be at a mild volume.

Unable to help herself she started to sing along to the song _"And I know that I'm damned if I never get out, and maybe I'm damned if I do, but with every other beat I've got left in my heart, you know I'd rather be damned with you."_

 _"If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned, dancing through the night -dancing through the night -dancing through the night with you."_

She enjoyed the faces that Daryl would make at her when she would pretend to play piano along with the song or when she would fist pump at the really awesome parts. She never could get him to sing along but she didn't mind making him suffer through her singing.

 **Daryl's POV**

Turning on the road that Kat had mentioned earlier he looked down at her and she was nodding her head along with the music and mouthing the words –at least she wasn't singing anymore. She could do a lot of things but singing was at the bottom of the list. But he still enjoyed seeing her smile and having fun. She was full of life in those moments and it was a sight to see.

He would watch her do dishes when he was over at her house and she would dance around and sway her hips to the album. Cora would eventually join her and the two would share a spoon or a rolling pin as a microphone. Those times he knew he was witnessing something special.

Feeling a poke at his side he looked down for a second before looking back at the road "What?" he asked the woman who just shoved her finger into his side.

"How long have you liked me Mr. Dixon?" she playfully asked

"What –I can't hear you I seem to be deaf. Probably your singin" The comment earned him a glare then she smiled at him.

"Well how long have you liked me?" she wasn't going to let up

He had to think about it –it was something that slowly happened. He didn't just wake up one day or look at her for the first time and say "I love that woman". It was a lot of small things like watching her with Cora, how she treated him and Merle like people, she was always helping people, her smile, her stubbornness, and the list could go on. He didn't have an exact time frame.

"Who says I do?" he mocked

"Fine –be a jerk." She scrunched her nose up at him.

"I will"

He could count on one hand the amount of times they have said "I love you" to each other and she seemed to be okay with that. Kat wasn't the type that needed to hear what she already knew out loud–the same as himself. He knew Kat loved him and sometimes it only took her squeezing his hand as she walked by.

Pulling into the town he parked a good distance away from the buildings. It looked fairly small and pretty well preserved –there weren't broken windows everywhere or anything. He spotted a small convenience store and decided that was where they would hit first.

 **Kat's POV**

She was always nervous going on bigger runs –but the nerves kept her alert. Walking behind Daryl she watched the left side and he kept his bow raised to the right. Knife in hand and ready just in case it was needed he banged on the door of the small store.

There were sounds coming from inside but nothing that said "I'm alive don't shoot" just a lot of moaning and shuffling. Then the faces of three walkers smashed up against the window of the door chomping their jaws trying to get to them.

Daryl broke the glass with the butt of his crossbow and had his knife in the other hand. One face of a walker would try to make it through the hole he made but he would shove his knife into its head. Then the next one and finally the third one. It was a great way to eliminate the threat with a less likely chance of being overrun.

Sticking his arm into the hole he twisted the lock free and opened the door- the weight of the walkers he just killed pushing the door open on its own.

Bow back in position he walked into the store and she stayed by the door waiting for his signal and watching the outside for any unseen threats.

Hearing the sharp whistle he gave she walked through the door and was happy to see that there was a lot of junk food left –hopefully that was true for the rest of the store.

"We should check the back room" she offered "That should be where the rest of the stock is I would think. Maybe there are cases of stuff so it'll be easy to grab and throw in the trunk."

Nodding, he led the way to the back of the store and opened the door to the back room. It looked clear and there were defiantly cases of stuff. She was glad to see a couple of cases of water –always needed. He went left and she went right coming around a corner she noticed a shelf tipped over and walked over toward it.

Something grabbed her leg and sent her to the ground when she tried to pull back. She was surprised to see a hand reaching out toward her and the face of a walker squeezed between the shelf and the floor looking back at her. The bastard had caught her off guard.

Standing and brushing off the butt of her pants she raised her knife and killed the walker. Luckily Daryl hadn't been here to see her fall on her butt.

He came around the corner and looked between Kat and the walker "Ya good" he asked

"Yep"

"Alright –I think we should get the water and anything canned and go ahead and pack it into the car. This is our first stop and I don't want to waste room in the car on chips and candy in case we find somewhere that has a ton of canned. We can always come back"

"Sounds like a plan"

Daryl had pulled the car closer and was carrying the cases of water out to the car –she was standing watch. She hated to admit it but he was stronger and would get done faster and with more grace. She would spare a quick glace when he would walk by carrying something heavy –he had taken his jacket off and was sweating. All the lifting and carrying sure did bring out his muscles – she almost started to fan her herself with her hand before she noticed the smirk he had on his face when she looked up.

Busted. But she just gave him a wink and went back to doing her job.

 **Daryl's POV**

The town turned out to be pretty well stocked –the car was full and Kat was currently eating some M&M's. She would occasionally pop one into his mouth, but she wasn't willing to share too much.

Now they just needed a place to stay for the night and he had a pretty good idea where to go.

The sun was just about to dip down below the horizon when he pulled into his destination. Nudging the woman who had fallen asleep in his lap she started to stir.

She sat up and wiped the drool from her face then looked around. She was shocked at where they were –her old house.

"We didn't have to come here. You shouldn't have wasted the gas." She said to him but her eyes were fixed on her home and she had a smile.

"Wasn't too far out of the way and we need a place to sleep. Figure might as well be someplace we are familiar with."

He walked to the door and jiggled the handle –it was still locked. He hit the door a few times and waited to hear the sounds of anything on the other side. Satisfied that there wasn't anything immediately behind the door he reached up and grabbed the spare key that Kat kept above the porch light.

Opening the door he knew that Kat wanted to go inside but he had to check it out first. The house looked dark and had a musty smell to it –nothing like when Kat and Cora lived here.

After his sweep of the house he gave a whistle and Kat came inside. She now seemed less excited and more hesitant –like she wasn't sure what the house would hold. She looked over at the couch and he remembered the last time he sat there –Cora and Merle were watching frozen and Kat had fallen asleep on him. He was watching her sleep more than he watched the movie.

She made her way to Cora's room and sat on the bed. He left her so she could have time with Cora's stuff. Looking at all the photographs on the wall of the hallway he stopped to admire some.

Cora the day she was born and an exhausted looking Kat holding her with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Kat was a born mother, she was a very loving person. The next photo was of Kat and her late husband on their wedding day –once again Kat looked so happy.

Daryl felt a pang of something in his chest as he looked at her in her wedding dress –he would probably never see her in a dress like that. Not that he was the marrying type but he couldn't help the what-if's that popped into his head. Hell –he had never taken her out on a date.

"Daryl" he turned toward the room that his name was called from and walked inside.

"Do you mind sitting with me for a bit?" she asked him

Sitting down beside her she leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. He looked around the room and it seemed less vibrant –even with the pink, purple, and sparkle everything. Cora was what made this room special and she would never be here again.

"Come on" He told Kat "I got something for you" he led her into her old room and sat her on the bed. "Let me go grab it"

"I'm not wearing any sexy lingerie Mr. Dixon" she called after him "Just for the record that is not a gift for the woman" he laughed as he made his way to the car.

He found the bag with the items he found at a store in town.

"Here" he handed her the bag

She looked suspicious but reached into the bag and pulled out a crossbow pistol. She smiled up at him "Awww it's like a miniature of yours"

"Yeah. It'll be easier for you to shoot. You need something for long range not just short range fighting. There's more" he said nodding down at the bag.

"It's a trench knife" he told Kat as she removed it from her bag "I figure you might need two knives. In case one gets stuck or you lose one."

She reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her eye level. Her lips met his and she gave him a hug. When the kiss was broken she said "I feel bad now for not sharing my M&M's"


	33. Chapter 33

MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon Thank you for your reviews and there is definitely going to be baby drama but not anytime soon. I have been playing around with plot changes from the show and I think I found a pretty good path in the future. galwidanatitud Thank you as well I hope that it's not too cheesy, I just want them to spend some alone time together and show how much they do for the group.

Chapter 33

 _This was the third time that he and his brother had made a delivery to the woman Kats house, this time Merle didn't even have to ask Daryl to come along. He had wanted to –the woman had his curiosity up. He had found out after their first visit that Merle was selling her a specialized medical marijuana and some kind of pill with cannabis in it._

 _He had put two and two together and realized that Kat's daughter, Cora, had cancer. The last time they were over Kat seemed to be stressed out and looked tired –but she was still friendly and informed the brothers that her daughter was not feeling well._

 _This time pulling up to her house, he could see the little girl was looking out the window of the living room –watching a bird feeder. She smiled when he got out of his truck and before Merle could knock on the door it was quickly opened by the happy child._

 _"Hey" she said_

 _He enjoyed seeing Merle slightly uncomfortable at the thought of talking to this child. "Hey your momma home?" Merle asked_

 _"Yeah –Momma" she called through the house_

 _"One sec, I'm putting the pie in the oven" he heard Kat say from further in the home_

 _Cora turned to the brothers "whatcha doing here?" she asked_

 _Before either of them could answer Kat appeared around the corner and looked shocked that there were people at the door "Cora –what have I told you about answering the door?"_

 _Cora looked down at the ground "Sorry mom"_

 _"Go watch T.V" Then Kat turned her attention to Merle and Daryl "Sorry about that she gets excited. Please come in"_

 _He had noticed that she had smears of flour on her face and her hair was pulled up, she wiped her hands on a dishrag as she walked them into the kitchen. She motioned for them to take a seat at the breakfast bar "Would y'all like something to drink? I have sweet tea" she told Merle_

 _"I wouldn't turn it down" came Merles gruff reply_

 _Watching as she turned around she went to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher then grabbed a glass for each of them. She was very pretty but in a natural way –she had little if any makeup on. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him as she handed him his glass._

 _"Sorry I was cooking –I seemed to be doing that a lot these days." She went over to the stove and lifted a lid on a pot "Y'all are more than welcome to stay if you'd like –lord knows I made enough"_

 _He was taken aback by her offer. He knew she was friendly but thought it was more of a forced –you do it because that's what you were taught thing. He never thought the woman would offer Merle or himself to actually sit down and eat with her and her daughter._

 _Of course Merle had to be is typical ass self and say "Depends –what are ya havin?"_

 _Smiling she rattled off the list "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, Okra, corn bread, and mac & cheese. Oh and a peach pie in the stove right now should be done by dessert."_

 _Jesus –the woman sure did cook a lot for it just being herself and Cora._

 _Then Cora made her way in and tried to climb into the stool next to Merle. She was having trouble so Kat walked around and picked her up and put her on the counter. That's when Daryl noticed the hospital bracelet on the child's arm. Maybe that was why Kat was cooking so much? She had a rough day and needed to vent? He had no clue but the food did smell amazing._

 _"Mom I want to watch a movie"_

 _"Which movie?"_

 _"Beauty and the Beast" Cora replied_

 _"Okay let's go put it in"_

 _"Y'all are more than welcome to join it'll only be about 15 minutes before dinner is ready. So you won't have to suffer through the movie too long" Kat said to Daryl and Merle_

 _Merle gave Daryl a look before Daryl jumped from the stool and followed the duo. Merle followed after him._

 _Cora was helping Kat put the movie in the player. Merle sat down on the couch and once again propped his boots up on the table. Daryl chose the single recliner. Once the movie was in he watched –to his enjoyment – as Cora ran over and sat next to Merle. He must have snorted because Merle shot him a glare._

 _"This is my favorite movie. Have you seen it? I think Belle is pretty" Cora was talking to Merle and not waiting for him to respond before she went on to her next statement. Merle just stared at her and probably didn't understand why the child wasn't afraid of him._

 _Daryl observed Kat sitting on the loveseat and she tapped her finger on her leg –like she was concerned about something. Five minutes later she stood to go into the kitchen and gave Daryl a quick smile as she walked by._

 _He followed after her and decided that he wanted to get to know the woman. She was standing at the stove and was stirring a pot. "What's wrong with her?" He asked her_

 _She jumped obviously not expecting him to be there but she turned around and said "Nothing's wrong with her. She is just sick. Cancer."_

 _He expected it was something like that based on what Kat was getting from Merle but he wasn't sure. "She seems tough –she'll be fine." Not sure why he had the urge to comfort the woman._

 _She bowed her head "No she won't" she turned to look at him from the stove "The doctors say it's not looking good. Chemo probably won't work but they are doing it anyway that's why I need the stuff for her –she gets so sick and she is in pain somedays so it helps her."_

 _He didn't know what to say it was hard to believe that the child in the next room talking Merles ear off was sick –let alone probably dying. He'd only met her briefly two times before but she was outgoing and cheerful._

 _"Sorry" was the only thing he managed to make come out of his mouth._

 _She nodded and went back to whatever was on the stove_

 _Sitting at the table with all the food and people was foreign to him. He and Merle chose to sit at the ends of the table so no one would sit beside them but Cora had attached herself to Merle and was sitting beside him on the side of the table. Kat sat opposite Cora._

 _"Cora let the man eat" Kat scolded_

 _Cora smiled and went to take another bite then she went right back to talking but it was to anyone who would listen._

 _Dinner was delicious and Kat cut the pie and made sure that Merle and Daryl received a very generous piece "I have ice cream if y'all want some on top"_

 _He shook his head but Merle said yes._

 _Once they were thoroughly stuffed Kat started to clear the table. "Well Kaitlyn you sure know your way 'round a kitchen" Merle said –Daryl knew that was his version of saying thank you for dinner._

 _Smiling at his brother "Thank you Merle. –I'm gonna pack some of this up for you two to take home. I made too much and we will never eat all this"_

 _"Hey momma can Merle finish the movie with me?" Cora asked_

 _"That's up to Merle baby"_

 _Daryl was surprised when his brother nodded his head yes to the little girl –maybe the idiot was a sap after all._

 _Watching the odd pair of Merle and Cora head back to the living room to finish the movie he started to clean up dishes for Kat. He would get them off the table and she would meet him halfway before taking them from him and putting them next to the sink._

 _Once the table was clean "Thank you for the help. Would you like some coffee?" she asked him_

 _He didn't really like coffee but for some reason he said yes to some._

 _Back at his spot at the counter he watched Kat pour some into a mug for him then herself. "Cream or sugar?" she asked him_

 _"No I'm good"_

 _"I think this is the most I have heard you talk" she said to him as she sat the mug in front of him_

 _"Yeah –Merle usually does all the talking"_

 _"So what do you do Daryl?"_

 _"Not much"_

 _"Oh –I see you have a mysterious stranger vibe. That's cool. I myself have the single mom who cooks a lot vibe. So far not as cool." She smiled at him_

 _"Where's her dad?" he had been curious since the first meeting_

 _"I'm a widow. He passed not that long ago"_

 _"Sorry" he knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth. Now she looks miserable –probably thinking about her dead husband and he caused her to do it._

 _"Not your fault –so mysterious stranger do you have any hobbies?" he was taken aback by her quick change of subject but was also thankful for it._

 _"I hunt"_

 _"That's cool my dad use to but I was more of a fan of fishing." He noticed that she started to bite her bottom lip "This might seem weird –me asking and all. But do you think you could teach me to shoot? I just hate being here alone with Cora and not having any way to protect us." She started to look nervous "Forget it –I don't know why I asked"_

 _"Yeah I'll show you" he gave a smirk at her face when he agreed. She looked shocked that he said yes._

 _"Thank you. I don't mean to bother you or pester you but I don't know a lot of people who shoot –my dad passed, otherwise I would've asked him"_

 _"No problem. Just let me know when –I'll take you out to our place we have a lot of land and its only two towns over." He didn't like the idea of her and her daughter being alone so he figured he might as well help her the best he could._

 _"Why thank you Mr. Dixon" she smiled at him and patted his hand that was on the counter. Either she didn't see or chose to ignore the flinch he made at the contact._

 **Kat's POV**

The man was a sweetheart. He had given her a couple of gifts that meant something to her –sure most girls would've loved jewelry but he gave her ways to survive. She was fiddling around with the crossbow pistol and was happy that it was a lot lighter in weight then Daryl's giant crossbow. She had nothing to prove and just because the handheld version was smaller didn't mean it might not save her life in the future.

He had gone off to grab a couple bottles of water and some food from the car for them. She had been sitting in her room bundled up in her grandmothers quilt waiting for him to return –he seemed to be gone a while. She was about to get up and check on him when he walked through the door.

"Come on –let's eat" he said and nodded toward the end of the hallway

She really didn't want to leave the warmth of the blanket so she begrudgingly got up and followed him down the hall. Walking into this part of the house she looked at the windows and noticed that they all had dark blankets covering them. She was about to ask why when she turned to look at the breakfast bar and saw all the candles lit. He had set up an impromptu picnic for them –consisting of baked beans, spam, and some peanuts.

Smiling she turned toward Daryl –he looked nervous for some reason. "What's all this about" she asked as she walked toward him

"I never got to take you on a date –figured we could try one"

Her heart just jumped –he was by far the sweetest man. He wanted them to have a somewhat normal relationship. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on the familiar spot on his chest. "It's beautiful – I can't think of a better date"

He seemed to let out a breath that he had been holding and returned her hug. Did he honestly think she wouldn't love what he did for her?

Sitting down at the bar he grabbed a couple of glasses and poured the water into them. "Oh fancy" she responded as he handed her a glass.

"Nothin but the best" he replied

He sat down beside her and started to eat. She picked her fork up and looked at the spam –she had never had it before but her Paw-Paw used to love it. Taking a bite of it she coughed a little "It's salty" she said to Daryl who was looking at her.

"Yeah –but it was that or tuna."

"Good call I wouldn't want to kiss you if you have tuna breath" she joked with him. She would definitely still kiss him

Once they finished their dinner and her stomach seemed to be happy with the progress she made in getting food to it –Daryl walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of her favorite snacks. Little Debbie Cherry Cordials. She knew her eyes lit up and he handed her two of them then kept one for himself.

She didn't care how much of a fat-ass she looked like but she scarfed the first one down then savored the taste of the second one. She turned her head to see Daryl staring at her with a smile on his face. "What? They are delicious" she told him with her mouth still full.

He just shook his head and grinned. It was the happiest she had seen him in a while –it was good for them to get away from the group for a bit. She knew Daryl hated people and she had always been an introvert who was forced to be an extrovert. She was never truly comfortable trying to talk to people or making friends. She wasn't pushed by Daryl like she had been with Steve.

Steve never understood that she was not good in social situations and people often thought she was a royal bitch. She was quiet and people took that as being rude. It also didn't help that she suffered from resting bitch face syndrome and was forced to plaster on a fake smile otherwise people would constantly ask her 'what's wrong'

She wanted to scream "Nothing it's just my face"

No -Daryl understood what it was like just to be you and not have the need to fit in. She was comfortable with the group but it was still nice to get away from them. Especially when Daryl was her partner in crime.

Getting an idea she jumped off the stool and started to walk toward her room "I'll be right back" she called back to him

Looking in the mirror she was wearing her sexiest lingerie- not that it was overly sexy just a black silk babydoll number with lace covering the breast. She had bought it years ago and never had a reason to wear it. She had bought it just to feel sexy. It was a little looser than she remembered but she was happy with it. It was still pretty modest the front stopped a little before her knees but then it was longer in the front –she had thought it was elegant when she bought it.

Can lingerie be elegant?

Fixing her hair a little she ignored the bags under her eyes and hoped that he would be looking more at her body than her tired face.

When she returned to the room he was sitting at the bar still and finishing his dessert. He must really be savoring it. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the amazing date sir" she told him as she kissed his ear.

He swiveled the stool around and came face to face with her breast –she suddenly felt very exposed and not sure if her decision was a wise one. Then he pulled so that she was sitting in his lap, her legs hanging off the side. Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to give her a kiss. As his hands caressed down her shoulders she felt her belly quiver and her nipples harden.

His hand found the inside of her thigh and she moaned into his mouth as his hand worked its way up. His calloused fingers giving her a thrill as he found the spot he had been working toward. She slightly lifted her hips and her hand found the back of his head and she clutched his hair while deepening their kiss.

He rubbed her there again and again the pleasure only intensifying –the man knew what to do with his hands. She was close to insanity before she grabbed his hand causing him stop. She was breathing hard and she wanted nothing more than to see what he would do to her next but she wanted to make sure that he enjoyed himself just as much.

Reluctantly sliding off his lap –and not missing the hardness in his pants she stood in front of him and was in between his legs. Kissing him again her hand –forgetting all foreplay -reached down and unzipped his jeans grasping his erection.

 **Daryl's POV**

Kat broke their kiss and started to get on her knees. Her hand went under his shirt and laid on his stomach while the other was still around his hardness.

Watching her she looked up at him and smiled. Then dear God- the woman took him into her mouth. All he could do was groan and watch as she sucked hungrily and flicked her tongue on his most sensitive part. His sharp intake of breath caused her to moan with him in her mouth and it went straight to the base of his spine. He had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing her.

"Kat" he gasped "You need to stop"

He didn't think she heard him because she just kept her pace and was working him into a frenzy. He finally managed to pull out of Kat's wet mouth and not a moment too soon. He wasn't positive but he thought that she whimpered when he got her off him.

Standing he grabbed her hand and helped her up then led her to her room. He stopped in front of the bed and quickly removed the rest of his clothes before he pushed her back onto the bed. The woman was sexy as hell and she was all his.

Positioning himself on top of her he kissed her before he thrust home. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to meet him thrust for thrust. He loved the slight sting her nails would make in his skin along his back. Every sound she made caused him to move closer to his own climax it wasn't until she lifted up off the bed and held on to him that he allowed the satisfaction that he was working toward. His body felt boneless and judging by the way that Kat fell back to the bed she was more than content with their actions.

Giving her another quick kiss he stood up to retrieve the blankets that had somehow managed to be shoved off the bed. He also threw his boxers back on then covered Kat up –she had yet to move from the spot he left her in. Grabbing a water from the kitchen he walked back and sat at the edge of the bed taking a sip.

He tensed when he felt Kat's hands on his back and her fingers were tracing the ruined tissue on his back. He had managed to keep from her the severity of his scars but he had let his guard down and forgot to cover them back up. She kissed one below his shoulder blades then wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him to lay down in the bed with her.

She found her way into her favorite spot and nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest.

"Aren't ya gonna ask?" he half expected her to be disgusted or something at the sight of his back

"Nope –you'll tell me if you want to but it doesn't change anything Daryl" she kissed his chest "Scars or not your still great in bed" she joked and he reached down and pinched her butt

"Ow –not fair" she laughed and he couldn't help but smile. The woman was perfect and he couldn't thank her enough for saving him every day. He almost wished it could be like this every day just the two of them enjoying each other. But tomorrow they had to make their way back to the group.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Kat's POV**

The supplies that she and Daryl found lasted about three weeks –rationing was very important. Since then it has been the same routine. Months of scavenging then returning to the group. Lately it has become more difficult, Lori is probably close to having the baby or is already overdue. Daryl and Kat have not had any luck in finding the amount of food that they had in the beginning and it seems that the group was circling their tracks –hitting places they have already hit. Herds of walkers are merging and were cutting them off, forcing them to stay in a small area.

Approaching a small farmhouse set in the woods Rick took lead and kicked the front door in –he immediately shot a walker, luckily they had managed to find silencers but Kat still thought it was a waste of ammo. They could have been easily taken down without a gun.

Following behind Daryl he was the next to enter the house. He went in and took the right of the building. She took the left and Carl followed behind her –he had become a great shot and was a tough kid. Turing to see where Carl was she nodded at him to take the kitchen and she would check the room that was ahead of her. It looked like it might have been a pantry or laundry room of some sort but it was clear of walkers. Making her way to the other end of the room there was another door and it sounded like someone was on the other side.

Flashlight in one hand and her knife in the other she looked back to make sure her path was clear in case she needed to retreat if she was overrun. Moving the small flashlight to her mouth she used her now free hand to open the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it open while taking a step back at the same time.

The flashlight in her mouth shone light on Daryl and she realized that she was staring at a crossbow aimed at her- She was glad he didn't have a jumpy trigger finger. Giving a small chuckle she smiled at him and turned to make sure Carl was okay.

The kitchen looked like a bust there were empty cans everywhere –it was disappointing to say the least. The group was hungry, not having much to eat in about two weeks. Daryl would find the occasional squirrel but it wasn't uncommon for them to skip eating for a couple of days before giving in and using the last of their emergency food. Walking into a back room off the kitchen she came up to Carl and watched as the young kid shot a very nasty looking walker in the head.

Putting her hand on his shoulder she gestured with her head for him to help her in the kitchen. The two of them started to look through cabinets and check the cans on the counter to make sure that they were truly empty. Giving up hope she left Rick and Carl to look through the kitchen, coming around the corner she spotted Daryl walking down the stairs and ripping feathers off of some poor animal he had probably shot.

She went over and helped T-Dog move a body of one of the walkers that they had just killed off to the side. Maggie and Glen took the other one. Rick whistled for the rest of the group to come in. Carol, Beth, Lori and Hershel walked in carrying bags for the group –mostly just blankets.

Kat didn't miss how big Lori's stomach was and how she constantly had a hand on her belly –nervous habit maybe? Lori smiled at her husband but he ignored her and stared out the door. She felt bad for the woman but Lori had been pretty nasty the first couple of months on the road. The only thing Kat could do was try to be there for the woman and hope that Rick eventually forgave her.

Sitting down next to Daryl, who was in the corner still plucking the feathers of whatever he had, she discreetly put her hand on his back. The group rarely talked anymore. They have been relying on each other's body and facial movements to work like a well-oiled machine. She could look at Maggie and see that she was exhausted but the woman lit up just a little when Glen was near.

"What is that?" she whispered to Daryl. To her it was just a ball of feathers she couldn't make out the face at all.

"Owl"

She raised her eyebrows she had yet to try owl –Possum, raccoon, snake, squirrel, rabbit, deer, horse, and even cat but not owl. She probably wouldn't get any anyway Lori needed to eat for her baby and the owl looked like it held very little meat.

Carl came into the room and sat next to Beth pulling out a can opener. She was glad he was able to find something in that kitchen. Then the smell of what he was opening hit her nose and she immediately recognized the smell as dog food. Her instinct was to gag but she knew they couldn't be picky. She had heard stories of the elderly eating cat food to save money so maybe it wasn't so bad.

Then she watched as Rick walked over to his son and picked up the can he was opening. He looked down at the can then threw it in the fireplace. She got that Rick didn't want his son eating dog food but we needed to survive and starving to death was the opposite of surviving.

The group was deathly quiet until T-Dog whistled from his position looking out the window –great it was time to move. Running out of the back door she stayed near Lori making sure that she made it into the car with Beth. Then she ran over to Daryl's bike where Daryl was already waiting for her. Pulling away from the house she watched as a small group of walkers made their way out of the woods. This has been happening more and more lately making it impossible for the group to rest. At least she was able to put her arms around Daryl while he drove the bike. He took lead and as always went a little further from the rest of the group. In case there was trouble he would be able to turn back and warn them.

A few miles away from the farmhouse Daryl stopped and waited for the rest of the group to catch up. He helped her off the back of his bike –He always did if they weren't in a hurry, she thought she could manage it by now but still took his hand when he offered.

 **Daryl's POV**

Standing beside Kat he saw that she looked exhausted. Her eyes had dark bags under them and she held wrinkles around her eyes that weren't there a couple of months ago. She had also lost too much weight –her clothes were hanging off of her and her cheekbones were too prominent for his liking. He wished he could provide and take care of her better but the woman was impossible. When they had food she would give most of it away to Lori. She took watch most nights and only slept when her body forced her to. Although no matter how tired or hungry she was Kat never complained and still smiled at people, he knew it wasn't a genuine smile but she was trying to keep hope up. He wondered if she had any hope herself or if she was just acting for him and the rest of the group.

Enjoying the few moments they would have alone before the rest of the group showed up she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He held her closer to him and bent down to kiss the top of her head. He savored these moments and wished they were more common but since he and Kat had stopped going on runs they were rarely alone. When they could sleep he would always wrap his arm around her but sleep had become a luxury these days.

Hearing the sound of approaching cars she let go of him and started to step back. Reluctant to let her go so soon he held her to him then pulled her back to give her a kiss –he wished it was a longer deeper kiss. She smiled up at him and turned to stand beside him as the rest of the group came over the hill.

Everyone got out of the cars and went to their positions of standing guard. Lori stayed in the car and he watched as Kat went over to talk to the woman –probably making sure she was okay. He however, could care less. The woman got herself in this position and he didn't like that Kat was taking it upon herself to mother the woman who was older than Kat herself was.

Walking up to the hood of the car that the rest of the group was standing around, he looked down at the map that they were looking at.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it south." Maggie said while pointing to two places on the map

"What would you say? That was about 150 head?" He asked Glen, they had barely escaped that herd

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now."

"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there." Hershel added

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way. So we're blocked." Maggie said. He was tired of this –they just had to keep guessing what the herds were going to do and they were stuck trying to outsmart a bunch of dead people.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville." Rick said

"Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles." T-Dog sounded frustrated. Daryl knew they had picked through that area because that was where Kat and him were almost overrun by a herd of walkers.

"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks." Rick responded and Daryl knew that he was looking at Lori in the passenger seat of the truck. He did not envy the man. Trying to find a place where his wife can give birth safely and then trying to keep that baby alive was no small task.

T-Dog and some of the others left to run down to the creek a few yards down the side of the road. They needed to get water when they could.

Walking back to the truck that Kat was standing outside of, he came up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Turning to look at him, she smiled. "Let's go hunting" he told her then started to walk off without waiting for her response. He knew she would follow.

He hadn't made it very far before she caught up with him "Ya know, it would be nice if you asked me sometimes. I'm not sure I like caveman Daryl" she nudged his shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" he asked

"Kat we go hunt now" she said in a weird voice that did sound very caveman like "You could always say 'My dearest Kat would you do me the honor of joining me in a walk in the woods.' It wouldn't kill ya"

He looked down at her and saw that she had a teasing smile on her face and he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Nah ain't my style"

Walking back to his bike He overheard Rick and Hershel talking about Lori and how she wouldn't be able to take much more running around. Rick looked pretty defeated as Hershel left and he knew that Kat saw it to.

"Hey, Rick would you do me a favor and go with Daryl to hunt today? The man is getting on my nerves and I could use a break. Plus that owl didn't exactly hit the spot." She turned to give Daryl a smirk that said 'I got you back'.

He couldn't be pissed at her –he knew what she was trying to do but he preferred to hunt with her. She and him had a great system and it was one of the few times he was able to be alone with her anymore. Rick nodded and went to grab something from the car. He took that opportunity to reach over and pinch the butt of the woman standing next to him.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked him

"Because I'm getting on your nerves."

"Sorry but Rick could use some quiet and you are the quietest person there is Daryl Dixon" she stuck her tongue out at him "Be careful." She said as Rick walked back to them.

Daryl appreciated that Rick was silent as they walked into the woods but he also missed the comfort Kat's presence gave him. Walking along some old railroad tracks that ran by a creek he stopped and looked over. There was a large building with fences and guard towers completely surrounding it –A prison maybe?

Yeah it was a prison judging by the walkers in the field, all dressed in the same blue outfit.

"That's a shame" he said and went to start walking again but he noticed that Rick was still staring at the prison. He knew what Rick was thinking but there was no way that the group –as tired and drained as they were would be able to clear the field of that many walkers.

"I think we can do it" Rick said turning to him "We have to"

Daryl could see the desperation in the man's eyes and knew that there was no way to talk him out of it. Maybe Daryl was wrong but he was still unsure if it was worth the risk. Then he thought of Kat and how exhausted she was and knew that if they stayed on the road running from place to place they had zero chance of living. Might as well take the risk.

 **Kat's POV**

Rick and Daryl had returned from their hunting trip and seemed to be pretty excited about something. More Rick than Daryl but she had not seen the man look so hopeful in a long time. They led the group to a prison and Rick started to cut the chain link fence.

Daryl and her were watching the side of the group while the others circles around Lori, luckily their backs were at a body of water so they would hear if anything was trying to get to them. Once Rick had a hole big enough for everyone to fit through the group made its way through.

Kat went first in case there might be any threats on the other side but she was relieved to see that the second fence separating the prison yard from them was still solid and doing its job. There were no walker's in-between the fence they just went through and the one separating them from the field.

Once everyone was inside Glen quickly tied the hole up with some wire that they had found in a hardware store once. It wasn't long before the second fence was crowded with the prison walkers trying to get to them. Kat held up her knife and quickly shoved the blade into the skull of the one closest to her. It would've been simple to kill the walkers that way but as they walked to the main gate Rick noticed that a gate separating the prison from the yard was left open and more walkers were filling in.

They would have to close that gate before they could take the field otherwise they could kill all the walkers that were there only to have more replace the ones they killed. There was no telling how many were on the other side of the gate that was left open.

"If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers.  
We'll take the field by tonight." Rick said to the group expressing what she and probably the others were thinking.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked

"I'll Do it" she and Glen said at the same time

"I'll rock paper scissors ya for it" she joked with Glen

"No" Daryl and Maggie said

"It's a suicide run" Maggie said looking between Glen and Kat

She knew she was the fastest and that she had the best shot of getting up there to close the gate before whatever was unseen on the other side was notified of her presence. "Look -I'm the fastest and you guys will cover me. I'm not worried" that last part might have been a lie

Rick nodded at her and then started to think of the best plan of action. While Rick was thinking she started to shove her knife into as many walkers as she could through the fence before she ran into the field. She knew Daryl was behind her and probably glaring at her but she didn't care –she was doing it for the group and she had become a damn good runner. She never thought she would say that.

"What the hell are you thinkin?" he growled at her

"I'm killing walkers then I am going to go close that gate, seems simple enough" she replied without turning to look at him, just shoving her knife into another walker.

"Ain't nothin simple anymore" this time he turned her to look at him "Ya don't have to do this"

She was heartbroken at the concern in his eyes but it did not deter her from doing what she said she would do.

"Mr. Dixon, I'm doing it so that we can have a peaceful night sleep and so that maybe Lori and her baby will be safe." She gave him a quick kiss "Plus I miss not having to be constantly on guard. I'll be fine, besides I know you won't let anything happen to me." She gave him a wink and turned her attention back to the walkers lining up to be killed at the fence.

"Glen, Maggie, Hershel and Beth draw as many as you can over there." Rick said while pointing to a fence opposite where Kat was headed "Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl and Carol go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Me and Carl will take this tower. Kat will run for the gate, our job is to cover her –make sure nothing gets too close to her."

Everyone started to go to their positions Rick assigned them and Kat quickly realized what she had volunteered for and was wondering if it was too late to have someone else volunteer. She gave Daryl a quick smile before he walked off and she hoped that it seemed like a confident one –she doubted it.

"You don't have to do this" Rick said from beside her and startled her making her jump. He chose to ignore how jumpy she was and continued talking "You and Daryl both do enough for this group –you don't have to do this."

"Yeah I do –you're an old man who would probably break his hip trying to run out there" she tried joking with him and was happy to see a small smile play at his lips "Plus Carl, Lori, and that baby need you"

"All right." He nodded "I'm not that much older than you ya know"

"Yeah you are I'm not even thirty yet." She enjoyed the shock look on his face "Sorry old man river"

He smiled and made his way to his tower.

Armed with just her knife and a carabiner to close the gate when she got to it, she readied herself. Everyone was in position and Lori was there to open the gate for her and close it after her "Wish me luck" she told the pregnant woman.

Lori gave a small smile and waited for Kat's nod that she was ready.

Once she nodded the gate squeaked open and she followed the road up to her destination. Most of the walkers seemed to be drawn to the noise that Maggie and Glen were making at the fence but there were a few who were interested in her. When one would get a little too close for comfort she would stab it in the head and keep moving.

She started to notice that the closer she was to the gate, more and more walkers were dropping from an arrow to the head. She didn't bother looking up she knew it was Daryl making a clear path for her. Not thirty feet from the gate someone fired a shot and it landed right in front of her on the ground. This time she took the time to look up and see Carol firing the gun "Sorry" was all the woman said.

Kat didn't have time to be pissed so she kept running hoping that she wasn't killed by some dumb bitch who couldn't aim –The damn gun had a scope on it.

Once she was at the open gate she quickly closed it before the walkers on the other side made their way through and secured it with the makeshift carabiner lock they had made. She had no time to celebrate because the straggling walkers were closing in from behind her –she wished she had brought a gun or even her crossbow pistol Daryl had given her.

Making her way into the guard tower that was right beside the gate she just closed, to her relief the door opened and she ran inside. Having to kill only one walker who was laying at the bottom of the steps. Shortly after she made it to safety she heard the sound of gunfire as the group took care of the walkers in the field. After months on the road they finally had a place to stay that was somewhat safe.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Kat's POV**

That night everyone was still feeling like they were on cloud nine- Kat had not seen this group so happy since Hershel's farm. She couldn't help but get caught up and share in the joy of the group.

"Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"The soil is good. We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans."

"This'll be a good place to have the baby. Safe."

She loved listening to the group plan for a future. It wasn't but a couple of hours ago that they were hopeless zombies just trying to live day to day now they were planning for the days to come.

She watched as Rick walked the fence surrounding the field and protecting them. He was probably looking for any weaknesses. The man was a worrier but his worrying has kept this group alive. She'd allow him a couple of more times walking the fence before she made him eat something.

In the mean time she grabbed a plate of food and started to walk toward an overturned bus. She came up to Daryl who was pacing atop the vehicle and keeping watch. She started to climb the thing but it was harder then it looked especially when you were trying to keep hold of food.

Looking up she saw Daryl staring at her with a smirk. She was about to yell at him to help her when he spoke up and said "Why don't cha put the plate down on the bus then climb up?"

Feeling like an idiot she mocked what he said in a sing-song voice and then did what he suggested. Finally he reached his hand out and helped pull her up to stand next to him.

"Not that you deserve it but I brought you some food –I hope you don't choke on it" she said to him still slightly out of breath from her struggles in climbing the Mt. Everest of buses.

He smirked and picked up the plate from the bus "Have you eaten?" he asked her. He stared at her probably expecting her to lie or avoid the question.

Holding his gaze she answered, "As a matter of fact I did." She just didn't tell him it was only about half the portion she had given him. Her other half went to the baby.

He seemed to buy it because he started to eat what she had given him. She knew he still sacrificed portions of his meal to make sure the others ate first so they were in the same boat. Hopefully it would be easier to hunt now that they have a home base. Maybe set up a blind or deer stand?

Sitting down on the edge of the bus she swung her legs off the side. Moving her shoulder around she felt the familiar ache her shoulder gave her when the weather was cold or damp.

At risk of sounding like an elderly person she rubbed her shoulder and said "I think it's going to rain my shoulder is acting up"

After a few seconds her hand was replaced with those of Daryl. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort his actions brought to her. It wasn't long before he sat down behind her, his legs on either side of her. She was able to lean back and lay her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her and she took a deep breath –This was nice.

Allowing each other a couple of minutes Daryl spoke up and said they should get back to the group. She hated to leave Daryl's arm and the quiet but as they walked toward the fire where the group was she heard Beth singing and it was beautiful.

She gave Daryl's hand one last squeeze before she sat down next to Beth and listening to the words of the song and the sound of her voice, it was beautiful enough to bring her to tears. But she hadn't cried since reuniting with Daryl after the farm –she allowed herself that one breakdown. She didn't even cry when she was in Cora's room after the night she went back to her house. She was numb to that pain now –not sure if that is a good or bad thing.

As Beth ended the song she was taken out of her thoughts by Rick's voice "Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glen questioned

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary."

"An armory?" Daryl asked

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine."

"We're dangerously low on ammo. We'd run out before we make a dent." Hershel said

"That's why we have to go in there Hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance." Rick finished as he stood up and went to take watch.

He was right, everything they could need was within fifty feet of them –they at least had to try. She would've liked to have a day to rest but it was better to get it done –Lori might need medicine and if they had an infirmary it would be worth it.

Sighing she got up to follow Rick. She walked by Lori who had just finished talking to him, she gave the woman a small smile and kept walking.

The man had long strides she was having to speed walk to catch up to him –maybe her legs were exhausted and that was why. "Hey Rick" she called out to him

He stopped and turned to look at her and he didn't seem to be in a talking mood so she would get right to the point "Wake me up in four hours and I'll cover your watch. Okay?"

"I'm going to have T-Dog cover me. You need a full night's sleep –you worked harder than the rest of us today and I'll need you tomorrow" He told her and she was about to argue with him before he cut her off "I know your young and spry but you forget I'm old and wise –plus I'm sure your mother told you to listen to your elders"

"Fine" She said while giving him a playful glare "but seriously Rick thank you –for everything. This place will work and it's because of you" she went over and gave him a quick hug. He stiffened for a second before he returned the hug with one arm.

 **Daryl's POV**

He decided to lay down and wait for Kat to return from talking to Rick –he knew what she was doing and he had asked Rick to refuse her help. The woman needed to rest and hadn't had more than maybe seven hours sleep all week. He honestly had no clue how she was still walking let alone functioning at all.

He laid out the thickest blanket he could find and bundled up a couple of shirts for her to lay her head on. Then found another blanket that she could cover up with –she had a weird thing where she preferred to always have a blanket when she slept. It could be 100 degrees and the woman wanted a blanket when she slept.

Already laying down in his makeshift bed he heard her footsteps approaching and pulled her side of the blanket back so she could get in.

"I wanna take my shoes off because I think it is safe here but I'm terrified of the smell" she joked as she laid down on his outstretched arm. He didn't know why he bothered with the shirt pillow she always laid on his arm and he suffered through the pain of it falling asleep until it was numb.

"Are you worried for tomorrow?" she asked him as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Nah –it'll be a piece of cake. But I want you to stay close to me tomorrow –no playin hero" He was nervous for tomorrow. They had no clue what or how many lay on the other side of the fence they just closed off.

"You got it" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek "Now I'm going to bed. Wake me in a couple of hours so I know that Rick has someone else to replace his watch"

He didn't answer her because he had no intention of waking her up. She fell asleep rather quickly –probably from all the running she had done today. He smiled as she lightly snored in her sleep and turned to her side so that she was facing away from him. He took the opportunity to turn to his side and wrap his arm around her stomach. Closing his eyes he needed to get some sleep as well –tomorrow was a big day.

 **Kat's POV**

She had slept way to late this morning –the jerk didn't wake her up. The only reason why she was awake now was because of the sun shining on her face. She reached behind her and was disappointed to see that Daryl was not there. Sitting up she looked around and saw that almost everyone else was up and being productive.

"What time is it?" it was a stupid question because no one had a watch that worked anymore but it was out of habit

"After noon" Beth answered her

"Damnit Daryl" she sighed "There is too much to do and I'm here sleeping like a log. Ridiculous" She turned to find the man and was stopped by Rick

"Hey. I'm glad you got some rest we don't plan on going in for another hour so I can run over the plan with ya"

Nodding "ya sure –sorry I was asleep so late"

"No problem, like I said you worked hard yesterday and I hate to ask for more but I think we can take this and make it ours." Rick said and he sounded so hopeful she believed him

The plan was simple enough –stay together back to back so everyone was covered from all directions. Rick, Glen, Maggie, T-Dog, Daryl and herself were going in and it was going to be hand to hand. Guns were only to be used as a last resort. Hershel, Carol, Carl, Beth, and Lori were going to draw as many walkers as they could to the fence like yesterday.

She had her trench knife in one hand and her hunting knife in the other –she wasn't a strong lefty but it was better to have it out just in case. She was in between Daryl and Rick – she made sure to give Rick enough room to swing with his machete.

It started off simple enough the walkers were slowly coming at them and no one broke formation. When a walker got close you killed it and kept moving forward. The most they encountered at one time was maybe six –the group quickly took care of them. When one was killing a walker the other watched their back and took out any threats that got too close.

Coming around a corner Rick walked ahead and then motioned everyone to fall back and stop. She didn't know what he saw but she was grateful for the quick breather. It wasn't long though that her break was interrupted by walkers dressed in prison riot gear. A helmet with shield and body armor. Daryl fired his crossbow at one as it got close to the group but it was deflected by the shield covering the walkers face.

The group moved forward and it seemed impossible to stab them in the head. She was about to Fling the helmet off the one that she was struggling with when she saw Maggie shove her knife under the jaw of her walker. It worked because it fell to the ground. Kat quickly copied her move and made her way to the next –she would have to praise Maggie later about her quick thinking.

She watched as Rick pulled the helmet off of his walker and immediately wished she hadn't. The chin strap took the fleshy part of the skull with it when he removed it but the thing kept fighting –trying to bite Rick. It stopped when he put his knife through its eye. The sight of that particular scene might give her nightmares. Looking around she saw that all immediate threats were taken care of and someone closed a gate that held quite a few walkers behind it.

Glen was starting to run back to the rest of the group when Rick told him to stop

"Well, it looks secure." Glen told Rick

"Nothing will lead to that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian." Daryl said as he pointed to a dead walker wearing t-shirts and jeans.

"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison." The ever optimistic T-Dog said

"Well, if there's walls, then, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place." Glen asked

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Rick answered

Rick lead the group through a caged off corridor and Daryl nodded to the rest of the group that he was going to open the door at the end. Readjusting her grip on her knife she nodded back and waited for the creak of the door.

Rick went in first. Then Daryl and she followed close to him. They walked into what looked like a cell block. She was unfamiliar with the inner workings of prisons, just what she knew from watching Locked up on TV. There were papers everywhere and debris was scattered throughout the place. Looking up she saw a guard tower and there was clear proof that the guard had shot himself in the tower –the blood splattered on the glass was disconcerting.

So far all she heard was silence –just the shuffling feet of her group, which was a good sign. As the group split off to search certain areas she stayed near Daryl and kept quiet. Rick had gone into the guard tower and found some keys to open the sleeping quarters of the prisoners. She walked into a cell and noticed that the prisoner had a gunshot wound to his head. It looked like all of them did, so she figured that the guards shot everyone. She guessed it was a better option then leaving them to die of starvation –they were still criminals she wouldn't imagine a guard would just let them go free.

Following Daryl up the steps to the second level she heard a bump that made her a Daryl turn toward it. Walking by cell 14 a walker reached its hands out to get to them Daryl walked by it and she shoved her knife into its head. He took care of the neighboring cell –Guess the guards stopped at the last two cells and left them to die on their own. She almost felt sorry for them, it was a horrible way to die.

After the cell block was clear Daryl and Rick took the two bodies of the walkers and threw them over the edge of the railing. Kat and T-Dog were pulling the bodies out of the cells when Glen led the rest of the group that had been waiting, inside their new home.

She stopped dragging bodies out to look at the rest of the group. They seemed unsure which she understood -it smelled like decaying flesh but most of the world did these days. It was dirty but she would start cleaning it and make sure everyone had a clean cell before tonight. The plus side –they had beds and a place that was secure.

"What do you think" Rick asked the group

"Home Sweet Home" Glen replied

"Is it secure?" Lori asked while holding her stomach

"This cell block is."

"What about the rest of the prison?"

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We'll sleep in the cells?" Beth sounded hesitant when she asked

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too." Rick replied

"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the guard tower." Daryl said and he sounded grouchier than ever as he made his way to the small room in the corner of the large room. Which made her roll her eyes.

She grabbed her bag from Beth and sat her stuff inside a cell, she wanted to see how long it took the grouch to ask her to join him.

She laughed to herself as she drug the last body out of the cell block by its legs. She imagined Martha Stewart saying "The first tip in decorating is making sure there are no decaying bodies lying around. I really prefer to burn them –it gives off a nice welcoming aroma."

Then she helped pick up any loose paper or anything that was laying around the cells that would be occupied tonight.

Turning to Beth she smiled "Martha Stewart would be proud" she laughed at her own personal joke and then decided it was time to take a break before she started to say out loud what she was thinking –it would be even worse if she said it in her Martha voice.

Walking into the cell where she had left her stuff she sat down on the bed. Of course that was after she checked it for any weird stains or signs of bodily fluid. It was comfortable –not the best but it beat the ground. Looking down at her shirt she immediately jumped up. She hadn't taken the time to look at herself and she was covered in dark blood. Her arms and shirt had the worst of it. She reached for her bag when she noticed it wasn't there.

 **Daryl's POV**

He watched as Kat walked out of the cell and looked in the ones beside it. Tilting her head she put her hands on her hips and walked toward Beth. He knew what she was asking the girl but he kept silent and enjoyed watching her confused look.

Then she met his eyes and something on his face must have given him away because she glared up at him then started to climb the stairs toward him.

"Do you happen to know where my bag is?"

"Yeah. It's in there" he said while nodding his head back toward the room that he claimed for himself

"Oh really" she walked over to the room and grabbed her bag "What makes you think I wanna sleep in there with you?"

"I just do" he liked watching her eyes narrow at him, even if she was mad.

"Well I don't and you can't just take my stuff and relocate me" she put her finger on his chest "Ya know there is a cop here and I should file a complaint" she started to walk back down the stairs her stuff in tow.

He grabbed her arm to stop her "Please" he asked and it was a foreign thing on his tongue but he knew what she wanted.

"Please what?" she looked up at him and her expression softened just a little.

"Please stay with me"

"Alright. All ya had to do was ask. I'm not cleaning your room though I already cleaned my cell so I'm not working twice as hard and I'm not sleeping on the floor so I suggest you furnish your apartment with a mattress or two." She gave him a huge smile and walked past him to go back toward the guard tower. Stopping for a second she turned around and asked "Are you sure? Moving in together is a big step, do you think we're ready?"

"Shut up" was all he said as he walked into the room and started to pick up the debris on the floor. He noticed that Kat was also helping and shook his head at the woman. He knew she was joking but he was willing to clean it by himself but she wouldn't have it.

That night he was able to lay down on two mattresses that he pushed together and he had Kat in his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **Kat's POV**

She was unable to sleep soundly –she was tossing and turning all night. The quiet was unsettling to her, she was used to being on alert 24/7 and now she had to adjust to this new found sense of safety. At least that's what she hoped they had found here at the prison.

After laying awake for a couple of hours just feeling the rise and fall of Daryl's chest against her back as he held her. She decided she needed to get up and do something. She was feeling antsy. Slowly rolling out from Daryl's embrace she left the room they shared and was proud of herself for not waking the usually light sleeper.

At the bottom of the stairs leading up to her room she saw Rick leaning against a wall and it was obvious he had fallen asleep there. She went into an unoccupied cell and grabbed him a blanket, draping it over him. The prison was chilly and she didn't understand how the man had fallen asleep on the cold concrete floor.

Walking outside she went around the corner where they had left a fence full of walkers trapped behind the closed gate. Using her knife she started to take them out one at a time as they lined up against the chain link trying to get to her. She wasn't sure how long she had been out here but the walkers were less and less –she found the act soothing each time she killed one it became a little more quiet. Soon the growling had completely stopped and she looked at the pile of walker bodies that were left behind.

Shrugging her shoulders she was still not ready to go back to bed so she started to drag the bodies they had left from earlier away from the courtyard. She had managed to drag about three out to the yard before she was joined by Rick.

"You should be sleeping" he said as he grabbed the head of a walker she was slowly dragging

"So should you" she smiled at the man "It's too quiet here. I'm not use to it –feeling safe. Ya know?"

He nodded and helped her throw the body of the walker they were carrying on her small pile she had started. The walk back was quiet and they worked together until the sun rose.

"I was going to suggest we clear the walkers that we left behind that fence, but I see that someone has already done that." Rick said while giving her a pointed look

"Yeah sorry –like I said I couldn't sleep" she was sweating now and wiped the beads from her forehead before they made their way into her eyes. "What is the plan today fearless leader?"

He shook his head at her last remark and started to walk forward, she followed after him "I think we should go deeper into the prison. We need to find the cafeteria, infirmary, and anything else we can use." He sat down at a picnic table that was in the courtyard they were standing in.

Sitting down beside him so that she could watch the rest of the sunrise she decided to say something that probably wasn't her place to ask "How are you and Lori doing?"

Not meeting her face he clenched his jaw and moved his head to one side, clearly not willing to talk about the subject. Against her better judgement she pushed "Look Rick –I'll never bring it up again so I'll only say it once. How she treated you after the farm was wrong and she knows that now. She is trying to make it right but you gotta meet her halfway. She is pregnant and scared –even Carl is treating her differently and it's taking its toll on her. I'm not saying go back to what you had before but at least be civil. Just talk to her."

It was quiet for a while before he nodded his head and ran his hands over his face "I know. I'll try" he stood and nodded for her to join him "Let's get back and try to get a couple of hours of sleep –plus Daryl will come searching for you soon. Save him the aggravation."

She laughed and got up following Rick back into the cell block.

 **Daryl's POV**

Looking over the weapons that they had managed to scavenge from the bodies of the prison guard walkers he was impressed "Not bad." He said while picking up a gun

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take it." Rick said

Kat picked up a helmet that was on one of the walkers and he watched as she gagged –Slime and unknown stuff fell out of the helmet "I am _NOT_ wearing this shit." She said putting the helmet back down.

"We could boil 'em." T-Dog said. Looking up at the man he was holding up a glove that had more slime than Kat's helmet. He saw Kat shudder and he had to agree with her –it was disgusting and definitely not something he was putting on his body.

"Nope- you go right ahead but there ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. Nope. Nope. Nope" Kat said as she turned away from T-Dog and his disgusting slime glove. "Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?" She had a point and Daryl figured that the armor would make it difficult to move fast anyway.

The group was interrupted by Carol calling for Hershel.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked the woman

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about" she answered and left with Hershel in tow

Daryl watched Rick for a second and the man looked torn –he wanted to check on Lori but something was stopping him. Rick gave a quick look to Kat then looked back at the weapons. He had no clue what the look was about but he knew that Kat hadn't slept last night and miraculously the rest of the walkers were dead and a good portion of the bodies were piled up in the yard.

He knew he had no reason to be worried about anything between Rick and Kat. He was more worried that Kat was trying to fix something that couldn't be fixed –he didn't want her to be disappointed or feel like she failed. Kat looked up to Rick and she wanted to make sure he was okay –it was the mother in her. But once again Rick was older than she was and perfectly capable of handling things on his own. Daryl couldn't understand the woman, always worried about everyone else.

They were gearing up to go further into the prison and Daryl handed Kat a vest. She made a face at it then turned to look at Daryl, he could see the argument forming on her face. Without thinking he bent down and gave her a quick kiss –stopping her from talking.

She was shocked –he never openly showed affection. It hurt him a little that she was so shocked, she deserved better but he was glad that she knew where he wasn't comfortable.

"Please –I promise it has no walker slime on it. It was outside their clothes" she eyed him warily "I'll feel better. Worry less" he finished and he knew he had won the argument when she grabbed the vest from him and slid it on. She turned toward him so that he could help her with the straps.

Once everyone was suited up they made their way to the cell door that lead to further inside the prison. Keys in hand he stuck his hand through the bar and turned the key causing a loud metallic creak to echo through the halls.

It was dark in the halls, the only light coming from their flashlights and very small barred windows every thirty feet or so. Rick took point and Daryl followed, cross bow raised. He looked back and Kat was directly behind him –she had a knife in one hand and her loaded crossbow pistol in the other. She was relying on Daryl's flashlight to see.

Rounding a corner they made their way through the labyrinth–coming across the bodies of eaten corpses scattered all over the ground. None of the bodies moved so Daryl decided that they were not a threat, he was still careful not to step on them and made sure that Kat could see them so that she didn't trip.

Luckily it looked like she stepped where he stepped and it made it easier to move faster. Further behind him he heard Glen spray painting an arrow on the wall so that they knew how to get out if needed.

Before they rounded any corner they paused and readied themselves for any possible threat. So far Daryl was relieved that each time they rounded they were met with nothing. Maybe God was cutting them a break and was giving them the prison with no more fighting.

It wasn't long until there were no more windows and the only light was from the flashlights. He watched as Kat turned hers on and put it in her mouth so that she would have her own light. It was distracting having to follow the different light trails that everyone was throwing off. The lights were darting back and forth and it could give you a headache.

They came to a wall and it had a hallway going Left and one going right. Rick chose the right side and the group followed. The first corner they came to they rounded it and they were immediately greeted by a group of prison walkers.

"Go back! Go back" Rick and he shouted to the group. He was in such a hurry that he jumped back and knocked Kat down. Quickly grabbing her arm he pulled her up then pushed her behind him so that he was facing the walkers and she was able to escape. He led the way and followed the arrows that Glen had painted but they were quickly cut off by another group of the dead.

It felt like the damn things were everywhere and were cutting them off every time he thought he found a way out. He finally found a place where they could duck and hide –waiting for the herd to pass by.

Looking around the group that was with him he realized that they were down two –Glen and Maggie.

Kat spoke before anyone else could "Where's Glenn and Maggie? We have to go back." Her voice sounded strong but he knew that her hands were shaking she was worried for the two.

Once it was quiet the group went in search of Glen and Maggie. Hershel's whispers of calling out for his daughter were the only sounds they heard. They had made it down a second hallway before Hershel's screams echoed through the halls. They quickly doubled back and Kat was the first one there and took care of the walker that had attached its mouth to Hershel's leg. Then Maggie and Glen rounded the corner, drawn in by the screams.

Glen and Rick picked Hershel up and carried him away from the incoming walkers that were also attracted to the noise of a potential meal. They were cut off in two directions so they took the only way they could –hoping it wasn't another dead end.

Kat took the lead and Daryl fell back covering the backs of the group. Luckily the hallway was narrow so no more than two or three walkers could fit in the hallway at the same time –if worse came to worse they would be able to fight and have a shot of winning. He was ready to make this is fighting stronghold when he heard Kat screaming for T-Dog to bring the bolt cutters to her. Taking a second to look back he saw Kat at a door and T-Dog finally opened it and the group shoved inside.

T-Dog and himself closed the doors behind them and kept their back to them –keeping the walkers that wanted inside at bay. He quickly loaded a bolt into his crossbow and watched as T-Dog put a large piece of metal through the handles of the door, making a makeshift lock. As soon as it was secured he went over to Hershel and sat beside Kat who was lifting up the man's pant leg to evaluate the damage.

Seeing the bite mark on his friend's leg he cussed under his breath knowing that there was nothing they could do. Everyone was frantic and he barely heard Kat yelling at Rick to take his belt off. He watched the man remove his belt and wrap it around the bitten leg pulling it tight.

He and Kat held down Hershel's other leg as Maggie held onto her father's face urging him not to look as Rick raised an Axe over his head and slammed it down into Hershel's leg. The sound was sickening and he turned his head seeing the color drain from Kat's face. Then Rick kept bringing the axe down over and over until there was only a stump left. At some point Hershel had passed out and he was grateful for that at least.

Blood was splattered all over Rick, Kat, and himself. Rick looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown and Kat must have seen it as well because she spoke to him.

"Rick. Rick look at me" he watched as the leader listened to her "You did good –he has a chance now. You did what needed to be done. He has a chance." She was swallowing hard and probably trying to control her own emotions.

Rick nodded and went back to assess the now severed leg. "He's bleeding out" Rick announced and Daryl took a second to look up.

His eyes landed on a group of people who were alive and not people he knew, so they were a threat. The group was standing in the back of the room and were watching everything go down. He quietly said "Duck" and knew that Kat heard him because she lowered her head and laid it on Hershel's good leg. Once she was clear he raised his crossbow and his attached flashlight landed on the faces of surviving prisoners.

Walking ahead of the group crossbow still raised at the unknown people Daryl shouted "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" was the only replied he received which made him angry

He listened as Rick was telling Glen and Maggie to put pressure on Hershel's leg to try and stop the bleeding. He noticed that Kat was crouched down behind a pillar trying to stay out of sight in case she was needed. Her knife was holstered and she had Rick's gun in her hand.

"Why don't you come on out of there? Slow and steady." He called to the group trying to lead them out from behind the wall in case he needed a better shot.

There were a total of five men dressed in prison uniforms. The dark haired one spoke first "What happened to him?" he asked while pointing to Hershel who was still passed out

"He got Bit"

"Bit?" then the man pulled out a handgun and raised it at the group.

Kat held her spot behind the pillar but then the dark hair man called out to her "Hey chica behind the pole why don't you come on out"

Daryl immediately got in front of the man and pushed his crossbow further into his face "You don't talk to her. You talk to me" he growled.

Maggie and Rick were still trying to stop the bleeding and Kat stood knowing that her position was already compromised. She ran with Glen to the back of the room walking behind Daryl and keeping Rick's gun raised at the men as she went by.

He hated her getting so close to them but Hershel was in immediate danger and the main concern. The doors to the room they were in started to rattle and the prisoners looked nervous "Who the hell are you people" the one who Daryl decided was probably the leader since he had a gun said.

"Don't look like no rescue team." The skinny white man with a mustache added.

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't." Rick told the prisoners as he started to lift Hershel up.

He looked up as some clanging going on in the back room where Kat and Glen were and was relieved to see that it was just Kat clearing off the stuff on a rolling cart.

Kat lead the way as Glen pushed the cart back out to the group –her gun was trained on the prisoners the entire time. Once Glen passed by her she followed him walking backward so she was still facing the unknown threats until she was side by side with Daryl.

Glen, Maggie, and Rick managed to get Hershel on the cart and started to push him to the door. Kat backed away from him and he knew that she was going to help T-Dog with the door and any walkers that might be on the other side.

"Daryl!" Kat called for him "Daryl! Let's go" she followed after Rick and he followed her keeping his bow on the prisoners.

 **Kat's POV**

They couldn't catch a break. Hershel had been bit, walkers were everywhere down here, there were surviving prisoners, and they had to figure out how to get back to their cell block. She knew that Daryl would follow and she trusted that he could take care of himself. She pushed her way to the front of the group and tried to lead the way back to the rest of the group –the whole time praying that Hershel was going to be all right. It had been a long time since they had lost anyone in their family.

She calmed herself down and thought back to the turns they made to get where they were. Left, Right, straight then she spotted the arrows that Glen had painted and let out a sigh of relief. Now they just had to make sure that walkers didn't cut them off.

There would be an occasional walker but so far no large groups –let's hope their luck stayed that way. She fired off her crossbow pistol and took down the stray walkers who were in their path. She quickly reloaded without looking and while running down the halls, she was glad Daryl had trained her.

She could hear the prisoners following them but her main concern was getting back. Daryl could handle it –she kept saying that to herself with every step she took. She knew she was probably trying to reassure herself that Daryl was fine. She finally got to the gate and had to run to the back of the group where Daryl was. He had stopped and was facing the direction the prisoners were coming –crossbow raised.

She reached around him and grabbed the keys from his pocket then ran back to the door and opened it so that they could push Hershel inside.

"Open the door. It's Hershel. Carl" Rick was yelling as he helped bring the injured man to the main part of the cell where they slept. Kat stood back and watched as Daryl backed into the room and stood beside her. She quickly pulled the gun out of her waistband and set her crossbow down. Guns were more intimidating than a miniature of Daryl's crossbow.

They didn't have to wait long before she could hear the voices of the unwelcomed guests approaching. She watched as T-Dog ran over to a spot hidden and to the left of the door they would come in –smart thinking.

The Hispanic man, the one that gave her the creeps, came in first and he eyed Daryl and her before the rest of his entourage walked in. She was surprised how steady her hand was while holding the gun up at them –she was very nervous and unsure how this whole interaction would go down.

"That's far enough" Daryl said once everyone was inside the common room.

"Cell block C. Cell 4- that's mine, gringo. Let me in." creepy man said

"Today's your lucky days, fellas. You've been pardoned by the State of Georgia. You're free to go." Daryl said and if it was a different situation she would have laughed at his statement but she kept a straight face and eyes narrowed on the man who was pulling out his gun and raising it at Daryl.

"What you got going on in there?" he asked. Gun still pointed at Daryl and it was making Kat anxious.

"It ain't none of your concern." Daryl replied. He sounded so calm like looking down a gun was an everyday occurrence to him.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern." The man said and then looked at Kat. She stiffened slightly not really comfortable being under his gaze then Daryl stepped forward and made it known that his crossbow was pointed at the man.

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now. Why are we still in here?" Kat brought her attention to the man who just spoke up. He was a very tall black man and he looked like he could handle himself in a fight –yet he was being a voice of reason in the group.

"A group of civilians breaking in to a prison you got no business being in- got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go." She had to give creepy guy credit, he was smart putting things together.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl said and she realized that this was the first time Daryl has talked more than she had but she was completely happy not having any attention on her. Prisoners aren't in prison for being good Samaritans so she was okay just holding a gun and letting Daryl handle the banter.

"Maybe we'll just be going now." The skinny white guy said. He seemed harmless enough but once again prisoners are usually bad

"Hey, we ain't leaving." Their leader shouted and then raised his gun to point it at Kat. She stopped breathing for a split second but realized that he hadn't shot Daryl so he was probably trying to rile everyone up and freak her out. She forced herself to breath and even managed a small smile which caused him to narrow her eyes at her.

Seeing that the gun was raised at Kat T-Dog made his position known and raised his gun at the man as well "You aren't coming in either." He said.

Three guns pointed at him wasn't looking so good for creepy guy.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please."

"It ain't your house no more" Daryl said and she realized that he was slowly making his way to stand in front of her. She appreciated what he was doing but she didn't really want him at the other end of the gun either.

The leader must have seen how protective of her Daryl was and started to use that against him. "How about we make a deal" he eyed her up and down "Give me the girl for a night and then you can have this prison."

The man was good at head games because she immediately felt the bile in her throat and Daryl started to get visibly upset. She knew he was because his voice was more of a growl when he said "There ain't nothing for you here. Why don't you go back to your own sandbox?"

Luckily Rick appeared from behind her and grabbed her shoulder giving her a small squeeze to reassure her that nothing was going to happen. "Everyone calm down. There is no need for this" he said as he stood in front of her.

She took that moment as a time to get the hell outta dodge. She wasn't much use and Daryl would be able to focus better if they weren't playing her against them. She reached forward and handed Rick his gun and he quickly took it. She walked back to the sleeping area and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was away from the new group she slumped against the wall and let out a breath she had been holding –these were not good people. At least the leader wasn't a good person and she wanted to stay away from them.

She could still hear them talking but she got up and made her way over to the cell Hershel was in.

"How's he doin?" she asked looking down at the pale man and Carol who was trying to change a blood soaked towel for a new one.

"He would be doing a lot better if we had bandages and some medicine to stop any infections he might get" Carol said looking up at her

Kat had to give it to the woman she had been studying under Hershel for when the baby came but she seemed to have caught on to a lot more than just mid-wife stuff. At the moment she was saving Hershel's life.

Kat nodded and walked to the back of the cell block where there was another door. She still had Daryl's set of keys so she unlocked it and made sure she had both of her knifes on her. She was going to find the infirmary. She turned her flashlight on and put it in her mouth –she hoped it wasn't as dark this way as it was in the maze they barely escaped from.

She was about to walk through the door when Carl's voice stopped her "I'm going to"

Taking the flashlight out so she could talk she turned to the kid "Carl –that's a big no. Your momma and daddy would kill me." She held up her hand to stop him from talking "I know you're not a kid and I would trust you to have my back in any situation but your momma needs ya. That baby could come at any time now and with your dads occupied with the prisoners I need you here. Everyone is already stretched too thin with Hershel. Just cover for me okay?" She reached out and pushed the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

"Yeah okay- just be careful" he smirked

"Always. But seriously don't let Daryl know I did this" she smiled at him "Close the door behind me?"

She walked through and he closed it after her.

Making her way through the hallways proved to be a little easier than the ones she and the group were in earlier. She kept up with every turn she made and kept repeating it like it was a game of Bop-It. L,R,R,L,R then she saw a sign that said Infirmary and had an arrow pointing straight ahead. She came across some walkers but they were flying solo and an easy kill.

She ducked inside the room she was looking for and was extremely grateful that it looked relatively untouched. She made her way over to a cabinet that had gauze, bandages, and a lot of other stuff. She shoved it all inside her bag. Her bag was full and she grabbed a sheet off the bed closest to her and went to a back room –she figured that was where they would keep any medicine locked up.

She tried every damn key on the key ring and had no luck. She grabbed a chair and was about to bring it down against the glass window with metal mesh in-between the two panes. She knew it was probably hopeless and would only attract any walkers that were nearby but she couldn't let Hershel die. The chair raised she caught sight of a black box that needed a key to open it- figuring it was worth a shot she put the chair down and went over to it.

The tenth key she tried opened the box and inside were the keys to open the back room. Thanking God she ran inside and grabbed any medicine that she could. Throwing it on the outstretched sheet she grabbed all the corners and used some medical tape to secure it in case she had to drop the makeshift bag.

Running down a hallway with a hobo-bag full of pills was not quiet. The way back she encountered more walkers but no more than two at a time. She smiled when she saw Carl waiting at the door for her to return –he quickly opened the door for her and she once again pulled his hat down over his face.

"Here give these to your momma and Carol" she handed him the bags "I'm gonna get cleaned up"

Walking up to the small room that she and Daryl shared she closed the door behind her and laid down –feeling the exhaustion of the day overtaking her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Daryl's POV**

It had been a long and draining day, all he wanted to do was be in Kat's presence. He and Rick led a group of idiot prisoners into a cell block to help clear it. The thanks they got was two of them turning on them. He figured the leader, Thomas, was going to be an issue and he was relived to get him out of the way. The other one, Andrew, was loyal to the guy so he was a liability as well. Daryl honestly wasn't sure if they shouldn't have killed the remaining prisoners –Axel and Oscar. The two seemed decent enough though, decent enough for prisoners. He wasn't sure if he wanted their death on his conscience so he had stopped Rick from killing the two.

For all the stuff that he and Merle had gotten into –he could have been here when the whole end of the world thing went down. In a way, the apocalypse had made him a better person. His past was littered with drugs and drunken benders –which usually led to a lot of fights. He remembered waking up one morning in the drunk tank and hearing the cops talk about how his whole family was good for nothing. Merle had been in and out of juvie and prison since he was about twelve. Daryl knew his daddy, Will, and his uncle, Jess, had been in the same spot as well. It was only a matter of time before Daryl ended up in prison.

Stopping to sit down at a picnic table he started to think on when exactly he turned his life around. It was shortly after meeting Kat and Cora –he had never shown up to their house high or drunk except for one night. That night he had said and did some things that he didn't even mean –the words and actions fueled by alcohol.

* * *

 _"Daryl what are you doing here? It's like three in the morning. Is everything all right?" he remembered her answering the door after he banged on it non-stop until she did. He was too out of mind to care about the time or waking anyone up_

 _"Yeah" he pushed his way into her house "Just had a question for ya"_

 _"Okay" she said with a look that he knew –she was judging him. Just like everyone else in this town and the neighboring ones. "What's the question?"_

 _"Why do you wear your ring? I thought it was 'till death do us part' and last I heard he was dead." that wasn't what he was going to ask but even drunk he stopped himself from causing her to much pain_

 _He watched as she looked down at her left hand and played with the ring with her thumb._

 _"He ain't comin back ya know" he said a little too loud_

 _"I know Daryl. How about some coffee huh?" she gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. For some reason her kindness angered him more and he did what he did best –pushed her away._

 _"I don't want no damn coffee, I want ya to answer me" he growled and stalked closer to her. He noticed the pulse in her neck speed up and he knew he was scaring her –it was what he was trying to do._

 _"I don't know why I wear my wedding ring still. Maybe it's just habit –but I loved the man and he was my husband. Cora's father and the only thing I have left of him is my memories, Cora, and this ring. My memories will start to fade –I'll forget little things over time. Cora isn't bound for this earth long, according to the doctors. So that leaves this ring" she started to walk backwards trying to retreat from him but he followed and she soon had her back between the counter and her front against him._

 _He wanted to kiss her at that moment but luckily her freighted eyes stopped him –what was he thinking? This woman was a good person and he was trying to push her away, to scare her. He was going to hate himself in the morning for what he had done here tonight._

 _Stepping back he nodded at her and turned to leave the house he had no business being in. He froze when her hand grabbed his arm._

 _"How about you stay here tonight? You shouldn't be driving and I couldn't live with myself if you were in a wreck. Now, I'm not inviting you into my bed" she smiled "but I have a couch that you could use"_

 _She looked so concerned for him and he hated himself even more but he nodded and walked over to the couch and threw himself on it. His arm over his eyes and it wasn't long until he felt a blanket cover him and a pillow nudging at his head to sit up._

 _"Goodnight. I hope you like pancakes" she said to him as she went back to her room._

 _She hadn't been judging him the look was concern. He was a no good Dixon just like the rest of his family but he wanted to hold onto something good and Kat and Cora were those things. He was going to sober up then never let himself get that bad again –no more drugs and no heavy drinking._

* * *

Walking back into the cell block he stopped to check in on Hershel. Maggie was there and she looked exhausted as she watched over her father and held his hand. She looked up when she noticed he was in the doorway she tried to manage a small smile.

"How is he?"

"Fine for now. Kat probably saved his life today" He wasn't sure what Maggie was talking about but he stared at the old man and hoped he would make it through this. "Tell her thank you for us. She has been in y'alls room sleeping since she got back"

'Got back?' he thought to himself. Where had she gone?

Keeping his questions to himself he nodded at Maggie and turned to walk up the stairs where Kat was.

"Can I borrow you a second?" He almost cussed out loud at the interruption but he just clenched his jaw and turned to look at the woman who asked that. Maybe she wasn't talking to him? Of course she was staring right at him when he turned around.

"Sure. Why not? Not like I need to sleep or 'nything" he mumbled as he walked back down the few steps he managed to climb.

Standing in front of Carol he stared at the woman waiting for her to speak. He knew he probably looked pissed but that was because he was.

"I need your help with something" then she turned and walked out of the cell block. He guessed he was supposed to follow after her.

They were standing in front of the outermost fence and Daryl watched as she looked at the walkers. He still had no clue what he was doing out here and he was growing impatient.

"Look lady –I need to get some sleep. Is there a reason I'm standing out here?"

"Lori's overdue. She had Carl by C-section. She's probably going to have to have this one the same way. Hershel had a little bit of experience with this kind of thing, but he's not going to be able to do it anymore. I need experience and we have plenty of cadavers. I need to learn how to cut through the abdomen and the uterus without cutting the baby." She said while staring at a female walker.

He finally pieced together what she wanted him to do and he knew it was good plan. A good way to ensure that both Lori and the baby survived. It was just turning out to be a weird day –all he wanted to do was talk to Kat and see what she had been up to.

"All right"

Shoving his knife through the fence and into the head of the walker Carol was staring at, he killed it. Then went to the wire that Glen had used to shut the gate. Once outside, he drug the body through the gate and Carol carried it further away as he resealed the hole. He wasn't going to stick around as Carol played operation, so he started his way back to the prison.

 **Rick's POV**

He had murdered five men –maybe more to be honest. He felt nothing when he thought back on killing the men.

The men at the bar that he shot –they drew on him first.

Shane –It was only a matter of time before that man killed someone, he'd already tried with Kat.

Then today Thomas and Andrew –Thomas was a definite threat the man had tried to kill him by shoving a walker on top of him, if it wasn't for Daryl he would probably be dead. Plus the man brutally murdered someone who he had been in close quarters with for almost a year. Rick didn't like the way Thomas was talking or looking at Kat. That was probably the final nail in the coffin. As Rick stared at Thomas before he slammed his machete into the man's head that last reason was why he did it –Kat was like a sister to him at this point. She was family and it could have easily been Lori, Beth, Carol, or Maggie that Thomas set his eyes to. He was thinking of the future and safety of the group when he killed Thomas.

Then he chased Anthony out into the yard full of walkers closing the gate behind him to be eaten.

He did not regret his actions. Daryl had the sense to stop him from killing Axel and Oscar and he was glad his friend did. The two had done nothing wrong but be at the wrong place and keep terrible company –he just wished he didn't live to regret it.

He walked outside and found Lori on the catwalk staring out into the yard. He came up to stand beside her, knowing Kat was right and he needed to try and talk to his wife. He was a stubborn man and everything he had done he did for Lori, Carl, and the baby she was carrying. She had a way of sounding like she was agreeing with him but still patronizing him at the same time. But now wasn't the time to think on their flaws.

"This place will work" he said

"It'll give Carl a safe place to do whatever he does these days." Lori said and he heard how unhappy she sounded

"For the record, I- I don't think you're a bad mother."

"Well, wife is a different story. For better or worse, right? I mean, what are we gonna do- hire lawyers and get divorced and split our assets? We got food. Hershel's alive. Today was a good day."

"He'd be dead if it weren't for you." Rick had heard how Lori performed CPR on Hershel, saving his life.

"You're the one that acted fast. Kat was the one who got to the infirmary. If you hadn't done what you did…" She stopped and looked down "I thought maybe you were coming out here to talk about us. Maybe there's nothing to talk about anymore."

He had come out here to talk to her but he didn't know what to say –he honestly couldn't say that he was still in love with Lori. They had been having trouble before the end of the world and an apocalypse does not strengthen an already weak marriage. It breaks it.

Reaching his hand out he placed it on her shoulder and he was fully aware that this was the first contact that they shared since they had left the farm. "We're awful grateful for what you did." He said and suddenly the contact felt awkward like it was being forced.

He turned and walked back inside the prison leaving Lori outside. He didn't love the woman anymore –sure he cared about her, she was the mother of his children. He just no longer loved her.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had finally made it to the door of his room without any more interruptions. Hershel had woken up and Daryl was glad the old man was a fighter and was sticking around. Turning the handle on the door he quietly walked inside and was almost immediately met with a mattress. Damn this room was tiny –maybe they should move to a cell.

Looking down he saw the outline of Kat laying on the bed. She was bundled up in a blanket and was sound asleep. He quietly took his crossbow off his back and laid it on the floor beside where he would be asleep. He wanted to remove his shoes, it had been so long since he slept without them but he would probably need to find some new boots and Kat some as well. They were probably ripe. Shrugging he took them off then sat them at the foot of the bed –the smell couldn't be any worse than decaying flesh right? Taking his pants off, he finally climbed into bed with his woman.

Wrapping his arm around her he watched the outline of her chest rise and fall. She was his everything and he wanted more of these moments. He thought the prison was going to be a safe place but he didn't want to get his own hopes up just yet. So far luck was on their side and he didn't want to jinx it.

"How was your day Mr. Dixon?" a sleep raspy voice asked him

Nuzzling into her shoulder now that she was awake and he didn't have to worry about waking her he answered "Could've been better"

She rolled over so that she was on her back and brought her arm up so that he could rest his head on it. He lifted his head and was happy to do what she offered –any reason to stay close to her. She started to brush his bangs off his forehead. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the soothing feeling of her fingers on his face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about really. Two of the prisoners are dead and the other two have their own cell block. We have food" He had forgotten to grab something for her to eat and immediately felt guilty –he should be taking care of her. He was about to get up to do what he should've done but her voice stopped him.

"Which two?"

"Thomas –the leader and Andrew the smaller black guy. Rick took care of them. Thomas was no good" he answered her

"Good" was all she said as she kept rubbing his head. It shocked him that she felt that way but Kat had a pretty good judge of character and Thomas certainly was not putting out good vibes toward her. Daryl himself wanted to kill the man sooner for what he said about Kat and how he pointed a gun at her head.

"Any word on Hershel?"

"Yeah he is awake and no sign of a fever we think he is in the clear" which reminded him about something Maggie said earlier "Maggie told me to thank you"

"Hummm" was her reply

"Kat, what did you do that saved Hershel's life?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done." She stretched out her legs "You must be exhausted you should get some sleep"

He knew what the woman was doing and he wasn't going to fall for it "What did you do?" he asked again.

"I found the infirmary is all. No big deal"

He sat up and glared at her –unsure if she could see his face in the dark he made sure his voice sounded as angry as he felt. "Why the hell would you go further into the prison after what just happened? Did you at least take someone with you?"

Judging by the silence and her reluctance to answer him, he took that as a no.

Rubbing his hand down his face he wasn't sure if he was more pissed off or scared at the thought of her putting herself in danger. "You saw what happened today. Hershel was bit and he had five other people watching his back. What if that happened to you? We wouldn't have known where you were or what happened to you. What if there were more survivors, more prisoners like Thomas and you just walked right into them?"

The more he talked the more frightened he became. He was not a control freak but this was not a world where she could just run to the supermarket with no trouble. This was a world where he could lose her at any second –either from walker, sickness, or another person.

She was sitting up with him listening to him talk and he heard her gasp when he pulled her into a hug. She relaxed when she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her –he would never do that but he had frightened her.

She returned his hug and moved to sit in front of him so she was in-between his legs and facing him. She framed his face with her hands and gave him a soft kiss "I'm sorry" she gave him another kiss "I wasn't thinking. Your right I should've taken someone else with me but all I thought about was what was best for Hershel. It wasn't right of me to put myself in that position I didn't think what it might do to you" another kiss "But at the same time Daryl, I can't be glued to your side. You have taught me all that I know on how to survive and like I've told you before even when you are not with me I always listen to what you tell me"

"I know I ain't got no right to tell you what you can or can't do but I can't lose ya Kat" he stroked her hair and she laid her head on his shoulder –she had to have been in an awkward position but she didn't complain.

"I'm still here Daryl. I'm not going anywhere" He held her and prayed that what she said was true.

 **Kat's POV**

She had finally got Daryl to lay down and now she couldn't go back to sleep. The words he had said were replaying in her head. She honestly hadn't thought about other potential survivors and what would happen if something happened to her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she died –that's what people do these days they fight until one day they lose the fight. Just one small misstep could mean death. She had accepted that death was always lurking at her back but she hadn't stop to think what it would mean to Daryl if she died.

Judging by what she had just witnessed he would have a breakdown. He had thought he lost her once before -after the farm and she thought he carried on just fine, but apparently that would not happen a second time. She knew if she lost him that she would be devastated and probably just stop fighting and let the ever-present death take her as well.

After Cora she was mad at everything. Mad at the sun for rising. Mad at the birds for singing. Mad at the group for going about their day. Her life was in the ground and the world went on without a care that Cora was gone. She wanted to stop fighting then, but Daryl needed her and she wouldn't do that to the man –make him bury two people he loved. So she kept going. Kept surviving. Now she wasn't sure if she was doing it for herself or for him.

If he died tomorrow would you fight as hard? She knew the answer and it scared her. She wouldn't. She would quietly say her goodbyes to the group then stop struggling. She wanted peace and death was the only way to achieve that in this world.

Without Daryl she would die –there was not a doubt.

 **Daryl's POV**

The next morning he was relieved to feel Kat's body against him. Rolling over he watched her sleep, the sun was up and he could see her face clearly. She was beautiful even with her exhaustion showing through –the lines around her eyes and the darkness under her eyes did not take away from her natural beauty.

"Are you just going to stare at me all morning" she asked with her eyes still closed

He had to laugh at the woman. "Nah -I plan on doing more than that" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Not that I don't love where this is headed Mr. Dixon" she turned to look at him "but we are surrounded by windows and just anyone could look in"

"So" he went back to kissing her making sure that his stubble rubbed along her skin making her laugh.

"I don't feel like giving our group a peep show. Maybe once you put some curtains up and make this place a little homier, I'll be happy pick this back up."

She was right but he loved hearing her laugh so he kept tickling her neck with each kiss he continued to land on her. She finally got tired of it and rolled on top of him and started to land kisses of her own on his face. Her hair hanging down and giving them a curtain framing their faces.

This is how life should be –enjoyed.

He was going to make sure that he had as many mornings as possible like this.

"Alright Romeo, I'm hungry and if I recall you said we had food now" she started to get up but he pulled her back down and she landed with a thud against his chest "What the hell was-" he cut her off with one long kiss.

Pulling away she smiled down at him "I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

"I love you" was his response and it earned him a bigger smile from the woman.

"Ditto" she winked at him and stood up "So as I was saying –food?"

He laughed. The first order of business today was to get some sheets to hang on the windows.

He grabbed his pants and put them on. Reaching for his shoes he found that they were not in the spot he left them –at the end of the bed.

"If you're looking for your disgusting shoes they are outside the door. The damn things kept me up with the smell"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Merles POV**

The governor had them out searching for the wreckage of the copter that just crashed not too far from Woodbury. He didn't much care for the man, authority figure and all, but he owed his life to the guy. After he cut his own hand off in Atlanta –not his finest moment. He was stumbling around the streets of Atlanta, his only weapon was a metal pipe. Taking shelter in an animal hospital he was able to get some medicine to hold off infection but the blood loss caused him to pass out. He woke up to a man who seemed much too handsome for the end of the world, staring at him and asking a bunch of questions.

Immediately he didn't trust the guy, he introduced himself as The Governor. Thought a little too high and mighty of himself Merle supposed. But he did owe his life to the man and Merle was a lot of things but loyal was one of his better qualities.

Which was why he was traipsing around the woods and why he was the Governor's second in command. The crash was bound to attract more walkers –they were already starting to show up following the smoke that could be seen for miles.

Walking around the perimeter looking for any survivors that might have ran from the crash he spotted something interesting. Staying back a bit to observe, he watched as a black woman with a big ass sword cut the heads off two walkers that she had chained to a tree –He was impressed. Then she sat back down next to a blonde woman.

Taking a step forward and purposely stepping on a branch to let himself known, the black one started to raise her sword.

"Uh-uh-uh Easy does it, girl. Mine's a lot whole bigger than yours. Now put down your weapons." Slowly the sword that she was holding up lowered "That's it. Nice and easy. And let me see your hands. Now spin around. That's it. Nice little twirl around."

When he laid eyes on the blonde woman he was shocked at seeing a familiar face "Oh, holy shit. Blondie! Damn, you're looking good." He heard the walker approaching him and quickly shoved his makeshift prosthetic hand that was actually just a large blade into the head of the thing when it got too close.

Standing up "Now, how's about a big hug for your old pal Merle?" then the woman passed out. He knew he was a sight for sore eyes but that was the first time he had actually had a woman pass out because of his presence.

The drive back to Woodbury was quiet, the Governor was talking to that dweeb Milton on the radio and he was in the back of the vehicle with Andrea and the black one who refused to talk. They were blindfolded and were thankfully smart enough to remain quiet –he had no clue what the Governor planned with the two. He knew the plans with the helicopter pilot and he would follow his orders.

Once they got back home Merle went with the Governor to deliver the bodies of the two walkers that the black one had chained up. He didn't know what she did to them but it seemed sadistic even to him- their jaws were gone and they had no arms. She was leading them around with a chain on their necks –some kind of walker pets? Milton would have a field day trying to figure out the reason behind it.

Once the package was dropped off he went in search of one of the last people to see his family alive.

Walking into the clinic he met Andrea's eyes and she still looked shocked to see him "Bet you was wondering if I was real. Probably hoping I wasn't. Well, here I am. I guess this old world gets a little smaller toward the end, huh? Ain't so many of us left to share the air, right?" he sat down in a chair, giving the girls the advantage of looking down at him. The black one seemed to be wary of their situation –she was smart.

"You know, when they found me, I was near bled out. Starving thinking to myself a bullet might make a good last meal. Take myself a nice long nap after. Wait for Daryl, Kat, and Cora on the other side." It wasn't true Merle Dixon would never just give up like that but he needed to seem sincere. He wanted his family.

"You seen my brother?" he asked

"Not for a long time." He watched her as she answered and he was pretty sure she was telling the truth

"Makes two of us."

"He went back for you. Him and Rick. You were already gone."

"Well not all of me." He looked down at his stump "Yeah, Rick. He's that prick that cuffed me to the rooftop."

"Yeah. He tried. Daryl saw that."

"He's always been the sweet one, my baby brother." His brother was a good guy and he was honestly glad that he wasn't in this place. His brother was better than he was.

"He wanted to keep looking, and things happened, people died. A lot of them. Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia Amy..."

"Your sister?"

"Yes."

"She was a good kid. I'm sorry to hear it." Merle barely knew her, but it was always good to play nice.

"There were more. A lot more. We had to leave Atlanta. We ended up on a farm. That's where we lost Shane and Cora"

Merle's heart stopped –he knew she wouldn't live but it didn't hurt any less. He loved that kid.

"Rick killed Shane after he lost his mind and tried to kill Kat. Cora died peacefully and Daryl stepped up –took care of Kat. Rick trusted him and he became a valued member of the group."

"Now he's dead." Everything she was saying was in past tense so he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"I don't know that for sure. We got run off by a herd."

"How long ago?"

"Seven, eight months." Andrea turned to her friend for confirmation "I was separated from the rest of them. Got left behind. I know what it feels like."

"I doubt that." He went back to looking at his hand. He didn't blame Daryl for stopping the search he was actually glad he did –he was there for Kaitlyn and Cora which is where he was needed. Merle just wanted revenge on the rest of the group that had left him on the roof.

He was on guard duty tonight and he walked up and climbed the wall –he preferred being alone. It was the Dixon way. It gave him time to think, and as usual his mind went back to the day in Atlanta. It was mostly his fault he knew that –he was uncontrollable and had a gun pointed at people. The words Kaitlyn said to him before he left with the group to go on the run were playing in his head –so he had brought some of his stash with him and figured it would be a good as time as any to take a little vacation. He never got high around the girls.

He wasn't able to cope with the idea that Cora wouldn't be around forever, so he got high and hoped to escape for a bit. As usual that ended badly and even worse he ended up one handed.

He had some hope that at least Daryl and Kaitlyn were alive still.

 **Kat's POV**

The last few days have been the same thing –eat and sleep. She was starting to get cabin fever. Although, she had to admit that she had been able to get some awesome sleep the last couple of days. Daryl had been trying to make their room a little roomier. He has been removing anything that he could –counters, file cabinets and he hung sheets up. She remembered laughing when she saw him doing that-the man was incorrigible. She had woken up to kisses every morning and hadn't felt this great in a long time.

It was back to work today. They were going to clear the yard of bodies and bring their vehicles in from the road. Dragging another body on the pile she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. She kept stopping to look around her and seeing if she could spot anyone observing them.

"What do you keep looking for?" Glen asked her

"Nothing –Just got the feeling someone is watching us" she stopped looking at the yard to turn to Glen "Just paranoid I guess. Anyway what are you doing out of the guard tower? No one has seen you and Maggie in days" she joked with the man.

She watched as Glen blushed and then averted his gaze. Daryl had already given him a hard enough time about his guard tower rendezvous. "I'm joking Glen –Y'all deserve some alone time. Lord knows it's been months of staring at these people's faces. "

She turned when Glen started to stand in front of her and push her behind him. It wasn't until she looked past Glen that she saw the two surviving prisoners, walking toward them.

She immediately grabbed her knife from her side "That's close enough" Glen said and kept pushing Kat and himself further back. To her surprise they stopped and held up their hands.

"I'm Axel" the white man said "and this is Oscar" he gestured over to the black man standing next to him.

Then she heard the sound of running footsteps coming from behind her –she knew it was the rest of the group.

"We had an agreement." Rick said to the prisoners and making his way in front of the group.

"Please, mister. We know that. We made a deal. But you've gotta understand we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies- people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts." Axel said and Kat noticed he was hugging himself.

"Why don't you move the bodies out? - You should be burning them." Daryl said from beside her

"We tried. We did." Axel replied

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. So hump in a body and just running back inside." Oscar explained

"Look, we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew. Nothing. You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just, please, please. Don't make us live in that place." Kat noticed how desperate Axel sounded and it made her feel bad for the man. She knew it was stupid but he seemed genuine.

"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave." Rick was not going to give in and Kat completely understood.

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like trash. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me we've paid our dues- enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole." Oscar said and once again Kat believed him. Not all prisoners were in prison for equal crimes people could go to prison for taking a car for a joyride –people make mistakes. Thomas was unquestionably a bad man but Kat wasn't sure about Axel and Oscar.

Rick turned to face her and Daryl. Daryl shook his head no and she didn't answer –she wasn't sure what her answer was.

 **Daryl's POV**

Locking Axel and Oscar in one of the checkpoints on the road to the prison he turned to go back to his group.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick asked T-Dog and Kat

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold." T-Dog replied

"If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves." Kat said to Rick. She had finally spoke up and wanted to give them a chance.

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable." Glen said from beside Maggie

"It's not unstable Glen. He is soft –he's not used to seeing all of this. People he knew dead" Kat pleaded. This whole thing reminded him of Randall and debating on whether or not to execute him.

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it? It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. I don't- It feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around."

"They can't even kill walkers."

"All the more reason not to send them out there" Kat cut in

"They're convicts, bottom line."

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do." T-Dog said. Daryl looked up to see Kat's face, she and Rick were the only two in the group to kill a living person.

He thought about the situation they were in and decided to speak up "I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I am out here with you, guys."

"So are you with us?" T-Dog asked him

"Hell, no. Let 'em take their chances out on the road - just like we did." He saw the disappointment flash on Kat's face before she quickly covered it.

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial- suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and then 2 weeks later shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick ended the argument and Kat nodded at him.

She would have no hard feelings she voiced her opinion and unfortunately the group didn't agree with it. He walked over to her and she patted T-Dog on the shoulder before she met Daryl the rest of the way.

"What's up?" she asked him. She acted like nothing had just happened

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I don't know those two people and I know why Rick is doing it –the group comes first" he saw her stop and look out into the west side of the yard. She crossed her arms and started to rub her hands over her arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking in the same direction she was

"Nothing. Like I told Glen just paranoid" she waved her hand in front of her face and then "You go help Rick. I'm gonna go with T-Dog to move the cars to the other side of the prison" giving him a quick kiss she ran to catch up to T-Dog.

He wasn't sure if she was mad or not –if he had to guess he actually believed that was not upset. He liked that she was rational and didn't let her emotions control her actions and lash out at people. He thought that might be the reason that Lori and Rick didn't last –nothing against women but Kat was one of the few that he had met that didn't let emotions control her.

Helping Glen and Rick with the firewood for the upcoming walker bonfire he looked up and saw Hershel out an about. It had been less than a week since the man had lost his leg and he was already trying to walk on crutches.

"Looky here." He said bringing Rick and Glen's attention to what he was watching

"He is one tough son of a bitch." Glen said "All right, Hershel!" he cheered up to the man

"Shh! Keep your cheers down." Daryl said while pointing to the few walkers that were surrounding the outside fence.

"Oh, man. Can't we just have one good day?"

This was a good day –everyone was alive and they were safe. He was watching Kat talk to T-Dog and then he turned to close up the hole in the fence that they exited out of.

"Walkers!" he heard someone yell and then Rick took off toward the group that was closest to the threat. He ran after Rick and trusted that Glen would finish closing the hole so that no more walkers made their way inside.

Running he tried to keep his eyes on Kat –making sure she was okay. Rick was trying to get the group to come toward them but they couldn't hear him. Once they reached the gate Daryl slid to a stop when he realized Glen had the keys.

"Keys" he yelled at the man catching up to them and Glen threw them.

Daryl caught them and then threw them to Rick by the time they had manage to open the gate he had lost track of Kat. He kept running and searching for her but his eyes were only landing on a sea of walkers.

 **Kat's POV**

Standing beside T-Dog she nudged his shoulder when she saw Hershel walking around on crutches. It seemed everyone in the group was watching the man. He being alive was truly a miracle and everyone seemed to know it.

She heard Carl yell first then she heard the familiar sound of the dead coming around the corner. Pulling her knife out she went to run toward the danger T-Dog and Carol right beside her. She could hear Rick's frantic screams but she didn't bother to turn toward them.

She was trying to figure out how the walkers had gotten in

"That gate is open" T-Dog said having to shout over the sound of gunfire

He took off and her and Carol followed close behind him. If they closed the gate the walkers would stop coming in and they could win this fight. Otherwise more and more walkers were going to make their way inside until they were overrun.

Carol and Kat started to kill any walkers that had not made it through the breach, trying to give T-Dog the time to relock the infiltrated gate. She had just slammed her knife into the head of a walker when she heard a pain filled scream from behind her. Turning around she saw T-Dog was the one screaming and a walker was biting his shoulder but the man didn't stop until the gate was resealed.

Not thinking she ran and killed the walker who had just signed her friend's death warrant. Helping him walk they made their way to a door that Carol held open for them. Once inside the woman closed the door and Kat quickly looked over T's injured shoulder.

"You'll be all right" she said out loud. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or the man she was helping stand up.

"We both know that's a lie"

Suddenly an alarm started to blare and T-Dog pushed off from the door and started to walk further into the hallways "Let's go! There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that will get y'all back to our cell block." He yelled over his shoulders trying to speak over the alarm.

"No, you should stop." Carol yelled at him

"I'm getting you there!"

"Stop!" Carol yelled again and Kat put her hand on the woman's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Why? Sit here and wait to die? Nuh-huh"

"I'll do what I have to. You're not becoming one of those things."

"I can't ask that."

"It's the pact, remember?"

"This is God's plan. He'll take care of me. Always has. He's gonna help me lead you two out of these tombs." The man sounded so confident and even though he was bleeding heavily and stumbling she knew the man was going to do everything he could to save them.

Swallowing a lump she had in her throat she took Carols hand and started to follow T-Dog through the maze. She had no clue where Daryl was but she was going to try her damnedest to make sure he didn't have to lose her.

 **Daryl's POV**

Running into the courtyard Rick was losing his shit, Daryl was just as frantic but he managed to keep it more subdued. When he ran out of arrows he switched to his knife and took down as many walkers as he could –all the while searching for Kat.

"Those chains didn't break on their own. Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em." Daryl heard Glen tell him and Rick

Rick turned to look at Axel and Oscar who had followed them up to the courtyard. Daryl left to search the bodies on the ground "Kat" he screamed hoping that she would respond.

"Kat" this time his response came in the form of alarms going off. "You gotta be kiddin me" he screamed as Rick shot out the loud speakers on the outside of the prison.

What was going on? How did this happen? Where was Kat? His mind was flooded with questions and he didn't have an answer to a damn one of them. At some point Rick enlisted the help of Oscar in stopping the generators from coming on and in turn shutting the alarms off.

The walkers had made it into the cell block they occupied. There was no sign of anyone from the group though. No sign of Kat. He was growing anxious with each second that passed with no sign of her.

"They must have been pushed back into the prison." Glen shouted. Maggie was also missing.

The lights in the cells started to turn on signaling that the generator was close to starting back up "Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!" Rick yelled above the alarms.

The only people accounted for were Rick, Glen, Hershel, Beth and Daryl himself. That was too many people lost.

 **Kat's POV**

It was taking both Carol and her to help keep T-Dog upright and walking. The man was a trooper though and he was bound and determined to get them out. Coming around a corner they were met with a small group of walkers.

Carol raised her gun and pulled the trigger but Kat cussed when the sound of an empty gun echoed in her ears. The lights were flickering and it was disorienting. She felt like she was in a rave every time she looked up and the lights came back on for a brief second the walkers were closer.

The grip Kat had on T-Dogs arm loosened and she watched as the man ran forward and pinned the walkers that were blocking their path to the wall in front of them.

"Go! Go! Go!" T-Dog was screaming at them to run. Grabbing Carol's hand she pushed the woman ahead of her through the door. She turned to kill the walkers that T-Dog was holding back and she met his eyes "Go! Go! I'm dead!" he kept screaming -trying to save her.

Before she could do anything the walker bit into his arm and caused T to cry in pain. The man had sacrificed himself for them. The last thing she saw before Carol reached back through the door to grab her arm was T-Dog's throat being ripped out by a walker. His screams would haunt her for a long time.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had gone with Rick and Oscar to find the generator room, further into the prison it was revealed that walkers had found their way in there as well. Running into the room they were looking for he and Oscar held the door closed from the group of walkers trying to get inside.

"How do you shut these down?!" Rick screamed at Oscar

"Go help 'em. I got it." He replaced his weight where Oscar had been holding the door shut and the other man left to help Rick. Daryl was struggling but he managed to keep his footing.

Daryl looked up when he heard the sound of a fight going on behind him. He couldn't help –he had to keep the door closed or they were all dead. Trying to reach his crossbow that he had set down and keep his weight on the door was a workout. His feet kept sliding along the floor and finally the weight of the walkers won out and the door opened.

Jumping back and grabbing his bow he shot the first one that came in. There was no time to reload so he pulled his knife out and killed the other one making its way into the door. Now that the walkers were no longer pushing on the door he was able to close it and bring his attention to the fight going on.

Rick had his hands raised and Oscar had Rick's gun pointed at him. Oscar had already shot and killed Andrew –the bastard responsible for this whole shit fest.

Knife raised Daryl was unsure what Oscar was going to do and he slowly made his way over to the man who had a gun raised at his friend. He let out a breath as he watched Oscar hand Rick his gun back -butt first.

Nodding rick took what he offered and went over to a panel to shut the alarms off. Two levers turned and the deafening sound ended and all they could hear were the growls of walkers.

Walking back through the prison –Daryl kept praying that Kat was safe and every time they rounded a corner he thought she would be there waiting on them.

As they rounded another corner they were met with the sight of walkers tearing into a fresh kill. Everyone held their breath unsure who it could be. Daryl ran forward and shot an arrow at one of the walkers then had his knife out by the time he reached the other. He was afraid to look down and see whose body was partially devoured.

"It's T-Dog" Rick said and Daryl felt guilty for the flood of relief that came over him. It wasn't Kat.

T was a good guy and Daryl was angry all over again at Andrew –T-Dog deserved better. Stepping away from the group to a partially opened door he looked down and saw a familiar object. It was familiar because Kat would fiddle with it in her hands when she was nervous. He had helped Cora make it for her –the feather necklace that she always kept by her side. It was always on her sheath.

Rubbing his fingers over the feather they came away sticky with blood. Slumping down to the floor he buried his face in his hands. He had lost her.


	39. Chapter 39

galwidanatitud, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, and Erudessa-garbrielle thank you for the reviews. Y'all are awesome and thanks to everyone who has favored or is following my story. Its means a lot.

Chapter 39

 **Daryl's POV**

He didn't know how long he had sat there –just staring at the ground holding Kat's necklace but it didn't seem like long enough. Rick had to practically drag him out of the hall and away from the last known spot Kat had been.

"Daryl" Rick grabbed his shoulders and brought his face in front of his "Daryl –I need you right now. Lori, Carl, and Maggie might still be out there. Okay?"

Daryl didn't really care but he saw the desperation in the man's eyes and he knew that he had felt the same way this man did not too long ago. Nodding he put his bow in his hands and started to walk ahead of the group leading the way outside. He was numb –all emotion pushed aside until later. Later he would break down, right now he had to get Rick and Glen back to their family.

Once they made it outside and the sun was blinding them Rick ran toward the only other known survivors of the group

"Hershel!" Rick yelled hoping the man was hiding the missing members of their group

"You didn't find them?" the old man asked but Daryl knew he wasn't expecting an answer

"We thought maybe they came back out here." Hershel shook his head

"What about T? Carol? Kat?"

"They didn't make it." Daryl said and flinched as his voice cracked

"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back. Daryl and Glenn, you come with…" Rick was interrupted by the sound of a crying baby. Everyone turned to see Carl and Maggie cradling something to her chest walking toward them "Where- where is she? Where is she?" Rick was asking his son and once he realized that Lori didn't make it he fell to the ground "Oh, ! No! No!"

The only thing Daryl could do was stare at his feet as Rick cried –he knew what the man was going through and there was nothing anyone could say to make it better.

The sound of the baby crying brought a mixed wave of emotions to him –Rick had stopped crying and was just sitting up on his knees zoned out.

"Let me see the baby." Hershel called from across the courtyard

"What are we gonna feed it? We got anything a baby can eat?" Daryl asked pulling himself back into the world. Grieving for Kat would have to wait –once he started he wasn't sure he would stop.

Hershel took the baby and looked it over "The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula. And soon, or she won't survive."

So it was a girl "No. No way. Not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run." Daryl announced.

"I'll back you up." Maggie said

"I'll go too." Glen added

"Okay, think where we're going." Daryl said then hit Beth on the shoulder signaling for her to follow him. Once they were out of ear shot he turned to the young girl that Kat had taken a liking to "Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot." He nodded toward Carl

"I'll look out for him." She said and grabbed his arm "I'm sorry about Kat"

He ignored her last comment –not the time.

"You two get the fence." He shouted at Oscar and Axel "Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamanos." That baby needed food and that was the only task stopping him from breaking down.

"Rick!" Maggie shouted. He turned to see Rick grab an axe from the ground and head back into the tombs of the prison. He couldn't stop the man –the man had to see his wife and Daryl had his own job to do.

"Get the gate. Come on, we're gonna lose the light." He yelled at the group bringing their attention back to the most important thing.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly on 85."

"No, the baby section's been cleared. Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck."

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" he asked

"We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here."

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. The car will never get through there."

"I can take one of you." His bike was their best shot at making through the cluster on the road.

"I'll go." Maggie quickly offered

He let the two say their good byes as he got the bike ready.

 **Kat's POV**

She and Carol had stumble through the tombs –that's what T-Dog called this place and it was a suitable name. Everywhere they turned walkers were there. She had given Carol her hunting knife and she was using her trench knife that Daryl had given her.

Exhaustion was setting in and her arm was shaking but it only made her tightened her grip on the knife. The alarms were giving her a headache –she just wanted to close her eyes. They must've taken a wrong turn or something, they were so fucking lost. Everything looked the same. Grey wall after grey wall –no arrows or big giant 'EXIT' signs.

Being forced into another hallway by a group of walkers Kat noticed that there were more coming at their backs. Kat pulled the handle of huge metal door and after her second time it pulled open. She was relieved to see that it was empty. Pulling Carol into the room she pulled the door shut behind her the sounds of the walkers were instantly muted.

Closing her eyes she sunk down to the floor and tried to calm her breathing.

"Must be solitary confinement" Carol said from across her

"Huh –well maybe we can hold up in here until the walkers out there move on. Catch our breath"

"I uh-I" Kat cracked her eyelid trying to look at the woman but it was too dark in the room so she waited for the woman to spit out what she was trying to say "-I lost your knife. It's out there stuck in the head of a walker"

Kat couldn't help but laugh. Carol sounded so nervous to tell her that –it was just a knife and besides she would get it back. It wasn't going anywhere just in the head of a walker laying on the ground.

"It's no biggie Carol" she said in between her laughs

She was unsure how long they had sat there but she needed to get to Daryl "All right up an at attem" she hit Carols leg "we got people to see"

Standing on shaky legs she reached for the handle with her knife raised but when she pushed it barely budged –she couldn't be that weak could she? Carol helped her and the door still barely moved.

Are you fucking serious! She just locked them inside a solitary confinement cell. Of course it would lock –stupid.

"Well I guess we can rest a bit more and figure out what to do" she said to Carol trying not to let her anger and worry show through her voice. Although she was impressed with how calm Carol had been.

God she was tired. Tired of constantly fighting to live. Tired of having to balance every good day with three bad ones. Just so damn tired.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to fall asleep.

 **Daryl's POV**

Maggie had found a daycare on a map and that was where they were headed. He hated the feeling of someone other than Kat on the back of his bike. He felt for the necklace against his chest –making sure it was still there.

Climbing into the window of the daycare he looked around at the abandoned cribs and his eyes were drawn to wall of children's hand prints cut out of construction paper. Each kid had written their name on their hand scanning the wall he stopped on the name Cora. The hand was made out of pink paper –just like his Cora would've chosen.

Shaking his head and forcing his feet to keep moving he led the way into the daycare. Luckily the place seemed empty –He was grateful for that. Walking into a room he spotted a small baby doll on a table he grabbed it and stuck it into the waistband of his jeans so that his hands were free. Then he heard a noise further down the hall.

It was coming from the kitchen and was behind a closet door. He motioned for Maggie to open the door and when she did an opossum hissed at them. Firing his arrow he killed it "Hello, dinner." He said as he grabbed it by its tail.

"I'm not putting that in my bag." Maggie said as she checked the cupboards and put some cans of formula in her bag. He was glad they had something to bring back –the kid had a chance now.

Pulling into the prison he rushed to take the crying baby from Carl.

"How's she doing?" He asked as he picked her up "Shh." He tried to soothe the little girl in his arms "Shh Come on. Come on." He stared down at her red face and saw that her crying was stopping. It broke his heart that Kat wasn't here –she would've spoiled this baby. Standing up and bouncing his arms slightly he waited for Beth to hand him a bottle.

"I know you must be starvin" he held his finger in the baby's hand and she grabbed it and held on "Just a second"

Once he had the bottle he realized he had no clue what he was doing, but he held it up to her mouth and the poor thing latched straightaway.

"She got a name yet?" He asked Carl who was hovering over his baby sister

"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sofia. Then there's Carol, too. And Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Cora. Kat. Or Lori. I don't know."

"You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker." He smiled at the name and at recalling Merle's name for Cora "Right? That's a good name, right? Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?" he had to blink a couple of extra times to stop the tears that were forming as he held Little Ass-kicker.

Walking around as she ate he hummed the song that Kat always did to Cora –he had no clue what song it was but it was seared into his head. He'd heard it enough. Watching as her lids were finally starting to fall over her beautiful blue eyes he knew that she would be alright.

After putting Little Ass-Kicker in a makeshift bed made out of a cardboard box and some blankets he left to go outside. Sitting by the grave that didn't hold Kat's body he closed his eyes and pictured what she looked like this morning. He had woken her up with a kiss that turned into something more and he recalled how beautiful she looked as she smiled over at him. Her eyes were bright –more green than brown. Her hair was a mess but still vibrant and throwing off the many shades it held when the sun hit it.

He gave a sad smile at that memory –he kept his eyes shut and let the tears that he had held back fall through his closed lids. Afraid that if he opened his eyes, he would lose the image forever.

"Lori had her baby. It's a girl –she's beautiful." He told the empty grave wishing that she was here to share in the news. "You take care of Cora and everyone. I know you will –it's what you do" laying the necklace on the cross he stood up and wiped at his face "I love you"

 **Kat's POV**

Opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was the darkness. Was she still asleep? Was this death? Just surrounded by black?

The she felt Carol by her side and remembered that they were trapped in a cell together. The second thing she noticed was that the blaring alarm was off –how long ago did that happen? How long as she been asleep? Why did she have more questions than answers?

Hitting Carol's leg with her hand she heard the woman moan in response. So they were both too tired to do much. She figured she was also dehydrated, she hadn't drank much lately then spent a lot of time sweating and running. Not to mention the exertion it took to kill the walkers. Yep, they were probably dehydrated. She read somewhere that that will kill you before starvation –that's a plus she thought. At least you won't have the pain of a hungry belly.

Giving the door another shove it barely moved, but she had no other plan of action so she just kept on shoving. Each time causing the door to rattle just a bit. Lord was the door heavy she eventually had to take a break.

"Hey Carol" she tried to say but her voice came out raspy, she was thirsty. She didn't receive a response "Carol" she tried again and nothing.

Lifting herself up she went over to the woman and shook her "Hey you stupid bitch. Wake up" she was trying to get a rise out of Carol and it seemed to work judging by the "Fuck you" the woman threw out.

Kat sat back down and laughed –or tried to but nothing really came out. "Ya know I'm getting tired of being in this position with you. It's like the universe wants us to be B.F.F over all this bonding time"

"Yeah well fuck the universe" the woman's voice sounded worse than her own.

"Yeah- your right fuck it" Kat went back to pushing on the door hopeful for some miracle.

 **Daryl's POV**

He, Oscar, and Carl were wondering around the lower part of the prison and he was impressed with Rick's handy work. The man had cleared most of the prison single handed.

"Check it out, man. Must have missed it last night." Oscar said and pointed to a door that was barely moving.

"It's probably just one or two of 'em. Don't look they got much fight. They ain't going nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back." He pushed the door shut with his finger and started to walk on

Looking down he saw Carl looking at all the bodies his father had left behind. He felt bad for the kid –for what he had to see then his dad went off the reservation and he had no one to help him.

He whistled to get Carl out of his own head "Come on." He gestured for them to keep walking "You know, my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed -Virginia Slims. I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed burnt down to nothing. That was the hard part. You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"

"Just like Kat" Carl said and looked up at him "I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real." "Sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about yours." He gave the kid a squeeze on his shoulder "Come on." he looked down at Carl hoping that his story helped the kid in some way –even if it was just knowing that Daryl had also lost his mom.

They kept walking and Daryl followed Oscar into a cell. The man was very enthusiastic to have found a pair of slippers "What the hell ya need slippers for?" Daryl asked him

"You know, end of the day, relaxing." Oscar replied. Daryl liked this guy –he was decent.

He suddenly heard the growl of a walker behind him and the three of them quickly killed it. Looking down at it he noticed that the walker had something sticking out of its jaw. Pulling it out he realized that it was Kat's hunting knife. He wiped the blood off of it and kept it in his hand.

 **Kat's POV**

She thought she heard voices but she had been thinking a lot of things. At this point she was just slamming her head into the door behind her –The door it was barely moving. She knew it was time to give up. This was what she wanted right? Peace that only death could bring. Closing her eyes she grabbed Carols hand the woman was also quiet. Kat knew that she couldn't speak if she wanted to. Her throat hurt too much and her lips her chapped.

Laying her head on her friend's shoulder –not sure when she had decided that Carol had become her friend but she had. Head on shoulder she thought of Cora and the first image that popped into her head was Cora at her fifth birthday blowing out her candles. Then the image started to play like movie behind her eyes –merle had gotten the trick candles, the ones that didn't go out. Cora kept on trying however, and each time she failed she laughed even more.

The image faded and it was replaced with Sophia's face when she walked out of the barn. Then Dale as he was dying. Then it was T-Dog as the walker bit into his neck. Kat started to scream and it was a scream that hurt her chest. She couldn't talk but she could scream and she would until she couldn't anymore. Slamming her head and shoulders harder on the door behind her she was going to use every last bit of strength she had expressing her rage.

She was a good person –went to mass, helped people, tried to do what was right and the only reward she got was death, sadness, and fighting. Daryl might need her but she couldn't hold on –not once she exhausted herself this time. No -she would give up but until then she would scream and slam on the door.

Her efforts were getting hoarse and weak and the screams stopped escaping her chest. But she kept banging her head into the door so she could say she never gave up –no she wasn't a defeatist. She had tried her best. Daryl would be proud.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had sent Oscar and Carl up ahead of him. He wanted to be alone and in one of the last spots that Kat had been. Staring at the knife he smiled –she had gone down fighting like he knew she would. He was sitting on the ground near the door of the cell where the walker was. He planned on killing it once he had a moment to himself but the damn thing just kept trying to push the door open. It was an annoying sound and was interfering with his thoughts.

Then suddenly he stopped hearing the thud of the door and he was in the quiet of Kat's actual grave. He wasn't sure what he was doing down here –nothing about this place said Kat to him but it was where she died so he wanted to be here. He hadn't been able to go into the guard tower since losing her and he probably never would.

He screamed and got up. No clue where he was going but it wasn't going to be in this gloomy place Kat was a vibrant person. There was nothing here. Suddenly the Thuds of the door started up again and he kicked it. He started to stalk the hallways unsure of what to do now that Kat was gone but he grabbed his keys and started to locate the one that would open the door.

He would kill the walker and then move on. Kat's knife in hand he harshly pulled open the door. Knife raised expecting a walker he watched as Kat fell out and her head hit the floor, carol was beside her propped up against the wall.

Dropping to his knees he made sure Kat was okay, her eyes were closed and she wasn't talking.

"Kat" he took her face in his hands "Kat can you hear me?" he smiled when she answered him with a small smile.

"Took ya long 'nough" He had to bend his ear down to her mouth to make out what she was saying her voice sounded awful almost as bad as when she had been chocked. "Carol?"

Daryl held Kat's hand as he reached over and checked Carols pulse "She's alive" he told her but she was unconscious.

"Help!" he called but he already knew that Oscar and Carl were already back in the cell block so he ran and grabbed a sheet from a bed in another cell. Laying it on the ground he picked Carol up and placed her on it then Kat. It was a slow walk back to the block but he dragged the sheet behind him and stopped to move any bodies that were in their path.

He had his Kat back. She was alive. That was all he needed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Daryl's POV**

Leaving the sheet carrying the two women at the bottom of the stairs that led up to their cellblock he yelled through the gate for help.

He was surprised when Rick's face appeared through the bars. Seeing Daryl's distressed state the man quickly opened the door "everything all right?" he asked.

"Give me a hand" he started to walk down the steps and picked Kat up. She had still not woken back up since their brief conversation after opening the door. He watched a stunned Rick bend down and pick up Carol who was also unconscious.

Walking into the cellblock Daryl made a quick note of the unknown black woman who was sitting in the corner –Hershel was looking her over.

Sitting Kat on the closest bed he yelled for Hershel. It wasn't long until the old man was there and looking over Kat and Carol. Reluctant to leave her side he asked Carl to grab a couple of bottles of water –her lips were too chapped.

"How?" Rick turned to him and asked

"Solitary. Poor things must've fought their way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated." He hated seeing Kat like this, she looked so weak and helpless.

Hershel spoke up from beside Kat "Daryl's right both are dehydrated –they'll need to rest but they should be fine. Kat here has a nasty cut on the back of her head but other than that like I said should be fine."

Daryl watched as he took the bottle of water and put it to Carol's lips "There ya go. Slow now. Don't want to drink too much too fast." He was glad the older woman was going to be okay but he needed Kat to wake up so he had confirmation that she was going to be okay.

Picking her up off the bed he carried Kat into their room and placed her on her side of their shared mattresses. Sitting down on the bed beside her he pulled her to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Then he grabbed the bottle that Carl had given him and did what he had watched Hershel do to Carol.

She slowly responded once the water hit her lips. Holding the bottle up with one hand he had the other wrapped around her waist molding her to him.

As she slowly drank the water he whispered to her "I thought I lost you again. I love you. You're so strong" anything that popped into his head he whispered it to her.

 **Kat's POV**

The water she was drinking was helping already –She wanted to drink more but Daryl was controlling how fast she could drink it. Her eyelids were less heavy and she was definitely feeling the ache on the back of her head.

"Wh—what happened?" She asked Daryl. She had no clue how the walkers had gotten into the prison but she wanted to make sure it never happened again.

"Andrew wasn't as dead as we thought –he set it all up." He had been holding her and rocking her in his arms since she had woken up, probably before that.

"Carol?" she remembered her cell mate and grew concerned that she might not have made it.

"She's fine, downstairs"

Feeling well enough to sit up she did. She wanted to look at Daryl's face –make sure he was real. Reaching out her shaky hand to his cheek she smiled when he pushed his face against her palm. He was real this wasn't a dream. He had found her. Her Daryl was right here and she felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed "I'm sorry"

He pulled her to him and held her –she felt safe here. "Hey. Don't be sorry, you made it. You came back to me"

"I tried. I – I couldn't leave you, I'm sorry I put you through that."

Rocking back and forth he shushed her and laid his chin on top of her head.

 **Daryl's POV**

Seeing Kat back from the dead was really playing with his emotions –going from such a low to such a high was draining. He loved the woman but this was the second time he had prepared himself to never see her again just to have her come back into his life. He was not complaining –it was a miracle and one he appreciated but it made him realize how much he depended on the woman. He didn't think he had any more miracles coming his way and he couldn't go through losing her a third time.

Then Little Ass-Kicker started to cry and Kat pulled away from him her eye brows drawn in confusion at first then they shot up when she realized that Lori had had her baby.

"It's a Girl"

"How is Lori?" she asked him

"She didn't make it" he watched as her smile dropped a little but she was starting to get up –no doubt going to find the baby and demand to hold her.

He held on to her hand "You should rest"

"I've rested enough but I wouldn't mind an escort –ya know to make sure I don't fall down the stairs or anything" she pulled on his arm trying to get him to stand up.

A smile on his face he held her arm as he walked her to the lower level of their cellblock. Rick was holding his baby and it had been the first time Daryl had seen the man even acknowledge the kid. Rick looked up when he saw Kat walking toward him, then looked back down at his baby.

"You want to hold her?" He asked Kat

Daryl knew that Kat wanted nothing more in that moment but she didn't want to interrupt the father daughter bonding time so she hadn't asked.

"Please" she said with a wide grin, she sat down at one of the tables and Rick placed the small package in her hands.

"Why hello beautiful" she cooed "Yes you are." She looked up at Rick "Does the little lady have a name?"

"Daryl has been calling her Little Ass-Kicker" he responded and Daryl watched as she brought her eyes to his and gave a sad smile.

"Not that it's not a great name but do we have any traditional names picked out or are we going with Little as the First name and Ass-Kicker as the middle and Grimes as the last?" he loved watching her with the baby she was a natural and she seemed less hardened when she was looking down at the youngest member of the group.

"Carl was thinking of Judith" Rick said with a laugh

"That's a pretty name" rubbing the babies face "What do you think Judith?"

Kat looked up and Daryl followed her gaze "Anyone want to tell me who that woman is?" she asked but brought her attention back to Judith. The woman was a second thought to Kat in that moment.

"I was about to go find out." Rick said and nodded at Daryl

Laying a hand on Kat's shoulder she laid her cheek on it for a second before nodding at him to go with Rick. At the gate Rick turned to him and informed him of everything he had missed. "She was at the gate with a basket full of formula –Maggie and Glen are on a run and they haven't made it back yet. So we need to find out what she knows."

"All right" Daryl said then grabbed his crossbow. Once he was back at Rick's side he watched as the man opened the gate then he followed behind him.

"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula." Rick said as he walked over to the woman.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl." She responded

"What happened? Were they attacked?" Hershel asked

"They were taken."

"Taken? By who?" Rick said as he knelt down so that he and the woman were eye level.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me."

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" Daryl was surprised when Rick reached out and grabbed the woman's injured leg.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she yelled while standing up –the woman was scared.

"You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Daryl growled at her while looking down the end of his crossbow. They just got back two family members –they weren't going to lose Glen and Maggie.

"Find 'em yourself." She hissed and Daryl started to walk closer to her.

"Hey, shh, shh, shh. Put it down." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder trying to calm the situation. "You came here for a reason."

"There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Risk asked

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor- pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl questioned

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?"

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

"How'd you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that." Daryl stood back with Hershel while Rick went back into the cellblock.

He had to give it to the woman she didn't flinch once when he Hershel was stitching her up. She even said thank you to him. Daryl handed her a bottle of water and a bowl of dry cereal then followed Hershel back to the rest of the group. Locking the door behind him.

 **Kat's POV**

She was sitting on the stairs that led up to her and Daryl's room. The group was talking and she was listening but her eyes never left Judith's little face. Maggie and Glen had been taken by some wack job who called himself the Governor – he sounded a little self-righteous to her.

Daryl walked up the stairs and then sat down behind her his legs on either side of her so she took that opportunity to lean back into him. Her back was killing her but she didn't want to lay down. Drawing her eyes away from the miracle she was holding she listened to the conversation going on in front of her. Their family seemed so small now that they were all gathered in one spot.

"How do you know we can trust her?" she heard Oscar ask she hadn't really been able to talk to the man but Rick brought him into the group so she trusted him.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked

"We ain't. I'll go after them." She stiffened slightly at hearing Daryl talk but she knew he wasn't the type to sit by while family was in danger. She had just got him back though and hated to see him leave again –Suck it up and pull up your big girl panties.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone." Rick said

"I'll go." Kat and Beth said at the same time

"Me, too." She was surprised when Axel spoke up but she gave him a small smile at his offer.

"I'm in." Oscar was the last to volunteer

It looked like they were going on a search and rescue, John McClane style. She stood up and gave Judith a quick kiss on her head then handed the baby to Carol. She needed to change her clothes and eat something before they went.

 **Daryl's POV**

Following Kat into their room he walked in as she was taking her shirt off –quickly closing the door behind him so no one else saw her. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed against him and turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

Giving her a kiss he knew that she was not going to like what he said next so he wanted to make sure he got his kisses in now.

Her arms were around his neck when he pulled back from their kiss and she must have been able to tell he wanted to say something because she squared her eyes on him sizing him up.

"I don't want you to go" as soon as he blurted the words he realized that it might not have been the best way to breach the subject.

She narrowed her eyes on him and pulled away "and why not?" she calmly asked.

"I just got you back and you weren't looking like you could fight your way out of a paper bag and that was all but a couple of hours ago." He wasn't sure how to gage her at the moment so he continued "I just want to make sure you are safe. I'll be too busy worrin about you if ya tag along." He threw the last out because he knew she would be focused about rescuing Glen and Maggie –she wouldn't want to jeopardize the task. It was a low blow on his part but like he thought earlier he couldn't have many more miracles left.

Giving a defeated sigh "All right. But I'm only doing this for you I want to make it perfectly clear that I am healthy and able to do this."

"I know" he assured her then he remembered that he had to give her a couple of things. Reaching behind her he grabbed her hunting knife and necklace. She quickly put the knife in her holster but held the feather in her hand, rubbing her thumb along the spine.

"Thank you" she gave him a kiss then started to shove him out the door "Go on. You better go talk to Rick and get ready. I'll find ya before you leave"

He smirked as he made his way to Rick, he had gotten his way and Kat was going to stay here. It eased his mind a little.

"Hey Rick" he called stopping the man "Kat's going to sit this one out"

"I figured as much –she is tough but she needs to rest. I plan on only taking you, Oscar, the woman, and myself. I'd feel more comfortable leaving the prison if she was here anyway –just in case something happens."

Loading up the car Daryl shoved the flashbangs and tear gas into the trunk. The things might not work on walkers but they sure as shit would disorient a person.

He took a bag from Carl "Hey, don't you worry about your old man. I'm gonna keep my eye on him." He told the kid "Can I trust you to do the same for me with Kat?"

"Yeah –of course" Carl smiled. Daryl knew the kid was tough and wanted to feel like a productive member of the group. So Daryl putting his trust in him to watch the woman he loved, meant something to the kid.

 **Kat's POV**

Kat was carrying a bag out to the last car that they had left since the rescue group was taking the other.

"Hey Rick" she called out to the man as she opened the trunk of the car.

He jogged over and had Daryl in tow

"What's up?" he asked looking at the bag she just threw in

"Where are the keys for this car?" she saw Daryl narrow his eyes on her and she didn't want an argument so she held her hand up "Calm down. I'm not planning on running away but we don't know this group or what they can do. In case something happens I don't want a repeat of the farm, it's just a couple of days' worth of supplies but in case of an emergency it'll already be in the car" she stuck her tongue out at Daryl.

"Good thinking" Rick pulled out the keys and handed them to her.

"Well ya know me, always thinking of ways to survive" she gave Rick a hug knowing that they were going to be leaving soon "I'll watch after Carl and Judith"

He nodded and she knew she didn't have to ask him to look after Daryl. Rick would do that regardless. Then she turned her attention on Daryl, stepping up to him she stuck her hand out.

He looked at it confused then he smirked and shook her hand.

"Stay safe and you come back to me" she told him.

"Always"

Rick was in the car and Daryl jumped into the backseat behind him. She turned and saw the woman and Oscar standing off to the side.

Making her way over there she made sure not to break eye contact with the two people she didn't know.

"Let me make this clear" she growled "If you are leading them into some sort of trap or ambush" she pointed at the woman and closed the distance so she was right in her face. Her hand was on her knife "I _will_ find a way to kill you. Those people are my family –all I got left. I've fought too damn hard to hold on to them and you mean nothing to me." Clenching her jaw she made sure the woman knew that she was making a promise –one that she had every intention of keeping if anything happened.

Receiving a nod that the woman understood, Kat stepped back. She wasn't sure how intimidating she could be with her short stature but she tried. Turning to Oscar she took his hand and put something in in it "Make sure he gets this please."

Rick was banging on the side of the car for the rest of the two to hurry up and get in. She watched as they jumped in then started to make their way down the road and away from the prison. She stood there for a while –long after the taillights had disappeared.

"Well big guy" she turned to look at Carl "wanna help me kill some walkers?"

He nodded and she walked with him down to the gate to take care of the buildup that was starting to happen. It was a great way to blow off steam and to keep her mind busy. Standing side by side, her and Carl never spoke to each other and they both seemed to appreciate the quiet.

 **Daryl's POV**

The ride to the town was quiet –no one knew what they were walking into. Rick pulled the car over after the woman explained that this Woodbury had patrols so they were better off on foot. It should be only a mile or two walk, according to her.

Walking into the woods Oscar and the woman were up front and Daryl was beside Rick. Oscar slowed down so that he was walking along side Daryl.

"Kat wanted me to make sure you got this" Oscar held out his hand and her necklace was dangling from it.

Giving a smirk he took her necklace and put it over his head –making sure to tuck it under his shirt so it rested against his chest. This was her way of saying 'I love you' since she had just given him a handshake as a goodbye before leaving. She was unpredictable but that was why he loved her.

Then the woman spoke up from in front of him "Your girl" she turned back to Daryl "-She's scary. Tough but scary."

"Oh yeah" Oscar nodded from beside her "she did not like you" he said to the woman.

Allowing himself a brief smile he imagined what Kat had done to make this person afraid of her. Like he said unpredictable.

They walked a good way in quiet before Rick spoke up. Quiet enough that only Daryl could hear him "You know, what you did for me, for my baby, while I was working things out- thank you."

"It's what we do." Was his simple answer. Rick was family and a Dixon was loyal to family above all else.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Daryl's POV**

They had walked right into a herd of walkers. Quickly making a clear path so that they could make a run for it, they came across a cabin. Running inside the safety of the modest house, it looked clear.

Daryl covered his nose "That smell, its loud" he said while looking around for a fresh corpse of some kind.

Shining his flashlight it caught the sight of a dog with a collar lying dead on the ground. "I guess Lassie went home." He said. Then the sounds of walkers banging on the cabin door they just entered from brought his attention back to the front. He could see thru the slats of the cabin that the walkers had spread out along the front.

"Pssst" he heard Rick calling to get his attention. There was an outline of a body under a blanket on a bed pushed against the wall. Daryl readied himself as Rick ripped the blanket back.

A man jumped up "Who the hell are you?" he was holding a rifle and it was pointed at Rick.

"We don't mean any harm." Rick tried to soothe the man.

"Get outta my house!"

"Okay, okay, okay. We will, but we can't right now."

"Now!

"Shut him up." The woman hissed as the sound of the walkers became louder

"Get out right now!"

"There are walkers outside."

"I'll call the cops!" the man threatened. Was this guy for real? He clearly wasn't playing with a full deck.

"I am a cop." Rick responded and the man seemed to calm a little

"Now I need you to lower the gun." Rick said while putting his own gun on the ground "Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just- let's just take this nice and slow, okay? Look at me. Hey, hey."

"Show me your badge." The wild look returned to the man's eyes and he cocked his gun and shoved it in Ricks face.

"All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket. Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow." When the man's attention was briefly on Daryl Rick grabbed the gun and it went off –just inches from Daryl's head.

Rick was wrestling with the crazy man and his yelling was getting louder "Let go! Let go of me! I'll kill you, you- let go of me!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Rick tried to cover his mouth to silence him and the son of a bitch bit him. Then he made a run for the door.

"Ah! Help! They found me! - Help me!" He cried and he almost had his hand on the handle to the door.

"Don't open that door." Rick yelled and Daryl had his crossbow raised about to take the man down when the woman used her sword to stab him in the chest. They all seemed stunned by her move but Daryl quickly went to look at the situation building up outside.

"Remember the Alamo?" He said while turning back to the group. The walkers have increased in numbers and were starting to break down the boards that were over the windows. It wouldn't be long before they found their way inside.

"Help me with the door." Rick called and Daryl grabbed the body of the man that they had just killed.

"You've gotta be kidding." Oscar was the only one who seemed to object to the plan

"He's dead. Check the back." Rick said while they lifted the dead weight and brought him toward the front door.

"It's clear!" Oscar yelled

"One, two, three." Daryl counted and on three the woman opened the door and they shoved the body outside for the walkers to eat. The distraction of fresh meat should buy them some time. They made their way out the back door and passed the walkers eating the remains of the man.

 **Kat's POV**

She and Carl had spent a good couple of hours at the outside fence after the group had left. After Daryl had left. She wasn't mad that he left after she just got him back –Maggie and Glen needed him but she was worried. It would be her luck that she was saved so that she would be able to tell him goodbye before he died –and she wasted it with a handshake? What was she thinking?

She should've jumped into his arms like the end of some movie where the man is going off to war and she runs thru the airport frantic to get to him and right before her man boards the plane she calls out his name causing him to turn around. Dropping his bag he opens his arms and the woman runs into them and jumps –him catching her.

But nope –Kat gave the man she loved a handshake. Un-Fucking-lievable. The truth was, she didn't want to tell him goodbye like it would be the last time she saw him. If she just gave him a handshake he had to come back right? There was no way Daryl would settle for a handshake being their last touch –He'd be back with Maggie, Glen, Oscar, Rick, and that woman with him.

Deciding that was that, she stood up from her spot in a guard tower and called down to Axel. "Hey. You mind taking over for an hour? I'm kind of hungry" she was also tired -still not having any rest since she was pulled out of the tombs but they had a potential enemy in their backyard and she wasn't going to just sit in the prison unaware of what was going on. Someone could sneak right in –hell her group had done it with a pair of wire cutters.

Axel met her at the top and she smiled at him "Thanks for doing this." she gave him a smile and handed him a pair of binoculars. They were out of ammo for their rifle but she handed him a pistol just in case he needed it.

"They'll be back" Axel said as he took what she offered.

"I know but it's my job to worry. I'll be back in an hour."

She left the man and made her way into the cell block. Hershel was holding Judith and Beth was making a bottle for the little one –it was a good thing that woman brought the formula. Judith had a hearty appetite.

Walking by a table she pushed the rim of Carl's hat down as he was cleaning a gun. It earned her an annoyed smirk but she feigned innocence "What?" she asked. He just shook his head and smiled then went back to his task.

Carol was looking over an unlabeled can, trying to figure out what it was. "What's on the menu tonight chef?" Kat asked her.

"I'm not sure. But I think it'll either be green beans or possibly corn. Hey if we're lucky maybe it's fruit cocktail."

"Yum" Kat replied "Just let me know when it's ready. I'm going to lay down for a couple of minutes. Not all of us got to rest like the queen of Sheba" she joked with the older woman.

"I was unconscious" Carol said

"Yeah yeah. Just don't let me sleep more than 30 alright? I have Axel covering for me but I trust myself more."

"You got it. Now go get some rest." Carol actually shoved her toward the rooms. The woman was getting brave –Kat liked it.

Walking up the stairs she was all too aware of how tired her legs were and how much her head hurt. She must've been banging her head on that door pretty good because she managed to open her head up. Hershel said it didn't need stitches and she was grateful for that.

Laying down she stretched out her legs and took Daryl's pillow and held it. Breathing in his smell. She was completely aware how creepy the action she was doing made her. It wasn't the same as having him with her but it was her only option right now. The smell of sweat, leather, and cigarette smoke was comforting and actually made her feel safe. The only reason why it did was because she connected that smell to Daryl. Daryl always made her feel safe.

 **Daryl's POV**

They have been running a while –this Woodbury seemed to be a lot further than the two miles the woman had said. They finally stumbled upon some flickering lights and they ducked down behind an abandoned car.

The woman wasn't lying there was a wall and they had men guarding it. It definitely looked like a town from what he could see. Maggie and Glen were somewhere in there. Daryl watched as the guards on the wall kept their eyes on the horizon and they were packing some serious fire power.

They stood hidden out there for a while –just watching. Waiting for an opportunity to make their move.

"Hey" He heard Rick whisper "Hey! Hey! Damn it." Daryl watched as the woman who led them here disappeared from sight.

"All right, we need to downsize." Rick pulled all the bags together trying to figure out what was the best to take into the town.

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings, not with all them guards there." Daryl was nervous –they had no clue what lay behind the walls they had been staring at. If what the woman said was true it wasn't a tiny place, making it harder to find Maggie and Glen.

Suddenly they all turned, weapons raised, when they heard the sound of a branch breaking. Luckily it was just the woman and she was motioning for them to follow her. "All right, let's go." Rick said and he looked just as nervous as Daryl probably did.

Under the cover of darkness and by God's grace they followed the woman over a section of wall that was left unguarded. Luckily, the small town didn't believe in locking doors because they managed to waltz right into a backdoor of what looked like a pantry.

Daryl had to shake his head –these people felt so protected that they didn't even bother locking up their supplies.

The woman led them to a room where she had been questioned earlier. It looked like a classroom or something. This place gave him the creeps –it was too nice and trying too hard to be like the world was. Looking out the window he saw about five people walking the streets.

"I thought you said there was a curfew." He said looking back at the woman

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." She responded and she seemed a little offended that he questioned her.

He had a bad feeling about this place.

"They could be in his apartment." The woman offered

"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Daryl asked getting closer to her. His temper was starting to show and he just wanted to get his family back and see Kat.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." She said

"You said you could help us." Rick accused

"I'm doing what I can. I got you in here."

"Hey." Rick got Daryl's attention and walked to the back of the room he followed after him "If this goes south, we're cutting her loose."

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar asked

"Right now it's the blind leading the blind. Let's split up." Daryl believed that the woman had no clue where Glen and Maggie were being held and sitting around talking about it got them no closer.

Suddenly the sound of keys trying to unlock the front door could be heard and the group hid trying to get out of sight.

"I know you're in here." A man shouted as he opened the door "I saw you moving from outside. All right, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?"

He came around a corner and Daryl shoved his crossbow in the man's face "Shut up." He hissed in warning.

"Get on your knees. Hands behind your back. Zip tie him." Oscar quickly tied his hands behind his back and the man seemed scared out of his wits

"Where are our people?" Rick asked

"I don't know."

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know." The man repeated

"Open your mouth." And when the man followed Rick's order, a rag was shoved in his mouth and Oscar taped it closed.

They were about to go back out the door in search of the two missing members of their group when gunfire erupted. Looking out the window Daryl saw that the citizens of the town were running around confused and yelling. This might be their best shot at going around unnoticed.

Walking out the door they followed the sound of the gunshots until they stopped. It led them to a warehouse of some sort. It was obvious it was a behind the scenes of Woodbury that most people didn't see –it didn't have the homey feel the rest of the town they saw did.

They heard Maggie's voice and she sounded scared. That was all it took for them to grab the flashbangs and smoke grenades. Pulling the pins out they threw them into the room where Maggie and Glen were being held. Once the sound echoed and the smoke started to fill the room they made their way –grabbing Glen and Maggie. Gunshots were fired but thankfully the smoke made it impossible for the enemies to make a clear shot.

Running back to the wall where they had gotten in, Rick had to hold Glen up The man was not looking too good. Oscar handed Maggie a gun and Daryl took point. They took cover inside a room and noticed that the woman who led them here wasn't with them anymore.

"Daryl" Glen called to him "This was Merle –he did this" Daryl was unsure if he had heard Glen correctly. Merle was dead. Or so he thought.

"You saw him?" Daryl needed confirmation and he needed to make sure that he heard Glen correctly

"Face to face. Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glen said as Maggie was helping him put a shirt on.

"S-So my brother's this governor?" He was so confused –just a second ago Merle was dead and now he wasn't?

"No, it's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something." Maggie answered not taking her eyes of Glen.

"Does he know I'm still with you?"

"He does now." Glen answered

The group continued to talk but he wasn't interested. This was the second time in a day that someone he loved and thought he would never see again came back into his life. It was really fucking with his emotions. He paced back and forth and rubbed his hands over his face –why was this happening? Why would Merle want to kill Glen?

But Daryl knew that answer. Merle wanted revenge for what they did to him in Atlanta plus Merle was a tad on the racist side. He watched as the rest of the group was getting ready to go back out. Maggie was helping Glen stand up.

"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." He told Rick

"Not now. We're in hostile territory."

"He's my brother." That should be reason enough in Daryl's eyes

"I ain't- - Look at what he did! Look, we gotta- we gotta get out of here now." Rick said while pointing to Glen.

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out."

"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight." Rick grabbed his shoulder "Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Kat needs you. We need to get back to the prison. This Governor knows where she is. Are you with me?"

"Yeah." He had to get back to Kat. Rick was right -he wasn't thinking straight.

Grabbing another smoke grenade, he forced himself to keep his head in the game. He had to get back to Kat. Merle knew where they were he would find them –then they could work something out.

Throwing the smoke grenade out the door, they waited a few seconds before running into the streets. It wasn't long before gunfire erupted again and everyone was shooting blind. Daryl had switched his crossbow out for a gun –it felt weird but he took aim and killed a man on the wall. He didn't have time to think on it. The man was firing at them and he was in his way –he had to get to Kat.

The group made their way to the wall, he took the rear now that the threat from the front had been neutralized. They took cover in an alcove of a building.

"How many" Rick yelled

"I couldn't see" Oscar responded

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move." He said as he put a new clip in his gun.

"Any grenades left?"

"Uh-huh. I count two" he told Rick

"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun it to the wall." Rick nodded at everyone in the group. Making sure they knew the plan. It was simple enough –Run and run fast.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna lay down some cover fire" he told the group as he handed Rick another gun.

"No, we gotta stay together." Maggie told him

"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you." He looked at the woman and made sure she knew that he had no intention of leaving them. She nodded at him.

"Ready?" He yelled as he threw the grenade as far as he could. He knew the rest of the group was making a run for the wall but he hung back and fired his gun at a group of men. He hoped that his gunfire and the smoke would bring their attention on him and not the others.

"Rick! Rick!" Daryl turned to make sure the group was fine but he saw Maggie yelling for Rick over the body of Oscar. Then she stood and shot Oscar in the head. Returning gunfire he made sure that Rick made it to the wall.

"Daryl!" Rick called for him –letting him know that they had made it over. Standing up to make his way to join everyone he turned and something hit him across the face. There was a brief second of pain before blackness consumed him.

 **Kat's POV**

She was woken up by the sounds of people talking. Opening her door slightly she listened and tried to figure out who was making the noise.

"Stay away from her." It was Carol but who was she talking to?

"Please." Axel's voice. Kat was not much for eavesdropping but she was curious. If Carol was telling him to stay away from 'her' that was either Kat, Beth or Judith.

"This isn't about you trying to repopulate the Earth." Kat almost ran down the stairs when Carol said that. Was Axel trying to hit on Beth? That's not gonna happen.

"I didn't mean no offense. I've been locked up a long while and, well, there weren't many women.  
You following me? I mean, Maggie, she's with Glenn. Kat's with Daryl and you're a lesbian. I was just talking with her." Kat had to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"You got the short hair." Poor Axel. Just stop talking "You're not a lesbian? My, my, this is interesting."

"No, it's not." Carol said as she walked away. Leaving a smirking Axel standing at the foot of her stairs.

Deciding she had enough rest she walked down the steps and patted Axel on the shoulder "Don't give up on her –she only plays hard to get." She said with a wink.

Walking up to Carol she asked "Hey, who's on guard?"

"Carl is –he wanted you to rest so he took over for Axel" Carol handed her a bowl of corn "Here eat up"

Kat put a smirk on her face and couldn't help the next comment that came out "Thanks. Ya know if Daryl and I never work out –I'm open to experimenting" she wiggled her eyebrows at the woman. "Ya know you being a lesbian and all"

"Shut up" Carol said but both of them were laughing.

Kat walked back to the cellblock and made sure everyone was okay. Hershel was sitting up in his bed and he was reading a bible.

"What's the verse today Hershel?"

"Joshua 10:25 _'Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged. Be strong and courageous. This is what the LORD will do to all the enemies you are going to fight.'_ " Hershel looked up at her "They'll bring my baby girl back"

Kat wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so she just nodded in agreement. She made her way over to Beth's cell and saw that the girl was rocking a sleeping Judith in her arms. Being sure to keep her voice low "Once this whole thing blows over I'll help you in babysitting duties"

Beth smiled at her and looked down at Judith "I don't mind. When I look at her I see hope."

Kat walked into the cell and looked down at what Beth was looking at. She was an adorable baby –beautiful just like her mother. This kid was going to be a fighter. Kat couldn't promise that Judith wouldn't grow up with the constant threat of death but she could promise that she would protect the little girl from the world that wanted to rip and tear everything apart.

She swore to herself in that moment that as long as Kat lived Judith would be safe. She just wished she could keep that promise.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the faint sounds of screaming. Running to the other side of the cellblock it was clear that the screams were coming from the tombs. She made sure she had her knives and crossbow pistol. Making her way to the door that lead down below she even stuffed a gun in her waistband. Not taking any chances.

Taking a deep breath she nodded at Carol to open the gate and then she made her way back into the tombs. Back into the place she had almost died not even 24 hours ago.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 **Kat's POV**

Using her flashlight to lead the way she immediately regretted her decision –the only reason why she hadn't turned back was because the screams were from a live person. She couldn't leave someone down here, even if she was terrified of being down here again. Suck it up Kat, she told herself and forced her feet to take one step in front of the other. She made sure to note what turns she took –she was not going to get lost down here again.

The first thing she was going to do when the rest of the group got back was write on the walls down here where everything was.

The hallways were still littered with bodies but luckily they had been shoved to the side, against the walls. Daryl probably did that when he drug her and Carol thru these halls. It was easier to walk not having to make sure you weren't tripping over a body.

She had the gun in her hand –guns were scarier than a knife to people. Since she was tracking a live person and not a walker it was better to cover her ass –people seemed to listen better when there was a gun pointed at their head.

Turning down a hallway, still following the sounds of a person, she saw the row of solitary confinement cells. Looking at the room where she could have died she was thankful that Daryl had found her. A walker came around the corner and without thinking she shot it. The echo of the gunshot ringing in her ears. Running down the hall where the walker had come from the sounds were getting louder. The sounds of people and walkers.

One last turn and she was greeted with the sight of a small group trying to fight off a group of walkers. The people were using hammers and shovels to defend themselves –and they were holding their own. Raising her gun she shot a walker that had fallen on top of a woman. The woman was shocked at the quick disposal of the walker and shot her head toward Kat.

Kat watched as a large black man in a tank top used a hammer to kill the walker he was struggling with.

"Come on, hurry up" she motioned for them to follow her and she turned to run without waiting for them. More walkers were coming into the room and she was not going to get stuck down there a second time.

Leading the way down the hallways toward the cell block she looked back and saw that the group was following her. One woman was injured and a man was struggling to keep her standing. Kat witnessed the large black man handing his stuff to another member and bent down to pick the woman up. Kat was impressed –they didn't just leave the injured woman. It helped in deciding if these people were good people or not.

Now was not the time to be deciding that though, the walkers that they had left behind in the room were quickly gaining on them. "Come on" she shouted. Not wanting to waste anymore bullets she quickly tucked the gun back into her jeans and held her knife up and ready. There was a lone walker coming at her –it must have been lost in the maze of the tombs.

Once she had made her way back to the cellblock with the new group in tow she was sad to see that the injured woman had not made it. There was an older man and a younger boy who seemed to be particularly broken up by it. They must be her husband and son.

Kat knew she should be asking them questions about how they got into their prison but she let the people mourn. After a couple of minutes –that was all they could afford in this world. Kat walked up with her knife. "I can take care of her if you need me to." Hopefully getting the point across that it needed to be done now, time wasn't on their side.

"Whoa! Whoa, lady. Wait a minute." The large black man begged

"She doesn't have that long, and I don't know about you but we don't let our own turn."

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Who are you with?" the woman in the corner was asking a lot of question but Kat thought she should be the one asking. Ya know since she just brought them into her home where her family was.

"Look, we can help you. First things first." Kat said and looked back down at the dead woman lying on their floor

The black man nodded and grabbed his hammer "We take care of our own" he said and raised his hammer. Kat grabbed his arm and he froze looking at her. She handed him her trench knife and pointed down at the woman. It would be a lot faster and a lot messier than a hammer to the head. He nodded and seemed to say thank you with his eyes.

"Take Ben and lean against the wall. It'll be quick." He said to the man crying over the dead woman. Kat watched as he was obeyed and the man quickly grabbed his son and faced the wall whispering "its okay. It's okay." To the young kid.

She turned back to the cellblock where Hershel, Beth, Carol, and Axel were and closed the door. Keeping this new group and herself on the outside. She couldn't risk her family if these people turned out to be bad. She handed the keys to Carol and turned back to the strangers.

"I'm Kat can I ask y'alls names?" She was mainly speaking to the black man and woman since the other two were currently crying over the person they had just lost.

"I'm Tyreese and that is my sister Sasha" he pointed to the other woman in the room. Kat nodded at her and the looked back at Tyreese "That over there is Allen and his son Ben."

"How did y'all get in?" she was really curious about this because it could mean that this Governor could get his way in here.

"There was a wall down on the other side of the prison, made our way thru a hole in the fence and stumbled into the maze down there. Thank you for getting us out." Tyreese seemed nice enough and she had seen him kill the walkers with nothing more than a hammer so the guy could be useful in a fight.

When had she started to look for that quality in a person? Kat was glad she didn't have to make a dating profile in this world, what would it say? Looking for a man who enjoys quiet time together, is willing to rub her back and feet after a long day, oh and he must be able to kill –preferably quick and efficiently. Yeah it was a good thing she had Daryl otherwise dating would be tough.

"This room is secure. You'll be safe and you have food and water. If any of you are injured we have someone who will tend to it." She gave an apologetic look "But I can't let y'all leave this room for now. I'm sorry"

Tyreese nodded like he understood but his sister seemed to get upset at the thought. "We're not animals. You can't just leave us locked in here. Open the door" she demanded and got in Kat's face.

Kat understood why the woman was upset but it didn't stop her from putting her hand on the familiar handle of her knife.

"Look I get why you're upset. I do. But I don't know y'all from Adam and that is my family in there" she pointed back to the cellblock that held Judith "Until I know you people and I can trust you, you are staying put in here. Or you can take your chances back in the tombs, it's up to y'all."

Kat hated to do it but she wouldn't hesitate if these people wanted to argue with her –they were going in the tombs and were going to have to figure their own way to survive. Her family came first.

It looked like Sasha was about to continue their argument when Tyreese grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her away "Look around Sasha. We are safe in here. This is the best we've had in weeks –it sure as hell beats wiping our ass with leaves and fighting off chompers with pointy sticks. This is her house and she was nice enough to risk her own life to save ours. It's the least we could do."

"You guys are more than welcome to come with me to the yard, I'll start a grave for your friend."

"Donna. Her name was Donna" Allen called out from his position on the floor, he had not let go of his son since Tyreese sent him over there. She felt for the guy but she had lost too many of her own people to make room in her heart for someone she didn't know.

"Alright I'll start a grave for Donna"

After she had told Carol where she was going she led the small group to the cemetery that they had started. It was her first time here since it was made. She saw T-Dog's marker and she gave a sad smile, he had been the reason she was still alive and she hadn't bothered to pay her respects to the man. But then again does T-Dog care? If he does, he probably knows that they are too busy surviving. Kat would always be grateful to the man.

Beside his grave was Lori's. Kat had heard from Beth what had happened and how Lori had died, Carl was a brave kid. She wasn't sure she would be walking around after going through what he did but the kid was tough.

Then there was her grave –it was spooky looking at the spot where she was supposed to be. On the mound of dirt was a flower. Bending down she picked up the wilted object and held it in her hands –Daryl had laid a Cherokee Rose on her grave. He had also laid one on Carols. She couldn't imagine him thinking that she was dead, the man was closed off for the most part. It was a rare treat when he broke down the walls a little for her to see what else Daryl Dixon was. She knew that any glimpse at all meant that he loved her and she cherished them.

She wasn't sure if they should keep her and Carol's grave or re-use it. Is it wrong to want to make it easier buy shoveling loose dirt instead of making an entire new grave? Deciding that Carol probably wouldn't mind not have a constant reminder of her impending death she started to remove the dirt from Carol's grave that wasn't actually a grave.

It wasn't long before Tyreese and Sasha took over. Of course she explained that there wasn't a body where they were digging and that it was a mistake. Then Allen and Ben carried the body of their wife and mother out of the prison and into the grave.

Letting them take their time and bury Donna on their own she made her way to the watch tower that Carl was in.

"Hey big guy. Any rumblings of danger?" she asked him and plopped down beside him

"Nope. Just a lot of walkers. Who are those people?" he nodded over to the cemetery and Kat knew who he was talking about.

"Found them in the tombs. They were fighting their way out down there." She wasn't sure what Rick would say about the new people she brought in. Hopefully the rescue mission is going smoothly and everyone will be in a great mood when they get back.

Even as she thought that Kat knew it wasn't true, they would have to deal with the Governor at some point.

 **Daryl's POV**

Waking up he noticed that there was a bag on his head and his hands were tied behind his back. His legs were taped to a chair. He tried not to make any sudden movements –unsure if there was anyone in the room with him. He didn't want to alert them that he was awake.

Unfortunately it didn't take long before someone opened a door that was close to him and then the bag was ripped off his head. Squinting his eyes as the bright light filled his vision he couldn't see who he was looking at.

"Time to wake up" someone said right before they punched him in the jaw.

"I'm up asshole" he replied. He knew it wasn't smart but Daryl wasn't the type just to roll over either.

"I see you have your brother's charms" At that comment Daryl looked up and forced his eyes to focus on the man in front of him. He was a handsome man –A little to clean for the apocalypse but he was sporting a bandage over his right eye. Looked like a fresh wound.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl asked and tried to break the bonds on his legs and hands. He wanted to see his brother.

"You'll see him soon enough." The man sat down in front of him "Now tell me how many people are in this prison of yours?"

"Don't know. I ain't too good at keeping track" There was no way in hell this man was going to get any information from him. He just hoped that Rick left without him and was warning the rest of the group about what was coming.

The one eyed man slammed his hands on the table in front of them and yelled "How many!"

Daryl didn't flinch. This guy's temper tantrum wasn't going to faze him.

"Is this Kaitlyn still there? Merle had told me some wonderful things about her. I wonder if she is a fighter. Do you think she likes it rough?" The guy knew how to get Daryl worked up.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." It was a big threat considering that he was tied to a chair and had no leverage but in that moment he meant it.

He watched as the man smiled and stood up walking over to Daryl, looking down at him. "I'm looking forward to the family reunion." He said then Daryl felt a sharp pain in his side as the son of a bitch stabbed him in the ribs with a small knife.

The bag was put back over his head and his legs were cut free from the tape. Taking deep breaths he was glad the man didn't puncture a lung but it still hurt like a bitch. He was grabbed by both of his arms and was being led somewhere. He hated not being able to see –it definitely put him at a disadvantage.

He was stopped and he could hear the voice of the man who had just stabbed him. He couldn't make out all the words but toward the end he could clearly make out 'Merle' his brother's name.

Then he was back to being pulled along and the ground turned to dirt instead of the concrete he was walking on. He started to struggle especially when he could hear the murmured voices of others –a lot of others.

"This is one of the terrorists." Then the bag on his head was ripped off again and he was being held by his arm "Merle's own brother." Looking in front of him he saw his brother for the first time since Atlanta. Merle looked just as confused as he was, he never took his eyes off of him. Daryl looked away for a second and his eyes landed on Andrea –she also looked just as shocked to see him. What the hell was going on?

"What should we do with them, huh?" the man that Daryl now presumed was the Governor shouted at the crowd surrounding them.

"Kill them!" the crowd started to call

"What? What do you want?" He asked again

"Kill them! Kill them!" the crowd was viciously shouting and Daryl wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this mess.

"You wanted your brother. Now you got him." The governor said to him as he walked away with a small smile.

 **Rick's POV**

They had made it back to the post where they had left the bags –Daryl would meet them here. He was the toughest guy Rick knew and Rick wasn't going to give up on him. He owed the man –the man had taken care of his family when he couldn't. That was a big debt to repay.

"Come on Daryl" he whispered to himself then he heard some noise behind him. Looking around expecting to see Daryl coming through the woods he was disappointed when the woman that had led them here appeared.

"Where the hell were you?" he hissed at her and had his gun raised at her head "Put your hands up and turn around." She did what she was told and he quickly took her sword. He wasn't sure if they could trust her but looking at her appearance it was clear that she had gotten into some kind of fight. "Get what you came for?" he asked her and lowered his gun

"Where are the rest of your people?" she asked

"They got Oscar" Glen answered

"Daryl is missing. You didn't see him?" Maggie asked her

"If anything happens to him I will…" Rick started and was cut off by her voice and her turning to look at him straight in the eyes "I brought you here to save them."

"Thanks for the help." She was right and he didn't think she had anything to do with Daryl going missing but they needed to get him back. He was family and as much as Kat felt like his sister Daryl was his brother. Kat would be devastated and he couldn't stand to watch her break down after everything she had gone through.

"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." He nodded at her and she had a point and getting Glen and Maggie back to the prison and finding Daryl were top priorities. He would have to figure out what to do with this woman later.

"Alright. You take Maggie and Glen back to the car" he told the woman "If I'm not back by sunrise you guys head back to the prison. You'll need to warn everyone about what's coming."

"Rick you can't do this alone" Maggie argued "I'll go with you"

He wanted to argue but the more people they had the better the chances of getting everyone out alive. Glen and Maggie said their goodbyes and he nodded at the woman –trusting her with his family. Then he and Maggie made their way back into Woodbury.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was starting to panic. The crowd was calling for his and Merles death. He did not see a way out of this one. He gave a quick look at his brother but Merle showed no signs of anything –not comforting.

He saw Andrea struggling against a man who was holding her back. His instinct was to help her but then he remembered that he was in some kind of arena about to die. What could he do?

"I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother." That asshole Governor was talking to Merle and riling the group up. "Winner goes free. Fight to the death."

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sound of the crowd but it only intensified it. Then he thought of Kat and he absently brought his hand to his chest to make sure the necklace was still sitting against his chest. It was the only thing of her he had, so he held it. Thinking hard like it would someway make its way to her mind, he just kept repeating "I love you, I love you." It didn't look like he was going to be making his way back to her this time. No more miracles.

"Let's go, Merle! - Come on, Merle! - Yeah, Merle! - Yeah!" The crowd was chanting for his brother. This group was a bunch of idiots. The Governor just said that Merle was a traitor and led them into their homes but the sheep quickly forgot that and were now cheering for him.

Merle looked at him and Daryl still had no clue what his brother was thinking, then he started to address the crowd.

"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove" He punched Daryl in the jaw and Daryl went down "that my loyalty" A kick to his gut and he was quickly reminded of his recent knife wound "is to this town!"

The crowd was cheering Merle on and Daryl couldn't do anything. Merle wasn't letting him get up. Instead he was getting kicked and punched an awful lot. Daryl was stunned at first –they had fought before but nothing like this. Merle always had his back ever since they were kids.

But his stunned reaction quickly turned to anger when Merle kicked him again in his injured ribs. When Merle bent down on his knee to punch him again Daryl took that opportunity to Punch Merle in the face. Hearing a satisfied crunch he hoped he broke the bastard's nose.

Jumping up he went for Merle and noticed that they were surrounded by walkers that were being held back by neck restraints. Merle quickly had him on the ground –his brother was bigger and had more hand to hand fight experience.

His hands on Merles throat he decided it was time to have a brotherly chat "Ah! You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?

"Just follow my lead, little brother. We're getting out of this right now." Then Merle pulled Daryl up and they stood back to back surrounded by walkers. Daryl was trying to keep the walkers back but he had no weapon. He heard the sickening sound of Merles makeshift hand hitting the walkers behind him.

At least his brother had something. The only thing Daryl could do was shove and kick any that got too close to him. Then Daryl punched a walker and sent it stumbling back into the crowd that had called for his death. Good. He hoped it bit one of the jerks.

Then out of nowhere gun shots started happening and the walkers were hitting the ground. Looking around trying to figure out what was happening he saw a familiar sight -A flashbang and smoke grenade found their way into the crowd. People were screaming and trying to find cover. The gunfire taking down more than just walkers at this point.

Running thru the smoke he made his way to a flashlight at the edge of the warehouse. Following it knowing that it was Rick he hit a guy in the back of the head. The guy had his crossbow. Picking it up he called for Merle to follow him.

Seeing Rick and Maggie he couldn't help but feel relief. He followed the two and then Merle started to lead the way "They are all at the arena. This way." He said to the group.

"You're not going anywhere with us." Rick said to his brother

"You really want to do this now?" Merle asked as he made his way to a weak spot in the fence. Merle kicked a hole in the fence that would lead them out of Woodbury. To safety and back to Kat.

"Rick come on. We gotta go" he followed after his brother. His brother was already killing a walker bashing its head in with his stump.

"A little help would be nice" he called and Daryl fired his crossbow at the walkers coming toward Woodbury. The sounds of gunfire drawing them in. Maggie fired a couple of shots and then they ran off –heading back to their car.

 **Rick's POV**

"I need you to back up." He said trying to stop any fights from breaking out. He wasn't too happy having merle along but Daryl wouldn't leave without him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glen asked when he spotted their one handed companion.

The woman had her sword out and raised "Hey, hey, hey! - Hey, put it down! - Whoa, whoa, whoa! - Put it down!" everyone was screaming and in a time where they needed to get back to the prison more walkers were not what they needed. Rick needed to calm the situation down.

"He tried to kill me!" She screamed sword still raised

"He helped us get out of there." Daryl said standing in front of his brother.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick yelled at his friend while holding his gun at the woman with the sword. He forgot that he needed to calm the situation not stir the pot.

"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle decided to add. The man should really be quiet in this situation. Pretend like he wasn't even there.

"Jackass." Daryl growled

"Hey, shut up." Merle responded to his brother.

This was starting to look like a comedic Mexican standoff everyone was facing off with someone else and arguing. They had bigger issues right now. "Enough! - Hey, hey, relax! - Put that down now!" Rick tried once again to calm the situation

"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl yelled at Glen who was still holding up his gun.

"Man, look like you've gone native, brother."

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there."

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby." Merle said and it was obvious he was trying to aggravate the woman. He had just gotten her to drop her sword. It was like the man fed off of riling people up.

"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glen asked

"Right next to the Governor." Daryl answered

"You know Andrea? Hey, do you know Andrea?" Rick asked the woman standing in front of him but she didn't answer just kept her eyes on Merle

"Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it." Of course Merle had to go there.

"Shut up, bro." Daryl turned to his brother and shouted

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying."

"So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? - Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them."

"Merle, shut up!" Daryl yelled at his brother

"Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll-" Rick had had enough and pistol whipped Merle in the back of the head. He took a second to look at Daryl and the man didn't say anything. It was obvious that Daryl had wanted him to stop talking as well.

 **Kat's POV**

The sun had come up and there was still no sign of Daryl or the others. Still not a reason to panic they could be just fine and just got a flat tire, or ran out of gas, or were brutally murdered. Stop that! She had to shout at herself. She brought her attention back to the group in front of her.

Tyreese, Sasha, Allen, and Ben had seemed to settle in just fine. Allen was getting his leg stitched up by Hershel and Sasha and Tyreese were helping Axel cook dinner, it looked like ramen noodles. Hello sodium. Ben was the only one that seemed to be having trouble but he had just lost his mother so Kat wasn't too worried about the kid.

Beth walked in carrying Judith and Kat immediately got up from the table and grabbed the baby. "Get some rest, Ill fix her a bottle and make sure that she gets to sleep." She told the young girl.

It wasn't fair to Beth to expect so much from her. Girls her age were supposed to be worried about finals and what dress to wear to prom. Kat couldn't help that but she could suggest that the girl find Carl and make sure that the kid didn't need anything. It solved two problem Beth got a break and Carl was being checked on.

Bonus Kat got to hold Judith. Starting to fix a bottle Sasha came up behind her "How old is the baby?" Kat could tell that the woman wanted to touch Judith but Kat wasn't comfortable with that yet. Luckily the woman seemed to sense this and didn't press on.

"Barely a week. About 4 days old now" Kat had to do the math in her head and she decided that they needed to keep track better. How would they know Judith's birthday if no one kept track?

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby. Beautiful." Sasha kept her eyes on Judith

"Thanks." Kat said because she didn't know what else to say 'Yeah she is' seemed a little pretentious

"How are you feeling?" Sasha asked Kat and put her hand on her shoulder.

Confused why the woman would ask her that, she looked around until she realized what Sasha had thought "Oh -she's not mine."

"The blonde?" meaning Beth

"No"

"Where's the mother?" Kat just shook her head hoping she wouldn't be forced to say the words 'dead' "I'm sorry." Sasha said when she realized what Kat was saying with her head.

Kat went back to fixing Judith's bottle. The little one was getting fussy at the interruption.

"Man, you people have been through the mill." Tyreese said

"Haven't we all?" Hershel answered. Kat was grateful that Hershel decided to take over the conversation. She wasn't feeling like talking anymore. Daryl still wasn't back and as much as she tried to convince herself that they were fine she had no clue what was really going on.

"It's only getting worse out there. Dead are everywhere. And it's only making the living less like the living. You're the only decent folks we've come across." Tyreese said to Hershel. She kept her attention on the simple task of making the bottle but she still listened to the story of the newcomers. Curiosity getting the best of her.

"You've been out there all this time?"

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalist nuts. Everybody on the block thought he was crazy. Always preparing for the end of the world. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. When we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville Allen, Ben, and – and Donna were the first two people we ran into. We met up with a group of about twenty-five and then it was overrun about six, seven weeks ago. I appreciate you taking care of us." Kat listened to Tyreese and she really them. They could become an essential part of the group, but it wasn't her call to make.

"Tyreese. Like I said, we have a much larger group. A close-knit group. I wouldn't get too comfortable here." She said to the man while holding Judith who was sucking eagerly at her bottle.

"We wouldn't be a problem." He tried to persuade her

"It's not up to just me."

"Then who? Please, you can see what kind of people we are."

"I do and I will be voting for you to stay but in full disclosure we have had some trouble with people. There might be a fight coming to our front door and if you stay you'll be a part of that fight. Our group is a family and we have made it this far because we trust each other. I think that y'all would fit in fine with our group –I really think you are good people and it's rare to see these days."

He nodded at her. Tyreese seemed like the type of guy who let common sense win out over emotions. They could always use a level head in the group.

"What did y'all do before all this?" she asked him

"Sasha was a firefighter, Allen worked construction, and I played pro football." Tyreese answered her

"Huh" was her only response as she adjusted Judith in her arms

"What?" He asked her

"Just didn't take you for the football player type. I mean, yeah, you're built like a brick wall but talking to you I thought you were more of the in touch with your feelings type. More level headed than some hitting each other concussed football player." She probably offended him and she quickly tried to apologize "Not that all football players are idiots but I just thought –ya know."

She was digging herself a hole but luckily Tyreese started to laugh and not take offense to what she had said. "Yeah, well I majored in philosophy in college. Pissed my dad off. Only played college ball for the scholarship then I was picked up by the NFL. I get what you're saying but we aren't all Neanderthals."

She was laughing when Carl and Beth came back into the cellblock. Kat handed Carl his baby sister. "She still needs to burp, I'm gonna go take watch." Then she walked out and let her mind go back to worrying about the family that was still out there.

 **Daryl's POV**

Daryl knew that Rick had every right to knock Merle out –hell is about to do it himself. Merle had a temper and a mouth. Once that mouth started, all types of bullshit would fly out and he didn't care who he pissed off.

"It won't work." Rick said again.

"It's gotta." Daryl responded. He couldn't leave his brother again, he'd done that once and the idiot started all this shit.

"It'll stir things up." Rick was right. There was no doubt in Daryl's mind about that.

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle. Merle has military training" He left out the part that Merle was discharged for punching his drill sergeant.

"I'm not having him at the prison. Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Kat, Carol or Beth?"

"He ain't a rapist. He'd never hurt Kat. He loves her and she deserves to see him just as much as me."

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats." Just looking at the state of Glen's face Daryl knew that it was going to be a tough road ahead of them. He just had to convince everyone to give Merle another shot.

"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" he asked and he was starting to get annoyed. "We don't even know her name!"

"She's not coming back." Rick confirmed

"She's not in a state to be on her own. She did bring you guys to us." Maggie argued

"And then ditched us."

"At least let my dad stitch her up."

"She's too unpredictable." Rick countered.

"That's right. We don't know who she is. But Merle, Merle's blood." He was willing to play every angle he had in order to keep Merle by his side.

"No, Merle is your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison. And you're part of that family. But he's not. He's not." Rick said to him and it really pissed him off.

"Man, y'all don't know. Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." He had done a lot for these people and this has been the only thing he has asked of them. After all the hunting, protecting, and blood he shed for these people. They are just gonna turn their backs on him and his brother?

"That's not what I was saying." Glen started to argue

Daryl was quick to cut him off "No him, no me."

"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie told him

"It was always Merle and I before this." It was true Merle and him had been through a lot together. He owed Merle more than he owed these people. Family came first to a Dixon and Merle was his brother.

"Don't. You serious? - You're just gonna leave like that?" Glen asked him

"You'd do the same thing."

"What do you want us to tell Kat?" Daryl hadn't thought about that yet. He had hoped to sway the group to his side but clearly that didn't work. Kat was just as much his family as Merle and this was not a choice he wanted to make.

"Give me a minute" he told the group then went to stand a few feet away by himself. He needed to think and they didn't really have the luxury of thinking.

He thought about Kat and the thought of leaving her was making him physically ill. She was his everything –but that was when he thought he lost Merle. Having his brother back, did that change anything? He had depended on her too much. He realized that now. After he thought he had lost her that last time in the prison. He couldn't lose her again. He wouldn't survive the next time when she truly died.

Maybe it was better to distance himself and remember her as being alive. That way he wouldn't have to lose her –he would always think that she was still alive and hold on to that hope. Did that make sense?

Walking back to the group all he said was "She'll understand." And he hoped that she did. He wasn't doing it to abandon her but he couldn't go through thinking she was dead again. Seeing her body with no life –he didn't have it in him. So this way he would never have to do that.

"Say good-bye to your pop for me." He told Maggie as he walked by them and going toward Merle.

"Daryl! Hey. There's got to be another way." Rick jogged up to him and stopped him from walking

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once."

"We started something last night. Kat is back at that prison waiting on you. The Governor, I don't think he is going to sit down and have a cup a tea. You realize what I'm saying, huh?"

"No him, no me. That's all I can say." He stopped by the car and got his bags out turning back to look at Rick "Take care of Kat for me. Take care of yourself. Take care of lil ass-kicker. Carl. He's one tough kid." He had to trust that Rick would keep on doing what he did –protecting his family and that family included Kat. She was in good hands.

Walking toward Merle it felt like he had lost something great –and he had. The group back at the prison was his family but Kat –Kat was his everything and he was already starting to regret his decision.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 **Kat's POV**

Kat was still in the watchtower –watching. Nothing was going on and that was a good thing and a bad thing. She was obviously looking out for danger that might be approaching but she was more hopeful that the familiar car would pull up and Daryl would be home.

She watched as Tyreese, Sasha, Allen, and Ben made their way over to a picnic table that was below her tower. Either they knew she was in there or didn't –she didn't care which. But she kept her ears open listening to what they said.

Tyreese spoke first "This place is something else. Looks at those fences. I never thought I would feel so safe in a prison" Him and Sasha laughed.

Kat like that Tyreese could still laugh despite everything that was going on in the world.

"Golden opportunity." Kat wasn't sure but she thought that was Allen talking

"For what?" Sasha asked him and she was glad she did. Kat had an idea what he was talking about but didn't like what he was suggesting

"Little kid and a woman. Ask them for a hand, get a hold of those weapons." This time it was a voice she didn't know so it must be Ben's

"What?" Tyreese asked him

"We do it quick, they'll never know what hit them."

"Whoa, whoa No." Tyreese was trying to stop the man from his line of thinking.

Kat was gripping her knife tighter in her hands and she was about to walk down the steps and make sure Allen and Ben knew who they were up against.

"Look at this place. It's secure."

"These are good people." Kat wasn't sure how Tyreese could know that but she appreciated the vote of confidence from him.

"This will be easy. A little kid, two women, a girl, and a one-legged old man." Kat was going to kill the man. She brought them into their home –saved the man and his son and he wants to mutiny? Hell no.

"Don't forget about the convict." Ben said

"You gonna smash the baby's head with a rock?" Tyreese asked the man. Kat knew what he was doing but the image of what he had just said put her feet in motion.

She wasn't sure how she made it down those steps in the amount of time she did but she was out that door and behind Allen as he said "This is survival of the fittest, plain and simple."

"Your right" she hissed as she brought her knife to the throat of his son. Ben struggled for a second but she applied pressure with her blade. She knew it was sharp she just sharpened it –Daryl always made sure she kept her weapons up to par.

"Whoa, hold on Kat" Tyreese was trying to calm her "I know what you heard but Allen is just scared"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck" she spat as she stared at the frantic look on Allen's face. Clearly the man cared for his son. "You know what you're feeling right now? You're afraid. Afraid to lose Ben here" She tightened her grip she had on his shoulders but never moved her knife "What you're feeling is what I just felt listening to you talk about 'taking us out' and 'taking the prison'. What I should do is kill you and your son."

"Pl –please I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt my son."

"Would you have listened to us beg? Would you have cared?" Kat stared at him and then she realized that she was holding a knife to a kid –he couldn't have been more than sixteen. Beth's age. "I'm going to let him go then I want you and Ben out of here –you hear me?"

"Yes. Yes of course" Allen was on the verge of tears

She let her grip on his shoulders loosen then she slowly moved the knife and shoved Ben into the arms of his father. She turned to walk away and she heard the sound of metal scrapping against the concrete. Turning, she barely dodged a shovel to the face. She watched as Tyreese tackled Allen to the ground and she raised her knife up as Ben was walking toward her. He had picked up the shovel his father had dropped.

"Put it down kid. I don't want to hurt you." But her warning fell on deaf ears because the kid kept coming toward her.

She couldn't run. She had no way of tackling the kid at that moment and her arms were too short to do anything with her knife as he was holding the shovel. So she had to wait and see what was going to play out.

Ben held the shovel like a bat, the metal end toward Kat. He brought it up to swing and she moved closer to his body –trying to get her knife within striking range. She felt the hard thud of the shovel against her shoulder, she was just glad it wasn't her head. Pushing the pain aside for the moment her knife came down finding a spot in the kid's chest.

Ben wore the same shocked expression that the man she had killed before had. She pulled the knife out and looked at Tyreese and Sasha. Ben had fallen to the ground but she couldn't look –She had killed a kid.

"I'm sorry" she started to say but her voice was breaking and she had to fight to keep the tears at bay. She wouldn't turn her back on these people now –not after killing one of their own.

Tyreese and Sasha still had Allen pinned to the ground and he was screaming. Screaming at the sight of his son dead on the ground. Then the screams were directed at Kat "I'm gonna kill you bitch" Kat didn't blame him but she was not going to die.

Pulling the gun out from the back of her waistband she raised it at Allen's head. "Move" she told Tyreese and Sasha.

Sasha did and held her hands out to Kat as she walked closer. Kat quickly pointed her gun at the woman "Hey. Stop moving" she hissed. She didn't want to kill the woman but Kat and her family came first.

"I will. I know why you did what you did. I'd do the same for Ty, I would. You saved us and Ty and I appreciate that but Allen doesn't deserve this." The woman was trying to calm Kat down but her decision was made.

"He can't live. I killed his son. He wanted to take our home and I don't think he was willing to let us stay." She looked back at Allen "Survival of the fittest. Right Allen?" She threw his words back in his face.

"Look I like you and Tyreese. You two are good people but he threaten mine and I can't have that. I hope you understand. Like you said 'The living are worse than the dead.'"

Sasha nodded at her and she pulled Tyreese off of Allen. "She's right. Allen isn't going to let this slide." Kat heard her tell her brother.

As soon as Tyreese's weight was off of him Allen jumped up. Lunging for Kat, hatred clear in his eyes. She dodged the first lunge but wasn't ready for the second. He grabbed her around the waist and she fell to the ground with him on top.

"I'm sorry" she said as she brought the gun up to his head. Closing her eyes she jumped when her finger pulled the trigger and the sound echoed.

Tyreese pulled the dead weight off of her and Sasha helped her stand up. She wasn't sure if she could trust these people but in that moment she bent over and wiped at her face. Her shirt coming away with blood- Allen's blood. Then she looked up and saw the kid Ben lying dead on the ground. Blood forming around him from his chest wound.

Hands on her knees she threw up whatever she had eaten that day. Looking down at her hands she started to cry –seeing the blood on her hands was too real. These were the third lives she had taken.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Carol. The rest of the group was outside as well –probably drawn out by the gunshot. She brought her hand up to wipe the tears away and then remembered the blood that was on them. Carol took the bottom of her shirt and started to wipe the fresh tears off her face. "Come on let's get you cleaned up"

She was led by Tyreese and Sasha. She stopped in front of them "We good?" she asked them.

"Yeah" Sasha said and Tyreese nodded.

Carol pulling her back inside Kat broke down once she was behind the door. Judith was crying and Kat wanted to comfort her but the blood –It was all over her. Beth came in and she didn't care anymore. She had been strong too long. She deserved this cry.

Carol took her hands and wet a rag and washed the blood off of her. Then her face but Kat was sure that the tears were taking care of that. "I killed a kid" she whispered and it made Carol look at her.

Carol wasn't looking at her with judgment or even pity –thank God. She was looking at her with concern.

"You did what you had to do Kat, we all know that. You wouldn't go out of your way to kill someone. You are a good person. A lot better than most of us." Carol kept wiping at her face "The fact that you are crying shows that. It's when you stop caring about taking a life that you should be concerned."

Beth brought Kat a new shirt and she quickly changed out of the blood stained clothing she was wearing "Sorry I think its Daryl's" Beth said as Kat stood up.

"It's perfect thank you." Then Beth put Judith in her arms and Kat looked down at her. Slowly the tears stopped falling and she knew why she had killed those two. They had threated her family and she did what she had to do.

She wasn't sure how long she held Judith but she started to calm down and Judith stayed asleep in her arms. She handed the baby back to Beth and went back outside. "Everyone get back in inside" she said to the group.

Then she made her way down to the last guard tower closest to the fence –she was going to make sure that she was there to open the gate when Daryl returned. She needed him right now and he was always there for her –He never let her down.

 **Rick's POV**

Pulling up to the prison he cussed when he saw Kat standing by the gate. He watched as she quickly opened it so that they could drive thru. She closed it behind them shutting out any walkers that they just attracted. Then Rick jumped out and opened the second gate –He had asked Maggie to drive up to the prison so that he could talk to Kat.

Turning around he saw the look that Kat gave him when she saw him standing there and not Daryl.

"It's alright he's alive."

She let out a deep breath, he quickly made note of the fresh blood stains on her jeans and the poor clean up job on her hands and face but chose to ignore it for now.

"Where is he?" she asked him

"Let's walk up to the prison –it's not safe here. I'll tell you on the way."

"All right" she was clearly upset and concerned but she tried to hide it and started to follow him up the long road to their home.

"We ran into his brother –Merle"

"Merle? He's alive? Where is he?"

"They went off" was the only thing he could think of to say.

"What do you mean 'they went off'?" she stopped and turned to him. He didn't want to look at her and see the pain the next words were going to cause but she deserved his attention.

"They left. Together."

It was obvious that tears were starting to work their way to the surface "Daryl left? He's gone? Is he coming back?" she looked at him and she looked so hopeful that he would say yes. He wished he could but he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't force himself to say it so he put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking again.

She cried and it broke his heart but it was the hand they had been dealt. He pulled her into a hug and he let her cry on his shoulder. She loved Daryl.

"Did we lose anyone?" she asked him while pulling away and wiping at her face.

"Oscar" she nodded and they walked the rest of the way back in silence.

 **Kat's POV**

Rick's words had hurt her. Daryl was fine but he wasn't here. He chose to be somewhere else –somewhere other than with her. She didn't know why and at the moment she didn't really care to know why.

Walking up to the prison Rick saw the two dead bodies "What happened?" he asked her.

"I killed them. They wanted the prison."

"Were they with the Governor?"

"Nope. Just lost in the tombs –I saved them then killed them." She shrugged her shoulders. She felt numb –like nothing mattered. And to be honest nothing did anymore. "There are two more inside, I think they are good people. They helped me but what do I know? Might as well kill them to. It could be only a matter of time before they turn on us. Why risk it?" She knew she wasn't sounding like herself and judging by the look Rick was giving her –he saw it to.

"They saved you?" he asked and he ducked his head down so that they were eye level.

"Yep" she popped the P and she stared back at Rick.

"Kat I know your hurtin and I wish I could make it go away but I need you now. You've got to work past this and quick –we're still here. Your family is here Judith, Beth, Carl, Carol, Maggie, Glen, Hershel, Axel, and me. We are going to need you. This Governor is still out there."

"All right" was all she could muster up at the moment but she knew she had to get her head in the game.

"Let's get inside and talk to the others. Figure something out."

Walking into the prison she saw Maggie and Glen. Glen looked like shit, his face was swollen and bruised. He looked at her and gave a sad glance.

"What happened out there?" Hershel asked Rick

"This guy –the Governor, I didn't get a good look at him but he -he had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. What kind of a sick mind does that?"

"The kind this world creates." Tyreese spoke up and caught Rick's attention

"Who are you?" he asked the man

"Tyreese and this is my sister Sasha"

"You the ones who saved Kat?" he asked and Kat didn't bother to speak up for them –what's the point.

"I guess –I wouldn't call it saving her."

"Well thank you. I'm Rick –you guys are welcome to stay but we might have a war headed our way. Not sure if you'd want to stick around for that."

"We will do what we can" Tyreese said.

Kat listened but she was completely uninterested in whatever was being said so she made her way into the cell blocks where they slept. Completely avoiding eye contact with the room she shared with Daryl.

She found herself in the last cell and she sat down on the floor –her back against the wall. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to break apart and she heard Beth and Carol talking. She was ignoring them –that was until Daryl's name was said.

"She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't been here. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else." Beth said and Kat could hear Judith's soft cries

"Sounds like him." Carol replied

"I don't see why he had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk." Kat gave a soundless laugh at Beth's comment. Merle did seem like a jerk –unless you knew him. Then he would bend over backwards for you.

"Well I didn't know him that well but if what Glen says is even half true then he is a jerk. Try not to let Kat know about what merle did." Carol said to Beth and of course Kat had heard everything so she already knew.

"We're weak without him" Beth said and Kat agreed

"We'll get through this, too. Tyreese and Sasha seem capable."

"I'm pissed at him for leaving. He just left with Merle. Did you see what he did to Glen, Maggie, and that woman? How could Daryl go off with a man like that? Leaving Kat behind." She didn't like being talked about but she definitely didn't like that Merle was the one who had hurt Glen.

"Don't be pissed. Daryl has his code. Kat sees that and this world needs men like that." Carol said but she was wrong Kat didn't see that.

She waited until the hallway was quiet then she made her way outside. Finding Glen, she stopped and asked him what was bothering her "Merle did this?"

"Kat – don't" he was trying to protect her.

"Merle do this?" she repeated

"Yeah. He was the one who took us to Woodbury. He wasn't like he was Kat –he's not the same man that you knew."

Kat nodded and then walked out of his cell. She walked past everyone –she knew they were staring at her but she didn't care. She walked past the bodies of the two men –correction a man and a kid she killed. She walked to the last gate and started to beat on the fence –trying to pull as many walkers as she could to her.

Pulling her knife out she started to stab them and she didn't care about being in a vulnerable position. She just wanted to kill. Kill the walkers that had ruined this world. Kill the Governor. Kill anything that got in her way –and she would until she was finally killed herself.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 **Rick's POV**

No one had seen Kat since she walked out of the prison. He went to find her –trying to get her help in getting the prison ready. Walking down to the final gate he spotted her laying on the ground.

Thinking that she was hurt or dead he ran the rest of the way. He skidded to a stop near her and she lifted her head up –looking at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her and took the time to look around the fence. There was a pile of walkers –like they had climbed on top of each other to get to her and she just kept killing them.

"Resting" she replied and laid her head back down.

"Well I need your help"

She didn't answer him or ask what he needed. She just got to her feet and stood in front of him. He hated the dead look she had in her eyes. He had the same one when Lori died. Daryl had it when he thought he lost Kat in the tombs. It was a look that meant she had given up.

"You know –after Lori. I went off the deep end a bit. I kept seeing her everywhere I looked. That's why I went to the tombs and killed all the walkers. I was trying to stop seeing her. I thought the more I killed the less I would see her –It's stupid now that I think about it, but, at the time it was the sanest thing I could do.

"Okay" she stared at him

"I'm just saying if you need to talk. I'm here. You're not alone Kat."

"Ya know I never had a big brother"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah –I liked it that way." She walked past him and she brought her knife up and into a head of a walker that made its way to the fence. The walker crumbling onto the pile she had already started.

Well that did not go well. Kat had always been his voice of reason –he was hopeful this was just a faze and she was grieving. He needed to know he could count on her. It wasn't fair to ask since Daryl had covered for him when he was grieving. He should allow Kat whatever time she needed. Unfortunately time was not on her side - the Governor might be here any moment.

Daryl's POV

Slapping a bug off his neck he was regretting his decision to be out here with his dumbass brother. They hadn't said anything to each other since Daryl left the group. That was at least a couple of hours ago.

"There ain't nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants."

"Patience, little brother. Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path." Merle said

"Even so, that ain't much food." Daryl was getting impatient –he usually loved hunting but today it didn't feel the same. He missed his usual hunting partner –Kat.

"More than nothing."

"I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed back on the turnoff."

"Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm? How to loot for booty?

"We've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?"

"I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison." Merle always could see through him. He was right, Daryl was trying to lead him to the prison.

"They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea."

"For you, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

"Everyone will get used to each other."

"They're all dead. Makes no difference." Merle stood "speaking of dead I'm sorry to hear about Ass Kicker and Kaitlyn"

Daryl was confused about Merles comment "Cora went quietly but it was expected. But Kat ain't dead"

He watched Merle get in his face then stare at him "You mean to tell me you left her? The only reason I thought you came with me was because she had died too."

"Nah. She's tough –tougher than us" Daryl said with a smirk.

"We gotta get back. If she ain't dead already she will be soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Daryl asked him

"The Governor –he ain't gonna fuck around. He is going to burn your prison and everyone in it to the ground. That includes Kaitlyn. So move your ass boy. We got a lot of ground to cover."

Daryl could hear Merle grumbling under his breath. He was able to make out a few words and he knew they were all directed to him "Dumbass" was repeated often.

Finally Merle spoke back up "I can't believe you left her. She is family, man"

"Well so are you. How was I supposed to choose?" Daryl asked

"Damnit –if I had known. I would've knocked Officer Friendly out and gone without him" Daryl hadn't seen Merle so worked up. It made him feel guilty that it was so easy to leave her. Thinking on it he realized that he was a major idiot.

He just left Kat. He grabbed the necklace around his chest and increased his pace. Once again Daryl Dixon not thinking, no surprise. But this time he was at risk of losing Kat –for good. He remembered what the Governor had said to him about Kat and bile rose in his throat.

The Governor, he was going to be looking for vengeance and he knew about Kat.

He took off running and Merle was behind him.

They had ran a good distance and Merle had to catch his breath.

"So, Little brother, you and Kaitlyn. Did it happen yet?"

"What are you talkin about?" Daryl asked also trying to catch his breath. They still had a lot of ground to cover on foot.

"You two confess your undying love for each other?" Daryl looked over at the man and Merle had a smirk on his face "Come on –I've known for a while. You were too stupid to figure it out though. The two of you always making googly eyes at each other –it was enough to make Cora and I sick every time we saw it."

"Shut up" Daryl didn't need this on his mind. He was worried about watching her die. That he abandoned her. What kind of brainless move was that? It made sense to him at the time but now that he was running to get back to the woman he loved he realized that he was the biggest fucking idiot in the apocalypse. That's saying something when you're standing beside Merle Dixon.

"Let's go. Ain't got time for your chit-chat" Daryl said then started running again.

Kat's POV

Walking back into the prison with Rick on her heels she saw that everyone was huddled around a picnic table.

"Who's on watch?" she asked and the group seemed surprised that she was there. She wasn't dead –yet.

Glen spoke up "Tyreese is"

She nodded then turned to Rick "I'll be right back" she told him. Then she went up to the guard tower that she shared –once shared with Daryl. Gathering up all of the stuff that once belonged to the man –she refused to say his name.

She shoved it all into his bag and threw it over her shoulder walking down the steps she threw it into a corner. She had plans for it later. Right now she had to figure out what Rick's tactics were for the impending attack.

"The tombs are overrun again. There must be a steady flow coming in from that spot that Tyreese showed us." She overheard Glen telling the group. She didn't want to hear more bad news but of course it never stopped.

"I'll go check and see how they are getting in" she volunteered "I'll take a car and make it quick."

Rick spoke up "I'll go with you"

"No- you should stay here. Make sure there are ways to get out if needed. Fortify vulnerable areas. I can handle a car ride Rick. I'll be fine." It annoyed her that the man was babying her but she knew he meant well. Despite her earlier comment she did see Rick as an older brother and she actually did appreciate him.

It was time to take herself out of her pity party -for now. She had to make sure they had the best chance they could at making it through this attack.

Michonne –that was the sword toting woman's name- insisted on coming with her. Whatever, Kat was fine with it and she was just checking out the breach in the prisons defenses.

"How are you holding up?" Michonne asked her. Great the woman goes from not speaking to being chatty Cathy?

"Fine."

"This Governor he kept heads in fish tanks –human and walkers. He is a sick fuck."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kat was really curious why the woman was opening up to her.

"It's obvious you care about these people and I want you to know what you are up against. You seem distracted and that gets people killed. People you love killed."

"You don't know anything about me" Kat hissed and slammed on the brakes of the car she was driving. How dare this complete stranger assume she knew anything about her?

"Yeah I do" Michonne said and stared at Kat. Kat didn't know what she was looking at in the woman's eyes but it was enough to make her take her foot off the brake, moving the car forward.

They had to get out of the car to get a better look at the breach in the prison walls.

"Son of a bitch" she whispered as she watched walker after walker making their way through a small hole in the fence. Luckily they were only able to get in one at a time –Maybe two but they were tearing parts of their flesh off on the broken fence.

"We can take care of this group. Maybe it will stop more from following them inside. Close the gate off and see what happens. We don't have time to take care of what is already in the tombs."

Michonne nodded at her while looking at the fence "The ones that are already in the prison they might be useful in case of an attack. Maybe lead the Governor's men down there and let them get overrun –might not expect it. "

"Yeah we can run it by Rick but you have a point."

Then she and Michonne made their way over to the walkers that were trying to break into her prison. Michonne had some serious skills with the knife. Kat was a little disappointed that the woman was able to kill more than she was. Sword vs. Knife –sword will win in speed of execution.

Once the walkers were killed she grabbed the wire from her car and started to sew it back together. It would hopefully keep walkers out but it would be easy for a person to get through. For now the walkers in the tombs were their security system.

Back in the car she turned to the woman "Did he seem to care?" she wanted to know if, the man she would not name, seemed torn at all about leaving her. She didn't know this woman but she seemed like someone who would give a straight answer.

Kat kept her eyes straight forward but she knew Michonne was watching her. She was about to give up hope that she was going to receive an answer then "Yeah –he seemed torn"

She thought that knowing he at least cared he was leaving her would make her feel better but it didn't. Nothing changed.

She asked Michonne to take the car back up to the front. Rick was at the guard tower near the outer most fence. She made her way over to him "What cha doin out here?" she asked him.

"Just making sure there are supplies out here. Figure someone could keep watch here. I found a couple of walkie talkies and they could radio in if they spot anything. Maybe give us a warning. I'm hoping that this tower will have a better viewpoint than the one we have been using in the yard.

It made sense and she was willing to take the first watch. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah can you take this bag and hide it in over there in that tree line? Just in case we have to leave I want to make sure that Judith has formula. I've stashed it in a few places throughout the grounds."

Picking up the bag she opened the gate and made her way to the spot Rick had pointed at. The bag was hidden in tall grass near a bridge that crossed over a body of water so small, Kat didn't think it could be called a pond.

Wiping the dirt off of her hands she heard the distinct ping of a gunshot. Dropping to the ground she saw Rick looking around, then he was searching for her. When his eyes landed on her, she nodded at him to let him know that she was okay.

Looking around she tried to find where the shooter was aiming from. Not seeing anything she decided she needed to get to the guard tower Rick was at. It was her best shot at returning fire and it sure as hell beat being out here in the open.

"Cover me" she called to Rick and stood up running as fast as she could but gunfire was turned on her and was cutting off her shot back to the tower.

Veering to the left she tried to take cover behind a fallen tree. Laying herself as close the ground as she could. She was glad she had thrown an assault rifle over her shoulder before coming out here –Rick had insisted. It didn't do her much good though since she was laying on her back –the gun digging into her skin. She risked sitting up a little to try and pull the gun off and into her hands. As soon as she had the gun in a position that she could use –someone started to fire at her and bits of the tree were flying everywhere.

"Shit" she said and started to take deep breaths. She needed to calm down.

"Kat" Rick was yelling for her "Kat"

"I'm fine" she yelled back. It wasn't like the enemy didn't know where she was.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps coming from in front of her. Someone was in the woods about 30 feet away from her. She lifted the gun and waited for the person to reveal themselves. She couldn't risk firing blind and giving away her position.

Making sure the safety was off she watched as a man in a baseball cap started to walk out of the dense woods. Not letting the man catch a glimpse of her she quickly fired and was shocked at the kickback of the gun. Her shoulder was going to be hurting tomorrow but she had managed to shoot the guy.

Walkers were starting to make themselves known –drawn to the gunfire. Then she heard the sound of a vehicle –it was moving fast. The gunfire had stopped and she flipped over –laying on her stomach. She watched as a U-Haul busted through the gates, zooming right past Rick. It made its way to the middle of the field and stopped.

She had no clue what was going on with the car but she needed to get to a better position. Crawling on her belly –which is not easy when you have a larger chest she made her way to the fence. Then she watched as the back of the U-Haul opened up and then walkers poured out and into the field. It was like a clown car –for something so small it must have held fifty walkers. They just kept pouring out. She watched as someone got out of the vehicle and she raised her gun –entirely aware that she was in full sight of any enemy who wanted to shoot her. She fired her weapon and she watched as the person collapsed to the ground.

She was completely unfazed this time. She didn't care that she had just killed someone else –that person just put her family at risk.

Turning at the sounds of walkers –she was met with a large number of them coming toward her. She fired her gun and killed one that had gotten to close then she made a run for it. She needed to get to the guard tower.

She was almost there and she saw a pickup truck and a man with one eye getting into the driver's seat. The Governor. She brought her gun up and started to fire at the truck –walkers were a threat that she didn't care about in that moment. If that asshole lived he would only be back. No one threatens her family and gets to walk away.

Firing the gun until nothing but a clicking noise was heard she watched as the truck drove away –bullet holes littering its side. Smoke was coming out of the hood. Maybe she had shot something important and he would have to go the rest of the way on foot.

She wanted to chase after it and hopefully find the truck abandoned not too far down the road. Then she could take the guy out but she realized that she was surrounded by walkers. She let the gun hang by the strap around her neck and she quickly grabbed her knife.

Putting her back against the fence so that she couldn't be completely surrounded she waited for them to come to her. The first one was within arm's reach and she swiftly killed it but it wasn't long before they were coming in larger numbers. She was kicking some in the knees hopeful to slow them down –prevent them from reaching her but for every one she slowed down two took its place.

She honestly had no clue how she was still standing and not bitten yet. The gun that she had let hang loose, she brought it up. With one hand she used it to keep a walker at bay –the gun was longer than her arms so it gave her some distance to work with. The other hand was gripping her knife but it was getting slick with blood. She should have used her trench knife but she didn't have the chance to switch now.

She jumped when she heard a gunshot go off behind her and close to her head. Quick glance –It was Rick. He was trying to help her get out of there but she honestly didn't expect to make it out. She was surrounded maybe three deep and she was running out of ideas.

 **Daryl's POV**

He heard gunshots up ahead. He knew that they were coming from the prison. He and Merle had hardly stopped running trying to get there. He was sweating and his lungs were burning but the sounds up ahead made him push his lungs and legs further.

Hopefully they weren't too late. Breaking through the woods he saw his former group were fighting off walkers. He saw that the dead were filling into the yard that they had cleared not that long ago. Scanning the prison he looked for Kat but he didn't see her outline anywhere so he kept running.

Merle was beside him, he seemed to perk up at the prospect of killing things.

Then he heard a familiar sound. Someone was screaming but it wasn't a terrified scream it was a scream that was fueled by rage. Trying to find the source of the sound he saw Kat –she was up against a fence and Rick was behind it shooting any walkers he could. The problem was, Kat was being surrounded by them. She was killing them off but it was only a matter of time before one of the walkers got lucky.

"Merle. Over there" he yelled as he raised his crossbow and aimed at a walker that was too close to Kat's arm. It wasn't long before Daryl and Merle were in the rear of the walkers that were trying to get a bite out of Kat. Daryl had his knife raised and he quickly shoved it into the back of the walker's heads. Merle had found a piece of rebar and was doing the same thing.

As soon as the buildup of walkers around Kat was clear, he grabbed her face and looked her over "You bit?" he asked still looking over her body for any signs of a bite. At that moment fear and panic were fueling him. He had to make sure she was okay. Make sure that him being an idiot and leaving didn't cost Kat her life.

She pulled out of his grip "Why do you care?" she spat at him. He was left looking shocked and she started to run toward the gate. Killing a few more walkers on her way.

He watched as Rick met her at the gate that looked like it had been crashed through. Daryl was slightly jealous when Rick looked over Kat and made sure she was alright –she didn't pull away from him. She kept trying to comfort the man "I'm all right. I'm not bit".

Daryl didn't know what to expect. He knew she would be pissed but he had just came back and saved her ass –maybe a hello.

"All right. Let's get back" He met Rick's eyes and the man nodded at him. Daryl took that as he was welcome to come inside –Merle as well.

They followed Kat up the road –she had taken off running trying to check on the rest of the group. Rick turned to him "She'll come around" then the man put his hand on Daryl's shoulder "It's good to have you back brother."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 **Kat's POV**

She needed to check on her family. There had been a lot of gunfire –hopefully no body was shot or dead. She would worry about Daryl later –the man didn't deserve her attention right now. Coming in and saving her –she couldn't depend on him. What would happen next time? A time he isn't there. It had been made clear to her that he was not as dependable as she had once thought.

Waiting for them to open the gate she quickly scanned every face standing in front of her. Maggie, Glen, Hershel, Carl, Carol, Beth, Tyreese, Sasha, and Michonne were all there. Looking past Ty she saw a body on the ground –it was apparent it was Axel. It was a shame, she liked the guy. She hated to admit it but she was glad it was him and not someone she had known for a long time. She liked him but she hadn't considered him family yet. It might seem cold but Kat would have traded his life for the life of anyone in her family.

Walking past everyone she ignored any questions they asked. She mainly ignored the fact that Daryl and Merle were behind her –she had a mission. Walking into the cellblock she heard Judith crying. Picking up her pace she grabbed a towel and started to wipe the blood, sweat, and dirt off of her hands. Then she saw the little red faced baby and Kat smiled at her.

Despite everything that had just happened, she was content when she saw the little girl. "Hey baby girl, I know that was scary huh?" she picked her up "I bet you need a diaper change." She cradled Judith in her arms and made her way to the bed. Setting down the crying baby she grabbed a diaper –they were running low. She would need to make a run -or more than likely she would have to improvise some kind of cloth diaper. Runs were probably out of the question for the time being. Until the Governor was dead. Once the baby had a clean diaper on she heard the rest of the group coming inside.

The loudest being Merle. Glen was not happy that he was there but he was being overruled by Rick and Hershel. She was debating on going out there when Rick started to call her name. Sighing she looked down at Judith "I guess we are being summoned."

Carrying Judith close to her chest she went toward where the formula was. It should be dinner time for her soon. Rick didn't ask her anything or talk to her. So she guessed he was calling her just because he wanted her present for whatever they were going to talk about.

She refused to look at the two idiot brothers. Instead she watched Judy drink enthusiastically at her bottle. "You're a lil pig. Aren't you?" she used to talk to Cora when she was a baby and Kat guessed it was a habit that didn't die.

She was forced to look up when people started to yell –looking up she saw that Merle was in the center of the argument.

"Hey!" she yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone "Judith is trying to nap. So keep it the fuck down."

She walked back into the cell block where Judith had a box to sleep in. They were going to have to find a crib or a playpen –something other than a cardboard box. Tucking in the youngest member she gave her a quick kiss then walked back out. She was surprised to see everyone in the block with her and Merle was on the outside of the gate –by himself.

She shrugged and started to walk back to her room. She paused when she noticed the door to the guard tower was open.

"Get the hell out" she growled at the man who was in her room.

"Where's my stuff?" Daryl asked her.

She walked past him and got in front of him. Taking steps forward and pushing him to take steps back until he was at the door. When he crossed the threshold she slammed the door in his face.

He started to bang on it but she had it locked and, for now, he didn't have a key.

"Kat open this door I swear to God I'll kick it in." she knew he would and she didn't want to have to fix her door.

"What?" she asked jerking the door open. His fist was raised about to pound on the door again.

"Where is my stuff?" he asked her again.

She guessed he at least deserved an explanation "It's in the courtyard." She started to close the door again. Then she re-opened it and said "It might smell like gasoline"

"Why the hell would my stuff smell like gas?" he narrowed his eyes on her.

She was not going to be intimidated by his glare so she shrugged "I was going to burn it." Then she closed the door in his face again.

 **Daryl's POV**

He wasn't sure how long he had stood staring at the door that had been slammed in his face a second time. He was aware that people were watching him but he was more concerned with how Kat was acting.

He got that she was angry but she was being cold. Not even showing an inch of happiness that he was back. It was like she didn't care. He had only been away from the group about a day and she was quick to write him off. Hell she was going to burn all of his stuff.

Walking down the stairs, he figured he would give Kat some space. She had been through a lot and was probably just overwhelmed.

"Man, little brother you done pissed her off good." Merle said from behind the bars. "I ain't never seen Kaitlyn act like that."

Neither had Daryl. Her emotions were always in check but like he said she had been through a lot.

"I gotta ask man –that baby it's not yours is it?" Daryl stared at Merle confusion clear on his face. Then Daryl realized what his brother was asking.

"No man. It's Rick's kid." He told his brother. Daryl couldn't help but notice how Merle seemed a little disappointed. It was only a brief second but Daryl knew Merle, and he saw the quick flash on his face –the flash which showed he had a little hope he might be an uncle.

Thinking on it, Daryl had never thought about having a kid. He wasn't the fatherly type and he honestly knew nothing about raising a kid. Coming from his fucked up background, he was more worried about messing up any kid he might have.

Looking back up to the guard tower, the one he was now locked out of, he thought about what it would be like to have a kid with Kat. She was a great mother –a natural. It wouldn't be fair of him to make a 'No Kid' rule when he didn't even know what she wanted. If he was going to have an offspring he would want it to be with Kat. Her good would balance out any of his bad genes. The more he thought the more he liked the idea of watching her belly grow with proof of their love for each other.

Shaking his head he had to remind himself that Kat wasn't exactly talking to him and children were the last thing they needed to be thinking about right now.

He heard the door to the tower open and Kat walked outside –she had a look of determination on her face. Noticing that she had both knives, crossbow pistol, and there was a lump under her shirt that suggested a gun he knew she was up to something. She had completely ignored him and walked right up to Rick.

He knew he said she needed space but he didn't like the look on her face. She was planning something stupid and he was damned if he was going to let her.

 **Kat's POV**

"Rick, I'm going to take a gun. I shot up the Governor's car pretty good and I don't think that it would've made it far. He might be on foot and I think I can catch up and try to end this now." She had hoped for no argument from the man. She wasn't exactly asking but she knew Rick needed to know. That was the only reason she hadn't just left without telling anyone.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know –maybe he had more cars around the perimeter and he just switched to another one. I can't risk you going out there alone." She noticed Rick look behind her and she knew that someone was coming toward them. She didn't want to turn around and see if her suspicions of who were correct.

She didn't have to turn around Daryl's voice growled from behind her "Where the hell do you think you're goin?"

Closing her eyes and trying to take a deep calming breath didn't work. She tried, she really did, but her anger had been on the edge of her sleeve since Rick had returned without Daryl.

Spinning on him she shoved her finger into his chest "Wherever the hell I want. Last I checked Daryl Dixon you lost any say in what I do when you decided to move out. That is what you did –you just up and left. So unless you want to give me a damn good reason why you did you can. Fuck. Off."

Her breathing had increased and she tried to do the deep calming breath thing again.

One.

Two.

Three.

They were still not helping, mainly because the person she was most pissed at was still glaring at her like she was in the wrong. So she decided to turn back to Rick –the man looked more than uncomfortable. "Listen Rick, I wasn't really asking you. I'm going and I'm going alone."

She turned to leave and was met with Daryl's chest blocking her way. She moved to step around him and he moved to stand in front of her again. This had gone on for a good minute and it probably looked comedic to anyone else but she had had enough. She pulled her hand back and she slapped him across the face. He was caught off guard that was the only reason she could think of why she was able to push him to the ground.

When she went to step over his legs he grabbed her leg and she fell down hard. Her hands barely able to catch herself.

Turning so that she was lying on her back "You son of a bitch" she screamed then kicked him. Hitting him in his rib –she felt sorry for a second when she saw the flash of pain on his face but she took her opportunity and jumped up. Walking quickly to the gate she had to look at Merle as she opened the door to get out of the cells.

"Not that I'm not impressed Kaitlyn but you know I can't let you go out there." Merles voice sounded a little rougher than she remembered but it wasn't the time to reminisce with someone she once loved like a brother.

"Don't you fucking talk to me. I know what you did to Glen, you are just as dead to me now as you were when I thought you were last week. I want nothing to do with you. I'm just glad Cora is dead so she wouldn't have to be disappointed with what you are."

"Damn woman you gotta a sharp tongue." He looked hurt that she hadn't run into his arms and welcomed him home. What did he expect? He had become a monster from what she saw and heard. Hell he was the right hand man to the Governor.

"Kaitlyn, please…"

"That is not my fucking name! It's Kat or Katheryn." She had never told Merle her real name but he knew it wasn't Kaitlyn and in that moment him calling her that annoyed the hell out of her.

He held his hands –well hand up. "Alright. Forgive me. But you gotta think. What you're thinkin of doin right now is suicide. I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now. I know how he thinks and what he does in situations like this. He wants y'all eradicated and you wouldn't get a mile away from here before you were dead."

"What do you know? How can I even trust you?"

"That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to. I know you don't much like me right now but darlin –I love ya. Just because you had a little hissy fit doesn't change that, you and Daryl are all the family I got. I won't let you get yourself killed. "

All she could do was glare at him and damn the man but he didn't flinch. She didn't care she had made up her mind. Walking around him she started toward the door that would lead her out to the courtyard.

"GET BACK HERE" someone yelled and it made her stop. Was that Daryl? Slowly turning her head she met him right in the eyes and he was pissed. What did he have to pissed about? Now wasn't the time for this shit, the longer she was in here the more likely the Governor was going to get away.

The only reason she was walking back toward him was because she saw something that caught her eye. She was standing in front of him and both were breathing heavy but neither were talking. Then she reached up and pulled, never breaking eye contact with him. The necklace he was wearing snapping off his neck –holding it in her hand she turned back around and walked out the door. Leaving Daryl Dixon behind her.

She had made it to the gate and she was trying to get the walkers to line up at the fence so she could kill them and be on her way. She had finally gotten the numbers of walkers down to manageable number that she could slip out and close the gate behind her. She was fully aware of the eyes that were watching her from behind.

She heard a sound, looking up and into the yard she saw someone swing a hatchet taking down a walker. Squinting her eyes she saw that it was Andrea, someone else who she thought was dead.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to help me get her inside?" she said over her shoulder. It wasn't long before Rick and Daryl were alongside her looking at what she had spotted.

"Are you alone?" Rick shouted at Andrea. Kat rolled her eyes his shouting just bringing the attention of more walkers.

Andrea had some kind of walker leash. It was the only thing Kat could think to call it. She was leading a walker around by its neck and it seemed to keep the walkers that were in the yard away from her. Kat made note of this in case she was ever in a situation it might be useful.

Kat opened the gate and Rick pulled the woman who was once a part of the group inside the fence. Rick was not being gentle and Andrea seemed to be shocked by her treatment.

Really? Kat thought. This woman was sleeping with their enemy and she wanted a red carpet rolled out. Hell people used to blow themselves up before the apocalypse –for all we knew she had some kind of bomb attached to her.

Inside the prison it was decided that Andrea was not in fact a suicide bomber –that was a relief. Kat watched as Andrea reunited with everyone and all it did was annoy her. The woman didn't have the common sense to figure out that if a member of the group wasn't standing in front of her then they were dead. Nope, she just kept asking about people –Lori? T-Dog?

She couldn't deal with the pleasantries anymore so she spoke up stopping them "Is he back at Woodbury?"

Andrea looked at her "What?"

"Is your boyfriend back at Woodbury?"

"Yeah." She responded

Kat took the time to give another hate filled glare at Daryl. He had cost her a lot of time trying to stop her. Common sense told her that she wouldn't have caught up with him but it still pissed her off and Daryl deserved all her hate.

She forced herself to come back into the conversation. Rick was speaking ", we had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first."

"Well, he's lying. He killed an inmate who survived in here. We liked him. He was one of us."

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." Andrea said to Glen and Maggie

"That was days ago."

"I told you, I came as soon as I could. What have you told them?" Andrea asked and set her eyes on Michonne.

"She didn't tell us anything. The fact that you 'came as soon as you could' tells me that you were either afraid to leave or you were being held there. Either way I don't like you. So don't turn your hurt feelings on Michonne." Kat said and she liked seeing the injured look Andrea's face held. Andrea was too close to this Governor and that made her dangerous –Kat should've left her outside the gate. Now she has the advantage of knowing how many people they have and where exactly they sleep in the prison.

"I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't really like you back in Atlanta" Kat said while shrugging and she heard Merle chuckle "You chose Andrea he almost killed Michonne, Daryl, Glen, and Maggie right under your nose and he would have killed us."

"With his finger on the trigger." Andrea pointed at Merle "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out." Kat couldn't argue about it being Merle's fault but right now the group couldn't look broken in front of Andrea.

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will." Rick spoke up. Kat nodded at his words.

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

"You know better than that." Merle decided to speak up and Kat was glad it wasn't some comment meant to rile anyone up.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel questioned

"No." Andrea responded and had the decency to look at the ground as she did

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl spoke and Kat refused to acknowledge the shiver that went up her spine. He was clearly pissed and his voice had dropped down an octave –it reminded her of his bedroom voice. Stop that. We are still pissed at him.

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one." Glen said and it was the first time she had seen the usually calm man so worked up.

"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"We aren't alone. We have each other –our family. You might see as a pathetic group who has lost a lot but we are strong and I guarantee you that when he comes back we will be ready for him. You want to make this right, get us inside." Kat spoke as she was getting up from the wall she was leaning against.

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick said and walked out of the cellblock.

Kat was tempted to follow him but she decided that she needed some Judith time. Taking the gun that was still under her shirt off she placed it on the table near Carol. Then she made her way into the cell where Judith was awake and chewing on her hands.

"Does that taste yummy?" she asked the baby as she picked her up.

Of course the baby didn't respond but Kat kept talking to her "How is the pretty girl doing? Are you hungry? I don't think your hands are going to fill you up –let's get you something else to eat huh?"

Walking back into the room where she had left everyone she enjoyed the barely noticeable weight that she carried in her arms. She was used to making a bottle one-handed now –she didn't want to put Judith down so she had figured it out pretty quickly.

"Can I hold her?" Kat stiffened up at the sounds of Andrea's voice behind her.

"No"

"What happened to you Kat? When did you get so cold?"

Beth must have sensed that Kat was getting angry because, bless her heart, she was by her side and taking Judith from her arms. Kat allowed the friendly face to take the baby but she never looked away from Andrea. In fact she turned her head to the side and examined the woman who decided she could judge Kat.

"Cold? I'm not cold Andrea I'm practical. That baby is not going anywhere near you. You see- the way I see it, you are the cold one. You left Michonne to be with the Governor. You and her were together an awful long time –just the two of you trusting one another to survive then you go an abandoned her for some guy you just met." Kat knew what it felt like to be abandoned and she was going to use that angle.

She continued "Even now Andrea you were using the 'you've known me since Atlanta' and you are still taking the side of a man who tried to kill us. What do you want me to do? Give ya a hug? I will but I can't guarantee I won't stab you with my knife as I pull away. I'm cold because the Governor made me this way. This world did and I am done –with all of it."

Kat walked away from the idiot woman and grabbed Judith from Beth. Then her and baby Judy were making their way up to her guard tower. She needed to get away from people but she didn't want to be alone and Judith was the perfect company. Normally she would have asked Daryl but not anymore.

 **Merle's POV**

He hesitantly knocked on the door. It was so soft he thought she might not have heard him –which wasn't like him at all. Normally he would've just walked right in and demand that she talk to him. To be honest she was scaring him –which was why he had been staring at this room for damn near an hour before he worked up the nerve to walk up the steps.

She pulled the door open and she was holding Rick's baby. She took one look at him and started to close the door again. He decided to be brave and stuck his boot in the doorway –stopping it from shutting.

She sighed but she walked away from the door –allowing him to come inside.

"Just try to keep your loud mouth down –she's sleeping." Kat whispered to him as she sat back on a single mattress on the floor.

"Motherhood still looks good on ya" he said and tried to be as quit as he knew how to be.

She just shrugged at his comment. He had always admired her –she was always so strong no matter what was going on, she was the one that kept it together.

"I'm sorry" It was maybe the third time in Merle Dixons life that he had said those words and meant it. She knew he didn't apologize to just anyone but she was someone who truly needed to hear it.

"For what?" she asked him

"Don't make me do it woman. I said the words ain't that enough?"

"If you want me to accept your apology I want to hear what exactly you're sorry about."

She wasn't going to let him off easy it seemed. He took in a deep breath and sat down on the floor next to her bed.

"I'm sorry for leaving y'all back in Atlanta. I was stupid and couldn't cope –you said Cora was going to die and I didn't want to believe it so I escaped to cocaine city. Did and said some mighty stupid shit and I was punished for it" he held what used to be his right hand up "I didn't want to leave you girls and Daryl but I was picked up by the Governor and his men. When I went back to the quarry no one was there. I searched for a while but I had no clue where y'all went so I had to give up the search. I never thought y'all were dead though." He watched as she laid Judith down on the mattress beside her. Then she scooted over to sit beside him against the wall.

"I never blamed you for leaving Merle –yeah it was stupid but I get it. Ya know Cora never thought you were dead." She reached for a bag and pulled out something and handed it to him.

It was a folded up piece of paper, it took him a while to unfold it one handed but once he managed he was looking at a drawing. He knew the artwork –he'd seen enough of it. It was Cora's and she had drawn her family. Kaityln, Daryl, Cora, and Merle were standing side by side and there were trees around them and the sun, sporting some shades, was shining.

He looked at it and he clenched his jaw. He knew that she was dead but seeing the picture made it too real. She had drawn this and the little girl included him in her family.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Kaitlyn –I mean Kat."

"You can call me Kaitlyn. I kinda missed it" She put her hand on his knee "I'm glad your back. I'm still pissed at what you did to Glen but I really did miss you Merle."

"Yeah not one of my finest moments. I'm sorry about that to." He looked over at Judith as she was starting to stir "She's a cute kid"

"Well most babies are" she said and patted his knee one last time before she got up and picked the baby up. "Wanna hold her?"

He didn't know how to answer that –He had legit only held one baby. That was when he was a kid and when his mom brought home Daryl from the hospital. It was only for a little bit and his mother was right beside him the whole time.

He was nervous again as she sat back down beside him but this time she was holding the baby –It might as well have been a bomb with how he was acting.

She reached over, baby in hand, and laid her against his chest. The little head landing on his chest. He was careful not to use his right hand –since he had taped a very large knife to the end of it. His left hand held the baby to his chest, it felt weird having this little thing in his arms. This thing that needed to depend on someone else to keep her alive was tugging at his heart.

"You know my brothers an ass. He shouldn't have left you but he loves you."

"Well I don't care." She crossed her arms over her chest and it reminded him of when Cora would throw a tantrum about not getting ice cream.

"Don't act like a spoiled brat. At least talk to my baby brother."

"Merle I am willing to forgive you but don't push me on this. You have no clue what's in my mind so back the hell off."

"Okay. I surrender. I also saw your little exchange with blondie down there." She had impressed him but she was also a different person. When he had asked Daryl about it –his brother seemed just as concerned. He told him that she wasn't like that when he left for Woodbury. "This rage –you gotta let it go baby girl. Otherwise it's going to eat up who you once were and I gotta say this new you –she's scary as hell."

"Well, your brother made this 'new me' and the new me is the one who is going to survive on her own. I'm done relying on people." She took Judith back from him, and he was a little saddened at the loss of comfort the baby had given him. "Now get out."


	46. Chapter 46

Erudessa-gabrielle, galwidanatitud, and MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon as always thank you for your reviews and for your continued reading. I know that Kat is taking the whole thing pretty hard but I promise they will reunite –just not anytime really soon. The way I have it playing out in my head, the wait might be worth it. I hope so. Thanks!

Chapter 46

 **Kat's POV**

She had stayed in her room, away from everyone but Judith, well into the night. She would have preferred to stay hidden away longer but the little traitor needed another bottle. She forced herself to get up and walk down the steps –it was eerily quiet in the cell block.

The only sound was Judith's fussy grunts, letting everyone know she was hungry. Rick was at the bottom of the steps and she handed his baby to him. She had pretty much kidnapped the kid all day so it was only right to let him spend some time with his own child.

She went to go make a bottle and in doing so she had to walk by everyone. They were all sitting on the floor or against the walls of the cell block. Nobody was talking and everyone looked pretty solemn. It was like a funeral. Unfortunately is was their premature funeral, the Governor had them out numbered, manned, and armed. They didn't stand a chance.

She chose not to think about that right now –it wouldn't change anything. She set to work with methodically making a bottle for Judith. She could do that –it was within her control.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had been leaning up against a wall not really looking at anything particular but his vision kept landing on the guard tower. She was up there and he wanted to go to her, he had tried several times but Merle had stopped him.

"Just give her time" was what he would say. Daryl thought she'd had enough time. They could be dead tomorrow and she wanted to sulk around.

Everything inside him was hurting –it was his fault. He knew he did this, but damn if he wanted it to stop. This woman he had seen since he had made it back from the prison –she wasn't his Kat. How could she change so much in such a short time?

He hated himself –he had done this to her. He pushed off from his spot on the wall and followed after his woman. She was going to listen to what he had to say, he didn't deserve it but he wasn't going to die with them like this.

Her back was to him and she was making a bottle for Little Ass-Kicker. She was spending a lot of time with the baby. He needed her full attention right now so he waited for her to have the prepared bottle in her hand then he stood in front of her.

Last time he tried to block her path it did not go well for either of them but what he had to say was important and he was willing to risk another ass kicking to say it.

Her eyes narrowed on him when she saw him. She opened her mouth to say something but must have thought better of it because she closed her mouth and clenched her jaw. He could see the anger she held and it put him in his own personal hell –knowing that the anger was directed at him.

She started to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. He was fully prepared for her to retaliate in some way but she just stood there. Him holding her arm and her just staring past him.

He had no clue what to say. Fuck –he should've thought of something before he cornered her to talk. Daryl Dixon you have got to start thinking, he scolded himself. He wasn't much for words –never had been.

So he said the only thing he could think of "I'm sorry."

Which judging by her face was apparently the wrong thing to say. "That's all? Really?" she yanked her arm from his grip "I tell ya what Daryl, I'll say 'I forgive you' but I don't mean it. It's just what people say when someone says 'I'm sorry'. We will never be what we were –you left me here!"

She put the bottle on the table and turned so that she was fully facing him "Do you get how much that hurt? The only reason I have even tried to live this long was because of your dumb ass. I would have loved to given up long ago –after Cora. I stayed for you." She ran her hands over her face and he wanted to take her into his arms. He actually raised his arms but he slowly lowered them when she continued talking.

Her voice louder than before "After the farm –I lived for you. I needed to find you so _you_ wouldn't be alone. Down in the tombs –I screamed and beat at that door and it wasn't because I was scared of dying or because I wanted to live. Honestly I don't want to anymore. You were the reason I was living –I couldn't leave you." She had tears streaming down her cheeks "And you –you go and leave me but not because you had to. No you chose to. You actively said "Fuck it". I've fought like hell to stay with you and the first chance you get –you fucking bail."

This time when he reached for her he didn't stop himself. Wrapping his arms around her she laid her head on his shoulder. Then she quickly pulled away and shoved him backwards "No. I wish you hadn't of found me in the tombs. I was ready to die. Ready to see Cora again. Ready to stop fighting every single damn day and be at peace. I only fought so hard for you and because I didn't want you to think I had given up. I didn't want you to think I was a failure. How fucking pathetic is that?"

He watched her turn around, grabbing the bottle, then she walked back out. He had come here to talk but he had gotten a measly two words out. He grabbed his crossbow and went out to the courtyard. He was pissed at himself for what he had done to Kat. He needed to be alone so he took watch.

He was sitting in the quiet of the tower –only the sounds of the walkers that the Governor had let in making noise. He thought over what Kat had said to him and he was scared at what she had said, she had wanted to die. He didn't know how to deal with that.

She was right she had fought time and time again to get back to him and he just up and left. On his own free will. She had every right to be mad at him. To hate him. He still loved her but he didn't deserve her.

 **Kat's POV**

Everyone was looking at her –great. That meant that everyone had heard her. She handed the bottle to Rick and when he looked up at her she hated what she saw in his eyes. "I don't need your fucking pity" she said and walked away.

"Kat" he called after her but she wasn't in the mood to hear any pep talks.

What she said to Daryl she had meant. It hurt like hell knowing that the only reason you were living was able to cast you aside with no issue.

She was fine with dying and she hoped it was soon but she would also fight until she couldn't anymore. Though it wouldn't be for Daryl, not anymore.

She would survive as long as she could for herself, Cora, Jim, Jacqui, Dale, T-Dog, Lori, Axel. When she died any memories that she had of those people would be lost –like they were never there.

It would happen to her soon enough, and she hated the thought of just being erased. Her family who was no longer here deserved better. So as she went to sleep in the solitude of the guard tower she kept repeating the names of everyone she had lost. Forcing herself to remember them –so that they weren't forgotten.

* * *

She was woken up by the sounds of someone knocking on her door. "Yeah" she asked as she opened the door.

She was surprised to hear Rick's voice "Get dressed. We're going on a run. We are leaving in twenty." Then he walked back down the stairs.

"Well good morning to you to." She grumbled as she closed the door and started to pull out a shirt to change into. She would need to do laundry soon –maybe she could ask Carol? Nah it wouldn't be fair to ask her to do her laundry. Plus they had bigger issues than finding a shirt that had minimal blood stains.

She was still talking under her breath "Thanks for asking. Sure I'd love to go." It irritated her that Rick had made it a demand and not a question. Everything irritated her these days and she needed to reel that in.

Pulling her hair back into a messy bun that probably set a little too high on top of her head she re-tied her shoes and started down to where Rick was. Michonne and Carl were standing with him and apparently they were waiting on her. Which was ridiculous because he said twenty minutes and she had been less than five. Did he mean twenty seconds?

As they were walking out she stopped to give Judith a quick kiss. Beth was holding her and for some reason she gave Beth a quick kiss on top of her head. Never know when the last time you will see someone is.

They were taking the car that Shane had fixed up back when they were stuck on that highway outside of the farm. Shoving a bag into the back of it she watched as an exhausted looking Daryl came out of a watch tower. He walked toward them and he stopped beside Rick. She caught him glance at her but he didn't bother to talk to her. It stung a little but she had made it clear she was pissed and wanted nothing to do with him. She should be happy.

Jesus when did her life become so drama filled? You would think in the apocalypse where the dead were literally reanimated just to eat the living, she wouldn't want to be so petty. It was simpler when they were just fighting off becoming a meal for a walker. She longed for those days. But she decided that she was committed –she loved Daryl Dixon but he had hurt her in a way she was not prepared for. So, petty it was. Mature right?

"We should be back by nightfall" she heard Rick tell Daryl "Hold down the fort for us?"

"Yeah you got it. I was gonna move a car in front of that gate- maybe stop another car from barreling through if he tries again." Daryl was always thinking a head –of ways to survive.

"All right." Rick said and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Be careful" She thought Daryl had meant that to be said to Rick but she looked up and he was staring at her. She nodded at him and walked around to the front of the car. See she acknowledged his presence she was getting better.

"I guess I'm driving" she said when she saw that Michonne and Carl were in the backseat of the car.

Merle was kind enough to open the gate for her to drive through. Maybe someone with two hands would have been a better choice but he did it quickly and smiled at her as she drove through. She smiled back and threw her hand up. Then she made her way through the field of walkers –trying to avoid hitting too many. Toward the end it had become impossible to not hit one or two. She was definitely not driving on the way back. The hard thuds were sickening.

Once out on the open road she noticed that no one was talking. Still funeral quiet. Then she saw someone up ahead –they were moving too fast and with too much grace to be a walker. She didn't slow down as they came up to the man and she ignored his pleas "Hey! Hey! Slow down! Slow down! Slow- I'm begging you! No! Please!"

She didn't even bother to look in the rear view mirror at the man she had left to more than likely die. No one in the car had objected so she took it as a universal vote to leave him. People could not be trusted.

About a mile past the man she had left, there was an accident on the road. Cars that were long forgotten were blocking the way. Kat was glad that the road didn't have major ditches on either side of it so she took the car off road. The ride bumpy as there was a slight incline.

She chose to ignore the dead bodies that were in the cars and the walker that was trapped under a truck that had rolled onto its side. Then the car stopped moving. She increased the pressure on the gas pedal but the rear tires were spinning in the mud.

She turned to Rick who was staring at her "Sorry" she said and gave an apologetic look.

She jumped when a walker was at Rick's window trying to get inside the car. Then there were more beside Carl's and one by her side. She watched it for a second. It was gnawing his teeth against the window clearly trying to get to her –she liked walkers as an enemy. They weren't shady or tactical. They had one goal –to eat you. She could handle that.

She had counted about five walkers surrounding the car. Surprisingly everyone in the car remained calm. No one freaked out, they were safe for now and they would figure a way out of the situation. This was a very minor case of the 'you're fucked'.

Right on cue Rick turned around and calmly said 'Cover your ears". Kat did and after each gunshot she still jumped. She knew they were coming but her body just reacted.

Once the walkers were dead, everyone got out of the car. Kat went to look for a stick or something big enough that the car could get traction on. Rick and Carl looked through some suitcases in one of the wrecked cars.

"I found this" she held out a couple of the bigger sticks she could find.

"This'll work" Rick took them then wrapped a shirt around the end of the sticks.

He was giving Carl a Boy Scout lesson on how to get your car out of the mud. Kat approved –it was a life skill you would need in this world. A skill to survive.

"We wouldn't have to do this if she didn't get us stuck." Carl said and gave a playful smile back at Kat.

She didn't know what to say, she was standing there with her mouth open. Then Rick made her more shocked "It's my fault for letting her drive. I knew she was a terrible driver. Remember when she hit that parked car outside of Loganville."

"That is not what happened" She started to argue. She didn't need the Grimes boys ganging up on her.

"That's right it was two cars." Rick smirked as he put the sticks under the rear tire.

"I didn't ask to drive you know." She stuck her tongue out at Carl and flicked Rick's ear.

"Hey help me. I'm begging you. Please" they stood up and looked at the sound. The man from earlier was coming -running toward them. All the smiles and jokes instantly died and Rick hit the side of the car to let Michonne know to try and drive again.

It still didn't budge so Rick and Kat started to push on the back of the car hoping to get it moving. Michonne hit the gas again and it jerked forward. Unfortunately so did Kat and she landed face first in the mud.

"Are you fucking kiddin me?" she said under her breath as she looked at the mess she was.

Rick helped her up. She saw his stupid smile and she heard Carl and Michonne laughing from inside the car.

She sat down in the back with Carl –happy to let someone else drive. She didn't need the aggravation.

The car lurched forward and she turned to look at the still laughing Carl "You don't speak a word of this to Daryl or Merle."

 **Daryl's POV**

The car was in front of the gate and he was inside trying to get a drink. The man he hadn't talk too much, Tyreese, was there and his sister Sasha was taking watch in the tower outside.

"Hey. I'm Ty" he said to Daryl as he walked by

"Daryl"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner but it was pretty crazy around here."

"Yeah" Daryl laughed at the man putting what they were going through so lightly. But this man was on their side and he appreciated that.

"Kat. She spoke highly of you." Daryl stiffened at the sound of her name "I know I haven't known her long –any of you people. But she is a good person. I don't know if she had killed anyone before Allen and Ben but she seemed to have taken it pretty hard."

Daryl had no clue what or who the man was talking about. Allen? Ben? Kat had killed them?

"Who's Allen and Ben?"

"I thought you knew. They were a part of our group. Kat found us in the tombs –saved us. Allen he lost his wife. He wasn't thinking straight but Kat overheard him talking about over taking the prison and Kat put a stop to it. She gave them the chance to leave but they didn't. They attacked her and Kat killed them." Ty stopped to look at Daryl "Like I said she was pretty broken up about it."

Daryl nodded. Apparently a lot had happened in the day he was gone. Once again she had needed him and he wasn't there. She probably didn't have the time to process killing two more people before she realized that he wasn't coming back. When she had killed that man months back she was broken up by it. She had nightmares for a couple of weeks, she never said anything but she would wake up sweating and breathing hard. Then he had done what he could –he'd hold her until she went back to sleep. She had gone through this latest on her own.

All he knew was that Kat was different, he just hoped it wasn't too late to get her back.

He left Tyreese and went to go check on the rest of his people. Hershel was reading from the bible, no surprise there. What was surprising was seeing Merle sitting beside the man –and from what Daryl could tell Merle was holding his own in scripture reading. His brother had always loved to read but Daryl had never seen him pick up the good book. He was shocked but didn't want to interrupt them.

Maggie and Glen were taking stock of their ammo and weapons. From what Daryl could see it was too scarce a number. The odds of them winning this war with the Governor was not looking good. They were clearly the long shot.

"We good?" he asked the couple

"Yeah. We'd be better if Rick comes back with those guns." Maggie answered and looked up while cleaning a gun.

"He will" Daryl wanted to believe that Rick would pull through but if he was being honest he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

He noticed Glen had not spoken to him during their interaction and he got it. Glen was pissed that he had brought his brother back. Merle fucked up and made a huge mistake but he would make it right. His brother was quite the charmer.

Making his last round he looked into Beth's cell. She was holding a sleeping Judith and walking around the cell. From what he could see babies were pretty easy to take care of –they just ate and slept. Judith was a sweetheart though and Daryl knew that she had Kat wrapped around her finger. He hated to see what she would be like when she could actually ask for things. He knew of at least three people who would bend over backwards for her –and he was one of them.

Leaving everyone to do their thing he went back out to the courtyard. He waved at Sasha in the watch tower to make sure that she was okay. He took the metal picnic tables that lined the courtyard and started to lay them in positions that they could use as cover if they were fired at again. They had been completely unprepared last time the Governor attacked. He wasn't here for the whole thing. What he had seen, was the prisons two best fighters pretty much trapped outside the prison. Kat actually outside the fence and Rick was vulnerable out in the open not far from her.

Moving the heavy tables was surprisingly soothing –it was mindless work and it kept his mind off of Kat. She would be back soon but he wasn't going to push anything. That had not worked the last two times he tried.

 **Kat's POV**

Pulling up to the town that she used to teach in. She forgot that she used to be a teacher –that felt like another lifetime ago. She wondered if any of her old students were still alive –probably not. At least she had Carl. Maybe once this thing with Woodbury settled down she could start giving Carl lessons again. Then Judith would need proper schooling –none of that common core crap they had been pushing them to teach.

She followed behind Rick as he went into his old police station. Walking up to the gun locker Kat didn't have much hope that there would be anything left. The rest of the station looked ransacked and guns would be the first to go.

She had been right and Rick kicked a desk in his frustration. It would have been nice if the guns were still here but it is what it is.

"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked

Kat laughed "Michonne, did you see that stoplight outside the station? That is the only one in the town. It is literally a one stoplight town."

"There's other places to check. May not have as many guns as were in here, but-" Rick said. God love the man he was trying.

Michonne cut Rick off "We need as many guns as were in here. Ammo, too."

"Yeah, we do. But right now, I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street- bars, a liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I signed the permits. They might still be there." Rick paused for a second and looked at Kat then at Michonne "Do you have a problem with that approach?" he asked but Kat knew it wasn't directed at her.

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem. One is better than none." Then she handed him a single bullet that she had picked off the ground.

At least they weren't walking away empty handed.

Walking back down the sidewalk that led to the town she paused to look at a pile of burnt corpses.

"Rick these are still smoldering." She said to her friend.

He nodded and pulled his gun out of his holster. Michonne followed his lead and pulled her sword off her back. When they came up to the main road it looked like some kind of Mad Max obstacle course had been laid out.

"What is that?" Michonne asked but no one knew what they were coming up on so her question was left unanswered.

Looking at her feet Kat read _'Turn Around And Live'_ That had been spray painted on the ground. She was about to heed its warning but Rick stepped right over it and went into the land of crazy. I guess we are just going to go in there then.

She made sure to stay close to Carl –this place gave her the creeps. Spikes were everywhere and it looked like the streets were lined with debris to funnel people or walkers into a certain area. It screamed trap to her but no one else seemed to care so she would stay quiet.

She was quiet until she saw rats in cages and a few birds. The poor things had blood spattered all over them. Bells were ringing in her head –Crazy people so this type of stuff. We already have a one-eyed crazy person to deal with, they didn't need another.

"It looks like someone's already made this theirs." She couldn't keep quiet anymore

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for. Couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here." She forced her feet to follow Rick but she kept Carl at her side.

Ducking under some barbed wire that stretched across the road she heard a walker coming from behind them. Michonne started to walk toward the newcomer but Rick stopped her "Wait. She'll get caught"

She watched as the walker did just that. Running into the barbed wire they had just avoided. Then a loud gunshot rang out and the head of the walker fell backwards.

Kat grabbed Carl and ducked down "Hands!" Came a muffled voice and Kat looked up to see a lone gunman standing on top of a roof. She immediately showed her hands to him. "Now you drop what you got and you go. Your guns, your shoes, and that sword. All of it. Ten seconds." Then the son of a bitch started to count.

"10"

"Run for the car now." Rick said to Carl

"We need that rifle." Michonne added. Kat wasn't sure if the woman knew this but the man holding said rifle was pointing it at them. They had no bargaining power in this situation.

"9…8…" The man continued to count.

"I think I can get up there." Michonne once again speaking but Kat was still unsure how the woman planned on scaling four stories and overpowering the guy. All without getting one of them shot. Nope Kat was calling bullshit.

"7…6…"

"Kat. Take carl" Rick said before he started to fire at the man. Kat knew what he wanted her to do and she grabbed his son and led him to cover. It was behind a pickup truck and the bullets were ricocheting off of it.

Kat had lost sight of Michonne and Rick. "Stay here Carl. Don't move. Promise me." She told the boy who looked really calm for being in the middle of a gun fight.

"I promise"

She tipped his hat down and came around the back of the truck. Gun pointed at the roof the man was on. He wasn't there but Michonne sure as hell was. What the hell? The woman was a damn superhero or something.

"Rick" she whispered but still loud enough that he could hopefully hear her.

"I'm fine" he responded "Do you have visual on the guy?"

"Nothing" she told him, her eyes searching everywhere for the man who had fired at them.

Then she spotted him coming from her left –she was in his direct line of fire. Which meant he was near Carl. Running further into his maze she was praying that she wouldn't get shot, but she needed his attention drawn to her and not to Rick's son.

"Comin in hot" she shouted as she saw Rick ducked behind some barrels. Luckily Rick took her weird choice of words as what she meant. He stood up and fired one shot –taking the guy that was shooting behind her down.

"You okay?" He asked her

"Yeah." She nodded "Carl?"

"Still here"

Rick and Kat stood over the man. Kat kept her gun pointed at his head –just in case. In horror movies they always come back for one last scare.

"He's wearing body armor." Rick hit his chest and a hollow thud sounded. "He's alive."

"Do we care?" Michonne asked

She watched the buildings, not sure if this guy was alone. Rick removed the mask that the guy was wearing. "Yeah. We care" he said to Michonne's question.

Looking down she was shocked to see a familiar face. It was the father of one of her students, Duane. Duane Jones and this was Morgan. She barely knew the man, she had only taught half that school year. Having to go on sabbatical to take care of Cora. Duane was a good kid though.

They walked up to the room that Morgan had come out of "Keep an eye out for booby traps. Looks like he's gotten pretty creative so far." Rick said while looking over the spikes that were in front of the door. Kat agreed Morgan was nothing if not a survivor. There were some nifty tricks he had come up with.

"Do you think Duane is in there?" Kat asked she was concerned for her former student.

She started to walk forward, having to duck under the spikes that Morgan had put up. She was about to step on the welcome mat when Michonne's voice stopped her "Don't. Booby traps."

Kat looked down and realized that it was weird to have a welcome mat outside a door surrounded by Barbed wire and spikes. It was giving off the wrong vibe. Lifting the mat she saw that Morgan had chiseled out the concrete there and replaced it with a whole lot of knives that were sticking straight up.

"Thank you." She said to Michonne and mentally scolded herself. She had to be more aware of her surroundings.

Then Rick came up, as far as the spikes would allow, to the door. He was carrying Morgan in a fireman's carry and it was a hell of a time trying to get the dead weight through the door. They ended up laying him on the ground and Kat pulled his arms dragging him under the spikes.

Rick went back to carrying him and she took the lead. Carl was behind Rick then Michonne in the back. At the top of the stairs she noticed a wire. She would've missed it had she not scolded herself earlier.

"Watch the wire. Top of the stairs" She yelled down the steps to Carl and Michonne.

She helped Rick over the wire and then pulled back the curtain that blocked the entryway. She came face to face with an axe –one that looked like it had been used. Good thing she didn't step on that wire. An axe to the face is a terrible way to end a day.

Walking ahead of Rick and into a room down the hall she was amazed. "Holy Shit" she whispered. It was like an apocalyptic heaven. There were grenades, hundreds of guns, ammo. Everything they would need.

"I showed him that weapons locker last year." Rick said as he laid Morgan down on a cot.

"And it had all of this in it? What kind of police were you guys?" She asked

"No, not even half. He's been busy."

Michonne and Carl started to load bags full of guns. Kat was looking over the writing that was scribbled all over the wall. _'Clear'_ was repeated often. Then she turned to Rick he was looking at something on his wall. She walked over to him and she let out a sigh when she read ' _Duane Turned'_. She had hoped that the kid would've made it. But it explains why Morgan had clearly gone off the deep end.

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay." Rick said and he turned toward Michonne.

"He tried to kill us." She responded

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were."

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers. He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do."

"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it."

"Have you taken a look around this place? The axe, the spikes, the walls."

"You think he's crazy?"

"No. I think he's dangerous."

Kat couldn't argue with Michonne's logic but she was on Rick's side. She had known him before he went nutso. He had volunteered to chaperone several fieldtrips. So she let Rick and Michonne figure it out and she went to find Carl. He had wondered off into another room.

He was staring at a very large hand drawn map that was on a wall. "What do you see?" She asked him

"It's our neighborhood." He pointed to it and his finger landed on a house that had _'Ricks House'_ labeled above it. Then a red line was scratched through it and _'Burnt Out'_ was beside it.

"It's gone." Carl said and looked up at her

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house? Carl." Rick asked from behind them

"I -I just wanted to come." Carl replied but she knew he hadn't just wanted to come. She remembered the time that Daryl had taken her to her house. It was therapeutic almost –being able to say goodbye to it. The second time she left her home –she knew it was for good so it was closure.

Her attention was brought around as she heard a very loud crunch then chewing. She watched Rick's exasperated face as he asked Michonne "We're eating his food now?"

She looked up to Michonne who was enjoying a protein bar. She shrugged "The mat said 'Welcome.'"

Kat couldn't help but laugh. The woman did have a sense of humor.

"Will you go on a run with me?" She looked down and saw Carl asking her the question.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs and there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner."

"Carl." Rick started to protest

"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps. I'll have Kat with me."

"If your dad says it's all right, but we are going to need help carrying the box."

"What?"

"If we are gonna get a crib, we have to get the box. It's big and heavy. I hurt my shoulder when I landed on the ground earlier. We are gonna need help carrying the box." Her shoulder was fine but she wanted an excuse to bring Michonne along. Carl had been giving the poor woman the stink eye since she had gotten to the prison. She knew the kid would like her if he gave her a chance. Plus she knew he wasn't just going to get a crib –though they would definitely be stopping in that store after they did what he was set on doing. Judith needed a proper bed –not a box.

"I'll go to" Michonne volunteered.

"That's the deal Carl. You stick with Kat and Michonne and if y'all get into trouble you holler I'll hear ya." Rick said and Carl agreed to his terms.

Walking outside she followed Carl "So where we goin kid?" she asked him.

"I need to get Judith something before we get the crib. It's personal." He said to her and looked back at Michonne.

"Alright, you keep your secrets. We are still tagging along though."

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks. Kat watched as Carl walked by the baby store that he had talked about. They didn't say anything. Michonne, Carl, and her were walking in a straight line –side by side. Only Carl knew where they were going.

They hadn't encountered any walkers on the street. Morgan must have a perimeter set up around a section of the town. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working for him though.

Carl led them to a place that she had lunch at often when she worked in this town. King County Café. It was once an old train depot that someone converted into a restaurant. The tracks, long unused, sat behind the building. She watched as Carl wiped the dirt from the front door and peeked inside.

She had no clue what Carl would want for Judith in the place. His hand went for the door knob and she stopped him by putting her hand on top of his. She jerked her head, letting him know to follow her. There was no way he was going in there by himself –and they needed to talk to figure out what his goal was.

"You think I was gonna let you go in there, big guy? Your dad would have my hide" She told him but tried to make it sound like she wasn't scolding him. He was a tough kid but he still felt like he needed to prove himself to everyone.

"We came out here to help." Michonne said to Carl "So let us"

"You came out here for common interests. We have the same enemy and the same problem. And that's why you're here. That's it." Kat was shocked when Carl turned on the other woman.

Kat bent down on her knee so that she was eye level with him, "Carl Grimes. Michonne is here to help us. You've seen the Spiderman shit she can pull. Do you honestly think she couldn't just go back to Morgan's and take what she wanted? She is sticking with us bud. She is just as lost as we are –Governor or not. She is one of us –she fought for our people. Let her help."

"This is important. I'm going to do this. You can't stop me" Carl said and Kat knew that whatever he was after was important to him. She could see the tears building up in his eyes. Damnit –she hated to see him cry.

"We aren't trying to stop you. Just let us help." Kat flicked down the brim of his hat.

Carl nodded and they set to work on a plan.

Michonne was definitely a good person to have on your side. The woman thought outside the box. Which was why Kat had one of Morgan's caged rats bungeed to a skateboard and pushing it into the café.

Standing behind the door, she could hear the once dormant walkers coming to life. The rat apparently looked pretty tasty to them. Michonne and Carl were the first to go in. Kat followed after and was relieved to see the walkers trying to get to the rats. Hopefully the cages held and they could get in and out fast.

Going around the back of a counter they followed Carl's lead. No one but him knew what he was after. Kat trusted Michonne to keep Carl safe –which meant something. She stood closest to the walkers making sure their attentions stayed on the poor rats.

She heard a scuttle of some kind from behind her and then the clear metallic "shiiing" noise of Michonnes Sword. No one was screaming so Kat took that as everyone was fine. Her attention still on the walkers. Making sure they didn't hear the noise and show interest.

Carl tapped her on her shoulder –signaling that his mission was accomplished. She walked in front of him, knife in hand and rounded the partition that led to the front door. First she heard the squeaky noise of the rat –then the rat rounded the partition in front of her. It had gotten lose. Which meant that walkers were probably coming after it. She pushed Carl back as the shuffle of dead feet followed the vermin.

Michonne led the way through the back of the restaurant. Carl in the middle and Kat bringing up the rear. For some damn reason there were walkers hiding in the kitchen and they pushed on the swinging doors –worked up about a possible meal.

Michonne quickly killed them and Kat slammed her knife into a few of the walkers in front of her. They were getting really close and finally Michonne and Carl started to move again. Not wasting any time she followed them. A few walkers blocked their path but Carl fired his gun, taking down the threat.

Once they had made their way to the safety of outside, Kat heard Carl scream "No! - I've got to go back in."

Kat stayed by the door, making sure the walkers stayed on the other side. They were beating at the window, Carl's yells getting their attention.

"Where is it?" She heard Michonne ask him. Kat still had no clue what he was after in the first place so she stayed out of it and kept her attention on the door.

"We have to go back. We have to. I have to. I think it's the only one left!" He sounded so frantic, Kat was tempted to go back in herself and find whatever the hell it was.

"I don't know you. I get that. But can you do something for me?" Michonne didn't wait for him to answer "Wait here with Kat."

"I can help" Carl said

"No more bullshit. You wait here. That's how we get it done." The woman turned to Kat and nodded –letting her know that she was going in solo.

As soon as Michonne walked away Kat knocked on the door –hoping to keep the attention of the walkers on her. It wasn't 3o seconds later she heard Michonne signal her return with a "Hey".

How in the hell? She was a damn ghost.

She handed Carl a picture frame. Kat looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful Grimes family photo. Lori and Rick holding a younger Carl –all of them smiling. Kat was a little sad at seeing the reminder of Lori but it was good to remember.

She put her hand on his shoulder "I just- I just thought Judith should- should know what mom looked like." Kat understood completely. When she was packing up Daryl's stuff she left out the brag book that he had kept and the vest that Cora had loved so much. The rest she really did have every intention on burning. She flipped through the photos for the entire night –smiling as each memory was brought back to life.

"Thank you." Kat told Michonne. The woman had done something remarkable for both Carl and Judith. So as far as Kat was concerned she was part of her family now.

Michonne shrugged "I was gonna go back in anyway."

"What for?"

"I just couldn't leave this behind." Kat watched as the woman brought at a hideous looking wooden cat from behind her back. "It's just too damn gorgeous."

Laughing, Kat couldn't say it was gorgeous. The blue, red, green, and yellow patchwork design all over the cat was offensive to the eyes but to each their own.

"That is…something" she said

"I'm glad you think so, I got you one to." She pulled a smaller, palm sized version, out of her pocket "Just call me Santa Claus"

"Aw Michonne, you shouldn't have. Really." But Kat took the gift and put it in her pocket. It was a joke but it was still the first gift she had received in a long time. She would treasure it.

How had the woman managed to grab three items out from under the noses of quite a lot of walkers? All in the time frame of about thirty seconds. This woman had so much to teach her.

* * *

They had gotten a playpen with no problem. They figured a playpen would work better –Judith could use that as she got older. A crib she could outgrow. Kat even managed to find a baby carrier –it might be needed if someone needed to take Judith. It would allow them to keep their hands free so it would help in surviving.

She walked up to Rick and noticed a fresh bloodstain on his shoulder.

"Everything all right?" she asked him and looked at the wound.

"Yeah. I was about to come looking for y'all. I heard gunshots."

"We are fine, nothing we couldn't handle. I'm gonna talk to him." She motioned her head to Morgan who was putting the bodies of some walkers on a stretcher.

"Be careful. He –He's different. Not like he was before."

"Who is?" she asked him and started to walk toward the man.

* * *

"Hey Morgan. Do you remember me?" she kept her distance from the man. It was obvious that he was the cause of Rick's fresh wound.

He looked up at her and then went back to the walkers "Mrs. Patrick. Right?"

"Yeah that's me." She didn't know what to say next. How ya been? You look good? There really wasn't a social etiquette that applied in the end of the world.

"Is your daughter dead?" he asked but never looked up from his task

She had to admit that it pissed her off. How carelessly he asked that. She didn't just walk up to him and say "Duane Dead?", But like she just told herself there was no social etiquette especially from a man who had a knife pit under his welcome mat.

"Yeah. She is"

"It was only a matter of time. See, 'cause people like Duane, your girl, Rick, and you –the good people, they always die. And the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people like me we have inherited the Earth." He still wasn't looking at her, which was probably a good thing because she could only imagine her face right now.

Okay –she'd had enough crazy for one day "Maybe I'll see ya around Morgan." She said then walked back to Rick. Luckily He had stayed pretty close –watching the whole exchange. She took comfort in knowing that he had her back. She needed to trust someone now that Daryl was out.

She helped Rick put the guns in the back of the car. She had made sure to grab a crossbow that looked pretty nice and all the bolts she could find. She might be mad and hating the guy right now but he was probably due for a new bow. She had no clue the last time he had changed the string on his –and as much as it was used it was probably due. If nothing else maybe he could just use the string from this one. She knew he would love the bolts, which was why she had to make sure that someone else gave them to him. Don't want Daryl thinking that she had picked any of it out for him.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 **Kat's POV**

Apparently while Rick, Michonne, Carl, and herself were on the run, Andrea made another appearance at the prison. According to Hershel she had set up a time to talk terms with the Governor. Kat knew it was a long shot with no hope of it working out but Rick had wanted to go. Probably just to talk to the one-eye asshole and see if he could get a read on him.

Kat watched as Hershel, Daryl, and Rick went over what the plan was. She had offered to go but Rick had vetoed that option pretty quick. She was worried. For all they knew they were walking into a trap and once the guys left an attack on the prison could happen.

Of course she had voiced her concerns with Rick and he nodded –clearly already thinking that could play out.

"That's why I need you here". He had told her "You, Michonne, Maggie, and Glen –y'all be prepared."

She trusted Rick and hopefully he was making the right call. In the mean time she was going to stash weapons in places around the yard. Just in case someone was pinned down, they had a chance at fighting back. There was nothing worse than being trapped with no way to defend yourself. Michonne had come out to help her and they decided to mark each spot with red spray paint –just a simple dot. Hopefully it was large enough for their group to see if they needed it.

Ty and Sasha were on watch. They made a good team –for obvious reasons. Brother/Sister duo and Kat actually trusted them. She just hoped that when shit went down the siblings stepped up and made sure her trust was well placed.

It looked like the negotiating party was ready to go so she walked over to say her goodbyes. She hugged Hershel "I'll keep an eye on your girls" she told him "You just come back".

Then it was Rick's turn she gave him a hug as well –she tried to say that she would make sure his kids were taken care of as best she could through the hug. Hopefully he understood what she was trying to say.

Then it was Daryl's turn. She wanted to be petty but it was just yesterday that she had given Beth a kiss, because 'you never know the last time you'll see someone'. He was putting his bag on his bike –She guessed Merle had given it to him or they hadn't decided to fight over whose it actually was. His new crossbow on his back and he was wearing his leather vest. The one that matched the one he had given Cora.

She suddenly felt awkward –not sure what to say. She had given the others a hug so she might as well start there, she had known him the longest. She stood in front of him waiting for him to finish up and when he turned around she gave him a quick hug. He was either shocked or didn't have time to reciprocate because she pulled away. Of course she had made sure to take a deep inhale of his scent –because ya know crazy don't quit. She hated how his smell still brought her comfort.

You be careful. I don't want to try and wrangle Merle on my own." She had tried to add some playfulness to their exchange and hopefully it worked. She didn't want the potential last time he saw her to be her glaring at him.

He nodded at her and she could tell he wanted to say more but they had a time table to keep and right now the Governor was the biggest worry. He got on his bike and she wanted to say what was left unsaid but she walked back inside. They had to get ready for war, because despite these 'negotiations' it was coming.

 **Daryl's POV**

Pulling up about half a mile away from the old barn where Rick would meet with the Governor, Daryl made sure to lead the way. Merle had told them that the Governor was a shady bastard and it was more than likely they were walking into a trap. That was why both he and Rick agreed to keep Kat and Michonne back at the prison. Not that they couldn't hold their own in a fight –but because if one of them were caught by the evil son of a bitch there was no telling what he would do to them.

The guy had pretty much already threatened Daryl with what he would do to Kat. There was no way that was happening on his watch. Luckily she had taken it pretty well and was back at the prison, no doubt trying to make sure they had their best chance at surviving whatever was coming their way.

So far this area looked pretty clear. There were no obvious signs of an ambush –in fact Daryl didn't see even one car. He did see a few bodies of walkers that were recently killed –the brownish residue that was once blood still fresh on their wounds. Rick walked up to the barn where his meeting with cyclops was going to go down. Daryl went around the side of the barn to make sure Rick wasn't ambushed inside.

He had found a window on the side that gave him a good vantage point. When he looked in he saw a table and two chairs sitting across from each other. Rick and the Governor standing diagonally from each other but not saying anything.

Once Daryl had seen the Governor remove his weapons he made his way back to the front of the barn. Hershel was pulling up and it was eerily quiet –Daryl had a bad feeling. For all he knew a convoy of guns were headed toward them or back to the prison and he wouldn't be able to do much of anything. This whole plan was stupid.

Hearing the sound of a car approaching he raised his crossbow and watched as Andrea, some nerd, and a man with obvious military training stepped out. Andrea quickly went inside –she had set up the whole thing. She might as well be a part of it.

Outside the barn it was just silent.

Then Hershel spoke up "Maybe I should go inside."

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." The nerd added then started to write something in his notebook.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked. He already didn't like the pocket protector wearing geek. It looked like he had never gotten his hands dirty.

"Milton Mamet." He said. What kind of name is that? Clearly his parents hated him.

"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl said and It earned him a smirk from the military guy.

"I'm his adviser." Milton seemed offended by Daryl's insult. It probably wasn't the first time he was called some sort of name and butler was probably one of the more tamed names.

"What kind of advice?"

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine."

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, and shut your mouth." The military man said to Daryl. He saw that as an insult and since he was already worked up –worried about what was going on back at the prison. He got into the man's face.

"We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Hershel added and Daryl knew Rick asked him along because he was a man who kept his cool.

Daryl listened to Hershel and backed down. Nothing about this seemed right and he knew damn well that they were not going to leave this barn with a peace treaty.

 **Kat's POV**

Once she was satisfied by the locations of the guns they had stashed, her and Michonne walked back into the cellblock. Everyone was supposed to be making sure all the guns had full ammo and stashing some guns around the cell block.

Though walking into the cell block she heard Merle's voice "What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now."

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Glen asked him.

"Yeah, I am."

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Kat spoke up from her spot at the door, she started to make her way down the steps.

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart. Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sitting right with me." Kat knew that Merle was worried about Daryl and to be honest she was worried about them as well but there were other factors to take into account.

"The three of them are right in the middle of it Merle. No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong."

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl spoke up glaring at Merle and then walked past Kat.

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." The ever sensitive Merle said to the kid.

Kat quickly walked up to Merle and got in his face "Don't say that to him. I get that you're scared –so am I. Daryl can take care of himself and believe or not Rick will do everything he can to make sure he gets back to you alive. Now stop being a pigheaded jerk and help us with these guns. You keep saying how bad the Governor is, well we need your help. Because when Daryl and Rick come back I have a feeling it won't be long before your ex BFF shows up ready to kill us."

She held Merles gaze and she didn't know what she saw in his eyes but it looked like he was afraid. That was the first time she had ever seen fear in the eyes of Merle Dixon –she didn't like it. He quickly covered it with his signature smirk and said "All right baby girl, let's see what kind of miracle Uncle Merle can pull out of his ass."

She gave him a small smile in return and responded with "Michonne and I actually have an idea –maybe we can run it by you. See if you think it'll even work?" she elbowed his ribs "ya know with all your extensive military training –what was it like 15 days before you were discharged?"

He chuckled and it was a sound that she liked hearing –he had a great laugh. Always did. She remembered all the times that he and Cora would laugh, it was usually at someone else's expensive but that was Merle. He had always been a bad influence.

"All right let's hear what ya two ladies have come up with" Then Kat and led him outside to show him what she hoped would give them a fighting chance.

 **Daryl's POV**

The sounds of growling walkers had finally broken the silence and tension between the group outside the barn. It was a common enemy. Daryl and Military man made their way toward the sounds of the walkers. Daryl had his crossbow raised and the other guy's weapon of choice was a baseball bat.

Coming out from between a couple of silos were about eight walkers. Daryl waited for the other man to be beside him before he killed any. He wanted to see what the man was made of so he offered him to go first. It had quickly became a battle of egos –seeing who was going to wait the longest before the group of walkers got too close.

Finally the game of chicken had to end when a walker was within grabbing distance to the man from Woodbury. Daryl watched as he raised his bat and slammed it against the head –one motion and the walker was down.

Daryl raised his crossbow and took out another. Then it became a competition on who could kill the most. From what Daryl could tell they were tied and there was still one walker left. Woodbury was closest but Daryl took out his knife and threw it into the head of the walker –claiming the kill as his own. He hadn't used that skill in a long time. He had tried to teach Kat once but that had gone about as good as the first time she had shot his crossbow –miserable. Maybe she would be better at it now that she had a lot more experience with the feel of her knives.

He would have to see if she wanted to try again when he got back. She had at least talked to him, even hugged him before he left. That was progress right? He hoped so.

He reached down and grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of one of the walkers. He offered one to the Woodbury guy but apparently he 'preferred menthols'.

"You army or something?" Daryl asked him

"Air force –I was stationed up at Robins. Once the shit really hit the fan I abandoned my post. Tried to get my wife and kids outta there but it was overrun."

"Sucks." Daryl didn't know what else to say. Everyone had lost someone in this new world and 'I'm sorry' just didn't cut it anymore.

"Thanks. This is a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day they'll give the word."

"I know." Daryl handed the guy a cigarette and this time he took it. Daryl actually liked the guy. He couldn't help but think that he and Kat could have just as easily been on Woodbury's side if something had played out differently. It was just a matter of chance that he was with Rick, he was glad, but it wouldn't have taken much to have their path been completely different.

 **Kat's POV**

Merle had seemed pretty confident that their plan would work. Of course he had to point out that there were a lot of Ifs involved but it had a lot of potential. They had just pulled back into the courtyard and Carol and Maggie were taking over watch duty for Tyreese and Sasha. Glen was using a blow torch to cut a hole in the thick wire surrounding the cat walk. It was only big enough to point the end of a gun through. It would hopefully provide them cover but allow them to easily shoot back. Merle went into the prison –he didn't really seem himself. She knew that she hadn't spent much time with him since he had been brought in from Woodbury. She shouldn't expect him to be the same carefree Merle she had known before –hell she wasn't the same person she was. But it was still weird seeing someone you had known for a long time and they were acting completely different than the last time you saw them.

She went up to make sure Glen didn't need any help. As she was on the cat walk she heard the rumble of Daryl's bike. Looking up she didn't see the cars but she knew they were coming. Bumping Glen on the shoulder they made their way back to the cell block –waiting to hear what Rick had to say.

Kat stood waiting with the rest of the group and she was relieved when she saw with her eyes that Rick, Hershel, and Daryl had made it back safe. Rick walked to the end of the cell block –All eyes were on him "So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked

"Yeah."

"Should have gone when we had the chance." Merle said while looking at Kat.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." Nobody was shocked as Rick spoke –or at least Kat wasn't. From what Michonne and Merle had told her, it sounded like the nut job had wanted nothing else but war. It was a complete waste of time and unnecessary worry to even attend that stupid meeting.

She left the group arguing about what the next plan of action was and she went into the cell Judith was in. She watched the sleeping baby and Kat was worried. Judith wasn't even a month old and she was going to have to go through a war. Kat had seen in National Geographic, Time magazine, and countless other magazines or news stories about war torn countries. The pictures that always made the front page was the one of the lone child crying –dirty and usually standing over the body of what was presumed to be their parent.

She didn't want Judith to be that baby, sensationalism at its finest. Kat had never had to experience war –at least never up close. The closest she had come was watching Anderson Cooper live behind enemy lines. That and those pictures of the children.

Judith deserved more out of life but once again this is the world she had been born into. The only thing Kat could do was try to keep her safe and give her the best shot she could.

 **Daryl's POV**

He caught up with his brother –Merle had been sleeping in a different cell block. It was probably for the best since tensions were high and Merle had a tendency to make things worse with his big mouth.

"What do you think?" Daryl asked Merle. He knew that he didn't have to go any further –Merle would know what he was talking about.

"I don't like it. We should have gone in and killed the bastard earlier today." Merle rubbed his good hand over his face. "Kaitlyn –she and Michonne came up with a plan that might give us half a chance. It –it's a long shot really, too many what ifs. What we should do is you, me, and Kaitlyn -we should leave tonight. Live to fight another day."

"Can't do that. Kat won't either." Daryl told his brother. He wouldn't leave the rest of his family behind again. This group had became just as much his family as Merle was. Plus, Kat would never leave the group. Which meant neither was he.

"When the Governor returns, he's gonna kill Glenn, Tyreese, and Carl right off the bat. Carol, Sasha, Maggie, Beth, Michonne, and Kaitlyn –they will have the worse. He will make sure that you, I, and Rick see what it means when you fuck with Woodbury." Daryl watched as Merle started to pace the cell block they were in "Depending on how pissed he is –he might not kill Kaitlyn right away. He knows what she means to us and I betrayed him. He will torture her and make us watch, Rick too. Then he will kill everyone but the baby and Rick. He will save the baby for last and he will make sure Rick sees it. He will want to make Rick watch his family and friends die ugly. Hell he might not even kill Rick –just leave him sufferin."

Daryl didn't want to hear anymore. Merle was probably right but the thought was too much to deal with right now.

"Ain't gonna happen" Daryl wouldn't allow it. They weren't going to lose any more people and he definitely was not going to lose Kat again. "We will figure it out. Always do."

Merle nodded but he knew his brother didn't have much hope in beating the Governor. They had half a chance now –they had guns and ammo. They just needed to make sure they could outsmart the Governors manpower.

 **Kat's POV**

No one really slept last night –which was stupid when you need your senses to be sharp. Kat had tried but it just wasn't happening so she had walked the courtyard. Testing each defensive position –making sure that there were not any blind spots. After a while she decided that everything was as good as it was going to get.

She had talked to Rick a little bit about the plan Michonne, Merle, and herself had been trying to hammer out. He seemed to think they should move forward with it. Unfortunately it wasn't something Kat could do on her own so she had to wait until daylight. Shrugging she figured she could relieve Carol from her spot in the guard tower.

Walking up the steps she was surprised to see Daryl in the spot Carol should have been. Guess he couldn't sleep either.

"Hey" she said and sat down opposite him, looking out the windows of the tower.

"Hey. You should be sleepin." he told her. She didn't tell him that she had reached for him several times that night looking for comfort –only to be met with an emptiness.

"Yeah. Same for you." she told him

See they were talking –progress!

They stayed quiet just watching the yard –looking for anything that could mean an attack was coming. It reminded her of when they would go hunting together. It felt like forever ago since they have been able to hunt –but it was probably more like a month.

It was chilly out here and she wished she had brought her jacket. She saw from her peripheral as Daryl chewed on his nails. It was something he did when he was thinking –she found it to be disgusting ever since they had to start killing walkers. Maybe his hands were a little cleaner since he mainly used a crossbow but her nails always had dried blood or dirt under them.

She wanted to swat his hand out of his mouth but settled with "Do you think we have a chance?"

He stopped biting, thank God, and looked at her "As good a chance as any".

All right. That was slightly vague.

She sighed and went back to her watch, but decided she had the prefect quote for this occasion. So she spoke up and said "Ya know it's like they say 'If your parents didn't have any children, there's a good chance that you won't have any.'"

She tried to hide her smile at the confused look on his face.

"What the hell does that have ta do with 'nything?"

"You know just a quote about chances. I know so few so I thought I would use it. Felt like the perfect opportunity."

"You're so weird" he said and she laughed. She was starting to get back to normal. She had gone off the deep end for a bit. Her anger and rage changing her but when you are facing a war and quite possibly you're mortality. Anger and Rage seem to go into the back of the mind. Wanting to spend time with people you love making its way to the front.

"You should go get some sleep. I've got watch" she told him. "We need you on top of your game."

She watched as he stood up and walked down the steps. Then she went back to watching the horizon.

 **Merle's POV**

He was sitting alone in his own personal cell block. He was looking over the drawing that Kaitlyn had given him. He was supposed to take care of his family. Kaityln and Cora might not be blood but he had fallen in love with Cora and the kid had called him Uncle Merle. Kaitlyn was like a sister to him –could be a sister-in law if the two idiots got their heads out of their asses.

He was the oldest –the survivor. He was the one that they were supposed to turn to when things got bad. Daryl had been his first failure. After their mom had died, dad had taken to drinking more and more. Which would lead to him and Daryl at the end of his fists –rage would overtake the man. Merle had tried to spare his baby brother as much as he could from the beatings. Purposefully pissing his father off so that the attention was on him and not Daryl. Eventually it was becoming too much and Merle started to leave the house more often. In his defense their dad had lost his job, couldn't put the damn bottle down, so he took to selling drugs. They needed money to have a food and a roof over their heads so Merle provided.

If you dabble in the illegals long enough, you eventually get caught. Which happened more than once to Merle. Juvie and later prison were common stops for him. He just never thought about what it would mean for his baby brother. One night he had come home from a minor stint in jail and walked in on his father beating Daryl. It wasn't like the beating they had taken as kids though. It was more than fists. His father had a belt with a large buckle at the end and the bastard was hitting him with the metal piece –hard.

Daryl still has the scars to this day. Merle had beaten their dad to an inch of his life. Then he packed up their stuff and Merle carried his brother out of the house and into his car. They never looked back and even though Merle blamed himself for not being there, Daryl never did blame him. If anything he was more loyal after that. Which was why Merle wanted to do anything he could to protect his family.

Earlier he wasn't saying those things about the Governor for shock value he meant every word. The man was sick and it scared Merle to death. He knew it would break his brother if he watched what the Governor would do to Kaitlyn. He had to protect them both –it was his job. He wasn't going to fail this time.

He looked up from the family drawing when he heard footsteps. He had expected to see Daryl or Kaitlyn –his only visitors. But he was surprised to see Rick.

"What can I do ya for Officer Friendly?" he drawled. He had lost his thirst for vengeance once he saw how well Rick was treating Daryl and Kaitlyn.

"We need your help."

"Is that so? What can I do that you can't?"

"If we give the Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down. I don't like it, but it's what needs to be done. We need to make it quiet. We need your help with that."

"You ain't told any of the others, huh?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep saying 'we' it seems like this is something you decided." Merle shook his head "Doesn't matter. I'll do it. It's still only a shot ya know."

"It's our best chance right now."

"You're gonna need wire, not rope. Wire. Nothing she could chew through."

Rick nodded and started to turn around "I know you, Rick. Yeah, I thought a lot about you. You ain't got the spine for it."

"We need to get her to the Governor by noon." Was Rick's reply. He knew why the man was asking him and not doing it himself. He didn't want to back out –which is exactly what Rick would do. Not Merle, he was going to do everything he could to protect his family. He knew that it wouldn't work. The Governor would still come after them but it might buy them some time to get their shit together. Or maybe a miracle would happen and the Governor would back off.

He looked down at the drawing and tucked it into his back pocket. They would be disappointed in him but he was doing it for them.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 **Kat's POV**

Everyone was still quiet –only talking when it was necessary to the fortification of the prison. Even Judith was being quiet. She was a good baby, way better than Cora had been. Cora had colic and Kat had spent many a nights awake trying to soothe her crying baby.

Steve, hadn't bothered to help. His reasoning was that since she was breastfeeding he wouldn't be able to do anything to help. It had been many a nights of just Kat and Cora in the nursery. Steve had work so Kat didn't mind it back then, but now that she was thinking back on it. She realized that Steve hadn't been a very helpful partner.

Once again she still loved her husband and she wasn't speaking ill of the dead but she wished that she had someone like Daryl back in the day.

Deciding that she needed to keep her head in the here and now she went back to beating on the pan that she had, trying to lure the walker's attention toward her. She was safe behind the fence with Carl and she watched as Daryl and Michonne laid barbed wire along the road that led to the prison. It was something that Michonne had come up with –hoping that if the Governor tried to drive up to the gate again maybe some popped tires would stop them.

Kat really liked the woman even if she had questionable taste in decoration. Michonne was a survivor and she seemed to be fitting in great among the group. Once the road strips had been laid out Kat and Carl made their way back to the courtyard –it really wasn't safe being out here in the open but they had to try.

Walking back into the prison she saw Carol, she was holding the baby. Kat took a moment to realize that both her and Carol shared a common bond. Both had lost their children –it was a bond that Kat wished neither of them shared. It wasn't like it was a cool club where you received decoder rings. No- it was a club where anytime you saw a child or a mother interacting with their child you were hit with a squeeze of pressure around your heart. One that all you could do was breathe through and pretend to be happy. Kat saw the sadness in Carol's eyes when she looked down at the baby she was holding. No doubt Kat held the same look when she held Judith.

Kat wondered what the woman was thinking about. Maybe the first time she had brought Sophia home from the hospital? The first words? Or just the first time she was able to hold her baby who was now long gone?

Kat had thought of all of those things and welcomed the pain that the memories brought along with it. She was still alive and she could feel that pain –she still had feelings despite being a murderer. Those feelings meant that she wasn't a sociopath.

Needing to get away and wanting to give Carol some time with Judith –the baby was like a soothing balm. She made her way to find Merle. They were going to hammer out any final plans that needed done. The idea involving the tombs was pretty much complete –Michonne was headed over to the gate that they had tied off earlier, hoping to bring more walkers inside. Hopefully the Governors men would see it as an easy target.

She went to the cellblock Merle had been occupying. Walking into the cell block she was greeted with what looked like the prison mattresses shredded and littering the floor of the cell block. She walked up to the second floor –following the sounds of ripping.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked Merle who was indeed using his knife hand to rip open the bedding.

"Just looking for a little vacation. Best dope I ever had was in a mattress. Nothing. This place must have been no fun at all."

She was shocked at his response. One, because if what she believed from the T.V. show Locked Up was true then contraband was everywhere in a prison. And second, and more importantly Merle was looking for dope?

"Why Merle? Look what happened last time you used that shit" she pointed to where his right hand used to be.

"I know Kaitlyn but when I get scared I do stupid stuff."

"What do you have to be scared off? You're Merle damn Dixon and I have complete faith in you. So does Daryl and it won't be long before the rest of the group sees that as well."

"That's what I'm afraid off. You, Daryl, anyone else counting on me. I'm no good girl. I can't protect y'all. And I can't stand by and let anything happen to you. I can't disappoint you."

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. She had forgotten how tall Merle was. She sat him down on the bed that he had just been destroying and she sat next to him. Pulling his head down so that it rested on her shoulder she tried to comfort him. It was nothing more than her trying to calm the man down.

"Merle you don't have to worry about disappointing me or Daryl. You are my family and I know that you would do whatever it took to protect us. Yeah I'm worried about the Governor, but that worry is making me fight harder. I know it will do the same to you. You know if you looked at Cora, you never would have thought she was scared. She knew she was dying- she wasn't stupid and the doctors aren't exactly quiet. She just never showed fear. That had a lot to do with you." Merle sat up and looked at her "do you remember when we went to that fair –the really small one that probably had several code violations" he nodded "She had wanted to go on the Ferris wheel but she was worried that it would break down and she would be stuck on it."

Merle chuckled "Yeah I remember that –she had it set in her mind that the damn thing would roll away with her on it."

"Yeah. But do you remember what you told her?" Kat wiped a tear from her eye "I still remember it like it was yesterday you got down on your knee and looked her in the eye then you said 'Doesn't that wheel look like fun? I bet we could see three counties over from the top of that thing.' Cora still didn't want to go but you didn't let up 'What's a matter you scared? Don't be, do you know what fear is? It is something that the devil made to control you. Don't let anything control you baby girl, you are too strong for that. Fear is stopping you from riding that ride and if you let that happen what else will it stop you from doing? Don't let that fear of what could happen stop you from living life –ya hear me?"

Kat was full on crying now that she retold the story. It was one of those moments that she was able to see the real Merle Dixon and because of his pep talk she rode that Ferris wheel. The damn thing did break down but Cora had loved every second of it. She remember Cora and Merle were in the cart in front of them. Kat looked up from her cart beside Daryl –expecting to see her daughter crying but she saw Merle and her daughter laughing at the predicament they were in. She didn't let fear control her and she lived her life.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at Merle "You can't let it control you and what you are doing here –" She pointed to the mess he had made "That isn't you. Like I said you can't disappoint us and I know that you will do whatever you can."

Standing up she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked out. Hopefully Merle stopped his quest for drugs and went back to helping them get ready for the attack.

She walked back into the cell block and heard Hershel reading from the bible. She joined the small group who were there Beth, Maggie, and Tyreese. She sat beside Beth and held her hand listening to the scripture as Hershel read it. Hopefully God was taking prayer requests.

 **Merle's POV**

It was still a little early but he knew what he needed to do. Rick was going to back out and if anyone else in this group got wind of what he was asked to do, they would put a stop to it. Kat's pep talk had affected him but she had no clue what she had just pushed him to do.

He knew she would be back behind the prison. He walked up to Michonne and she was busy untying some wires. He took the chance to hit her in the back of the head. She had no clue what was coming –he felt a little bad about it but he needed to keep his family safe.

 **Daryl's POV**

Rick came running into the cell block asking for Merle. He seemed frantic. What had his brother done now?

Kat spoke up from behind him "I just talked to him about thirty minutes ago –he was in his cell block."

"Well he isn't there now. Daryl, Kat come with me." Rick said and Daryl gave a quick look to Kat before he followed Rick out into the courtyard.

Once the three of them were out of ear shot of the others Rick finally broke the silence "The Governor offered me a deal. Michonne for our safety. I asked Merle to do the trade but I wanted to call it off I think he has already left I can't find your brother or Michonne."

"Wait what?" Kat asked. She clearly couldn't believe that Rick was willing to make a trade "She's a person. One of us."

"I know. That's why I was going to call it off." Rick told her but Daryl could see the disappointment on her face when she looked at Rick.

"I'll go find him. He couldn't have gotten far." Daryl said and started to walk toward the gate.

"I'm going to" Kat said from beside him.

"No." was his response and he kept walking.

She was still stubborn because she ran to catch up with him "I'm going. She got me a cat." He looked at her and he had no clue what the hell she was talking about. But she had said it like it was final so he didn't argue with her anymore. Just kept walking.

They were going to go on foot, he couldn't track from a car or his bike.

 **Merle's POV**

"I want to be with my family. My family, they want to be in the prison. This little trip maybe it'll keep that place standing. If I pull it off, maybe all is forgiven."

"That's a whole lot of maybes." Michonne told him. It was true but it was still a chance. A chance he had to risk.

"You got to play the hand you're dealt. I only got one."

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it. A bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather. They don't feel a thing." She told him and he didn't want to listen to her psycho-babble.

"I've killed 16 men since all this went down." He had a feeling Kat would be disappointed in him at that fact. It was also a fact that proved he was a bad man.

He led them to an old motel that had a car in the lot. He tied his hostage to a post and started to hotwire the car. It worked but it also set off the car alarm –probably drawing every walker from a mile right to them. He could hear Michonne calling for him to hurry but he was suddenly occupied with a walker at his feet. He killed it and then shot a walker that was close to Michonne.

They had made it about a mile from the motel before she started to talk to him.

"So is this your thing, then? You take out the trash?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'." His wit was usually the first thing he used when he didn't want to talk.

"The Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a-running. Things are different for your brother."

"Yeah, they are. Rick says jump and he wants to know how high."

"Rick needs him. Respects him. He didn't ask him to do this little job, now, did he?"

"No, 'cause he wants it done." It was really because Daryl was a better man than he was.

"You keep telling yourself that. The truth is this could have been your shot. With your skills, a whole new beginning. But you choose to stay on the outside. Kat she has faith in you, she is always apologizing for what you have done. I don't even think she realizes she is doing it. You do this and No one's gonna mourn you, not even Daryl or Kat. They have each other and a new family."

"You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out. Your buddy's turning you over 'cause he's trying to save his own ass. You're as much on the outside as I am, girl."

"Maybe. But once the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself. You said you killed 16 men since this thing started? You ever kill anyone before?"

"No." his crimes were usually non-violent.

"And how about before Woodbury? Before you met him?"

He didn't answer. He had only killed under orders from the Governor

She took his silence for a no "Huh. So he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit. Why would you kill somebody else for him? You know, we can go back." She said.

"Ain't happening."

"Both of us. We can just go back."

"I can't go back. Don't you understand that? I can't." he growled at her.

"Why?" because he was a bad man and if his family found out what he had done then they would hate him. Daryl was the loyal one and Kat probably more so but he can't undo what he had done.

He slammed on the brakes and started to cut the wires on her wrist "You go back with them. Get ready for what's next." He opened the door to her side of the car "I got something I got to do on my own."

He handed her the sword back and once the door was closed behind her, he drove off.

 **Kat's POV**

She had followed Daryl for a while, the man was amazing at tracking. He stopped and put his hand up signaling for Kat to stop. She looked past him and saw a familiar face. She ignored his hand and ran up to Michonne.

"Hey! Where's Merle?" she asked the woman

"You kill him?" Daryl asked her. Surprisingly Daryl didn't seem angry as he asked that question.

"He let me go." She responded and it made Kat smile a little. She knew he was a good guy and he wouldn't go through with it.

Daryl looked back at Kat then turned to Michonne "Don't let anyone come after me." He clearly was referring to her but Kat wasn't going to let both brothers walk into some sort of trap.

She watched him take off and she held back a bit. Looking at Michonne she smiled as the woman shrugged and gestured for her to follow after him.

That was all it took for her to follow after Daryl. He was a better tracker but she was faster and a better runner. It helped that she didn't smoke like he did. She was able to run a little further thanks to her clean lungs.

She stayed behind him, letting him lead the way. Kat had no clue where this barn was so she needed Daryl so show her. She knew that he would tie her to a tree if he found out she was following him. Luckily he was too focused on Merle to care about someone behind him.

It wasn't too long before she heard the sound of music blaring from up ahead. Daryl picked up his pace and Kat took his lead. Pushing herself toward the sounds up ahead. They came upon a farm and she watched as Daryl cut the music off in the car and Kat started to kill the walkers that were occupied with their fresh kills.

It was easy and soon Daryl was helping her. Each time she looked at a body the walker was eating she was worried she would look into Merles face. So far so good –which meant he was alive. They followed the trail of bodies and it led them to a barn. Kat took point and she heard the muffled moans. She thought it was a walker but her foot was sticking to the ground. Looking down it was fresh blood and it was surrounding Merle. He wasn't in good shape.

She quickly went down on her knee "Daryl" she called but he was already on the other side of her. She looked around for anything that she could use to apply pressure on his wound. She tried to ignore the cries Daryl was letting out. She needed to find something to try and stop the bleeding –her hand wasn't working too well. Giving up she just took her shirt off and pressed on Merle's chest.

"Daryl" she said to the man across from her "Daryl I –I need you to go make sure that car out front will drive. If it does get it as close to here as you can. We have to get him back to Hershel."

Inside she was freaking out but she had somehow managed to keep a calm outer appearance. The only things giving away how upset she was were her shaking hands and the few tears falling down her cheeks.

Daryl ran out of the barn and she was left alone with Merle. It was a lot of blood and he wasn't looking so good. "Hey Merle" she tried to talk to him but there was no response from the normally chatty man. She knew he was alive because his breathing was rattled.

She jumped when Daryl made it back into the barn. He bent down and picked up his brother. Laying Merle in the backseat he slid in beside him. Merle's legs in his lap. "Press the wound tight." She told him as she got into the front seat.

Under normal circumstances Daryl never would have let her drive but his focus was solely on his brother right now. She needed Merle to pull through, Daryl had just gotten Merle back.

The brothers had a special bond and even though she didn't know the full story she knew that they had relied on each other throughout their lives.

Daryl was crying and so was Kat, she had to keep wiping her eyes so that she could see the road ahead of her.

When they pulled into the prison it was luck that Michonne was at the top gate and quickly opened it. Kat jumped out of the car yelling "Hershel".

Rick helped Daryl get his brother out of the backseat and both men carried Merle into the cell block. Kat was still just standing there. She had no clue how long she had been standing in the same spot but Tyreese walked up to her and took his shirt off.

She was vaguely aware of what he was doing but why was he taking his shirt off? It seemed odd. She watched as he held it out to her. Her hands shaking she took what he offered but mainly out of habit. As her hand reached out she saw the blood on her hands then looked down at the rest of herself and saw that she had blood all over. Her stomach was bare and smeared with blood.

With her hands still shaking she put his shirt on but not really caring that she had been standing there in just her bra. She needed to check on Daryl –that should be her first priority. She took off running and ran into Rick he wrapped her into a hug and tried to keep her from moving forward.

"H-how is he?" she asked and looked into Rick's face.

"Hershel is working on him right now."

"Dar-uh Daryl?" She needed to know where he was and if he was okay.

"He is sitting outside the cell Hershel is working on Merle in." She nodded at him and started to walk toward the brothers but Rick kept her still "I'm sorry Kat. I shouldn't have asked him to do what I did."

Kat didn't care about the guilt Rick was feeling but she didn't blame him at all. Merle made the decision and luckily he chose to make the right one –just a little late.

"Rick. It's not your fault. I might have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." She wasn't sure if that was true but Rick was under a lot of pressure and one life for the life of the others, it seemed like a good deal.

Kat just knew that the Governor had no interest in just leaving them alone. Merle did as well - that was why he still went to try and end it. Hopefully it wouldn't cost him his life.

 **Daryl's POV**

Waiting. That's what he has been doing. Sitting outside this cell waiting on someone to tell him if his brother was alive or dead. Waiting was the last thing his body wanted to do, he wanted to kill the Governor.

"Come on" he looked up to see Kat standing over him. She looked probably as bad as he did. Dried blood splattered her and she was wearing a shirt that looked three times the size she was.

She kicked his foot again "Come on" she repeated. When he didn't move she put her hands on her hips and glared down at him "Daryl Dixon, you better get up off your ass and come help me."

For some reason his body obeyed and he got to his feet and followed after her. He had no clue where they were going but at least he wasn't listening to Hershel bark orders about saving his brother's life. He hoped his brother pulled through –he was too stubborn not to.

She handed him a bag full of grenades and she had some wire. No clue what was going on he just watched as she started to walk outside. Following after her she handed him a stack of metal rods. Then she opened the gate and walked out of the courtyard.

He knew one thing she was doing and it was distracting him. He had done the same thing for her after Cora, he appreciated it but his mind was still worried about Merle.

He hadn't noticed that she was carrying his crossbow –not until she handed it to him. "Here you're on guard." She took the stuff he was carrying and laid them on the ground. They were out in the open but walkers were not a threat where they were. The fence surrounding them –still held.

He kept glancing down at what she was doing. She was pushing a metal rod into the ground then she would do the same to another rod –diagonal from the first. Only about three inches of the rod were sticking out of the ground. Then she pulled the wire out and tied it around one of the rods several times. Next she grabbed a grenade and taped it to the opposite rod. She was very liberal with her tape –she wanted it to stick. Then the wire connected to the other rod was wrapped around the pin of the grenade. Leaving only a little slack.

He was nervous. She could be a klutz and messing around with the pins of grenades was not the first task he would have given her. So once he saw that she was making trip wires he handed her his crossbow and took to doing it himself. She seemed relieved –she knew she was clumsy and probably didn't want to accidently blow both of them up.

She was laying a big rock beside each one that was made. He knew it was for the group's knowledge. Didn't want one of our own tripping the wire.

"How'd you learn to do this?" he asked her as he taped another grenade to a rod.

She shrugged "I took a couple of books from Morgan's. Some weird how to survive in the wilderness stuff –which strangely was a lot about bomb making."

He chuckled a bit and went back to working.

He was unsure how many they had made. He would have kept going but Kat nudged him as he stood up. "It looks like they have news" He looked back at the prison and he saw someone was flashing their flashlight at them.

He took his crossbow back –she wasn't holding it up anyway. Her arms had gotten tired long ago. Then he made sure to take lead. Once again she was a klutz and he didn't want her to trip over her own trip wires.

Walking back up he wasn't in a hurry. He suddenly realized that his brother was either alive or he was dead. Either way there was nothing he could do.

Opening the gate. Kat took his hand they walked together over to Rick. He could feel her hand shaking but she looked so calm –he knew it was for his benefit.

He was holding his breath waiting for the news that Rick was going to deliver "Hershel says he is stable –for now" he let his breath out and felt lighter "He isn't fully in the clear yet. He lost a lot of blood but we all know Merle is a fighter." Daryl felt Rick's hand on his shoulder and he was thankful that the man had helped with Merle.

He knew it was going to be touch and go but for right now he still had his brother with him. He felt familiar arms come around his waist and he saw that Kat was hugging him. He hugged her back and he knew one thing for sure –they were going to fight for this prison and if Daryl had anything to do with it he was going to kill the one-eyed man himself.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 **Kat's POV**

It had been a long night. She had gotten very little sleep and Daryl probably had even less. She knew that after what Merle pulled yesterday, it was more than likely the Governor would be at their doorstep sometime soon.

Getting up from her spot on the cell floor, the same one Merle was in, she tried to let Daryl sleep the extra ten minutes that he could get. She saw that the sun was barely coming through the windows of the prison and hoped that they had enough time to get everything set up.

She helped Beth grab any supplies that they might need –just in case it went south for them. Beth, Carl, Hershel, Tyreese, and Judith were going to wait this battle out in a car about two miles away. Hopefully it would give them a fighting chance to get away if things went south. It was also decided that if things did go bad for their side, the group wouldn't wait for them or try to go back to the prison.

Any survivors from the prison would meet up with them in a days' time at an old house Daryl had come across. It was about five miles away and the last time Daryl had seen it, it was clear. Kat knew that if the Governor and his men overtook the prison then there wouldn't be any survivors. They had just told Beth and Carl that to ease any worry they might have had.

She was glad that there was some hope that their small family might survive. Sure they had a chance of beating the Governor but they needed a lot of luck on their side and hope that the enemy didn't bring any surprises that they hadn't prepared for.

Walking out to the car with Beth she saw Carl, he completely ignored Rick calling his name and walked past him. He walked up to her and handed Kat his bag, before he could turn around Kat grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey big guy" She said to him

"What?"

She was a little caught off guard by his response. Carl had always been her buddy. "Nothing dude. Just saw how you treated your dad just now. Do you really think that was the right call?" she asked the kid.

"Why do you care? You are sending me out into the woods just like he is. I can help win this." She could tell he was mad. Mad at the fact no one thought he could handle the Governor. He was a kid –one who thought nothing could hurt him probably.

"I do care. You are going out into those woods to watch after your baby sister. It's a big job."

"Ty and Hershel can do that."

"Nah man –she needs family. You are her brother. If things go south here, and they might, you are the last family she might have. I'm not trying to scare you, but think on it. Is it really worth you being mad at your dad? What if a stray bullet finds its way to him? You don't want that to be on you kiddo. He knows you love him but believe me if that was the last interaction you had with him you would hate yourself. I can't have that, so start thinking like the grownup you are." She hit the brim of his hat and went back to help get the rest of their gear in the car.

The car was loaded up and all that was left was to say goodbye. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time. She walked by the cell Merle was in and saw that Daryl was up –just sitting at the foot of his brothers bed.

"Hey. Wanna go say goodbye to the others?" she asked him. She looked over at Merle and he looked just as pale as he did when they had found him back at that barn. His breathing was at least steady and that horrible rattling noise was no longer present.

"Yeah" Daryl stood up and Kat watched as he closed the door to the cell and locked it. Merle was too weak to travel in the car and Hershel said he probably wouldn't make it with all the jostling around so he had to stay here.

They walked down the stairs together and Kat noticed that Beth was still in her cell –holding Judith. Kat took that opportunity to hold Judith for possibly the last time. "Hey sweet girl. You ready for your first car ride? You are going to love it, babies always love car rides." Kat talked to Judith all the way out of the cell block and into the courtyard.

She had to give her to Rick, she was his baby after all, but she milked all the short time she could have with the little girl. Turning back she gave Hershel a hug. Beth received a hug and a kiss. She even gave Tyreese a hug –she had asked him to go because he seemed caring and more than capable to protect the group of children and a crippled man.

Then it was Carl's turn, she raised her eye brow at the kid and opened her arms. He smiled and went in for the hug that she wanted. "You protect them. We are counting on you." She told him and gave him a smile.

She wouldn't cry –not this time. Even though she knew it was quite possibly the last time she would see them. They had a chance of getting out and it was better that they live –that someone live.

She watched as the car drove away and she didn't want to move. She was fine standing there she had no clue what was going to happen next.

"Come on" Daryl nudged her shoulder and she turned her head away from the family that was driving down the road and focused on who was left in front of her. They had everything set up she just hoped it went according to plan and everyone she cared about lived.

 **Daryl's POV**

He and Kat were supposed to be in the tombs. Rick and Michonne were on the opposite side of the prison. Their jobs were to basically wait –more waiting. He had been impressed with what Kat and Michonne had come up with.

They had spray painted or blacked out all the windows in the tombs so it was undeniably disorienting down here. Not to mention easy to attack someone if they didn't know the layout of the place.

Kat, Michonne, and apparently Merle had gathered a big enough group of walkers. A group that would hopefully take the Governor out.

"How did y'all get the walkers into the rooms?" he asked Kat. Trying to keep her mind off of what was to come.

"It was Merles idea actually. We set a radio in the room and turned it on full blast. Once the walkers filed into the room we simply closed the door. Then we would lead another group of walkers and did the same thing on the other side."

"Huh –smart"

"I know I'm a genius"

He chuckled at her modesty. When she laid out what they had done it seemed simple enough. But he knew that it took a lot of work and a lot of planning. He had no clue how they had come up with the idea but it was a damn good one. After all, Guerrilla warfare is why Vietnam went on so long. Hopefully the Governor was just as caught off guard by the tactic.

They sat in silence and in complete darkness –waiting for the Governor.

 **Kat's POV**

Yep -It was really creepy down here. She had thought it was scary before but now that there was complete absence of light it was a whole new level of macabre. She wasn't afraid of the dark –thank god, but the darkness and the anticipation of the attack was making her jumpy.

She knew that the game was on when loud explosions were heard and started to shake the prison. The explosions were from either the Governor's fire power or his men were setting off the trip wires they had laid out last night. Her hand quickly went out and searched for Daryl's. Once it found what it was looking for it squeezed his hand. He gave her a squeeze back and then it was back to waiting.

Once the shooting and explosions stopped –it was only a matter of time before their part in the battle took place.

Stepping back she let her hand fall from Daryl's and she got into position. Her hand on the door to the boiler room which was keeping the walkers at bay and Daryl was beside her palming a flash bang and a smoke grenade.

She knew that Michonne and Rick were copying their moves on the opposite side of them. The plan was to trap the Governor and his men and hopefully be done with all this crap.

She could hear the muffled sounds of footsteps and people talking. It wouldn't be long now. She tried to control her breathing but it still felt like it was coming out too fast and too loud. It probably wasn't -but in her head she was hearing each breath she took and they were sounding like hurricane winds.

The once muffled sounds were now getting louder and clearer. Deep breaths. Calm breaths. They could do this. The plan would work. She wished she could see Daryl but it was too damn dark in this place.

She knew that she needed to make some kind of sound so that the Governor would hear it and make their way in the direction she needed him to go. She opened the door behind her –the one that she and Daryl were supposed to escape to once she released the walkers. Then she let it close with a soft thud, she didn't want to make it obvious what she was doing but she had to cut down on all the 'what ifs' as Merle had called them.

"Get ready" Daryl said to her and it was barely audible enough for her to hear it but it was enough to make her wipe her palms on her jeans. Placing her hand back on the door with the walkers she saw the beams of flashlights and knew that it was time. Her heart, which was just a second ago quiet, suddenly felt like a drum giving off their location.

Daryl threw the flash bang. The sound of the bang was Sasha's cue to flip the generator on. The sound of the alarm started and was blaring. Kat remembered how scary the sound could be. The alarms signaled Kat to open the doors and when she did she fired her gun into the crowd in front of her –hoping to lead the walker's right toward them. Although their screams were probably enough to bring the walkers toward them. Daryl had time to throw another smoke grenade then she grabbed his arm. Making it inside the safe room, they quietly shut the door behind them.

If everything was going to plan then Rick and Michonne had done the same thing. She listened to the sounds of gun fire and the screams. The screams were somehow louder than the alarms that were still blaring.

If any of the Governor's men escaped it was up to Carol, Glen, and Maggie to take care of them. The three had made their way to their position from the wings of the prison that connected the catwalk. It was deemed the safest place for them to be and Kat hoped that it was true.

She had no clue how long the screams and gunfire went on behind the other side of the door but then they slowly started to stop. Then the faint sound of gunfire started to happen outside the tombs –hopefully it was Carol, Glen, and Maggie.

Kat jumped when the unexpected boom –shook the prison. Once again hopefully it was one of their trip wires.

Then all gunfire stopped. Only the blaring sound of the alarm still going. Kat and Daryl stayed in that room waiting for it to stop. Once it did she realized that she had been holding Daryl's hand in a vicelike grip. With any luck she hadn't hurt his hand.

She guessed it was time to make their way out of the safety of the room. She was unsure what they would find but hopefully it wasn't a smirking Governor.

 **Daryl's POV**

He led the way through the tombs keeping his crossbow raised and flashlight on. He would have to shoot off a few bolts to kill any remaining walkers but so far so good.

He turned when he heard a muffled sound to his left and then realized that it was a survivor of Woodbury. Kat was beside the man and it looked like she was looking over his wounds. She stood up taking the gun the man was holding and she went back to her spot beside Daryl.

"Leave him –he is dead already. I don't feel like speeding it along. Let him suffer." She said to him.

He nodded and they made their way back to the cell block. He ran to the cell that Merle had been moved to on the second level and was relieved to see his brother still sleeping in the cell. His chest still rising and falling.

Good. So that was two people he cared about accounted for. Kat was waiting for him at the base of the stairs and he nodded at her, letting her know that Merle was okay. She smiled at him and then went to check the courtyard.

Her gun was raised and so was his. His crossbow was sitting on his back –he had no clue what they would see out there.

She took low and he took high as they went around the corner that led to the courtyard. He heard Kat sigh and she started to stand up and walk toward the rest of the group who was already standing out there and looking at the damage that had been done.

The prison would need some major repairs but it looked like they had won this battle. The trip wires had left pretty big holes in the ground but they also managed to overturn a few vehicles. He was impressed with what they had managed to do.

"We did it. We drove them out." Maggie said and she sounded almost shocked that their plan had worked.

"We should go after them. We should finish it." Kat's calm voice said

"They could regroup. We can't take the chance. He ain't gonna stop and I for one don't want to be lookin over my shoulder all the time." He said and it was true. This was just another 'battle' as that nerd Milton would say. They needed to end the war –and to do that you have to kill the Governor. Plus he owed the Gov. a little payback for Merle.

"So we are going to take the fight back to Woodbury." Rick said out loud. Daryl thought he was saying it out loud to confirm that everyone was on board.

"Let's check on the others." Kat said and kept her eyes in the direction that Judith had gone. He knew she was worried about the rest of her family and nothing would ease her worry until she laid eyes on everyone.

That was his Kat –always worried about others. It was obvious that she had changed but it was probably for the better. He was just glad that his old Kat –the one from before all this shit –was still in there. Always worried about the ones she loved.

 **Kat's POV**

Glen was charged with going after the group that was in hiding. It was killing her to wait. A number of thoughts were going through her head and the majority were not good ones. What if the Governor saw them leave? What if he killed them? Or took them hostage?

She needed to see them and she needed to calm herself down. Getting worked up was no good. The adrenaline was starting to wear off –it had been wonderful during the fight but now it was making her jittery and her mind was working overtime.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her back –looking up she saw Daryl. He always knew when she was on the verge of a breakdown and he was there to bring her back down.

"Quit with ya leg. You're making me nervous."

She looked down and saw that her leg had been bouncing on its own accord. She made herself stop and smile back at him "Sorry" she said.

Then the door opened and the sweet coos of Judith were in the cell block. She wanted to jump up and check on everyone but Daryl still had his calming hand on her back and she didn't want to move from his touch. So she settled with smiling at everyone as they walked in and looking them over with her eyes.

Everyone seemed fine and Rick was holding Judith –lucky.

"Do you want to say hi to your Aunt Kat?" she heard Rick say and she looked up at him and he was holding out Judith for her to take.

Aunt Kat had a nice ring to it. She had a sister, maybe still did. She had no clue what had happened to her rebellious older sister. They hadn't talked for years before the end of the world –so it would've been almost impossible to locate her now. Maybe she was already an Aunt and just didn't know it.

Either way she was fine being 'Aunt Kat' to the sweet little Judith. She held her and pulled the blanket down so that Daryl could see her sweet little face.

"Huh. She really is a Little Ass-Kicker ain't she?" he said to Kat but kept his eyes on Judith. He reached his finger out and put it in Judith's hand –she immediately wrapped her hand around his finger.

"Yeah she is" She looked up and say that Tyreese was looking concerned "Can you hold her for a second?" she asked Daryl. He looked surprised, probably by the fact that she was willing to let Judith leave her arms.

Once the baby was in his arms she got up and walked over to the man who was sitting quietly next to his sister.

"Hey Ty" she said to him "Everything all right?"

"What?" he looked up at her and then realized what she had asked "Uh yeah –Carl he killed someone."

"How did that happen?" she asked him shocked by what he said.

"A kid running away. He stumbled across us."

"So it was self-defense?" she asked Tyreese. She hated that Carl had to do that.

"No. This kid -He was scared. He was handing over his gun. Carl had every reason not to shoot."

"Are you sure? Maybe it looked that way to you." She didn't want to believe that Carl would do such a thing. He was still a kid and she had promised to try and protect him and Judith from the world as best she could.

"Kat! I'm telling you he gunned that kid down." She could tell that Ty was telling the truth and judging by the conversation Hershel and Rick were having –Hershel had seen it as well. It broke her heart that Carl had killed a person. She knew what it could do to you –it could eat you up inside. She would make sure it didn't do that Carl.

 **Daryl's POV**

They had decided to head over to Woodbury. Try to hit them while they were scared and not able to regroup yet. It was going to be a smaller group. Rick, Michonne, Kat, and he were going. The others were going to stay behind and make sure the Governor didn't come back or anything.

Carol had promised Daryl and Kat that she would watch over Merle for them. Daryl was glad his brother was still alive but he would be a lot happier if the idiot would open his eyes.

He was on his bike and waiting for the others to get ready. He watched as Kat threw her bag into the back of the car and then she checked her weapons. She was definitely prepared. He had to hand it to the woman she had come up with some pretty handy things against the Governor.

He hadn't noticed that she was standing beside him –not until she spoke up. "Can I ride with you?"

"Ya ain't gotta ask" was his simple reply. She would always have a spot on his bike and he preferred it –he could keep her close.

She smiled then she jumped onto the back and wrapped her arms around him. Her face laying against his back. It felt right, she was where she was supposed to be. When the others had said their goodbyes he started his bike up and watched as Maggie and Glen tried to open the now damaged gate. They definitely had a lot of repairs to do.

 **Kat's POV**

Sitting on the back of Daryl's bike and her head on his back she could almost forget that they were going to finish what was started earlier today.

This had the potential to go bad. They would be fighting on Woodbury's turf. The prison had gone so well because they were on their own territory. She had never seen Woodbury but the others in her group had so hopefully that helped.

Daryl was leading the way and she was able to see the extent of damage the tripwires had left behind. They were going to need a lot of fill dirt to fix that. Oh well –at least they still had a home. The wind was stinging her face and it caused her to bury her face deeper into Daryl's back –she had forgotten her sunglasses and the wind was making her eyes water.

It was okay because now she had a reason to take in the comforting smell of Daryl. She was going to have to find a candle that matched it. Did Yankee Candle have a Leather, Cigarette, and sweat scented candle? She would have to check next time they passed one on a run. If not then they were missing out on a huge money maker –not that money is any good anymore.

They hadn't made it very far before the rumble of Daryl's bike stopped and everyone got out. There were two trucks blocking the path. She palmed her knife and they started to kill the walkers that were loitering in the street.

Michonne was the first to speak up "These are people from Woodbury".

That was weird. Who had done this then? They killed the walkers and Kat was standing beside the huge military truck. It was riddled with bullet holes. She ran her hand over one. A loud bang startled her and made her yell "Jesus" pretty loud. She looked up to see a very much alive woman looking down at her from the window of the door.

Probably not the best way to get someone's attention because three guns were quickly pointed at the woman. Maybe an innocent "Hey, I'm in here don't shoot I'll show you my hands" would have been a better route. Not the full on slamming yourself against the glass in a startling fashion move.

Kat opened the door and watched as the woman stepped out. Making sure that there was no one else in the truck she shut the door. Then she went to the other car and made sure no one else was hiding –then for good measure she climbed into the back of the truck and checked there. She didn't want any more surprises.

"What's your name?" Rick asked the woman

"I-I'm Karen" Kat looked at her and she was pretty. Long dark hair but she was definitely not a soldier. Looking around at the bodies that laid on the ground –most of them looked young. They were kids basically.

"Well Karen what the hell happened here?"

"The Governor, he went crazy. Shot us up –I hid under the body of Saul. It was the only way I survived." She started to cry and that was when Kat knew she wasn't a soldier. You really shouldn't show weakness in front of your enemies. And as far as Karen knew they were still her enemies.

"All right. You are coming with us." Rick told her

"Maybe we should take the military truck. Hide in the back let Karen here drive. I can lay in the floor board make sure she doesn't say or do anything stupid." Kat suggested. She figured it was better than just walking up to the gate to get shot at.

"Yeah that works." Rick nodded and they moved their car and Daryl's bike off to the side of the road.

Sitting in the floorboard was not that fun and honestly she kind of regretted volunteering. It was cramped and for some reason a lot of trash was on the floorboards. Every time she moved something crinkled or shifted under her.

"So Karen –why'd you decide to shoot us up back there?" she was bored so she might as well talk to the woman.

Karen looked at her "The Governor said that we had to –you people were going to kill us. He made my boy fight. He wasn't even sixteen yet, now he is dead."

Kat felt sorry for the woman. She had been brainwashed by the Governor and thought that the guy was telling the truth. She couldn't blame the people – this Governor had protected them, kept them safe. They were loyal to him and thought that he was a good guy.

She was loyal to Rick but she was also positive that Rick wasn't a psychopath that kept heads in a fish tank.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kat finally said to the woman driving them "I'm also sorry that you were in the middle of whatever the Governor started. We were just trying to protect our family –we would have preferred another way."

"Thank you." Karen looked down at her "We are close what do you want me to do?"

Shit. Rick hadn't told her what to say. She was going to have to wing it and hopefully she didn't fuck it up.

"Ask if the Governor had made it back yet." She instructed the woman.

The response from the man at the gate was a 'no' then he asked what happened.

"Just tell him the truth about the Governor." Kat figured it couldn't hurt their chances. She still held her breath as Karen relayed what went on.

"He –The Governor fired on everyone. He killed them all. Our own people. I have some people with me but they saved me. They are good people."

Kat was not expecting that last part but she slowly got up from her spot in the floorboard hopeful that she wouldn't be shot.

"What are you doing here?" The tall man standing at the gate asked. Kat figured he was at least sixty years old.

"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did." Kat responded while leaning outside Karen's window.

"He- he killed them?" the elderly man asked again

"Yeah." Karen answered

Then Kat watched as he lowered his gun and motioned for them to come inside. Thank god it had worked.

 **Daryl's POV**

Being Inside Woodbury this time felt a lot different than the last time he had been there. The streets were clear of anyone and it really did look like a peaceful little town. They followed the old man into the town and he led them to a room. The room was full of children and more old people. People who weren't able to fight.

These were the people the Governor had left behind.

"Do you know where Andrea is?" Michonne asked the man who led them here.

"Uh –yeah she jumped over the wall yesterday said she was headed toward the prison."

"She never made it" Michonne said then started to walk toward the spot that they had found Maggie and Glen in before. The Governors holding room/torture chamber.

Karen followed after them and she seemed shocked to learn that their once leader had held people here. Walking up to the room he noticed that blood was coming from under the door.

Michonne ran to it and he stood back with Kat. He wasn't sure what they would find on the other side but with that much blood it wouldn't be good.

 **Kat's POV**

She pushed her way by Daryl and was shocked to see Andrea laying on the ground. Michonne was by her side. Kat knelt down on the other side. She had been so mean to Andrea the last time she had seen her and now it was coming back to haunt her.

"I tried to stop them." Andrea said and looked at the group.

"You're burning up." Michonne said and Andrea revealed the cause of her fever –she had been bit. Damnit. Kat had to turn her head at the gruesome bite mark. There was no saving her.

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them?"

"Us. The rest of us." Kat said trying to make sure Andrea knew that she had always been part of their family.

"Are they alive?" she asked

"Yeah, they're alive." Michonne answered and the response brought a smile to Andreas face

"It's good you found them. No one can make it alone now." She said to Michonne and Kat ignored the fact that Michonne was crying. She was too

"I never could." Daryl said from behind her and it made her look up at him. She could tell that he was upset about what had happened to Andrea.

"I just didn't want anyone to die." She looked at Rick then continued "I can do it myself."

"No." Michonne said

"I have to. While I still can. Please?" She looked at Rick.

When Rick handed Andrea his gun the tears were flowing more freely down Kat's cheek and she couldn't blink fast enough to keep them at bay.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne told her friend. Kat was glad that Andrea would have a friend with her in the end.

Andrea turned to Kat "I tried"

"Yeah. You did. And thank you" she gave a smile but she knew it wasn't convincing –not with the tears. "I also never told you I was sorry for punching you back on the farm. I get why you shot Daryl –I've wanted to a few times since then."

Her comment earned Kat a smile from Andrea then she stood up and walked over to Daryl. His arm went around her shoulders and she was thankful to have him with her. He led her out of the room and she buried her face into his chest. She stood there waiting for the sound that signaled the end of Andrea's life. When she heard it she jumped and cried even harder into Daryl's chest.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 **Daryl's POV**

After Andrea the whole group had been pretty messed up. Michonne and Kat had taken it the hardest. He got that Michonne had become close to Andrea over the winter –after they were separated but he didn't understand why Kat was so upset.

Maybe it was just the fact that she had died in such a horrible way? He wasn't sure but he was going to ask her when they got back to the prison.

Right now they were in the room that the old man had led them to in the first place. He counted about fifteen to twenty people. People the Governor had left behind.

"We can't just leave them." Kat said to Rick "They were left behind for a reason. Look at them they are either too young or too old to make it by themselves."

Daryl took another look at the group and there were several children in the group. Though the largest numbers were made up of elderly people.

"They could be useful. Might have a few Doctors or mechanics in the group." Daryl added he agreed with Kat but he wanted Rick to see the potential of what this group could offer if we let them into the prison.

"All right. You are both right, they are coming back."

They helped load up the Woodbury group into a school bus. It was a little crowded but –it would work. Then Karen led him and Kat into a room that had a lot of supplies in it. They were going to need it now that they had more mouths to feed. So, their job was to load up what they could into the military truck that they had come in with.

There was no denying that Woodbury had been well stocked with medicine and food. Even some weapons were left behind. They took everything –the governor wasn't going to need it.

 **Kat's POV**

The truck and the survivors were loaded so it meant it was time to head back to the prison. She was eager to see her family, they were probably worried about them as well.

She rode with Daryl in the school bus with the survivors. Michonne and Rick were driving the truck. The bus was quiet and only the sounds of children crying or asking a question could be heard. She wondered how many of the children were now orphaned because of what she and her group had done.

It was self-defense but she remembered what she had thought about with Judith. She didn't want Judith to be orphaned because of war. But in trying to prevent that, there was no telling how many more orphans they had made today.

There was a child, probably no more than three years old, crying. The dark haired boy was wiping his face and asking where his daddy was. There was a woman, and judging by her advanced age was not the poor boy's mother, but she was trying to comfort him. Kat watched as the older woman held the young boy and a sickening feeling settled in her stomach.

This had broken her.

Andrea's death had come close to breaking her, but for different reasons. She had been so cruel to the woman and all Andrea had wanted to do was help –she didn't want anyone to die. At the time Kat only saw one way of surviving –killing the Governor. She hadn't thought about the consequences of war. Sure she had thought about her group and what it could mean –but the people sitting around her were probably just as good as her family. The children were just as innocent as Judith was.

Once the bus stopped a few feet away from where the Governor massacred his men –she was glad that Daryl had thought enough ahead to prevent the children from seeing the death. She ran out of the bus, she couldn't be around so many people right now.

"I want to drive our truck back." She turned to Rick "Please" she wanted to be alone and hopefully the man didn't ask a lot of questions.

She waited for his response and after he looked at her face for a few seconds he nodded.

"I will drive the bus, Daryl his bike, and Michonne will drive the supply truck." Kat liked that arrangement. She would be alone for a while and it looked like Michonne also wanted to be alone. Kat wanted to be unaccompanied, having only her grief and her thoughts. She wouldn't have to pretend to be fine with what they had done if she was by herself. She wasn't pulling away –not at all. She just needed time to process.

The drive was relaxing and now that she wasn't being faced with looking or hearing the survivors she could breathe easier.

Pulling into the prison she hated seeing the bodies littering the yard. How many were people from Woodbury? People who had turned into walkers because they had killed them. Those people probably had no clue what type of man the Governor was and they thought they were protecting their own families.

She ignored the questioning looks from her family as she got out of her truck. She gave a quick head count of the members and everyone seemed to be there and healthy. They were fine but Kat didn't feel like talking. Making her way into their cell block she ran up unto the second level and saw Carol and Merle there.

His eyes were open and it even looked like he was trying to get out of bed. Carol had her hand on his arm but she wasn't applying any pressure Merle was still too weak.

"Lay back down you bum." She told him and nodded at Carol taking the spot of the woman "You already missed the fight. Don't worry I did all the work."

He seemed to relax when he saw her and she noticed that he was still trying to talk. She had no clue what the words he was trying to form were but she took a guess.

"Daryl is fine. He will be up in a second."

That seemed to ease any remaining worry he had because he stopped trying to get up and laid his head back on his pillow. Kat took his hand and held it. She was lucky to have Merle back and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

Even though she was overjoyed that their family only had one causality, Andrea, it felt wrong to be happy about that. Her mind wondered back to that child who was asking about his daddy. Her group -they were lucky. But their luck meant another's loss.

It wasn't long before Daryl found his way into Merles room and Kat smiled up at him. Merle was back asleep.

"He was awake. He was asking about you, he said you better be here next time he opens his eyes." She got up and let Daryl take her spot. She took one last look at the brothers before she walked back out of the cell. She was glad they had each other again.

Back in her guard tower she realized how alone she was. She had pushed Daryl away –she knew that was her fault. At the time she felt completely justified in her actions. Now she regretted them. Either way -she was still all alone. Daryl had Merle now, so if anything happened to her Merle would be there for his brother.

Sure Merle was like a brother to her but he wasn't actually her brother. The man could call her family all he wanted, she appreciated it, but Daryl would always come first to him. That was the way it was supposed to be so she didn't take any offense to that.

She tried to sleep but the sounds of people coughing or crying were becoming too much. Every noise seemed to echo in the quiet. She got up to go take a walk and wondered out into the catwalk. Tyreese was there and she sat down beside him. They were quiet for a while just watching the yard.

"We have a lot of work to do." He said and turned to her

"Yeah. It's a good thing we've got your muscle." She playfully hit his arm. They had a ton of work to do. First step was probably repairing the fences. The appeal of the prison in the first place were the fences. Now two were down and the last one was barely holding on.

Then the walkers and the bodies in the tombs and yard would need to be cleaned out –again.

She wondered if it was more work than it was worth. What if the Governor came back? He could take everything they had the next time. This whole existence was just based on luck. If luck was on your side you ended up with a leader like Rick. If you were lucky you found food that day. If you were lucky you didn't get bit.

Exhaustion finally set in and she closed her eyes. The sounds of the walkers were strangely more calming then the noises of the living. What did that mean?

* * *

Ty must have carried her to her bed or someone else did. Hell, maybe she had gotten up at some point and put herself to bed. She had no clue. She just woke up in her bed in the guard tower. She knew what she was going to do today but she needed to keep it quiet. Nobody was going to stop her.

She packed up a bag and set it by the door. She needed to do laundry but that could wait.

Her first stop was to check on Merle. Daryl was still in his room and the two were still asleep. She grabbed a blanket from the bunk above Merle and put it over Daryl. He was at an awkward position in his resting place on the floor. She wanted to wake him and tell him to get on the top bunk but it would be easier for her if he was still asleep.

She left the brothers after she gave them both a quick kiss on their heads then made her way down to the area where they usually ate. There was a lot more commotion this morning –more so than there usually was. Normally the sounds of people talking and carrying on with life would comfort Kat. After all, tt was getting back to what the old world was. Today –Today she wasn't feeling the comfort. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces around her. She ate her oatmeal and searched out for the friendly familiar faces she knew.

Beth was being her usual self and talking to the children. They were laughing as she was teaching them a card game. The children temporarily forgetting any problems they might have. Beth would have made a great teacher or even a pediatrician, if the world had been different. Kat was just glad that the young girl didn't let this world beat her down. She could have just as easily been a cynical person instead of the beacon of hope that she was.

Ty and Sasha were talking to the new comer Karen. Kat wasn't positive but she thought that Ty might be smitten with the other lady. He kept taking quick glances of her when she wasn't looking. Sasha saw it to, based on the smirk she had on her face when she caught Ty looking.

Hershel was being his hospitable self and just chatting it up with people. He was a friendly face and a great ambassador.

Maggie and Glen were probably off doing god knows what. She smiled at herself. They had just survived a war they didn't think they were going to win. Maybe they deserved a little alone time –it was only going to be more difficult in finding it now that they have so many new people.

Rick and Carl were smiling down at an awake Judith. She was glad that Rick looked genuinely happy. He should be, he had his family and they were safe –for now anyway. She would have loved to go over to them and join them in admiring Judith but she decided to walk over to Carol who was serving the food.

"Hey lunch lady. My oatmeal was too cold." Kat joked as she handed Carol her empty bowl.

"Well, make it yourself next time."

Kat lowered her voice "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends" Carol leaned in closer to her, getting the hint that Kat wanted to keep it a secret.

"Don't be afraid to use some damn sugar on the oatmeal woman. We might be in a prison but I think we deserve a little taste in our food."

Carol laughed and reached her hand out and pushed Kat.

"Seriously though, thanks for the grub."

"Yeah. Yeah next time you're making your own."

Kat figured it was time. Everyone seemed pretty occupied with meeting new people so she went up and grabbed the bag she had packed. Making sure she had all her weapons on her she laid a piece of paper on her bed.

She quietly made her way through the crowd of people still chatting. Hopefully if anyone saw her, they thought she was just going to keep watch.

Once the sun was warming her face she let out a breath she had been holding. Her hand was on the gate and was about to pull it back enough that she could slip through when she was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going?"

She turned her head and was a little pissed that she was caught. She saw Michonne standing behind her.

"Look Michonne, I plan on going after the Governor. He is still out there and he is probably ruining more lives. You can't stop me."

"Wasn't planning on it. I'm coming with you."

"I don't need a babysitter and I can't ask you to go with me."

Michonne smiled and showed Kat the bag that she had on her shoulder. "I was already going. This way we can keep each other company."

It did sound better to have someone go with her. Especially someone like Michonne. Kat smiled at her new partner and continued to open the gate. Once both women slipped through she closed it behind her and they ran down the road.

They were going on foot for now. Kat didn't want to take a vehicle from the group and a car could be easily spotted. She wanted to sneak up on the Governor.

 **Daryl's POV**

Standing up to stretch he realized that his neck was killing him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep on the floor but after the events of the last couple of days he had been exhausted. On the plus side he was able to see Merle awake. It had only been for a few minutes but his brother was sticking around. The bastard was too tough to kill.

After his couple of minutes with Merle last night he had gone to find Kat. She was in the guard tower last he saw but she wasn't in there when he checked. He knew that she was probably thinking too hard or worrying too much to fall asleep so he went to search the courtyard.

He had found her asleep on the catwalk. Ty had been with her and it looked like the man had taken his jacket off to cover her up. Daryl liked the man, he was obviously a very caring person. He just wished it had been him taking care of her.

He picked her up and took her into the room that they had both once shared. It still caused him a little pain that she hadn't welcomed him back into the room, but he had already decided that he was going to give her whatever space she needed. He had watched her sleep for a while last night just observing her face and how calm she was. When she was awake she always seemed to be thinking or figuring something out. Her bottom lip had a permanent indent from her biting it. They were safe for now and hopefully they could work out whatever problems were still left unsaid between the two.

Looking down, his brother was still asleep so he figured he would go in search of the woman occupying his mind.

She wasn't in the common room but he was stopped by several people he didn't know. They had tried to introduce themselves but it was a bit overwhelming. He put his most unfriendly scowl on his face in hopes of keeping people at bay. Spotting Carol she smiled at him and handed him a bowl of what he thought was oatmeal.

Beggars can't be choosers so he took the spoon and shoved it into his mouth. Barely having time to taste it before he swallowed it.

"You seen Kat 'round?" He asked the older woman

"Yeah. She was here not that long ago, giving me a hard time. I think she went to keep watch." He watched the woman give another bowl to a young boy "You know her –always worrying."

He did know her and he wasn't too worried. The woman was a survivor and that was evident in what she had come up with to protect the prison. So he took the time to shovel the rest of his oatmeal into his mouth before he went back to looking for her.

He checked the catwalk –no one was there.

The one remaining watch tower that the Governor hadn't taken out –no one.

"Kat" he called –no response.

Maybe she was still inside and Carol was mistaken. That was probably it. So he shouldn't start to worry yet –she was in there holding Judith right now.

She wasn't holding Judith. He started to feel his chest tighten in panic but remained calm on the outside. The panic did cause his feet to move a little quicker up the stairs that led to her room.

He knocked –no answer.

Opening the door he noticed that it was empty. Not just empty of the person he was looking for but empty of a lot of belongings she had in the room last night. Looking at the bed he saw a piece of paper that was folded neatly on it.

He picked it up with shaking hands and started to read it.

 _Went to find the Governor._

 _Daryl –Merle needs you now so don't come after me. I've learned from the best and I'll cover my tracks._

 _Love, Kat_

After reading it the third time he crumbled it up and threw it across the room. He wanted to go after her –he should go after her. She would only have maybe a couple hours head start on him but he was torn. She wanted to be alone and he wanted to respect that but he also didn't want her out there by herself.

It was decided. He went back to his cell to grab somethings but Rick was already waiting in him.

"Kat left" he told the man and Rick seemed shocked by the news. That was good because if Rick had let her go then Daryl was going to have to hit the guy. He liked him, and he would hate to have to do that.

"Michonne did to. You think they went together?" Rick asked him

"Hope so" He hated to think that Kat was out there by herself. Not only with walkers but the Governor was still out there and he was probably looking for vengeance. "I'm going after them."

"Daryl. Maybe we should let them go." Daryl shot the man a look like he had gone nuts. Rick held his hand up so that he could finish "I know –I hate the idea just as much as you but they are both tough and they feel like they need to do this. We should let them. Maybe they will kill the guy –end the worry."

"Nah man I can't let her go out there by herself." He kept packing up a bag

"You felt the need to leave not that long ago, maybe she needs this. She has been on the verge for a while, I think the people we brought in –they are overwhelming to her, I have no clue why. She has gone through a lot and she is probably stronger than both of us."

Daryl stopped mid motion his hand hovering over the strap of his bag. Rick was right he had run off and left her. What right did he have to be upset with her for doing the same thing? He hated it but he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Let's go figure out this gate." He said to Rick and walked out

 **Kat's POV**

She and Michonne both decided that the best place to start would be where the Governor had massacred his own people. She stood standing beside the bodies that were still on the road.

"Here are some tire tracks –I mean I can't be certain but I would assume he would've stayed in a car and driven away. He didn't go that way." She pointed down the road that led back to the prison "So this is our best bet."

"Sounds good" Michonne said and they went back to running but they both stayed off the main road. Tried to run in the cover of the trees that surrounded the road.

As she was running, and since they were keeping a pretty steady pace, Kat was able to talk to Michonne without getting too short of breath "Maybe we should go back to Woodbury? He might be one of those psychos that would return to kill the ones he left behind."

"Makes sense. It can't hurt to check it out."

They made their way back to the town that had caused both of them too many headaches. The two ran the rest of the way in silence. Kat focused on how she placed her foot when she was running. Daryl had taught her that the key to being quiet was how you positioned your foot. Obviously if you step on a bunch of dry leaves it is going to make noise but if you avoid all that noisy debris and bring your feet down correctly you can stalk up on your prey.

Heel, Side, ball, toe that was what he had taught her. Each step she was saying it in her head Heel, Side, Ball, Toe. She wasn't as quiet as she would have been if she was walking instead of running but her feet were making less noise than Michonne's. Michonne might be Spiderman but Kat was quieter when she walked –not sure if that was a superpower but she would take it.

When they were close to their destination they both saw smoke through the trees and glancing at each other they picked up their pace.

Crouching outside of the walls that used to be the sleepy little town of Woodbury, Kat could feel the heat coming off the flames that were engulfing the settlement.

They had just missed him –there was no doubt in Kat's mind that the Governor had did this. Set fire to what he used to rule. There were no tracks and he could have gone in any direction. Was he on foot? Driving? She wished they had a search party and not just the two of them.

Shrugging she started to walk north. Maybe he went this way, if she didn't see any sign of him after a couple of miles she would choose another direction. All she knew was that they had to get out of this area. The smoke and fire were attracting walkers. They were drawn to pretty much anything.

Once they were safely away from the flames of Woodbury Kat stopped and pulled two granola bars out of her bag. She had stopped at one the groups hiding spots for supplies before she left the prison. Handing one to Michonne she took the other and started to eat it –tearing open the wrapper with her teeth.

It had been a pretty uneventful search so far. Plus they had only come across a very small number of walkers. It was weird –during the winter the damn things were everywhere now they were lucky to see one or two. She wasn't complaining but where was that luck when they were starving on the road?

"What do you think? Keep going this way?" She asked Michonne

Michonne finished chewing the bite that was in her mouth before she answered Kat "Yeah. Maybe go a couple of days out this way. Then we can regroup back around Woodbury and see what our next move is."

* * *

It had been two days and on this night they were setting up camp in what used to be a bowling alley. It was occupied by three walker tenants who were quickly evicted. They decided to sleep in the back where the machines would reset the pins. It seemed safer- no one looting would think that there was food back here.

Not much talking had transpired between the two and that was okay with Kat. She liked the quiet most of the time. Though right now she was feeling chatty.

"What were you before Michonne?" she looked at the woman "Wait. Let me guess." Kat stared at her and rested her fist under her chin. "I got it. You were either a ninja or an artist. My guess is like the really deep art –the stuff that is just a simple red dot on a canvas and that somehow conveys the struggle of a woman in today's society."

Michonne laughed and Kat thought it was the first time she had heard the woman give a genuine laugh.

"Definitely not an artist." She responded.

"So a ninja. I knew it."

"Actually I was a lawyer. Back when law and order were still around." Kat was a little shocked by that answer. She always thought lawyers were more uptight and preferred to use words rather than weapons. Then again people change when the world goes to shit. "What did you do Kat?'

"Come on you don't even want to guess?"

She watched as Michonne mocked her pose from when she was thinking. "I bet you were some big wig business woman. That's why you like Daryl –he is the opposite of what you were before."

The thought made Kat smile "Nope. I actually knew Daryl before all this. I was a teacher then a little after my husband died, I was a stay at home mom. Completely useless professions in an apocalypse."

"You had a kid?" Michonne asked and Kat forgot that she hadn't known the woman all that long. She was comfortable around her and it just felt like nothing was forced between them.

"Oh yeah. Cora was her name. We lost her a little after the whole thing started. It feels like it was years ago." Kat looked down at the ground "-It's for the best. She wouldn't have fit into this world really."

"I had a son" Kat didn't look up from her spot on the ground but she was shocked at that confession "Andre –he was three. Same thing as you, after everything happened I lost him."

"Yeah it doesn't really get any easier does it? I'm at risk of sounding a little Oprah-ish here but if you ever feel the need to talk about it, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks"

Then they both buried their heads under their sleeping bags and either fell asleep or pretended to be asleep. Kat missed Daryl and she was regretting going back to the prison in a couple of days. He was probably pissed at her. She felt bad about that but she needed to make sure the Governor didn't hurt her family again. It made sense for her and Michonne to go, they were alone –no other family. She could have asked Carol but the woman seemed to fit right in among all the new people. Kat couldn't do that. Eventually her pretending to be asleep turned into real sleep.

* * *

Six days. They have been out here for six days and no sign of the jerk. They had gone north then looped around and made it back to Woodbury, and nothing. Not a single sign that a crazy asshole had wondered through the parts they had been.

She and Michonne did manage to find a couple of knickknacks and gifts for some of their people back at the prison.

"Are you sure we shouldn't head west? Or south? Maybe he went that way."

Michonne gave Kat a look that she probably used in the courtroom "Kat. We have to go back to the prison sometime. The plan was to search for him. We didn't run away from our group."

"Says you" Kat said under her breath. The closer they were to getting home and the more her feet wanted to stop progressing. They were in the woods again but they decided that both of them had had enough running for a while. So walking at a leisurely pace was the method of travel right now. It almost felt normal –like two friends just taking a hike in the woods.

Kat never would have just hiked in the woods for fun before. Not unless Merle or Daryl made her –which had only happened a couple of times.

"Why don't you want to see him?" Michonne spoke up from beside her

She knew who the 'him' she was talking about was "He is going to be mad." More like pissed but she knew that when she left.

"Maybe he will be more relieved that you are back and not be angry."

"Nope. That's not Daryl."

"He loves you. If it is anything like that little quarrel I saw between the two of you, it's an intense love."

"What quarrel?"

"Oh the one where you went Moonstruck on him and slapped him and the end result was you being tripped then you kicking him where he was stabbed."

She hadn't known he was stabbed. "Well we've had our issues."

"I'm just sayin –the man loves you. That much is obvious."

"What do you know? You're just some lawyer." Kat stuck her tongue out at Michonne "I bet it was some kind of 'hurt in a car accident? Call me now' type lawyer."

"Actually smartass. I was a prosecuting attorney for Newton County." Michonne threw over her shoulder. When had the woman gotten so far ahead of her?

"Well la-de-da. Last I checked that did not make you some love expert." Kat was annoyed but trying to keep it playful. She really didn't want to go back to the prison.

She was lost in her thoughts when she ran into the back of Michonne. Why had the woman stopped? She looked up ahead of her and saw a woman who looked very much like a walker but she was just gawking at them.

No growling or trying to eat them –just eyes watching them.

It was an intense silence. So much so that when the woman finally spoke Kat jumped.

"Please. Can you help us?" she asked them.

She was filthy and her clothes were baggy on her. It was clear that she had been living out in the open for a while.

"Us?" Michonne asked her

"My husband he is sick. He isn't that far from here. We haven't eaten in days."

Kat wanted to help the woman. After all the whole reason she had left the prison was because of all the people she couldn't help but had probably hurt. So she pulled a bag of pork rinds, that she had found with Michonne, out of her bag. She tossed them to the woman –she was not going to get too close to her. She couldn't really get a read on her.

A good sign was that she wasn't covered in blood –so she probably wasn't some murdering vagrant.

She slowly walked toward the bag that Kat had thrown and picked it up. "Thank you." She said.

Well she had manners.

"Do you have a camp around here?"

Kat quickly answered with "No. It's just us." She didn't want anyone to know about the prison and her family. Plus for all she knew there were like fifty men hiding in the woods and the woman was sent out to be less threating and to get more information out of them.

"Where is your husband?" Michonne asked

"I'll take you to him. Do you think you can help him?" she sounded so hopeful that Kat wanted to try and help the guy.

"All right. Do you have a gun on you?" She asked

"No."

"Do you mind if we check?"

The woman shook her head and Kat walked forward. Michonne right beside her, matching every step. The woman had most certainly not had a bath in a while –Kat and Michonne probably smelled but hopefully not this bad. She held her breath and started to pat the woman down. She took the knife out of the sheath and looked it over.

"You need to sharpen this. Do you know how?" Kat asked her as she looked over the very dull knife.

"No."

"I'll show you after we meet your husband. Let me make something clear though, we-" Kat gestured between herself and Michonne "Are going to try and help you but if you or your husband try anything. Anything at all that we don't like. You are going to lose. Okay?"

"I don't have anything else to lose." the woman sounded so sure of that. Kat was tempted just to put her out of her misery –her voice was heartbreaking.

"We'll see about that" Michonne said.

Following the woman further into the forest, Kat trusted that Michonne was watching the woods. Kat kept her eyes on the woman she was behind –she was pretty confident that the woman was genuine but not confident enough to risk Michonne's or her own life on it.

The woman decided to become very chatty and felt like Kat needed to know her story. So Kat listened as she told her what had happened.

"I'm Deidra. They used to call be De. My husband, Paul, and I were on our honeymoon. We were walking the Appalachian Trail with some friends." That sounded like a horrible honeymoon, but maybe they were avid hikers. Either way Kat shouldn't be judging. "We just started and we were at a campsite when those things came through. There were more of us but we were either separated or they died. Now it's just Paul and me."

Kat didn't know what to say. She sure as hell wasn't going to tell her story to the woman so she said "Sorry about that. Sounds like a terrible honeymoon but at least you still have Paul"

"I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for him –he saved me over and over again. He showed me things I had to do, or be willing to do in order to survive."

Her words reminded her a lot of Daryl and herself. The man had shown her a lot on how to survive. She wondered what turn of events would have led her to be in this woman's shoes? Once again luck was on her side.

"What were the things you had to be willing to do?" Michonne asked and Kat realized that she was inside her own head for a second.

"Um -eating whatever we could find- animal carcasses and rotten fruit- and leaving people behind. Hiding from people who needed my help. Unlike you two." The woman- De said in response to Michonne's question.

Kat had to do those things as well. It was something that sometimes kept her up at night –the most recent was the hitchhiker who she drove past. The one that was begging for her help.

"Have you had to do any of those things?"

Both Michonne and Kat were quiet –they didn't want to answer that question. Because honestly they both have done a lot worse. Killing people.

"Do you think you get to come back from those things?" De asked

"I hope so" Kat said and continued to follow the woman. It was a lot further away then she had made it seem.

They had finally made it into a clearing and she spotted a tent. It was a nice tent –one of those six person ones that had room dividers. It seemed like a spot that had been untouched by walkers. The campsite looked like she was just spending a weekend in the woods. De ran ahead of them and started talking to who Kat guessed was Paul.

"Paul –these people are going to help us. Are you still here?" The woman went to a spot beside what looked like a campfire and she was on her knees. Talking to nothing?

Kat gave a quick glance to Michonne letting her know that De might be a little out there. Michonne nodded her agreement then went into the tent to make sure no one was in there. Kat stood on the outside of the tent and kept her eye on the woman who was still talking to no one.

Then she heard a branch snap to her left and raised her knife in that direction. Her eyes scanning the woods she saw nothing. All she heard was a very primal scream right before a sharp pain shot through her right side. Stumbling back she saw a knife sticking out of her side.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. De was standing over her. When did that happen? Had she fallen down? De was saying something but Kat couldn't figure out what. Even blinking seemed to be in slow motion –it was difficult to raise her eye lids once they shut. De bent down and pulled the knife from Kat's side. She couldn't help but scream as the blade retreated from her body. Jesus it hurt.

De had it raised over Kat's chest and Kat remembered she had a gun. She tried to find the gun that was on her side but her hands were clumsy and there was no way she would find it in time. So she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to enter her chest –hopefully it would be quick.

Nothing happened. Then she felt a trickle of something warm hitting her cheek. She forced one of her eyes open and saw that De had a sword sticking out of her chest. Having no clue of what else to do Kat laughed –She once again wasn't dead.

"Kat?" Michonne called and pulled her sword out of De but stopped the dead weight from falling on Kat. She was grateful. "Kat you okay?"

Still laughing –which by the way hurts when you've just been stabbed "Fucking Luck man." Was the only response she came up with.

Michonne was by her side and looking over the wound. Kat watched as Michonne took a pillowcase from inside the tent and pressed it into her side. "Ow –I was just stabbed there, be a little more gentle please."

"I see your attitude doesn't improve when you are hurt." Michonne took Kat's hand and pressed it over the pillowcase "Hold this I'm gonna grab that rope so that we can bind it."

Kat started to stand up. The pain wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. Oh it hurt, but once the shock of being stabbed wore off she was feeling a lot better. No more slow motion for her. Adrenaline maybe? Great she was going to be hurting when that wore off.

Michonne was back at her side and wrapping the rope around the pillowcase Kat was holding to the hole in her side.

"Tis but a flesh wound." She said as Michonne tightened the rope and caused Kat to hiss in pain.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. Positive thinking and all."

"Ah come on Michonne, Mounty Python? The black knight?" Michonne just nodded her head but talking was keeping Kat calm so she was going to keep doing it. The blood had already made its way through the pillowcase so it was absolutely more than a flash wound.

Michonne started to lead her back to the main road. "Wait. What about Paul?" Kat asked remembering that De had talked about someone else at her camp.

"It's just a head in a bag. He must have died and she kept his head. She was saying that he needed to eat –my guess is that's when you come in."

"Crazy bitch." Kat said but she felt a little sorry for the woman –that is up until the knife was in her side. "So any way, you've never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

"Nope." Michonne was supporting half of Kat's weight and Kat tried to stand on her own but she was light headed and wasn't sure she could.

"Well let me tell you all about it…" Kat did. Talking kept her mind off the pain that was slowly ebbing its way back into her mind and it gave her something to focus on as she took each step. "-so you see, The Black Knight, he is just a stump with no arms or legs and he is still saying 'tis but a flesh wound'"

Michonne just grunted a response.

"Clearly I didn't explain it right because you aren't laughing." She realized that her tongue was getting thick and a little harder to talk. Then they were finally on the main road. It was still a good couple of miles before they reached the prison though. One foot in front of the other. Deep breaths. They would get back. Though all the walking was making Kat's blood pump and she was pretty sure she had lost a lot. It was in her shoes –having gone down her pants legs. She could feel her own blood on her socks.

An abandoned car was up ahead. "Just leave me in there. You run back and see if anyone would be kind enough to rescue a damsel."

Michonne seemed hesitant at doing what Kat asked. "Look Michonne. I'm bleeding a lot. I'm not going to make it if I keep walking. This is our best bet. Go on I'll be fine."

Michonne opened the back door to the car and helped Kat slide inside the backseat. Kat like laying down it was relaxing. Maybe she could take a nap?

"Hey don't close your eyes. Keep telling me the story of the Holy Grail. I'll be right back." Michonne closed the door and Kat was left alone in the back of the car.

"Tis but a flesh wound"

"Tis but a flesh wound" she kept repeating. Maybe if she said it enough it would come true.

 **Daryl's POV**

Leaning up against the watch tower that was beside the furthest fence, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He and a few other people had been putting spikes up trying to keep walkers away so that they could jerry rig a new gate. So far it was working. When they were outside the fence the walkers would try to get to them but the sharpened sticks or metal poles would impale the walkers before they could reach anyone.

He heard someone whistle and looking up he saw someone running toward them.

"Heads up" he called out trying to let his group know that someone was coming toward them. Once the person was a little closer he knew it was Michonne and she was running fast. Her sword was out and she was quickly taking down walkers as they approached her. She wasn't messing around and that told him that something could be wrong.

"Remove a couple of spikes. Let her through" he shouted and started to help.

Once she had made it inside she rapidly said "Kat-couple of miles- silver accord. She's hurt." Daryl caught what she was saying through trying to catch her breath. He immediately got on his bike –since he had rode it down to the fence it was the closest thing he had. Then he maneuvered the bike through the hole in their defenses.

He sped on the gravel which caused his rear tire to spin but he kept the bike upright and continued with his speed. He had to get to Kat. She had been gone for six days and each day he was worried about her. Each day he told himself that she was fine and now she is hurt. He had no clue how bad but Michonne had had blood on her –it could've been Kat's.

He saw a silver car up ahead and slowed his bike down. The rumble of the engine quickly cut off and he was at the car as soon as it was. Looking into the back he saw Kat, she had her eyes closed but it looked like her mouth was moving. He pulled open the door –but it was locked.

He slammed his fist on the window and growled –not productive but she had a lot of blood staining her clothes. "Kat. Can you open the door?" She tried to sit up but her face told him that she was in pain. So he took the butt of his crossbow and slammed it into the front driver's side window. It took three tries but the damn thing finally gave way. Then he reached his hand inside and hit the unlock button.

Hearing the 'click' of the lock giving way he opened the back door and quickly scanned Kat's body. She was dirty and covered in blood. There was a crude bandage and rope around her side –that must be the injury. He pulled her legs out of the car so that he would be able to help her stand. Once her feet were touching the asphalt he slid his arm under her shoulders and helped her up. She seemed shaky on her feet but she was standing.

"Took you long 'nough" she said to him and her complexion was way too pale.

He had her standing because he was a fucking idiot and brought his bike. He needed to make sure she would stay on his bike –by the looks of it he wasn't confident she wouldn't fall off not a mile down the road. He could figure this out. She took a step toward his bike but she stumbled and her hand went to the side that had the darkest blood stain.

"C'mon" He turned her around so that she was facing him "Put your arms around my neck." She did but her arms were moving slow like she thought they were heavy. He reached down and grabbed her ass –but it wasn't anything sexual. He was trying to get her legs up so that she could wrap them around his waist. It took some time but he finally had her legs around him and if it was any other time he would have loved being in this position but right now he needed to get her to the prison. He climbed onto the bike –she was in front of him facing the back of his bike. He made sure that he had one arm on her back incase her arms loosened he would be able to catch her.

"Do you know who the black knight is?" she asked him

"Monty Python?" he asked and he had to smile at her weird question. She was always catching him off guard.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Then she laid her head on his shoulder. Clearly exhaustion and blood loss were taking its effect on her.

He started his engine up and then he made his way back to their home. He wished he had brought a car because on the bike it was a bumpy ride and when he would look down at Kat's face it was scrunched up in obvious pain.

Michonne was waiting at the fence –keeping walkers from piling up in front of their way in. Once he dodged the spikes it was just a little more distance before Kat could get the help she needed. He stopped the bike in the courtyard and Rick was there willing to help. Rick held Kat up so that Daryl could get off his bike.

To his surprise Kat tried to get up on her own. "What the hell are ya doin?" he said to her and picked her up. Trying to ignore the stickiness of her blood.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound."

"Like hell" he continued to carry her and she didn't fight. He hadn't expected her to –she was so pale.

He took her to the cell he has been sharing with Merle and laid her on Merle's bed.

"Dr. S is coming." Rick told him and stayed in the room with him.

Once the Doctor from Woodbury arrived he made way for the man so that he could see what damage was done. Daryl cut the rope that was tied around her and the Doctor lifted the fabric that had long been bleed through. It was heavy and clung to her side as it was pulled away. He threw it on the ground beside him and Daryl flinched when he heard the 'Schluup' sound it made when it hit the floor.

"She is going to need blood go get Karen. She is a universal donor. She has lost a lot of blood."

Rick nodded and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, offering what comfort he could. Then he left the room, hopefully to get Karen. He watched as the good doctor wiped the blood from her side so that he could get a better look at the damage.

It was a nasty wound. It was going to leave a hell of a scar. She was starting to stir and whimper –clearing not liking the attention her injury was getting. Daryl quickly reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze. Without asking permission from Dr. S, he climbed into the bed on the other side of her.

His back against the wall he was on his side and had barely any room but he lifted her head up and slid his arm under her. Giving her a pillow to rest on. She turned her head into his chest and smiled "you smell good" she said. Her speech was a little slurred.

He watched the doctor take her blood pressure. Then he watched as he took Kat's legs and raised them off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked him.

"Her blood pressure is very low. Right now her biggest threat is blood loss. This is called the shock position it will keep blood flowing to her brain." The man was quick and it seemed like he knew what he was doing. It was a good thing he was left behind at Woodbury –Daryl owed the man "Karen. Get in here now."

It wasn't long before both Karen and Rick were in the cell. It felt so tiny and cramped in here with all the bodies. Rick took over holding Kat's legs up and Karen and the Doctor got ready for the blood transfusion.

The only thing Daryl could think to do was rub Kat's head and he whispered in her ear. She had passed out not that long ago but he wanted to do what he could to comfort her. His heart was pounding and he was well aware of the burning in his eyes. "It's okay. You're strong. You got this." He kept whispering in her ear.

Once the transfusion started Doctor S seemed to calm down a good bit. He had said that her biggest threat was blood loss so now that she had blood she would be fine right?

"I'm going to start packing the wound. I don't have any anesthesia or localized pain killers so she is going to feel it. It won't be pleasant –you might have to hold her down." He was looking at Daryl and he nodded in response.

Kat had stayed passed out for the first three minutes or so then she started to feel the doctor packing her wound with gauze. The first sign that she was waking up was her whimpering –it was a sound that he had never heard her make before. Then her eyes opened she was trying to get her injury from the doctor, she was getting closer to Daryl but he grabbed her shoulders and looked down into her face.

"He's tryin to help. You've gotta let him do this."

Her bottom lip trembling she started to talk to him.

"We didn't find him." She said and looked at him then at Rick who was still at her feet, but they had propped her legs up on a few pillows now.

"That's alright. But don't think that since ya came back stabbed I'm letting ya off the hook for goin' out there by yourself."

"Michonne was with me." A lot of good that did her. He knew it wasn't Michonne's fault but now that she was looking more like herself he was starting to feel the anger coming back.

"How'd it happen?"

"A woman in the woods. Thought she needed help" her face twisted in pain then she bit her bottom lip "Apparently I was food for her dead husband. Michonne killed her."

"Good" he said and he was glad that the person who had hurt her was dead.

"I guess" he couldn't tell what emotion crossed her face but it was quickly gone and she looked at Rick "Can you believe Michonne has never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

 **Kat's POV**

It felt like the doctor took forever in packing her wound. Then he taped her up. She still had Karen in the room for a good while after but she was feeling a lot better now. She had managed to take a long nap –Is eight hours still a nap? Or is it full on sleep?

Either way she felt amazing. Daryl hadn't left her side in fact she had fallen asleep laying on his arm and buried into his chest and woken up in the same position. She smiled at his face. From what she could see from the shadows he was still asleep. Closing her eyes she listened to his heart, the steady rhythm was relaxing. His head was rising and falling with his chest. She had missed this.

Unfortunately she was still wearing blood soaked clothes but they had dried now. Her pant legs were sticking to her skin every time she tried to move. Her moving must have woke Daryl up because his head shot up and his eyes were looking her over.

"Ya alright?" he asked and she could see the worry in his eyes even in the dark.

"I'm fine. I just want new clothes."

He got off the bed, it looked like he was taking extra care not to jostle the mattress around. He stood beside her and bent down sliding one arm under her head. The other went under her legs. She was surprised when he picked her up –she had not been expecting that. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. It was pretty much as she had left it but her once dirty clothes were now neatly folded in the corner.

"Did you do my laundry?"

"Carol did. Can ya stand?" he asked her she nodded and he put her legs down on the ground. Keeping his arm close in case she decided to fall over.

She tried to get her shirt off but once her arms were a few inches in the air her wound started to scream at her. Flinching she let the bottom of her shirt go. Her knife was still in her holster so she pulled it out and started to cut the bottom. The shirt was ruined anyway –even if the blood did come out there would still be a hole in her shirt from where the knife went in.

Daryl's hands replaced hers and he ripped the shirt the rest of the way so that he could just slide it off her arms. Then he undid the button on her jeans and started to pull them down her legs –The denim was sticking to her legs and it made her shutter in disgust.

Once her jeans and shirt were off she knew she needed a bath but that wasn't going to happen right now. She was aware that she was standing in front of Daryl in just her bra and underwear but it was not the least bit sexy. That didn't mean she couldn't tease the man.

"Why Daryl, I was just stabbed and you couldn't even wait a day before you literally ripped my shirt off and my jeans? Have you no shame?"

"Shut up" he smiled then he helped her take the repulsive socks off her feet. She liked when Daryl showed his nurturing side –she wished it was better circumstances but being the one receiving the tender care from him was a gift. Maybe she should get stabbed more often.

"How's Merle?" she had wanted to ask earlier but she had been occupied -with bleeding.

"Fine. He'd been up and walkin around since yesterday." He took her arm and helped her lay down in her bed. She didn't want to since she was disgusting but there wasn't much she could do to change that right now.

She was laying down, looking at Daryl who was standing above her "I'd steer clear of him for a while. He's pissed ya left."

"Are you?"

"You should get some rest. I'll check on ya in a bit." He started to walk back to the door

"I had my reasons Daryl. I wasn't running away from you." He looked at her and she knew his jaw was clenched but he gave a quick nod then walked out of the room.

She was a little hurt that he hadn't stayed in her room with her but she didn't ask him to either. She was back to being alone and she hated it.

* * *

Six days of recovery and Kat was feeling back to normal. Dr. S had been kind enough to remove the packing from her wound and decided that tape would work just fine for the remaining of her healing. It was actually almost closed up all ready. It wouldn't have been so bad if the crazy woman hadn't pulled the knife out of her. The blood loss was the only life threatening part of Kat's injury.

She had been able to catch up with everyone but still avoided any conversations with people from Woodbury. She was probably looking like Daryl did back at the quarry –all surly and anti-social.

Michonne had been by every day to keep her company. When she had asked the doctor how long it would be before she could leave, he told her about three more days. She had been healing very well. So until three more days passed she was going to spend them with her family.

Merle had come to talk to her but it was mostly him just yelling at her. She knew he cared because he _was_ yelling, he sounded a lot like her father. 'Ya had me worried sick.' 'What were you thinking? That's right you weren't.' then her favorite was 'I'm really disappointed in you.'

They had made up for the most part but she didn't tell him about her future plans. She didn't want him to tie her up and force her to stay. She was pretty sure Merle Dixon would do it. She would tell him the day she was leaving –she wouldn't sneak out this time.

She hadn't seen much of Daryl though. Carol told her that he asks about her a lot. It was nice knowing that but he could come up and see her for himself.

Oh well she would see him in three days when she told him she was going back out with Michonne to look for the Governor.

 **Daryl's POV**

They had finished the outer gate and he was pretty impressed. Of course it wasn't just his handy work but he was proud of what they had come up with. Walking back up with the group that had been working on the gate for the past two weeks he saw that Kat was in the courtyard.

She was hugging Tyreese and it looked like she had a bag around her shoulders. What the hell was she doing? It sure as hell looked like she was about to leave. Leave him again. He walked over to Merle who was glaring at Kat himself from the doorway to the cell block.

"What's this 'bout?" he asked him

"She is apparently going back out to look for the Governor. I tried to stop her. There is no doubt that she is a damn Dixon 'cause she sure as hell is as stubborn as one." Merle said and before Daryl realized what he was doing he was marching over to the woman.

He was in front of her and he quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise but then she was fighting him.

He started to walk back into the cell block –Kat still over his shoulder and she was screaming at him. Once he was in the common area she got a kick in that was a little too close to his nether region so he smacked her ass and said "Stop it." But it only made her madder.

 **Kat's POV**

"Daryl Goddamn Dixon you put me down right now!" she was yelling but all it was doing was bringing more unwanted attention on her.

She saw Rick sitting at a table and she pleaded with him to help her but he smiled and went back to talking with Carl.

The blood was rushing to her head, seeing Carol "Carol. Come on. I thought we were friends." The traitorous woman shook her head and held her hands out "Et Tu Brute. Et Tu."

She kicked Daryl but he didn't stop all he did was spank her. Really she was now being spanked like a child? Her anger was reaching new levels. All of these people were watching her being manhandled and she was helpless.

"Merle. If you don't help me I swear to God I will cut off your other hand."

"Sorry baby girl I'm with my little brother on this one."

She finally stopped struggling –it was no use. She needed her strength for when he put her down. She was going to murder Daryl. They were in the tombs, she could tell that much. Then he kicked open a door and slammed it shut behind him.

He finally set her feet on the ground but he stood in front of the door. It looked like they were in a workshop of some kind. Kat had no clue and honestly she didn't care.

"What the hell was that?" she screamed at her abductor

"You tell me." He started to walk toward her and he had a look in his eyes she had never seen before. At least never directed at her.

"I ain't gotta tell you shit." She spat and tried to walk by him.

He blocked her path and she shoved him in the chest but it did nothing. The man was a wall –he wasn't budging.

"Why were ya leavin? You were just stabbed. Almost died out there."

"You aren't worried about my injuries. If you were you wouldn't have gone caveman on me and threw me over your shoulder –That hurt by the way!" It didn't really but she wanted to make him feel bad.

Her plan didn't work since he didn't seem very sorry "Well out there" he gestured with his arms "You'll have a lot more to worry about than that little discomfort. Now, why were ya leavin?"

"To find the Gove-" she was cut off

"The real reason" he moved closer to her and she felt like his prey. He seemed to be stalking toward her and not just walking.

"I can't be around these people. We've killed their friends, family, and parents. I can't deal with that. I don't want to look at a child and know that the reason his father isn't there to tuck him in at night is because _I_ killed him." She kept her hand out in front of her trying to get him to stop approaching. Her breathing was coming in fast bursts "I'm alone and I prefer to be out there. I can't be here anymore –not for long periods of time."

"You aren't alone Kat. I'm here. Merle, Rick, Carl, Carol, Judith."

"No. I am. Rick has his family. You have Merle and I - I'm just looking in. I don't belong."

"You belong with me. You are family."

"You have Merle now. He is your blood and he will always come first to you. That's fine I get it, it's the way it's supposed to be."

He was right in front of her their breaths coming out fast and she could feel his on her face. She was staring at his chest –she didn't want to look into his eyes. She knew she would show too much emotion. Tears were once again building up and blinking was not helping. The burning in her throat told her that she was on the verge of a sob. She had to get out of here. Away from Daryl –she didn't want to look weak.

Trying to walk around him again yielded the same results. Blocked path.

"Daryl Please." She begged him

"Tell me you want me to go away and I will."

Taking a deep breath she looked up into his face "I want you-"

She wasn't sure if she had planned on continuing her sentence because Daryl's mouth slammed onto hers and he was kissing her. All other thoughts went out the window.

His hands burying deep into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and made sure she matched the intensity of his kiss.

She had missed this man more than she had let herself believe. All it took was for one kiss and she remembered how much she loved and needed him. It was like she wasn't actually living when he hadn't been by her side- just been going through the motions.

Moaning into his mouth she drew his bottom lip in between her teeth and bit slightly. She was not wanting to take this slow and he seemed to catch on.

His hands quickly pulling the bottom of her shirt over her head. Then he went back to kissing her all the while fumbling with her bra. Once it was off, the cool air hit her breast and he grabbed her ass lifting her up. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist.

His shirt rubbing against her bare nipples -giving her the most wonderful contact, making them perk up even more. Suddenly her back was slammed against the wall and she was pinned between the wall and Daryl's body.

Her hands started to unbutton his shirt and after his chest was bare she ran her hands over him. He was so warm and everything she wanted –she was never going to leave him again. Back arching, she almost screamed when he took her breast into his mouth.

Jesus –his mouth was talented. His tongue circling the tip then drawing it into his mouth. Her hips were pushing forward on their own. Both of them still had their jeans on but the friction she was feeling was almost enough for her –almost.

Sliding a hand down between them she reached down and gripped his shaft through his jeans. Moving her hand up and down, she loved the feel of him twitching at each stroke. She unbuckled his jeans and grabbed as much of his erection as she could. They had trapped themselves by the position they were in. As soon as her hand found him he hissed and dropped her legs. She was confused for a second by the sudden change in position but then he had his thumbs in the waist of her panties and was pulling them down her legs. Taking the jeans with them.

She pulled his pants down but she wanted him now, so she stopped at his knees. She took him into her mouth and made sure that her tongue paid close attention him. She wasn't able to play with him long because he pulled out and grabbed her shoulders.

She was facing the wall and she could feel Daryl's hand on her back –bending her over. He was teasing her, rubbing his head along her, testing to see if she really wanted him.

She did. She tried to push back onto him but his hand was on her hip keeping her in place.

"Please" someone was talking. Then she realized that her mouth had betrayed her and was begging for him on its own.

"Tell me what you want Kat." She could feel Daryl's breathe on the back of her neck and it made her shiver.

"I want you. Please"

That was all it took because he thrust into her with one motion. A moan escaped her and she had to use her hands to brace herself against the wall. It was providing the resistance she needed so that she could feel all of him.

One hand was on her waist the other reaching forward to grab her breast –which were swaying with each thrust. His rough hands making contact with her sensitive nipples made her lean back.

She still had one arm braced against the wall but her back was now flushed with Daryl's chest. His breath hot against her shoulder. His lips finding the place where her neck and shoulder met. Lightly biting that spot made her motions more vigorous- her desire heightened.

She was getting close but she needed more of his touch. She took his hand –the one that was giving her nipples so much pleasure and lowered it toward her need. She whimpered as his finger found the target she was directing him toward.

She was crying out and it mixed with his grunts. She had never experienced anything like this. It was more animalistic –their emotions were at the forefront and it showed in their love making. Her free arm went behind her and found Daryl's neck she held him to her. Pressing tightly against him she found the last bit of contact she needed. She was shaking, then she heard a shout of release. She felt his hands on her waist keeping her still. Arms around each other they rode out the rest of the storm that had taken them over.

She wasn't alone. She had Daryl. _He_ was here. _He_ was supporting her right now. _His_ head was rested on her shoulder and it was _his_ breath that she felt. She wasn't alone.

Once they had regained some of their senses back and the spasms stopped they pulled apart. Kat already hated the loss of his heat and his touch. He handed her over her shirt and she put it on. There was some awkward silence going on –she hoped he didn't regret what they had just done. She sure as hell didn't.

She decided to do what she did best "Well that was fun but I gotta be goin" she teased the man. She had no intention of leaving him again.

She laughed when his head shot up and then he realized she was joking he walked over to her and kissed her. A smile on his face.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 **Kat's POV**

Michonne hadn't waited for her to return after Daryl carried her off like a sack of potatoes. Kat didn't blame her, they had stayed in the room a pretty long time. She hated that the woman, she now called her friend, was out there by herself -but if anyone could handle themselves it was Michonne.

Plus if she had left to resume her search of the Governor she wouldn't be waking up to Daryl Dixon kissing her shoulder. His stubble rubbing against her skin, making her laugh. It was amazing –the man had a permanent somewhat beard but not quite. She never saw him shave so maybe he just couldn't grow a full on beard. That was fine with her, the man was perfection.

Rick on the other hand had gone full Grizzly Adams. When they resumed runs Kat was going to make sure to pick up a razor for the man.

"Morning" she said to the man who was still giving her bare skin shivers every time his lips touched her. She rolled over from her side so that she was on her back and looking into the face of the person she loved.

Daryl had kept her occupied the last three days, and not just in the bedroom. Though there was a lot of that but, he must have known that she still didn't want to meet any of the new members that had been brought into the prison. So, he had found other tasks for them to do. Yesterday they spent a lot of time gathering up any remaining bodies of walkers or the dead and burned them away from the prison. It was busy work and it kept her mind occupied plus the Woodbury survivors weren't able to help so she didn't have to see any of them.

Bringing her mind back to the room that she was once again sharing with Daryl, she enjoyed the kiss that he brought down on her mouth. Since the night in the workshop they've woken up every morning the same way. Together and with a little love making –nothing better.

This morning was looking like it was going to be the same way, and she was more than fine with that. Bringing her arms up around his neck, she pulled him closer. His hands lightly skimming her bare stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Go Away" Daryl growled at the door.

The knocking turned into banging then the door was opened and Merle was standing on the other side.

"What the hell?" Daryl said and made sure that she was covered up. Luckily she was –they hadn't advanced too far that morning.

"I knocked" Merle responded and Kat started to laugh at how nonchalant he was about the whole situation. "Mornin Kaitlyn" Merle nodded at her.

"Yeah and I said go away. Not come on in."

"Here's the deal little brother. I have been cooped up in this prison for damn near a month. I'm goin a little stir crazy. How's about you and me -we go hunting."

"You were shot not that long ago."

"Yeah that's old news. I'm fine and I want to get out of here. What'd ya say man?"

Daryl looked down at her and she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. Daryl was probably going stir crazy as well and he could use some time with his brother. "Go on"

"Give me an hour" he said to his brother over his shoulder "I'll find you"

"An hour? Damn Kaitlyn you're lucky" she could hear Merles chuckle and she shouted at him before he closed the door "Give him ten minutes"

Merles chuckle became a laugh and she smirked up at Daryl. She was pleased with her joke but he didn't seem to appreciate it.

His eye brow was quirked and he had a look that made her bite her lip.

 **Daryl's POV**

Closing the door to his room, he might have felt a little smug, but he was leaving a very satisfied Kat. Making his way down the stairs he saw his brother talking to Carol. They had been doing a lot of talking lately.

He liked the woman now, she wasn't like she was before. Gone was the person who would just follow along with what everyone else said. Carol had her own opinion now and she was able to protect herself, she wasn't relying on others to do that for her. She was completely different.

Merle looked up and saw him, the man was ready to get out of the prison. He was at his side before Daryl had the chance to walk across the common room.

Once they had made it into the woods that surrounded the prison, Merle was practically skipping. Both brothers had preferred being outside instead of being cooped up. It was probably the longest time that either of them had suffered being trapped inside some kind of walls.

Luckily Daryl had Kat to keep him occupied and with her help he was able to relieve any tension he might have built up. Merle was clearly losing his mind in the prison.

Sitting in a clearing the brothers waited for something to cross their paths. If they were lucky a deer might wonder by, but more than likely they would be bringing back squirrels or rabbits.

"So you and Kaitlyn huh?"

"mmm" was Daryl's response. It wasn't much of an answer but his brother was smart and already knew that two of them were together.

"Good" Merle said and Daryl was surprised his brother didn't take the opportunity to pick on him. Call him pussy whipped or a love sick puppy dog.

"Are we huntin or chattin like a couple of girls?" he wasn't much for talking. He and Merle had a tight bond but it didn't revolve around expressing feelings or sharing thoughts. In fact they usually settled things with their fists, it'd been that way since Daryl was a kid.

Looking back at where they had come from, he realized that he had changed. Kat and Cora had mellowed him out a good bit but even back at the quarry he had been hot headed and more willing to fight than talk. Now –people looked to him as a voice of reason. Someone to look up to and count on. He wasn't comfortable with it but he did realize that it took the end of the world for him to become a better man.

A squirrel crossed their path and Daryl released the tension of his bow and stopped it.

"Nice one little brother." Merle went to retrieve the squirrel and Daryl's bolt "Ya know once the prison is settled a bit we could make a hunting blind out here. It'll increase our chances of bigger game."

"Yeah" They still had a lot to do back at the prison but he liked the idea of planning a future. They would have to remain alert but he could see the place as being their future home –a safe place. Maybe a little while down the line a place where he and Kat might have a family of their own.

 **Kat's POV**

It was the first time since she had been back that she was probably going to have to interact with Woodbury people. Although, she should probably stop calling them 'Woodbury people'. They were her people now –a part of her group. Since her group was her family, she would consider them second cousins. They were the cousin Oliver from Brady Bunch.

She was not looking forward to doing it but it was like a Band-Aid right? Do it quick get it over with? She didn't blame Merle or Daryl for going out –A Dixon has to be free after all. She was just too caught up in her mind to realize that none of her new cousins blamed her for what had happened to them. She blamed herself.

Seeing a reason to prolong the inevitable –Maybe Band Aid's should be slowly pulled off. She sat down "Hey old man. What is on the to-do list today?"

Rick smiled and she noticed that he was looking tired, the wrinkles around his eyes were deepening. "Well, we have a gate, the walkers and bodies have been cleared, and everyone seems to be settled in. I think the next thing to worry about is getting running water. We found the showers for the prison but I think they are connected to the generator somehow."

"Showers would be nice. I would hate to see what would happen if that creek out front dried up."

"Exactly –so maybe you can go with Dalton. See what he can figure out."

"Alright but who Is Dalton?" she had no clue who Rick was talking about.

"He is an older man. He was a contractor so he knows the basics of plumbing, carpentry, and has some election skills."

"I can do that. I'm great at handing tools over. Just point me in the direction of this Dalton." She was going to finally get the Band Aid taken off and she was going to be helping the prison at the same time.

Rick was kind enough to introduce her to Dalton. If she had to guess she would say he was about 55 maybe older or maybe less. The main thing she noticed was that when she shook his hand his knuckles were gnarled and ridden with a very bad case of arthritis. No wonder he needed help –there was no way this guy was going to be able to do much with his hands.

He had beautiful white hair, it reminded her of her grandmothers. Kat dreamed of having hair that turned white when she got old –she probably wouldn't live to see that day but she had always thought it gorgeous. His grey eyes were framed by wrinkles that looked like they were formed from laughing. This man had a very kind face and when he smiled at her she was immediately put at ease.

She was leading the way to the generator room and he spoke up "So you are the Kat everyone has been talking about?" He had a very think accent. It sounded Russian?

People had been talking about her? "I don't know about that but I am the only Kat I know of that lives here."

"Yes. Yes you are quite famous. You have seemed to scare a lot of people off. They say that you have a face of a mean person. Looking at you now I do not see it. You seem like a very nice girl."

A face of a mean person? That was ridiculous –she was a nice person. Though now that she thought about it she might have adapted the Dixon glare to keep people away from her and she hadn't made any effort to talk to anyone.

Oh well she was trying now and Dalton seemed nice enough.

* * *

Dalton had tried to explain to her what they needed to do in order to get running water at the prison but it had gone over her head quite honestly. Apparently the prison had its own water tower and they would need to get bypass something on the generators to get the pumps working.

Later on they would need to make some kind of cistern or something since the water tower did not hold infinite amounts of water.

So she had been in the generator room with the older gentleman for a couple of days. He would tell her what to do and how to do it and Kat followed his directions.

"Let me see your hands." He had said to her

Kat presented her hands out to the man and watched as he took them into his own –his fingers twisted.

"Ah yes. These are good hands. Beautiful hands." Kat wasn't sure about that since they had small cuts and calluses forming from all the work she had been doing at the prison. "These are hands of someone who isn't afraid to work." He released his grip on her hands and smiled at her.

Then Dalton looked down at his own hands "My hands are now useless. I used to work, use these hands to build houses. Buildings. Now I can barely hold a spoon." Kat didn't know what to say. He seemed so defeated.

"Having a job is good. Everyone has one and you do it until you can't anymore. Until you feel like your back is going to break and you collapse from exhaustion. When you are doing job –you have no time to think about what happened to you or what you have done. No. you just work. It's peaceful. I miss this." His Russian accent was thick and she couldn't help but wonder what things had happened in his past that he needed to forget about them so much. Obviously, he was talking about the world before arthritis had taken over his hands.

"I like to keep busy." She said and he nodded at her.

"Now we need wrench. I think we are almost done. Maybe soon we will be having running water –with you to thank Kiska."

She turned and grabbed the wrench, he had been calling her Kiska for a while now and she hadn't bothered to ask what it meant but curiosity was finally winning over.

"What does Kiska mean?"

"It means Little Kitten"

* * *

The next day they had settled into a routine. Daryl would wake her up in their now normal but still wonderful fashion. Then he and Merle would go hunting and Kat spent the day with Dalton. He had a calming presence and reminded her of her dad. Just like Dalton, John Fitzgerald had a working philosophy. Her dad had worked three jobs at one time to make sure that they didn't want for anything.

Looking back on it Kat thought about all the sacrifices he had made. Her mother was useless –completely lost to drugs and anything else she could find. Her dad was a wonderful man who had spent most of his life just working and raising her and her sister. She never thanked him for all he had done for her.

She had helped where she could. Her senior prom was being held at the Georgia aquarium the first year it was open and they wanted $200 a ticket. She had convinced her dad that she hadn't wanted to go to the prom- 'it would be boring and she needed to study'. He had bought what she was saying since she was never really the social type. With the tickets and the dress it was not going to be financially reasonable. It was just one night after all.

She was glad she was able to spend time with the Old Russian. He was the type of person you wanted to keep around. For her, he kept her grounded in her past –helped her to remember where she had come from.

"Now flip that switch and if everything go alright we should have running water." His cadence made her smile. His words were short but they flowed like a song.

Closing her eyes as she raised the lever he had pointed at –nothing happened. Her brows drawn together she looked at him but he just watched a gauge that was next to him. Then all of a sudden a loud sputter started, causing her to jump.

"You see Kiska, you did it. Let us go up and check."

* * *

It had taken a couple of minutes for the water to look less brown and more like water but when it did she started to jump up and down. She hugged Dalton and he laughed at her excitement.

"All this jumping for water?"

"We can stop smelling." She was still jumping up and down when Rick walked into the shower room. "Rick! I have made water!" she suddenly felt like Tom Hanks in the movie Castaway. The scene where he had made fire for the first time.

She looked at the water again and it was clear, no longer showing brown coloration. She stood under the faucet and let the water fall over her. Her clothes were soaking and sticking to her but it felt nice.

Walking back to her room she loved the squishing her shoes made each time she put her foot down. She saw Carol looking at her and Kat had a huge smile on her face –she had accomplished something and it felt good. She was leaving a dripping trail of water behind her but she didn't care –hopefully no one slipped on it.

Daryl was already laying down in their room –she hadn't realized it was already dark outside. He looked up when she entered the room.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh nothing. Just call me the rainmaker." She raised her arms in the air like she was summoning rain "We now have showers, thanks to me. Oh and Dalton –mostly Dalton but you can thank me in any form you choose." She kicked off her wet shoes and socks and tossed them into the corner.

Once again she was feeling wonderful, everything seemed to be going right. She climbed on top of Daryl, fully aware that she was still wearing her drenched clothes. Her legs straddling his waist she looked down at him.

"And how are you going to thank me Mr. Dixon?" he held her hips in his hands and pushed his hips toward her. She could feel how he planned on thanking her and she was more than willing to take that form of payment. "I think we can skip the foreplay tonight –I'm already wet enough." She teased.

Laughing at his growl when he flipped her onto her back she kissed him and once again, in this room, everything was going right. This felt like living.

* * *

Her fears of meeting new people were behind her now. She stood by Dalton as he introduced her to some of the elderly people that had come from Woodbury. She had forgotten how much she loved the elderly. Not only were they wise but they were extremely helpful –even though their backs and joints ached they wanted to do what they could. Cooking and cleaning had pretty much been taken over of this group of geriatric women.

"Ya ready to go?" Daryl asked from behind her and she had been so caught up in conversation with a woman named Margo that she jumped when his hand landed on her back.

"Yeah. I'm always ready, I was waiting on you and your brother." They were going on a run today, their food supplies were getting low. Daryl had been bringing home squirrels but a squirrel did not yield a lot of meat.

Walking out to the courtyard Merle was in the driver side of a truck.

Kat stuck her lip out and tried her best to pout "Can we take the bike? Please?" she hadn't rode it in forever and she loved the feeling of being on the back of it, holding on to Daryl. The last time she had been on it didn't count because she couldn't really remember it –blood loss and all.

"Stop pouting. We were goin to anyway." He walked over to his bike and climbed on. She followed him and took her spot behind him.

The ride was quiet, well as quiet as it could be with Daryl's bike rumbling through the woods. They were going to the spot that Maggie and Glen had been at when Merle had taken them hostage. Glen had told them that it looked pretty much untouched and they had left a lot of baby formula behind.

Kat had been spending about an hour a day with Little Ass Kicker, usually after she woke up in the morning. She was getting so big already, her face was starting to fill out and her chubby cuteness that all babies have was showing. Her pretty blonde curls were soft and Kat loved to rub her head.

Judith didn't seem to mind –she never cried or fussed when Kat would lather attention on her.

Pulling into "Dons Little Big Market" she took Daryl's hand as he helped her off the bike. Merle was behind them and shut the door to his truck. Kat had her knife out and Merle had a gun in his good hand. The other hand had his permeant blade attached to it. Daryl took his usual stance of crossbow raised and slightly crouching.

Daryl banged on the glass doors to the store. Nothing happened so they proceeded to enter. Daryl went first then she did. Merle taking the rear. The front door had been smashed by a car that had tried to crash through it. They had to duck under a hole that the car had made in order to get inside the store.

They searched the store, looking for any unwanted guests but it seemed clear. Then they started to take inventory of what the store had upfront. It was amazing to her that some stores were still completely untouched –if they were it was usually because they were overrun by walkers. They had gotten lucky today.

Loading the truck of all the food they could find –expiration dates didn't matter anymore. Kat made her way over to the pharmacy aisle. She had brought her own bag and quickly started shoving whatever they could use into it. Arthritis medicine was on the top of her list. Then she grabbed a shopping cart and started to load up the buggy with diapers, wipes, and formula. Moving the cart to the door so that the guys could load it into the truck she went back to see what else they could find. She managed to fit a couple of toys for the kids into her bag –kids needed toys. It was a normal thing.

Walking toward the back of the store she pushed open the swinging door that led to the employee only area. It was filled with boxes of things. She wasn't sure what the boxes held but she was hopeful food or other needed supplies were in them.

Something moved to her right, turning her head she saw a door that said "Managers office" on it. The door was closed, maybe the manager had decided to stay behind and became a walker. Her knife raised she opened the door slowly and waited for the walker to come stumbling out.

Nothing happened. Kat peaked inside and she saw a man with two little girls huddled in the corner. The man had a gun raised at her but he was shaking –clearly he had never shot anyone.

"Daryl. Merle" she shouted and it wasn't long before both brothers were at her side. Seeing that she was focused on the room before her, both had their weapons raised as they rounded the corner.

"You best point that gun somewhere else." Daryl growled at the man. The stranger looked at his hand then at Kat, like he had forgotten he was pointing a gun at her. Slowly it lowered and he wrapped his arms around the two little girls.

They all seemed so frightened. The youngest girl was crying into her father's chest.

"I'm Kat" she offered and Daryl shot her a look. She ignored it and continued anyway. They weren't going to get anything done just standing here holding guns at the poor man and his daughters. "What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Samuels. This is my daughter Lizzie and this is Mika." Alright so she had names but she didn't know where to go from there. Could she bring them back to the prison? The last time she had come across a stranger out in the open she had been stabbed trying to help them.

Nodding at the family she stepped back and grabbed Merles shoulder, pulling him with her. He looked at her like she was crazy but he followed.

"Can you go back to the prison and get Rick?" she asked him

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"We can't just leave them Merle but I don't want to bring in people who might be dangerous. I would feel better if Rick made the call. He was a cop he can read people. Plus" she gestured at all the boxes that were surrounding them "We are going to need another load anyway."

"The man was holdin a gun at you Kaitlyn."

"He put it down. Either you go or I'm going but then I'll be on the road by myself and you are always telling me I can't drive for shit."

Merle looked between her and his brother, clearly debating on if he wanted to leave them behind. He finally nodded when he looked at the two daughters the man was holding onto.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

She stood beside Daryl, he hadn't lowered his crossbow and Kat wasn't going to make him. Merle was right the man had a gun so for now that made him dangerous. Kids or no kids.

* * *

About an hour later Kat heard the rumble of an engine out front. Taking a peek outside she was relieved to see Merle stepping out of a truck then Glen and Rick got out of another truck. Standing off to the side she watched Rick walk toward the manager's office.

"Hi I'm Rick." He said to the man "and I'm told you are Ryan." The man nodded and Rick continued "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions is that's okay."

"S-sure"

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Walkers? You mean the dead ones?" Rick nodded "I don't know I have lost count. Over twenty."

"Okay. How many people have you killed?" the question took Kat off guard. It was so straight forward.

"J-Just one." She was shocked that he had actually answered the question with an actual number. He could have lied.

"Why?" Rick asked and stared at the man, trying to watch his face for any sign of something he didn't like.

"My wife. She was bit –she begged me to do it." That was heartbreaking. Kat had already decided that if she was bit she would take care of herself –she couldn't ask Daryl or any of her family to do it for her.

Rick kept his eyes on the man. He was thinking of what his next move was going to be. "All right. We have a camp, you and your girls are welcome to come with us. Do you have any questions for me?"

"How many people have you killed?" Ryan asked Rick

"Too many"

"Why did you do it?"

"It was them or me and my family."

Ryan nodded then reached his hand out for Rick to shake it. She guessed they were coming back to the prison –that was good. They had managed to save three people today. She started to help Glen move some of the boxes around and check to see what was in each one. They had scored pretty big today. Luck was on their side because they were able to load up the two trucks that Rick and Merle had brought back.

Rick rode with Ryan and his girls in one truck back to the prison and Kat took her spot behind Daryl. Another good day.

* * *

The next couple of months Kat, Daryl, and Merle would go out on runs and they had started to find more and more survivors. Rick was always brought in and he would ask the three questions. Everyone passed his test and soon the prison was a pretty big community.

She had decided to sit out this run since she had been asked to referee a game of kickball with some of the kids. Daryl and Merle could handle themselves it was just a simple run for toiletries. Rick was walking toward her and he held the walkie talkie in his hand. It was how Merle and Daryl would communicate to him in case they ran across any survivors.

"They found one. Do you want to go with me?"

"Nah- the game is getting pretty intense and I'm pretty sure that Patrick is juicing I just can't prove it" it was a joke since Patrick had the heart and physical strength of a ten year old. She had grown fond of the boy –she had found him by himself in a pharmacy.

Rick laughed "Alright. I'll be back. Keep the fort down?" he asked her and she nodded. These days the prison pretty much ran itself. Everyone had a job to do and everyone did it.

She was holding Judith and playing chess with Dalton. Michonne had just returned from another one of her searches for the Governor –nothing. She was a little disappointed but she was glad that the woman was back. Judith started to get fussy so Kat grabbed Patrick and asked him to finish the game for her. She was terrible at Chess but Dalton had tried to teach her.

Walking the baby around she found the woman she had been looking for.

"When are you headed out again?" Kat asked Michonne. She knew the woman wasn't going to stop her search.

"Couple of days. Plan on going toward Augusta."

"Augusta? That's a long ways out. A lot of ground to cover." She didn't want her friend to go out that way by herself.

"Yeah but I got to try"

"You could stick around and meet everyone. Don't worry I have only told them good things about you."

"Yeah y'all have brought in a lot more people."

"Well it is what Andrea wanted." Michonne lifted her head up at Kat at the name of her friend "Everyone living together in peace. That is what she wanted so I figure I might as well embrace it."

A hand landed on her lower back and she immediately knew it was Daryl. His hand fit perfectly and always landed the same way.

"Hi Michonne" he said to her "How long you stayin this time?"

"Couple of days" Michonne answered and Daryl nodded.

Kat wanted to spend some time with the man she hadn't seen all day so she reached out and handed Judith over to Michonne. She knew that Michonne hadn't bothered to hold the baby and Kat knew why. But maybe if she held her, Michonne wouldn't feel the need to keep up her search. Her arms slowly came out and she grabbed Judith under the arms. Kat and Daryl left the room –Michonne was bouncing Judith on her knee and singing some song. Kat guessed she used to sing it to Andre when he was around.

In the tower she hugged Daryl. He had only been gone a couple of hours but he had been outside the prison and that was dangerous in itself.

"Did they pass?" she was referring to the survivor that Daryl and Merle had found.

"Always do" Daryl wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head "What did you do today?"

"Oh I was very productive. I was the referee of a kickball game, I played chess, and I played with Judith"

He laughed "Bum"

* * *

She hadn't been able to meet the newest member of the prison. Merle had showed him around. Kat and Daryl didn't leave their room the rest of that night. Daryl had woken up early, he was going hunting with Merle and needed to be out before the sun –they had made a hunting blind and found some salt licks. They had been trying to bag a deer for a couple of days but apparently it was eluding them.

"Hi Kat."

"How's it goin Kat?"

"Ah the Kiska shows her face" she smiled at Dalton and waved at everyone else's greetings. She hadn't felt this popular in all her life.

"Hey Rick. I'm going to go down to the tombs today and clean out that room. The one that we thought could be a classroom."

"Okay. Need any help?" He offered but he already knew that she liked to get away from people.

"Nah. I got it, thanks though"

The tombs have become less creepy but she still avoided the solitaire confinement cells. Those still made her shutter. She hadn't felt that hopeless since that day and didn't want to feel it again.

The room she was looking for was next to the library. She had been overjoyed when they had found the room full of books, she loved reading. She and Merle were down here the most -always trying to find the next book to read.

Her hands on her hips she surveyed the room, it was dusty and needed a lot of heavy lifting. She started to pick up the pieces of paper that littered the floor and then tried to upright all the furniture that she could. There were still a few pieces that she wasn't able to lift on her own but she would get Daryl to help her when he got back.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead she went up to get something to eat.

"Mind if I join y'all?" she asked the table full of people she had known the longest. Carol, Ty, Carl, and Beth nodded that she was more than welcome to sit with them.

"So Beth how is going with your new boyfriend?" Carl teased his friend

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Kat asked the young girl

"He is not my boyfriend" she rolled her eyes in typical teenage fashion "We are just friends."

"Uh huh" Kat said. She was going to have to pay more attention to what was going on. Beth might not be her daughter but she was going to be respected and she was going to make sure that this boy knew that.

The conversation continued but Kat kept feeling like someone was watching her. Her eyes scanned the room that was filled with people but not seeing anyone watching her.

"Kat. You alright?" Ty asked and she turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah paranoid is all. Well I still have a couple more hours of work left but if Daryl gets back from his hunting early can you tell him I'm cleaning out that room in the tombs? And no I don't need any help but thank you" She knew that Ty was going to offer his services but Kat also knew that he had switched shifts so that he could be on watch with Karen.

Standing up she still felt like eyes were on her but she shook her head and dismissed it. The prison was safe and she really was just being paranoid.

The room was quiet, the only noise was the sound of the filing cabinet she was moving scraping against the ground. Once it was in the corner where she wanted it to be in she sat down for a second –the son of a gun was heavy.

"Well look who it is" the sound of that voice behind her made her blood go cold. That particular voice was something she had hoped to never hear again.

Immediately her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen him. It was in her dorm room and he was above her -kicking her.

She stood so quick that the chair she was sitting in hit the floor.

He laughed but the laugh was empty of all humor "I see you remember me"

He was standing in the doorway and she quickly put as much distance between them that she should. This was Matt. An older Matt and one that looked like he had been through a lot but that was still the Matt that had hurt her all those years ago. How did he get here, inside the prison?

He walked toward her and her mind was still buzzing with the shock of who was in front of her. His hand reached out to touch her and that was all it took for her snap out of her dazed state.

"Don't fucking touch me." She spat at him and reached for her knife. She was glad she always had it on her.

She started to circle around him –she just needed to get to the door so that she could make a run for it. Her back was almost to the opening that would lead her to freedom when he charged her. His hand quickly on her wrist, preventing her from using the knife. He slammed her into the wall behind her and squeezing her wrist to the point that tears were welling in her eyes from the pain. He started to bang her hand against the door frame that was so close to her, she felt a snap in her hand then her knife fell to the ground.

Looking into his eyes it was the same look he had held the night she thought he was going to kill her.

"Help" she shouted but he picked up her knife without taking any of his weight off her body. She couldn't move. Her sharp blade was pressed against her neck and when she swallowed she could feel the sting of the blade.

"Shut up" his teeth were gritted "I never thought I would see you again. You know that. After daddy dearest paid me a visit I decided I needed to stay away from you –he had some pretty convincing friends. Where is daddy now?"

Kat didn't answer but she managed to glare at the man in front of her.

"Aww is he dead? That's a shame I wanted a little payback but I guess you are the next best thing. I don't think it was pure luck you being here I mean what are the chances?"

That's exactly what it was -God Damn Luck. Kat guessed it was time for some bad luck, everything had been going so smoothly.

He moved the knife from her throat and lifted her shirt. Her own blade was then pressed into her stomach, a hiss of pain escaped her as he slowly pulled the knife down her bare skin. A line of red following in the blades wake.

Fuck. There had to be a way out of this mess.

 **Daryl's POV**

Carrying the carcass of the doe through the courtyard he watched as a very proud Merle was more than willing to accept the 'atta boys' being thrown their way. Never mind the fact that Daryl was the one to actually shoot the deer.

Merle like attention and he did not so he let his brother have his moment. Handing his half over to the kid Patrick he went into the common room to wash his hands.

"Hey Daryl. Kat wanted me to tell you to meet her in that room she is cleaning out." Ty said and when Daryl nodded he walked off to meet up with Karen. It was becoming a romance novel in this prison –everyone was trying to find someone.

Wiping his hands on his jeans he made his way into the tombs. She had told him about the plan her and Rick had come up with. She wanted to clean out the room so that the kids could have a classroom. He also knew that Miss O'Hare had been pestering her about getting someplace so she could teach the young in's. Miss O'Hare was a retired teacher and had probably lived through the civil war.

His feet stopped when he heard the muffled voices. One was an unknown male's voice and the other wasn't really a voice but someone in pain. Walking in the fashion he does when he is sneaking up on prey he found the room that the noises were coming from.

His hand on the handle he pushed the door open and he growled at the sight before him. All he saw was Kat on the ground and a man over her –without thinking Daryl charged into the room tackling the man off of her.

His fists hitting the guys face relentlessly. How dare this guy hurt Kat. He was going to pay.

 **Kat's POV**

She was about to grab for a broken chair leg when the weight of Matt was suddenly off of her. Looking around she saw that Daryl was now on top of the guy. She was still a little dizzy –her head had been slammed into the hard ground a few times.

"Dar-Daryl" she tried to stop him but he couldn't hear her over the sound of his fists meeting flesh.

"What the hell" Then she saw Merle in her line of sight "C'mon girl. You okay?" She was fine for the most part, her stomach had a few cuts on it but nothing she couldn't handle with superglue, hopefully. The worse pain was in her wrist.

She pointed to Daryl hoping to let Merle now that he was the bigger concern. He hadn't stopped hitting Matt since he took him to the ground.

"Hey. Hey" Merle tried to stop Daryl "Hey little brother. Look at me" Daryl stopped and looked at Merle, which must have caused him to realize what he was doing because he turned to Kat and was by her side almost instantly.

His hands roamed over her stomach and his fists clenched at his sides. She knew he was getting mad and took his face in her hands -making him look at her face. "I'm fine" she kissed him "You saved me"

His head fell onto her shoulder and he held her –a little too tight but she wasn't going to make him stop.

 **Daryl's POV**

It turns out that his hands were probably worse off than Kat's cuts. Apparently the survivor they had brought in yesterday was that asshole ex Kat had. He wished he had killed the guy but Rick took care of it. Rick seemed to be taking it worse than either of them.

In fact a couple of days after the whole incident he had pulled what was left of the original group from Atlanta together.

"I brought you all here today because I wanted you to be the first to know. I am stepping down as leader. Hershel and I talked and we both think that a council is the best bet." Everyone seemed shocked but Daryl knew the man had been carrying a lot on his shoulders and he honestly couldn't blame him.

After the meeting was over Rick came over to Daryl "I take the responsibility of bringing that man into the prison."

"Wasn't your fault man. You couldn't have known."

"I should have. I put Kat at risk and countless others. I can't do it anymore, every decision means life and death."

"I get it. It shouldn't all be on you. We should have stepped up sooner. Just know that we don't blame you. Hell, Merle and I found him. What are you going to do now?"

"I think farming is in my future. What do you think, do I look like a Farmer Rick?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Kat's POV

A couple of days after the Matt incident Kat had enlisted the help of Ty, Merle, and Daryl in her next project. The future classroom was cleaned up and Miss O'Hare was already teaching some of the younger kids.

Kat's project was also educational –in a sense. She had the guys help her set up a gym, the weights and punching bag that Merle had hung from the ceiling were a place that she could learn how to survive. After she had been completely helpless when Matt attacked her she had started thinking.

Kat could handle walkers with no problem –it was people that were going to be the big issue. She was still a woman, and more than likely, men would still be stronger than her no matter how much she trained. That was why Merle was down here helping her -she trained but she needed to fight smart.

Merle was a tough trainer –relentless. The first day she had him down here she felt like she was in the army. He was yelling at her and throwing scenarios out at her that were making her sick to her stomach.

 _"What if Daryl hadn't come down here? Huh Girl? What would you have done?"_

 _"I was going to use a chair leg."_

 _"Riiight, that wouldn't have done much. If it wasn't for my baby brother you'd be dead right now. You have to fight like you want to live. Do you?"_

 _"Do I what?"_

 _"Want to live Kaitlyn."_

 _She had to think about Merles question but she started to think back to how the last few months had been and she realized that she did want to live. For herself –not because she felt obligated to but she wanted to see her family grow and see what they would accomplish._

 _"Yes" she punched the bag hanging from the ceiling_

 _"Don't be afraid to fight dirty, you're tough but if you are overpowered you have to fight back any way you can. Don't let them get a jump on ya girl –you fight any way you can. I mean eye gouging, ball kickin, biting. Anything that you can do to make sure you live."_

Right now Merle was across from her. It was one of the few times his knife wasn't on his hand, when they were sparring. She liked Merle as a partner he didn't hold back. Daryl had tried once but he wouldn't hit or try to take her down –it was sweet but ultimately didn't help her.

The sounds of Black Label Society were coming from the CD player. She was crouched down, ready to spring forward and Merle was circling her. He had his stupid grin on his face and she wanted today to be the day that she finally beat him. She was going to wait for him to make the first move –she was learning self-defense not how to win an MMA match.

His foot step forward but she didn't retreat, he was testing the waters. He lunged but Kat had expected that, she was watching his shoulders and they straightened right before he made his move. Stepping out of the way she slammed her elbow into his back, causing him to fall down.

Momentarily shocked at her move, she had been sparring with Merle for months and this was her first time making him hit the mat. It was usually her walking out with bruises or a hurt ego.

"Merle are you okay?" he was still face down on the mat. Walking over to him she bent down and was immediately pinned, her back against the mat. "Damnit" she hissed. Her victory was short lived.

"Now Kaitlyn, would ya stop and ask your attacker if he was okay?"

"No" she whined "You aren't an attacker. I just wanted to make sure my awesome move didn't actually hurt you."

He laughed and stood up, reaching his hand out to her to pull her up. "It was a good move. I'm sure I'll have a mark come morning." His hand started to rub his back. "If I was an attacker what would you have done next?"

Thinking over her options several came to her mind. He had been out on his face, she could have ran away but then he could have caught up with her and she might not have won the second time. There was only one option that ensures she lived "I would have killed you"

"Good girl. Want to go another round?"

After several more rounds, all of which Kat lost. She went to take a shower, the sweat that she worked up meant that she was working hard but it also made her feel gross. The water running over her still felt amazing –no matter how many times she took a shower it still felt like a blessing to have it.

Her body had bruises scattered all over. Merle didn't really hold back and she was fairing a lot better than she was when she first started. She had become great at defense and when she was inevitably pinned Merle had taught her ways to get free.

Maybe if it was someone less skilled in fighting she would actually win. Although Kat was fine with never testing her new skills out in the real world.

Daryl wasn't in their room yet but she was exhausted so she laid down and threw her arm over her face. He must still be at the council meeting. She smile at the idea of Daryl being stuck in a room and having to solve other people's issues or concerns. They had asked Kat to join the council but she wanted to focus on other things –plus she wouldn't like being stuck in a room arguing with people for hours.

When the door opened she lifted her elbow off her face and watched his silhouette as he came into the room. He sighed and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Went that well?" rolling over on her side so that she could lay on his chest, her hand resting over his heart beat.

"Rick. He is going to get himself killed." She knew that the council had been trying to get Rick to carry a gun when he went outside the gate but the man was stubborn. He had completely embraced his role as Farmer Rick. Kat actually preferred Farmer Rick, he was more relaxed and spent a lot of time with Carl and Judith.

His mind wasn't occupied with every little step he had to make to ensure the survival of everyone. It was too much to ask for one man anyway.

"He will be fine. You Mr. Dixon have started to worry too much. Anyway we should be celebrating." She kissed his neck.

"What for?"

"I finally knocked your brother on his ass today."

She smiled when he laughed and continued her slow kisses until she reached his mouth. His hands came around and played with her hair as their lips met.

It wasn't long before Daryl rolled her onto her back and his kisses were moved to her neck. Pulling her shirt up over her bra his hands found her left breast and his fingers lightly played with her bare skin. She shivered as goose bumps ran up her arms. Reaching under her back she unsnapped her bra and once the straps slacked Daryl wasted no time in pulling them off her arms.

His lips found the top of her left breast and made his way down her flesh with his tongue –that and his stubble rubbing against her skin caused her to squirm and laugh.

The giggles became moans when his mouth found her nipple and pulled it into his mouth. His tongue circling it inside his mouth. Her back arched off the bed and her hands ran through his shaggy hair. With his mouth still attached to her, his hands started to unbutton her jeans and they were pulled down as far as he was able to manage without breaking contact.

Daryl sat up and she knew he was looking down at her, but she wasn't embarrassed. No, he always made her feel sexy and beautiful. Her pants were removed the rest of the way and her panties with them. He bent back down and laid gentle lips on her stomach, his hands ran slowly up her thighs. Then he surprised her when laid down between her thighs and his head found their summit.

Kat shuttered and had to take a deep intake of breath as his tongue ran over her opening.

"Oh God" she moaned as he repeated the action. Her moans and words seemed to hasten his desire, he explored deeper. Tasting her. Kat's hands were tangled in his hair and each time his tongue hit her most sensitive spot her hips came off the bed.

Slowly he coaxed a finger inside of her, using slow motions and he seemed to be directed by her moans.

Daryl Dixon knew what he was doing because it wasn't long before Kat's thighs tightened around his head on their own accord. A deep low moan escaped right before a shiver overtook her and her hips lifted higher off the bed. "Jesus Daryl." She gasped as the last of the shocks subsided and her hips relaxed.

Guiding his head away from her, he lay his head down on the pillow beside her. Once her breathing had evened out Kat rolled on her side and started to remove his pants and boxers. Softly massaging his erection she laid her head on his chest.

"That was one hell of a celebration" Kat whispered and sat up so that she was straddling him. Her hand was stroking him in small movements, teasing him. Daryl's hips thrusted upward but Kat kept his target out of reach.

"You're killin me." He hissed Kat laughed as she guided him toward her opening. Angling her hips she slid down onto him, his hands gripped her hips.

Daryl pressed up toward her slowly, with very slight movements. Her hands on his chest she started a small rising and falling motion on his lap. Kat didn't want to lose the feeling of him inside her so she hardly lifted her hips.

Leaning forward her lips found his again. Their kiss interrupted with soft breathy moans as he took over and started to thrust more enthusiastically. Her hands gripping his shoulders as another wave of pleasure shot through her, then his own soft cries mixed with hers.

She didn't know how long she laid on top of Daryl, her head rested on the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

Of course Daryl had to slap her ass and ruin the tranquility of the moment "Get off me, I can't breathe." He said from below her.

She barked out a laugh and then laughed harder when she snorted. He could be tender when he wanted to be –that was evident in their lovemaking but he had a funny way of showing it outside of the bedroom.

Laying down beside him she settled with laying her head on his arm and he pulled her into his chest. "I love you Daryl Dixon"

"Love you" he said and since they rarely voiced their obvious love for each other he held her a little tighter.

 **Daryl's POV**

"Get up sleepy head" Kat's voice said to him but he had already been awake. He was just enjoying the view of her getting dressed. She had always been beautiful but over the last couple of months with her training in the gym –her body looked completely different. She was still soft and womanly where he liked it. She hadn't just physically changed she was the happiest he had seen her since Cora died.

"Just enjoyin' the view" he teased and pinched her butt when she bent over.

Her yelp made him smile "Very funny Dixon" she grabbed two shirts out of his pile "What's your poison, sleeves or no sleeves today?" but of course she already knew his answer and was throwing his sleeveless shirt at his face. "Now get up. We have a run to do and the sooner we get back the sooner we can get back to bed."

He had almost forgotten that they were going on a run this morning. It had become a routine thing and pretty soon runs might be a thing of the past. Rick was farming now and they even had livestock so that the prison might become self-reliant.

Walking out of their room, Kat led the way and everyone flocked to her. She offered everyone a smile and even hugged a few people.

"There is the Kiska. You owe me a rematch later." He knew that Kat had a strong connection with the Russian man, Dalton. They would spend quiet a lot of time together just talking and playing chess.

Daryl kept walking. He recognized that Kat wanted to go check on Judith –she did every morning. Besides she would meet up with him outside.

The courtyard was full of people getting breakfast or tending to the garden. He was quickly bombarded with 'Hey Daryl's' and 'Morning Daryl's'. He was still getting used to people actively reaching out to him. He would nod or grunt as a response but he was still the same old Daryl. A man of few words.

"Smells good." He said to Carol who was behind a fire pit they had made.

"Just so you know Kat and I liked you first –plus your brother seems to be loving the attention." She nodded her head and sure enough Merle was walking through the crowd like he was some kind of king. Shaking hands and talking to people –surprisingly a baby didn't appear for him to kiss it.

Merle came over to them and smiled at Carol, "Hey Sweetheart that smells amazing". Daryl knew that Merle was turning on the charm for Carol but he wasn't sure if she was buying it or not. She smiled at him then handed him a bowl of the deer. Her and Kat had seasoned it and let it sit overnight. It was a million dollar meal in the apocalypse –it didn't come from a can and it tasted great.

Carol loaded another plate of food up and handed it to someone else, "About today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run. We had a pretty big buildup overnight."

"That place is good to go. We are going to move on it." Daryl said and he looked out over the yard and the herd building up at their gate.

Merle spoke up "I'll stick around with a few more people. Lead the walkers away from the fence and take out as many as we can. Besides," Merle hit Daryl's shoulder "it should be a quick in and out run for ya –won't be needin ole Merle for that."

He watched as Kat walked over to them, she was talking to Patrick and something the kid said made her laugh. He knew the teenager had a crush on her but she didn't seem to realize it, even if she did the kid was like fifteen but acted like he was twelve. She probably thought he was just attached to her since she had found him alone all those months back.

She stopped when she was in between Daryl and his brother. Patrick looked up and saw the two Dixon brothers and immediately got a little flustered. "Mor-Morning sir" Patrick said to him and Daryl glared in response. He liked the kid but he was still hitting on his girl –no matter how pointless it was. "See ya later Kat" the kid turned to Kat and practically ran away from them.

"Why'd you do that? He is a nice kid." Kat hit him in the ribs and then crossed her arms over her chest.

Merle spoke up before he was able to answer "Cause Kaitlyn that kid has himself a crush on ya and my baby brother here is jealous."

"He does not and even if he did, Daryl 'Macho-man' Dixon wouldn't be jealous of Patrick. I'm pretty sure the kid has to sleep with a nightlight." Kat responded but when Carol handed her a bowl of food she pushed it away. "God no. The smell is going to make me puke"

He raised his eyebrow at her but didn't bother to ask if anything was wrong. If she felt sick she wouldn't say it anyway –at least not until after the run. She looked fine but maybe she was coming down with something.

 **Kat's POV**

Loading up the truck with a few supplies they might need if they ran into trouble, Kat saw Beth and her boyfriend talking.

Zack was a good kid but he was older than Beth. Not that Kat could talk because Daryl had a good number of years over her - but she still saw Beth as that sweet girl from the farm. She and Daryl had found Zack and a few of his friends on a bus about six weeks ago. They had been traveling from Florida State and their car had broken down.

He was going on the run with them because a few of the regulars were helping to clear the fence. They were taking a group of people that weren't familiar with how the runs worked. She wanted to wait but Daryl had assured her that it was an easy run and the store had a lot of stuff they needed. So she relented.

Keeping her eye on the two young love birds she watched as Zack leaned in to kiss Beth. Kat would have been fine if it had been a peck on the lips but it was a deep kiss –one that was still going.

"MMM HUMMM" she loudly cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at the young man. Beth rolled her eyes and started to walk away she stuck her tongue out at Kat as she walked past her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Zach called out to her.

"Nope" was Beth's reply as she kept walking.

Daryl was beside her and said under his breath, "It's like a damn romance novel."

Kat laughed and nudged his shoulder "Be nice. It's cute." But she was definitely going to keep her eye on the two. She did not like how that kiss was progressing. Maybe she would have a talk with Zach after the run.

The group consisted of Sasha, Ty, Zach, Bob, Daryl, and herself. It was smaller than what they usually worked with but it should be fine. Climbing on the bike before Daryl, she waited for the driver to take his position. She hadn't been feeling well and was trying her best to cover it up. The last thing she needed was to get sick right now.

Once the bike was making its way through the yard she saw a familiar person. A smile was plastered on her face when she saw Michonne talking to Rick.

Daryl cut the engine to his bike, and Kat was grateful she wanted to talk to her friend.

"Well if it isn't the ambulance chaser."

She smiled then her face went back to being serious Michonne before she said "Didn't find him". Kat figured as much. Maybe the Governor had been killed on the road or killed himself. She could hope right?

"Well, we are going on a run and if you aren't too fatigued. There is room in the car with Zach. It would be a huge favor if you could put the fear of Michonne into him –he is dating Beth now."

"It'll be my honor. He's the squirrely white kid right?"

* * *

The air hitting her face was calming her stomach. That was until she started to think about the queasiness in her stomach.

She had to slap Daryl's shoulder three times before the idiot stopped the bike. As soon as it was stopped–she leaned over and emptied her stomach of the handful of dry cereal she had managed to eat.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked from in front of her.

"Sorry" she said as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve "I think I got it on your boots"

"You need to go back?"

"No. I'm fine –I think I just ate something weird."

"You tell me if you do." He turned to look at her "Ya hear?"

"Yes sir" she laid her head on his back and felt the coolness of his leather on her face. Maybe she should go back? No. if she wasn't able to go inside for the run she would just wait in the car. She was stubborn but not enough to risk other people's lives because she didn't want to admit she was sick.

* * *

When they had finally made it to the 'Big Spot' she was feeling a lot better. Maybe it was just something she ate. The group was walking the fence to the store that they were going into

"Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs." Daryl explained to the members of the group who weren't with them last time.

"So they all just left?" Michonne asked

"Give a listen." And the faint sounds of Foreigner's _I Want to Know What Love Is_ could be heard from the furthest fence.

"You drew 'em out and let me guess Kat picked the music" Michonne answered and they walked through the hole in the gate they made.

"Hey don't hate on Foreigner. It is a great band. Anyways you got me the CD on one of your jaunts. Which by the way did you find any Meat Loaf?" Kat asked. Merle had broken her CD –he said that he was sick of listening to it while they were in the gym. She had been pissed when she found the broken pieces.

"Sorry still looking" Michonne gave an apologetic face "but I did find some Overkill"

"Nice. I guess you aren't completely useless" Kat teased her friend then Daryl broke off their conversation

"All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people." Kat stood behind him. She knew he preferred it if she was close to him "Come on."

The military had left a lot of stuff behind. That or they had to abandon it –probably the latter.

They had broken off into two groups. Her group was waiting at the door incase anything happened and she was with Daryl, Zack, and Michonne. The other group was looking through the army trucks and tents for anything they could use.

Daryl banged on the front door to the shop with his elbow. "Give it a second" he leaned against the glass and Kat was able to admire him for a second.

"Okay, I think I got it." Zack said from a post beside Daryl

"Got what?" Michonne asked

"He has been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." Kat answered with a laugh "He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks."

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day."

"All right, shoot." Daryl pretended to be annoyed but Kat knew he enjoyed it.

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of surly." Kat laughed again at both Zack's choice of words and Daryl's face "Big swing here. Homicide cop."

Michonne and Kat burst out laughing. That guess had been one of Kat's favorites to date.

"What's so funny?" Daryl looked between the two women and had a small grin on his face

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense." Michonne said.

"Actually, the man's right." Daryl nodded to emphasize his point "Undercover."

"Come on, really?" Zack seemed so excited that he had it right , Kat almost felt bad for him.

"Yep." Daryl kept up his game "I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?"

"Dude, come on, really?" Daryl just stared at the kid "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess."

"Yeah, you keep doing that." Kat loved seeing the playful side of Daryl. He had been playful with Cora but after her, he had become all business in front of everyone else.

Then a walker slammed on the glass of the front door. It took them long enough –they must have had a lot to step over.

"We gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne asked

The rest of the group met up with them and the walkers that were inside the store were quickly killed. Kat was impressed that no one was even tempted to use their gun. They were adapting to their environment that was for sure.

Breaking up into smaller groups she stayed with Daryl. They were in charge of getting canned foods or any other non-perishables they could find. They had most certainly hit the jackpot with this store. Kat was pushing the cart and both she and Daryl were throwing things into it.

Looking up she saw Bob staring at a shelf full of something. Was that wine? She kept absently putting things into the cart but her eyes were on Bob. Wine was most certainly not on the list –he was supposed to be in the medicine area.

He picked up a bottle and held it in his hands. She wanted to know what he was going to do so she stopped what she was doing. Daryl had already moved the cart forward and was still gathering supplies. Then Bob slammed the bottle down on the shelf –she would have been proud of him except then the sounds of breaking bottles and the giant shelf fell on top of him.

She ran over to him –it was a huge ass shelf. She didn't know OSHA but she was pretty sure the height of those shelves was some sort of violation.

Bending down so that she was able to look under the shelf her flashlight landed on Bob's face. "You all right? Are you hurt?"

"Nah but my foot is caught. I can't get out."

She nodded and Daryl was already beside her. He put his crossbow on his back and she holstered her knife then both of them lifted the first shelf off of Bob. Unfortunately, when the first shelf fell down it caused a domino effect and his foot must have been caught under the second shelf. Ty came and took over for Kat.

"I was moving fast, man. I drove right into the drinks." Bob said and Kat wanted to call bullshit but held her tongue. The man had made a mistake –one he hopefully didn't make again.

Ty bent down next to Bob "Man, you lucked out. If this thing had come down on you the wrong way..."

Kat heard something from above her and looked up. Small pieces of plaster were falling on her face and she stepped out from under the spot. Pretty much as soon as she was clear, a body fell through the ceiling. Its intestines were caught in the jagged pieces of the ceiling. It was just dangling there but still reaching for her, its hands trying to grab her.

"Yeah, uh, we should probably go now." She called over to the rest of the group who were still trying to help Bob.

"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there." Daryl growled and kept trying to lift the shelf on his own.

"We'll get the others." Michonne said and then another body fell through the roof closer to where Daryl was.

Suddenly it was raining walkers. They were dropping from the ceiling like flies. Everyone was backing up but Kat stayed close –Daryl was still trying to get Bob out. A particularly gruesome scene played out in front of her, a walker fell from the sky headfirst and when its head made contact with the ground it exploded. At least that was one less they had to worry about.

Gunshots started to go off around her and she was getting worried. Guns were a last resort. Her knife was slamming into any skulls that she came across. She needed to get near Daryl, she could hear the sound of his crossbow releasing arrows. Once she met up with him they were back to back and she had two walkers advancing on her side.

He was using his gun now –he didn't have time to reload his bow. They were quickly becoming surrounded. Daryl grabbed her shoulder and then they were standing atop a display of cases of beer. At least this way they had a small advantage.

She heard a loud groan and felt more debris falling on her face and head. Looking up she saw the bottom of a helicopter. Seriously? She was going to be smooshed by a helicopter falling through a roof? At least it was original.

"Daryl" she shouted trying to make sure he was aware of the other danger they were both in.

He was firing his gun repeatedly and then the sound of clicks took place over the bangs. Hands were reaching for her legs and she tried to slam her knife into any that she could reach. Then more bangs of gunfire and Ty was standing near them.

The sound of metal bars bending and more debris. The helicopter was coming down. "Kat" Daryl yelled and grabbed her shoulder. Ty and Daryl went back to lifting the shelf off of Bob. Kat was standing back trying to make sure the walkers didn't overrun them again. Zack was beside her at some point and he was firing his gun into any that got too close.

When she saw Daryl pull the idiot out from beneath his would be tomb. She hit Zack on the shoulder signaling him to move out. The copter was close to coming through on top of them and walkers were everywhere. He started to walk beside her but then a loud scream pierced her ears. Zack had fallen down and was holding onto her leg and yelling.

She looked down and saw that a walker had attached itself to his leg. Her knife went down and the walker released its grip. Zack was still screaming but she grabbed his arm and started to pull him. They were going to need to cut his leg off fast, if they wanted to save him. First they had to get out of danger themselves. As she was pulling him, both of her arms had his and she was walking backwards. She tripped on the body of a dead walker. Then Daryl was at her side and trying to lift her up.

"Zack" she kept yelling but Daryl shook his head. She looked down at the kid and a walker had somehow fallen on him and was biting into his neck. She pulled her gun out and shot Zack in the head –she didn't want him to suffer.

Daryl pulled her along but her eyes were on the boy that she was just talking to not 30 minutes ago. Then the roof finally gave way and she watched as it landed on Zack.

Once they were outside of the store she heard Bob's voice thanking Ty for helping him out. She immediately swung around and slammed the man, responsible for that cluster fuck they just went through, against the brick wall. Her knife was at his throat. She could hear the other members from their group trying to calm her down but she didn't want to listen.

"I saw what you fucking did." She hissed at the man in front of her and he at least looked ashamed "I should kill you but I'll let you live with that guilt that is eating you up right now. Get your shit together." Kat released him and started to walk backwards, "If I ever see that shit again, I _WILL_ kill you."

She brushed off Daryl's and Michonne's hands that were trying to stop her as she walked past them. This whole day had been a bust and now she was going back to the prison. Where she would have to tell Beth what happened.

She felt like shit and today Luck was not on their side.

* * *

It was night before they had made it back to the prison. Merle was in the courtyard waiting for their return but Kat wasn't in the mood for his happy face.

She found Beth in her cell and she was writing in a notebook. Standing the doorway to the cell she watched the scene before her.

She started to think about Cora, would Cora be laying on her stomach writing in a journal on her bed? It seemed like a typical teen thing to do –she had always seen it portrayed in movies.

Unfortunately Kat was going to ruin the typical teen scene with one more appropriate for this world.

"Hey" Beth looked up at her but she wasn't smiling. She was smart and if Kat was here and not Zack then she would figure it out.

"Hi" Kat sat at the foot of Beth's bed.

"What is it?" The young girl asked while sitting up.

"Zack." Was the only thing Kat could say, she should have planned this out a little better or had Hershel do it.

Beth looked like she was thinking on something and then she asked, "Is he dead?"

Kat nodded and placed her hand on Beth's shoulder "I'm sorry hun"

"Okay."

She was a little confused by the simple one word answer. Okay? That's it?

Beth must have seen what she was thinking because she turned to her "What? I don't cry anymore, Kat. I'm just glad I got to know him, you know?"

Nodding in agreement "Me, too. He was a good kid."

She watched as Beth stood up and removed the three from the thirty days without an accident sign. Then her eyes met Kat's. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Just tired of losing people." She had thought they were safe here. Of course there were accidents before the apocalypse. Zack could have just as easily been killed in a car crash but after so much loss it starts to take its toll.

"I'm glad I didn't say good-bye. I hate good-byes." Beth said and sat back down beside Kat.

"Me, too."

She didn't know why but she was more shaken up by seeing Beth's reaction to the death of her boyfriend. She was a sweet girl and Kat always thought of her as being the last one to hold onto hope. When everyone else was down she was there with an encouraging word. Now Kat thought it might have been an act –Beth trying to help people. Offering words of hope when she in fact had none left herself.

Daryl was already waiting for her in their room –his arm outstretched and waiting for her to climb in and lay her head down.

He didn't talk or ask any questions. That was why she loved him, he knew when to give her space. She would talk when she wanted to.

"Promise me something?" She started and Daryl looked over at her.

"Depends" she had been expecting that answer.

"If something happens to me, you keep going. I know you thought you have lost me twice now but I don't want you to think I hate you or anything for moving on. You have my blessing Daryl, to never think about me again if something happens to me. Promise me?" Her fingers were playing with the buttons on his shirt –more out of a nervous habit.

"Ain't gonna happen" he grunted and stopped her hand from moving. He just held it in his. The man could be so stubborn.

"Why not?"

"Cause ain't nothin gonna happen to ya when I'm here. And there isn't and won't be a day that goes by I won't think about ya."

"Awww Daryl I think you just got in touch with your feminine side, Cause that was sappy." And Kat loved it.

"Shut up" Daryl growled and started to tickle her.


	53. Chapter 53

MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon and galwidanatitud still big thank you for your reviews and support. It means a lot to me and thank you for their couple name Karyl -I love it.

Chapter 53

 _Driving down the drive way that led to the Dixon's house, it looked like Kat had expected it to look. They were in the woods and it was a secluded area –nothing to be worried about. Her car was bouncing along the dirt driveway, if it wasn't already time for new shocks it was now._

 _The house finally came into view and Kat was surprised by how nice it looked. It wasn't anything fancy just a wooden house that looked very well maintained. She had no clue what she had been expecting –a worn down trailer? Or a house in dire need of repairs? No Daryl and Merle would take care of what they had._

 _Putting the car in park Kat turned around to her passenger in the back seat "You behave and you listen to what Merle tells you."_

 _"Yes mama" Cora sighed, like she hadn't already heard the speech a hundred times on the way out here. Kat was just worried. Not of the Dixon's but because Cora had a tendency to wonder off, she liked to explore._

 _Helping her daughter out of the car she Daryl coming out of the house._

 _"Hey" she called out to him and he nodded over at her. Cora ran over to him and hugged his leg. Daryl smiled and bent down to her level so that they could talk –Kat was not privy to the information exchanged._

 _"Kaitlyn, Asskicker –it's good to see y'all" She turned to see Merle coming out of the woods. He actually looked genuinely happy to see them. Kat had been worried that Cora had been bugging him but as of late Merle had been stopping by the house just for friendly visits. That or for some of Kat's cooking. Either way both he and Cora seemed very happy –the rag-tag duo._

 _It didn't take long for Cora to run to him and give the same hug she had just shared with Daryl._

 _Kat was busy watching the exchange between her daughter and the elder Dixon that she hadn't notice Daryl had made his way of the porch and was beside her. Not until his hand found the small of her back, she was startled at first but then was strangely okay with his touch._

 _"Did you bring your gun?" he asked her._

 _"Yeah it's in the trunk of the car, the ammo is in the glove box." He nodded and went to retrieve her items for her._

 _Cora came running back to her with a huge smile on her face "Momma can Merle and me go get ice cream?" Kat laughed at the pouty lip both her daughter and Merle were sporting._

 _"I don't know. You have to promise to wear your mask if you eat inside anywhere and take the hand sanitizer with you."_

 _Cora groaned but ultimately getting ice cream won out over feeling embarrassed by her mask._

 _"Merle –don't let her play you. She has to keep the mask on, unless you want to pick the ice cream up and eat it in your truck. Her white count is low from the treatments."_

 _"Don't worry Kaitlyn I promise to look after her, she is in good hands. Is it alright if we take your car though? I don't want ice cream spilt in my truck" He winked at Kat and she handed him her keys. "Alright Asskicker are we ready to break some laws?"_

 _She shook her head at his attempt to worry her, but Merle wouldn't do anything to hurt Cora. She waved as Merle drove back down the driveway._

 _Daryl was on the porch looking over her gun. She had a Smith and Wesson .38 special, it had been her fathers and she took it after he passed away._

 _"Nice gun. It's clean. Did you clean it?"_

 _"No. I don't know how" he nodded at her and went back to looking over the gun._

 _"I'll show ya how after we fire it a bit"_

 _Daryl led her toward the back of his house and it looked like he had set up a makeshift shooting range. She didn't know if it was just for her or if he and Merle just had one. If she had to guess it was made just for her, the Dixons didn't seem like the type to waste bullets just firing for fun._

 _"There's no one around?" she asked, she didn't want them to get into any trouble though she knew they were far outside of city limits._

 _"Nope. It's safe to fire here. 'Sides if you did shoot someone then they were trespassing."_

 _Daryl showed her how to load her gun and went over all the safety points. She was nervous when he handed her the gun and told her to point it at wall of hay at the other end of the yard. He had put up a few target practice sheets in the shape of a burglar. She wiped her palms on her jeans, why was she so sweaty? It wasn't like she was shooting someone, just doing target practice._

 _"Calm down girl." His was behind her and his hands came around and steadied her arms. He lifted her arms a little higher so that the muzzle of the gun was aimed more toward the center of the target. "Now squeeze"_

 _She pulled her finger toward her and she jumped at the sound it made and how it felt in her hand. His hands stayed on hers until she had used all six rounds. The next time she was able to do it herself, he watched as she reloaded the gun and took aim. "Spread your legs a little further apart" was his only critique._

 _Firing the gun she laughed when she hit the target on her own. It wasn't right between the eyes or anything but she hit the target. She actually was able to unload the gun and each time a bullet found the target. Daryl stayed out there with her as she kept practicing, she had no clue how long they had been shooting but eventually Daryl brought out his rifle for her to try._

 _It was certainly different from her revolver, but Daryl walked her through what to do and how it was altered. He was a great teacher –he didn't rush her or try to correct every mistake all at once. For the most part he just gave a pointer here or there but let her figure out what to do._

 _It wasn't long before she heard her car pull in then Merle was carrying Cora toward her._

 _"I see we have a natural Annie Oakley here." He chuckled and Kat smiled at the ice scream stained shirt he was wearing._

 _"You better not have gotten it all in my car Merle Dixon"_

 **Kat's POV**

She felt terrible. She was exhausted and had a splitting headache. Not to mention she had woken up in the middle of the night to throw up. She didn't make it to the bathroom but she had made it over the railing outside their room. Daryl had refused to help her clean it up so she had been on her own. Jerk.

"How ya feelin?" he had the nerve to ask from beside her.

"Like you don't take care of me. Who makes their sick" she waved her hand between them "whatever I am to you, clean up their own puke." That was the first time she realized they didn't label what they were. Girlfriend sounded to high school, significant other sounded weird, and wife was too forward for her to presume –beside he hadn't asked her anything.

He started to rub her neck and Kat had to admit it felt really nice. "Stop whinin', I wouldn't make ya help me."

"Well you don't ask for help and I don't think I've ever seen you sick but once. Don't worry next time I'll just aim at you."

"Better not"

She laughed when he stopped rubbing her neck. She wouldn't purposely throw up on him, and he knew it. "Well I guess we should get up. We have a lot to do today." She started to push herself up but Daryl grabbed her arm.

"You should rest" his thumb was rubbing along her skin.

"Can't do that Dixon. Besides no one will take care of me –I'll have to fend for myself." She continued getting up and flinched as the sun made direct contact with her eyes.

Rick and Judith were in the lower part of the cell block. He was feeding her some mashed peas and the look of it made her stomach turn. She was going to settle for a quick wave at Judith and Rick –not wanting to get them sick or make herself sick.

Out in the common room, Carol was already cooking. "Hey good lookin" she called out to her friend.

Who kindly responded with "you look like shit."

"Well fuck you too." She knew she looked awful but it was another thing to say it out loud.

Michonne made her way into the room and Kat knew that she was going to be leaving "Off so soon?" she asked her.

"Yeah for a couple of weeks. Besides Meat Loaf any other requests?"

Kat thought about it and one thing popped into her mind "Sour cream and onion chips or gummy bears."

Michonne laughed at her weird requests it was usually just CD's that she might come across. Kat got up and was going to hug her friend but stopped herself "I would hug you but I haven't been feeling great so I'll just…" she had to think about her next move. She was already standing so she bowed at her friend in an exaggerated gesture "-bid you adieu"

Carol laughed at her then said, "Are you sure you don't have a fever because that was weird even for you."

Michonne left the cell block and Kat hated that she was leaving again but the woman was set on finding the Governor.

Her head was in her hands, her thumbs rubbing her temples –she needed to beat this headache. Maybe she would go see Dr. S and get some Tylenol. She felt a weight on the bench beside her and then Daryl's hand was rubbing her back.

"You should go lay back down" she leaned her head on his shoulder –which was odd since they never really showed PDA. She just felt awful and Daryl's touch made her feel better.

Kat and Daryl both shot up when the sounds of screams were heard from the cell block next to them. They took off running –even with a headache Kat was faster than Daryl. She saw Rick running toward the prison as the sound of gunfire sounded.

Running past everyone trying to escape Cell block D she finally pushed her way through and her eyes couldn't land on one thing. People were screaming and laying on the floor. Blood was pooling out of a few cells. A man named Reese had a shot gun, but wasn't really firing at walkers, he was just shooting. She took his gun and started to check the cells.

She saw the little boy Carter, the one from Woodbury who was asking about his daddy. He was sitting on the ground and a walker was crawling toward him. Running toward him she ignored the pounding in her head –the screams only amplified it. Picking Cater up she had her crossbow pistol in her hand –she had turned to shoot the walker but one of Daryl's bolts pierced its skull before she could.

She handed the crying child to Karen and closed their cell door once they were inside. Staying near Daryl, she pulled her knife out and killed a walker that was on the staircase. Rick was standing at the door making sure people weren't bit before they left the cell block. Soon the chaos of the room died down and only the sounds of a couple of crying children safe in Karen's cell were heard. It was over almost as quick as it started.

She ran up to the second level to make sure it was clear and a walker was crawling out of cell 7. It grabbed her foot and on instinct she brought her other foot down on its head. The grate of the walkway making it easy to kill the walker.

Daryl ran past her and she saw why. Merle was at the other end killing a walker. She had forgotten this was his cell block.

"Merle?" she called out while still checking cells.

"I'm alright" his gruff voice responded. That was good, she needed Merle and so did Daryl.

Once the cell block was clear she started to wonder who exactly they had lost. She was trying to remember who was in this cell block. Dalton, Lizzie, Mika, and Patrick were the first people that came to her mind.

She ran the rest of the short distance to the end of the walkway where Daryl and Merle were standing "have you guys seen Dalton, Liz…" she looked down at the body they were looking at. The one Merle had just killed. It was Patrick. His face was bloody but it was obvious he had turned.

Daryl put his arm around her but she shook it off, there was nothing she could do. Patrick was dead. "Dalton, Lizzie, or Mika?" she asked. Hoping that they would say that the three of them made it out alive.

They shook their heads and she took that to mean that they didn't know. "Rick" she called out and he ran up the stairs to see the damage up there.

She repeated the three names to him his response was "I saw Lizzie and Mika. I don't know about Dalton."

There was only one way to find out she searched the bodies of the walkers that were scattered on the ground. None with white hair –that was good. She walked into his cell and froze –he was there. Which wasn't a good thing. It meant that he didn't make it out with the survivors.

His chest was still rising and falling but he was holding his arm. A clear bite mark was there she felt like she was going to cry but instead walked further into the cell. Kneeling beside him she grabbed his hand –it was slick with blood but she squeezed to let him know that she was there. His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. He smiled and said "Ah my Kiska, it is good to see your pretty face."

She had no words. She had seen a lot of people die but most were sudden - something she didn't need to watch happen over time or talk to them to ease their worries. Only Cora, and Andrea had talked to her knowing they were going to die. It was different when the person dying had last words.

Zack had been sudden he wasn't able to give her enlightening knowledge that could change her. Andrea had and it had freaked her out.

Now Dalton was dying and it was going to be slow, but she wouldn't leave his side. She could hear Daryl's crossbow being released and she knew he was taking care of any people who had been bit or were dead before they turned.

Pushing the hair away from Dalton eyes "I hope I have hair like yours if I live to be old enough."

"No. You must not think like that. Your hair will be even more beautiful." He patted her hand.

"Have I told you that you remind me of my dad? He was Irish not Russian but you two would have gotten along."

"Well if he is like me then he is a good guy. No?" Dalton laughed "If he raised you Kiska then he was. I know you make us both very proud."

She had tried to keep the tears away but then she couldn't anymore. Talking to Dalton was like talking to her father. He had been one of those people to pass suddenly –with no way to say goodbye. This was like her second chance. No, Dalton wasn't her father but he was the closest thing she had.

Rubbing her cheek on her shoulder, pointlessly trying to get rid of the tears she said the main thing she knew to be true, "I'll miss you Dalton." It was crazy since she had known him less than a year but some people find a place in your heart and they stay there.

"No don't miss me. You just live your life. You are a fighter and I have no doubt you will survive this world."

She kissed his forehead "What are your wishes?" she hoped he knew what she meant. She didn't want to flat out say 'you want me to kill you now or wait for the fever to take you'.

"Bring that boyfriend of yours in here" she wanted to object but honestly she didn't think she could do it anyway.

He held onto her hand up until the last second where he pulled it away and she left the cell.

She found Daryl at the end of the cell block "Daryl" she called and he looked up seeing her tear streaked face. He was close enough for him to hear her without everyone else "Can you take care of Dalton?" his eyes glanced to the cell the dying man was in then back at her. She avoided eye contact but she saw him nod then he disappeared behind the sheet on Dalton's door.

* * *

She walked into a cell that everyone seemed to be gathering in

"No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Rick said and Kat looked down at the body –it had blood coming down like tears from its eyes.

"Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration." Dr. S said but the words meant nothing to her. Just medical garble.

Luckily Hershel dumbed it down for everyone "Choked to death on his own blood. Caused those trails down his face."

"I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences."

"I saw them on Patrick, too." Kat added

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up- like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top." That was a disturbing image.

"It's a sickness from the walkers?" Bob asked and Kat hadn't forgotten that she was still not happy with him but there were more important things.

"No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain. Someone locked him in just in time."

She felt Daryl's hand on her back and she knew that it was done "No, man. Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. Hell, he was just eating barbecue yesterday." He said from behind her.

"How could somebody die in a day just from a cold?" She asked Dr. S

"I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods." Rick said from his spot on the ground.

"Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs." Hershel added and Kat was a little sad at the loss of future bacon. But if these pigs caused this then there wasn't even a debate. She loved bacon but she liked living more.

"Maybe we got lucky. Maybe these two cases are it." Dr. S said and it sounded a little too much like forced hope.

"I think we have used up our good luck recently." She said and leaned a little further back into Daryl.

"Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this." Bob said

"All of us in here, we've all been exposed."

Just fucking great. Was it going to be like the old TB hospitals? Lock them all up in a room so that even if they weren't sick, then they were most certainly going to be.

 **Daryl's POV**

He left Kat so that she could go with Rick, they were going to let the others know what was going on. She had wanted to make sure Judith stayed away from everyone.

He was sitting with the other members of the council –the ones that were able to make it.

"Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed." Carol said from beside him.

"That's everyone in that cell block. That's all of us. Maybe more." He hated to think that they were going to be taken out by a cold.

"It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat. We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up."

"We can use cell block A." Sasha suggested

"Death row? I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade."

"It's clean. That's an upgrade."

"We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads." Hershel looked down at his hands "Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Daryl knew that Kat hadn't been feeling well but he would be damn if he was going to shove her into a room with a bunch of people who could die and come back. He wasn't even sure she was sick with the flu. He would make watch her and make sure that she was fine.

Someone coughing down the hallway grabbed everyone's attention. Walking out into the hall he saw Karen and Ty. Karen had been the one coughing.

"You don't sound so good." Carol called from the room

Ty turned around and looked confused by the amount of people in the hallway watching them "We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest."

"Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea." Sasha said and Daryl was glad it was his sister who said it because he seemed like he wanted to panic.

"We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died."

"Judith is in that cell block." Daryl spoke up. Kat had wanted to protect Judith after she had seen several small bodies in cell block D. "She's vulnerable."

"It killed Patrick?" Karen asked

"She's gonna be okay. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right?"

"Don't panic. We're going to figure this out. But we should keep you separated in the meantime. We'll have Caleb take a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications." Hershel said trying to make sure Ty knew that they had no intention of losing anyone else.

"David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too." Karen said

"I'll get him." Glen offered "There's some empty clean cells in the tombs, right?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Sasha led Karen down into her temporary home.

 **Kat's POV**

Standing in the yard, Daryl and Merle were digging graves. They had both refused to let her help but she was pretty sure that the bandanas they were using to cover their faces was pointless. She was also amazed that Merle was trying to dig the grave, his one hand taking longer than Daryl's two but he was determined.

Since she couldn't help she gazed at the body of the child Daryl was digging his grave for. He was wrapped up, but the small bundle was obviously a child. It wasn't fair. They had months of smooth sailing and in a matter of two days their good luck went on vacation.

Kat's attention was brought away from the child. She heard metal being pushed pretty hard. Standing from her spot on the ground she yelled at the two brothers "Daryl, Merle" then she took off running toward fence that the buildup of walkers were about to take the fence down.

Once she reached the outer fence, she grabbed a tire iron and started to slam them into as many heads as she could. Merle and Daryl had spread out but the walkers seemed to know they had found a weak spot and were staying in that one spot.

It wasn't long before Rick was at her side. He was stabbing just as furiously as she was but it didn't seem to make a difference. When one fell two more took its place –the damn gunshots had brought more to them.

Ty, Glen, Sasha, and Maggie had joined in their efforts but it was too little too late. Kat slipped on something and when she looked down to see what it was –the bodies of partially devoured mice were at her feet.

"Someone's feeding these things." Kat said and Daryl must have heard because he looked down at what she was looking at. Who was sick enough to do that?

Their attentions were brought back to the fence as one practically loud metallic groan was heard.

"It's gonna give" was all she could hear someone scream

Everyone was pushing back on the gate but the walkers had more numbers. She watched as a walker who was right up against the fence had his head pushed in through the chain-link. It was like a sausage press -the walkers behind it pushing it with so much force that his face was pushed through the holes.

Merle pulled her away from the fence and she stood back looking at what was separating them from death. That fence was barely holding up. She ran her hands through her hair –she had no clue what their next move was going to be.

"Merle" Rick yelled "Get the truck I know what to do." Thank god because she was tapped out on ideas. Guns could be an option but that would just attract more. "Kat, Daryl give me a hand"

She followed after Rick running beside Daryl. He stopped when they were at the pig pin he had made. Merle drove the truck up to the pin and Kat realized what the plan was. She climbed into the back of the truck as Daryl and Rick loaded up the back with piglets. She was trying to keep them wrangled so she ended up holding one in each hand. Then both men got into the back of the truck with her.

Merle drove through the gate and pulled around so that the back of the truck was facing the herd of walkers. Merle honked the horn once and it grabbed the attention of most of the dead.

Kat handed a piglet to Rick and tried to ignore the very humanlike scream it made as he cut its rear end. She really did feel bad for the pig. They drove a little further and the same action was repeated. There were three more piglets and the walkers followed each one. It would give the rest of the group time to brace the fence.

When they pulled back into the prison Rick's face was reminiscent of Carrie –he had pigs blood all over him.

She stood talking to Rick, Merle and Daryl, well they were mostly talking but she was there. She looked up into the sky and saw no clouds –which was a shame. She did manage to see a dark cloud. At first she thought it was a very weird rain cloud. But rain clouds didn't billow upwards. Smoke? It looked like it was coming from inside the prison somewhere.

She slapped Merles chest "What the hell was that for Kaitlyn?" but she didn't have to answer because He, Daryl, and Rick followed her gaze and realized the same thing. There was a very large fire somewhere inside the prison.

Rick was the first to take off and then everyone else followed. She was dragging ass, too tired to really care about how fast she ran.

"Looks like the yard for block A" Merle said as they ran. Kat had no clue so she was going to take his word for it. Running down the hallway there was a trail of blood leading out of two separate cells. Block A is where the sick were right?

The trail led outside and Tyreese was standing over two very charred bodies. He turned when they walked into the enclosed yard. "Who did this? Some animal did this"

They all just stared at the remains of two of their own. Someone had murdered them, then burnt their bodies beyond recognition.


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the late chapter. Spring cleaning at my house is like an Olympic event, but its finally done! I hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading.

Chapter 54

 **Kat's POV**

They really couldn't catch a break today.

Not only have they had more casualties than they've ever had, but there was a virus going around that was sure to raise the casualty count.

Plus the fence that the walkers just tried to take down still needed a more permanent solution.

Oh, and now there was a murderer somewhere in the prison –it was their very own mystery theater.

Might as well have fire and brimstone fall from the sky–couldn't get much worse.

Looking at the charred bodies of people she knew, she remembered talking to Karen earlier that morning. It's amazing how quickly someone can be gone from your life. She tried to remember the last thing she said to the woman. She couldn't even remember that.

Who would do this to Karen and David?

One thing was for certain –they needed to find them and punish them.

Looking up from her spot beside Daryl she saw Tyreese. He looked like he was ready to kill –which was not like Ty at all. The man was normally the even tempered one, he didn't even like killing walkers on the fence. He said it didn't feel right, just having them line up so he could stab them in the head.

The man looking over Karen's body was not that sweet man right now. This was a man who wanted revenge.

As she was watching him he yelled, "Somebody dragged them out here. Then set them on fire." She jumped at his sudden burst, she had never heard him raise his voice before. "They killed them and set them on fire."

She was watching Ty, he was justified in his uncharacteristic outburst but he took a menacing step toward Rick. Both Daryl and Kat jumped forward but Ty stopped when he was toe to toe with him.

"You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand?" Rick nodded at the man's demands –they certainly weren't requests "You bring 'em to me!"

"We'll find out who-" Obviously Daryl didn't like how close Ty was to Rick or how angry Ty was being because he grabbed the man's arms. He broke from Daryl's grasp.

Ty was bigger and she had seen him in the gym when she was down there. She had no doubt that if Ty wanted to, he could probably take Rick and Daryl on, especially when he was in this mind frame.

Kat walked over next to Rick. Ty was still focused on the former cop but his eyes glanced at her and she took the opportunity. "I know what you're feeling. I've been there, but Ty it's dangerous. You need to take a step back and calm down. Let's go for a walk."

"Karen didn't deserve this." She flinched as he yelled in her face.

Kat put her hand up at Daryl who was already coming to her aide. "No." was the only thing she could say.

"David didn't deserve it.

It was true they were both good people. They pulled more than their weight here at the prison. "Nobody does. Especially not them." She said and put her hand on his arm, she was trying to let him know that he wasn't alone.

Ty jerked his arm away from her grasp and this time Merle walked toward them.

He reached Ty's shoulder and was going to try and calm him down "Hey man, lets go for a-"

All of a sudden Ty spun around and had Merle slammed against the bars of the caged in yard. "I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!"

The larger man had his hands on Merle's shirt. Without thinking Kat had her gun out and was willing to pull the trigger if Ty made another move. Merle copied her earlier move and held his hands up, signaling that he had it under control.

That was debatable but she trusted him and lowered her gun, not holstering it.

"Woah. We're on the same side, man." Merle calmly said to the man who had him pinned. Which is crazy because Merle was never calm –smart ass, jerk, or stupid? Yes.

Rick stepped up to Ty, hopefully trying to calm the situation, "Hey, look, we've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down." Rick put his hand on Ty's shoulder.

His grip on Merle let go but he pushed Rick and yelled, "You need to step the hell back!" The man was out of his mind with grief or something –this was not Ty at all.

Rick took the push with no problem, he understood what Ty was going through but then Rick opened his mouth and said, "She wouldn't want you being like this."

Just like that Ty snapped the rest of the way. She watched in slow motion as Ty's arm came back then a sickening thud sounded when his fist connected with Rick's face.

Her gun was back up but she knew she wasn't going to shoot Ty. Not unless there was no other choice. Right now it was just a punch.

Rick was on the ground on all fours. Kat was by his side, it had sounded like a hard hit. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

Rick had time to look up at her before Ty let his fist fly again. Rick's face was already bloody from the first punch now it was even worse. A black eye was certainly in Rick's future.

Kat was bent over looking at Ricks face when Ty stepped close again. This time his leg knocked her down and both Daryl and Merle were pulling at Ty's shoulders. Trying to pull him away from her and Rick but the man was like a wall. Unmoving.

She was fine, her butt had enough padding that it was just a fall. Rick was the one she was worried about. She was going to go back to check on him but he was already standing up.

Rick stood to his full height then immediately punched Ty in the face. He was able to punch him because Merle and Daryl were holding his arms back. It was a cheap shot but Ty deserved it.

Kat didn't know what to do. Instead of just one punch to knock some sense into Ty, rick was kicking and punching him as he lay on the ground.

"Stop!" She was screaming "Stop! Stop! That's enough."

She had never seen Rick like this, he was relentless. Delivering punch after punch to the now unconscious Tyreese's face.

"Rick." Daryl grabbed his friend "Stop."

"Let go of me!" Rick was screaming and it was a sound that scared Kat. It was pure rage "Let go of me!"

Daryl let go of him but the damage was already done.

Rick's hand was bloody and it wasn't his own blood –if any was his, it was from punching Tyreese too much.

Ty lay on the ground whimpering and his face was a mess. His eye was already swelling shut.

Kat didn't know how to process what had just happened. Rick and Ty were both acting like people she didn't know. It is saying something when the calmest people in the room during a fight are the Dixons.

Making her feet move she went toward the man who had the most damage. Getting to her knees she took off her over shirt and started to wipe the blood from Ty's face. He had been grieving and unfortunately he chose a terrible way to release that grief. He let rage overpower his grief. Everyone had their own way of dealing but this had gone too far.

She wanted to find who killed Karen and David just as much as Ty. What happened here just now, was not like her family at all.

One thing was certain, just as she thought nothing could go worse -this group was falling apart.

 **Daryl's POV**

Merle had taken Rick to go see Hershel. Kat stayed with Tyreese –which meant Daryl was also there. There was no way he was going to leave her with him alone.

He didn't think Ty would hurt Kat, but he also wouldn't have guessed that the same man would've punched Rick.

Kat was wiping his face off, what caught his attention was the song she was humming. It was the same one she would hum to Cora. He was pretty sure it was a nameless tune, just something she made up. It was beautiful and he used to love listening to her hum it when she was trying to soothe her daughter.

He didn't even think she knew that she was doing it. Just more of a habit for her –her mothering side coming out.

Her melody stopped when Ty started to get off the ground. He watched as he stumbled on his feet before he caught his footing.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked the man.

He silently nodded and started to walk again. At least this time he was a little steadier on his feet.

"Of course he's not alright. I think he might have a concussion" Kat yelled from her spot on the ground.

Both Ty and Daryl, chose to ignore her concern and Daryl followed Ty back into the prison.

He could hear Kat trailing behind them and mumbling "Men. Some things don't change. They will chose to be stubborn assholes every time." He gave a small smirk at her irritation.

He knew she was worried about everything that was going on. He was worried, but Kat tended to feel personally responsible for everyone. Her caring for others was one of the things he loved most about her but it also tended to be one of the few things that could bring her down. She was strong but she cared so much that when she couldn't help the people she loved she would shut down for a while. Try to keep people out so that she wouldn't have to experience that loss again.

It was a cycle he had seen from her a couple of times now –each time she would eventually come around but he wondered how many times she would go through it before she didn't come back.

They had made their way outside and Ty was walking toward the cemetery that had a lot more graves than it did yesterday. Glen and a few other people were still digging graves.

He watched as Ty grabbed a shovel and started to dig. Then Kat grabbed another shovel and started making a hole next to the one Ty was digging. Neither of them looked like they were doing so hot. Ty was bloody and probably needed a few stitches and Kat –well she just looked exhausted.

Daryl walked over and took the shovel from Kat. She hadn't gotten very far but she was already sweating. For a second he was concerned, then he remembered that Dr. S said a main symptom of this virus was coughing –she wasn't coughing. She was fine, just needed to go lay down.

Gently pushing her out of the way he took her spot and started to dig a grave.

 **Kat's POV**

She was tired. So much had happened in such a little time that catching a breath was almost impossible.

Sitting on the ground she had to keep wiping her forehead of the sweat. She didn't know why she was so sweaty –she was down to her tank top. Her over shirt was bloodied when she used it to clean Ty's face.

She looked up at the sound of someone coughing. It was Merle and he was stumbling toward them. Kat was already on her feet walking toward the man. His arm shot out, signaling for her to keep her distance.

"Sorry Kaitlyn" he coughed again "Not a time for hugs. I just wanted to let y'all know I'm headed down to Block A"

Kat gasped then her hand covered her mouth –trying to take back her vocal concern.

"Now don't worry 'bout 'ole Merle. I'll be fine." Merle turned to Ty "Sasha is already down there. She started coughing bout the same time as me."

He started to walk back toward the prison and Kat called out to him "Merle…"

Merle stopped and looked back at her, Daryl was beside her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, wanted him to beat this thing, anything she would tell a person before they died. She just stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said ain't no bug gonna kill me" he winked at her "could do with some of your soup though, the one you use to make when Cora couldn't keep anything down. Sounds good about now."

She and Daryl watched as he resumed his stumbling back to the prison. She was going to make him soup –even if he was just saying it to ease her worry about how serious this was. She was making that man soup. Hell everyone down there was going to get soup. Because that is what you do when your family is sick you make them soup and tell them you are there for them. You don't lock them away and act like they have an automated death sentence.

"Ty go check on Sasha. Daryl and I got this" he started to argue with her "Tyreese. -Sasha and Merle are in that room –there is a killer in this prison. You will protect them. Now go." She used her no nonsense voice and Ty listened to her.

She wasn't going to take any more chances. Merle was important to her and more important to Daryl. At least this way Tyreese was resting, his injuries looked awful, and Merle and the others were being protected.

She picked up the shovel Ty left and started up where he left off.

* * *

Karen and David were in the ground –she had to watch Daryl and Glen carry the bodies to the grave. Neither would let her touch them, but she didn't complain she could not shake whatever was making her feel awful.

Kat had been invited to the council meeting, since Sasha and a few others were unable to attend. She would have liked to lay down but that was not an option. So, she was sitting near Michonne in the corner. Michonne had not gotten far before she heard the gunshots from Block D and came back. Since the other woman hadn't been able to make it into the infected block, she fell and hurt her leg, Kat still put some distance between them.

She brought her attention back to the meeting before her "its spread -Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Merle, and now others." Hershel said. She wondered who 'the others were'

"What do we do?" Glen voiced the same question she had.

"First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David."

"What the hell we gonna do about that?" Daryl asked and she knew that he was just as angry as she and Ty were. We have enough to worry about, now we have to watch our backs in our own home.

"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline- who's where when." Carol suggested "But what are we gonna do to stop this?"

"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it."

"But it just kills you?"

"The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics."

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some." Kat rubbed her eyes, she had been on those runs and they had cleaned out everything. Didn't even leave a pill behind. How had they gone through all those meds?

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need."

"That's 50 miles. Too big a risk before. Ain't now." Daryl stood up and grabbed his bow "I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time."

It was already a given that she was going with him. She stood and started to walk with Daryl. There was no way he was going that far out without her. Even more so now that Merle was unable to go –they worked well as a team.

"I'm in." Michonne announced as she pushed herself off the wall.

Kat turned toward her friend "You haven't been exposed. We have." Motioning between herself and Daryl.

"Please, the man has already given me fleas."

"Hey. That wasn't confirmed it was from him –I still blame your horse for that." Kat took up for Daryl, Michonne had spent one day with him on a run and she complained about getting flea bites. It was all good natured of course.

"I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept." Hershel offered and her eyes immediately went toward his missing leg. She and Daryl had found him a prosthetic but he still walked with a limp.

"Hershel, when we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we have to run."

"I can draw you a map." He nodded his understanding "There are other precautions I feel we should take. There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room."

"Who is the most vulnerable?" Glen asked

"The very young." Hershel answered.

Which meant Judith was vulnerable, which in turn meant they needed to get going and get that medicine. No telling what could happen when they were gone.

In the hallway she stopped Michonne "Can you run up to our room and grab a couple of sets of clothes? I don't plan on being gone more than we have to but you never know. I just-I don't want to walk into that cell block ya know?"

"I get ya" Michonne nodded "I'll take care of it. Need anything else?"

"No –I think we have everything else from there. Thank you"

She watched as Michonne went back to pack up and Daryl was headed to the courtyard. She followed after him.

Walking in step with him she started to get worried again. They had to make it back before more of their family died.

"You get the car ready. I'll be right back" she jogged off before Daryl could ask her any questions.

She was standing outside a viewing glass in Block A –where the infected were. There were so many people in there, people she knew. Ty was next to her and he was guarding the door, making sure only the infected were going inside.

Kat raised her hand and banged on the glass when she saw the person she wanted to talk to. He looked up and she saw him force a smile on his face. Slowly he made his way to the window. When he was standing in front of her she saw how sickly he looked. His arm was braced against the window, like he couldn't hold himself up. He was sweating more than she had been when she was shoveling and he was pale.

He still had that forced smile on his face, she knew he was trying to ease her worried mind but it didn't work.

"Hey Kaitlyn did ya bring some of that soup?"

She smiled "It's still cooking but Carol is going to bring it down in about 15 minutes. I just wanted to let you know that Daryl and I -we are going to get you and the others some medicine. So, you just hold on."

"Hey" he gave a careless shrug "What did I tell ya? Ain't no reason to worry 'bout me. You two just watch each other's backs out there."

"Will do" She watched as he coughed and his hand had a red stain in it that wasn't there before. He quickly hid it by closing his fists, "Merle –I know you will be okay and all but I just want you to know-"

He cut her off "No time for your feminine feeling shit. I tell ya what -you tell me what you were going to say when you get back. Huh?"

Nodding she smiled at the man who would do anything to ease her concerns. Even go as far as refusing her to say good bye or that she loved him. He knew it already but she felt like she needed to say it to him.

"That soup should be down here soon"

* * *

Hopefully those weren't the last words she said to the stubborn man.

She passed by Carol carrying the big pot of soup Kat had started before she ran down to see Merle. Carol hadn't even made eye contact with her, which was strange. Kat chose to ignore it and pass it up to the concern everyone was feeling right now.

In the courtyard, she watched Daryl fiddle around with something under the hood of a car. Michonne was loading up the car.

"Son of a bitch is about a quart low." She heard him say.

"You still keep it in the bottom of tower three?" Michonne asked him.

"Yeah."

"I'll go get one." She started to turn around and head toward the tower but Daryl called out to her.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here." Even Kat was surprised by what she was hearing. Daryl never even told her he was glad to have her here. Granted she knew it already but hearing him say it to Michonne –that was about as touchy as Daryl Dixon got.

"Where else would I be?" Michonne asked and looked at him with a shocked face.

"Running off."

"You know I'm not running off."

Kat decided to make her presence known at this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to see Daryl talking so openly to someone else. Hell –she was pretty sure he just said more to Michonne just now than he had to her all day.

Not that she was jealous.

"So it's just gonna be me and you like in the old days?" She asked Michonne "Oh –and the idiot behind me." She shouldn't have called him an idiot but she felt like she played it off as a joke.

"Yeah, and Bob." Daryl added.

Great. The man who kick started their string of bad luck was coming with them.

Michonne went to grab the oil from the tower. Kat turned to Daryl, "Why Bob? Why not Rick or Ty? Even Glen." She didn't mean to sound whiny but it had been a long day.

"He was a medic, knows what to get. 'Sides Rick wants to stay with Carl and little Asskicker and Ty is still guarding block A. That was your suggestion remember?"

"Yeah I do. What about Glen?"

"He is in A. Started to get sick."

She had not been expecting that, it was only a little over an hour ago she saw him. This flu was not playing around.

Michonne returned and handed Daryl what he needed.

"Well where the hell is the man who would be completing our group?" She was ready to go and was already annoyed with Bob.

She decided it was best if she just waited in the car, she climbed into the back seat. Michonne or Daryl better be the ones sitting beside her. Otherwise it was going to be an awkward car ride for Bob and her.

Her head was against the glass of her window and her eyes were closed. She might have been asleep, she wasn't sure. The sound of a door opening and closing brought her head up.

Daryl was in the driver's seat.

"What's up with ya?" He asked and she could see his eyes looking at her from the rearview mirror.

Ignoring the question she asked one of her own "Where are the others? We need to go."

"Chonne is getting Bob. Now, what's up with ya?"

"Nothing. I'm fine just worried."

He nodded and left it alone. She usually appreciated him giving her space but right now she was annoyed –she was feeling all types of emotional today.

"Actually I'm not fine Daryl." She watched as his eyebrows drew together in his, normally adorable, confused face. Today it was not adorable.

"What the hell? Ya can't bother to tell me you're glad I'm here? I'm not asking you to profess your undying love to me but Jesus Daryl. Not once have you just said 'Hey Kat, ya know I'm really glad I have you here with me'. It's only after I almost die or in some cases do die that you say anything to me besides grunts. What if we die today?" she held up her hand when he started to cut her off "I'm not saying we will but Dalton probably didn't think he was going to die or the people on the Titanic. Shit happens and I for one want you to know that I love you and I am glad you are with me. There. That's all."

No clue where that outburst came from she decided to blame it on all the death. The death that was surrounding them and had no sign of letting up. She just wanted him to know that she really did love him –plus it wouldn't hurt to hear it from him.

Before he could respond –if he was even going to, the other two doors opened and they were no longer alone. Michonne sat beside her, thank God.

Bob was in the passenger beside Daryl.

Michonne could sense the tension in the car because she kept looking between Kat and Daryl.

"Let's go" Kat said and laid her head back against the window.

* * *

Once they were a good way down the road away from the prison she heard Daryl, "Give me my bag will ya?"

Michonne handed it up to Bob and she heard the rustling of someone digging in it.

Her eyes were still closed and she focused on the sound of the wheels on the road.

Her eyes shot open when she heard the notable guitar introduction to the beginning of one of her favorite songs playing.

Sitting up -Daryl was looking at her again from the rear view mirror. Merle had broken her copy of the CD so this meant Daryl went out of his way to find another.

Laughing she couldn't help but reach forward and give the man a hug. It was an awkward hug but even with a seat separating them she knew what the idiot was trying to do.

He just told her he loved her and that he was glad to have her. It was done in a way that only Daryl Dixon could manage.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot" she said before she pulled away so he could go back to driving.

She turned to Michonne and the woman had a very confused look on her face. She knew the interaction she and Daryl just had probably seemed odd. Ignoring the look, Kat was suddenly in a way better mood and started to sing along to the song that was playing.

 _"Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven, I'll come crawling on back to you."_

"Come on Michonne, Bob sing along. It's Meat loaf!"

 _"Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven, I'll come crawling on back to you."_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 **Kat's POV**

They only made it to track three before the CD started to skip, which was a shame because _Heaven can Wait_ was a great song.

Daryl gave an apologetic look from the mirror as he stopped the song. Oh well –Daryl had made the effort and that was all that mattered. The search for Meat Loaf continues.

He started to seek through the radio channels but nothing was found, just static. Daryl turned to Bob, "Why don't you hand me one of those CD's in there?"

She knew he was talking about the glovebox. She always kept a healthy music selection in the cars they took out. Bob grabbed her book that held the music and immediately handed it back to her.

Kat loved picking the music and since Merle wasn't in the car, she could chose anything she wanted.

"Aha" she found Alice Cooper –it was one Daryl didn't mind.

Daryl was still turning through the static filled channels when a voice came through. Her hand, which was in the process of handing Bob the CD, stopped.

"Was that a voice?" Michonne asked and looked at Kat for confirmation.

She nodded at her friend and Daryl tried to find a clearer signal of the broadcast. It sounded like the distorted voice said "determined to survive keep alive."

They were all looking at each other. Michonne was looking at Kat and Daryl and Bob were sharing a glance. There were other survivors –and not just a few strays here and there but possibly a whole camp?

Kat took a second to look up and there were several walkers in the middle of the road, "Daryl!" she yelled and started to tap the back of his seat.

He swerved and she ignored the thud sounds as he hit a few of the bodies. Once they were past the few walkers that thought they would make good road blocks, he slammed on the brakes. It wasn't fifteen seconds after he stopped the car that the sounds of the dead moaning and beating at the car were heard.

Kat hadn't even realized her eyes were closed –she wasn't wearing a seat belt and it was her reaction when he slammed on the brakes. She might have been praying that she wouldn't fly through the window.

Now that her eyes were open, she wished she hadn't bothered. By the looks of outside her and every other window of the car –they were surrounded. They had found themselves in the middle of a god damn herd.

"Grab something!" Daryl yelled as he turned around to use the back window to see, then he slammed the car in reverse. She turned around to look and he plowed down any walkers that were in his way. The back of the car felt like it was in the air because she was sliding out of her seat.

Kat looked out the front window and she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Walkers were literally all she could see –a moving sea of the dead and they had their sights set on them.

"Daryl. We gotta go!" she yelled but she already knew that he was working on it. The rear tires were spinning but they were not moving. Blood spattered on the rear window and she knew they had no way of getting out of this situation with the car in tow.

"We're jammed up." Daryl almost sounded panicked but Kat wasn't going to pay attention to that. "Make a run for the gaps right there." He pointed behind them and to her right.

She was holding Michonnes hand, when did that happen? Michonne didn't seem to mind though because she was squeezing back. This was the first time in a long time Kat had felt hopeless.

Daryl looked at them "You two, you make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me?" She nodded at the man his panic was replaced with his no non-sense voice. The one she knew to listen to if she wanted to live. Daryl always looked out for her –he would do it now.

Kat swallowed once –pushing the fear that was starting to rise back down. She had her knife in her hand and Michonne pulled her sword from the floorboard. Kat picked the crossbow that was at her feet up and handed it to the man that was going to get them through this. All of these actions were done with no thought and within seconds.

The thudding and growling started up again and it was only a matter of time before they were completely surrounded once more.

"Now!" He pushed the moon roof back and then climbed through. She could hear his crossbow releasing bolts. Kat tried to open her door but the walkers had gathered there and were pushing their weight on it. The same for Michonnes door.

"Move" Daryl yelled as he jumped off the car. Bob had managed to open his door and was climbing out. Michonne climbed into the front and followed after.

It was her turn –she could do this. Michonne and Bob had disappeared into the sea of the dead and she had just managed to put her feet in the passenger seat. Her leg was grabbed by a rotting hand, then the head of the walker the hand was attached to pushed its way into the car. Her knife came down and her leg was free of its grip.

She had lost sight of the rest of her group –the dead was the only thing she could see now. They were trying to get into the passenger seat but each time one stuck its vulnerable head in, her knife took care of it.

Think. Think. Think.

She looked up. Of course –the moon roof that Daryl had escaped through. She would have face palmed herself if it wasn't an emergency. The walkers were bottlenecking their way into the only access point they had to get her.

Standing up her head was looking over the top of the car. She could hear Bob's or someone's gun going off. They were in the woods. She saw Daryl and he was occupied with killing any walkers trying to get to them, same as Michonne. They hadn't even realized she was left behind yet, so she was on her own. Putting the hilt of her knife under her chin she pulled herself up and stood on top of the car.

There were a lot of walkers between her and her group. Which was fine –It was only her 100th time finding herself in a hopeless situation. She had this.

 **Daryl's POV**

Running further into the woods, he had no clue where is was going. Just away from that damn road. He ain't never seen a herd that big before. He was taking point and they encountered a few stray walkers here and there but they were quickly taken care of.

Once they were in a clearing he stopped. Looking around he saw Michonne and Bob with him. He went around in a complete circle looking for Kat. He didn't see her.

"Kat?" he asked

"Thought she was right behind me" Michonne said and also looked around the woods like he might have missed seeing her.

She clearly wasn't here so that meant she was either back in the car, fighting the dead, or was dead. He refused to believe that last one and he had already given up on her too many times. This wasn't going to be one of them –unless he saw her dead body that woman wasn't dead.

He started forward and Michonne was beside him. Then a rustling started in the trees, he grew hopeful that it was the woman he loved. Two walkers stumbled out of the trees and he raised his crossbow. The sound of a grunt sounded, then one of the walkers fell to the ground. Kat stood behind it.

When she saw them she smiled a little, then she fell to her knees. She was trying to catch her breath. Michonne took care of the other walker and he rushed forward.

There were more walkers coming their way and they needed to get a head start.

"C'mon Woman" he said as he threw his crossbow over his shoulder and went to take one of her arms. She leaned on him and he supported her as they ran further into the woods.

She somehow managed to catch her breath while she was running. Her pace became steadier and he didn't need to support her anymore.

"I wish I took the time to grab my extra shirt." He looked over at her and she had bits of gore, blood, and flesh attached to her. It was in her hair but he didn't want to be the one to point that out.

They had managed to out run the walkers –for now. Everyone stopped to catch their breath. Kat had her hands on her knees and was bent over. He could see that sweat was dripping off of her face, falling off her nose and her forehead.

He put his hand on her back, offering what comfort he could. He wanted to tell her that he was proud of her for getting back to them. Tell her that he felt that feeling of giving up at the brief thought of her dead. He wanted to tell her he loved her but that wasn't who he was.

Even with her outburst before leaving the prison he knew she was aware that he loved her. She was one of the only people he could have a full conversation with, without saying a single word. He didn't believe in soulmates but if he did –she would be his choice.

These are things she would probably like to hear him say. Maybe when they got back.

Kat stood up "We've got to keep moving, I think I know where we are." She wiped the remaining sweat off her forehead "There should be a town a few miles north of here. Maybe get a car –can't afford to lose any more time. They need us back at the prison."

She started to resume the pace she was running at before they stopped. He gave a small smirk –the woman was determined, he gave her that. Michonne followed after her and then Bob. Bob was the weak link –physically. So Daryl took up the rear and made sure Bob wasn't left behind.

 **Kat's POV**

After everyone back home was cured, she was taking a vacation. She would have loved to gone to the beach but considering that less than fifty miles from the prison they almost died. Going a hundred probably wouldn't fare well.

So she would settle on a night away from everyone but Daryl. Maybe another date night in his tree house? He preferred to call it a hunting blind but she liked tree house. Those dates were always fun. He kept a bag buried not far from it –he didn't want Merle to know about it.

It held candles, a small cd player with some music and a couple of candy bars in it. She called it his romance bag –it was about as romantic as you could get in the apocalypse. Just a few candles, music, and stale chocolate and he became Barry White.

She looked back and saw that Michonne was the only one keeping her pace. Bob was too far back and Daryl was being too nice staying behind him.

He was a medic –didn't he understand that the quicker they got the medicine the faster they could save people? Ahhh, she rubbed her hands over her face.

She started to walk –maybe Bob would catch up in the next hour. Michonne was now walking beside her, "You okay?"

Kat looked at her friend, "Is anyone okay anymore Michonne?"

Stopping Kat bent down, picking up a stone she wiped it off on her already ruined shirt. A few streaks of mud weren't going to do anything to further damage it.

"Is that jasper?" Michonne asked and completely leaving Kat's question unanswered.

"I think so –I'll need Daryl to confirm it" she looked back and saw that the two were finally catching up.

"It's pretty, I used to have a necklace made out of it."

"When Miss Richards went into A block, we were leaving. Asked me to keep a lookout. The woman was an old hippie –went to Woodstock, claims to have slept with John Lennon. Anyway, she told me that Jasper, it is good for changing negativity and heavy emotions. Replacing them with a feeling of wellbeing and stability." Kat didn't know if it was true but she liked to think maybe a rock was a cure to all their problems.

Kat could feel Michonne staring at her, "You know all them back there?" she asked.

Shrugging her shoulder she put the stone in her pocket, "I do Michonne. They are good people-you'd like them. If you would stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what you pick up." Kat hit her friend on the shoulder "Mrs. Aldridge is like seventy –she has offered on many occasions to teach me all about the wondrous benefits of tantric sex. See what you are missing out on?"

They both started laughing but Kat hoped that Michonne stopped going after the Governor –his trail was cold and she was just putting herself in danger.

Finally Bob and Daryl caught up.

* * *

They walked the rest of the way at Bob's request. The man looked like he was sweating more than all of them combined. Eventually the woods led them to a road –Kat had spent a lot of time studying a map since being in the prison.

She was determined never to get lost again –there was no worse feeling.

Just a little more walking on the road and they came across an old mechanics shop. Standing in front of the building she saw Daryl staring at a spot where a tree had fallen.

"What do your Dixon eyes see?" she asked him and he gave his usual grunt. Then she observed as he uncovered a car from the branches and leaves that were obscuring it. He was good –the man literally just made a car appear.

She sat in the backseat as she watched Daryl try to hotwire the car. She had only done it once before but it had taken her over an hour. She had refused any help and at one point Merle had gotten frustrated with her and walked off but she had kept trying until she finally managed. It really wasn't super hard once you got over the fear of electrocuting yourself –that was her problem.

Daryl had been at it for a while and if he couldn't get it, then that meant the car was busted. He put his head down then threw the wires back into the floorboard. He looked up at her from his spot on the floor, "We gotta find ourselves a new battery."

She nodded at him, "Well I bet a garage would have one, and it just so happens I led us right to one."

Kat had a habit of trying to make light of situations that were serious and she felt like now was a time she needed to joke. She was well aware of the time crunch they faced and what happened when the clock ran out.

"Hey" Daryl whispered at her, bringing her eyes to his face " 'm proud of ya."

She should leave it alone. Just take the compliment and be happy with the fact that Daryl Dixon was proud of her.

She couldn't, "For?" she drew the word out.

He shook his head at her obviously angling for a better compliment. To her surprise he didn't get up and leave the car, which was his normal style. Nope. This time Daryl continued talking, "For handlin yourself. Gettin back to us. To me. Gettin us here."

She felt a warmth spread through her chest, the man always surprised her. Instead of crying and wrapping her arms around the man's neck, she decided to let him off the hook. He hated talking and she didn't want to ruin any progress.

"Well I had to get back. For all the shit you've given me about driving –I've never crashed into a herd before and got stuck." She earned a smirk from the man and he started to get out of the car, she gave a final shout of, "The first rule of driving –eyes on the road Dixon."

 **Daryl's POV**

They were trying to remove the tree branches that were blocking their entry into the door of the shop. The tree was damn near impossible to get through by just pulling the branches. Kudzu had taken it over and they were using a lot of valuable time cutting the weed out of the way. Kat was using her knife and Michonne had started using her sword –wielding it like a machete.

Once they had eventually made their way to the door, he noticed that the lock was broken. Wire was tied around it - probably used to keep whoever was inside in. He knew that there was at least one walker inside the garage –it had made itself known by slamming against a dirty window.

Pulling his knife out, he went in an upward motion cutting the makeshift lock. Nodding at Kat who was behind him he slowly pushed the door forward. Crossbow automatically raised –the flashlight at the end lighting their way. He knew that she was stepping only where he stepped, they had become a team. Merle was even impressed when they would go out –the three of them had a way to communicate without needing to look at each other.

He went right and Kat knew to go left.

He only had one room and it was clear –normally he would check on Kat but they were in a crunch. Walking into the room he was relieved when he found a shelf full of batteries. He set the crossbow down and picked one up. The cells looked dry but he bet there was at least one bottle of distilled water in the shop somewhere.

"Daryl!" he stopped looking for water and grabbed his crossbow. That was Kat yelling for him. She wouldn't do that unless she was in trouble. Running down the way she broke off he came across her pinned behind a door.

The door was extended as far as it could and it was being pushed toward her by three walkers. Stepping over a body of a walker she had taken out, it had her signature knife wound in its eye, he raised his crossbow. When he took the first one out, it grabbed the others attention. They started to walk toward him and it gave Kat the opportunity to push the door away from her and her knife took one of the two out. Walking forward his knife took care of the last.

"What the hell happened?" he wasn't mad but he knew he sounded abrupt. It wasn't like her to get herself cornered.

She looked nervous, looking down at her shoes and avoiding eye contact with him. Grabbing her chin he forced her head up so she was looking at him.

"I-Uh found one in this room. Heard something banging around in that metal storage unit" she pointed behind her. It was in a room that looked like a manager's office. "There were more than I thought. I backed up hoping to close the door on them but I tripped."

"Ya tripped?"

"Yeah on that bottle of antifreeze."

That was why she didn't want to tell him –she was a klutz. Always had been and she didn't want to give him any ammo to use against her. Especially after the hard time she had given him about his driving skills.

 **Kat's POV**

She was expecting him to call her 'Dumbo' or make fun of her big feet but, he just gave that half smile that he does sometimes. Usually when he is amused.

She was embarrassed enough as it was –it had been a while since she had needed someone else's help. She was actually hesitant in calling for him but when she saw the putrid faces pressed against the glass and their teeth snapping at her, she knew she had to.

She needed to get his attention on something else, "Find a battery yet?"

"Yeah I did. Needs some water, distilled." He started to look at the shelves that were surrounding them. This place had served as a garage and a small convenience store by the looks of it. There was even a sign notifying patrons of 'Live Bait'.

Walking toward the first aisle she came down she grabbed a gallon of water. Handing it to him he nodded his thanks.

"I'm gonna stick around here and grab any food we can find. We left everything back at the car." She was tempted to make a comment along the lines of _'Ya know the one we had to abandon because of your driving_?' but so far she was coming away unscathed about being trapped behind a door.

Michonne and Bob came into the room, which meant that the car was uncovered and they were almost ready to go. Daryl and Bob walked out and Michonne stuck around to help her.

Grabbing a plastic bag from behind the counter she started to shove anything that they could eat into it. Granola bars, chips, a couple of boxes of crackers. Michonne was on the other end and doing the same thing.

"Heard you yell, are you okay?" Michonne asked as she shoved something into her bag.

"Oh yeah -nothing I couldn't handle."

"Oh really"

"Michonne, I'm Kat Patrick" she waved her hand in false bravado, "I'll have you know that they will tell tales of my heroism. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you and Daryl are included in the minstrel's songs. You two will be known as my faithful sidekicks. Always by my side so I can bail you out of danger."

Michonne laughed at her weird humor. Kat liked Michonne because she was able to be herself around her. She could do the same with Daryl but he more or less laughed on the inside. Carol and Michonne were the closest things she had to girlfriends. Looking back on it, Kat never really had girlfriends. She had one best friend but that ended in college –just lost touch. No one that she would just call up or go hang out with.

She felt like if cell phones suddenly started working she would be able to call up both Michonne and Carol and hang out with them. Do whatever friends do in the Apocalypse –knit holsters for their weapons?

Walking back around she kicked the damn bottle of antifreeze that had caused her to trip in the first place. This time she noticed the note that lay beside it, she picked it up.

 _"If you find this my family is in the next room. I'm sorry but I didn't want them to suffer. I made sure they didn't die a horrible death but now I can't bring myself to do what needs to be done. Please put a bullet in their heads and God forgive me for what I've done."_

She looked back at the bodies that were on the ground. The antifreeze made sense now, they had vomit on their shirts. Whoever wrote this had poisoned his own family. She figured it was the man who she had killed walking into the room.

Only two thoughts came to her mind. 1. Why did he have the nerve to kill them when they were alive but not after they were dead and 2. This note would have come in handy before she opened the door to a surprise attack.

Oh well what's done is done. There was so much death that she didn't even care about how sad this particular story was.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was under the hood of the car, trying to install the battery. Turning around when he heard Kat and Michonne laughing, she tended to laugh when she was nervous. Some people might think it was because she didn't care about what was going on back home, but he knew that wasn't it. She cared too much and if she didn't express it someway she was liable to end up screaming or just run the twenty miles that they still needed to go.

She walked by him and slammed something into his chest. His hand came up and grabbed hers for a second before she smiled and got into the car with Michonne. He was left holding a pack of smokes in his hand. He had almost given up finding anymore –seemed cigarettes and booze were in high demand at the start of this whole new world.

He lit one and looked at Bob, who was still standing against the wall beside him, "You never told us about the group you were with before."

"Which one?" Daryl started to finish up with the battery as Bob kept talking, "You know, when you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing. Like I was supposed to see it happen over and over, like it's some kind of curse. But, when it's just you out there with the quiet -Used to be I'd drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night. Figured the prison, the people, thought it'd be easier. The run to the big spot, I did it for me."

"You gotta keep busy."

"No. I did it so I could get me a bottle. Of anything. I picked it up, I held it in my hand, but I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole damn shelf with it. That's what brought on the walkers, and that's what got Zack killed. Why Kat almost killed me –sometimes I wished she did I don't think I can be another witness. Not again."

"That's bullshit." He slammed the hood of the car. Kat was in the passenger seat "Slide over and try the engine." She nodded at him and he turned back to Bob, "Kat and me picked that spot. We took you with us. There ain't no way anybody could've known. Kat was pissed but she would be the first person to help you." The engine started and Daryl stood in front of the man, "You ain't gonna be standing alone, not no more."

Daryl left Bob standing outside the car and went to the driver's side of the vehicle. Kat was sitting there and he could tell by her face that she wanted to say something smartass. He actually wanted to hear what she would come up with. Even though he didn't like to talk, he enjoyed it when Kat was able to throw him for a loop with some of the off the wall shit she would say.

But she slid over and allowed him to take the spot behind the wheel. She was already going through the cassettes that the car had, hopefully she found something decent.

 **Kat's POV**

The music sucked but Bob seemed to like it, he kept tapping his foot along to it. She had even allowed herself to scoot closer to Daryl and he put his around her.

She felt like she was in an old greaser movie, but instead of a cool car they were in some 90's Ford Taurus. Daryl was driving with one hand on the wheel, cigarette in his mouth, and his other arm was around her.

Something fell in her lap and she looked down to see a bag of gummy bears. Turning around she smiled at Michonne.

"Sorry they didn't have sour cream and onion chips"

"These are perfect –I hope none of yall expect me to share." She tore open the bag and overlooked the sideway glances Daryl was giving her.

"Eyes on the road Dixon"

When she ate the first one she had to ignore the fact that the bear was no longer gummy but hard. Who cared? It still tasted good and as she let it sit in her mouth it started to soften up. She pulled a white one out and offered it up to Daryl's mouth. The white ones were the gross ones. He opened his lips and took the worse flavor of gummies there was. Every time she came across a white one, it went to him.

Michonne and Bob were eating their own snacks so she didn't have to share with them. Once the bag was empty, she closed her eyes and permitted herself some rest. It shouldn't be long before they made it to the veterinary college and hopefully it was an uneventful trip. Daryl's thumb rubbing along her shoulder was probably the only reason she fell asleep.

* * *

Someone was shaking her arm, she groaned when she realized her nap time was over. It was time to sit up. Looking out the window she wasn't sure they were in the right place. West Peachtree Tech, was a beautiful campus. Or at least it was the last time she had seen it. Now it looked like a place where a riot happened and then was left abandoned for a couple of years.

Walking across the yard the grass was high and hard to navigate through. More kudzu had started to grow alongside the buildings. Places that were once dorms now had busted out windows and debris scattered all over the place.

Daryl was looking over the directions Hershel had given them and soon they were at a building labeled " _McGovens"_ , this is the one they needed.

Everyone started to grab anything that looked like medicine. Kat selected to ignore the cages that lined the walls, the poor animals didn't have a chance. They were just stuck in those cages and more than likely starved to death.

She followed Daryl to the next room and Michonne was behind her. It was dark and she payed close attention to where her feet were placed. The halls were littered with furniture, cabinets, and papers –she did not want a repeat and fall down again.

They finally found the room where all the medicine was stored. It was a lot –like three walls worth of shelving.

"What are we looking for?" she asked and waited for Bob to answer. When he didn't she turned around and noticed that he was just now entering the room.

Daryl must have seen she was annoyed by his pace because he repeated her question.

"Anything ending with -cillin or -cin, C-I-N, grab it."

Luckily the doors were left open, like someone had been there before them. She was just glad they didn't take everything. If this had been a normal run and they had time that's what they would have done. Better to have it than not.

Looking over bottles she shoved anything that matched what Bob had told them. Michonne was on the other wall doing the same as her and Bob. Daryl had gone in search of IV's and a few other needed things.

"We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky but considering the time we lost it's the best route."

Suddenly Kat felt dizzy and had to grab ahold of the wall to steady herself. The room was spinning and then just as quickly as it hit her it stopped. As she was righting herself, thankful no one noticed, Daryl came back into the room and it looked like his bag was full.

She cleared her throat, she didn't want to think about the dizzy spell or what it could mean, "How'd you do?" she asked him.

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list. What about y'all?"

Kat looked to Bob, he was the medic and would know if they had enough, and the man nodded "Yeah, we got it all. We're good."

"All right, let's roll."

Daryl took point, like usual, but she stayed closer to him than normal. She wasn't sure if she was coming down with the flu that everyone else had, either way Daryl was her comfort blanket. When she was near him, nothing bad happened to her. It was when she was solo that she ended up in shit.

He came to a door and stopped, the sounds of the dead were inside it. They ran down the hallway, hopefully unspotted. She wasn't quite sure why they didn't just go the way they had come in –it was clear. Now they were in a room that was pitch black –only two flashlights were lighting the way.

"Hey door is busted." Bob yelled. She stopped and went back to help him close it. Sure enough the damn thing wouldn't close. Then the sounds of walkers were on the other side. Daryl was kind enough to bring a table in front of the useless door so that she and Bob wouldn't be stuck holding it closed.

She saw Michonnes light from her flashlight at the other end, she had it pointed at a sign that had a stair symbol on it. Which meant it was a way out. She ran toward the exit and Daryl was behind her, Bob taking up rear –again.

A loud growl reached her ears and she turned to see Bob trying to push a walker off of him, then Daryl had his knife embedded in its head. She didn't take the time to see if Bob recovered from his scare –they needed to get the hell out of here and back home.

As soon as Michonne touched the chains that were barring them from going down the stairs, hands reached through the small crack of the door and more walker sounds could be heard. "How many?" She asked but no one was able to tell.

They were trying to evaluate their situation when it became more ominous. The table that Daryl had placed in front of the door was pushed forward and more walkers were slowly coming into the room.

"We can take those." Michonne nodded at the ones slowly stumbling through the door. She was right it was still a slow trickle and something easily managed.

"No!" Bob yelled, "They're infected. Same as at the prison. We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick."

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" she stated, her vote was for the ones coming through the door.

"We don't." Michonne answered for Bob

They were wasting time, the more they waited the more walkers were making their way inside. She was about to step forward and start taking them out when Daryl grabbed a table and kicked off its leg.

"Well, it's gotta change sometime." He put the leg in between the chains "Ready?"

No one answered him but he broke the chain anyway. Kat stood back with Miconne, facing the door that just opened. Until she saw how many there were, it was still an unknown threat. She jumped when Bob fired his gun from beside her taking out the first walker that came through the door. Then Michonne took care of the last two with one swing of her sword.

Good there were only three dead behind the door. They ran up the stairs and she could hear the walkers following them. Hopefully the stairs will slow them down.

They went to the next level up and this hallway didn't fare any better. Walkers were roaming the halls and coming out of rooms when they heard the commotion. They were probably worked up after Bob fired that damn gun.

She ran in front of Daryl as he started to knock things into the hallway –trying to slow them down and buy them time. Michonne was next to her and reached the door that said exit above it –locked.

"We don't have an exit" she yelled back to Daryl.

"Make one." Was his reply. That's a good idea, she just needed some dynamite to blow a hole in the wall. Then she looked up and saw some windows above her head. They were smaller but they were glass and glass broke.

Dragging a chair over she saw Bob, Daryl, and Michonne trying to buy her time. Standing in the chair she took the fire extinguisher and started to slam it against the glass. It took about four hits before it cracked, on the fifth it broke.

"Come on" she yelled and started to punch out the shards of glass that remained in the frame. Climbing out she was thankful it wasn't a straight drop down the three stories they were up. There was a small ledge that was an awning of some type. She took Michonne's sword so that she could pull herself up. Then Bob came through. Daryl handed her his crossbow before he made it through the window. It was a good thing they had upper body strength. The widow was a good six feet from the floor.

At least they didn't have to worry about the walkers coming from that side now –unless they could use the chair and then pull their bodies up, which she doubted.

There were walkers below, so they couldn't just jump.

Bob tripped from beside her and she grabbed him before he fell over the edge. Luckily the only thing the walkers managed to grab was his bag. She was trying to pull him up but the man was fighting the grips of the dead for his bag back.

"Let it go Bob" she yelled as she was losing her grasp on him. The man was determined to not let go and it was going to cost him his life.

Her shouts brought the others to her and Bob's aide. Daryl took one of Bob's legs, trying to stop him from going over. He shouted at him to 'Drop the bag".

Bob managed to get his bag free but with the sudden loss of walkers pulling the bag it flew backwards and landed on the awning supporting them. The sound of glass clinging together was heard. Did they have any medicine in glass containers?

Bob was crawling toward the bag he fought so hard to keep.

She watched as Daryl stalked forward and snatched the bag from Bob's clutches. Opening the bag he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. What the hell?

Suddenly she realized what was happening. Once again she wanted to kill the man before her, but Daryl spoke up this time.

It was his steady calm voice -the one you should be worried about, "You got no meds in your bag? Just this? You should have kept walking that day." Daryl went to throw the bottle off the roof.

"Don't" Bob said and Kat watched his hand land on his gun. Was he fucking serious? Her knife was at his throat a second later –she didn't remember walking forward just that she was now holding a man like he was her hostage. When he started to struggle she pressed her blade a little more into his neck until he stopped. This was the second time she had her knife to his throat.

She was willing to overlook what happened back at the Big Spot, it had been poor judgment on his part. He even put the bottle down -but this? What was happening now was complete bullshit. Not only did they have a prison full of people dying –her family, but he was just willing to risk his own life for that bag of alcohol. A bag that had nothing in it to save the people she loved. Then he was going to pull his gun on Daryl? Nope. She saw him as a threat. Threats needed to be taken care of before he got someone else killed.

Daryl walked over and kept his eyes on Bob. The look he wore on his face was one rarely seen –he was furious. She hated to be Bob at this point. Daryl took the gun from his holster and Kat stepped back and went to stand beside Michonne, taking her knife with her. She watched as he took the pathetic excuse for a man by his collar and stared at him. She could see his hand twitching and she knew that he wanted to punch the man.

"Just let it go, Daryl." Michonne called out to him, "The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go."

Daryl backed away and Bob looked ready to cry, "I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet."

"Take one sip." Daryl slammed the bottle of whisky into his chest, "Before those meds get in our people, I will beat your ass into the ground. You hear me?"

Daryl walked past her, grabbing her elbow as he walked by. He knew she wanted him dead but it was possible Bob was the last man with any type of medical knowledge. They needed him –for now.

The awning wrapped around the corner of the building and they stayed close to the wall, so they didn't attract the attention of the walkers below. Once they were clear Daryl jumped down first, then it was her turn. She didn't want to do the full on leap of faith so she got on her knees and slid her legs off the side until she was dangling. When she let her hands release the side of the awning Daryl was there to catch her and keep her upright. Michonne did the same but when it was Bobs turn –they were already walking back to the car.

Michonne and Bob were going over the map –trying to find the best route back. All the while avoiding that huge herd from earlier. She climbed into the back seat so she could sit with Daryl. He was laying stretched out –taking up the whole seat. His arm was covering his eyes.

He knew she was coming back there so he laid on his side –giving her a small amount of room to lay next to him. She did, her head on his outstretched arm, his chest against her back. She could feel his stubble on her neck and it made her smile.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rock she had found earlier. "Is this Jasper?" she held it up so he could see it.

Daryl took it from her hand and looked it over, "Yeah. How Come?"

"No reason." He tried to hand it back to her, "Keep it. I think that one is broken."


	56. Chapter 56

galwidanatitud and MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon –Thank you for more wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 56

 **Merle's POV**

Both Glen and Sasha were working on separate people. Both of them squeezing a plastic contraption so that two people could live. No one down here was looking good but he hoped he looked better than both of them.

Otherwise he was on deaths door. He was walking behind Hershel, but it was more of a stumble. He had to hold onto the wall to support himself. It was a damn ego blow that a man with one leg was walking with more grace than he was.

He had been recruited to help the old man on his rounds and was immediately regretting it. Laying down and taking a nap sounded pretty damn good. Unfortunately there were only about five people who could even stand. So here he was –helpful Merle.

In one day this damn flu had almost taken out the entire prison. He wasn't worried though his brother and Kat were out there right now coming back with medicine. Even if they did run into trouble those two wouldn't allow themselves to fail –not in this. Both of them loved these people too much. Hell if he was being honest he had started to grow fond of some of these people.

Walking into the cell that Sean Jameson was occupying he saw Hershel shaking his head. Merle looked down and saw that old Mr. Jameson hadn't made it. Blood was trailing down from his eyes and mouth –a clear sign that the damn virus had gotten the better of him. Damn shame.

He started bringing his hand, which had the handy knife attachment to it, up. Hershel stopped him from making sure Mr. Jameson didn't wake back up a hungry walker.

"No. Not here." Merle wasn't going to argue with the man who was probably saving the most lives right now. Although he would have preferred taking care of it now. No telling how long he had been dead already. "Go get the gurney if you can, we will take him outside the cell block. Don't want people loosing hope."

Wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt, "I think it's a little late for that Doc."

Hershel was looking down at the dead man, "A sad soul can kill quicker than a germ. That's exactly why I don't want them all to see what happens. I know they know Merle, but I don't want them to see it right now."

Merle nodded and set off to grab the gurney. He damn near passed out doing it but Hershel was right, when a person gave up they were as good as dead.

They were pushing the body of the latest flu victim out of the cell block when Merle heard a small voice ask. "What are you doing?"

Merle turned around and saw Lizzie standing there. Luckily Hershel had enough sense to cover the body they were trying to sneak out. Carol had told Lizzie to find him and he would take care of her when they were both in here. He was going to have a word with the woman who volunteered him to babysit.

"We're taking Mr. Rogers to a quieter place." Hershel lied for both of them.

Merle walked toward the kid he was supposed to be watching after and bent down in front of her. "Hey Liz. Why don't ya go get my copy of _"Wizard of Oz"_ from my room? I want you to read it by tonight and tell 'ole Merle all about it."

She coughed, "I won't finish it."

"Why not?" he asked her. He was really concentrating on not falling on his face right now.

"It's gonna get too dark."

"Tell ya a secret –I keep a flashlight under my pillow. It's yours, but I want you to go into your room and close the door." He didn't want a person to wake up as a walker, before anyone noticed they were dead to begin with. They were pretty short staffed and he knew it wouldn't be long before Hershel was probably the last man able to help.

Luckily, the girl nodded at him and started to walk back. He was pretty proud of himself. Cora had been the only kid he had dealt with besides Daryl growing up. Merle Dixon had handled that situation pretty well.

He made it out into the hallway before a coughing fit overtook him. God his chest hurt.

That was also the time Mr. Jameson decided to reawaken. Forcing himself from his bent over position he quickly brought his hand down. The man stopped trying to get off the gurney but Merle had yet to stop coughing.

Wiping blood of his chin he knew he didn't have much time.

Come on Daryl and Kat, he just had to wait for them to get back because he knew they would.

"Go get some rest –Kat would have my hide if she knew I was working you so hard."

Merle nodded at the old man. Resting sounded pretty good right now –Merle Dixon was going lay down and rest. This thing had taken a lot out of him.

 **Daryl's POV**

He knew she was asleep, her breathing had evened out and she was lightly snoring. Michonne was driving and Bob was in the front seat. Honestly he was willing to leave his drunk ass back at the college but they needed him.

Merle and the rest of his family were back at the prison and God forbid, but Bob might be their last chance at saving them.

Thinking back to the moment Bob had put his hand on the gun after Daryl was going to throw the bottle. He remembered the look Kat had in her eyes when she held her knife to Bob's throat –she had been willing to kill him.

It didn't scare him, the fact she was willing to. What did was the fact that her hand was steady and her breathing stayed calm. She had changed so much since everything happened. Adapting to this world but in that moment she wasn't his Kat, not the one he had fallen in love with.

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She was a survivor through and through but she wasn't a killer.

Sure she had killed people -but she was always in immediate danger or the people she loved was. This time no one was in any real danger.

But if the roles were reversed he would have done the same thing –probably more. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe and was going to make sure he kept that promise to himself. He went back to playing with her hair between his fingers, admiring the softness of it. The sound of the tires on the road letting him know that they were getting closer to home.

 **Merle's POV**

"Merle?" he opened his eyes to see Hershel standing outside his cell. He had another cup of that damn tea he was making everyone drink.

"I ain't dead yet" he forced himself to sit up on the uncomfortable bed "I might be if ya keep makin me drink that nasty shit."

"This 'nasty shit' as you call it, might be the only thing keeping your fever down." Merle watched as the old man hobbled into his cell.

He took the cup and forced himself to drink it, "Ya know -I thought ya an idiot to come in here. I mean, I was sure ya were just gonna be a dead old man."

"I'm not sure how to take that Merle. Is it a compliment?"

"Nah -Dixons don't know how to give a compliment." He started to cough again, once it stopped he continued, "I will say, I'm glad ya were an idiot and came down here. You're keeping a lot of people alive."

"Merle!" he jumped up at the sound of Lizzies voice. He stumbled into the hallway and Hershel was behind him. A walker was coming out of the cell next to his and he brought his arm up, level with its head. He used a lot more strength then he could give to shove it into its skull.

He kept walking, keeping a hand on the wall trying to get to Lizzie. He was supposed to protect her. A gun shot fired from somewhere behind him but he didn't have time to see who it was. Going up the stairs he saw the girl he was looking for –she was leading a walker away. Calling it to follow her like it was a damn dog.

"Get away from it Girl" he tried to say but he wasn't sure if anything came out of his mouth.

She stumbled backwards and the walker fell on top of her. Lizzies terrified screams, urged him to move faster. His body forcing itself to move when it had nothing left to give.

Pulling the walker off the girl he didn't even bother telling her to look away, he knew his strength was fading and adrenaline was the only reason he was even standing. His arm went into its skull then it collapsed.

Merle followed shortly after, his legs just giving out.

Hershel was checking on Lizzie and all he could do was listen.

"I called him nice. He didn't scratch Glenn. I thought maybe he listens." –he had no clue what the hell she was talking about but he wouldn't put it past him being on the verge of delusional.

"Lizzy, where is Glenn?"

"His cell."

After she answered Hershel she went to help Merle stand up. He pushed her into the nearest empty cell and closed the door. Then he went after Hershel –hopefully the Korean kid was alright. He had grown on Merle. Not to mention Kat would be devastated if another one of her closest friends didn't make it.

Walking down the hall he saw Glen laying on the ground –blood trailing down his chin but the bastard was still breathing. Tough son of a bitch. Merle could hear the sound of more gunfire coming from outside the room –no telling what was happening out there. Hopefully Rick, Carol, and Maggie had it covered.

He rolled Glen on his side and started to yell, "Hershel". His response brought Maggie and Hershel shortly after.

The only thing he could do was watch from his spot against the wall. Hershel shoved a tube down his throat and started to pump the bag. Glen stopped struggling and calmed down.

Merle closed his eyes and prayed that the two slow pokes hurried up with their miracle cures. It was not looking good in here.

 **Kat's POV**

Waking up she immediately rolled her head over the side of the seat she was sharing with Daryl. She had felt like vomiting and decided she didn't have time to have them stop the car.

Luckily it was just dry heaving –saved her the embarrassment of actually throwing up in a car. She would hate to do that to everyone, make them sit in a car the rest of the way that smelled like puke. Once her heaving had passed she sat up and Daryl did the same.

"Come 'ere" he spread his legs apart and laid his head on the window behind him. She had to laugh at the awkward position he was in. His legs wouldn't stretch all the way out so he was sitting with one knee almost to his chest. The other leg was on the floorboard.

She sat in-between his legs and laid her head back on his chest. His chin resting on the top of her head.

"Ya okay?" he asked her and she closed her eyes when he started to rub her shoulders.

"Peachy"

"Don't seem like it. You feel sick? We got some meds now"

"No I think I'm just nervous –I want to get back."

"We are almost there, should be 'bout 10 minutes." He surprised her with a kiss to her temple, it was a simple kiss –nothing to make a big deal about. But it still made her smile an actual smile. "When we get everyone fixed up –you are going to rest."

"I don't take orders from you Dixon. 'Sides I decided I was going to take a vacation."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. I hear Tahiti is nice this time of year. Or Ireland –they don't have snakes. That would be one less thing to worry about." She nuzzled further under his chin. "Or maybe just your treehouse."

"It's a blind and we can do that."

"I didn't say you were invited –the whole reason I need a vacation is to get away from your clingy self." Michonne chuckled from her spot behind the wheel. "I don't know why you are laughing. Its true Daryl Dixon here won't stop showering me with affection. It's sickening really."

Michonne and Kat laughed and she knew Daryl took the joke in stride. He was good like that. Bob kept his mouth shut –which was in his best interest.

She started to tap her foot as they were getting closer to home –the joking had stopped and her nerves were back full force.

Daryl grabbed her knee making her stop. He kept his hand on her knee after, rubbing small circles on her leg. It was soothing –his touch was like a balm.

At the prison gate no one was there to let them in. Which immediately put Kat on high alert. If she had been a hunting dog, her ears would be up and she would be deathly still. Her eyes roamed the prison and they landed on a hole in the fence –then a line of bodies leading all the way up to the courtyard.

She relaxed a little when she saw that familiar cowboy hat Carl used to wear running toward them. He opened the gate and she opened the car door so that he could jump in and ride back.

She put her arm around the kid, "What the hell happened? We were only gone about a day." She was avoiding asking about any possible survivors. She didn't want to know at that second.

"Fence gave way. Dad and me -we took care of them but we will have to repair it soon."

"I knew we left the prison in good hands. You are Carl fucking Grimes" she flicked his hat down. She had missed him wearing it –he looked younger when he wore the hat. She thought it was because it looked so big on his head. "Judith?" she wanted to know how the youngest of their family was. If Judith was okay everyone would be fine.

"She is perfect –still with Beth. Along with a lot of the other kids."

This was good. The short drive up to the courtyard was done and Daryl was the first to jump out of the car. Michonne popped the trunk and everyone started to grab the bags of medicine.

Bob and Michonne took the bags and ran off to help everyone.

Daryl nodded at her and she knew he wanted to go check on his brother. "Give him a hug for me." She told him and he ran, following after Michonne and Bob.

She refused to think that Merle hadn't made it. He was a tough son of a bitch and he was stubborn enough to hold on until they had gotten back.

So now she was left standing outside in the courtyard with Rick.

"You look rough old man.", she looked him over and had to admit he looked exhausted. She felt bad for leaving him here with only a couple of people able to help.

Looking around she didn't see Carol or Maggie, which meant they were busy or they were sick.

She turned to her friend, "Carol? Maggie?"

She noticed that he looked down at the ground, like something down there was suddenly more interesting.

"Maggie, she is helping Hershel."

She waited for him to continue. She had asked about two people and by the way he was acting, it seemed she wasn't going to get a happy response.

"Carol? She dead?" she prepared herself for what he was going to say. She could handle it –people die. It's what has always happened and will continue to happen.

He clenched his jaw and started to walk toward her. She held her ground and waited for him to put his hand on her shoulder. "Kat it-it was Carol." What did that mean? "She was the one who killed Karen and David."

She took a step back and was shaking her head. She refused to believe Carol would do such a thing.

"-she was trying to stop the infection from spreading. I took her out and gave her some supplies, a car, she has a chance."

"You killed her –do you think she will make it on her own?"

"I couldn't let her come back here. Not after what she had done. Not with Ty still here, he would have killed her. You saw how he was."

"I've killed people. Hell I almost killed Bob earlier today" she blurted out "Would you have sent me away?"

"Before you were protecting us and I'm sure you had your reasons with Bob. The important thing is you didn't kill him."

"Wasn't that what she thought she was doing? Protecting us? I'm not saying she was right but it's Carol." Taking a step back she took a deep breath, "She told you she did it?"

He nodded his response and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Then you were right to send her away. I don't know if I could have, but what if it was Carl or Daryl in Karen's place? Do you think she would have made the same call?"

"I don't know Kat." He grabbed her shoulder again and she looked up at him "You could have made the call, you are strong. You've done harder things-those people you've killed. That decision you made to save yourself or others, those were the right call. This world has made both of us different people but we still have to live with ourselves. You cannot doubt yourself, we don't get to anymore. If you do it'll eat you up inside."

She reached out and grabbed Rick, pulling him into a hug. "I still want to be able to live with myself but when I think about the things I've done -I'm not sure I can. I don't want to lose myself." She cried into his chest, because Rick knew what she was going through. They both had blood on their hands. She couldn't talk to Daryl or Merle about these things –she didn't want them to know she was weak.

"You will be able to live. You have Daryl, Merle, and Me. We will bring you back if you need it." Rick had his arms around her, returning her embrace. His hand was stroking the back of her hair. His head lay atop her head, it was calming but unlike with Daryl it was a different type of comfort. Rick was her adopted big brother. "-plus you are Carl and Judith's aunt. They need you."

She laughed into his chest and then decided they had enough touchy feely for now. She was sad Carol was gone but Rick made the right call.

Guess Michonne is her last girlfriend. By default does that make her Kats BFF?

"Well, let's start loading up these bodies. Don't want everyone seeing them when they are well enough to come outside."

"You need to rest." There was Rick's big brother side coming out.

"Nope." She started to pull the arms of a dead walker toward the gate "I don't. I slept on the way here –got a full thirty minutes." Plus she didn't think she would be able to sleep anyway. Not until Daryl came out and told her everyone was healthy.

Rick probably sensed that she wasn't going to listen to him and went and grabbed the truck. Pulling the bed of the vehicle as close to the pile of walkers as he could. He jumped out and started to help her –she would grab their arms and he would grab the feet. Then they would throw them on the back of the truck.

They worked together until the sun started to give them light to see by. Daryl came out and stopped her from grabbing another body –he took over for her. She was waiting for him to tell her Merle was okay or even if he wasn't.

Her patience finally ran thin, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Dixon you tell me now or I swear- "

"Merle, Glen and Sasha are gonna be fine. We lost a lot but the ones who have the medicine seemed to be recovering fine."

Kat finally let out the sigh of relief she had been holding in since they had made it home. Merle was going to be fine.

"-Go clean up. I got this." She started to walk back to the cell block she called her home. She was going to take a shower. Then she was going to start her vacation.

* * *

The shower felt wonderful, like it really was heaven. The tension in her muscles were easing up and all that dirt and grime were washing down the drain.

Nothing beat a shower –even a cold one. She had grown used to not having hot water and that was fine. Better to be slightly cold and clean than filthy. Of course the cold water made it impossible to take long showers. Which was probably a good thing -water conservation and all.

Grabbing her clean clothes she threw on one of Daryl's long sleeve button up shirts and a pair of jeans that were in dire need of repair. She preferred to have most of her skin covered –more protection from the walkers. Daryl was the opposite the man still refused sleeves unless it was cold outside.

Walking back into the room she and Daryl shared she looked around at the small place. It wasn't much but they had made something here. They kept their stuff under the desk mounted on one wall, Daryl's stuff was on the left and her stuff was on the right. They even had sides of the bed –like a real couple. She packed a bag, making sure to grab stuff for her and Daryl.

A days' vacation didn't seem like a long enough one, but they had work they needed to do. Her sanity was on the line and the work -it was going to wait –but only for a day. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she walked out of the cell block. She wanted to go see everyone but she wasn't sure what she had and didn't want to infect anyone else with a lesser cold or something.

Daryl was talking to Hershel outside and Michonne had finished loading up another load of walkers. Rick must have turned in for the day.

Kat walked up to Daryl and smiled at him, "I'm going to start my vacation – I plan to see you there within the hour."

She stopped in front of Hershel and gave the man a hug. He had put his own life at risk to save everyone and she couldn't thank him enough. "You are a good man Hershel Greene."

"I am aren't I." he chuckled and started to walk toward Michonne, "Got room for one more? I need some fresh air."

Daryl grabbed her elbow and she turned her attention back to him, "You be careful. I'm gonna check on Merle then I'll head over."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's a short walk." She gave him a quick kiss and started to walk down toward the gate.

* * *

The woods were quiet. Only the sounds of a few birds and a small creature running across the fallen leaves were heard. She followed the trail that Daryl and Merle had made from coming out here almost every morning. She stopped at the tree that Daryl had buried his 'romance bag' under, she started to dig at the loose dirt.

She heard a twig snap and she stopped and turned her head in the direction she thought she heard it come from. It sounded bigger than a squirrel –could be a walker. But she wasn't hearing the sound of dragging feet.

Maybe she was being paranoid, it could just be a deer. Her hand pulled her crossbow Pistol up from the makeshift holster Merle had made for her. Loading a bolt into it she went back to digging –if it was a person she didn't want them to know that she was on to them. If it was something else –then she was just being prepared.

She had uncovered the bag a while ago but she wanted to make sure that she was alone. She wasn't going to lead someone, if there even was someone, back to the prison or to Daryl's blind.

When she stood she kept the crossbow in her hand at her thigh. She pretended to stretch and work a kink out in her neck.

Another twig snapped, this time it was closer. Spinning around her crossbow was raised and pointed in the direction she heard it come from.

"Come on out" she called. She really hoped she was talking to no one. Just paranoia that would be preferred.

She was about to lower her weapon when nothing happened but then a man stepped out from behind a tree. His hands were raised in surrender. She looked at his face and saw an eye patch. This bastard was the fucking Governor and he had decided to make his way back to the prison. How many one eyed people would be wondering around out here? It had to be him.

"I'm unarmed" he said which she doubted "My name is Brian" he started to walk toward her and she made sure her weapon was pointed at his face. He stopped.

Huffing, "Yeah is that what you go by now? What happened to Phillip? Or my personal favorite, the Governor?"

His mouth twisted into a sick smile and he lunged for her. She fired the crossbow but it was too late. The bolt went passed him and landed in a tree.

Shit. Her hand went for her knife but he was already on her. She hit the ground hard and he punched her in her stomach. All the precious air that she had in her lungs was forced out. She was too busy gasping for more air to fight him off. Once she had managed to breathe she was looking up at the barrel of a gun.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 **Kat's POV**

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't even know you." She watched as he slowly lowered the gun from her face. His foot stayed on her chest, keeping her from getting up.

She should try for her knife again but guns beat knifes every time. So she was stuck here looking up at the one eyed bastard who had once tried to take everything she loved from her.

"Ya know I find that hard to believe –you not wanting to hurt me. I recall finding an awful lot of bodies on the road to Woodbury. People you did know. People you were supposed to protect, as their leader. Not shoot them down like dogs." She had no clue where her boldness was coming from but she knew she wasn't going to let this guy see one bit of the fear that she was feeling.

He shrugged like he didn't care that she had just called him a murderer, "We all make mistakes. I'm sure you've made some to. Things you wish you could take back."

Okay so this guy thought mass murder was a simple mistake. Completely sane.

The pressure of his foot on her chest eased up. He held his hand out to help her get up off the ground. She refused his offer but stood up on her own –it beat looking up at the guy from the ground.

His chuckle made her clench her fist, "What's your name sweetheart?"

Ignoring his question she hoped Daryl decided to start his vacation a little earlier than that hour she had given him. So far this was one of the worse getaways she had been on. Once again when she was alone –shit hit the fan. Never again was she leaving Daryl's side.

Her hand went to the feather necklace that she kept on her holster. The feather was no longer beautiful but worn and actually had very few feather left. Her fingers still rubbed down the spine for comfort –she hadn't needed to rely on it for comfort in a while.

"That's alright you don't have to tell me your name. I can guess –Kat right?" she tried to remain neutral. She didn't want him to know he was right. "-I saw the kiss you shared with Merle's brother before coming out here."

He had been watching them? Of course he had. And he chose the perfect opportunity to do it. No one was keeping guard they were too busy with the sick or the dead. It seemed luck was on his side this time. Fuck you luck.

"Sorry about Merle by the way. He always spoke so highly of you and your daughter."

This time she allowed her face to smile, and hopefully it matched the one he had earlier. "Merle's not dead."

At least he looked shocked by the news, "Well I guess I owe him an apology face to face."

"I'll be happy to arrange it –if you would just let me go."

The Governor or Brian as he introduced himself laughed again, "I have a better idea" he reached forward and took her knife from her holster. She could see her crossbow on the ground but it was out of reach.

Where was his gun? He must have holstered it again because she didn't see it but both of his hands were visible. Now was her chance, she had to try and escape.

He was standing in front of her and patting her down. She thought he was spending a little too much time checking her back pockets but it brought his head closer to her face.

She remembered what Merle taught her _"Fight any way you can babygirl. Most fights end on the ground but you don't let them put you there. You fight and you fight dirty."_

He was almost eye level with her, he was bending down about to check her thighs for more weapons. Now was her chance.

Pulling her head back she slammed her head into his. Hoping to catch him off guard –damn it hurt but she had expected it to. He fell backwards, her head-butt causing him to lose the rest of his balance. She ran.

He had a gun and she did not. It wasn't a fair fight so she had to get back to the prison and warn the others. She was concentrating on her speed that she forgot to watch her damn feet. She fell to the dirt when her foot caught up on a branch. Rookie mistake.

Quickly pulling herself up she didn't look behind her –she could hear him coming toward her. The bastard was fast and she had wasted valuable time when she fell down.

A quiet sound sounded from behind her. Something hit her in her arm and she stumbled. Her feet were still moving but there was a warm wetness coming down her arm.

Looking down at her arm she saw that warmness was blood and there was a large growing stain of the red forming around her shoulder.

He shot her? Not cool. Not at all. He must have used a silencer –smart.

Suddenly she registered the pain that had been held at bay. Like seeing it with her eyes made the pain appear. She slowed slightly and that was all it took for the jerk who had shot her to catch up.

She could see the west side of the prison yard but before she could yell –large hands were covering her mouth and pulling her back into the woods.

She fought –as hard as she could but it was no match. She had lost her advantage of surprise and now she was hurt. He dragged her to a truck, at least he was out of breath from her struggles. His arm stayed around her neck while he searched the backseat for something.

Duct tape. He had duct tape in his hand. She wasn't going to make it easy on him and she lowered her chin so that she could bite his arm. She enjoyed the muffled sound of his pain but it was short lived when something hit her on the side of her head.

* * *

She was laying in the back of a moving vehicle. She couldn't move her hands and her mouth was unable to open. Her ankles were also bound. Everything came back to her and it started with the pain in her shoulder.

"Nice to see you awake. I was worried I might have hit you too hard."

Fuck. Well she might as well sit up, he knew she was awake.

He stopped the truck and her head hit the back of the seat that was in front of her, "Asshole" she mumbled through the tape covering her mouth. He was staring out the window and when she looked, she gasped. It was smoke and she knew that Michonne and Hershel were burning bodies.

His one eye met her face, "Stay put I'll be right back." He opened his door and then quietly closed it.

As soon as he was out of the truck she started to struggle against her bonds. He had not gone light on the duct tape usage. Her shoulder was screaming in pain every time she tried to pull her arms apart but it wasn't giving. She was out of breath and none the closer to an escape.

Wait she didn't have to escape –just warn the others. Warn Hershel and Michonne at least. She tried climbing up from the small backseat of the truck and landed on her face. The leather of the front seat was at least a soft landing. Then she started to honk of the horn of the truck. She just laid on it –someone would hear it. Hopefully.

Unfortunately she saw him carrying Michonne through the woods. She must have been unconscious because her body was dangling over his shoulder. Hershel was walking in front of them –his hands in the air in surrender.

Nothing else could be done –she was pretty much useless and Michonne was out cold. He opened the door and grabbed more duct tape. She watched as Hershel was the first to have his hands bound. Then it was Michonnes turn.

When Hershel climbed into the back his eyes met Kat's but nothing was said. He knew they were screwed. Michonne was thrown on the floor of the truck and Kat winced when her head gave a soft thud.

She was still sitting in the driver's seat so when he started to climb it, his hand grabbed her shoulder that held the gunshot.

His thumb felt like it was burying into the hole the bullet had left her. She was actually glad she had duct tape on her mouth it muffled the scream she was shouting. Tears ran down her face and in that moment she knew that he had no intention of letting them live.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was standing next to the tree that he buried the 'Romance Bag', as Kat called it. Someone had dug it up but it was still there. Kat was the only other person who knew about it and if she had dug it up why not take it?

His eyes scanned the surrounding ground. Why didn't he notice it before, it looked like a struggle happened here. There were two sets of footprints and then his foot kicked her crossbow. It was on the ground and had been covered in leaves. He bent down to pick it up then started to follow the trail.

He found her bolt in a tree, so she had fired but apparently missed her target. His heart was racing but he tried to remain calm. He didn't want to miss anything and lose any chance he had at finding her.

Stopping he saw something familiar –a dark puddle was contrasting against a leaf. Blood. Someone had been hurt. He just hoped it was the second person and not Kat. The trail led back to the prison and then stopped.

It took a sudden turn away from the prison and this time he wasn't following the trail of two separate people but of two people and one of them being dragged. He knew she had put up a fight he could see the bottom of her shoes, where they left an imprint on the ground.

This trail led to a clearing but then it vanished. The only thing left were indents in the grass where four tires had been sitting.

Fuck. He started to run back to the prison he needed to find her and he needed a vehicle to do that. Someone had taken her.

 **Kat's POV**

Kat made sure to note every turn the Governor was making. When she got away from this place she was headed straight back to the prison. Then she would come back with a fucking army. Well more like whoever could walk –since most of their camp was still weak recovering from the flu.

Now she was sitting in a stuffy old RV. This one didn't have the personality that Dale's old RV had, this one sucked. Looking up she saw more damn duct tape patching a hole in the ceiling.

Michonne had finally woken up and Kat could tell she was pissed. That was good because she was pissed as well. He had ruined her vacation. Oh and had shot her.

For some reason she was the only one who had been duct taped like crazy. Michonne and Hershel just had their hands taped. And she was over here with an itchy ear with no way to scratch it.

He finally walked over to where she was sitting on the small couch, and ripped off the duct tape that was covering her mouth. She flinched as it pulled a few of her hairs that had been trapped in it but otherwise she kept her glare steady.

"You should eat." He tried to feed her some jerky but she refused what he offered "-It's gonna be a long day. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"Um hello –you shot me and looking at Michonne she has a pretty nasty cut on her head."

"Well I'm sorry about that. I really am but I couldn't let you get back to the prison."

"Just tell us what this is." Hershel looked up at the man holding them hostage, "-Please."

"It isn't personal." He turned to Michonne, "-Michonne, I want you to know Penny, my daughter, she was dead. I know that now." He started to dig through a cabinet and pulled out a band aid, "Now, I don't want to hurt y'all. I don't want to hurt anyone. I need the prison, that's it. There are people I need to keep alive. You three are gonna help me take it. No one needs to die."

He walked in front of Michonne and started to put the band aid on her cut. Not sure that was going to help anything but at least she had something.

Michonne had a glare that probably beat Kat's. Then she said, "I'm gonna kill you."

Kat admired her confidence but maybe when the three of them were bound and helpless wasn't the best time to be throwing out death threats.

"You want the prison?" Hershel asked and Kat listened. Hershel was a smooth talker and maybe he could get them out of it. Doubtful but maybe.

"Yeah. And I'll take it as peacefully as I can."

"Your people, our people, we can find a way to live together. These people you need to keep alive, do you love them?"

"You're a good man, Hershel. A better man than Rick."

"Everything you've said, the way you've said it, you've changed. So has Rick."

"The two of us will never be able to live together. Merle and I, Michonne and I, we'll never be able to live together."

"We'll find a way."

"I found a way!" the Governor yelled, and she watched as he tried to compose himself "I'm trying hard. There's all kinds of ways I could do this. This way, you get to live and I get to be…"

"You say you want to take this prison as peacefully as possible. That means you'd be willing to hurt people to get it. My daughters would be there. That's who you'd be hurting. If you understand what it's like to have a daughter, then how can you threaten to kill someone else's?"

"Because they aren't mine." This time that dead look she had seen from the Governor earlier was back.

Then he walked out of the door and left the three of them staring at each other.

"Michonne can you cut my legs free. It's not fair that you two only have your hands." Kat pouted, and made sure her bottom lip was sticking out as far as she could. She really wanted to be able to run if she had the chance. Preferably with both Hershel and Michonne in tow.

 **Daryl's POV**

He found Rick inside A block, he was talking to Merle and Glen. Running up to them he tried to calm down so that he would make sense, but his mind was spinning with all the possible things that could be happening to her right now.

"Whoa little brother what's the matter?"

"Kat. Someone took her" Merle was in front of him and holding his shoulder. Rick beside him.

"What do you mean took her?" Rick asked.

"Followed the trail but they must've put her in a car. I lost it." Daryl pulled away from his brother and started to pace the hallway. He had failed. He had just made the damn promise with himself that he was going to protect her and not half a day later she was kidnapped. He punched the nearest wall. It was the only way he could make himself think straight. "-We gotta go look for her. There was blood man, she could be hurt."

"Hey. We will man." Merle started to walk back up to C block. He and Rick followed after him. Merle was looking a lot better than when he first got back but he still wasn't up to 100%.

They had almost made it out of the tombs when a large bang happened. It shook the prison and pieces of concrete landed all around them.

"Now what?" Daryl growled and started to run outside.

When they were in the courtyard, he was met with about five cars facing the prison. People all around them but what made him scared was the goddamn tank they had. That was what just shook the prison.

"Rick come down here. We need to talk." He knew that voice and so did Merle. They shared a look, hopeful that the man didn't have Kat. After all this time the Governor selected this moment to come back. They were weak and unprepared plus the psycho brought at damn tank.

 **Kat's POV**

She had not been primed for how loud the tank was. She was in the car next to the monster when it went off and the whole thing shook. A little warning would have been nice. Then she had to watch as one of the last remaining guard towers they had blew apart.

No one was in it –they had everyone in block A or on clean up duty. Which she was thankful for. Michonne was beside her in the backseat and both of them were trying to see out of any of the windows. They had no clue what exactly was going on. They had just been shoved into the car, hands still tied.

She had a perfect view of the Governor standing atop the tank. He was asking to speak to Rick and there seemed to shouting coming from the other side of the fence but she couldn't make it out.

"Is Hershel on the council?" the Governor moved his hand. Then Hershel's passenger door was opened and he was led out.

"What about Michonne? She on the council to?" The same thing happened to her. Led out of the car and brought down to her knees in front of the fence.

"Then there is that firecracker Kat. She on this council?" When her door opened she was tempted to lean back and kick whoever was grabbing her but the odds were not in her favor. She had to buy herself some time so that someone could figure out what the hell to do.

The person pulling her out was surprisingly gentle and made an effort not to further hurt her arm. Then she was brought down to her knees on the other side of Hershel.

Looking up she was able to get her first real glimpse of the prison. She saw Rick, Carl, Beth, Maggie, Ty, Sasha, but her eyes landed and stayed on Merle and Daryl.

Daryl was pacing the fence like a junkyard dog but Merle was keeping his eyes on her. She gave an attempt at a smile –everything would be fine. Maybe if she was cocky enough it would come to light. Merle didn't return the smile but he grabbed Daryl shoulder –stopping him from pacing. She didn't know what was said between the two brothers but Merle ran off back toward the prison. She hoped he had a plan and it was a good one. One that got her people out alive –Merle included.

"I don't make decisions anymore" Her eyes stayed on Daryl but she knew Rick was talking. He just had to stall long enough for Merle to do whatever Rambo thing the man had planned.

"You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's -Let's have that talk." She watched as Rick went to Carl then made his way down the yard. For as many people as there were around her she was surprised when she heard every step his boots made on the gravel road.

As rick walked down she nodded at Daryl and gave him another smile. He had to get people ready and he needed to make sure that they had a way out. She didn't want him to worry about her right now, he had other things to do. She wasn't sure but she thought he gave a faint nod before he started to talk to the rest of the group. Kat would pretend that the nod was an 'I love you' at least for now.

She brought her attention away from the man she loved and saw that Rick was standing in front of them. Her smile was plastered on her face but both her and Rick knew it wasn't doing what she had meant it to. They weren't okay and there was a very high chance she wasn't going to make it out of this thing alive.

His eyes scanned over the three of them that were held hostage, "Let 'em go right now. I'll stay down here. Talk as long as you want. But you let 'em go. You got a tank. You don't need hostages."

"I do. This is just to show you I'm serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people, you have till sundown to get out of here or they die."

She knew he had no intention of letting them live either way. He wasn't the type that would allow people to go free. Always having to look over his shoulder wondering when the group would be back to reclaim the prison from him.

"Doesn't have to go down this way." Rick looked panicked and her heart broke for him. He didn't want to have to make these decisions. Had been happy not doing it for months now he had everyone's lives weighing on how he handled this situation.

"I got more people, more firepower. We need this prison. There it is. It's not about the past. It's about right now." It was bullshit –all of this was about the past. The Governor had too big an ego to let what her group did to him go. The prison was just an added bonus.

"There are children here. Some of them are sick. They won't survive."

"I have a tank. And I'm letting you walk away from here. What else is there to talk about?"

Her smile was now long gone from her face but it was neutral. She wasn't going to let Rick see how scared she was. He already had enough on his plate and seeing her terrified face wouldn't help in his decision making. She turned her head slightly and looked at Michonne she wore the same expression but hers was probably more pissed off. Hershel just looked in a daze.

In that moment she wished she hadn't been so hard on Michonne for continuing her search for the Governor. The woman was the only one who actively tried to prevent this from happening. If they got out of this. Nope. When -When they got out of this she was going to apologize to her.

Tears were starting to build up in her eyes, she could feel them. Then her vision became blurry. Looking down she hoped no one noticed. Rick-because he didn't need to know that she was scared. The Governor- because, well fuck him.

She had to think positive thoughts. No matter how hopeless it seemed right now. Positive. Thoughts.

Closing her eyes she thought of Judith's smile and curly hair. Carl's love of comic books and him explaining to her backstories of characters. Ty's smile every morning. Beth's singing at night. Merle yelling at her to push herself harder. Rick wearing that pair of overalls she had found him to farm in.

Then Daryl's face came to her mind, him waiting for her to get on his bike behind him. The way his hand fit perfectly on her back. His kisses waking her up every morning. How his stubble made her laugh and she knew he did it just to hear her.

Wiping her eyes on her shirt –those positive thoughts did not help. If anything they had allowed the tears to break free.

 **Daryl's POV**

The hardest thing he had to do was take his eyes off of her. She had given him the go ahead to do what needed to be done but he didn't want to lose sight of her.

Grabbing the tote of guns, he slowly handed them out. He didn't want to bring any attention to his actions. Merle had tried to leave the prison from the back –his plan was to come around from behind and do what he could.

Everyone was armed but they didn't have the man power right now –not to take on what the Governor had brought with him.

Ty had gone to warn the others to be ready to move. They were going to have to leave their home –there was no way around it. He just wasn't going to leave it without a fight.

Holding his gun he stood beside Carl, "We gotta do something. Kat and Michonne are down there"

He was well aware that she was down there but the kid was scared so he wasn't going to bite his head off, "Your dad's got it."

"They're talking. We could kill the Governor right now."

"From 50 yards?" Daryl asked him.

"I'm a good shot. I could end this right now."

"Yeah, or you could start something else. Like you said our family is down there, your dad included. You got to trust him."

Just like he had to trust that Merle would cover for Kat when the shit hit the fan.

 **Rick's POV**

His mind was racing. He had no clue what to do right now. A million ideas were in his head but none that guaranteed the survival of everyone in his family. He knew that the three in front of him were smart –that their chances of survival were slim. He just refused to believe it himself yet.

Even Kat had put a smile on her face trying to let him know that it was okay –it was more of a pained smile but she was trying. She might have accepted her fate but he was not going to let this man come and ruin everything they had worked so hard for.

"You'd all shoot back. I know that. But we'll win and you'll be dead. All of you. Doesn't have to be like that. Like I said, it's your choice." The sound of walkers made Rick look over, there were two in the field. The Governor raised his gun and fired two shots –taking them out. "Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here."

His instinct was to figure out a way to massacre every last one of these people before him. Then he looked at Hershel's face and remembered what the old man had said to him, _"We all get to come back. Get to change. You save people Rick –you're a good man."_ So he was going to try and reason with these people and see what happened. It was the only way they were all going to get out of this alive. So it was worth a shot. If they left the prison it was only a matter of time before they were dead –especially with Judith.

"We can all- we can all live together. There's enough room for all of us." He pleaded with the Governor.

"More than enough. But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof."

"We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready."

"It could work. You know it could." Hershel shouted to the Governor.

"It could've. But it can't. Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea."

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other. But I don't think we have a choice."

"We don't. You do."

"We're not leaving. You try and force us, we'll fight back. Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless. Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can."

The Governor jumped off of the tank and grabbed Michonnes sword, "We'll fix the damn fences." He mumbled then he held the sword to Kat's throat.

His hand was on the hilt of his gun. Kat had her eyes closed but he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He couldn't let this happen. He scanned the group the Governor had brought with him and saw a younger girl looking just as panicked as he felt, "You." He pointed at her "You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?"

"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." The guy in the tank said but Rick's eyes went back to Kat, she had opened her eyes and smiled at him. She didn't blame him and she still trusted him. He couldn't let her down.

Rick kept pleading with the rest of the group, "Look, I fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies." He watched as the Governor lowered the sword from Kat's throat and started to pace. Rick was reaching some of the Governors group because they were lowering their weapons so he continued, "-Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know we all can change."

He really thought he was reaching the man. He had stopped pacing and was listening to what he had said. Then the sword glinted in the sun –he was raising it. "Liar." He shouted before he brought the sword down into Hershel's neck.

He could hear people screaming from behind him but most of what filled his ears was a loud buzzing sound. Then he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the Governor. Pulling the trigger he tried to get away from the gunfire he had set into motion.

 **Merle's POV**

Waiting in the woods behind the Governors entourage he found the best spot to keep an eye on Kat. It had taken everything he had in him not to pull the trigger on that piece of shit when he held a sword to her throat.

Now he was trying to reach her. She had started screaming and blood had spattered on her face –from his position he hadn't been able to see what had happened but it couldn't have been good.

Gun fire was erupting and he was firing his gun at anyone he didn't know. In everything going on he hadn't been able to keep his eyes on Kat.

He was scanning the area but there was no sign of her. He did manage to find Michonne –she was trying to cut the tape around her hands with the bent side of a license plate.

"Come 'ere" he called to her and turned her around, then used his hand to cut her bonds. "Seen where Kat went?"

"She went left I went right. I'm not sure."

"Alright. Let's go." He motioned for her to lead the way. He wasn't going to leave without knowing where Kat was. They were ducked down but still running. Merle shooting as many people as he could. These assholes had ruined his home, the least he could do was ruin their day.

 **Daryl's POV**

Firing his gun he had one goal in mind –kill. These people were supporting the Governor and that meant they were going to die. They had watched while Hershel was killed and Kat was almost killed.

He had never been as scared as he was when he had seen that sword to her neck. She was so fucking brave, he saw the smile she had given Rick. Even when she was about to die she was trying to solve everyone else's problems.

The tank was firing and it was getting pretty damn close. Each fire was hitting the outside wall of the prison –didn't they want to live here?

When the tank finally made it through the last fence that was separating them, everyone scattered. He had lost track of most of his group. Not to mention that he was cornered behind a damn filing cabinet.

Then not only was he dodging bullets but a fucking walker tried to take a bite out of his arm. His knife took care of it but he needed to get away from this spot. Walkers were coming from behind him and bullets from the front.

Taking a metal pipe that was next to him he shoved into the back of the walker. Then he prayed that this plan worked as he used the body as a shield and started to walk diagonally across the courtyard. He could feel the impact the bullets made as they hit his shield but luckily nothing went into his flesh.

He unpinned a grenade with his mouth and held the walker shield up with one hand. Throwing the grenade at the tank. If he took that down hopefully they would lose some of that confidence that having a tank on your side brought along.

Everyone that had been firing at him dispersed but the tank still stood. So he took the opportunity to run up to the tank and throw another grenade down the barrel of the thing. Whoever was inside didn't have time to make it out –he watched as it blew up.

Someone was running up to him from behind. He whirled around, crossbow raised. It was Beth, "I was trying to find Judith and the kids to get them on the bus."

He scanned the yard one last time –his eyes landing on the last spot he had seen Kat. She wasn't there and he had no way of finding her in that moment. He knew she would want him to watch after Beth –She had made him place Beth's life above hers once before. He knew she was alive but just in case he was going to do something to make her proud.

He took the younger girls arm and started to pull her, "We got to go, Beth. We got to go."

 **Merle's POV**

Most of the "army" the Governor had brought with him had started to advance toward the prison, so he and Michonne were using that time to look for Kat.

He was following behind the woman and ran into her when she stopped dead in her tracks. He saw her bend down and pick up her sword she quickly wiped the blood off. Something was hitting his foot and when he looked down, it was Hershel's head.

His head had been removed from his body but his brain was still intact because he had come back as a walker.

"Son of a bitch" he cursed as he raised his hand up. "Sorry old man" then he ended Hershel's movements. He had deserved better than that. Hershel was one of the last few good people on this earth.

Looking up he saw Michonne sprinting across the yard. His eyes followed which direction she was going and he saw Rick and the Governor having it out. It didn't look like Rick was winning though. He took off after her and made it just in time to see her shove her sword clean through the Governor's chest.

"Carl?" Rick asked and Merle had to flinch at the guys face. He had taken a hell of a beating he'd give him that.

"Don't know" they answered the man. Then rick got up and started to walk toward the prison in search of his son. He had to find Kat so he started to walk back toward where she had been, hoping to find a useable trail.

Of course it was useless –too many people had trampled all over it. Michonne was next to him again and she knew he was desperate. He didn't know what to do. Walkers were coming in and he had to guess there were damn near a hundred coming their way.

"We gotta go" Michonne said to him

"I can't just leave her" it would break Daryl's heart. Hell it was breaking his heart.

"She's tough. I wouldn't put it past her to be waiting for us on the road already." She started to walk "-But we can't find her if we are dead. Let's go."

She was right of course. He had taught Kat that surviving was her main goal. Do whatever it took to make sure you lived and she would. He would find her or she would find them. They were family and would always find each other. Same with Daryl.

 **Kat's POV**

As soon as Rick had fired that gun she knew she had to get the hell out of there. She was in the front line and an easy target for both sides to shoot. She ignored the blood that was on her face and the fact that she had just watched one of her closest friends die a horrible death right in front of her. She had to get out of there.

She rolled on the ground and went to her left, trying to stay as close to the ground as she could be. Her fucking hands were still tied and her shoulder was aching –that was her next task. First get away then free her hands. Once she had bypassed the tank she stood and ran around the back of a truck. A woman was there and Kat froze, she had a gun but didn't seem like she wanted to use it. In fact she was crying, like she hadn't known what she was getting into.

Kat took the chance and held her hands up, maybe she had a knife on her and would be kind enough to remove the tape. She watched as the woman pulled a knife out and made a quick cut. Once Kat was able to free her hands she nodded her thanks and started to run.

She had planned to go around to the west side of the prison and meet up with Daryl there. Unfortunately she was staring at a huge herd coming from that direction. Stopping quick enough that her foot slid on the ground she regained her footing and ran back toward the gun fire.

At the moment it didn't look like one side was winning –still pretty even odds right now. Then the tank started to move forward and she watched as it ran over the fence with no problem. Now the odds were not looking good for her side.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

She didn't know what to do –Surprise.

Someone was laying on the ground so she ran over to them. It was one of the Governors men –she picked his weapon up and started to fire it into the crowd that was threating her family. She wasn't really aiming at anyone in particular but she knew some of her bullets found their way into people.

When the gun was empty she went for her knife –but it wasn't there. She had forgotten that the Governor had stripped her of her weapons. She was defenseless. She saw the woman that had freed her hands and Kat noticed a bullet hole in the middle of her head.

This woman had a knife and a gun, clearly she wasn't going to be needing it anytime soon. Kat ran over to the body and grabbed the weapons she could find. Scanning the area one last time she didn't see anyone she knew.

No Rick. No Michonne. No Merle. No Daryl. She was alone but was determined not to stay that way. Tucking the foreign knife into her old holster she started to run. Maybe Daryl would think to meet her at the hunting blind? It was her best shot and one that hopefully Daryl would think of to.

She kept firing the gun into the Governors group as she ran. The herd of walkers were coming from pretty much every direction at this point and she hoped that the gunfire would bring more. Make sure the Governors men were trapped in this hell they had made for themselves. She had seen the bus drive off, which meant that some of her family had survived. She wasn't sure who but that didn't matter there were survivors and she was going to be one of them.

'Survive. You have to survive.' She thought as she ran into some walkers. Her new knife was working overtime in her hand but she wasn't going to make it this far to be taken out by these undead assholes.

Luckily it wasn't a condensed herd and they were spread out enough that it took them a while to get to her. When she found herself surrounded she did what she could. Broke legs, slowed them down, shoved them, she did whatever worked.

She needed to go left in order to get to the blind but it was completely cut off. The dead had made it impossible for her to go that way. So she pushed forward, maybe she could loop back around? Even as she thought the idea she knew it wasn't plausible. Daryl wouldn't risk that going for the blind.

Looking around she found a clearing, one that the walkers hadn't taken over. She ran toward it and deeper into the woods. There were a few stray walkers here and there but nothing like before. It was getting dark out and to be honest she had no fucking clue where she was.

All that she had done to be prepared and this is where she was left. Alone. Lost. Scared –all things she had fought so hard to never be again.

She kept her feet moving, she wasn't going to stop. Eventually she would find a road or a sign telling her where she was. Then once the sun set she started to trip over everything. A combination of exhaustion and not being able to see.

Sleep. She needed sleep. There was no place safe around here to rest. Nothing but trees and dirt.

What would Daryl do? He would suck it the fuck up and make do with what he had.

So a tree it was. Her hands were shaking but she managed to pull herself up into the first branch before she slid back down and landed on her ass. Her palms were scrapped up from the bark. She wanted to scream but didn't want to attract any nearby walkers. So she settled for slamming her head against the treacherous tree. Ripping the sleeve off of Daryl's shirt that she was wearing, she tied it around her shoulder. The bleeding had started up again and she couldn't afford bleeding out. She knew the bullet had gone clean through –she had an exit wound so she didn't have to worry about infection from that. Just needed to worry about a normal, old run of the mill infection, for her.

She closed her eyes. Maybe she could sleep just a little bit down here on the ground. Thirty minutes of sleep in a day filled with life threatening complications couldn't be healthy.

* * *

Something was kicking her shoe. Her eyes shot open and she had her knife brought up.

"Well, we got ourselves a live one boys." She was surrounded by a group of men. Men that looked like she didn't want to stick around and get to know their names. She rose to her feet –you look less vulnerable if you are standing then sitting on your ass. Why couldn't she catch a break?

"Claimed"

"I don't know Harley, she looks more dead than alive. You sure you want to claim her?" one of them said.

What the fuck did they mean claimed?


	58. Chapter 58

This Chapter does have implied rape. There are no details because I don't feel that they add to a story. I'm a sexual assault survivor and I think Kat is strong enough to eventually get past everything, of course it will take time. galwidanatitud or anyone else who would prefer me to send them the chapter with omitted parts just send me a PM and I will do that. I'm not doing it for shock value or just because. Kat and Daryl will have a lot to get over when they meet again.

Chapter 58

 _A knock on the door woke her up, "come in". She yelled into her pillow. Cora had always been an early riser –Kat would had preferred sleeping in._

 _"Hey momma", her daughter jumped on the bed next to her "-Happy Mother's day!" Kat had to laugh at the excitement Cora had for a day that was all about Kat. She was forced to sit up when her daughter wouldn't stop shaking her._

 _"Alright. I'm up" she threw her arm around the reason she was able to celebrate Mother's day "-Thank you dear"_

 _"We've got a surprise for you"_

 _"We?"_

 _"Yep. Stay right here and close your eyes" Cora said then she jumped off the bed. Kat obeyed the child and closed her eyes. She could hear the small footsteps as Cora returned into the room. Then something heavy was placed on her lap. "Okay you can look now."_

 _Upon opening her eyes, she was greeted with a tray full of breakfast options. There were McDonald breakfast sandwiches, doughnuts, Danishes, and even a cup of coffee. "Wow- this looks amazing! This is by far the best mother's day breakfast I have ever had."_

 _Cora looked very pleased with herself. Looking up she saw Daryl was standing in the doorway. Having Daryl Dixon in your room was an equally nice gift. Then she remembered that he was in an old t-shirt, bed head, and morning breath –putting a damper on any sexual thoughts. Oh and her daughter was there so –yeah. She smiled at him and he gave a small one back._

 _"Well there is no way I will be able to eat all of this by myself. I expect both of you to join me." Cora was already sitting beside her but Kat moved her feet up so that Daryl would be able to sit down at the end of the bed. He seemed hesitant, "Come on Daryl. I just call dibs on the chocolate doughnut." She picked up the sweet breakfast and took a bite._

 _Cora grabbed a Danish and started to eat it –she was going to have crumbs all over her bed. Daryl sat at the end of the bed but didn't grab anything from the tray. So Kat handed him the wrapped greasy sausage biscuit, the man lived on fast food._

 _"Thank you both. I don't think I've ever had breakfast brought to me in bed before."_

 _"It was my idea" Cora said, spitting crumbs everywhere "-But Daryl helped. We were gonna make pancakes but he didn't want to make a mess that you might have to clean up later."_

 _Daryl smiled at Cora and nodded "Merle wanted to be here but he –he was caught up."_

 _Which meant that he was probably spending the night in the drunk tank. Merle liked to party and sometimes he partied too much and that led to fighting too much. Kat didn't judge the man he had a hard life growing up and that was how he coped. Merle and Daryl were nothing other than gentlemen to her and her daughter._

 _She started to sip her coffee, having to hide her face when she realized it was black. Too bitter but she was willing to take a couple of more sips to please Cora and Daryl. The two had gone out of their way and by the looks of the spread they had given her –had gone to about three different places for the food._

 _Cora handed her a homemade card. The front had a very shaky heart that was drawn in crayon. The inside had a picture of her, Cora, Merle, and Daryl. Her family._

 _"This is lovely. It's going right on the fridge." She kissed the top of her daughters head "Thank you but you need to go brush your teeth" she told Cora, "I've been watching you scarf down those doughnuts, you'll have cavities on your cavities."_

 _Watching Cora leave the room she turned toward Daryl, "Thank you for breakfast."_

 _"No problem." The weight of the bed shifted as he stood up "Get dressed, Cora has a whole day planned for you."_

 _They had been waiting for her in the living room when she came out of her room. Cora was bouncing up and down on her feet like she couldn't contain herself. She couldn't help but smile at her daughter's obvious excitement and how Daryl looked like he always did._

 _The car ride had been a long one. She didn't know where their final destination was but she knew they were currently in Atlanta._

 _"Have you figured it out yet mom?" Cora asked from her spot in Daryl's truck_

 _"Hum…are we going to the aquarium?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"The world of Coca-Cola?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _They were pulling into the parking lot of a place she hadn't been to since she was a kid "Oh –is it the zoo?"_

 _"Yep. Are you excited? There will be pandas and elephants and monkeys."_

 _It seemed this Mother's day was more focused on what Cora wanted to do but Kat wouldn't have had it any other way. Plus she had been meaning to make it up here with her –who could resist a panda?_

 _After the zoo they had started their way back home. Cora had tired herself out with all of her excitement over the animals. She had dragged Daryl and Kat all over the place, too excited to see the next animal. Stuffing her face full of cotton candy, hot dogs, and dippin dots –Cora had finally crashed._

 _So, Kat had her arm around her sleeping kid and was watching her. She had just read an article that said, the new trend was mothers are preferring to spend mother's day alone. Without their kids. Like that was their gift._

 _As exhausting as it was to be a mother Kat wouldn't want to spend Mother's day without her Cora. She knew this might be the last one she would have. Was she still a mother if her daughter was dead? Could she celebrate this day after? She wouldn't want to._

 _Daryl had stopped at another fast food place and got them food. She knew Cora was out for the night so it would just be the two of them eating dinner. When they were back home Daryl picked Cora up and carried her inside. Kat followed after them and placed a kiss on her daughters head when she was tucked in her bed._

 _Daryl was already sitting in the living room -the bag of food on her coffee table. She plopped down beside him –the zoo was huge and Cora had made sure to visit every square inch. He slid her food over to her._

 _"Wanna watch a movie? I have that new Liam Neeson one."_

 _"Sure." She knew he didn't care what movie they watched. She was just glad for the company, she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts at that moment._

 _Once the movie started she grabbed her chicken nuggets and leaned back beside Daryl. He turned the lamp off that was on the side table and his arm went around the back of the couch._

 _"Happy Mother's day Kat" she smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. This had been the best mother's day and she had Cora and Daryl to thank for that._

 **Kat's POV**

There were seven.

Seven men were standing in front of her. Apparently she had already been 'claimed' by the man named Harley.

Not sure what that meant but her guess was, not something good. You don't claim people. She hadn't said a word to any of the men before her but she listened to them.

"You know the rules Harley. You claimed her –you are responsible for her." The man who she guessed was the leader of this bunch pointed at her "She slows us down –that's on you."

"I know the rules Joe."

"Good. We keep moving until the sun goes down." This man –Joe turned to her, "Now. It is in your best interest to keep up."

The way he said it made her nervous, she didn't think Joe was playing around. The group started to walk and that left just her and Harley. She was glaring at the man who had staked claim to her. He raised his gun to her head.

"Hand me the knife." She really didn't want to do that. Her hand stayed by her side and he took a step forward. The barrel of his gun landing in the middle of her forehead, she closed her eyes. His hand grabbed hers and took the knife from her. The only weapon she had and she had let him take it without a fight. He pushed her ahead of him, "Go on. Keep up otherwise I'd have to kill you and that would be waste." She knew he still had his gun raised at her.

The question was –did she want to walk to a fate that probably wasn't good or try and fight probably dying.

 _"You gotta survive babygirl. Do whatever it takes."_ Merles voice in her head made her move her feet forward. She kept at least ten feet away from the rest of the group she was walking with. Ignoring the looks they were giving her. Her face gave nothing away. Not fear. Not Pain. Not desperateness. Nothing.

But inside she was screaming. Trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. Seven against one were not good odds. She would have to wait until the odds were more in her favor. When they were asleep. That would be when she would make her move.

Until then she was going to follow along, at least for now she had a group. A group meant something right? Though she knew that unlike her last group, her family, this group would probably sacrifice her the first chance they had to save themselves.

 **Daryl's POV**

They ran from walkers. That is all they have been doing since they left the prison. Using his crossbow he shot a walker that had made its way too close to Beth. He had to protect her –Kat had wanted him to protect her.

They had finally made it to a clearing and put some distance between them and the never ending walkers. Beth fell down first and at first he thought she had fallen but her arm came up and covered her eyes. She was taking a breather –they both needed one.

So he fell down right beside her and stared at the sky. There were vultures circling above them –that was one hell of a sign.

After a while he forced himself up and pulled her to her feet. They needed more distance between them and the prison. The Governor had made enough noise to draw every walker in fifty miles toward them. His mind went to that herd they had encountered on the way to the college a couple of days ago. Hopefully that bunch weren't headed their way. They would be screwed.

They continued to run until the sun set and he felt like enough space was between the prison and them. Grabbing a few sticks he piled them up on top of some dried leaves. Then he pulled his lighter out of his pocket and started a fire. He thought it was out of habit because it wasn't cold and honestly it would just attract more walkers, but maybe it would comfort Beth.

He knew the farther they ran from the prison the less likely it was he was going to find Kat, Merle, Rick, anyone.

His pocket still had half a pack of cigarettes the ones Kat had given him. He took one out and held it in his fingers, not wanting to waste it, he just held it. Closing his eyes -The smile she had given him when she had shoved the pack at him made its way into his mind.

"We should do something" he forced himself to look at Beth "we aren't the only survivors. We can't be. Kat, Rick, Michonne, they could be out here." He flinched when she said Kat's name, "-Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block. They could've. You're a tracker. You can track."

Beth stood up and looked down at him. Honestly he was tired and didn't feel like listening to her. He knew what he should be doing. He should be out there looking for Kat and his brother, but against his better judgements he was stuck babysitting some girl who couldn't take care of herself. He had promised Kat that he would look after her family and that was what he was going to do. Kat would find him –she always did.

"The sun will be up soon. If we head out now, we can- Fine. If you won't track, I will." He watched as she walked into the woods. He got up from his spot and kicked the fire out. Beth was going to get herself killed –if that happened he wasn't sure what his purpose was.

The sun was up and they were going on zero sleep. Beth was bound and determined to find someone though. Looking up again –those damn birds were still circling.

"I found something." Walking toward Beth he bent down beside her. "It could be Lizzie's or Mika's. Whoever they are, it means they're alive."

Brushing off the leaves he looked down at two small sets of footprints. They were leading away from the prison. "No. This means they were alive four or five hours ago."

"They're alive." Beth walked off.

He wished he could share in her confidence and positive attitude but his mind was elsewhere. He tried to think of where Kat would meet up with him as he followed behind Beth. She was following the tracks. Maybe she would head to that old country club –the one they had found last month and had shared a night in.

Yeah. That was going to be the first place he looked.

He looked down at the tracks Beth was still following, "They picked up the pace right here." He saw a pile of picked berries that were left forgotten on the ground, "- Got out in a hurry. Things went bad."

"Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith."

He was getting really tired of her already. At least when Kat talked all positive it wasn't annoying. "Yeah, faith. Faith ain't done shit for us. Sure as hell didn't do nothing for your father." As soon as he said those last words he knew he had fucked up. Turning toward her he gave an apologetic look. He was still pissed and broken up about how Hershel had died and how his fate was almost Kat's.

She turned around and started to pick more berries off the vine, "They'll be hungry when we find them."

Trying to make amends and show a little faith at the same time he handed her his rag so she could carry the berries in it. Then he started to follow the tracks –this time he was leading the way.

Coming across two dead walkers he saw fresh blood on a leaf. He sighed when he saw that it was slick and bright red. "That ain't walker blood."

"The trail keeps going." She walked ahead, "They fought them off."

"No." his eyes scanned the ground. There were too many footprints and they were lazy prints, probably from a walker. "Got walker tracks all up and down here. At least a dozen of them."

The footprints led to a set of train tracks. Looking down the line he saw several small bodies lying dead on the ground. Walkers were eating them. They had been too late and he had once again failed. He couldn't save those kids and he couldn't save anyone back at the prison. Only Beth.

His frustration took over and he marched toward the walkers that were eating. His crossbow releasing one bolt then his knife came down into the head of another. Beth was behind him and when she saw the remains of the children she started to cry.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way to comfort her. This life was fucked up and maybe it was time she started to realize that. Hope didn't have a place in this world.

 **Kat's POV**

The sun was setting and they had been walking all damn day. Luckily that was the only event to take place today. There were a few walkers but the group of men took care of them. She felt vulnerable and every time she went to grab her knife she was reminded of that vulnerability.

They had come across an old hardware store that looked like it had been vacant since the beginning. Weeds were climbing up the walls and the grass was almost as tall as she was.

Joe gave a signal with his hand and she watched as the men started to walk toward the building. Harley was behind her –pushing her to follow after them. She was getting real sick of Harley.

The door had been shut but one of the men used a pole to knock the glass out of the door. Then he reached inside and unlocked it. Everyone went inside and she knew that Harley was going to make her follow him so instead of being pushed she walked next to him. He was checking a small room and then yelled "Clear".

It wasn't long before everyone was yelling "Clear"

Joe was in the middle of the store, "Alright we camp here tonight."

"Claimed" started to be shouted all around her. She was started to see how these guys worked. 'claimed' meant it was theirs and it seemed to stop the others from taking it.

But she had been claimed. There was no way in hell was she going to be Harleys.

"Wait here." Harley told her and then shut the door. She went to the window and saw that this group had some sense. They were putting barbed wire along the perimeter of the building. It would slow walkers and people down. Plus now that she knew they did that she would be able to avoid it.

It didn't take Harley long to return and when he did he handed her some crackers. She wanted to throw them on the ground but she hadn't eaten since those stale gummy bears. When she made her escape tonight she wasn't sure when the next time she would be able to eat would be. So, she took the crackers and slowly ate them. Pride lost to common sense on this one.

She sat in the corner –as far away from Harley as she could get. The room was small but it had one window and that was her best shot at escape. She looked over at the man in the room with her. He stared at her and not much else. In other words he was creepy.

She had to stay awake so that she could escape but it didn't seem like her roommate was going to fall asleep anytime soon. Maybe she should pretend to fall asleep? Then he would relax enough to sleep himself?

Nope. There was no way she was going to even pretend to be more vulnerable with a man who had claimed her. Even in the end of the world she felt like people had rights, and the right not to be claimed like property was a pretty big one.

His feet started to move and he was walking toward her. She stood up immediately, if nothing else she was going to fight him.

He was standing in front of her and she hadn't noticed how big he was before. It was going to take a miracle to win this fight but she was willing to die trying.

She flinched when his hand came up and touched her cheek. Then she pushed him, it was hard enough to make him stumble back. Now when he stood in front of her he was pissed. He grabbed her by the neck and his other hand went to her bullet wound.

Christ it hurt. That was the second time someone had done that. She could feel the wound reopen what little had repaired itself.

Her hands came up and her nails started to scratch at his face.

"You bitch" then something hit her in the jaw. She was stunned and fell to the ground. She shook her head trying to clear the haze that had settled in her mind. She needed to get up.

Hands –hands were pushing her back down. A Hand was on her neck and she couldn't get up. She fought against the hand around her neck but it wasn't moving. Then someone was fumbling with her pants and she tried to stop it but she wasn't strong enough. Kat forced herself not to look at him as a hand found her waist. She closed her eyes and pretended to be anywhere else.

 **Merle's POV**

Michonne was a hell of a tracker –almost as good as Daryl. They had been following two sets of tracks for a while. They decided to pick them back up in the morning. Rest is what they needed and he offered to take first watch.

It was quiet and he would normally enjoy that quiet but right now it was causing him to think. He knew that in this world people died but he wasn't ready or willing to let Kat or Daryl go. Not yet. Those two had a lot more living to do. More living to do with each other –he knew they were meant to be together. He wasn't the sappy type but he was glad his brother had found Kat and had enough sense to keep her by his side. She had saved him. She had saved both of them.

If it wasn't for her and her little girl Merle knew that he would have turned bad long before the Governor. Kat and Cora had kept him grounded. Made Daryl a valuable person –A damn Dixon was someone important. Someone people looked up to and it was all because of Kat.

This is why he didn't want the quiet, his mind kept going to them. He even missed the rest of the people he had seen every day back at the prison.

"Can't sleep?"

He knew that Michonne was with him, and no matter how tired they were –their minds refused to rest. Which in turn kept them awake.

"Yeah" she sat down beside him "Do you want to try and get some sleep?"

"Nah, couldn't if I wanted to. Who do you think we are following?"

"Don't know. Could be anyone –maybe even one of the Governors people."

Thinking about it- she was right. All he knew was that it wasn't his brother or Kat. He knew what their tracks looked like. Daryl preferred his hunting boots and Kat liked her tennis shoes.

Michonne hit his shoulder, looking down she had a candy bar in her hand. She wasn't looking at him but kept her eyes on the outside of the building they were sharing.

"Sorry about before" he took the candy bar she had offered. Michonne looked at him and he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

"Before?"

Might as well get it over with "-Look. I'll only say it once and I'll deny it till hell freezes over but I want to apologize. Ya know –for shootin ya and trying to hand ya over to the Governor." It had been bothering him for a while and he appreciated that the woman didn't seem to hold a grudge.

She nodded and went back to watching. He took the silence as an acceptance of his regret and they spent the rest of the night waiting for the sun to come up.

 **Rick's POV**

The sun on his face told him that he had survived another day. He had been in pain the last two days but it was finally starting to subside. He could almost breathe without flinching.

When Carl had told him that he had found more food. Rick knew that his son had gone out of the house without him and completely alone. It made him sick to his stomach. Carl had been mad at him and he understood why. He was mad at himself –he wasn't able to protect the people he loved. He was too busy playing farmer and avoiding responsibilities. Now it was just him and his son. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure his son survived –he wasn't going to let him down. Not again.

"You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that. It's dangerous."

"I was careful."

"It's good that you found more food."

"I found even more. But I ate it."

"What was it?"

His son looked bashful when he said "112 ounces of pudding."

Laughing he looked at his son. He looked so much like Lori. So had Judith but he couldn't think about the innocent child he had failed to keep safe. Carl had grown up right before his eyes –it felt like yesterday that he was getting ready for third grade. Now he was fighting off walkers, shooting guns, and scavenging for food. "I know we'll never get things back to the way they used to be."

"What?"

"I only clung to that for you. For Judith. Now she's… gone." He turned to his son "-And you you're a man, Carl. You're a man. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be."

Someone knocked on the front door. Both he and his son raised their guns –Carl went behind the couch that was pushed against the door. Rick made his way to look through the peephole to see who it was. It wasn't a walker –walkers don't knock.

Squinting his eye he saw a familiar smiling face. Michonne. She was holding up a very large empty can labeled "pudding". She had made it and had somehow found them. She stood back and he saw another face. Merle. Rick started laughing, a genuine laugh.

"What?" Carl asked him

Rick laid back on the couch, the laughing had made his chest hurt, "It's for you."

 **Kat's POV**

She envied the walkers.

Did they feel pain? She figured they felt nothing –that if they did feel it was only hunger.

Hopefully they didn't feel anything else. Kat had seen some pretty messed up stuff when it came to the walking dead. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if they still felt pain.

Her mind wondered to anything that she could think of. She had been contemplating theories of how the whole virus started. Her favorite so far was an alien plague sent to eradicate the human race. Then in five years' time the aliens will be back and running earth.

Right now she was trying to remember as many digits as she could of the number pi. 3.141592653589793238 was as far as she had gotten, she had thought about just making up the rest of the numbers. Who would know? No one but she, and she would be able to think of an unlimited amount of number combinations. Great way to keep her mind off of everything else that had been happening.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the group around her, "Let's check this house out"

Walking up the steps to the gorgeous white house she imagined being able to live here. She would have never been able to afford anything like this in her old life. It had also been just her and Cora so there was really no need to have a house this big. No, she had loved her old home.

Making an effort to stay away from everyone around her she made sure not to give Harley any reason to touch her. Her plans were to escape last night but that did not happen –nothing she wanted to think about happened last night. She had to keep her mind on the here and now or she was going to break down.

Break down equals weakness. She could not afford to be any weaker than she already was right now.

She was pushed into the house by Harley. Quickly taking a few extra steps to put some distance between them. She had her back against the wall –they were going to search the house and she was going to make herself as small as possible.

He opened a hallway door and she could tell it was a closest. Then he grabbed her arm and shoved her inside. Great now she was trapped in a closest.

Immediately she started to search the pockets of the coats that were surrounding her. A lighter. A used tissue. A pack of gum.

Why didn't these rich people keep knives and guns in their pockets? She shoved the lighter in her pocket when she heard the door knob start to move.

The man on the other side was one from the group, but she didn't know his name. He pushed her against the wall. She wanted to scream –but what good would that do? No one was going to help her. That was evident last night.

Once her mind flashed to the night before she became scared. She needed to use that fear for something productive. Her hands came up to the face of the nameless man in front of her and she pressed her thumbs into his eye sockets. He screamed in pain and started to pry her hands away from his eyes.

It was a sickening feeling under her thumbs but she wasn't going to just roll over. When he finally removed her hands she knew it was only a matter of time before he went after revenge. So she brought her knee up and made contact with his groin. While he was bent over in pain she brought his head back down on her knee.

She had every intention of continuing –she clearly had the upper hand this time. Then the door to the closet opened and Harley pulled the man out of the room. Leaving her behind.

Then she could hear yelling –maybe now could be her chance to leave? They seemed occupied.

 **Rick's POV**

Michonne, Merle, and Carl were out looking for more supplies. He had been granted a much needed day of rest. Maybe when you are unconscious for a day you are given special treatment. It was nice.

He was actually laying in a bed –he couldn't remember the last time he had done that. It was before the whole walker thing, because a hospital bed is not a real bed. This thing –it was a downy soft heaven. Once his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of people yelling. People he didn't recognize the voices of.

"No, I'm sorry."

"You're a lying coward. That's all you'll ever be. I laid claim to her."

"No, please, I'm sorry. Don't do this, please."

"What the hell'd you say to me?"

"I said don't do this."

"This ain't your business."

"I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry"

"Aw, shut up. It's gonna happen. You know the rules. Have to teach you a lesson."

"We can work this out. Please, don't do this. No, no, no, please. Please don't. Please!" A stomach-turning scream sounded from downstairs and he reached for his gun. It wasn't there. He had given it to Carl.

"You plan on finishing the job?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting an earache and I know he's just gonna let his ass squeal." The voice was getting louder and judging by the pain filled sounds coming from downstairs –these were not friendly people. Getting up from the bed he went to the doorway. He saw one armed man walk into the bathroom.

"After what he did, the man deserves to bleed."

"Y'all stay down there.

Grabbing his bottle of water he slid under the bed he was just resting on. Another man walked by the room and he was also carrying a weapon. So he was already out manned and had no firepower.

He watched one of the men come into the room. The pair of boots stopped right in front of him. Then they went in the direction of the closest and opened the door. He tried to keep his breathing as regular and quiet as possible as the man roamed the room. Opening drawers and kicking things around. Then the feet were beside the bed and suddenly disappeared. The weight of the mattress above him coming down on him meant the man was laying on the bed. Great.

"This will be our abode for the evening. Clean up your mess, Harley." Came a voice from downstairs. So these people were not just stopping by. Which meant he had to figure a way out of here before Carl and the others returned.

He hadn't felt or heard any movement from the man occupying the bed for a while. It might be his only chance at making a move. Sliding his hand out from under the bed to pull himself out he heard someone walking up the stairs. His goal was quickly aborted as the second man stood in the doorway.

"Yo. Comfy?"

"You waking me up to see if I'm comfortable?"

"I want to lie down."

"Two other bedrooms up here to choose."

"Them's kids' beds. I want this one."

"It's claimed."

"I didn't hear it." The man from the doorway started to walk toward the bed.

"You gonna have to lay claim somewhere else."

Rick watched as the two men started to struggle. He could only see two sets of boots but they were definitely fighting. The sounds of fist meeting flesh was a sure sign of the violence.

Then one of the men fell to the floor. He was eye level with the fallen man. Luckily he was being punched too much to turn his head and notice him. Then he did.

"Len! Len, stop! Stop, Len! - Stop!" The man on the floor was in a chokehold but still trying to warn the other guy. Worried that the man was going to reveal him he reached for something to use as a weapon. There was nothing, so Rick just watched.

"Hell, no." Rick saw when the man passed out, he was relieved that he was still unnoticed. "My bed now, jackoff." Then the weight returned above him as the victor of the fight jumped on the bed.

He was still eye level with the unconscious man and had one on top of him. He had no clue how he was getting out of this to warn the others in time. These were certainly not people he wanted his son to be around.

Pulling along the floor he had managed to get out from under the bed with no noise. The guy on the bed was passed out and his face was buried into the pillows.

"Tony, Len, get your asses down here."

At the sound of the voices coming from downstairs he ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Yo, you hear me?"

In the back bedroom he tried opening all of the windows but they were sealed shut.

"Claim, claim, claim! Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep."

"There's a woman shacking up in here."

He froze when he heard those words. Had Michonne made it back?

"She hot?"

"Don't grab your pecker just yet. She ain't here."

"What the hell you hollering about?"

"Found her shirt. Must have washed it this morning. Smells good."

"Oh, you found a shirt? She could be miles away by now."

"Why'd she go to all the trouble of washing a shirt when she's just gonna ditch it? - She'll be back."

"I call first when she gets here. Doesn't seem like Harley is gonna share his."

"Who knows who else she got with her. We need to be ready for anything."

He had made it into the bathroom without being seen. The only weapon he had was a baseball trophy from a kid's room. Once he closed the door he heard someone behind him. Spinning around he had the trophy raised and hit the guy in the head with it.

The guy stood up and Rick struggled with him. He slammed against a counter and came face to face with a pair of scissors. His hand wrapped around them. The first opportunity he had he turned around and shoved the dull points into the guy's throat.

They had managed to keep the struggle pretty quiet but Rick took the man's gun and quickly opened the bathroom window. He wasn't going to take any chances of someone walking in or Carl to come back. Before he left out of the window, he opened the bathroom door slightly. This guy he just killed would turn and hopefully take a few of these guys out.

On the roof he made it to the edge before he jumped down. Landing on the back patio his newly acquired gun was raised and he ducked down toward the front of the house. That would be the direction Michonne, Carl, and Merle would be coming from.

 **Kat's POV**

The yelling and sounds of a beating had stopped. Her hand was on the closet door and she slowly opened it –trying to see if anyone was near her. Peeking her head out it seemed to be clear she flinched when the door made a small squeak as she pushed it open further.

It was probably barely audible but even her breath seemed to be too loud in that moment. She heard someone coming so she darted into the room across from the closet. Joe walked by and went out the front door.

Damnit –she was either going to be waiting here for a while or she needed to find another route.

About to risk going further into the house she froze when more yelling started and then a gunshot rang out.

"Son of a bitch" Joe yelled as he ran back into the house, giving her the perfect opportunity to escape.

As soon as Joe had passed her room she took off toward the door. She was on the front porch and about to step off when her foot was caught on something. Pain shot up her leg and she realized that she had tripped on the barbed wire the assholes had set up around the house. She had been expecting it further in the yard not on the damn porch.

She looked up from her spot on the ground and saw four people running away. She immediately recognized their retreating forms. Merle was an easy catch his large body and his knife hand –there weren't a lot of people with one of those. Carl and his hate. Michonne and the handle of her sword over her back. Rick because of his curly hair.

She knew where they were now and she needed to catch up to them. Her palms in the dirt she pushed herself up and started toward the direction her family disappeared in. Only to make it a few feet before hands came around her waist and pulled her back. Screaming she tried to get away but she had no weapons and the person holding her was stronger.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" His breath was on her neck and she recognized the voice of the man holding her. She was immediately sick to her stomach. She was pulled back toward the house and he didn't care that her leg was injured.

She was back in the closet and the asshole had put something heavy in front of the door. She was really trapped. Kat knew one thing was going to happen tonight –She was going to kill Harley.

 **Daryl's POV**

The train tracks hadn't offered enough coverage, he made the decision to stay in the woods. Unfortunately night had fallen and they were out in the open still. He had to give it to Beth as they were once again running, she hadn't complained and she managed to keep up.

The dead were close behind them and he wasn't sure he could keep running –they had already started to slow down. It was a herd of at least a hundred following them. The woods opened up into a road. He ran toward the car that had been left abandoned on the side of it.

Opening the truck he motioned for Beth to climb in first. The woods they just ran through were starting to come alive with the growls of walkers. He climbed in next and pulled the top of the trunk down on top of them.

A rag was tied to the top of the trunk he made sure to triple knot it. Hopefully it would be enough to stop it from popping open and exposing them. Shortly after they were crammed inside the trunk the shadows and sounds of the dead started to pass by. The car would shake each time one of them hit the car. Then of course a storm started.

Each time lightning lit up the sky he could see the terrified expression of Beth's face. He was doing his best but he was lost. He didn't know how to comfort her.

They had spent hours in the trunk, his crossbow stayed raised and finally there were no more sounds of walkers.

It was hot and he knew he was going to have some kinks to work out –his back had been shoved against something sharp and his legs were up to his chin. No matter how roomy an old Buick was, it was not large enough to fit two grown people in it comfortably.

They scavenged the car for any useable supplies. Managing an opened water bottle and a couple of mints.

They were back to walking. Walking was better than running at least.

A squirrel was up ahead and he raised his crossbow –they were not going to be able to survive on old mints found in a glovebox.

Taking the shot he hit it. When he retrieved his lunch he noticed his bolt had split. He finished bending it in half and cussed. That left him with only five. Kat had always kept her eyes out for more when they had been on runs. Bolts and string.

He couldn't think about her right now. In fact he hadn't allowed himself much thought of her at all. His mind only repeating 'she's alive. She has to be.' Over and over again.

Beth had set up the camp and he had been impressed. She used old cans and hubcaps on string to make a perimeter and security alarm around the camp.

"Who taught you that?" he asked the girl.

Beth's POV

"Kat –she had read it in some book. She used to read it to Judith at night when she couldn't sleep. I would listen." In fact Kat had made her read the book several times. It was some kind of surviving for dummies. At the time Beth had rolled her eyes at the woman.

It had been filled with simple hacks and how you can survive with a pipe cleaner and a fork. Beth had thought it was a joke but Kat had made her read it so much that apparently some of those hacks had stuck with her.

Like how to make a fire using a mirror and a piece of glass. It had actually worked and now they were able to eat the squirrel Daryl had caught. He would have made her eat it raw but she wasn't sure she could do that. Kat had made sure that she could survive.

In fact Kat was so caught up in surviving that Beth had no doubt the woman was still alive. Beth wasn't sure Daryl believed it but he hadn't said much to her at all.

In fact she only knew that he wanted to keep walking because he simply got up and grabbed the bag. She followed after him –hopefully he had a clue of where he was going. She was tired of walking and tired of the quiet.

* * *

She had found herself at the bottom of a hill. On top of the hill was a very nice club house. This, at one time had been a golf course but the once manicured lawn was now an overgrown mess. Daryl walked forward and she noticed his pace started to quicken a little.

Following after him she tried to keep up but her legs were tired. There was a body of a walker at the front door. Daryl bent down and felt the blood that was coming out of its eye. Rubbing it between his fingers he said "It's not a fresh kill."

Since the front door was locked they tried the back and for once God was smiling down at them because it opened. Inside was a wreck – bodies were everywhere and there were three walkers hanging from the ceiling. The bodies on the floor all had bullet wounds to the head.

It seemed like Daryl had been here before because he wasn't surprised by anything he saw. In fact he went straight toward a bag on the floor and started going through jewelry.

Walkers were banging on the back door but luckily Daryl had barred it and they weren't getting in. She watched him put something in his pocket then they went further into the clubhouse.

The kitchen smelled awful –like rotting food. Which she imagined was the case. Then he navigated through a maze of turned over shelves like it was no issue. She tried to keep up but she had nowhere near the grace that he somehow managed.

Honestly, Beth had never figured out why Kat had loved Daryl. She thought he was a rude and gruff man. While Kat had been very sweet and welcoming. Sure Daryl was a hell of a hunter and did a lot for the camp but he never really talked. Beth had known him for a while now and has said maybe a paragraphs worth of words between the two of them. Most of Daryl's conversation consisted of grunts and nods.

But Beth knew that they loved each other. Then she thought back to how Daryl was with Judith the day she was born. Which reminded her of Cora and how he was back at the farm with the young girl. Maybe she didn't know all of Daryl Dixon, only what he wanted her to see. Kat might be one of the only people who ever really knew the Younger Dixon and that was why she was so in love with the man complete her opposite.

They were in the gift shop and Beth decided she needed a wardrobe change. She had been wearing the same clothes since they left the prison and she could only imagine how she looked and smelled.

A nice polo and a cardigan later and she felt like a new person. Daryl must have decided he was fine with what he was wearing because they moved off into the next room. He stopped and looked down at a sleeping bag that was laid out on the floor.

He seemed to be having a moment so she continued walking down the hall. There was a bar at the end and she decided that it was a sign. She had never had a drink and maybe it was time to try one.

Stepping over the bodies of walkers behind the bar she looked down and found only one bottle that was still intact. Shrugging she grabbed it and put it on the counter then she made her way onto one of the bar stools.

She held the bottle in her hand. Daryl walked into the room but she didn't bother to look at him.

"What do you have?"

"Peach schnapps. Is it any good?" she asked him.

"No"

"Well it's the only thing left and I've decided I want to have my first drink." Daryl started to play darts and she stared at the bottle.

"You know daddy wouldn't approve of me drinking. He had made sure I was raised a good girl, I never even thought about it before. I mean I was offered it a few times at friends' houses but the thought of disappointing him, always made me turn it down." She opened the bottle and smelled it –it made her nose burn. "Well I guess since daddy is gone I don't have to worry about disappointing him anymore."

She started to cry. Everything hitting her at once. Her daddy was dead and she was going to drink? What kind of person did that make her?

Daryl walked over and snatched the bottle from her hand. Then she watched as he threw the bottle across the room. The glass shattering on impact, "Ain't gonna have your first drink be no damned peach schnapps." He opened a door that led outside "Come on."

* * *

The woods seemed to have quieted down. They had actually made it to the building she was standing in front of now, with no problems. It was more of a shack than a building. She had a feeling that the car parts and junk were already strewn across the yard way before the apocalypse even started.

"Found this place with Merle."

"I was expecting a liquor store."

"No, this is better." He started to walk toward the shack.

The wood of the steps and porch groaned under the weight of their feet. His crossbow was raised when he opened the door. Beth waited on the porch for him to give the go ahead.

His whistle signaled her to come in and she did. The place was dusty and the wallpaper was peeling from the walls. Dishes were piled up in the sink and along the kitchen counter.

He was in a closet and pulled out a crate of mason jars.

"What's that?"

"Moonshine." he said as he handed her the crate.

She sat it on the floor next to the kitchen table. There wasn't a surface in this place that didn't have a dirty dish on it. Beth sat in the old vinyl chair, the kind that were so old the material was cracked and she could feel it rubbing against her back. Not to mention they were an awful faded yellow color.

Daryl somehow managed to find a glass that looked decently clean. Grabbing one of the jars from the spot she had placed it on the floor he poured some in the glass in front of her.

"That's a real first drink right there."

Her hand stayed around the glass but she couldn't bring herself to put the rim against her lips. She still felt like she was letting her daddy down.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. She was a little taken aback by his concern and the fact that he voiced it.

"Nothing. It's just my dad always said bad moonshine can make you go blind."

"Ain't nothing worth seeing out there anymore anyway."

"That's not true." She started to think about what she could counter him with. There was Judith's face, Kat's smile, children playing, Rick farming. But all those things were gone now. Then the memory of the blood covered shoe along the railroad tracks came back into her mind.

Taking a deep breath she took a sip. It burned. Her chest was on fire. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted."

Even though the burn had yet to retreat she finished off what was left in her glass.

When she reached her hand toward the jar that Daryl had left on the table he grabbed her hand, "slow down."

"This one's for you."

"No, I'm good."

"Why?"

"Someone's got to keep watch."

"So, what, you're like my chaperone now?"

"Just drink lots of water."

"Yes, Mr. Dixon." She replied and she knew it sounded really sarcastic. She didn't want him to feel like he needed to babysit her –she wasn't as weak as she was back at her farm.

Daryl walked off and she was left with her drink.

 **Daryl's POV**

Kat would probably not approve of him giving Beth moonshine. He wasn't sure he approved with what he had done but everyone deserves a drink here and now.

If the end of the world and losing your home and family's not a reason to drink he didn't know what was. Might as well make up camp here –they had nowhere else to go.

Hammering wood on the windows was a little louder than he had liked but they seemed to be out in the middle of nothing. Hadn't seen a walker in a while. Figured he could risk the noise to make sure they were safe for a few days.

Beth was behind him trying to clean up the floor a little. Paper, cigarettes and no telling what else was all over it.

"Who'd go into a store and walk out with this?" she called over to him. He stopped hammering to look at what she was talking about. A bright pink ashtray was in her hands. What made it unique was the fact that it was in the shape of a bra.

"My dad, that's who. Oh, he was a dumbass. He'd set those up on top of the TV set, use them as target practice."

"He shot things inside your house?" she seemed so shocked and he had forgotten how privileged she must have been growing up. Things were probably different when Hershel was your dad. He bet she would sit and sulk when Hershel made her go to bed at 8. Her biggest problem was what to wear to prom.

"It was just a bunch of junk anyway. That's how I knew what this place was. That closest over there, my dad had a place just like this." He pointed to the room where he had pulled out the moonshine.

Then he pointed to the chair next to him, "-You got your Dumpster chair. That's for sitting in your drawers all summer drinking. Got your fancy buckets. That's for spitting chaw in after your old lady tells you to stop smoking."

Yeah this place could have been his childhood home. He wasn't ashamed of how he grew up –just didn't like to talk about it. Kat had understood that and never asked him. In fact she had made him forget all about his pathetic life before her and Cora.

The sound of a walker outside the house brought his attention to the window.

"It's just one of 'em."

"Should we get it?" She asked him.

"If he keeps making too much noise, yeah."

"Well, if we're gonna be trapped again, we might as well make the best of it." Beth held the bottle of moonshine out to him, "Unless you're too busy chaperoning, Mr. Dixon."

He had made a promise to give up heavy drinking once. But like he just thought –if this isn't an occasion to drink what is? "Hell, might as well make the best of it." He sat down in the chair and raised the bottle, "Home, sweet home."

The sun was starting to set and the walker had settled down but he could still hear it banging against the side of the house.

 **Beth's POV**

Her head was feeling light and she had a permanent smile on her face, plus she had finally convinced the surly Dixon to play Never have I.

"So first I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you drink, and if you haven't, I drink.  
Then we switch. You really don't know this game?"

"I never needed a game to get lit before. How do you know this game?"

"My friends played. I watched." She had always that it was stupid. Her friends would get drunk and they would do things that didn't make sense to her.

"-Okay, I'll start. I've never shot a crossbow. So now you drink."

She watched him take a sip, "Ain't much of a game."

"That was a warm-up. Now you go. Just say the first thing that pops into your head." Beth was actually pretty excited to get to know Daryl a little more. It only took him getting drunk for it to happen.

"I've never been outside of Georgia before."

"Really?" she took a sip of her drink "Okay, good one."

"I've never been drunk and did something I regretted."

He grabbed his drink, "I've done a lot of things."

"Your turn" she reminded him when he was done with his drink.

"I never went on a family vacation as a kid"

"What about camping?" she asked him as she took another sip.

"No, that was just something I had to learn to hunt."

"Your dad teach you?"

"Mm-hmm." He answered

"Okay." She had to think of another one "I've never been in jail. I mean, as a prisoner."

She watched him and he didn't take a drink. He didn't move –just kept his eyes on her.

"Is that what you think of me?"

Immediately regret at her statement set in "I didn't mean anything serious. I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank. Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day."

Beth wasn't sure but she thought that he looked hurt. She had always assumed he had come from a rough background but she didn't mean to imply that he was a criminal.

He stood up, "I'm gonna take a piss." She stared at her glass and thought of what to say to him when he came back. The sound of glass breaking brought her attention up.

"You have to be quiet." He already knew that but she felt like she had to say it anyways.

He was in the corner and he yelled, "Can't hear you! I'm taking a piss!"

"Daryl, don't talk so loud."

"What, are you my chaperone now? Oh, wait. It's my turn, right? I've never- never eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got nothing from Santa Claus. Never relied on anyone for protection before. Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything." Each word was spat with more venom than the last.

"Daryl." She pleaded

"-Never sung out in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game. I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention."

The reminder of what she had done back at the farm brought back a wave of emotions. Ones that the alcohol had managed to make her forget. She was glad that she had lived at the time and she deserved everything Daryl was saying to her. She had no right to jump to conclusions –he was one of the best people she knew.

The walker outside started to moan, "Sounds like our friend out there is trying to call all of his buddies." He started to beat on the wall making the walker's growls louder.

"Daryl, just shut up."

"Hey, you never shot a crossbow before? I'm gonna teach you right now. Come on." He grabbed her arm and led her out the door, "It's gonna be fun."

"We should stay inside." She tried to pull her arm away but his grip was too tight. "Daryl, cut it out!"

"Dumbass." He called to the walker, getting its attention "Come here, dumbass."

"Daryl."

He fired one bolt and it pinned the walker to a pole but kept it alive. "You want to shoot?"

"I don't know how."

"Oh, it's easy. Come here. Right corner." The next bolt landed in the walker's right shoulder.

"Let's practice later." He was scaring her and she didn't like this side of Daryl.

"Come on, it's fun."

"Just stop it. Daryl!

"Come here." He grabbed her so that the crossbow was in front of her and he was holding her shoulders, "Eight ball." He released another bolt.

"Just kill it!" she begged him.

He ignored her and started to walk toward the walker, "Come here, Greene. Let's pull these out. Get a little more target practice."

She ran up and used her knife to kill the walker.

"What the hell you do that for? I was having fun."

"No, you were being a jackass. -If anyone found my dad…" she couldn't finish the thought. She wasn't sure if her dad had turned. She hoped not but if he did hopefully someone would have the decency to put him out of his misery. Not play games with his head.

"Don't. That ain't remotely the same."

"Killing them is not supposed to be fun." She was in his face and yelling at him.

"What do you want from me, girl, huh?" he yelled back and took a step toward her.

She wasn't going to be intimidated "I want to you stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything. Like nothing we went through matters. Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you. You haven't said a word about Kat and its bullshit!"

"Is that what you think? That I don't care?"

"That's what I know."

"You don't know nothing."

"I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. I'm not Kat. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Maggie. I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them. Kat made sure I was ready to survive and because of her- I made it, and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid."

"I ain't afraid of nothing." He was in her face and she took a step back.

"I remember. When that little girl was dying. You were like me, I could see the fear and hopelessness in your eyes. Now the only person you let close to you is Kat but you don't even bother looking for her."

"No, you don't get it!" he pulled a ring from his pocket "she and I were at that golf course before. I hoped she was there. I hoped and you know what it got me? Nowhere. Truth is she is probably dead. Everyone we know is dead!" he was screaming at her so she matched his volume.

"You don't know that!"

"Might as well be, 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again. Rick. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again."

"Daryl, just stop." she tried to grab his arms but he pulled away from her.

"No! The Governor rolled right up to our gates." His voiced started to crack "Maybe if I wouldn't have made Kat stop looking. Maybe if I had gone looking with her. Maybe 'cause I gave up. That's on me."

"Daryl."

"No" the sound that escaped his throat was almost a whimper "-He had a sword to Kat's throat." Daryl fell to his knees "I lied I am afraid and I had never been as afraid as when he had that thing to her throat. I was helpless." She heard him sob so she put her arms around his back "-And your dad. Maybe- maybe I could have done something."

He was crying, his whole back was shaking as he sobbed. She had assumed that Daryl didn't have emotions –emotions were weak and he was far from weak. Now she knew that he probably felt emotions stronger than any of them. He had managed to control his. While she was holding him she started to cry.

 **Daryl's POV**

Sitting on the porch he looked out. The sounds of the night reminded him of Kat, she would always comment on how it was unique to the Georgia night.

Beth was across from him "I'm a dick when I'm drunk." That was as close to an apology as he could get.

She gave a small smile, "I miss Maggie. I miss her bossing me around. I miss my big brother Shawn. He was so annoying and overprotective. And my dad. I thought- I hoped he'd just live the rest of his life in peace, you know? I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby. And he'd get to be a grandpa. And we'd have birthdays and holidays and summer picnics. And he'd get really old. And it'd happen, but it'd be quiet. It'd be okay. He'd be surrounded by people he loved. That's how unbelievably stupid I am. I wish I could just change."

"You did." Beth had changed but the reason she wasn't like the others was because she had held onto hope. She had made those plans for Hershel and Maggie. He had never allowed himself to make future plans with Kat, he was just happy with the day to day. He really was -but listening to Beth talk he wondered what he and Kat could have planned out.

What had Kat wanted?

Did she ever expect more from him?

Even if she did, she wouldn't have said anything. No. Kat had been content with whatever he gave her but she deserved more than that. She deserved to plan a future.

Beth continued talking. "I haven't changed enough. Not like Kat, she is completely different. You -It's like you were made for how things are now."

"I'm just used to it, things being ugly. Growing up in a place like this."

"Well, you got away from it."

"I didn't."

"You did. You found Kat."

"Maybe you got to keep on reminding me sometimes."

"No. You can't depend on anybody for anything, right? - I'll be gone someday."

"Stop."

"I will."

"You're gonna be the last man standing. You are. You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."

He didn't want to be the last man standing. Bob had said something similar to him about being a witness and Daryl couldn't keep losing people. Never once had he thought about giving up but this world had taken too much from him already.

After Cora –Kat needed him to be strong. After the first two times he thought he lost Kat –The group and Judith had needed him. This time after losing the rest of his family –Beth needed him. Truth was he only kept going because others needed him. His life had no value except to the few who loved him and once they are gone -where does that leave him?

"We should go inside." He stood up and offered his hand to pull Beth up.

Beth took it and turned to him, "We should burn it down."

Thinking about it he agreed. He wanted to get rid of this place –it reminded him of his past. He didn't want to be the person he had been before.

Even if he never found Kat again –he wanted to stay the person she had made him. "We're gonna need more booze."

Taking the jars of moonshine, they poured them all over the house. Beth was enjoying herself and he smiled at the smile she had on her face. He lit a pack of matches and left them on the porch. The moonshine quickly caught fire and he stood back with Beth watching it burn.


	59. Chapter 59

***This chapter has implied rape in it***

Don't worry it also has Kat and Daryl reuniting. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 59

 **Kat's POV**

Pushed up against the furthest corner of the closet, Kat woke up to sweat dripping down her face. She liked to think it was just because the room was hot, stuffy, and had no ventilation. But the burning hot pain coming from her shoulder told her that she probably had an infection.

That was most likely why she was able to fall asleep to begin with. Combined with the fact that she hadn't slept in a couple of days. She knew the closet Harley had locked her in would be safe. Safe until someone came to get her out of it. Hopefully the sound of whoever moving the large object blocking the door would have woken her up so she wasn't caught off guard.

Didn't matter now anyway, her shoulder and fever had woken her up.

No clue how long she had been in the room, she decided it probably wouldn't be long before Harley came back for her. A ballpoint pen was the only thing even similar to a weapon she could find. It had been in the pocket of a very nice sports coat that was currently hanging above her head.

The cap of the pen hung to the inside of her shirt and the lighter was tucked into her bra. With any luck, both would remain hidden for a while.

The sound of something heavy being moved made her wipe the sweat from her forehead again, then stand up. She was hidden behind the curtain of coats but a hand still found her, pulling her out into the hallway.

Jerking her hand away from his grip, her stomach turned at the sick smile he had on his face. He pushed her into the room across from the hallway –the one she had already been in once before. As he closed the door behind him Kat made her way to the corner. She really didn't want to seem scared but the thought of him touching her again was causing panic to darken the edge of her mind.

"You'll have to be punished for tryin to make a run for it earlier." He stood against the wall and his face still held that sick smile. She saw the knife he had taken from her tucked into his pants –she was going to get that back. "What's your name sweetheart?"

Her glare was steady and she forced herself to ignore the sweat still dripping down her face. She had to focus on one task right now.

"It's okay you don't have to talk. How about I tell you about my day huh?" He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Gun still in his hand "-Lou is dead. Some guy was hiding under the bed and must have killed him."

She had no clue which of the men was Lou but she didn't feel a bit of remorse. But she had an idea of who killed the late Lou. She was going to thank Rick later for getting rid of one of these assholes.

Harley must have taken her face as one of fright because he said "-Don't worry little lady. I'll protect you. Tony saw what the guy looked like and Joe is a great tracker –we are headed out first thing in the morning to punish him for what he did to Lou."

First of all she didn't want Harley to protect her from anything, and second she was going to have to warn Rick and the others. These guys were armed and were not joking around. Now she had an even bigger reason to get away from these people.

"Come here"

Her mind and feet were in agreement. There was no way in hell she was going to go that bastard.

He held his gun up and motioned with the barrel for her to come closer. She couldn't live to warn the others if she was dead so she walked forward. When she was standing in front of him he gave an approving nod, "Good girl"

 **Daryl's POV**

Beth had insisted on learning how to track. Since he had no other plans for the day he figured it couldn't hurt to try and show her some basics. It also reminded him of the time that he had taught Kat the same lesson.

Allowing himself to think back on that day –it had been a couple of days after Cora had died; and he was trying to keep her mind on something else. Maybe Beth was doing the same for him.

Daryl fell behind her and watched as she followed the trail, "What are we tracking?" she asked him.

"You tell me. You're the one who wanted to learn. The signs are all there. Just got to know how to read 'em."

"Well, something came through here. The pattern is all zig-zaggy, and it looks like whatever it was didn't pick its feet up. It's a walker."

"Maybe it's a drunk."

"I'm getting good at this. Pretty soon I won't need you at all."

"Yeah, keep on tracking."

She kept going and he knew it wouldn't be long before they came across the walker they were tracking. The prints were fresh. She stopped and he looked ahead and sure 'nough there was a walker making a meal out of something.

Beth moved forward and she raised his crossbow up. She had also insisted on learning to shot his bow. Normally he would have said no, but once again, maybe Beth was growing on him. Taking another step he heard a snap then Beth was on the ground.

A small animal trap was around her ankle. The noise brought the attention of the walker and she fired a bolt. It landed in the things mouth but wasn't a kill shot –so he stepped forward with his knife and killed it before it got any closer to her.

He was by her side and removed the trap that was around her foot, "Can you move it?"

She moved her ankle in a circle "Yeah. It's a good thing I was wearing my boots."

It was. If the leather hadn't of been there it could have broken her ankle. If not bone it would have broken skin.

He helped her up and noticed that she wasn't putting weight on her foot. Readjusting his crossbow he threw her arm over his shoulder, helping her support her weight.

Then they started to walk again.

An old cemetery was ahead of them and he could see an old house ahead of that. She was putting a lot of weight on him. Which told him that her foot hurt more than she let on. Beth needed to rest her newly injured ankle and she would be safer in a building. So they now had a destination.

He started to head toward the house.

He had to stop when Beth stopped moving. She was looking at one of the headstones. It read " _Beloved father_ ". He had to give it to her –she had just watched her father be decapitated by a manic and she was holding it together pretty well.

He knew if it had been Kat that had happened to, he would already be dead or a raving lunatic.

Beth was stronger than he had given her credit for. Stronger than most of them had given her credit for. Not Kat though –she had known all along that Beth was tough.

"C'mon" he put her arm back over his shoulder and they resumed their walk.

The house was an old plantation house and it seemed to have been converted into a funeral home. Banging on the door he waited for any signs of walkers. Silence followed.

Walking inside this placed seemed off –too clean. Taken care of. Someone was making sure this place stayed kept. There was a first aid kit sitting on the kitchen table, like the owners had set it out expecting them to need it.

Opening it up, he pulled out some bandages and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Come on" he told Beth and he watched as she hobbled over to the chair across from him. He grabbed her leg and put her foot in his lap. Then he took off her shoe and inspected her injury. It had a hell of a bruise forming but he didn't think it was broken.

After Beth's ankle had been wrapped he went to check the kitchen. He was giving up hope when every cabinet he opened came up empty. Then when he opened the one above the sink –it had been fully stocked.

"Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda, and pig's feet. That's a white trash brunch right there."

"It all looks good to me." Beth grabbed the peanut butter and Jelly.

"No, hold up. Ain't a speck of dust on this."

"So?"

"That means somebody just put it here. This is someone's stash. Maybe they're still alive." He didn't want to steal from people who had already helped them without knowing it, "-All right, we'll take some of it and we'll leave the rest, all right?"

"I knew it." Beth said with a satisfied smirk

"Knew what?"

"There are still good people and you are one of them Daryl Dixon."

He decided to ruin the sappy moment by shoving his fingers into the jelly and licking it off his hand. He laughed as her face skewed into a look of disgust. Kat would have done the same thing. She was always on him about him biting his nails. He could only imagine what she would say to this stunt.

"Hey, those pig's feet are mine." He shouted as he went out the back door to put up some rope and cans. It was truly a redneck security alarm.

* * *

Coming back inside he could hear Beth playing the piano and singing. She had a beautiful voice –a voice that Kat had enjoyed listening to.

He made some noise so that she knew she wasn't alone "The place is nailed up tight. The only way in is through the front door."

He jumped into the casket that was at the head of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years."

"Really?"

"I ain't kidding." He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to spend the rest of eternity in one of these things. It wouldn't matter anyway -when he died he'd be lucky if someone buried him in a hole deep enough to keep the animals away. "Why don't you go ahead and play some more? Keep singing."

"I thought my singing annoyed you."

It was actually the opposite –her singing was soothing.

"There ain't no jukebox, might as well. Why don't you sing that one Kat was always asking you to?"

"Barbara Allen?"

"That's the one." He went back to closing his eyes as she started to play the piano. He actually listened to the words of the song. Kat had been in love with it and was always asking Beth to sing it when they were together. At night in the prison he could hear Beth singing it when they had been trying to get Judith to sleep.

 _"She on her deathbed as she lay_  
 _Begged to be buried by him_  
 _And sore repented of the day_  
 _That she did e'er deny him."_

 _"Barbara Allen was buried in the old churchyard_  
 _And William they buried nigh her_  
 _Out of William's heart, there grew a rose_  
 _Out of Barbara Allen's, a briar."_

 _"They grew and grew up the old church wall_  
 _'Til they could grow no higher,_  
 _And there they formed a true love's knot -_  
 _The rose wrapp'd round the briar"_

It really was a beautiful song.

 **Kat's POV**

She watched his breathing, making sure it was steady. Rise…fall…rise…fall. He must be asleep.

It had long been dark and hopefully everyone else was asleep as well. She had pretended to be after –just after.

Now was her chance because she wasn't going to stay with this man another night. Sitting up from her spot she made sure to stay as quiet as possible. Slowly she crept toward the man who was sleeping on the floor.

Rise…fall…rise…fall

Her hand shaking, she only had one shot at this, she pulled the pen out of her shirt.

Rise…fall…rise…fall

Then only weapon she had, a pen, was raised up even to her chest. Spotting her target, her hand came down. Pushing the dull point of the pen into his throat. As soon as she felt his skin give way to the pen, she was on top of him. Using her other hand she shoved the sock she had been holding into his mouth. That would hopefully silence him enough so she could finish this deed uninterrupted.

Her entire weight was on him, but he was fighting. The blood was a steady stream coming out of his neck –good she had aimed for his pulse. The sock was doing a great job of being a muffler –the loudest noise was coming from his boots slamming against the woods floors.

She fumbled around looking for the knife she had spotted tucked into his pants. She was blind –her hand reaching behind her but her attention was on keeping him pinned to the floor. Somehow by the grace of God her weight combined with Harley not thinking straight she was managing to keep the upper hand.

She actually enjoyed the look of fear in his eyes as her forearm was pushing into his throat –hopefully cutting off his airway.

There. Her hand found a familiar shape and she pulled on it. A knife was in her hand and she smiled while she looked down at the sick bastard who had taken too much from her.

She would have loved to draw it out but she still needed to escape before anyone noticed what was happening. So she made quick work of killing him by pushing the knife into his eye. His struggling stopped and she stood up. Taking his gun with her.

He had taken her pants and shoes. Placing them in another room, he had thought that would prevent her from trying to escape. It wasn't. She would have preferred her clothing but she could find more, right now she had to get to Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Merle.

She knew they were alive but they were in danger.

Opening the window, she looked outside. There was nothing that she saw –she figured the person keeping watch was on the porch. She climbed through the window and tried to land as softly as possible. The leaves and sticks seemed to echo beneath her feet. The pain in her ankle reminding her to be on guard for more barbed wire.

Luckily she was still wearing Daryl's shirt and since Daryl didn't own any bright colors hopefully she was blending in as much as she could to the trees. Though her legs were very pale –they never saw the sun. She kept looking back at the house expecting to hear screaming or shouting, like they just discovered the body of their friend Harley. So far no one seemed to be any the wiser. Hopefully she would get a hell of a head start.

Not far from the house she had to squint her eyes when she saw something dangling in the tree up ahead.

Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a body. The body of the man that had cornered her in the closet earlier –the one Harley had pulled out. He had been badly beaten and there was a note stuck on his chest with a knife " _Coward, Liar, Thief_." This had been one of their own people and they had done this to him. No telling what they would do to her or the ones she was chasing if they caught up.

She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep up a fast pace. Her gunshot was infected, her ankle hurt, and she felt like throwing up. Not to mention she needed to keep her mind busy –if she didn't then everything that had just happened to her would make her useless.

No time for a pity party right now –her family needed her.

They had gone this way. Kat went in the direction she saw them run off in. It wasn't long before she found sets of footprints and they led to rail road tracks. Good she would stay on this until the sun came up then she was going to take cover in the surrounding woods.

* * *

She knew her feet were bleeding. Kat had been running nonstop since she left that house and left those men behind. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had shoes. Hell she should have taken Harley's shoes but she hadn't thought that far ahead. Her only goal at the time was to get away from those people.

A sign was up ahead. _"Those who arrive survive. Sanctuary for all."_ She scoffed at the idea of this place actually existing. There was nothing good left in this hell of a world. She knew that Rick and the others would head that way though. So that's where she was going.

She picked her pace back up. At least she had a knife and a gun, she wasn't completely defenseless. Though she was covered in dried blood, optimistically that wouldn't attract any walkers.

The sun was starting to rise and she made her way into the woods. She was going to push herself a few more hours than she was going to take a break. Just need to get some distance –lots of distance. She hadn't bothered to cover her tracks. Which was probably dumb but once she was on the rail road line the group would have figured out where she was going. Now it was just a matter of beating them there.

Hopefully she could.

Making sure to keep parallel to the tracks she found a road about 200 yards away from them. Roads usually led to towns and she needed some medicine. Otherwise she wasn't going to make it very far. If she slowed down now she knew it was over –she wouldn't be able to push herself to run.

There was a pharmacy up ahead and she held her breath. Please have something in it. She banged on the door and waited to see what would happen. No sounds of walkers made themselves known so she pushed the door open. When it gave way she knew it was not likely that she would find anything she needed in here.

She made a B line straight to the back of the store. That was where they kept the medicine. Kat had to jump over overturned shelves and try to avoid broken glass that was on the floor. It was almost impossible. When she finally made it to the back she climbed over the counter and started to search for something to help her infection. Bob had said 'cillin or cin were antibiotics. She picked up box after box and read label after label. Nothing sounded useful.

She slid down against the counter and sat there. When she pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and looked at the wound, it was bright red and it hurt to touch. Slamming her head against the counter, she refused to die because she couldn't find some simple pills. She has come too far to let that be the reason she dies.

She kept searching the boxes scattered along the floor –maybe someone had dropped something. Tears were falling down her face but she wasn't sure why. It could be pain. Could be hopelessness setting in. Or it could be her body's way of coping with things that she didn't want to think about.

She was getting angry and it showed in the fierceness she was wiping at the tears on her cheek. Then she saw a box on the floor a few feet in front of her. She saw it because the sun was coming in thru the window and was landing on this particular box.

Almost afraid it was a cruel trick from God she hesitantly reached for it. When she pulled the label closer so that she could see it, she smiled.

Amoxicillin.

Opening the box she took two of them and looked up at the ceiling. She liked to think that this particular incident was more than luck. Maybe someone was looking down at her and decided she needed a hand.

That was all it took for her to grab a bag and shove the box inside it. Then she went looking for food and water.

The store had no shoes or clothes so she had to MacGyver herself something to protect her feet. They had towels in the back and she wrapped them around her already abused feet and taped them to make sure they stayed. Then she fastened herself a towel skirt –not super fashionable but it was better than bare legs.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder she started back toward the tracks. Someone had wanted her to find that box of medicine and she was going to assume it was because she needed to get back to her family.

* * *

It was difficult walking on towels but at least they prevented her feet from receiving more damage. The worse part was the quiet. She had to keep distracting herself and she was running out of ideas. Thoughts kept coming to her and she didn't want them to. She had to forget about everything –everything that had happened didn't matter. Not now.

She bent over and threw up the little bit of granola she had managed to eat. Her body was against her and she couldn't stand it. If it wasn't her mind trying to force her to remember things it was her body refusing to keep anything down.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she decided that she had rested enough. Kat started to run again. Running made her calm and didn't allow for her to breakdown. Rick and the others couldn't have gotten that far ahead hopefully.

Eventually the sun started to set and she needed to sleep. Hershel had always said that you heal better when you sleep. Kat didn't know if that was true or just a way to get whiny patients to leave you alone. But she did know that she was exhausted.

There was an old semi up ahead. She opened the front door and stepped back as a body fell out. She didn't feel safe sleeping in the cab or the back so she climbed up on the hood of the truck.

Then she climbed on the roof of the cab and made her way to the top of the cargo it was hauling. Hopefully no one would think to look for her here. She sat her bag down and laid her back against the top of the car.

The stars were beautiful. She remembered a time when she had been amazed at how bright and vibrant they were when the world first went to shit. Then like most things -people had forgotten or started to take for granted the small beauties this earth still held.

She had done something similar back at the farm, she thought of lying in the grass next to Daryl and looking up at these same stars. The reminder of Daryl brought the sting of tears to her eyes. It was another topic she had refused her mind to think on. This is why she hadn't allowed him to enter her thoughts.

The lights in the sky became blurry and she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She was never going to be the same and she already knew that. A million thoughts were swirling around in her head and none of them were good.

She was disappointed in herself. What if Daryl and Merle were to? She knew it wasn't her fault but what if she could have done more.

How was she supposed to save Rick, Carl, Michonne and Merle? She couldn't save Hershel or anyone else back at the prison. She couldn't even save herself.

Her head fell back against the cold metal, hopefully the thoughts would quiet down because she was tired. She curled into a ball and thought of the safest place she knew. She was lying in her room back at the prison. Her head was resting on Daryl's chest and his steady heartbeat was her lullaby. She fell asleep to tears falling down her face.

 **Daryl's POV**

That night they were sitting at the kitchen table and he was enjoying his pig's feet. He had always loved salty food and you don't get much saltier than pigs feet. He heard the cans rattle outside then there was scratching at the door.

"Stay." He said to Beth as he got up from his seat.

Opening the door he was met with a one eyed dog. It was actually pretty cute for a mutt.

"It's just a damn dog." He called back to Beth so she couldn't worry. He bent down so the dog could smell him, "Hi. Come here, boy." When he put his hand out to pet the dog it took off, rattling the cans as it did.

When he turned around Beth was in the hallway "He wouldn't come in?" she asked him.

"I told you to stay back." He was supposed to be protecting her and in order to do that she needed to listen.

"Yeah, but, Daryl, you said there was a dog."

"Maybe he'll come back around. Let's eat something." Watching Beth walk back to the kitchen, she was still limping but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier that day.

He picked up his jar of salty goodness and started to eat again. Beth had a piece of paper in front of her and was writing something.

"I'm gonna leave a thank-you note." She explained when she caught him watching her.

"Why?"

"For when they come back. If they come back. Even if they're not coming back, I still want to say thanks."

"Maybe you don't have to leave that. Maybe we stick around here for a while. They come back, we'll just make it work. They may be nuts, but maybe it'll be all right." He knew that Beth was the type of person who needed to plan a future and you couldn't do that on the road.

After the farm –just jumping place to place had been the hardest on everyone. This place might be their best shot at having a home.

"So you do think there are still good people around. What changed your mind?" she stopped writing and looked up at him.

"You know."

"What?"

"I don't know." He didn't want to tell her that she had changed his mind. She might be the last good person left on this earth but as long as she was around he had hope that there might be others.

"Don't -What changed your mind?"

The sounds of cans rattling and the dog barking gave him a break from answering her question.

"I'm gonna give that mutt one more chance." He stood up and grabbed the jar of pig's feet as he went toward the door. When he opened it there wasn't a dog there. Instead he was greeted by a group of walkers.

He quickly slammed the door but the walkers were pushing against it and he couldn't get it to fully close, "Beth! Beth!" She ran into the room and had his crossbow. Once she had thrown it to him he yelled at her to, "Run! Run!" then he moved away from the door and started to run after her. "Beth, pry open a window. Get your shit." The walkers were close to him and he was trying to buy her some time to escape the house.

"I'm not gonna leave you." She called out to him

"Go out. Go up the road. I'll meet you there. Go!"

He made sure the walkers were following him and he ran downstairs. He didn't have time to reload his bolts so he pushed a gurney in front of him and had his knife ready. The walkers were held off from reaching him and he started to stab as many as he could. There were too many so he crawled under his barricade and made his way back toward the door he entered from. Killing walkers along the way.

He had to get back to Beth. Running across the cemetery he went toward the road. He had told her to go that way so hopefully she listened.

Once he made it to the road he found her bag. But no Beth. He picked it up and looked down the road. There was an older model car with a cross on the back driving away.

"Beth! Beth! Beth!" He yelled as he chased after it. There was no way he was going to lose her to.

 **Kat's POV**

Her shoulder was throbbing, as was her leg. She pulled the bag over to her and grabbed two more pills –her fever already seemed better just from the pills she had yesterday. Taking a swig of water she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead. The scratchy fabric reminded her that she was wearing towels as shoes and a skirt.

She must look pathetic.

The light of the sun was coming through the trees and she couldn't sit still anymore. Climbing off the back of the truck brought out every ache she was feeling. Her muscles and joints must have just gotten the memo of the trauma they had been enduring for days.

Each step was painful but she forced herself to keep going –she had to stay ahead of the men who claimed people.

As she continued to follow the road along the rail road tracks she took comfort in the numbness she was feeling. It was like her mind deleted all emotion from her brain, leaving her a shell that continued on the last known task.

Beside her the sounds of a walker coming out of the woods made her stop and turn. Kat watched the thing stumble closer to her. She didn't want to waste any energy walking the short distance to meet it.

It had been a while since she had thought of these things as people, which showed the sad state the world was in.

These walkers had once been just like her, people with names and loved ones. The one coming toward her had once been a woman and judging by the large diamond on her hand she must have had a husband. Around her neck she wore necklace that in gold letters read Barbara.

Now Barbara, who used to be someone's wife was a nobody. Just a walking memorial of what once was a person. Barb was probably a loving wife maybe had a kid. Volunteered with PTA. She was probably the type that always had her hair nicely done –same with her nails.

Tilting her head at Barbara, Kat realized that nothing this woman had done before mattered now –all of it was forgotten. Any good deed she had once done –erased.

Her knife had been raised. Ready to kill the threat that was coming toward her. Then her arm fell back down. As the walker, now known as Barbara, got closer to her Kat simply side stepped out of the way and started to walk again. Her new friend was following closely behind her and Kat found a little comfort in that. She wasn't alone.

 **Daryl's POV**

No clue how long he had been running but his feet were slowing down and the night sky was now fully lit.

Beth had been taken in a car and unless he was some kind of Steve Austin government experiment he didn't know about there was no way he was going to catch a car on foot. Still he followed the road that he had last seen the car on.

Her backpack was still over his shoulder and his bow in his hand. How in the hell did Kat run long distances and enjoy it? Granted he was a good few years older than her but he felt like his body was betraying him –didn't it know what was at stake?

He had to stop again for a second to catch his breath, but only a second. Then he started running again. When he found whoever had taken her he was going to kill them with his bare hands.

 **Kat's POV**

"Ya know Barb –you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

Kat took the growling as a "No I don't mind."

"Barb, someone who was walking down this road same as me would think I'm insane. I mean look at my wardrobe and the company I keep. No offense"

She didn't know why she started to talk to Barbara but it was better than silence. She had tried to run but her body had quickly vetoed that idea. Her legs refusing to move any quicker than the pace she was going.

This was the first time that Kat had been truly alone. No Carol. No Michonne. No Daryl. Just her.

The road she and Barb were walking on was clear. Kat kept the tracks on her left and could see up ahead where they came to an intersection –one side going left the other right. She would have to walk down there and see which way Merle and the others went.

The awkwardness of walking on her shoes made of towels caused her to trip and fall on the asphalt. The palm of her hands screaming at the small pieces of rocks that had become embedded in her skin.

"Son of a bitch" she hissed and pushed herself back up. "Don't worry Barb" she called over her shoulder "I'm alright –It's just a flesh wound."

Kat laughed at the joke that she had once made with Michonne –It had been lost on her to.

She continued down the road and took a few extra steps, eager to put a little lost distance between her and her friend.

About to head down the small ravine to pick up her family's tracks –She stopped. Turning her head and she could undeniably hear the sound of more walkers coming toward her. By how loud they were getting –they weren't that far away. She could try to run but she was not confident her body would be able to keep that up.

It had to be at least fifteen or twenty coming her way. She could hear the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves rustling in the woods to her right.

Just then Barb had decided to close the gap and cause Kat to jump when her cold hands grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Sorry Barb" she whispered as she pushed her knife into her skull.

She had to act quickly and the first thing that came to her mind was camouflage. Rick had done it before and it had been successful –she could do it to.

Cutting the tape wrapped around the towels on her feet she pulled her "shoes" off and then used her knife to cut into Barbs stomach.

Kat gagged at the smell –it was putrid but that was to be expected.

Shoving the towels into the stomach cavity she moved them around a little hoping to soak up as much walker guts as the towels would hold. The sounds were getting closer so she pulled the towels out and started to run down the ravine back toward the tracks. It should buy her a little bit of time.

She was grateful that she had sealed her gunshot wound with duct tape because she didn't want any of this potentially infectious walker camo getting into it. She rubbed one of the towels on parts of her face, smearing the revolting stuff all over her skin.

Then the towel went around her neck and the other wrapped around her chest. This had better work and not been some kind of cruel hazing joke Rick told the group to see if anyone would actually do it.

Now that she was, hopefully, fully cloaked from the walkers that were falling down the ravine she started to walk slowly toward the intersection of the tracks. It looks like they veered right. The steps of walkers were following behind her.

Great she was a pied piper of walkers.

Shrugging, she kept walking letting the walkers catch up to her. The towels seemed to work because they didn't even look at her.

 **Daryl's POV**

Eventually he could not run anymore. He just physically couldn't do it. His hair and clothes were sticking to his face and body from all the sweat.

Daryl wasn't giving up though. No he was walking the road and prayed that he came across that car again. He was supposed to protect Beth. Kat would want that. Beth was his last connection to her and the rest of his family. Now the only thing he had was Beth's Bag.

He came to a crossroad. Wasn't that where you were supposed to make a bargain with the devil? In that moment, with no sense of which direction Beth had gone or where Kat was, he would have taken a deal with the guy.

Dropping his crossbow he fell to his knees in the middle of the intersection bowing his head.

Damn Beth for making him have hope. He had known there was no place for that shit in this world and he should have stuck to his convictions.

 **Kat's POV**

The sounds of the walkers were comforting. She might go as far as saying relaxing. Blocking out all thoughts she tried to imagine what it was like to be like them. They held no feelings behind their eyes. No emotions. Nothing at all going on. She wished she could be like that.

Sure the smell was awful but after a while she stopped noticing it.

The numbness had fully set in and she just stumbled along with the dead. Maybe she was already dead and her body didn't have enough sense to catch up.

Kat even thought about giving up on her mission to find Rick. What was the point? Everyone was going to end up the same way –dead. It was just a matter of time.

Maybe she should just stay here among the dead and avoid seeing the inevitable. Everyone she loved dying.

 **Daryl's POV**

He heard people approaching and made sure his crossbow was within reach of his hand. His head still bowed he didn't bother looking up.

A pair of worn boots came into his view.

"Well, lookit here." A gruff voice said from above him and Daryl brought his head up. He was surrounded by a group of men.

The one who had just spoken reached for his bow and that was when Daryl decided to make his move. He was a Dixon and he was going down fighting. He stood and his fist made contact with the man's face in one fluid motion.

Daryl was staring down the scope of his crossbow at the man he just put on the ground.

"Damn it, hold up!" the man yelled. Daryl knew he had several guns pointed at him but he was fine with dying today. He was just going to make sure to take at least one of them out.

"I'm claiming the vest. I like them wings." Another man said from behind him.

"Hold up." The guy on the ground wiped blood from his nose and smiled up at Daryl then started laughing as he stood. "A bowman. I respect that. See, a man with a rifle, he could have been some kind of photographer or soccer coach back in the day. But a bowman's a bowman through and through. What you got there, 150 pound draw weight? I'll be donkey-licked if that don't fire at least 300 feet per second. I've been looking for a weapon like that. Of course, I'd want one with a bit more ammo and minus the oblongata stains." The man said and never once flinched at the fact that he was staring down the receiving end of Daryl's bow.

"Get yourself in some trouble, partner?" the same ass hole who had wanted his vest asked.

"You pull that trigger, these boys are gonna drop you several times over. That what you want? Come on, fella, suicide is stupid. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?" Daryl held the bow steady, he was thinking on if he wanted to just go ahead and have these people end it for him. "-Name's Joe."

No. Kat wouldn't want him to end it. Not like this. He lowered his bow, "Daryl."

If he stayed alive he had a chance of finding Kat and Beth. Plus he knew people like these guys, he had grown up with them. Didn't make them good men but he knew they would have a code they followed.

 **Kat's POV**

It was getting dark and her and her small army had stayed on the tracks. She turned to her right and noticed a walker that looked similar to her. The same color and length of hair. Clothes that Kat might have worn before the world ended. The walker looked at her and it was eerie how similar they were.

Did she have the same dead look behind her eyes?

Turning her head away, Kat went back to walking.

Thoughts of her family kept appearing in her head.

Cora. She could never forget Cora. She brought her hand down to stroke the necklace her daughter had given her but it wasn't there.

Harley had taken that, along with so much more, away from her. The thought of breaking a promise to her daughter caused her chest to tighten. She had told her daughter she would never take it off. Now it was lost forever. Feeling like a complete failure, tears started to build up in her eyes. She was going to break down over a necklace.

With thoughts of failing her daughter filling her head -now the sounds of shuffling feet, growls, and moans were anything but relaxing and they sure as hell weren't comforting. Why did she want to be like these things?

Walkers don't cry. Walkers don't have memories. She didn't want to be like them.

Suddenly Kat was very aware of the fact that she wanted to live. In this moment she didn't want to end up like her walker doppelganger.

Turning -she forced her knife into the skull of the walker that looked so similar to her. Once it fell to the ground it brought the attention of the surrounding walkers. Kat quickly backed up and brought the gun that she took from Harley up and around. Firing six quick shots she took a walker down with each pull of the trigger, then she figured there was enough space between her and the others to make hand to hand work.

Waiting for the others to advance toward her she held the knife in one hand the gun in the other. Killing three with the knife as they slowly approached, she pushed one to the ground so she could handle another. It went on for a while but by the end of it, Kat stood in the middle of a pile of walkers.

Her breathing ragged she whispered, "I'm still here. I'm not dead". She needed the reminder that even if she felt dead inside she wasn't and she needed to keep it that way as long as possible. Because, even if she couldn't see it right now, there would be a day when she would want to live again.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had woken up early to get some hunting in –he had left all the food back at the house.

Plus it gave him time to himself. Not sure if that was a good or bad thing. His thoughts kept going to people he was probably never going to see again –ghosts.

Raising his crossbow he sat up a little from the tree he had been using as a backrest. The rabbit was in his sights and as he pulled the trigger, the sound of another arrow being released zoomed past his ear.

He turned to see one of the men standing behind him, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked the guy

"Catching me some breakfast."

Daryl stood and walked toward the rabbit, "That's mine."

"My arrow's the one that hit first. Cottontail belongs to me."

"Been out here since before the sun came up."

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now, that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy. Claimed whether you like it or not. So I was you, I'd hand it over. Now before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning."

"It ain't yours." Daryl growled as he walked closer to the man.

"You know, I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail? Must have been a good'un. Tell me something. Was it one of the little'uns?" as the man spoke Daryl put his hand on his knife, "-'Cause they don't last too long out here."

He pulled the knife out and was more than willing to use it on the guy, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Easy, fellas, easy." It was Joe, "-Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can't figure out what's really the problem here, huh?"

Joe turned to the other man, "-Did you claim it?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Well, there you go. That critter belongs to Len. Looks like you may be wanting an explanation. See, going it alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed."

"I ain't claiming nothing."

"We're gonna teach him, right?" This guy Len seemed more than eager for a fight "-The rules say we got to teach him."

"It wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed." Joe told Len.

Daryl kept his eyes on the obviously upset Len as he paced around. "There ain't no rules no more."

"Oh, there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow." Joe grabbed the rabbit from his hand. "Easy there, partner." Then he cut the rabbit in half. Tossing the head to Len. "Claimed. That's all you got to say. Hey, ass end is still an end."

The rest of the group had already pulled up camp and were walking along the railroad tracks by the time he returned. He followed behind everyone and enjoyed his space.

The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky and he noticed that the rest of the group had stopped up ahead. When he approached the men he saw what they were staring at –walkers. A lot of dead walkers. The group of men were asking questions to each other

"How many do you think are in the group?"

Daryl didn't care who did this. He kept walking along the tracks leaving the men to guess all they wanted.

"So what's the plan, Daryl?" Joe asked as he ran to catch up to him.

"How so?"

"You're with us now, but you ain't soon?"

"Yep."

"So what's the plan?"

"Just looking for the right place is all."

"Oh, we ain't good enough for you, huh?"

"Some of you ain't exactly friendly."

"You ain't so friendly yourself. You know you need a group out here."

"Maybe I don't."

"No, you do. You should be with us. People don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel. I know that sounds a little funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed."

"What happens if you break 'em?"

"Oh, you catch a beatin'. The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day. But that don't happen much 'cause when men like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours." Joe stopped the group with a whistle, "-Right there. It's our abode for the evening."

It was an old train depot and it looked like all the windows and doors had been boarded up.

Daryl stopped the leader of this group, "Hey. There ain't no us."

"You leaving right now? No? Then it sure seems like there's an us. You a cat person, Daryl? I am. Loved 'em since I was three years old. Vicious creatures. Anyway, I'll tell you, and this is true, ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat."

Daryl stood outside while Joe and the others went into the old building. He was left thinking about the last words Joe had said.

Had he been trying to be something he's not back at the prison? Was he even good with Kat or was he forcing it. Trying to have and hold on to something he shouldn't have. These men were more like the guys he had grown up with. More like Merle.

Funny how Beth had told him a couple of nights ago that he had gotten away from his past when it was now standing right here in front of him.

 **Kat's POV**

She had managed to sleep with no nightmares or a fever waking her up. In fact she felt a lot better the pain was still there but the aching in her joints seemed to have subsided a good bit.

Finding a stream she washed her face off. Completely forgetting that the walker guts had coated her face and she had somehow managed to fall asleep with it all over her.

Cupping some water in her hand she popped two more pills. Then the walk toward the only family she knew was still alive began again. Today felt like the day she was going to find them. She just had to beat the men she was running from. She was determined not to stop today –not until she found her people.

* * *

She had to halt running hours ago but she didn't stop moving. Her feet were bleeding without any type of protection. The good news was she no longer felt when the sticks or rocks dug into her feet –must be her body's way of coping. That or it was shutting down.

It had been miles since she had last seen any type of sign or tracks of the people she had been following. The most recent was a wrapper of a Kit Kat bar, which told her that Michonne and Carl still had a sweet tooth.

She just kept following the tracks –it was the only direction she had.

Damnit she was determined. She had one thought that kept her going and that was seeing faces she knew. Faces that proved they were no longer ghosts from her past but real people. People she loved and needed to have in her life.

People who reminded her that she was still here and she wasn't dead.

It was getting dark when she heard someone screaming for help. Her instinct was to run toward the cries for aid but she stopped herself. What could she do? She was out of ammo.

Against her better judgment she still ran toward the calls. She stopped at the tree line and saw a man in a member's only jacket. The fact that he was still sporting one of those retro coats wasn't the horrifying part –that was the group of walkers surrounding him.

She knew she couldn't help him. The group was too compact and even if she wanted to risk it, he would be dead before she reached him. Kat closed her eyes when a walker took a bite out of the man's face and slowly pulled away. The stringy material of flesh trying to hold on but ultimately coming away as the walker pulled.

It wasn't the first time she had left someone to die. It was just that this the first time since the prison. She had saved so many people out on the road. For some reason that made this one feel like a big failure.

Standing she tried to ignore the sounds the walkers made as they ate the man. Finding her way back to the tracks. She just kept walking. There was no looking back anymore.

 **Daryl's POV**

The sound of a large garage door sliding open woke him up from his not so comfortable spot on the floor. He had refused to claim any of the cars to sleep in and decided to spend the night like he used to.

He had a dream about her but it was more of a nightmare than a dream. She had that sword at her throat again but instead of Hershel dying it was Kat who had the blade chopped into the back of her neck. In this nightmare he was so close to her- her blood splattering his face. He could have saved her, but he had been just as helpless as he had been at the prison.

He stood and received the stink eye from Len. Daryl brushed it off and grabbed the bag Beth had been carrying.

They started their walk along the track. Once again Joe decided that he needed company.

Offering out a flask Joe said, "White Lightning. Easiest thing to make with the least amount of supplies. I'd start slow if I was you. Your stomach's probably emptier than you think."

"Mmm." it burned his throat as Daryl took a sip, "I ain't been lit at dawn since before everything fell apart."

"Fell apart. I never looked at it like that. Seems to me like things are finally starting to fall together. At least for guys like us. Living like this, surviving. We've been doing this from the start, right?" Joe walked a little ahead of Daryl and looked at a sign on the tracks "-Getting closer."

"You seen this before?" Daryl asked as he looked up at the sign. It was for a place called Terminus ' _sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive.'_

"Oh, yeah. I'll tell you what it is. It's a lie. Ain't no sanctuary for all. Ain't gonna welcome guys like you and me with open arms."

"So is that where we're headed?"

"So now you're asking?"

"That's right."

"We were in a house minding our own business and this walking piece of fecal matter was hiding in the home. Strangled our colleague Lou and left him to turn. Lou came at all of us. He lit out. Then our man Harley had this broad who apparently didn't agree with him –she killed him but at least had the decency to finish him off before he turned. We tracked them both to these tracks, one of those signs, and thus we've got a destination in mind."

"You see his face?"

"Only Tony saw the mans. The girl, well, she sure is pretty and sure as hell is tough as nails but she killed one of us and that's enough for a reckoning."

Daryl spotted a patch of strawberries walking over to them he shouted, "Claimed."

 **Kat's POV**

If she didn't sleep it wasn't a new day. Kat was still determined to find them today and as the sun began to set the little hope she had managed to gather slowly faded.

It was obvious they were no longer following the tracks. In fact Kat had realized that hours ago but it was the last sign she had of any of them so she held out.

Climbing up an embankment her feet kept slipping but she eventually pulled herself up. Sleep needed to come sooner or later and maybe tomorrow would finally be the day she found them. They had to be headed toward Terminus, so if nothing else that was where she was going to end up.

Making her way back to the road she bent down when the faint glow of a campfire caught her attention. It was tempting to head back down to the tracks and bypass these people. People were no longer friendly and honestly Kat would rather deal with walkers rather than people.

About to turn around a thought came to her mind, " _What if it was Merle, Rick, Michonne, and Carl?"_

It would be like her to turn around and not even check to make sure. She wanted to scold herself but stayed quiet as she walked toward the unknown group ahead. She just prayed this wasn't a move she would regret later.

 **Merle's POV**

Cleaning his blade with a dirty rag he didn't care if he seemed rude listening to the other two talk. It wasn't like he had a choice of people to talk to these days.

Make do with what ya got. He always had anyway.

"We're close. Just got to make it through another day. If folks there are taking people in, they have to be strong. They have to have a system."

"Let me ask y'all somthin." He stood up and walked closer to the fire and the duo "Do you two really think this place is legit?" This whole time it had been bothering him –just walking into the unknown. It didn't sit right with him.

"We let people in." Rick gave as an answer

"We did." He nodded in agreement, "-So did the Governor."

"Yeah, it's always the same, isn't it? Don't get to know until we know. Maybe this place isn't even there anymore."

The sound of a twig snapping had the three of the on their feet and facing the direction it had come from.

His eyes scanning the woods he saw the form of someone slowly walking toward them. The way it was walking he figured it was a lone walker, so he started forward with his hand ready.

Never fails as soon as you clean the blade something comes along wanting to dirty it up.

But then the walker stopped and fell to their knees, which was odd because it didn't keep trying to get to him.

"M-Merle?" came a soft whimper. It had been so quiet that he thought he imagined it.

Squinting, so that he could try and penetrate the dark a little, he saw the face of someone he thought he would never lay eyes on again.

Running toward her he had to stop when she quickly stood up and took a step back. She knew he would never hurt her, so it was an odd reaction for her to have.

"Kat darlin. Is that you?" he knew Rick and Michonne were behind him but his full attention was on the woman in front of him.

She stumbled forward "Oh God. It is you." When her arms wrapped around his neck it was like her legs had given up. All of her weight was on him and he didn't mind in the slightest.

Putting one arm under her legs he lifted her up and carried her back toward the fire they had made. She hadn't said another word to him –had only sobbed into his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it but his eyes were watering a little as well.

Sitting down on the ground he held the woman who meant so much to Daryl and himself. He knew if Daryl wasn't with her then they never met back up or the worse happened to his brother. He wasn't going to think about that right now though.

"It's okay" he tried to soothe her but when he looked down at her he knew that she had been through more hell than he could imagine.

Her small frame wouldn't stop shaking. Her feet were bleeding and torn apart –he could see why she didn't want to keep walking. Her legs were bare only a towel taped around her waist. The shirt she was wearing was the same one he remembered she wore the last time he had seen her. It was just filthier and in dire need of a washing –covered in blood and dirt.

That was how he noticed the hole in her shirt at her shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole.

"Baby girl" he rubbed the back of her head as she still cried into his shirt "-What happened to you?"

Kat's POV

Her family that she had been chasing was real and very much alive. That or her dreams were becoming a lot more realistic. The sound of Merle's heart beating told her that the latter wasn't an option.

They were here. She had found them.

"Baby girl, what happened to you?"

The sound of Merle's voice and the question he asked made her try and jump up. Her arms flaying around as she tried to stand but Merle held her closer to him.

"Hey. Hey you're okay. You're safe now."

"No. No one is. We have to go. Now." Her goal had been to warn them about the others that would be coming. The ones who would try to take them away from her again. "-They are coming."

She knew she sounded frantic but her mind was racing and Merle wouldn't let her go. Closing her eyes she slowed her breathing and reminded herself that it was only Merle. Merle wasn't going to hurt her –never would.

"Who is coming Kat?" Ricks voice. She whipped her head in his direction and tried to smile what little smile she could.

"You –you killed one of them. At the house. They are coming."

She watched his face as realization dawned on him "You were there?" he started to pace back and forth "I-I didn't know."

Kat didn't have time to soothe him right now -they needed to get going. Looking around she saw Michonne starting to pack up. Good. At least someone was listening to her.

"Where's Carl?" she asked and started a fresh bout of panicking.

"He's asleep in the car."

"Good." She nodded "We gotta go." Finally Merle let her go and she stood. The aching in her feet a hundred times worse after the short reprieve.

The sound of a gun cocking made her stop.

"Oh, dearie me." Her eyes closed at the familiar voice behind her "You screwed up, asshole. You hear me? You screwed up. Today is a day of reckoning, sir. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe."

She slowly turned around and saw that Merle and Michonne had their hands up and Joe had a gun pointed at Ricks head.

"Well look at this Shit" his eyes landed on her face "This is some prophetic stuff right here -and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve. Ya know since you killed Harley you are fair game now."

A round of claims shouted out around her and her stomach sank to the floor.

"I'll let you boys figure it out."

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she tried to pull away from the pain the hand was causing. His grip tightened and she fell to her knees as a small scream escaped her lips. Whoever it was had pushed her down and used her wound against her. She could see Merle trying to come toward her but a gun was shoved in his face.

"I'm fine" she tried to sound convincing but the pain had caused a shadow of black to close in around the corners of her sight. Then someone was tying her hands behind her back- and she was once again helpless.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had hung back from the rest of the group he was now in. This was their fight and he didn't want any part of it.

And he would have stayed sitting in the woods waiting for Joe and the others to return but the sound of a woman screaming made him get up. They hadn't said anything about a woman being there. Just about a man who had killed one of their own.

Daryl had only allowed the retribution because he knew what it was like to lose someone and how the need for revenge was strong.

As he walked out of the woods he could hear Joe.

"Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh? Ten Mississippi. Nine Mississippi. Eight Mississippi."

"Joe! Hold up." When he was close enough to see, recognition set in. It was Rick, Michonne, and Merle all with guns to their heads. There was another person facing away from him, but he couldn't make them out.

"You're stopping me on eight, Daryl."

"Just hold up." Dropping his crossbow beside the vehicle he caught a glimpse of Carl sitting in the car.

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about." Len hissed over his shoulder as he grabbed the person in front of him by the hair.

"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time. Say your piece, Daryl."

"These people, you're gonna let 'em go. These are good people."

"Now, I think both Lou and Harley would disagree with you on that. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friends here strangled one in a bathroom and stabbed the other in the throat with a god damn ball point pen."

Daryl slowly walked toward Joe as the man spoke. He had wanted to see who the person on the ground was and he prayed that it was her and that it wasn't. She shouldn't be here. Taking a glimpse to see the face of the person beside him he didn't know what to do when he saw Kat's face looking up at him. Wanting to kiss and hold her he forced himself to turn back to Joe. He knew these men needed blood for blood so he was going to do the only thing he could think of to save her.

"You want blood, I get it. Take it from me, man." Pulling his knife off and throwing it on the ground, his hands came up in a surrendering motion, "-Come on."

"No!" Kat screamed

"These two killed our friends." Joe pointed his gun at Rick's head and then moved to Kat's "-You say they are good people. See, now that right there is a lie. It's a lie!"

Before he could do or say anything something punched him in the stomach. He heard screaming and Merle shouting as he fell to his knees.

"Teach him, fellas. Teach him all the way."

Then there was nothing more he could do. He curled into a ball as Kicks and punches were delivered to his body. Someone was using the butt of their gun and he was pretty sure it was cracking ribs each time it hit.

"Daryl!" Kat's screams were the most painful of all.

 **Kat's POV**

They were going to kill him and there was nothing she could do. When she tried to stand the man behind her pushed her back down.

Her eyes were on Daryl. He was still breathing but he wasn't moving from his spot on the ground. At least they had stopped the beating for now.

"Daryl" she called out to him "Can you hear me? I'm so sorry. I love you."

She could see the others. They had guns pointed at their heads.

"You leave him be!" Rick shouts from beside her. Looking up she sees Carl being pulled from the truck.

Rick tries to reason with the leader but Kat could tell that her friend was freaking out. She was too but luckily the man wasn't doing anything to Carl. Just had a gun to his head.

"Get away from him" she tries to fight against the bonds holding her hands behind her back.

"Shh." The man behind herstarted to pet her hair "You'll get yours. You just have to wait your turn."

Ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach she turns to listen to Joe and Rick. Rick continues pleading with the man, "- Listen, it was me. It was just me."

"See, now that's right. That's not some damn lie. Look, we can settle this. We're reasonable men. First, we'll have the girls. Then the boy. Then we're gonna beat Daryl to death. Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square." Joe said to Rick then turned his attention to Kat "Sorry sweetheart, I have to hand it to you though –you must have put up one hell of a fight. Since you are a tough broad we aren't going to kill you. What we are going to do here tonight is make sure we break you."

She recognized that the man who was behind her, now stood in front of her. He was fumbling with the button of his pants but she kept her lips closed ignoring what he revealed to her.

He grabbed her jaw and forced her head to turn back, facing forward. Jerking her head away from his fingers, he angrily grabbed her face again and held her by the jaw. His grip too strong for her to pull away from a third time.

Fingers dig into her jaw but she doesn't budge. The man slaps her across the face but she still refuses to open her mouth to the man. If she was going to die anyway she sure as hell wasn't going to give in to him as well.

His hand releases her face and goes toward his gun.

This is it, she thinks to herself. He is going to kill me.

Except nothing happens so she opens her eyes and sees the man pointing his gun at Merle's head.

"Do it or I shoot him."

Closing her eyes she starts to cry. She was more than willing to die tonight but she refused to be the reason Merle or the others were going to die. Not if she could help it.

"Don't" Merle tries to finish his sentence but the butt of a gun hits the side of his head. Kat flinches when the thud of his body hits the hard ground.

Giving in she nods to the man and does what he asks.

Keeping her eyes closed, her mind goes elsewhere. Then the sounds of Carl struggling register in her brain but she can't see what is happening. It sounds like Joe is punching Rick but she can't be certain. Merle is yelling but she can't make out what he is saying.

Kat risks opening her eyes and almost immediately regrets it –she can no longer pretend to be elsewhere.

Quickly her eyes see that the man in front of her doesn't have his gun in his hand anymore. This is her chance. Carl needs her. Daryl, Merle, Rick, and Michonne. They all need her.

Do something.

"Fight" her mind screams at her

Without hesitation she does the only thing she can do. Bites.

Biting down hard on the intruder in her mouth -she doesn't stop. Not when he started screaming. Not when the metallic taste of blood was on her tongue.

Not until she hears, "Bitch", then something hits her across the face. She falls backwards and tries to shake the fog from her mind. It is chaos around her. The sound of a gunshot going off.

The man she bit was too occupied inspecting his damage to worry about her. He is on his knees and screaming in pain.

Rick and Joe are fighting. Rick is trying to stop Joe from shoving the gun in his face. Merle is out cold on the ground and Michonne has a gun to her head. Daryl is still on the ground –he hasn't moved.

Carl is fighting that disgusting man who had pulled him out of the car. Struggling to get up she has to roll to her side and push herself up that way. Then she starts to run –which is difficult when your hands are behind you back.

She watched as the man turns Carl onto his stomach and pressed his head into the ground. Dropping her shoulder she slams all of her weight into Carl's attacker. Hitting the ground hard she turns over onto her back and tries to catch her breath. Too much was happening.

Before she had time to open her eyes, the weight of the man she just knocked off is on top of her. Her arms still behind her back, she can't even raise her hands up when his fist comes down on her face.

The man was relentless in his beating. There was nothing she could do but plead that it ended soon. There was no more she could take. Her eye was already swollen shut and her cheek was in terrible pain.

Then it was like her prayers were answered. The weight of the man was no longer crushing her and she no longer felt the pain of a fist hitting her face. Only the sound of a man screaming and the sickening sound of something else she couldn't place.

None of it mattered when the darkness that had been treading the edges of her vision finally took over.

 **Rick's POV**

The man behind him laughing at what he was doing to his family –made Rick see red.

Not caring that there was a barrel of a gun at his temple Rick slammed his head back. Head-butting the man standing behind him. The gunshot went off next to his head and left him with a buzzing sound between his ears. Ignoring the disorienting sound, he stood. Once he was on his feet he punched the man who had planned such awful fates for his family.

Carl and Michonne weren't going to have that fate and Kat didn't deserve the one she was forced into. The red in his vision forcing him to fight with everything he had.

Rick fell to the ground when he took a punch to his own jaw. It wasn't long before that punch was followed with a kick to his ribs.

Trying to stand again he caught sight of Merle lying motionless of the ground. Daryl had woken up and was trying to fight one of the men. Michonne with a gun to her head. Then his eyes found where Carl had been but it was Kat now lying on the ground and a man on top of her beating her. Carl had a man standing over him with a gun to his head. His son was crying and screaming Kat's name as he watched helpless.

"Come on, get up!" the man pulls him up the rest of the way by the collar of his jacket. "-Come on.  
Let's see what you got."

He tried to run toward Kat but the same man blocked his path. The buzzing sound that was in his ears was wearing off –now the screams and the sound of flesh being hit took its place.

The man had his arms wrapped around Rick, "What the hell ya gonna do know sport?" he asked.

Rick was going to do what he had to. Ensure his family survived. Pulling his head back he opened his mouth and bit down on the neck of the man holding him.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of skin between his teeth he pulled away –taking the skin with him.

Gurgling from the man, who had threatened to take the only things he cared about away, now filled his ears. Turning his head Rick spit the chunk of meat to the ground. He didn't even register the warmness running down his face. His attention was on his family.

The group of men seemed to have noticed that their leader had fallen to the ground. Their sights were on Rick and their faces held shock. Michonne took that opportunity to punch the man who held a gun at her and once the gun was in her hands she shot him.

Merle had woken up at some point and was helping his brother. They quickly ended the fight when the man was on the ground and Daryl brought his foot down hard on his head.

That left three more men. One was curled into the fetal position and begging for help. One was holding his hands up in surrender next to Carl. The last was still on top of Kat but had stopped his beating.

Grabbing the gun that had once been at his temple he walked toward where Kat and his son was. Without breaking stride or blinking –he fired the gun at the man who was nearest his son, with his hands up in surrender.

There was no forgiving. No surrender. Not for these men.

That left the man he was walking toward. The one who had tried to do unthinkable things to his son. Rick threw the gun on the ground and picked up a nearby knife as he closed the distance.

"This one's mine." He growled as the man stood and scrambled off of Kat. She was barely moving but Rick saw her breathing. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Michonne and Carl were by her side, whispering things he couldn't hear.

"Please. Don't hurt me." That brought his attention back to the piece of shit in front of him. Red still filtered his vision as Rick slammed the knife into his stomach and slowly worked the knife upward. The sound was sickening but satisfying. Once the man was on his knees in front of him –Rick plunged his knife over and over into his body.

 **Merle's POV**

He watched as Rick went above and beyond what was needed to ensure the man was dead. He didn't blame the guy. Hell he would have done the same thing. Men like that are the worse kind of scum and deserved everything old Officer 'not-so' Friendly was dishing out.

Turning his head, Daryl was holding his side. His younger brother had looked better but he had also taken a hell of a beating. So had Kat.

Kneeling beside the woman her face was bloodied, her eyes swollen -her left one was particularly bad, and bruises were already forming on her face.

When Michonne moved a strand of her hair out of her face, Kat moaned and turned her head away from the gentle touch. Kat never ceased to surprise him. She was the definition of a survivor.

Daryl was next to him and Merle watched as his brother's shaking hand reached out to touch Kat but only managed to hover over her. He ignored the soft crying Daryl was doing –the only reason he wasn't doing the same was because Daryl needed him to be strong.

"God. Please someone Help." A strangled shout sounded from behind them.

Daryl's hand matched his when he clenched it into a fist. Standing, both brothers went to the man who decided that God was listening to a sack of shit like him.

He was holding his dick and his knees were drawn up to his chin. Blood was coating his hands.

Daryl kicked the man in stomach. His face was twisted into one Merle had never seen before. A new intensity of rage. His kicks never slowing.

Merle grabbed his shoulder, "Hey –hey baby brother" he forced Daryl to turn and face him "-She needs you right now. Don't worry I'll make this son of a bitch pay ten times over. You just go make sure she knows you are there when she wakes up." Because she was going to wake up.

His brother stared at his face before he looked back to where Kat was laying on the ground. He nodded once then walked back toward the woman they both knew meant the world to him.

That left him and the man who had to put a gun at his head to get a woman to do what he wanted. Grabbing him by the hair, Merle jerked his head upward "Let's me and you go for a little walk." He made sure to show that his hand was nothing but a very long blade.


	60. Chapter 60

Thank you for all the favorites and Follows. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I hope it is worth the wait.

MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon and galwidanatitud as always thank you for the continued support and reviews. They really do make my day.

Chapter 60

 **Daryl's POV**

The expression on her face as she slept told him that, even now, she was in pain. Looking down at her, he had to hold his breath.

Left eye swollen completely shut, bruises forming all over her face, and a gunshot wound graced her shoulder. She looked so broken lying there. The only sign of life was the way her brows drew together in pain and the shallow way her chest was rising.

She was a shell of the woman he remembered. A small, thin, pale shell.

Even as battered as it was, her face was still the most beautiful thing he had seen. Reaching his hand out for what felt like the hundredth time, he rubbed his thumb over one of the lesser bruises already forming on her face.

It had been days, maybe weeks he wasn't sure of the amount of time that had passed, since he had heard her voice. Felt her touch. Watched her interact with such love with the people back at the prison. What he missed the most was her smile -it was a smile that would put anyone at ease. One that made you feel like it was only for you.

His Kat had gone through hell. Judging by her feet it looked like she might have literally walked through hell.

She had woken up briefly and muttered a few words to him. It sounded like, "I'm still here. I'm not dead." But the way she had said it –he wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed in the fact.

She was still here with him. She was alive -there was hope now. Kat. The woman he loved was being cradled in his lap and he wasn't letting go.

He didn't want to risk moving her too much. There was no telling the severity of her injuries. Michonne had already freed her hands from behind her back, so he grasped her fingers like it was his salvation.

She was his salvation.

He paused, looking at her small hand in his much bigger palm. She was so fragile and could be gone any minute.

He felt like such a failure. It might seem like a caveman thing but, she had needed him and he wasn't there. It was his job to protect her.

Mentally scolding himself, he reminded himself that this wasn't the time for that. She was here with him now and she needed him.

Shimming off his vest he tried to cover her up. She liked to sleep with a blanket even if it was 90 degrees outside. Moaning she turned her head toward him and her brows drew together like she was thinking hard. Then several tears escaped her eyes as she lay there.

"Shh" his voice choking as he struggled to continue, "I've got you."

Carl was sleeping in the car and Michonne brought a bottle of water over. Without saying a word, she pulled out a relatively clean rag and started to clean Kat's feet. He was grateful that Michonne had the forethought to clean her up.

Reaching his hand out, he motioned for the woman to hand him a rag as well. Then he started to clean the dried blood and dirt from her face. Flinching each time, he had to clean around her eye which was already swollen shut.

Hearing Michonne hiss he looked down at what had caused that type of a reaction from the woman. He saw her quickly pulling something to cover Kat's legs up and avoiding making contact with his eyes.

Leaning forward he was careful not to move Kat's head that was in his lap. He pulled the makeshift blanket Michonne had just thrown on Kat's legs, up. His hand was shaking –afraid of what he would see.

Even with only the light of the fire he could see that dark bruises had settled into her skin. All along her inner and outer thighs. Clear hand prints told him exactly what had happened to her.

Anger was his first reaction. But anger wouldn't help Kat right now. Almost like she could sense his anxiety she started to stir, each time she moved a pained sound escaped her mouth.

He had no clue what to do so he thought back to all the times she had comforted other people. Kat was good at putting people at ease.

The children back at the prison were always talking to her and asking her to play with them. Kat was always more than willing to stop whatever she was doing to join in on the fun. Often, making her the main referee in sporting events.

So when the kids were sick they went to her as well –most having no parents of their own. She would fix them soup or something similar that she was able to improvise. Then she would spend the night reading bed time stories to them, administering medicines, and making sure they were sleeping soundly. She had spent many nights alongside some of the younger kids when they had fevers. Treating them as if they were Cora.

She was so selfless and there was nothing he could do to show her just how much he loved her.

Slowly he started to rock back and forth –careful not to move her too much. Rubbing his thumb across her jaw he started to hum. It was the nameless tune that she would hum to Cora, it seemed appropriate.

The more he hummed, the more Kat started to calm down. She let out a sigh, then relaxed her face against his chest.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, landing on his faded jeans, as he sat there holding the woman he loved. The woman he had let down. She had a long road ahead and he knew that he needed to be as strong as she was. He just prayed he could.

Bending down he whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry"

 **Kat's POV**

Trying to open her eyes was impossible. It felt like one lid was glued shut, but what little she could open her good eye showed her that the sun was starting to rise. The light making her shut what little progress her eyes had made.

Was she in heaven? The light had been so bright.

No -she wouldn't be that lucky.

Forcing herself to try again the same result happened –Light flooded her vision causing a fresh round of nausea and groans.

The very unique smell of blood was heavy in the air. Metallic and musty. It smells just like it tastes.

Somehow through the pain and the fog of her brain, the night before came back to her in flashes.

"Oh God", she managed to moan past what felt like a cotton ball lodged in her throat. Forcing her head to turn to the side –her skull was on fire as her body forced her to empty her stomach.

"I've got you" a deep voice said and the voice scared her. It was a familiar voice –one she would have given anything to hear. That was what scared her the most.

This was just another sick joke her mind was playing with her. She had finally driven off the road of sanity and was hearing voices.

He wasn't actually there. She was dreaming or more likely having a nightmare.

Slowly her hand came up. God, it felt so heavy almost like she was swimming through concrete. Slowly her fingers reached his face –afraid that once they make contact he would disappear.

But he is solid under her touch. A gasp escaped her and her eyes watered. He was here. Daryl was here.

Ignoring the throbbing screaming pain that her body was throwing in her face she sat up quickly. She couldn't really see him that well, considering that the only eye she could see out of was filled with unshed tears but she knew his outline.

Frantically she started crawling up his lap, which her head had been resting in. She quickly and with absolutely no grace at all, wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face in the crook where his shoulder meets his neck. Inhaling deeply.

When his familiar scent filled her head it was like a dam busting. A body shaking sob escaped her. Clutching his shirt with her clenched fists, his strong hands held her, gently rubbing her back.

Right now she wanted to be as close to him as she could get. Bury herself in Daryl's warmth and his scent.

Each time she briefly regained consciousness the night before she had thought she was dreaming.

She remembered someone humming to her. The song she would hum to Cora. Being rocked. Daryl had held her in his lap and taken care of her.

Wanting to look at his face but knowing that she must look as awful as she felt, she settled on laying her head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart was the most stunning sound in the world.

A thousand words were at the tip of her tongue but her thoughts were jumbled. Not knowing what to say she went with what seemed most like her, "You look like shit."

It was true, even visually impaired she could see the dark bruises on his face but it earned her the response she had hoped for. He gave a small laugh and she closed her eyes enjoying the fact that she was here to hear him respond to her teasing.

"How do you feel?" his chest rumbled under her head.

"Like I went ten rounds with the heavyweight champ." God her voice sounded awful. Had she been gargling gravel in her sleep?

Knowing what she needed, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of water. Her hands were still shaking so he brought the bottle up to her mouth and helped her drink.

Just the few sips he had allowed her were already feeling like ambrosia. Her lid started to close on its own.

Laying his chin on top of her head, "You'll be alright" he said but she wasn't sure he was even talking to her. It sounded like he was convincing himself.

She was going to try be the strong person he knew her as, but, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing from inside her. That something had been stolen from her.

 **Merle's POV**

"I think we can all use a day of rest." He was speaking to Michonne and Rick but his eyes stayed on his brother and the woman in his arms.

"Maybe they might have a doctor at Terminus. Maybe someone who can help her."

Rick was right, there was a chance of that, but Merle didn't want to risk their lives on a maybe.

Cleaning the blood that had already started to dry on his blade, "Look. If shit does go south at this place, I don't think Kaitlyn is in a position to even run. Let alone fight." Looking up at Rick, "I just want to be sure before we put her through anymore. Just one more day, that's all I'm askin"

Watching the man before him, he saw the guilt Rick had written all over his face.

Merle had a lot of respect for the man and the fact that every loss, Rick seemed to take personal responsibility for. It meant he was a good man. After last night Merle also knew that he was willing to go to depths he didn't think the man had in him for the people he cared about.

"Merle's right" Michonne spoke up but kept her eyes on the fire "She needs time."

"Alright." Rick nodded at him, "-We will go back to the town we passed. Looked like there were a few buildings that would suit us for a night."

Rick had come a long way from that man he first met back on the roof in Atlanta. Hell they both had.

Watching his brother and Kaitlyn made his chest tight. He was the big brother –it had always been his job to protect Daryl. Then he had taken Kaitlyn and her daughter under his wing. This wasn't the first time he had failed them but he knew this time would be the hardest for everyone to recover from.

Daryl would blame himself. Probably try to pull away because he couldn't handle the guilt. He knew how his brother took things and as much as he loved him, he was full of more self-angst then a moody teenager.

Kaitlyn would need time to heal. She was the toughest person he had ever met, but what she had been through could break the strongest people. He had not received any confirmation, but it wasn't hard to figure out what she might have endured while with those assholes. The thought of that made him want to kill those fuckers all over again. Neither of them were supposed to have this life –they deserved so much more.

 **Kat's POV**

The pants that Michonne had given her were way too big. If she had to guess they came from one of the guys from last night. Trying not to think about wearing a dead guys pants she decided it was better than continuing to wear a very filthy towel.

Daryl had insisted on carrying her to the back of the truck. She had argued that she was more than capable of walking; but she was also more than grateful that she didn't have to walk on her battered feet. They had also given her shoes from one of the dead men but there was no way in hell she was putting them on her feet, not without a pair of somewhat clean socks.

Maybe they could find some in the town they were headed to. It was obvious that Rick wanted to get to Terminus but she was having hesitations about meeting another group. Especially since she was in such a poor state.

She hated feeling weak or like a burden but looking down at Carl, who was curled into her side, she would do it over again.

Brushing his long bangs from out of his face she saw how much of a child he still was. He had grown up a lot but right now he looked so small. His body huddled into hers like it was looking for the same comfort she sought from Daryl earlier.

She wished she could give it to him but she wasn't sure she had any comfort to offer. The last several days were starting to catch up to her and she knew she would have to tell Daryl at some point what had happened. The thought of it made her sick and if she had eaten anything she was sure it would have made its way back up.

Taking a few gulps of air she saw Michonne watching her from her spot across the bed of the covered truck. Kat was glad her friend was back in her life but she didn't have it in her to pretend right now, so she just darted her eyes out of the window and watched as the trees went by.

* * *

Rick stopped the truck in the street of a small town. For some reason she flinched when the sounds of the doors closing gave a loud thud. Merle and Daryl had ridden up front with Rick which gave her some anxiety, which was dumb. They were still in the same truck after all –it wasn't like she could stay attached to his hip.

The bed of the truck opened and Michonne climbed out first then Carl. Kat was pretty close to the exit so she just scooted along the hard metal and then Daryl was there to pick her up. The men must have already cleared this place because they just walked right in. It looked like an old bank –everything was in marble and the teller windows had actual bars in front of them.

Looking up, a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. The dangling crystals catching the sunlight and giving glimpses of what it might have looked like once illuminated.

It was weird she would often joke that the hardest habit to break post the apocalypse was trying to flip the light switches on. After Hershel's farm, when they were on the road, she would walk into a room and try to turn the lights on. Of course they never lit up but it was just, for her anyway, the hardest habit to break.

"Don't make a fuss cause of me." She called over to Merle who was arranging a sleeping bag on the ground then motioned for Daryl to lay her on it.

"Who said it was for ya? Maybe I made it for my baby brother –ya know it can't be easy carrying your heavy ass around. The man deserves a break."

She tried to smile but her lips were busted and the pulling made her flinch. At least Merle was acting like himself, she appreciated that. Rick hadn't bothered to make eye contact with her and Daryl seemed distracted.

She knew Michonne knew, she could see it in the pity the other woman had in her eyes. Kat could deal with a lot of things but pity was not one of them. Once everything went back to some resemblance of normal, she figured everything would be fine.

She would just erase that part of her life. It was only a couple of days. People manage to forget a lot more than that, so it shouldn't be too hard. That was what she was going to keep telling herself until it became true.

Reluctantly she took her arms away from Daryl's neck. He had put her on the ground so there was no reason to continue the touch.

"Be right back."

"No!" the demand came out harsher than she had expected and the others were looking at her. Clearing her throat, she tried to repeat what she said in a less desperate way, "I- I mean please stay."

Her eyes were on her hands which were wringing each other so she missed the small nod he made before he sat down beside her. The heat he radiated seemed to be the only solution to the chill that had settled into her bones.

"Come 'ere" he said as he pulled her into his side. Her head against his chest. It was her favorite place to be. The drum beat in his chest was her only barrier from the memories coming back to her. Daryl was her lifeline to this world and she was going to hold onto him.

 **Daryl's POV**

After she had taken a couple of pills for her gunshot wound, it wasn't long before she was back to sleeping. He would be worried about her sleeping so much, but he knew it was probably just her body's way of dealing with the pain and repairing itself.

He needed to find her something to eat and some socks. It was in his head that those were things he could do to take care of her. Bundling up his vest he replaced his arm with the fabric as her pillow. Not really wanting to leave her but he knew that she would need those items and he wanted to be prepared and have them waiting for her.

Rick was sitting on the other side of the room. Walking over to him he slid down the wall to sit next to his friend.

He wanted to say so much but he was never any good with words. It was why he hadn't managed to say much to Kat either. Nothing he could come up with seemed like enough.

"I didn't know what they were." Daryl said while watching Kat's sleeping form

"How'd you wind up with them?"

"I was with Beth. We got out together. I was with her for a while."

"Is she dead?"

"She's just gone." Rick nodded like he understood what he was saying, "-After that, that's when they found me. I mean, I knew they were bad, but they had a code. It was simple. Stupid, but it was something. It was enough."

"And you were alone."

"They said they were looking for some people. Last night they said they spotted them. I was hanging back. I didn't think it was my fight. Kat's scream was the only reason I joined them. That's when I saw it was you five. Right when you saw me. I didn't know what they could do." He had to pause and will the lump in his throat to stop hurting, "-What they had already done."

"It's not on you, Daryl. It's not on you. You being back with us here, now, that's everything. You're my brother and she" he bowed his head toward Kat "-She is my sister. I can't thank either you enough for what y'all did. I know she doesn't care -she just wants to be with you."

Rick went back to looking at the dried blood that had settled under his nails.

"Hey, what you did last night anybody would have done that." Daryl had wanted to do the same damn thing. So he didn't want Rick to feel guilty or like he was a terrible person. It wasn't easy for a good man to kill a man, no matter how much that person deserved it.

"No, not that."

"Something happened. That ain't you."

"Daryl, you saw what I did to Tyreese. It ain't all of it, but that's me. That's why I'm here now. That's why Carl is. When I saw what that man was trying to do to him and what he had already done to Kat, I lost it. All I could think about was that I was in the same house as her and I left her –I could have done something then. Prevented all of this. Something came over me. I want to keep them safe. Us safe. That's all that matters."

Rick was right. They-this family was the only thing that mattered.

 **Kat's POV**

 _A hand around her neck pushing her down._

 _Crying._

 _His eyes._

Sitting up with a gasp her hand shot to the knife that she was still carrying. Taking deep breaths, she had to remind herself that it was just a dream. He was dead. The sweat all over her skin had made her hair and shirt stick to her. Pushing her back against the wall, her head went between her legs.

Calm down. She just needed to calm down.

Wait, shouldn't Daryl be with her? Her hand went back in search of her lifeline but only found the smoothness of her sleeping bag. Her breathing started to come more rapidly again and any ground she had made on calming down quickly crumbled.

"Kat" her name was being called but she could barely hear it through the fog that was panic, "-Kat."

A hand on her shoulder made her whimper and pull away. Tears were falling down her face and she couldn't stop shaking.

Someone grabbed her face and the only thing she could do was shake it violently back and forth. Had Daryl been a dream and she hadn't actually found him? Opening her eye, she saw Michonne sitting in front of her. Recognition set in and she remembered that they were in a bank. Daryl probably went to go to the bathroom or something.

Humiliation and the overwhelming feeling of being pathetic started to set in.

Great –she was having nightmares like a child.

"I'm okay" it was a lie, but she nodded at her friend, careful to avoid eye contact.

"I'm still here. I'm not dead" she muttered to herself. Her knees up to her chin so that she could rest her head.

Once her breathing was back to normal she looked at Michonne. The woman had just stayed there watching her.

"I don't need pity."

"Good because I don't have any." Michonne moved and sat down beside her against the wall. "I was just coming over here to tell you that Merle and Daryl were able to find you a new pair of shoes and even some socks. So foot rot should not be an issue for your precious feet."

It was great news, there was something about having your own pair of shoes that made you feel human.

"How bad do I look?" she asked her friend, "-I know it must be bad. Rick won't look at me and there is the fact that I can't open my left eye."

"Honestly?"

Kat nodded as verification that she wanted to hear the bad news.

"I think it's an improvement." Michonne nudged her good shoulder and Kat smiled an actual smile. She knew because it had been so long since she had smiled that she kept inventory of each one.

They sat there in silence. It was a good type of quiet though. A quiet that friends would share and not feel the need to fill unless it was necessary.

"How is Carl?" Kat asked. She had meant to go check on him before she fell asleep but sleep took over.

"Tough kid. He is more worried about you"

"I'm fine you know."

"I know."

Kat didn't have confidence in the truth of Michonne's words but that was probably because she knew her own were a lie.

Working up the courage to ask a question that had been bothering her since she had seen them running away from that house, she cleared her throat. "Judith?" it was a one-word question but she needed to hear what the answer would be.

Silence. Then she could see Michonne shaking her head.

Kat had figured as much but knowing and speculating were two different things. With not knowing, she still had faith that little baby Judith was out there still. Kat had held out hope that Beth would have gotten her out of the prison.

None of it mattered now –Michonne popped the bubble that surrounded her.

Something nudged her hand, looking down she saw a candy bar being offered to her.

"No thanks. I don't feel like eating."

"Funny thing is," Michonne opened the wrapper and shoved a piece of the candy into her hand, "-Eating has nothing to do with feelings. You have to eat to live. So do it."

"Thanks mom." Kat shoved the chocolate in her mouth and savored how it melted on her tongue. It was probably months old but she had never tasted anything better.

 **Daryl's POV**

He and Merle were trying to catch something to eat in the woods near the road. The sun wasn't even up yet but they've managed to snag a couple of things. A rabbit and a raccoon.

Merle must have decided that the hunt was over because he lit up a cigarette and offered him a drag. Daryl took it and watched as the smoke danced along the air in front of him.

"Ya okay?"

He was slightly shocked that his brother had even bothered asking that question. As a general rule in the Dixon family –If you were still standing you were more than fine.

Handing the cigarette back, "Yeah"

"You sure? Cause you got to be right when you see Kaitlyn again."

"Jesus. When did you become Dr. Phil?" Daryl stood and started to walk away. He could hear his brother cussing as he stood trying to follow him.

"Look man. I don't mean nothin by it, I just know you"

Stopping he turned to look at the man behind him, "What does that mean?"

"It means I know what you're thinkin' in that skull of yours" Merle thumped on the side of his head, "And I know you are blamin' yourself for what happened. News flash baby brother –she don't give a shit bout what you're feelin. That girl in there needs you right now –the Daryl that she knows. Not this distant, who killed my puppy dog Daryl, that we got walking around right now."

"You don't even know"

"Oh I don't do I?" Merle had the nerve to look offended, "Let me ask you somethin and you be honest with me. She tell you what happened to her?"

Daryl shook his head

"No? Well it seems to me that she might not be ready to face what she went through yet. So you need to let on like you don't know any better. When she is ready to talk she will. Till then you stick by her side."

Merle walked off before Daryl could even form a response. He hated that his brother was right. Not because of the fact that Merle was right but because it made him realize that he had been thinking about all the things he should have done. He needed to be focusing on what he needs to do.

Throwing their future breakfast over his shoulder he stamped the cigarette out on the ground and followed after his brother.

 **Kat's POV**

Waking up the next morning to something other than panic was a nice touch. Waking up to Daryl under her face was an even nicer touch.

Testing her left eye, she was relieved that some of the swelling had gone down. It wasn't a hundred percent but she was able to see a small sliver of the world through both her eye lids. Even her shoulder was feeling a lot better –those little pills were wonderful things.

Her face still throbbed and she made a note to avoid any mirrors for a while. She didn't want to see what she looked like right now.

Bringing her hand up she started to play with a button of Daryl's shirt. He wasn't asleep she could tell by his breathing but she wasn't willing to start the day just yet. His hand grabbed hers, stopping her from fiddling with the button, then he raised it to his mouth and gave her fingers a light kiss. It was such a gentle thing that she was stunned it had come from Daryl.

Her hand was still in his but they both rested on his stomach now, rising and falling with each breath he took. His thumb played over the top of her hand.

"Good morning Mr. Dixon"

"Mornin." He kissed the top of her head "Merle should have food ready by now. Want me to bring ya some?"

Lifting her head off of him, "Nah, as much as I love being waited on hand and foot, I shouldn't get too used to it." She pulled herself so that she was sitting up and looking down at the reclined Dixon.

"Hold up" he gave a slight groan as he sat up and reached across himself.

"I think you're getting old, might be time for me to trade in for a newer model."

"I ain't old, just sore." He handed her a box, "Size 9 right?"

"Yes sir." Looking down at the box she could see that it held a very nice pair of running shoes. "These are nice, where did you find them?"

"Couple stores down. They were in the back."

"Thank you."

Of course Daryl just shrugged and started to open the package of socks that he had given her along with the shoes. Then he was taking her newly bandaged feet in his hand. She noticed the gentle way that he was sliding the socks onto her feet. By the way he was handling her, she thought her feet might have turned to glass overnight.

Putting on socks -It was a simple everyday task but somehow Daryl had made it the sweetest thing anyone could have done for her. She knew Daryl Dixon was never going to be the Ryan Gosling –write a letter every day, type guy.

No. He showed how much he loved you in the little things. Things like stealing quick kisses, searching for your favorite CD, or carefully putting on your socks for you. Kat wouldn't have had it any other way, he was the man she had fallen in love with.

When both socks were on her feet he looked up at her, silently asking if she was alright.

She nodded in response. Hoping that he didn't mistake the tears in her eyes as ones of pain she gave him a quick smile and pulled him in for a hug.

Not wanting to weird him out about how him putting socks on her brought her to tears, the hug only lasted a second then she went about putting her shoes on.

* * *

It didn't take her long to realize that walking was going to be a painful task. She didn't want the others to know exactly how much it hurt so she forced her walk and face to remain as neutral as possible –she had been through worse.

"We should ditch the truck a couple of miles from the place. Then we will make it there in a couple of hours."

Taking a plate that Merle offered she asked, "Where are we going?"

Rick turned and actually looked at her and she was relieved that he wasn't planning on continuing the, _let's avoid Kat,_ game.

"Terminus."

Great. She had kind of hoped that Rick would have forgotten about the place but she knew that was a long shot.

"Are you sure we want to go there?" she asked softly, "-I don't know about joining another group. They could be bad news."

"I know, but we aren't going to make it on our own. What if more people from the prison saw the same signs we did? They could be there."

She hadn't thought about that but it made sense. The map that the signs had on them showed that it was a central hub of all the railroad tracks. So if someone else from her family saw them it was a safe bet that they had went toward Terminus as well.

Not wanting the fear, she was feeling to weaken her words, she just nodded her agreement at Rick.

* * *

The truck had been left on the side of the road and it was back to walking along these stupid tracks. She already missed the truck. It was also when she recognized that Daryl no longer had his bike. That was a huge blow -she loved that bike. Probably even more than Daryl or Merle did. There wouldn't be any more drives on the bike for just the two of them to get away. Something about riding on the back of it with her arms around Daryl had been freeing.

At least this time she had company.

She and Carl were bringing up the rear and Daryl kept glancing back at them. It wasn't like she was going to disappear but she knew he was worried about her. It was one of those little things that he did. She appreciated it and managed to smile at him each time he looked back. Her feet were killing her but there wasn't time for a break and she wasn't going to ask for one.

"How ya doin kiddo?" it was a stupid question but Kat wanted to pretend that they were just taking a stroll in the woods. Not possibly walking into another group like the Governor, or worse the claimers.

His eyes stayed focused on the ground but he shrugged.

"Come on talk to me." When her silent walking partner didn't respond she tried a new approach. Nudging his shoulder "I might have stolen one of Merle's candy bars if you want to split it with me, I'll share."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself" unwrapping the candy bar she made a show out of smelling it before she took a bite.

After having to reassure Daryl that she was still there, with another smile Carl decided to finally talk.

"Do you think Judith and Cora are in heaven together?"

The thought of both of the girls who had made such a huge impact on her life in heaven made her smile and tear up.

"Don't know bud but I hope so. Cora would have been a great big sister -loving on Judith. She was always pretending wither her baby dolls. I imagine if they are up there your mom is taking care of both of them for us."

Talk of her daughter made her remember the broken promise she gave her little girl. It had been the last connection she had of her baby. The loss of a simple necklace and then she was left with nothing but memories. You can't hold memories.

"You're right." He kept his head down but she knew he wasn't done talking, "I don't want to disappoint you guys."

"What? Why would you think you would disappoint us?" she continued to walk even though his comment had caught her off guard.

"You, Michonne, Daryl, Merle, and my dad -you guys are the toughest people I know. You didn't see what my dad did to that guy; but I know he did it for me."

He was right she didn't see what Rick had done but she did remember the sickening sound and how heavy the blood smelled in the air the next morning. She could only imagine what had happened while she was unconscious.

"You don't ever have to be afraid of us. Sometimes we have to do things. Things we wouldn't normally do, so that we can survive. I didn't see what your father did but I know that if it meant protecting you I would do the same thing with no problem."

"You guys don't scare me. I'm afraid I'll disappoint y'all because I would have done the same thing. Probably more." He stopped and turned toward her, "When my mom was dying she told me, 'You gotta do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So, if it feels wrong don't do it', I know she would have thought what happened the other night was wrong but I don't. You guys don't want me to make those decisions but I'm going too sooner or later. In this world –no one gets to be a kid. The problem is, when I make those decisions, I don't think y'all will look at me the same."

She was left standing in the spot that Carl had stopped her in. She had not seen his words coming, and it was just yesterday that she was saying how much he still looked like a kid. Unfortunately, this world had taken that from him. Sadness crept in at the thought of Carl having to do any of the things she had been forced to do in order to survive. Sometimes she viewed herself as a monster. Only able to close her eyes at night because she could justify some of the things she had done by saying, ' _I did it for my family_ ' or ' _I_ _did_ _it_ _to_ _survive_ '. She had wanted to protect Carl and Judith from those things as long as she could but she wondered if what he said was true.

Would she look at him different if he made some of the decisions she had? She didn't think she would be disappointed in him but she would be forced to view him as something altered.

An involuntary jump coursed through her when a hand fell on her shoulder and someone asked, "Ya alright?"

Luckily it was just Daryl and she planned on brushing off just how jumpy she was, "Oh yeah just lost in thought for a second."

His eyes stayed on her and she knew he was measuring her, then he nodded and jerked his head. "Come on. We are going the rest of the way through the woods."

Daryl's POV

He could tell that she was struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. The way her feet had looked, he was surprised she had gone this far; and yet she still didn't complain.

Merle was scouting ahead and the others were walking at a steady pace. He figured now was as good a time as any to tell her the plan. She was going to be pissed.

Slowing down he waited for her to catch up, then he adjusted his crossbow so that it was in the front of his body. Hanging down from around his neck.

"You don't have to wait for me you know." She already sounded annoyed with him. This was not going to go over well.

"Jump on" his back was toward her and his knees were slightly bent. After waiting for her weight to jump on his back and nothing happened he looked around. He was met with Kat staring at him with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Seriously? A piggy back ride?"

"Yep. Now c'mon."

Her sigh told him that he had won and that if she was willing to take the ride then her feet were really hurting her. They should have waited another day but everyone was eager to get to Terminus. It wasn't long before she had her arms around his neck and his hands came up and grabbed her beneath her knees to steady her.

"You don't have to do this" she was so close to his ear that her breath sent a chill down his spine. "-But I am enjoying it. I haven't had a piggy back ride since I was a kid. We should do this more often."

He had to smirk at the playfulness she was still managing to have. He had seen the brief look of panic in her eyes when he had touched her shoulder earlier. She was trying so hard to be the Kat he knew her to be and he loved seeing the glimpses of her personality he had fallen in love with. It was how he knew that she wasn't too far gone. His Kat was still in there.

"What's the plan?" she asked him

"You aren't going in. At least not right away."

"What?"

"We think it might be best if you stay outside this place."

"Put me down Daryl Dixon" she was already jumping off of him before he was even able to stop "-I know you are not suggesting that we spilt up? Cause that always works out so well."

"It's just till we know it's not a trap."

"I don't give a fuck. I fought like hell to get back to you people and you want to leave me on the sidelines?"

Patience was not one of his strong suits but he had managed to gather some while he spoke to her, "Look. You are hurt, do you think you would be able to run? I don't. Then I will be more focused on getting you out if something goes bad. This way you are safe and I can focus on other things. We plan on leaving a bag of weapons outside with you –so if shit does go down you will be our backup plan."

He knew that if shit went down and he, Rick, Merle, Michonne, and Carl couldn't handle it then there was a very slim chance that Kat, the one-woman army, could do any different. He just wanted to make sure she remained safe. The only way to get her to agree to stay behind was telling her she was needed elsewhere.

It took a couple of minutes but he could tell she was thinking it through. When she twirled her finger at him and said, "Turn around steed, you have a lot of ground to cover." He knew it had worked. She always did what was best for the group.

 **Kat's POV**

A fence surrounded this place, Terminus, and when they got close enough to it a familiar bird call sounded out.

It was Merle's. He and Daryl had taught her what to listen for while they had taken her hunting. She didn't have her own bird call. They had tried to teach her something but the best she could do was, "Caw-Caw", and that was not a sound heard in nature.

Daryl bent down so that her feet were touching the ground and he responded with his own call, letting Merle know they were not being followed or under threat. Then it wasn't long before Merle magically appeared behind some trees.

For a moment she had a bit of jealousy toward him. She was a klutz with the grace of a cat trying to rollerblade; and here he was a good fifty pounds heavier than her and he could Houdini himself out of thin air. Between him and Michonne they were almost a gang of magicians.

Daryl picked her back up and walked the rest of the way toward the chain-link fence. Sure enough there was a train depot and Terminus was painted on the side of it. They had approached from the back and there didn't seem to be anyone walking around in the courtyard.

That alone immediately put her on guard.

"Been watching for a couple of hours. No one has gone in or out. The other side seems to be the main courtyard; people are over there. They do have a couple of men with guns on the roof on the other side as well." Merle gave his report then looked toward Rick.

"Alright" he nodded "be on guard. We don't know who these people are."

Putting all but a few of their weapons in a bag, Rick handed it to her. Then he motioned for her to follow him, and Kat did. She was reluctant in following through with this whole plan, but Daryl was right she was in no shape to fight right now.

"You good?" he asked her

"Yeah Rick. I'm peachy" she whispered, "Just letting my family go into the unknown, while I sit back and watch." It was snarkier than she had intended it to be but she was still a little pissed at being in this position.

"What you did for Carl I-I can't thank you enough. I just wish— "

Kat cut him off "What I did was because Carl needed me, as for the rest of what you were going to say –That stuff didn't happen. There is no need to apologize for things that didn't happen."

She was going to stick by her plan to forget those couple of days. Even though she knew they would eventually catch up to her.

"I'll hang back because it is what is needed. But know this –if I sense any type of trouble I am coming in after you idiots." She reached out and gave Rick a hug, it was the first time she had been able to since the reunion. He returned her hug and pulled her head into his chest, she knew he still wanted to apologize to her. But as far as she was concerned he had done nothing wrong -his main focus was and should be Carl. She was going to make sure he understood that the next time they met up and that would hopefully be inside Terminus.

She watched as Rick jumped over the fence. Then Merle. Then Michonne. Then Carl. Then it was Daryl's turn but he seemed hesitant, so she gave him a smile and waved at him. He would be more useful over the fence if Terminus turned out to be the shit hole she was dreading it was. Nodding once in her direction, he was the last to jump over the barrier.

She didn't tell any of them goodbye. Call it a superstition, but the last few times they had been separated no one had said their goodbyes and they always managed to find each other. Goodbyes weren't allowed in this group -it was now an unspoken tradition. You just loved the people when you had them, like it was their last day on earth.

Kat kept her eyes on them until they went into a building then she was only able to pray.

 **Daryl's POV**

Once again he was forced to leave Kat behind. Except this time had been more of a choice rather than forced. His mind kept wandering to everything that could go wrong while they were separated; he needed to keep his mind on what was going on now. But as he was navigating his way through the abandoned side of Terminus, he was second guessing his decision not to say behind with her.

Surprisingly it had been Merles idea and suggestion to leave her behind.

"She will be fine little brother" had been the only assurance he was able to offer him.

Even now taking lead and walking into a building his mind was partially with her. The sound of someone's voice echoing through the building was the only thing that brought his full attention to the task at hand.

Crossbow raised, he followed the direction the voice was coming from.

A woman was saying in a very warm but mechanical tone, "Terminus- those who arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all lines intersect. There are maps at the crossings to help guide you with your journey. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus, sanctuary for all. Community for all."

The woman was talking into a microphone and he guessed that was how they were able to hear the broadcast on the radio. The one on their trip to the animal hospital, which felt like it took place years ago.

There were people scattered about everywhere. Making maps like the ones he had seen on the signs on the side of the tracks.

Rick walked right passed him and decided to make an introduction, "Hello." Was all he said but it got the attention of everyone in the room.

 **Rick's POV**

"Hello" he said to the group of people. Everyone stopped what they were doing turning their eyes on them. What surprised him most was that no one drew a weapon on them -in fact it looked like none of the strangers before him was even armed. They had just walked into their home -guns raised and these people didn't react at all.

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." A man said as he tossed down a paintbrush. He started to walk toward them. "You here to rob us?"

"No." Rick called out from across the warehouse. His voice echoing in the room, "We wanted to see you before you saw us." That had been the plan anyway but he wasn't sure that was still the case.

"Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet." Clearing his throat, the man made a show out of the introduction by throwing up his hands, "Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit."

He could only imagine what they looked like through a stranger's eyes. He hadn't looked in a mirror but his face had the tightness of blood dried on his skin. Plus, Daryl had been beat to hell -the evidence clear on his face. The combo of bruises, dirt, and dried blood -you have the makings of a deranged hobo.

"We have. Rick." He introduced himself, "That's Carl, Daryl, Merle, Michonne." Going down the line as he introduced each of them. Keeping his eyes on Gareth -he couldn't get a read on him.

"You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you're here for?"

"Yes."

"Good. You found it. Hey, Alex." Gareth called back behind him and an equally squirrely looking man steeped forward, "This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, ask you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you."

Everyone turned to him. He was back to being the leader whether he liked it or not. His vacation was over as soon as the Governor had rolled up to their gates.

"All right." He nodded to the only people he trusted in the room.

"I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, I do." Rick agreed as he bent down to drop his gun. Carl did the same. Michonne dropped her sword and Daryl laid his crossbow and hunting knife down at his own feet. The only one still armed was Merle and that was because he couldn't take off his arm very easily.

The squirrely guy, Alex, decided to pat Daryl down first. Rick watched as Daryl raised his arms in the air. "I'd hate to see the other guy." Alex said to the scowling Dixon.

"You would." Rick spoke up from beside him.

Alex went to pat down Carl and when the strangers' hands touched his son, it took a lot for him not to react. He watched his son and was proud that his face remained neutral even though Rick knew the stranger's hands must have bothered him.

"They deserve it?"

"Yes." Carl coldly responded to the man. Surprising Rick again.

Carl hadn't even looked at him since the night those men had come into their camp. He had thought his son was terrified of how violently he reacted. Rick had even scared himself when he first saw what he had done to that one man. Then he realized that because of his actions his family was alive. He had killed people before but it was always in an impersonal way -Gunshots. He never had to have blood on his hands and after that night he wasn't sure he was going to be able to clean that blood off. The stains meant nothing though if they meant he was standing here with his son.

"Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions." Gareth said as Alex finished up patting everyone down. Rick hadn't missed that the pat down did not include Michonne. He only bent down and picked her sword up then handed it to her.

When Alex handed him his own gun he knew something wasn't right. No questions were asked about what type of people they were. In fact, no questions at all were asked of them. There was no way that a place that offers sanctuary and promotes it so freely hasn't come across some unsavory types. Everyone wanted what someone else had, especially now in this world. Something was definitely going on here, more than what they were seeing.

Once everyone had their weapons back Alex started to walk, "Follow me."

Walking out of the warehouse Merle decided that he had been quiet long enough; and honestly Rick had been impressed with the amount of time it took him to speak up, "How long this place been here?" he asked while he followed closely to Alex. Rick took up the rear as he watched everything they passed by.

"Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow a path. Some folks were heading to the coast, others out west or up north, but they all wound up here."

Rick listened to the man as he looked around the place. They must be in the courtyard now but it was empty for the most part. He wondered if it was because word got out that new visitors had arrived. There were several raised garden beds and the plants seemed to be doing well -so this place at least had food.

Alex stopped them in front of a woman not much older than he was. "Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." She said while she rotated the meat she was cooking on a grill.

"Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Alex asked the woman and she smiled and grabbed some plates.

"Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?" Michonne asked Alex but Rick was mainly focused on his surroundings. Merle had said that this was the side that should have people. Yet he only counted about four people from Terminus in this courtyard.

"The more people become a part of us, we get stronger. That's why we put up the signs, invite people in. It's how we survive." Alex offered a plate of meat to Carl and Michonne, "-Here".

He continued to scan the yard and his eyes landed on a familiar poncho- he knew it so well because it had been Daryl's. Kat had hated the thing, complaining often that it was too scratchy. A man to his left was wearing riot gear -which could mean nothing but it had the white stamp of their prison on the back.

Daryl was standing beside him and he could tell his friend and Merle had both seen other things that put up red flags.

The three gave a small nod to each other; then Rick turned his attention back to Alex. Something silver hanging out of the man's pocket caught his eye. He walked forward slapping the next plate of meat that Alex was going to hand to them. It didn't take much effort but he managed to put his arm around Alex's neck and point his own gun at the man's temple.

Reaching down Rick pulled the silver item out of the guy's pocket. Opening up the pocket watch with one hand he confirmed it was Glen's.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" he growled into Alex's ear. Pressing the barrel of his gun harder into the man's temple.

"Now -Now folks lets calm down. Don't want ole Alex here to get shot do you?" Merle said to the two people on the other side of the courtyard that were walking toward them.

Alex was taking his time on answering Rick's question. You would think that a gun to your head would seem a lot more dangerous then answering a simple question. Hershel had given that watch to Glen and there was no way that Glen would have just given it away. Which meant that the squirrelly Alex must have taken it.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick asked again and made sure to tighten his arm around the man's neck. Killing this man would be no problem, the only reason the man was still living was because he was leverage. Their only way of getting out and preventing them from being shot right now.

"You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun." The other man tried to bargain with him.

"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim? Where'd you get the watch? - Where'd you get the watch?!"

Rick backed up so that he was against a wall, the rest of the group surrounded him in a semi-circle. Merle had his gun pointed at the sniper and Daryl and Carl were covering the men on the left of the courtyard. Michonne was in the center standing close to his son. She was only good for hand to hand at the moment, she didn't bring a gun inside.

The man dressed in the familiar riot gear stepped toward them and Daryl jerked his crossbow at the man, "Nuh uh step on back" he shouted.

"Don't do anything! I have this! You just put it down. You put it down!" Alex yelled at his own men and Rick watched as everyone started to lower their own weapons. Then he went back to trying to bargain with Rick again, "You want to listen to me. There's a lot of us."

"Where did you get the watch?" he was really starting to lose his patience. More of his family had been here and he wanted confirmation from this asshole so that he could kill them with a clean conscience.

"I'd answer him boy. He's got an itchy trigger finger." Merle said over his shoulder but kept his gun on the man on the roof.

"I got it off of a dead one. I didn't think he'd need it."

"What about the riot gear? The poncho?"

"Got the riot gear off a dead cop." Gareth said. He had managed to come out of the right side but still kept his distance, "Found the poncho on a clothesline."

Rick knew it was bullshit. It was not a coincidence that three objects from people at the prison made their way here without at least someone from his extended family bringing them. Either these people had killed someone from the prison who came here or they were still in this place.

"You don't trust us anymore Rick, what do you want?" Gareth asked and that was when he knew Gareth was the leader of Terminus. If you aren't the leader you don't have the power to negotiate.

"Where are our people?" Rick watched Gareth -he was holding one palm up.

"You didn't answer the question.", then his palm closed into a fist. Rick spun around and kept Alex's body in front of him. The sound of gunshots started and Rick dropped the now dead weight of his hostage.

Then it was chaos. More gunshots. Shouting. Rick stood close to Carl as he fired his gun. Then he started to run following the backs of the rest of his group but making sure his son was in front of him. He could hear the people of Terminus communicating to each other through hand held radios.

When they made it to the end of an alleyway Daryl had to stop short as bullets hit the ground at his feet.

"Come on!" Merle shouted then they were turning around and trying a different exit strategy. It wasn't long before the same thing happened and more bullets were raising dust as they hit the concrete at their feet. The bullets were landing in such a way that he knew the shooters were forcing them to go in the direction they wanted.

A warehouse was the only option of escaping the gunfire. As soon as they entered the building the door on the furthest side closed shut. Looking around he saw only one other door -he knew that it was what they wanted them to use but it was also their only option.

"Come on, this way." He yelled as he pushed open a door that had a white 'A' painted on it. The only good news was that it led outside but he could tell immediately that this had been done before. The walls and ground were riddled with gunshots. Not to mention the very obvious signs of dried blood on the concrete floor.

Ignoring everything he just ran.

Merle brought his attention to a pile of bones, and what was quite clearly a human skull. There was no telling what these sick fucks did but he didn't want to stick around and find out.

Having to make another detour because of a shower of gunfire he could hear people banging from the inside of metal cargo holders. Their cries for help were heard but he couldn't do anything at the moment.

"What the hell?" Merle said from behind him.

"Keep going." Rick pushed as they made their way inside another building. Once again it was their only option so he knew it did not hold any type of safety.

The door opened up to a room lit only with candles. Religious icons were everywhere and the names of people were written on the ground.

"What the hell is this place?" Daryl asked as Rick read the writing on the wall, _'Never Again, Never Trust, We First, Always'_

"These people, I don't think they're trying to kill us." Michonne said, voicing what everyone already knew.

"No, they were aiming at our feet." They were being corralled and he was not sure what their options were. They have had worse odds but he still couldn't help the feeling of impossibility that set in.

They knew they had to leave this room but Rick also knew that the chances of them making it to the other side of the fence was either very slim or not possible. He stood at the only other door in the room. He gave a quick nod to everyone, making sure they were ready. Then he opened it and Merle was the first one out the door. Daryl followed close behind him. Rick waited until everyone was out of the room and brought up the rear.

They could see the fence but he wasn't surprised when a group of men stood up from the other side and pointed guns at them. He knew it was coming but he was still pissed at the fact they were in this position. They were completely surrounded -even had people on the roof pointing guns at them.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" No one moved. "-Now!"

Rick kept his eyes on his son. Carl looked terrified and Rick never wanted to see that look on his sons face again. His only options were getting shot now or bide their time and plan another escape. Dropping his weapon Rick nodded at Carl, hoping to let his son know that everything would be alright. Then the sound of metal hitting the concrete sounded all around him; as his group followed his lead.

"Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go." Gareth called out from atop a roof. Rick didn't move and he didn't take his eyes off of his son either, "-You do what we say, the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway."

He was hesitant but Rick followed the directions he was given. His face showed no emotions his only thought was figuring a way out of this mess. Stopping in front of a red caboose he waited at the door.

"Now the archer."

Daryl followed after him and if Rick didn't know the man, he would say that Daryl didn't care that they were being herded into a box. His jaw was set and his eyes gave nothing away.

"Now Freddy Krueger, why don't you remove your hand there then follow suit."

He watched as Merle removed the straps that kept his blade on his arm. Then he was beside him and Rick knew Merle was nervous. He knew because Merle hadn't come up with a lighthearted joke about how fucked they were.

"Samurai, you're up."

Where Merle was nervous he could tell by Michonne's face that she was pissed. Her eyes were hard and he imagined she was thinking of several ways to kill the man who was making her go into a train car.

"Stand at the door, ringleader, archer, Krueger, samurai, in that order."

"My son." Rick called out. Carl was left standing alone in the spot he had left him.

"Go, kid."

He had to give it to Carl, his son walked toward them like he was taking a stroll in the park. He knew that Carl wouldn't run into his arms but in this situation -No one would have blamed him if he decided to pick up his pace.

"Ringleader, open the door and go in." Gareth called out when Carl was about half way to them.

"I'll go in with him."

"Don't make us kill him now."

That was the second time that this asshole had threated to kill his son. He was going to go into the train car then he was going to find a way to escape and kill that man.

The sound of the door opening was loud and ominous. He knew that if they went into that thing there was a very good chance they were not leaving it on living terms, despite the promise he just made about killing Gareth. Rick entered the dark caboose and then Daryl walked up the steps and followed in after him. As soon as he was in the damp musty box Daryl started testing the floors and the walls around him.

Once Carl was in their new prison the sound of the door shutting and the absence of light told him that he had very little time before either someone came to kill them or Kat decided that she needed to join them. Neither of those options were sitting well with him.

Judging by Daryl's pacing and the growls he was making he had also come to that conclusion. There was no way that Kat hadn't heard the gunshots and he knew it was only a matter of time before she found her way in this place. As much as he hated leaving her outside he was glad he did. She would never admit it but she had been weak and they always use the weak ones as leverage. He was now kicking himself for bringing Carl in -but he just couldn't leave his sons side.

"Rick?" the sound of Glen's voice made him stop trying to pull a floorboard up from the ground. Turning around he not only saw the familiar face of Glen but Maggie, Sasha, and Bob as well.

"You're here."

Then the faces of several people he didn't know stepped forward as well. His eyes landing on a woman he knew for a fact was with the Governor that last day back at the prison. Merle saw it as well because he started to walk forward.

Maggie stopped him, "They're our friends. They helped save us."

"Yeah I can see that." Merle said as he threw his hand up in the air "-They did a grade A job at it too."

Ignoring his brother's sarcasm, Daryl nodded, "Then they're friends of ours."

"For however long that'll be." A tall man who looked like a ginger G.I. Joe said from the back of the train car.

"No." Rick said and it was said in a voice that he had never heard from his mouth before. "-They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out."

"Find out what?" Ginger Joe asked

"They're fucking with the wrong people." He was going to find a way out of this wooden box with his family in tow. Even if he couldn't, Kat was still on the other side and he hoped it didn't come down to her but if anyone could do it she would find a way. There has never been a more determined person.

 **Kat's POV**

The idiots. She should just leave them.

Once again she was standing solo trying to figure out what the hell to do. It had been a lot of gunfire coming from inside the fences of Terminus.

Several options were going through her head as the cause of that gunfire.

Either a group of rouge bandits tried to take Terminus while her group was in there. Merle smarted off to the wrong person and started world war III. A heard of walkers came to the fence. Or the most likely -Terminus was not the sanctuary it was promised to be.

Her first instinct was to run in there and demand answers but of course she wasn't even sure if her family was in danger. All she had to go on was gunshots, which could mean a lot of things. Merle had told her several times when they had been training that there was no place for emotions in a fight. Emotions made you stupid and reckless.

Taking several deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. She would stay put and give them an hour, if by then she hadn't heard anything from them then she would react.

Dropping the bag, she quickly loaded herself up with as many guns as she could. Hopefully she was being paranoid and this Rambo routine wouldn't be needed. The weight of the guns was heavy on her small body but she had decided it was better to be over prepared than under. Kneeling down she waited for any sign that her family was okay.

 **Daryl's POV**

He didn't know how cattle did it, with all of them stuffed into the train car it was hot and stuffy. While everyone was busy making primitive weapons out of whatever they could find he watched through a small gap in the wooden boards.

He could hear voices occasionally coming from outside the train car but still hasn't seen anyone.

If they ever got out of this shitstorm then Kat was going to kill them. He wasn't sure if he was happy or pissed at himself for leaving her outside the fence. She wasn't in the middle of it but it also meant that he should be expecting her at any minute. She was not the type to tuck tail and run when the people she loved were in danger. They had to get out and back to her before she decided to march up to the front door and demand to see them.

"She's gonna be pissed when we get out of this." Merle said as he came to stand beside him.

"If we get out of this." You would think he would have a little more hope after everything they had been through and survived. He just didn't have it in him.

"Now Daryl, that sounds an awful lot like giving up. You gonna just roll over and let em have ya?" Daryl didn't answer his brother, "-Didn't think so. Now gather your balls and think of how you are going to apologize to her when we see her again. You shouldn't have left her behind -What were you thinking?"

Daryl glared at his idiot brother. He knew damn well that it had been his own idea. Smiling, Merle shoved a thick piece of wood into his hand. It had been sharpened at the end and resembled a stake used for killing vampires.

Looking back, he saw everyone working hard on making their own weapons. It was amazing how resourceful you could get when your life depended on it. Maggie and Glen were in the corner working on some kind of spike thing made out of wires found throughout the car. He was glad that the two had found each other. Maggie and Glen had told them about how they came to be with the new people they were sharing the car with.

He hadn't told Maggie or Kat yet about Beth but he knew he would have to as soon as they were out of hot water. All he could say was that she wasn't dead -he wouldn't say that unless he knew for certain. The thing about this world is unless you see a body, assume they are alive.

Hearing more voices, he turned his head back toward the gap. He saw a group of four walking toward them.

"All right, got four of them pricks coming our way" he warned.

Everyone in the car stood up and prepared for the fight that was coming. Weapons made of wood, zippers, belts, and small wires were at the ready.

"Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first. Then their throats." Rick instructed and made sure Michonne had Carl up against the furthest wall.

"Put your backs to the wall at either end of the car. Now!" came a voice from the front end of the caboose. Everyone remained unmoving keeping their focus on the door they had entered through.

The sound of footsteps on the roof were heard right before sunlight shone in from above. Then a familiar metal can landed in the car. A smoke grenade.

"Move!" the man named Abraham shouted. Blinding light and a deafening sound. Then the sounds of coughing as the small space was filled with smoke.

He couldn't see who was in front of him or beside him. Not wanting to strike against one of his own he was left vulnerable. It wasn't until someone punched him in the stomach that he knew that it was someone from Terminus. Bent over from the punch he was led outside, as soon as he was able to breathe the fresh air and see what was happening he raised up and swung his arm out. Connecting his fist with the face of the asshole who had punched him.

Rick, Glen, and Bob were already out of the car or were being carried out. Before he could continue the fight he had started something hard hit him across his head. Dropping to his knees, he refused to lose consciousness but he was swimming in the black at the edge of his vision.

He could hear Merle yelling for him but his hands were bound behind his back and something was tied around his head. The blackness preventing him to fight back, it was taking everything he had not to close his eyes and let it consume him.

 **Kat's POV**

The wait was killing her. An hour had gone and passed and there was still no sign of her family. Someone would have come and got her by now if they were able -which meant that they were unable to do so.

The only way that was possible was if they were dead or taken. Either way she was going to find out because if they were dead there was no way she was going keep going in this word alone, not this time.

The sounds of leaves crunching under the weight of footsteps put her on alert. Grabbing the knife that was at her leg, she ducked down behind a tree. Then she waited for the person to reveal themselves. She knew it was a living person and not a walker because the footsteps were even and it was obvious they were trying to be quiet. It wasn't Daryl or Merle because they would have called out to her with one of their birdcalls.

"10-minute count. Do you see anything yet Martin?" The crackling sound of someone talking through a handheld filled the silence.

"Nada" a man responded and he was closer than she had thought.

"Hurry it up, we need to set those fireworks off so forget the girl for now. There is a group of cold bodies coming our way so if you are caught outside you are own your own."

"You don't have to tell me. I wipe my own ass. Alex didn't get it. See, I knew the bitch with the sword was bad news. Chick looked like a weapon with a weapon. Yeah, I told Albert I want the kid's hat after they bleed him out."

A chill passed through her as she listened and waited for the man to walk past her position. Then she quietly stepped out and held a pistol to the back of the guy's head.

"Keep your finger off the button and drop it." She hissed at the man, watching the back of his head. All she was able to see was that he was wearing a baseball hat. His hands came up in a surrendering motion.

"They're only doing eight before public face." The woman said through the radio. She was going to be left unanswered.

"Listen, you don't have to do this. Whatever you want, we got a place where everyone's welcome"

"Right. I'm friends with the bitch with the sword and the kid in the hat. Do you 'bleed out' everyone who is welcome?" She saw his shoulders drop.

"Look I was sent out here to find you, Rick asked for you."

"Not likely" she said as she brought the knife she had in her other hand up, and then quickly drew it across his neck. He dropped to the ground as his warm blood coated her hand. Wiping her hand and knife off on the back of the dying man's shirt she grabbed the bag he was carrying and turned around.

She saw a face that she thought she would never see again. "Carol" she whispered to the woman standing in the woods and watching her.

Carols eyes went to the body lying motionless on the ground. Kat took a second to realize how cold she must look. She had just killed this man and she honestly felt nothing. It probably helped that he was talking about killing Carl and knew that Michonne and Rick were inside that fence. Like she had said if they were able to come and get her, they would have by now.

Brushing all those thoughts aside she smiled at the friend she had thought she lost. Walking forward she reached Carol and brought her in for a hug.

"You look good."

"Well you look like shit" her friend said and brought her hand up to brush it against her face. Kat flinched slightly as the throb ebbed out from the spot she touched.

"Well we can't all have that apocalyptic glow Carol." Kat turned around and started to rummage through the bag she had taken from the man. "They have them."

"I know. I just saw them take Rick, Daryl, Bob and Glen. They were being tied up. I saw this guy" jerking her head toward the guy Kat had killed, "- and decided to follow him. There is a heard headed right toward Terminus. What are you going to do?"

So others from the prison were in there. At least Bob and Glen, maybe more.

"We are going to kill people." Nothing but a lot of fireworks were in the bag. She paused and corrected what she just said, "I mean you don't have to. I can go solo."

"It'll be just like old times. Kat and Carol at it again."

Kat smiled for a second at her friend's willingness to help her, "I've only had them back for a matter of hours and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose them again."

Carol nodded at her and Kat didn't see an ounce of revulsion or fear in the woman's eyes. Carol understood what had to be done and she was willing to help. She was just glad that Carol wasn't holding a grudge against Rick. They didn't have much time and when a lone walker walked up to them Kat motioned for her friend to take care of it. A plan quickly forming in her head, she knew what she had to do.

After Carol killed the walker Kat took the oversized shirt off the corpse. Using her own knife, she opened the stomach and shoved the shirt inside. She had done this once before and when she did it the first time she started to forget she was alive. Not this time -she was aware of her state of living and it was hinged on the survival of her family.

Carol shoved her own poncho inside the stomach of the walker after Kat put her new shirt on. It was heavy with the thick blood. The smell wasn't as bad as she remembered -she must be getting used to wearing walker blood. Rubbing a little on her face she decided she didn't need to coat herself like she did back on the road.

The women were fully camouflaged. The sounds of walkers were not that far off and she was actually thankful to hear them -the dead were going to be on their side today.

"We still need a distraction, something big to draw Terminus out and the walkers in."

Carol walked over to the fence and looked in. Kat watched as she picked up her gun and a bottle rocket from the bag.

"There is a propane tank, if we hit it, might make the distraction we need."

Kat wasn't sure if you could even fire a bottle rocket out of the barrel of the gun but it was their best shot right now. The firework would make the noise they needed and if they fired it at the tank, then that was sure as hell going to be loud enough to rattle a few buildings.

She just hoped that the tank wasn't empty.

Kat took the gun with the firework and let Carol take care of the sharpshooting. Her eye was still swollen a good bit and didn't want to waste ammo trying to account for the change in her vision.

Lining up the shot it only took Carol three tries before Kat saw the tank release the gas -telling her that she had hit it.

Pulling out the lighter she had taken back when she was in that closest, Kat lit the bottle rocket. Holding the gun through the chain link and toward Terminus. The green fuse disappearing and once it shot out of the gun, both Kat and Carol ducked down and covered their ears.

When the bottle rocket hit the propane tank, the heat from the explosion was almost unbearable. It was guaranteed to get the attention of everyone inside Terminus and every walker within a ten-mile radius.

Standing up, both her and Carol made their way toward the herd of walkers that was approaching the now busted gate of Terminus.

 **Daryl's POV**

Proud that he had not passed out but still not feeling any better about the position they were in. He was able to catch flashes of what was going on around him as he was taken to the room he was in now.

The sound of a power saw started up. A man in the corner was dressed as a butcher then the nauseating sound of the saw cutting into flesh and bone. The smell of blood was strong in this room.

Fighting against the two assholes shoving him didn't do much, they had the upper hand. Once he was beside Rick one of the men kicked the backside of his knee, forcing him to kneel. He landed in front of what looked like a trough. The metal so shiny he could see his reflection looking back at him. He fought until one of the men zipped tied his feet together.

The soundtrack of the predominantly empty warehouse was the power saw still cutting into a dead man with the background music of the men struggling. Looking to his right was Rick and Glen was on his left -panic was definitely starting to set in.

Looking down the line he saw four other men that he didn't know. Briefly making eye contact with a younger kid on the furthest side, he had to look away. The fear on the kids face was probably echoed in his own. Especially when a man started sharpening a knife next to them and another was swinging a metal baseball bat behind them.

He needed to calm his breathing but with each 'shiing' of the knife being sharpened he thought of never seeing Kat again. He just hoped she stayed the hell away from this place. She would be fine on her own.

"Alright" the man with the bat said then walked down the line to the younger kid.

Daryl watched as both men stood behind the guy. With one swing of his Louisville Slugger the kid fell forward, only to be brought back up by his hair. Then the second man slit his throat, blood erupted from his neck and he fell forward for a final time. His head hanging over the edge of the trough and blood pooling below him.

Daryl looked away as the men started their way down the line. He wasn't sure what was worse being the first guy or the last. At least the kid didn't know what was coming. The hollow sound of the bat hitting the back of skulls, a knife slicing, and blood pouring echoed in his ears.

Looking straight ahead he did something he hadn't done since he was a kid -prayed.

Prayed that he saw Kat again. Prayed that she would be alright. Prayed that she would continue to live.

The line of black blood was making its way into his vision as it slowly crept down the smooth metal toward a drain. Then it was obscuring his reflection.

Gareth walked into the room, "Hey, guys. What were your shot counts?"

"38." The bat wielding man said before another thud echoed in the room. Then the slice of the knife and the sound of more blood pooling in the trough.

Glen was next, Daryl couldn't watch his friend -his family being butchered.

"Hey! Your shot count?" Gareth interrupted the killing flow of the men.

"Crap, man, I'm sorry. It was my first roundup."

"After you're done here, go back to your point and count the shells. Kaylee won't be gathering them until tomorrow."

As Gareth wrote something in his notebook, the muffled sound of Bob sounded out, "Hey. Hey, let me talk to you."

The leader ignored the pleas and took a step forward, "Four from A, and four from D?"

"Yeah"

"Hey, let me talk to you for a minute." Bob continued to beg, "Let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute." His words were clear even with the rag in his mouth.

Finally, Gareth walked forward and pulled the gag out of Bob's mouth.

"What?" he asked

"Don't do this. We can fix this."

"No, you can't."

"You don't have to do this. We told you there's a way out of all this. You just have to take a chance. We have a man who knows how to stop it. He has a cure. We just have to get him to Washington. You don't have to do this, man. We can put the world back to how it was."

"Can't go back, Bob." Gareth started to shove the rag back into Bob's mouth.

"We can! You don't have to do this!" Bob said as his words were once again muffled.

Daryl watched as Gareth knelt down across the trough and pulled Ricks gag out of his mouth, "We saw you go into the woods with a bag and another person but you came out of the woods with neither. Had to pull my spotters back before we could find the girl or the bag. The girl looked pretty banged up so we aren't worried about her, we will find her soon. I am just curious what was in the bag? You hid them, right? In case things went bad? Smart. I admire your sense of protectiveness. Still, we'll find her. Actually she might already be dead, it's too dangerous to go out there right now. Maybe a cold body already got her." He shrugged showing that he didn't care if Kat was alive or dead.

Daryl at the image Gareth had put in his head. Kat could very well already be dead but something told him she wasn't. Beth had told him that he was going to be the last one standing but she had been wrong. That would be Kat.

Gareth reached forward and pulled Bob closer to him, his knife pressed up against the man's eye, "What was in it? I'm curious. And it was a big bag." Rick stared at the man, revealing nothing. "You really gonna let me do this?"

Rick finally spoke when Gareth started to push the knife into Bob's cheek, "Well, let me take you out there. I'll show you because you are not going to find her unless she wants you to."

"Not gonna happen. This might." The threat to Bob still visible.

"There's guns in it. AK-47. .44 Magnum. Automatic weapons. Night scope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm gonna use to kill you." Daryl had to give it to their leader he sounded really cocky for the position they were in. Did Rick know something he didn't?

A small smile started on Gareth's face then he stood while laughing. Then like his life wasn't just threated, his attention was back to his men standing behind them.

"You have two hours to get them on the driers. I'm gonna go back to public face. Now's the time we can get messy, but we need to dial it all in by sundown."

"Yes, sir." Both men replied.

The sound of two gunshots sounded from outside. Causing Gareth to stop and pull his radio out of his pocket. Daryl wasn't sure what his emotion was -if it was Kat they had some small hope of getting out of there but there was a greater chance of her getting caught. He felt sick at the thought of her falling limp over the trough. If the choice was his, he would prefer to spare her the chance of being in that position.

"Hey, Chuck?" Gareth said into his radio

He could see the man holding the bat, bring his arm up once again for a full on swing to the back of Glens head. The sound of another gunshot forced him to pause, giving Glen another reprieve.

Rick and Daryl shared a knowing look before an explosion sounded and shook the whole building. The shock of the explosion forced him to fall to his side, landing on his shoulder.

Everyone was stunned. Did Kat learn how to make a bomb or was it another threat?

Looking around Daryl saw that Rick had a piece of wood and was using it to rub against his zip ties on his wrist. He stayed on his spot on the ground hoping to shield his friends' efforts from the two Terminus men standing up.

"Hey, what the hell was that? Do you copy?" Gareth's radio filled the room with noise.

"You stay here."

"Gareth, these guys aren't going anywhere."

"Stay here until I know what's happening." Then the sound of footsteps running told Daryl that Gareth had left the room.

"So we just sit here?"

"Got a job to do."

The sound of people screaming and the smell of smoke started to make its way into the warehouse. Daryl wasn't too concerned, he had a feeling of who had set up the distraction and when he got of this he was going to kiss that woman.

The same couldn't be said to the man designated to slicing their necks. He started to pace and then grabbed a radio, "You there Gareth?"

"He is busy" batman said to his cohort and Daryl looked behind to see what progress Rick had made on his binds. Kat had given them the distraction and time they needed but it was up to them to get the hell out of this room.

"He could be dead. The hell we doing here? The whole place could be going up"

"We don't deal with security. That ain't our job. This is." Daryl assumed that the man with the bat was up for employee of the month or something -the man was not budging. "Hey look at me."

The man walked around to try and calm down his partner. That was when Daryl saw that Rick had gotten his hands free.

Not wasting any time Rick stood up with the wood in his hand and shoved it into the neck of the man holding the bat. Before his body even hit the floor Rick was stalking toward the other man and did the same thing.

It wasn't long before his hands and feet were cut free by Rick. Then they were looking for a way out of the room. Hopefully the extent of Kat's plan was to give them the opportunity to make an escape and she didn't feel the need to actually come in after them as well.

 **Merle's POV**

Everyone was freaking the hell out. The explosion shook the whole train car and since then, no one had been able to calm down.

He couldn't see shit out of the gap in the doors. His first thought was that Kaitlyn had pulled through for them by some God damn miracle. No clue what she had done, but it was a hell of a way to ring a doorbell.

"What the hell is going on?" Abraham asked

"Someone hit them." Michonne said and shared a knowing look with him.

"Maybe our people got free."

"Nah- That right there was the wrath of a Dixon and I gotta say she sounds pretty pissed off."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abraham spun on him

"Kat?" Maggie and Sasha both asked at the same time.

All he did was nod. They had withheld any information about her being out there in case some asshole from Terminus was listening in.

"I don't know what the hell you people are talking about, but by the sound of things it doesn't seem like there will be anybody left to open the door."

"My dad's gonna be back." Carl said from his spot in the corner. The kid was calm and collected while the army man here was shittin his drawers. "They all are. We need to get ready to fight our way out when they do."

As he continued looking through the gap he was able to see walkers coming into view. He smiled at how happy he was to have Kat on his side. She had become one hell of a fighter.

 **Kat's POV**

Some of the walkers she was blending in with were on fire, the smell of burning hair and flesh making her want to gag. Carol had gone left at some point and she stayed on the path that was straight ahead.

They weren't sure where Daryl and the others had been taken so they figured it was safer to split up and meet back where Kat had left the bag.

A woman was screaming and when Kat looked down she saw why, walkers were tearing into her stomach and it was all the woman could do. A little bit of sympathy worked its way into her mind but not enough to put her out of her misery. Mainly because it might blow her cover.

The group of walkers she was with started to drop to the ground. A man on the roof in front of them was firing shots. Ducking down she made her way to an alcove of a building and raised her gun. Having to use her right eye to sight the man she fired and missed her aim was too low. Quickly adjusting she raised the gun slightly and fired again -this time taking down her target.

The only problem was that it notified the two walkers nearest her that she was a living meal. Opening the door to her back she ducked inside and closed it. Leaving the walkers on the other side but her in unknown enemy territory.

 **Daryl's POV**

Screaming, gunshots, and the sound of walkers were getting louder. God he hoped this was Kat's doing otherwise they might be in deeper shit than they were.

Glen went over to one of the men Rick had just killed. His intention was to kill the brain preventing them from becoming walkers.

"Don't." Rick stopped him "Let them turn."

Daryl picked up the blade the man was going to use on them and kept the grip tight in his hand. He knew his knuckles were white. Rick lead the way through a door and everyone followed. He stopped and entered a side room.

When he walked in bile rose in his throat. It became obvious what the plans of the people at Terminus were. Bodies of people hung on hooks from the ceiling. With their arms, heads, and legs removed he couldn't help but see the resemblance to ducks hanging from windows in China Town.

"What the hell are these people?" Glen asked

"They ain't people." He responded. Fucking cannibals. This was a whole new level of sick. These people had plan to eat them. He was going to make sure Kat knew how grateful he was, that she saved him from that fate.

"Cross any of these people, you kill them. Don't hesitate. They won't." Rick instructed but he didn't think it needed to be said after seeing the bodies of people being treated like cow hides. He passed a bin of human limbs as he followed Rick out of the room.

The metal shipping crate was in their view, a man yelling for help inside. A group of five walkers surrounded it- drawn to the screaming inside.

"If we run, we can get by them. They're distracted."

"We got to let those people out. That's still who we are. It's got to be." Glen pleaded with Rick and Daryl agreed. They were still the good guys and it could easily be one of their own in that crate.

Making a run for it, Glen and Bob killed the walkers while he and Rick unlocked the door and pulled it open.

A man who looked like he had been in that crate for a while ran out, "We're the same! We're them!" The crazed man yelled and had a grip on Glen's shoulders.

"Back off!" Rick growled as he pulled him off Glen. The man was laughing and started to back up. A walker came out of his right side and bit his shoulder, bringing him to the ground.

There was nothing they could do for the man. Glen stepped over him and hit both the walker and the man with the bat he was carrying.

Daryl had to pull his friend out of the way and behind the cargo holder, when more walkers started to round the corner.

"We got to double back." Bob said as they watched another group of walkers headed toward them.

"A is that way." Rick pointed, "We go back, and we don't know where we are."

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" he said as he watched more walkers coming from the direction they needed to go.

Gunshots sounded close by and as he watched the walkers, several of them dropped to the ground. So if they continued the direction Rick wanted, not only did they have walkers but several shooters to deal with.

"Wait here." Rick said as he ran toward the danger Daryl was trying to avoid.

He watched the man that had become a brother to him, kneel down next to a car. Rick's attention was ahead and he didn't noticed the walker Daryl was watching come toward his back. Running to intercept and prevent Rick from getting bit he shoved the blade he was carrying into its eye. Then ducked down next to Rick.

They didn't have to wait long before the people carrying guns started to walk by them. They remained unnoticed from their spot at the car. A cluster of five gunmen walked ahead and then one lone gunman took up the rear. That was when Rick saw his opportunity. Daryl watched as Rick grabbed the sole man by the neck with one arm and used a knife to silence the man with his other hand.

Grabbing the gun, Rick fired the weapon into the group that had just passed by them. Killing some of the people but the threat of walkers was still too high. The screams of any survivors followed him as he ran to meet back up with the rest of their small group.

"We're going to have to double back." Rick said.

At least they had a gun now.

 **Kat's POV**

Thinking that she had managed to find the junk room of Terminus, she started to walk by without a thought. Then she noticed that things were spread out on tables and on closer inspection, she realized that the items were organized.

The first thing that caught her eye was the crossbow sitting on a table directly in front of her. Picking it up, she knew without a doubt that it was Daryl's. Lying beside the bow was Rick's python. She couldn't find Michonne's sword. Randomly grabbing a nearby backpack, she shoved the last item into her bag -Merle's improvised hand. He would be pissed if he had to make a new one.

Then she walked out of the room -ignoring what the table of teddy bears and children's toys could mean.

Her footsteps echoed in the dim hallway and the sounds of gunfire and screams were still strong outside the walls. Her feet led her to a room lit only by candles. Her first thought was that this room was a huge fire hazard, candles were everywhere. Wax coated the floor beneath each one. It must have been some kind of memorial. She stopped briefly in front of a statue of the Pietà, even if it was a reproduction of Michelangelo's masterwork the emotion of Mary's face was heart wrenching. Especially with the reflection of the dancing flames playing over her face.

The strap of the crossbow was digging into her wounded shoulder; Forcing her to readjust it to the other side as she walked.

She only made it about halfway across the eerie room before a voice stopped her.

"Drop your weapons and turn around." It was a woman's voice, "I want to see your face."

Looking at the door ahead Kat could see the shadows of walkers and hear them trying to get in.

"Now!" the woman screamed again.

Her back still facing the woman Kat lowered the crossbow off her shoulder. While at the same time slowly bringing her other hand toward the front of her jeans. Wrapping her hand around the grip of one of the pistols she tucked on her body.

She took a deep breath. Spinning around Kat fired the gun blindly, she had no clue of the exact location the woman was standing in. Missing her target but still managing to catch the woman off guard. Kat watched as she fell to the ground, dropping her gun.

Running forward Kat kicked the gun across the smooth floor and out of her reach. It didn't deter the woman though. With a scream the full weight of her was crashing into Kat throwing both of them off balance.

She caught her footing before she landed on her ass and ran back toward the woman. This time both of them landing on the ground. She needed to keep the upper hand and stay on top but the bitch was stronger than she looked.

Rolling around on the floor they crashed into anything that got in their way. Briefly Kat prayed that a candle didn't land in her hair and catch her on fire.

Using both of her hands to stop the woman from fighting her, Kat couldn't reach her knife or the gun she had dropped. She was on top of the woman but the other was fighting like a crazed animal. Her hands were positioned like claws and after one made contact with Kat's neck a quick burning was left behind. She could feel the scratch marks the woman had given her. Before she was thrown off again or became a scratching post Kat punched her in the nose.

Leaving her stunned Kat got off and ran for the gun she dropped. Raising it up to the face of the woman. Kat saw when she realized she had been defeated and dropped the candle stick she had been planning to use. Acceptance came over her face as Kat held the gun steady.

"The signs they were real. It was a sanctuary. People came and took this place."

"Just tell me where—" Kat tried to interrupt the woman's monologue but she kept talking over her.

"- And they raped and they killed and they laughed over weeks. But we got out and we fought and we got it back." Her voice was rising with each word, "-And we heard the message. You're the butcher or you're the cattle."

"The men they pulled from that train car, where are they?" she tried again. She wasn't interested in whatever delusional justification this woman had for her actions.

She was losing patience with this woman. Her family could be trapped somewhere and she needed to find them. Lowering the gun from her face Kat fired one shot into her leg. The woman fell to the ground holding her newly wounded thigh.

"Where are they?" Kat demanded over the woman's screaming.

"Now point it at my head." Was her response then she started to laugh. This woman was clearly crazy. "You could have been one of us. I see your face and I can see it in your eyes. You could have listened to what the world is telling you, but you chose to be the cattle. Letting them take what they wanted from you."

Ignoring the woman, she wanted some answers, "You lead people here and you take what they have and you kill them? Is that what this place is?"

"No, not at first. It's what it had to be. And we're still here." The woman's words reminded her of her own.

"You're not here." Kat lowered the gun and started to backup. Picking up the crossbow and backpack she had dropped. Walking toward the door she took one last look at the woman lying on the ground. This woman had lost her humanity somewhere along the line and with her next actions Kat realized she had as well. "Neither am I." she said as she opened the door and stood back as walkers came into the room.

The woman's pleas for help meant nothing to her as she walked out of the door. Tyreese had told her once that it was when you stopped caring about the lives you take that you should be worried. Problem was -she wasn't worried.

Walking along the open area it was full of walkers. They had grossly misjudged the amount of walkers that would come to their aid. Then she spotted a familiar face and started making her way toward it.

 **Daryl's POV**

They had finally made it to that god awful train car after navigating the maze of Terminus. Rick was in charge of opening it and getting everyone out. He and the others were trying to leave an opening in walkers so that they could all escape.

The squeal of metal told him that Rick managed to open the door.

"Come on! Fight to the fence!"

Rick jumped down and started to fire the gun into the walkers.

"Go, go, go!" Daryl yelled as he watched everyone exit the train car.

Merle was the last to exit, "Told ya it was a good thing we left her." His brother yelled at him.

Daryl only shook his head at his brother, it was still a little premature to start celebrating.

The group huddled around Eugene. Not the women or children but a grown ass man with a mullet.

He was impressed with how quickly they were killing walkers and making their way to the fence. No one was rusty in the slightest, working as a team while continuing to move. If they were anything like him they were more than eager to leave Terminus behind them. The fence was ahead of them and was topped off with razor wire. Daryl quickly grabbed a large piece of cloth and threw it over the top.

"Up and over. Let's go! Move!" Merle shouted as everyone climbed over the fence. Rick was the last man to go over.

No one bothered to look back as they ran into the woods. His mind was getting to the spot he had left Kat at. He needed to know she was safe; he was almost positive it had been her that caused all that chaos but he needed confirmation.

Running, he stopped when he saw the body of a man he didn't know. Turning the man onto his back Daryl was able to see the cut across his throat and knew Kat had killed the man. Two bags lay next to the man one was filled with fireworks and the other was the one they had left with Kat. Only a compound bow and machete were left in the bag.

He started to pace. She had gone in after them and was probably still back there. Picking up the bow he started to walk back the way they had come. Rick was calling his name Daryl chose to ignore him.

Not again. Not this time. His mind was set on finding Kat.

Merle stood in front of him and Daryl shoved him.

"Get outta my way."

Surprised that his brother didn't throw a punch but decided to reason with him, "Give her time brother. I have never been more certain that she will be here. If she ain't soon I'll go in with you."

"Me too" Michonne said from beside them.

He nodded but his feet wouldn't stay in place for long. He was pacing back and forth watching the woods for any sign of her.

Abraham's voice caught his attention, "The hell are we still around here for?"

"The person who got us out of there. She will be back and when she is we will use the rifles and take the rest of them out."

"What?" Bob asked

"They don't get to live."

"Rick, we got out. It's over." Glen tried to reason with Rick.

"It's not over till they're all dead." Daryl was on Rick's side. If they hadn't stopped looking for the Governor, then none of this would have happened. He also knew Rick was thinking about Joe and his group. If he had killed those men when he had the chance the first time, Kat might have been spared a lot of pain.

"The hell it isn't. That place is on fire. Full of walkers." The newcomer, Rosita said.

"I'm not dicking around with this crap. We just made it out. The fences are down. They'll run or die."

Taking a break from his pacing he was about to call time and go in search of Kat. Leaning against a tree he started to chew on his bottom lip.

Looking up he saw Merle staring at something behind him which caught his attention. When he turned around -Kat and Carol were walking toward them. She was removing a blood soaked shirt and Carol was taking off an equally dirty poncho.

Dropping the bow, he was still gripping, he ran toward them and as soon as he was within grabbing distance of Kat, he pulled her into his arms. She laughed when he picked her up and turned in a half circle. His face was buried in her shoulder and he wasn't letting go anytime soon -he didn't care who was watching. She had once again saved him and it was the last time he was going to lose her.

 **Kat's POV**

She probably smelled awful but Daryl didn't seem to mind. Earlier when she said he was never going to be the Ryan Gosling type -she had been wrong. Never in her life had she been hugged like this -let alone picked up and twirled.

Hitting his shoulder, she laughed. She had been worried when neither her or Carol had found them. She should have known, she had gone in to rescue them and they were sitting outside the fence waiting for her.

When her feet were touching the ground Daryl still didn't let go of her. She kept losing her balance but he never let her fall. His arms tight around her and she allowed herself to enjoy this rare moment of pure happiness.

No one else mattered to Daryl right now. They hadn't even been apart from each other for a day. But by the way he was acting, she knew something must have happened inside Terminus. How close had she been to losing him? The thought of never getting this reunion made her tighten her hold on him so that her grip rivaled his.

The voices of the others reuniting with Carol didn't matter to her. They could have their reunion -she had the one she cared most about.

Pulling away she looked at his face. Tears were falling from his eyes matching her own. His back was toward the others so she brought her thumb up and wiped them away. He bowed his head and rested his forehead on hers as more tears escaped both of their eyes.

When he stood to his full height, his hands came up and framed her face. Leaning down he kissed her, it was a gentle kiss and she knew it was because he was being careful of her busted lips but it didn't take away from it at all. The sincerity and emotion behind the simple kiss made it more passionate than any other.

Long after their kiss was broken their foreheads remained touching again, just enjoying the feel of being close. Then she was looking into his eyes. She knew she looked awful and not the least bit attractive but when he was looking at her, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

When Daryl Dixon looked at you that way, nothing else mattered.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 **Kat's POV**

Not wanting to break contact with Daryl but realizing that there was still a world going on around them, she kept herself tucked into his side. She normally hated feeling short but there was something about being the perfect height where you could lay your head on the chest of the man you loved that made her happy to be the meager 5'4" she was.

Daryl kept his arm around her shoulders and the weight of his arm was welcomed. They were watching the tail end of everyone's reunions with Carol. Kat was glad that Rick had been happy to see one of their oldest friends -hopefully forgetting about what had been the reason for sending her out on her own.

Maggie and Glen were standing in a position that mirrored hers and Daryl's. She smiled at both of them but let them have their moment for now. There was no need for her to tell them how glad she was that they had found each other. Glen and Maggie knew that she loved them dearly and Kat allowed herself the thought that there would be plenty of time to tell them soon.

Surprisingly, Michonne was the first to walk over to her. Without a word the woman wrapped her arms around Kat's neck and hugged her. Shocked at the first time Michonne had openly shown any type of affection toward her, she just stood there.

"Thank you." Michonne said when she pulled away from the embrace. "So how much does being Rambo pay these days?"

"Not nearly enough as being a ninja probably." Was her response.

Then it seemed that Michonne's contact opened the door for the others to approach her. Bob came up and grabbed her hand, smiling ear to ear, he just kept repeating 'thank you's' over and over. She didn't feel like she needed any thanks and definitely didn't need any praise so she answered with a smile. After all, it had been a team effort.

Sasha simply nodded at her but Kat understood what she was saying.

Carl gave her a hug and a dopey grin, "I knew you would get us out." Kat's response was to push the brim of his hat down.

Rick was the next person to pull her into his arms and he was laughing, "I can't believe you did that." Her head was being pushed into his chest and all she could do was smile at the man she viewed as her big brother. When he pulled her back to look at her she was finally able to talk.

"I told you idiots I would come in after you. I was just lucky enough to come across Carol." She stepped back to resume her spot beside Daryl, "Next time I refuse to stay behind. I'll let someone else save y'alls ass."

She had almost forgotten, but she pulled Rick's gun out of the backpack she was carrying and handed it to him. He looked genuinely happy, she wasn't sure if it was because they had made it out of Terminus or because he had his beloved gun back.

When Merle was standing in front of her she knew that he was going give one of his famous 'devil may care' lines. Then he surprised her when he pulled her into his arms. He was squeezing so tight that her shoulder was begging to be released.

"Merle" her voice was muffled in his shirt.

Finally pushing herself away from him she had a grin that matched his own as she pulled the last item from the bag. His eyes lit up and he legit started to cradle his prosthetic arm in his hand like a child. As he was walking away she could have sworn he was talking to his reunited limb. She couldn't help but laugh at how much of a puzzle Merle was.

She wasn't done being Santa Claus yet, reaching around to lift the strap of Daryl's crossbow, she was stopped when Daryl did the work for her. "Thought you'd want that back." She said to him but he didn't even bother looking at the bow. Just kept his eyes on her, eventually she had to look away. His stare could be intense and brought emotions to the forefront that might reduce her to more tears. God she loved that man.

Watching everyone, there was a group of people she didn't know standing toward the back. As her family was celebrating being back together, they were huddled around each other. A tall man with flaming red hair moved to the side and that was when Kat got the first glimpse of someone she recognized.

The woman with short dark hair had a face she had seen before. It was the same bitch who had pulled her out of the back of the car back at the prison. She had been with the Governor.

The smile that she had been wearing just a second before dropped. Then a gun she didn't remember grabbing was in her hand and raised. She could hear Daryl behind her, calling her name as she stalked forward. Needing to know why one of the people responsible for forcing them to leave their home was standing here with them was more important to her.

"Remember me?" she said to the younger woman.

The group of small people she didn't know stepped to the side, watching what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't know." So the woman did remember her.

Turning her head to the side, the gun was steady and Kat watched as tears rolled down the woman's cheeks as she apologized. Her waterworks meant nothing to Kat, she didn't speak up when the Governor held a knife to her throat.

A voice was breaking through her thoughts which centered around if she should pull the trigger.

Turning her head away from the woman and toward the annoying interruption -Glen was looking at her like she was a time bomb. His hands were up in the air as if she was pointing the gun at him and not the bitch who came to their front door serving them an eviction notice.

"Kat, she helped me get back to Maggie. Please, just lower the gun and talk to me."

"She was there."

"I know, but she didn't even fire a shot. She didn't know what he was going to do." Her friends face was sincere as he tried to reason with her, "Please I owe her everything."

If it wasn't for him looking back at Maggie when he said the last of his speech, she wasn't sure she would be lowering the gun right now.

Shooting one last glare at the woman who she didn't even care to learn the name of, she turned around to see everyone looking at her. She guessed she had just put on quite a show but she felt completely justified in her actions. Hell would freeze over before she apologized.

"We should get moving, the fire will only draw more walkers here."

Thankful that Merle interrupted the awkwardness she went to stand next to Daryl, Carol, and Rick.

Carol jumped like she just remembered she had left the stove on, "You have to come with me." She looked at Rick then at Kat, a smile on her face.

 **Daryl's POV**

He didn't mind the weight of Kat on his back as they were following Carol through the woods. She hadn't told them what was going on but she seemed to be excited.

Kat had been openly limping, unable to hide the pain she was feeling in her feet anymore. So when he bent down in front of her once again, she was hesitant. He knew she hated feeling weak and vulnerable, especially after her display with Tara.

Only after Merle's encouraging, "Either let him carry ya or I'll throw you over my shoulder. You deserve a break. Don't be so stubborn." Had she jumped on his back and laid her head on his shoulder. Her longer hair tickling the back of his neck. When she was pressed up against his back he knew she was there and safe, so he definitely didn't mind the weight of carrying Kat.

It was only about a mile walk before a building, he could only describe as a shack came into view. It was in dire need of repairs and it looked like the roof was about to fall in. He briefly saw the flash of something white moving in the window facing them. Before he could react, the door opened and Ty stepped outside to greet them. They were still a good football field away from him but Daryl didn't miss the small child he was carrying in his arms.

"Oh my God. Judith" Kat whispered in his ear and he knew she was crying. She slid off his back as Rick and Carl rushed toward Ty and the baby he was holding.

She didn't move from her spot. Just stood there watching with her hand over her mouth, tears falling from her thick lashes as she watched the reunion between father and daughter. When her hand came away from her mouth the smile she had on her face was like a punch in the gut. It was the smile he hadn't seen since she had found out that Merle and the others were going to be okay after they went on the medicine run.

Merle came to stand beside them, "She is a little asskicker ain't she?"

Daryl allowed himself to feel like things were finally coming back together. Most of their family was with them and that was all that mattered. Sure they had nowhere to go but the food and shelter would fall into place -family was not something you could easily pick up on the side of the road.

His arm around Kat, she was still frozen in place as she watched Rick carry Judith over. Their leader had shed more than a few tears as he held his baby girl and Daryl dared anyone to say something about them.

When Rick was standing in front of them, Judith held her arms out to Kat. Both Kat and Rick laughed at the eagerness Judith had to be held by her. Looking to rick for confirmation that she could hold the baby he nodded and held Judith out a little more.

He watched as her shaking hands came up and settled under the little girl's arms. Then Kat held her to her chest and was kissing the top of her head covered with small blonde curls.

"You are a tough one aren't you little girl." She was whispering to the child as Rick went over to Carol to thank her for taking care of his child when he couldn't. Daryl rubbed the back of the little asskicker and even found a smile.

Judith being alive, against all odds, was a miracle.

His emotions had never been on so much of a rollercoaster before.

In the last 48 hours he has dealt with guilt, pain, happiness, grief, fear, joy, and not to mention the fact that he had almost died a horrible death. He was all over the place, actually surprised he was keeping it together.

He didn't know how Kat was doing it.

 **Kat's POV**

It hadn't taken Rick long to go back into leader mode, it was the most normal she had felt since leaving the prison. They had made the prison their home – it was safe and had no need for a single man to make all the tough decisions.

Now that they were back out there on the road -things were different. You didn't have time to sit around on a council and plan things. On the road, out in the open, you had to make decisions quick or your life or the lives of people you love could end. Rick was a great leader -took the time to listen when they had it but wasn't afraid to make the tough calls when it was needed.

She had supported him since they had been on Hershel's farm and she was going to continue her support.

Her finger was caught in a death grip by the little girl she was carrying. Daryl had insisted on continuing the piggy back ride but she wouldn't be able to hold the little angel she was now if she did that. Looking down at Judith's young face that still held the chubby baby cheeks, she could have sword Judith looked older than she was.

If her days were correct, it had only been a little over a week since seeing Judith last. So much had happened in that short amount of time and Kat knew that they were far from out of the woods yet.

Her shoulder screaming at the prolonged extra weight she had been carrying, Kat reluctantly handed the sleeping Judith off to Carl. The big brother was more than eager to take up the babysitting duties. She watched as he held her so that her small face was smooshed on his shoulder and he was rubbing her back.

Looking back toward Terminus the smoke was still visible, looking almost like dark rain clouds coming up from the ground to meet their relatives in the sky. She also noticed that the sun was starting to set and they were still in the middle of the woods. She was getting anxious -out in the open was not a good place to be at night.

Like Daryl knew she was strung too tight his hand settled on her lower back. He had done it a million times before today but what had normally calmed her in the past, only made her jump and take a quick step forward.

Embarrassed at her reaction she kept her eyes on the ground and mumbled a quick apology then started to catch up to the others. Limping she started to focus on the trick she had learned earlier to forget the pain she was feeling in her feet. Eventually numbness would take over but until then she started reciting the numbers of pi. Completely aware that both Daryl and Merle had their eyes on the back of her head.

She had only made it to the twelfth digit of pi before a lone walker started to stumble out of the woods, moaning and reaching for them.

"I got it" Michonne said and started to step toward it. Kat watched as her friend tried to grab the missing sword from her back. Smiling at her mistake, Michonne then picked up her gun and slammed the handle into the walker's head. Everyone kept walking without giving a second glace to the grotesque scene playing out beside them.

Rick had decided to set up camp and unfortunately that camp was still in the middle of the woods. The sun had managed to beat them before they were able to find a safer place to spend the night. Daryl and Merle were out hunting and she sat on a fallen log. She was close enough to be with her family but still kept her distance, she almost felt like an outsider looking in. Watching Glen and Maggie pick up where they had left off at the prison. Carl and Rick were talking to a very happy Judith. Bob, Sasha, and Ty were talking and Kat was happy to see Sasha smile whenever she looked at Bob. Bob had also seemed to change for the better -the last she had seen him he was willing to risk everything for a bottle of liquor.

The thoughts of what happened in just one short day started to play in her head like a movie. Closing her eyes, she started taking long deep breaths. Breaths that were meant to calm someone -they never seemed to work for her. She should be happy, ecstatic, that she was able to be sitting here with these people.

Forcing her mind to concentrate on the positive things that had happened in her life today. Her family was back; sure it wasn't whole but it was an improvement over what she had when she was all alone.

She could feel those threads of slight dread twisting around every positive thought she could come up with. Until Fear was at the core of every thought after that. The words of the woman at Terminus started to play in her head. She wasn't entirely sure that her humanity was gone but she didn't want to become like those people. She had only killed when she needed to right?

That wasn't entirely true she had enjoyed making that same woman suffer -because of what she and her people had tried to take from her. Plus, the woman had reminded her of what had been done. Things that Kat was trying to forget.

No one was going to take anything from her again. Not with her still living anyway.

So caught up in her thoughts and trying to stop the panic she was feeling from squeezing the precious breath out of her lungs, that she didn't even notice Daryl sitting down next to her.

 **Daryl's POV**

Looking over at Kat he noticed right away that something wasn't right. Her eyes weren't only closed but she had them shut so tight that he was seeing wrinkles around her eyes that normally weren't there. Her short nails were digging into the palms of her hands as she clenched them into fists. It was her breathing that was making him nervous -it was almost like she was panting.

Reaching his hand out he stopped before he made contact with her shoulder; remembering her reaction each time he had touched her without her knowing it was him. The small jumps and whimpers as if his touch was something to be feared. He knew it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help but feel like his heart was in a vice grip when she responded to him that way.

"Kat" he tried whispering to her. Sparing a glance to make sure that no one else was any wiser at how she was acting, he was relieved to see that the others were too busy talking amongst themselves. He knew that Kat was proud and would hate for anyone to see her like this.

"Kat" he tried again and allowing his voice to be a little louder. His hand came down on her knee and her eyes flew open at the contact. Her eyes were darting around but not landing on anything in particular until they saw him.

That was when he saw her visibly relax and even offered a small smile. It wasn't genuine -he knew that but it was still acknowledgement that she was back in the now with him.

Nothing was said between the two of them for a while -long after everyone had quieted down for the night. They were still in the position they had been. His focus was completely on her and she knew it. He kept watching her face, not because he was making sure she was alright, but because he wanted to memorize everything about her. He somehow managed to overlook the bruises and swollen eye and saw her as he had back at the prison.

Waking up to her in the mornings at the prison had been the closest to heaven he thought he was going to get. There were many mornings when he would be awake long before she was and he just watched her sleep. Her mouth was always partially opened and she snored, hair sleep ruffled and her face relaxed. He was going to get those mornings back somehow.

She kept her eyes on the fire that was in front of her but she said, "I don't want to talk about it. I can't. I just need to forget it."

"All right" he responded. She must have thought that he was staring at her because he wanted answers, but he didn't. She had never pushed him and he was never going to push her.

If he had been a smart man or a man like what she deserved, he would tell her all about what he had been thinking. But Daryl Dixon was neither of those things. After everything and he still found it difficult to express what he was feeling to her. You would think he would learn.

"I was with Beth."

He saw her eyebrows draw together in confusion at his unsolicited comment.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"After the prison. Me and Beth, we got out together." This time his eyes were focused anywhere but on her.

 **Kat's POV**

For some unknown reason she started to look for Beth after Daryl had told her that he had been with her. She knew Beth wasn't a part of their recent reunion so she wasn't sure why she was searching for the young girl's familiar face.

"What happened?" she finally asked when she knew that he wasn't keeping her in some hidden spot meant to surprise her.

"We were holed up in a house. Walkers came and we were forced to leave. She got out -I told her I'd meet 'er at the road. When I got there, a car was drivin off."

"A car?"

"Yeah older car with a white cross on the back window. I chased it for as long as I could."

She didn't know what to say. Daryl Dixon wouldn't just loose someone that he cared about so she knew he had tried his damn best to get Beth back.

"-I'm sorry Kat. I know she meant a lot to ya." He looked so ashamed. She recognized that he seemed to take the world on his own shoulders and that this had probably been silently eating him from inside since it happened.

Putting her hand on his knee he looked up at her and his big puppy dog eyes broke her heart. Did he think she would be mad?

"Hey. I know you did everything you could. We will get her back." No clue how she was going to accomplish her last statement, the only thing she was aware of was that her family was strong. Beth would find her way to them or they were going to find her. Even if they never did, Kat was going to hold out that hope. If she allowed herself to think that Beth was already dead, it would kill a part of herself and she knew it would kill a part of Daryl. He felt like it was his duty to protect everyone and even if he didn't show it -behind that macho man routine he took every loss personally.

He had a tendency to become too serious – too caught up in his own mind. That was the main reason she would tease him. His heart had managed to survive this long intact and she was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

"I gotta keep watch." She watched as he started to stand and she didn't want to lose that comfort that he brought with just his company.

"Can I come? I'm not going to get much sleep anyway; you might as well enjoy my company." He pegged her with a hard look. Just when she thought he was going to make her try and sleep, his hand came out to help pull her to her feet.

* * *

Being in the woods with Daryl was the most normal thing she had done in what felt like weeks. It reminded her of the days back on the road when the two of them would go hunting. Talking wasn't needed and the silent assurance of each other's presence was all she wanted.

She was keenly aware that her footsteps were heavier than what she normally managed but her feet were still aching. Michonne had changed her bandages earlier and Kat flinched at how bloody the gauze had been – it looked like she had opened up all of the cuts that her body had started to heal.

The wings on the back of his vest stayed in her sight as Daryl walked ahead of her. Her eyes started to water, she was a mess. The vest reminding her of the one Cora was attached to. It must have been a year by now since Cora had died but everything felt newly raw -like her feet. The only excuse she could think of was that she had managed to lose the only small physical piece of Cora she had left.

Pulled out of her thoughts when Daryl came to an abrupt stop, she froze. Matching his posture, his face was turned to the left and she knew that he was on high alert. Something had spooked him. He held his hand out to motion for her to stay put and she did; the only movement she allowed herself was pulling the gun from her waistband and knife from her leg.

Following where his eyes were set, she saw nothing but trees. Thick trees that the moon light above didn't seem to penetrate through.

"It's nothing" he walked backwards toward her but by the way he grabbed her arm and kept looking toward those dark trees, she wasn't confident that he believed that. Especially as he quickly led her back toward the camp and kept looking over his shoulder as he did.

When they finally made it back to the others, they were greeted with a lot of guns pointed at them. She was just thankful no one had a jumpy trigger finger.

Daryl's hands came up, "We surrender".

Everyone lowered their weapons and Kat allowed herself to turn toward Daryl, "Did Daryl Dixon make a joke?"

"You ain't the only one who can be a pain in the ass." He surprised her once again and it made her smile. Being with Daryl was all she needed to remember the type of person she was.

 **Daryl's POV**

She had finally fallen asleep. There was no way he was going to get any though. In the woods he couldn't get over the feeling that someone was watching them. There was no way that he could ever be overreacting. Not anymore. He would go to the extremes to protect what was his and these people were his people.

Two groups back to back had tried to kill them in terrible ways and there was not going to be a third group. Slowly lifting himself out from under Kats head he laid her down on the sleeping bag. Then he went in search for Merle and Rick.

He hadn't told them about what he felt earlier because he didn't want to freak Kat out. She was already on edge and he didn't want to add to that because of a hunch. She would have never fallen asleep if he told her that he thought others were out there watching them even now.

"Need to talk to y'all" he looked at the two men he had been searching for. Luckily neither asked any questions but stood and walked to a secluded part of the clearing.

"What's up lil brother?" Merle asked

"Somethin don't feel right. I think we are being watched"

Both men took glances at the woods surrounding them.

"Felt something similar when I was out earlier but didn't see nothing." Merle confirmed that he had also sensed something wasn't right.

Rick nodded, his eyes still scanning the woods, "Let's keep this between us for now. In the morning you two go out and see if you can spot any signs of someone else. Until then no one goes out alone."

The three of them separated, taking up different sides of the camp. Rick hadn't said they needed to keep watch but Daryl knew that they were going to anyway. Of course his spot was next to Kat and though he kept his eyes on the woods he couldn't help but catch a few glances at her sleeping form.

The shadows of the fire and moonlight playing along her face, she looked calm. He was grateful for that -he knew from his own experience that sleep wasn't always welcomed. His own past, something he hadn't thought about in a long time, came to his mind. Night always brought nightmares when he was younger and occasionally years after he left his father's house. It was something he could never really escape. He hasn't been plagued with those memories in a while and he knew that Kat was responsible for his healing. He would be there for her like she was for him.

 **Kat's POV**

She jolted awake and sat up with a gasp, her hand reaching out for Daryl. Her breathing instantly started to calm when his familiar hand found hers.

Forcing those thoughts behind a closely guarded door that only seemed to unlock at night, when she couldn't keep it barricaded. She wondered how many mornings she would wake up to the same panic she had felt when she was with the men who claim people.

How do you forget things that your mind is unwilling to let go? Why was her mind forcing her to remember?

Closing her eyes, she laid back on the sleeping bag and tried to relax. She could tell that the sun was coming up and she was at least happy that she managed several hours of sleep. Daryl was still at her side. His calloused hand leaving a calming effect on her skin as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She was grateful that he didn't ask her any questions. Things like 'Are you okay?' didn't have an answer she could give.

She didn't want to see the concerned look in his eyes, she knew it was there, so she kept her eyes closed. Playing a composed state that neither of them thought was true.

* * *

Back to walking in the woods and she knew what Daryl, Rick, and Merle were up to. Somehow she had ended up in the center of the group with Carl, Judith, and some mullet sporting man baby. She wasn't sure if she was mad or not. The idea that they thought she was weak and needed protection was irritating.

Then she realized that it wasn't all that bad being in the middle of people she loved. Especially since she was able to hold Judith. Listening to the conversations of the others made her feel like she was back at the prison sitting in the common area.

She allowed herself to just walk while hearing the talking and steps around her but not really listening. Judith had a handful of her hair and was pulling it. Kat started to tickle the little girl and her efforts earned her a small delighted squeal and a smile.

Then the words of the man, Eugene, who was walking beside her started to reach her ears. "…. That is why, I for one, will never approach a beaver in August."

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed and confused, "Have you been talking to me this whole time?"

"Why yes I have. I was just sayin why-"

She cut him off with a hand waving in front of his face, "I don't care. Glen told me that you think you can save this world."

"Yes ma'am"

"I don't buy it. Something is off about you and I might be wrong but until you prove to me that you are actually deserving of our protection, I don't want to hear whatever nonsense stories you have to tell."

"Understood" was his robotic answer.

She had a headache and no Tylenol in sight. She blamed Abraham and Eugene. Since they had woken up this morning, all Abraham had talked about was Washington D.C.

"Eugene needs to get to Washington, so he can end all this."

She was afraid to ask him if he wanted a granola bar or some oatmeal this morning. She wasn't sure if he would answer her question with 'Washington D.C.'

Even now he was back there talking to Rick and she was almost positive it centered around the one place he wanted to go. Looking back for confirmation, she wasn't sure Rick was even listening to the man. His eyes stayed on the woods that surrounded them and he was making sure the group stayed tight together.

Then she saw that Merle and Daryl were flanking both sides of the group and their eyes were focused just as Ricks were. Now it made sense why she was in the center of the herd like a baby elephant -they knew something that she didn't.

She was about to hand Judith off to Ty when a scream from up ahead reached her and the rest of the group. Everyone stopped walking.

"Help! - Help, anybody! Help!"

Carl turned to her, "Come on."

She shook her head. It could be a trap and she wasn't going to fall for it.

Carl decided to turn his pleads toward his dad, "Dad, come on." Before he received a response from his father, Carl was running toward the noise. Kat tried to grab his shirt but only managed to touch it with her finger tips before he was out of her grasp.

Rick took off after his son and she and the others followed close behind.

Keeping Judith close to her chest it didn't take long for them to come across the man who was yelling for help. A man on top of a boulder was flailing around and screaming like he didn't care if it brought more than the four walkers currently at his feet.

She didn't understand why he couldn't take care of his situation -he had the high ground and was relatively safe at the moment. A knife or even a sharp stick in a downward motion would have taken care of them.

Staying back and trying to shield Judith from what was happening in front of them she saw her group quickly take care of the man's problems. Carl and Rick both used a knife and Michonne used the butt of her gun. Merle took pleasure in breaking in his old hand again, successfully eliminating the walker closest to him.

Watching the man climb down from his rock she was shocked to see the white collar signifying that he was a priest. She had to admire his commitment to his faith, but then again he could have just taken the collar off a dead person. Maybe it was his version of camouflage in this world; maybe people were hesitant to kill the clergy, maybe even trusted him when they saw the collar. He seemed skittish and jumpy, he kept looking at the bodies of the walkers on the ground.

"You okay?" Rick asked him and the response was the priest bending over and throwing up at Ricks feet. Which was a weird response for the world they were living in. It was like he had never seen anything like what they had just done. Had this guy been living in some kind of bunker?

Surely he must have killed at least one walker since the whole shit started.

"Sorry." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Yes I am fine now, thank you. I'm Gabriel."

Rick skipped the introductions and went right into asking what mattered, "Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Do I look like I would have any weapons?" Gabriel actually laughed and held out his hands.

"See padre, we don't care what it looks like, we just want ya to answer the question." Merle spoke up and she could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"I have no weapons of any kind. The word of God is the only protection I need."

"Sure didn't look like it." This time it was Daryl with the smart ass comment.

"I called for help. Help came." He gestured to the people surrounding him and she was pretty sure that he was on the edge of a breakdown, "Do you have- have any food? Whatever I- I had left, it just hit the ground."

"We've got some pecans." Carl offered his palm out and a handful of pecans were inside.

"Thank you." He took what Carl offered.

Then Judith started to coo like she wanted to see what was going on. Kat readjusted her in her arms.

"That's a beautiful child." His words made her look back up and his gaze was on her and Judith. On instinct she handed the child to Ty and pinned the priest with a glare. Daring him to look at Judith the wrong way.

She knew that Ty was more intimidating than she was, especially all banged up as she was, but she wouldn't hesitate to hurt or kill the man if he did anything. Her gaze portrayed just that thought.

He quickly looked away and turned back to Rick, "Do you have a camp?"

"No. Do you?" she didn't miss how intimidating Rick's voice was while he started to question the priest. His normal voice replaced with a low growl -it reminded her of Daryl's.

"I have a church."

"Hold your hands above your head." The priest did as instructed then Rick started to pat him down, "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Not any, actually."

"Turn around." Rick shoved the man so that he was facing the boulder he was just on as he continued the pat down. So far Rick had found no weapons on the man and that was beyond strange in these times. Everyone carried something -even if it was just a sharpened stick.

Rick continued the questions that she was familiar with, "How many people have you killed?"

"None."

"Why?"

"Because the Lord abhors violence."

"What have you done?" Rick was close to the man's face and the question seemed to put the man on edge. His eyes darting to each of the people surrounding him, "We've all done something."

"I'm a sinner. I sin almost every day. But those sins, I confess them to God, not strangers." Her instincts told her that he was definitely hiding something. She always went with her instincts -they rarely led her wrong.

"So preacher man, you said you had a church? It got four walls and a roof?" Merle asked over his shoulder. She noticed that Merle and Daryl were keeping their fronts facing the woods, like they expected people to come running toward them.

* * *

Staying close to Daryl she kept her eyes on the newest person to join them. Rick was keeping the man by his side and she was close enough to hear the conversation they were having.

"Hey, earlier, were you watching us?"

"I keep to myself. Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?"

"No, people are worse."

"Well, I wasn't watching you."

After the confirmation that Fr. Gabriel wasn't watching them she set her focus on Daryl while they continued walking. He was still watching the woods and it was making her nervous.

Nudging his arm, she managed to get him to look away from the woods for a brief second. "Why would Rick ask him if he was watching us?"

"Don't know." He shrugged.

"Right, and the reason you and Merle haven't taken your eyes off the surrounding area is because…"

 **Daryl's POV**

She was too damn smart for her own good. He didn't have an answer other than, "We got a feeling."

When he and Merle went out to search the woods that morning, there had been no sign of anyone else being out there. No tracks or anything. Just a shared feeling between the Dixon brothers, but that could just be paranoia.

Taking a quick glance at the woman giving him the third degree he saw that she had her glare focused on him.

The only reason he hadn't told her about his feeling was because he didn't want to get her worried, but she had caught on and he knew that she would get her answers one way or another.

"You're a pain in the ass ya know."

She only raised her eyebrow and he knew that he was going to have to answer her question.

"Just got a feeling." He shrugged.

"A feeling? What kind of feeling?"

"Like someone's watchin us. There's no proof but just bein cautious is all."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the front, but he noticed that her hand moved to the handle of the knife she was wearing.

He was going to find her a better knife soon -the one she had was shot to hell. It was in dire need of meeting a sharpening stone. She was also missing her crossbow pistol but that was going to be harder to come by these days. He did take comfort in seeing the outline of two guns on her. One was under the back of her shirt probably tucked into the very baggy pants she was wearing. They were only being held up by a belt that he had to make a new hole in so that it would be tight enough against her small frame.

At least she looked a lot better. Her face was starting to heal; her eye was almost completely opened now. He checked her gunshot wound that morning and there was no sign of infection, but the damn woman had used duct tape to seal her wound before. Forgetting to layer it with gauze the first time so it was taking a while to close completely.

The only thing he was worried about now was what would happen when she had time or her mind forced her to come to grips with what had happened to her. He and the others would be there for her but there was no telling how she would react when she was met with those memories again. Last night she said she wanted to forget it happened but he knew that you could only run for so long before the demons caught up to you.

Deciding to move his thoughts to the task at hand, even though he was beginning to think that he and Merle were wrong about people watching them. He turned his head but kept his ears tuned into the conversation Rick and Gabriel were having. He knew Kat was listening as well -nothing got by her.

"I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started.  
That was the furthest I've gone before today. Or Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all." He spared a quick glance at Kat who was already reaching for the gun in her waistband, "Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels."

Was this guy joking? He really thought it was a good idea to joke about traps and shit. It was obvious that Father Gabriel had no clue how this world worked. He had been lucky to make it this far and since he had, it meant that he hadn't come across other survivors yet. Daryl wondered how that had been possible.

Then Gabriel turned to see the unamused faces of the people he had been joking with. When his eyes saw that Kat had her gun out and at her side he quickly backtracked, "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired."

"Yeah, it does." He agreed. Merle was mumbling something under his breath and he knew that it wasn't anything pleasant about the priest in front of them. Daryl didn't think that this guy was going to be opening up at any comedy clubs anytime soon.

After the brief awkwardness, it wasn't that much of a walk until they reached a church. At least the guy wasn't lying about the church being this way.

It was a basic little chapel in the middle of the woods. Probably a local small town congregation because it was nowhere near a major road. In fact, the church had no parking lot -just a worn down spot in the grass where it was obvious cars parked there.

Gabriel led the way to the church.

Only to have Rick stop him before he went inside, "Hold up. Can we take a look around first? We just want to hold on to our squirrels."

The priest gave Rick the key to the door of the church.

When Rick opened the door the squeak of the hinges echoed in the empty room. He, Rick, Glen, Carol, and Michonne were going in to sweep the chapel. Something wasn't sitting right with Daryl and he wanted to make sure it was safe before Kat went inside.

 **Kat's POV**

She was anxious standing outside the church, her gun was out and her gaze was bouncing between the woods, Gabriel, and the door Daryl and some of the others just entered through.

The church was beautiful, set out there in the woods. It was a serene location, perfect if you wanted to be close to God and his creation. The red door stood out from both the white of the church and the surrounding mother nature. When she was younger she had asked her dad why church doors were red, and he had told her that they traditionally signify a place of sanctuary, refuge, and safety.

Hopefully that was what this place was, even if it was temporary. They all needed a place to feel safe and if Daryl and Merles 'feeling' was correct then that was another reason to stay here. If she had learned anything at all it was to trust a Dixons instinct and if both Dixons had the same feeling, then there was no doubt in her mind that someone was watching them.

"I just talked to the priest -there is a short bus outback. He doesn't want it and you look like you know your way around a hood. We could get it fixed up in a day or two then be on our way. You do understand what's at stake here right?" Abraham was trying to convince Merle to go with them to Washington D.C. The man would not let it go. She knew that if he somehow convinced Merle to join them on their journey for the cure, then her and Daryl would be tagging along as well. She hoped it didn't come to that.

Rolling her eyes, she let her annoyance show, "Come on give it a rest. We get it, you have a mission or whatever but I have been listening to you talk about D.C. nonstop since we left Terminus. It's getting old."

When she felt a hand on her arm her gut reaction was to point the gun she was holding at the man who had a hold of her, "Don't fucking touch me." She jerked her arm out of his grasp and stepped away with the gun still pointed at Abrahams face. Merle was at her side before she managed to take that step backwards.

Abraham surprised her with a laugh and held up his hands in surrender, "We could use someone like you-you got more balls than most men I served with."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment, she just knew that she didn't want anyone she didn't know touching her.

"Ya alright Kaitlyn?" Merle actually looked concerned for her and as much as she appreciated that, she didn't want him to see that her hands were now shaking as Abraham went to stand next to Eugene.

"Yep." She smiled at him, "Just tired of hearing his voice on repeat."

"I hear ya." He went back to looking at the woods but he stayed close to her.

It felt like forever before the rest of the group emerged from the doors and gave the all clear. Daryl looked at her and then at Merle like he knew something had happened while he was inside the church. Luckily Merle gave nothing away and started to walk inside. Reinstating her composure, she followed after him.

* * *

Out of habit she genuflected and made the sign of the cross before sitting down in a pew. She elected to sit in the first row where she could clearly see the wooden crucified Christ hanging between two stained glass windows. The colored glass turning the sunlight into a rainbow, shining off the white walls of the church. It had been forever since she was in a church and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

The past couple of years with Cora's diagnoses and then with the apocalypse, she had been going back and forth in her faith. One day she cussed and blamed God for putting her through all these things then the next she was asking for forgiveness and guidance. She knew that most people were like that -willing to blame God for everything that happens to them but still expecting to be forgiven and welcomed into his arms no matter how much hatred they had for him.

After offering up a quick and silent prayer she heard Rick ask a question she had been wondering herself.

"How'd you survive here for so long? Where did your supplies come from?"

"Luck." Gabriel answered before he elaborated, "Our annual canned food drive. Things fell apart right after we finished it. It was just me. The food lasted a long time. And then I started scavenging. I've cleaned out every place nearby. Except for one."

"What kept you from it?" Rick asked

"It's overrun."

"How many?"

"A dozen or so. Maybe more." She had to stop herself from opening making a pshh sound. A dozen would be no problem for their group.

Rick seemed to agree with her because he said, "We can handle a dozen."

"Bob and I will go with you." Sasha spoke up and Kat was glad because honestly her feet were killing her, "Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe."

"I'll draw you a map." Gabriel spoke up

"You don't need to. You're coming with us."

"I'm not gonna be of any help. You saw me. I'm no good around those things." Kat couldn't argue that at all.

"You're coming with us." Was Ricks final word before he started to get ready for the run.

She didn't mind staying behind not only because she needed to rest but because Daryl, Merle and Judith were staying behind. Michonne was going to go with Rick; and Abraham was already outside trying to fix up the old church bus that was in the shed outback. She was grateful for the silence that brought with it.

* * *

Before he left with Rick, Gabriel told her about the creek that he was using to get water from. Since there was no well on the property that was where they needed to go if they wanted water. She was torn between wanting to rest and not being able to. When she sat still too long thoughts bombarded her and it was becoming difficult to fight them off.

Standing up she went toward Carol, "Hey wanna accompany me to grab some water?"

She should have asked Daryl or Merle but she wanted some girl time. Time with Carol -they had been through a lot together. Carol wouldn't judge her or ask her questions.

"Yeah. Let me just grab a couple of jugs."

"That's what he said?" Kat tried to make a joke but even she knew that it was not her best work, but it still made Carol smile and shake her head as she walked off.

As her friend was doing that task, Kat found Merle to let him know where they were going. He didn't seem to want them going off on their own; so she agreed to let him join them if he stayed back a good distance. There was no arguing with him if it regarded her safety and if unknown people were watching them she didn't mind having an extra person with them.

The walk to the creek was quiet and surprisingly Merle hadn't said a word and stayed a good twenty feet behind them. He was their silent body guard.

Neither her or Carol said anything and like it had been with Michonne it was a nice quiet. The water from the creek was the cleanest looking water she had seen in a while -she was still going to boil it but she was impressed with the clarity.

On the walk back Carol decided to be the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Kat looked over at her friend and gave a smile, "Gotta be right? Are you okay?"

"I think so. Do you wanna talk about what happened while you were on your own?"

"Do you?" Kat asked

"No."

"Same."

"I think we get to start over." Carol stopped and looked at her, "I mean, what do you think?"

Kat didn't know how to answer that question. She would love to start over but there were somethings that left too big a scar. She wasn't sure she could get past those things. Leaving the question unanswered she continued walking.

An abandoned car was up ahead and she put the jugs of water down next to it. Climbing in she turned the key that was left in the car -it was trying to turn over but wasn't able to. Rubbing her eyes to try and lessen the headache that had only built as the day went on, she felt a few tears on her cheek.

God she wanted to start over but there was no reset button in real life. She laid her head on the steering wheel in front of her and let the tears fall as they wanted. Her knuckles white from gripping the wheel so tightly. She had been holding back these tears every second of each day -so she allowed herself a few minutes.

Then she felt Carol pull her into a hug, but she didn't care how weak she looked right then. Carol didn't think her tears were a sign of weakness, maybe that was why she had asked her to join her. Three times now they have beat the odds together. In reality they both should be dead by now. Hell, the entire group should be dead.

Silently sobbing into Carols shoulder she realized that no matter how hard she tried there was no forgetting.

 **Merle's POV**

He had never seen her break. When Cora was in the hospital, having nosebleeds, couldn't eat, or lost her hair Kat was always there. Never let an ounce of her own pain show through. He admired her for her strength and the love she had for her daughter.

She was pure -there was no other way to describe her.

Watching her breakdown right now was like watching a mountain crumble. She was completely justified in her tears and he was grateful that Carol was there to hold her through them. He would have tried but would have fucked it up somehow. Probably by uttering some words that weren't needed or just being a jackass in general -it was what he did.

Not willing to leave them alone out here but wanting to give them privacy, he turned around so that his back was toward the women. Then he hoped that something would come out of the woods so that he could do what he did best -Kill it.

 **Kat's POV**

"I'm so sorry" she sat up and wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt. Her nose was stuffed up now and she knew without looking that her face was puffy from all her crying.

"No problem. Your secret is safe with me -as far as the others are concerned your still an emotionless bad ass."

Chuckling, Kat sat back in the driver's seat of the car still facing her friend.

"I want to."

"Want to what?" Carol asked her.

"I want to start over."

"Well then we will." Carol nodded at her like it was official -the slate was wiped clean and they were starting forward from this day. She wished it was that easy.

"Alright." Kat stood up from her spot in the car, "We should leave the car here in case things go south at the church."

Picking up her jugs of water she whistled for Merle. She appreciated the fact that he pretended nothing was going on. Even though she was aware that he was facing away from them so he didn't feel obligated to comfort her. Merle was sweet but was awkward at soothing people. He Kind of reminded her of her dad whose favorite phrase when she fell down as a child was, 'Rub some dirt in it -you're alright.'

She watched as he walked closer to them and she realized that crying had replaced the fear, anger, and pain she had been feeling with a sense of calm and a strength she hadn't felt in a while. It might be a brief reprieve but she was more than willing to take it.

Once he was standing in front of them Merle cleared his throat, "Want me to take one of those?" he was pointing to one of the jugs of water she was carrying but he didn't make eye contact. His good hand was rubbing the top of his head -which she knew was a habit he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"No" was Kats simple response.

"You can have one of mine." Carol said.

Kat looked at her friend, "What? If he is going to offer might as well let him."

Shaking her head at Carol, Kat started to walk back toward the church. It was obvious her friend was trying to act like nothing had just happened. Merle was already acting like he was uncomfortable, witnessing her little breakdown but Kat was glad that it had happened. Carol was there for her and was an actual shoulder to cry on.

She could have cried on Daryl's, he wouldn't have minded, but tears made him uneasy. Plus, she still wanted to be strong in his eyes. Amounting to him was going to be impossible but she didn't want to let him down.

* * *

Since they had made it back with the water, Carol had taken over babysitting of Judith. Merle was walking the perimeter of the church and helping Abraham get the church bus running. Daryl and Ty were boarding up windows.

She didn't have a job and honestly her headache made listening to Ty and Daryl hammer boards feel like someone was drilling into her temple.

Walking out the front door she sat on the steps and waited for Rick and the others to come back. Glen, Maggie, and the woman Tara were on a weapon run but should also be returning soon. She hated being separated but it was the only way to get everything done quickly.

The sun was beating down on her and the leaves of the surrounding trees offered no shade. It didn't take long for her relaxation to be interrupted with her need to throw up. Quickly jumping up she ran over to the side of the church and braced her hand on the wall as her stomach emptied. She was getting really tired of this shit. It could be stress, infection from her wound, or just her bodies way of showing how disgusted it was with what was going on.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she stood up. The sound of leaves rustling made her turn her head slightly toward the noise. She didn't want to let whoever know that she was on to them, if there even was anyone. Slowly her hand went to the gun in her waistband and right before she pulled it out Carl came walking toward her.

She smiled at him but knew that he wasn't the cause of the noise she had just heard. It had come in the opposite direction. Either way she met Carl halfway and put her arm over his shoulder, leading him away from where she was. The Dixons were right -she now had that feeling that someone was watching them as well.

Back on her spot on the steps she was glad to have the company of Carl. Her eyes were now mimicking Rick, Merle, and Daryl's from earlier -scanning around her trying to see what didn't want to be seen.

"We are safe here. You can relax." Carl had told her a couple of days ago that he wasn't a kid anymore, but with a statement like he just said she knew that he had the optimism of a child. She liked that he wasn't completely jaded but she needed him to understand things; things that he needed to know to survive.

She turned so that her whole body was now facing him, "You are not safe. No matter how many people are around or how clear the area looks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what you think, you are not safe." She stared at him to make sure he was following how important what she was saying was, "-It only takes one second. One second and it's over. Never let your guard down, ever. I want you to promise me Carl. Promise me that you won't let your guard down, that you'll survive."

He nodded before he said, "I promise."

She shoved the brim of his hat over his eyes, "Good. I don't mean to sound all gloom and doom but I love ya kid. Want ya to be safe." Bending down she grabbed a stick and started to draw four lines in the dirt. "-Now how about a game of tic-tac-toe. I bet I can whoop ya this time."

Carl laughed and grabbed his own stick making a circle in the center square, "You're on."

* * *

She used to hate baked beans growing up. Since her dad was basically a single parent doing the best he could with three jobs -dinners were quick and simple. There were many nights of pork and beans for supper. It had been the main reason she learned to cook, once she was old enough she started to watch her Mamaw in the kitchen. Now she was using those learned cooking skills to heat up cans of corn.

Shoving another spoonful of the once hated beans in her mouth, she was happy to see everyone in great spirits. It was amazing what food and the safety of a building could do for people. The food that Rick was able to find was spread out on a table like a buffet and everyone was sampling a little of each of the canned foods. With everyone talking, eating, and even smiling the whole scene reminded her of a family picnic.

Sitting on the floor with her back against the front row pew she watched a Judith tried to feed Rick a green bean. For the first time since the prison her family was as safe as they could be and enjoying life.

"What has you over here grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" Michonne sat down beside her, balancing her plate on her lap.

"You know the usual -Food in our stomachs, roof over our head, and good company to share them with."

"I hear ya" Michonne turned her head so that she was also watching the adorable daughter father bonding happening beside them. "Where's your man?"

She had to laugh at the way Michonne talked about Daryl. The fact that she thought that Daryl was hers was ridiculous. He was like a wild horse that no one could tame.

She jerked her head toward the furthest corner of the church. He and Merle were talking about something while shoving their food in their mouths with their fingers. When Daryl licked his fingers she had to look away -there was no way he had washed his hands.

"Do you miss your sword? I tried to find it but I didn't have any luck." She felt bad that she was able to reunite the others with their belongings but not Michonne.

"Wasn't really mine in the first place. Found it in the very beginning."

"Bullshit. There is no way that you just picked up a sword and could wield it like you do. Unless you are some kind of kung-fu prodigy."

Michonne laughed before answering, "It was just me and them out there all day, every day a good long time." Kat watched as her friend's eyes looked at the happy scene before them, "- I don't know what that was, but it wasn't a life."

Kat knew a little bit about being alone out there. It might have been a short time but when you are without hope -it changes you. She had for the most part, joined the dead, choosing to forget the pain. Stumbling around because it was what you had to do if you were too proud to give up and die.

"I miss Andrea. I miss Hershel." Michonne turned to look at her, "-I don't miss that sword."

"Yeah." She missed a lot of people. People who were in her life for a brief period but still made a huge impact on who she is now. Cora had taught her how to be brave and how to love unconditionally. Her Russian father figure, Dalton, taught her to be strong. Dale was the one she felt would be the most disappointed in her.

She remembered something he had once said, at the time it had been the wisest words she had heard, "The world we know is gone, but keeping our humanity? That's a choice."

Before she could think any more about what road she was going down, a loud voice broke the light hearted conversations of everyone in the room.

"I'd like to propose a toast." It was Abrahams loud mouth and she could already guess where his conversation was going to end up. It was like Daryl knew that she was irritated by the giant of a man because he was suddenly by her side, sitting next to her. She decided to listen quietly when Daryl's arm went around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest.

"-I look around this room and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title. To the survivors." Then Abraham raised his glass in the air

"Survivors! Cheers!" everyone echoed his praise. It was weird because Abraham didn't mention D.C.

Then he corrected her last thought by continuing his toast, "-Is that all you want to be? Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat? 'Cause you can do that. I mean, you got the strength. You got the skill. Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender. Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again. And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip."

The room was silent, only Judith's quiet mumblings were heard.

"Eugene, what's in DC?" he asked.

"Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this fubar magnitude. That means food, fuel, refuge. Restart." Something about his robotic answers bothered her, but maybe he was just a weirdo. He did have a mullet by choice.

"However this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there. Safer than you've been since this whole thing started. Come with us. Save the world for that little one. Save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there who don't got nothing left to do except survive."

Kat's eyes and the eyes of everyone else looked to Rick, if he gave the okay then she was going to follow him. He was watching Judith who was still sitting in his lap.

"I'm in" was his answer.

"We're in." Michonne spoke up from beside her, and she knew that she was speaking for their entire group. After all, they were a family and one that stayed closer than the Brady Bunch or the traveling Partridge family.

Everyone was celebrating and she was happy as well -they had a final destination now. That was something, better than walking around in circle within the state of Georgia.

Standing up she started to walk toward the door that led outside. A door that led to fresh air and solitude. She desperately wanted to be normal again. Be able to partake in the festivities and share in the joy everyone else was feeling but it didn't feel right. Come tomorrow she would put on a brave face and build a wall around her emotions but she couldn't keep it up.

She didn't know where she fit in. Michonne had been right -out there on the road surrounded by the dead wasn't living. But being around all these people, people she loved and cared for, felt complexly foreign to her. She was on edge. Anticipating the next time someone would touch her in a caring way but catching her off guard and earning a reaction she hated.

Sitting on the steps, it didn't take long for the door that just closed behind her to reopen. Daryl was back to sitting beside her and she heard his knees crack as he bent down. She would normally make an old man joke but she didn't feel up to it right now.

In typical Daryl fashion, he didn't say a word. He was the last person she wanted to push away so she put her hand on his knee and laid her head on his shoulder. The chatter of the people inside was muffled and replaced with the eerie soundtrack of cicadas and a lone owl.

With everything she was so unsure of – Daryl was not one of those things. He still smelled like her Daryl. His heart was still strong and steady like her Daryl. She felt him moving around like he was trying to find something.

She could see from the corner of her eye that his left hand was trying to find something in his vest pocket. He was probably just searching for a pack of cigarettes.

Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the silent company. Her hand was still on his knee but she looked down when she felt something slide onto her finger. Raising an eyebrow, she wasn't sure what she was looking at. It looked like a ring was on her finger and only Daryl could have put it there.

Slowly lifting her head off of his shoulder she brought her hand to her face for a closer look. Sure enough, there was a ring on her finger; a ring with a modest sized diamond that was surrounded with smaller versions.

She probably looked as confused as she felt when she held her hand up to his face to show him what he just did. A silent question of 'what the hell is this?'

"Ya like it?"

"Of course I do." And she did, it was beautiful. The gem was small enough that it was practical in this world where she needed her hands a lot. It was simple, it reminded her of Daryl. "-But why?"

There wasn't a better way to ask what the hell he meant by giving her the ring.

He started to bite his nails and for once she didn't stop him. She was too busy waiting on him to answer. "Saw it and thought of ya is all."

"Oh"

 **Daryl's POV**

"Oh" was her answer and he could have sworn that she looked disappointed in his response. He could have written a book on why he had given her the ring but if you asked him to say it? He couldn't tell her.

He took the hand that he had just put the ring on, "I mean" he had to clear his throat, "You're strong, smart, and loving. You saved me -us and I can never repay ya for what you've done, but I want ya to know I -I love ya. I could never give you everything you deserve even before but I want to try."

"I love you Daryl Dixon" bending her head down she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Waking up and not being beside you Kat, made me realize how much I needed you." He couldn't bring himself to say the words he wanted to.

"What was that?" she said and he was about to force himself to repeat what he had just said but she stood up and started walking toward the woods.

Grabbing his crossbow that he had sat down beside him he caught up to her. It was obvious from her stride and how she was trying to remain quiet that she was following someone. He was both thanking and cursing whatever had distracted them.

He could hear the sound of a running car up ahead, and apparently so did Kat because she started to walk faster. Once they broke free of the woods there was a road under their feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kat asked and he had to look around to see who she was talking to. Carol was putting a bag in the backseat of the running car.

"I don't know -I just can't" was Carols response.

He was left standing there like a third wheel -just watching the two women look at each other. It was like they were having a silent conversation using only their eyes. It was obvious that Carol had a plan and it involved running away. He didn't know why she would want to do that but Kat seemed to be handling the situation.

"C'mon. I need you." Kat started to walk back toward the woods they just came from. The sound of another car speeding on the intersection road ahead made all of them duck down. Once it passed them by he ran toward the road and saw on the back of the retreating car the familiar white cross.

"Get in" he yelled as he ran back to the car. Neither woman argued and he busted out the taillights of the car before jumping into the driver's seat. Kat was in the passenger and quickly took his crossbow from him so that he could drive as soon as his ass hit the seat.

Carol and Kat looked at each other and he knew they were silently asking what the hell was going on.

"They got Beth." Was his answer to the question they didn't ask.

"You mean you saw her?" Carol asked

"No. It was the same as the car that took her. White cross on the back."

"Should we get Rick?"

"No time. We'll follow the car. Find out where it goes and come back." Pulling out onto the road that the other car had just driven by on, he kept his distance but picked up the speed. Luckily, the clouds were out tonight and would give him some more cover from the moonlight.

He needed to get Beth back. Not just for him or Maggie but for Kat. It didn't take a genius to see that she was giving up -by the end of each day she looked more tired than the last. Beth was the epitome of hope and all things pure and good.

"Told you we'd find her" came Kat's voice and she seemed happier than he had seen her since their reunion. He looked down to see her spinning the ring around on her finger with her thumb.

He waited until the tail lights of the other car were like small pinpricks before he looked at Kat. Her eyes were focused straight ahead like if she looked away the car would disappear.

 **Kat's POV**

She was completely focused on watching the car that would lead her to Beth. They had to find her -it wasn't a coincidence that the car that would bring them to her just happened to drive by. Maybe her silent prayer in the church was being answered. She briefly worried about Rick and the others but they would figure it out. Daryl was right, they would find out where the car went then come back for the Calvary.

"What do ya say?" Daryl's gruff voice made her pull her eyes away from the car they were following.

"What?" she felt like she missed part of the conversation. He looked away from the road and down at her newly adorned hand.

Was he really asking what she thought he was? Daryl Dixon wasn't the type to settle down, at least she never thought he would. Then she started to think about what he was saying back at the church on the steps. He had said he needed her.

"Yes" she smiled and moved his crossbow from the spot in between them to her lap. Then she attached herself to his side. It wasn't a proposal in the traditional sense but she didn't care. Daryl wasn't a traditional guy and she was honestly shocked that he had even thought about anything like this. Although the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he didn't even need a ring or to ask her. As far as she was concerned they were meant to be. There wasn't going to be a wedding or a big shindig; the simple exchange they just had consisting of about ten words was their wedding.

The ring was more for her benefit and she was glad to have a physical reminder of Daryl. She never anticipated being away from him again but if she was then she was glad she had something to hold on to.

Nothing would change between them, she wouldn't want it to. But it was a hell of a gesture coming from Daryl.


	62. Chapter 62

galwidanatitud, whokisses, and MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon Thank you so much! I hope this chapter isn't too boring but I have a lot planned for Karyl. Kat still hasn't really had time to process a lot of things but that is coming soon. Thank you guys for reading! Y'all really make my day.

Chapter 62

 _"_ _Good night baby." Kat brushed her daughter's curly hair out of her eyes before kissing her daughter on the forehead as she laid her down for the night. Cora had just started to sleep entirely through the night without getting up. Raising the pink blanket up to her chin -they both preferred to sleep with a blanket even in the Georgian summers. The last step in the bedtime routine was to make sure that her daughter had her favorite stuffed animal at her side. A small pink bunny rabbit that her grandfather, Kat's dad, had given her on the day she was born._

 _Kat couldn't help but take another look at Cora all snug in her bed; the dim light of her Barbie nightlight barely showing her young face. Then she closed the door behind her and went to check her cellphone._

 _The screen lit up and showed no new text messages or missed calls from her husband. It wasn't like she expected anything really. He was out at another concert, the third one this week. She really didn't anticipate him to be home anytime soon. With a sigh, she went into the kitchen and prayed that she still had some Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the freezer._

 _Bingo. Smiling, she pulled the pint out and grabbed a spoon. Unceremoniously plopping herself on her couch and turning the television on._

 _It took a while to find something worth watching -she had over a hundred channels but most were crap. She wasn't sure why she paid for television. Flipping through she finally settled on watching an episode of Dance Moms. These women were infuriating but she couldn't stop watching, it was like watching Mama June eat a popsicle. Disturbing but also fascinating. She briefly entertained the idea of signing Cora up for dance but then decided against it. If dance teachers were like Abbey Lee, then Kat refused to pay a woman to scream at her child._

 _Once her friends Ben and Jerry were long gone she got up from the couch and looked around the room. The dishes could be done and she did them -it didn't take too long since only her and Cora had dinner. Looking at the clock she sighed when it read 9:15._

 _When had she become a woman who would sit at home with nothing to do? She used to go out and party -go to the same shows Steve had gone to. Then she looked at a picture that Cora had drawn on the fridge. It was a picture that every child had drawn growing up- a house, flower, sun, and three stick figure people that represented her family._

 _That was why she had grown up. Kat realized that she wouldn't trade Cora and this life for anything. Being able to spend nights with Cora was a hundred times more satisfying than a concert that only lasted a couple of hours. Even if it meant never going to the bathroom alone again._

 _She would still love a few hours now and then to herself. It wasn't a bad thing but she felt like somewhere along the line she had lost herself. Being a mother had been her only focus -since that first time she held Cora. Standing in the kitchen she decided that tomorrow she would talk to Steve. She deserved to go out once a week -even if it was just to the coffee shop in town. She needed to feel human – she was more than just Cora's mom or Steve's wife. She dared him to argue with her. Not after all the nights he had been an absent parent._

 _With a new sense of empowerment, she went back to the couch and turned on the news._

 _A knock on the door made her sit up. Her neck was killing her, and there was some kind of infomercial selling some miracle whatever, on the TV. Looking around she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, then the knocking at the door started again._

 _Mumbling under her breath she caught the green glow on the microwave that told her it was 3:24 in the morning. She was going to kill Steve if he woke Cora up. Grabbing the doorknob, she pulled it open, ready to whisper hiss at Steve to be quiet._

 _Instead of her husband, who she was expecting to see, two police officers were on the other side of her door. It was never a good sign to have the police at your door in the ridiculous hours of morning._

 _They looked at her and she immediately knew that they were hesitant to say something to her. They refused to meet her eyes. It felt like the silence had gone on forever, then somehow she found the inner strength and spoke first, "Hello. Can I help you?"_

 _The taller officer took a step toward her, rubbing his hand through his hair. She knew Shane, he had stopped by the school a few times to demonstrate safety to the kids. She watched his face which didn't have his usual grin. In fact, his face was blank when he said, "Hey Kat"_

 _She nodded, unable to speak anymore._

 _"_ _Can we come in?" he asked her._

 _"_ _I'd rather not. Cora is sleeping still." She knew that whatever news they had was not going to be good news._

 _He nodded, he knew that delaying his message would do no good, "we're sorry to tell you but your husband passed away earlier tonight."_

 _Her reaction wasn't one like you would see in movies. There was no screaming or falling to her knees. She was unsure what to do. Tears were in her eyes and her hands were shaking but for such terrible news she knew she was supposed to fall apart._

 _"_ _How?" is what she asked. Like it somehow mattered how her husband had died._

 _"_ _There was a car accident." The other officer spoke up, his accent heavy, "-A man who we believe was intoxicated hit him straight on."_

 _"_ _What do I do?"_

 _"_ _You can come by in the morning take care of everything; until then, do you have someone you can call? Spend the rest of the night with you?"_

 _It wasn't the answer to the question she had wanted. She meant what did she do with her life. Steve and her were supposed to grow old together. Watch Cora graduate, get married, and have babies of her own. And now?_

 _She nodded her head at what the officer had said. She had friends that she could call but she hadn't really spoken to them in months. There was Steve's mother but she wasn't the most reliable person._

 _After the officers realized that she wasn't going to break down they left. She had closed the front door but her feet hadn't moved. Sliding down the door she buried her face in her hands and cried. There wasn't much else she could do._

 _Sure Steve could be a pain in the ass but she loved him. The last thing she had said to him was that he cared more about music then he did about his family. What kind of last words were those? It wasn't true he loved both her and Cora deeply._

 _Pushing herself off the ground she walked into the kitchen and just stood there, her eyes looking at the barstools that would never again be the scene for family breakfast. Even though he wasn't there ten minutes ago somehow, after receiving the news, the house felt unbearably empty._

 _Walking down the hallway she found Cora's room. Her daughter was still sound asleep -completely unaware that her world was just changed forever._

 _The carpet silenced her footsteps, she climbed in bed with her daughter. Pulling Cora close to her she held onto her and Steve's child. She wasn't prepared for this but that was how it always went. Life never gave you a post card saying 'Shit is going to go down today'. The world liked to throw the shit randomly at you and watched to see how you came back from it. Somehow she was going to gather the strength she needed, not just for her but for of the person she was holding._

 _Cora deserved that much._

 **Merle's POV**

It had been about an hour since he had watched Kaitlyn and his brother walk out the door. Of course, he being the big brother, had taken a glance out of the window to see that they stayed on the steps on the church.

Everyone was starting to calm down from the day. With belly's full everybody should sleep well tonight. Taking another look out the window his back straightened when neither Kaitlyn or Daryl were sitting in the spot he had last seen. Running toward the door he jerked it open. As soon as he was outside in the open air, he started to quietly shout for Daryl.

There was no response. He felt someone standing beside him, when he turned he saw that it was Rick. He knew that neither Kaitlyn or Daryl would leave without telling them; and if they did, it would be a hell of a good reason. It better be a hell of a good reason.

Daryl's temper could be a loaded gun but he also had Kaitlyn with him and she would make sure to do the accountable thing. She would have told them where they were going.

She was the responsible one -which meant that they either didn't have time to tell them or didn't have a choice in leaving.

His eyes tried to find any sign of a struggle in the dirt around the steps. There weren't any obvious signs but it was too damn dark and the moon was covered by the clouds. Daryl and Kaitlyn wouldn't go down without a fight so he took comfort that they probably weren't forced to leave. They were probably just taking a walk in the woods. He knew it wasn't likely but it was better than the alternative his mind was coming up with.

"Carol and Bob are missing to" Glens voice was bordered panicked as he stood in the doorway looking out.

"Everyone get inside. Keep the doors shut." Rick ordered but put his hand on Merles shoulder, signaling for him to stay back with him.

When the door to the church closed behind them, Rick kept his eyes on the woods. "You got a trail?"

"Yeah, I got their tracks. Problem is, I only see Kaitlyn and Daryl's. I mean there could be Carol and Bob's in this mess but I don't think they went out this door."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one thing I've been sitting by the damn door for an hour and no one 'cept my brother and Kaitlyn went out." His hand was rubbing along his scalp. He knew not to let his emotions get the best of him, it was why he always tried to remain calm. Of course there had been a few exceptions when his anger had been leading him.

"Alright. Let's go." Rick had his gun in his hand and motioned for Merle to lead the way.

As he walked forward he concentrated on following the footprints of Kaitlyn's new shoes and looking for any sign of a struggle. Merle trusted that Rick would be on the lookout for any signs of danger.

True to his thoughts, when a walker came stumbling toward them Rick met it. Quickly killing it with his knife. Merle raised the gun he was carrying and looked through the scope that was equipped with night vision. Scanning the woods with the scope he was able to see the forest in a deep green hue. He stopped when he caught a person retreating further into the cover of the woods.

He knew it was not Daryl or Kaitlyn and it sure as hell wasn't a walker. His first thought was to go after the person because they would probably know where his brother was but he had no clue how many others were out there. He had to fight smart -that was what he always told his brother when they were younger and Kat when he would train with her. It's kept them alive this long.

"We should go back" he turned to Rick and whispered, "There's at least one other person out here."

Walking back to the church his emotions were battling each other. Deciding which one got to take over. The contenders were fear, panic, and anger. As always anger won out.

Slowly pushing the door open he made himself look the opposite of what he felt -calm. All eyes were on him and Rick but Merle only saw one man.

"What the hell ya playin at?" he pinned Gabriel with a look that have made grown men tremble. His eyes were angry but his mouth was in a partial grin. He knew it was unsettling, that was why he was wearing it as he backed Gabriel into a wall.

The man with the white collar had his hands raised and looked toward Rick, like he was going to help him.

"I -I don't know what you mean."

Merle sucked on his tooth, "This is all connected. We're being watched, you show up, and now four of us are gone. Nah -ain't no coincidence."

"I don't - I don't have anything to do with this." The man was one hell of an actor, but Merle wasn't buying it.

He started to back away from the man he had pinned to the wall. Watching as Gabriel's shoulders started to relax. That was when he lunged, shoving the man back against the wall and held onto his shoulder with his good hand. Just so he knew he couldn't go anywhere. Slowly he raised his hand that had the blade attached, making sure the sharpness of his weapon was seen by Gabriel. Then he was leveling it at the man's throat.

"I'd hate to see that white collar turned red padre." Everyone was yelling at him to lower his blade. Everyone but Rick. "Who is out there?" Merles anger was showing and it chose to show itself through screaming.

"I- I don't have anything - to do with this." Stammering the man was almost believable.

"Where are our people?" he asked again.

"I don't have anything to-"

"Where are our people?!"His spit landing on Gabriel's face. Then man was too afraid to even wipe it off.

"Please, I don't have anything to do with this. I-"

"Why'd you bring us here?" pushing the blade a little more into his neck so that when he swallowed he would feel the sting of it.

"Please, I—"

"You working with someone?"

"I'm alone. I'm alone. I was always alone." Merle wasn't satisfied but Rick pulled him away. Away from the person who probably had the answers they needed. If he didn't -then they had no clue who was out there right now.

Rick stepped forward, taking up Merle's spot, "What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel? What did you do to her? The writing on the side of the church, 'you'll burn for this', that was for you. Why? What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel?" Rick lunged forward, closing the small distance that was between the two and grabbed the jacket of Gabriel, "-What? What did you do? What did you do?!"

"I lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always-" Merle watched as Gabriel started to cry, then he took a deep breath and continued, "They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. They were- they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early. It was so early. And the doors were still locked. You see it was my choice. There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them. Women, children. Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy." The man's crying turned into sobs and Merle knew that the guy wasn't acting, "-Begging me for mercy. Damning me to hell. I buried their bones. I buried it all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before. I always lock the doors. I always lock the doors."

"Fucking coward" Merle watched as the man was on his knees crying and mumbling to himself. He was supposed to help people. Do Gods work. This man was the worst kind of person -only out for himself. He was just as dangerous as the walkers but not in the typical sense.

"There's something- there's someone outside lying in the grass." Glens voice made him turn away from the pathetic sack of shit still sobbing on the floor.

Pushing people out of the way of the door, Merle pulled it open and saw a body lying on the ground. Walkers were approaching but he didn't care -he needed to know who was lying there.

"Son of a bitch" he hissed when he saw that the person was Bob. Well most of Bob anyway, his right leg was missing from the knee cap down. He was both relieved and now even more anxious that it wasn't Kaitlyn or Daryl.

"Oh! Bob! Bob." Sasha's cries brought him back to the now. Bending down he pulled Bob into a fireman's carry and carried him back inside as Glen and the others took care of the walkers. Luckily Bob was unconscious and wasn't able to feel the way he was manhandling him.

* * *

Bob had finally woken up and was more than eager to talk, "I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out. I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones. They were eating my leg right in front of me. Like it was nothing. All proud like they had it all figured out."

"Did they have Kat, Daryl and Carol?"

"Gareth said they drove off. He wants Kat though, knew her by name -he said she killed his mom." The end of Bobs sentence was mixed with a painful groan.

"He's in pain." Sasha said and took Bobs hand, trying to comfort him. "-Do we have anything?"

"I think there are pill packets in the first aid kit." Maggie went to grab the box and search for some measly Tylenol. Merle was pretty sure that a man who had just lost half his leg, like a civil war solider, needed a little more than some over the counter shit.

"Save 'em." Merle heard Bob say. Sasha was about to argue with him but any argument anyone had was stopped when Bob pulled the shoulder of his shirt down to reveal a bite wound. It was probably from a walker since Merle was sure that the Terminus folks didn't eat raw meat.

"It happened at the food bank." No one said anything and only the echo of Bob's breathing was heard. It wasn't fair -it was a simple run and now they were losing another member of their group. Merle didn't know the man that well but he seemed like a decent guy.

"Bob?" but the man had passed out and he didn't blame him. The guy had been hit with a lot in a short amount of time.

"There's a sofa in my office." Gabriel spoke up. He was still sitting in the spot he fell when he started to cry.

"Thank you" Sasha, Glen, and Ty started to carry Bob into the office. At least the guy could have a little bit of comfort -an old couch probably felt better than wooden floors.

"Do you know the place Bob was talking about?"

"It sounds like the elementary school. It's close."

"How close?" Gabriel seemed hesitant to answer Rick, "How close, Gabriel?"

"It's just a 10-minute walk through the woods from here, due south of the graveyard."

This was good information; they knew where they were. They knew how many men they had. His group was still missing three people but even without them, they could win this. He couldn't think about where Daryl, Kaitlyn, and Carol had gone. Thinking rationally, he knew that they had to eliminate the immediate threat to them before he could go out searching for the others.

"Time for a reality check. We all need to leave for DC right now." Abraham yelled from the back of the church. He was holding a gun but Merle wasn't sure if it was for their benefit or his own.

"Now Hold up, Daryl, Kaitlyn, and Carol are gonna be back."

"We're not going anywhere without them."

"I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways."

"You leaving on foot?" Rick asked Abraham.

"We fixed that damn bus ourselves."

"Last I checked commander, I did most of the work." Merle stepped forward, "Hell I could go out there right now and undue the work I did. But you see there is also the fact that there are a lot more of us."

"You want to keep it that way? You should come."

"Kaitlyn and Carol saved your life. We saved your life." There was no way in hell he was going to let that guy take the bus. The way he saw it if it wasn't for Kaitlyn and Carol, Eugene and Abraham would already be dead. Old Abe owed them a lot more then they owed him.

"Well, I am trying to save yours. Save everyone's."

"We're not going anywhere without our people."

"Your people took off."

"They wouldn't do that." He growled, his anger was starting to intensify. "-You don't know them. They're coming back."

"To what, picked-over bones?!"

"You're not taking-" Rick stalked forward. It was clear that Merle wasn't the only one that was getting aggravated about their situation.

Then Merle was rushing forward as Abraham and Rick started to get into it like a couple of kids on the playground. Merle pulled Rick away from the much bigger man. It wasn't that he didn't think that their leader couldn't take him, it was more of just in case. Rick was needed in order to stop the people of Terminus and he would be more useful if he wasn't beat to a pulp.

"Hey, hey, stop! Now!" Glen helped out by stepping in front of Abraham, "Do you really think that you're gonna be any safer leaving right now in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah." And he would be damned if the red headed Abraham didn't look like a bull ready to charge. He was even snorting quick breaths out of his nose like one.

"What about tomorrow? We need each other for this. We need each other to get to DC. We can get through all of it together. I have an idea." Glen turned so that he was facing only Abraham, "If you stay just one more day and help, Maggie and I will go with you to DC no matter what. Okay?"

"Me too" Tara added in.

It looked like Abraham was thinking hard about the offer. He finally nodded, "Half a day. Come high noon, we're taillights. I'm not waiting for the other damn shoe to drop."

Well for now the drama inside the church was over. Abraham was watching from the corner -staring at Rick.

He was going to kill his idiot brother for leaving without giving him some sort of sign as to where the hell he was going or when he would be back.

* * *

"They think they're in control." Rick said to the group, "We're in here and they could be anywhere. But we know exactly where they are."

"Plan's got stones, I'll give you that." So far that was the only input Abraham had added to the discussion.

"They're not counting on us thinking straight."

"Are we?" It was a good question and honestly Merle knew he wasn't but there wasn't much else he could do right now.

"Remember what these people are capable of." Was the last pep talk Rick gave before they started to leave the church. It was a hell of a way to get them motivated that was for sure. One look at Bob's leg told you that these people weren't people anymore. Daryl had told him about what he had seen and how close he had been to ending up like cattle in a slaughter house. Not to mention the fact that this Gareth guy wanted Kat personally. There was no way he was going to allow anything else to happen to her, not if he could stop it.

These people didn't deserve to live.

 **Kat's POV**

Like a baby, it was probably the rhythmic sounds of the wheels on the asphalt that had managed to put her to sleep. She was happy to find that she was not woken up by a nightmare. Instead it was the sound of Daryl and Carol talking to each other that pulled her away from Daryl's side.

She made a face that was borderline a grimace when she saw where her head had been laying. There was a spot on his blue shirt that was a slightly darker blue.

"Sorry 'bout the drool" Daryl didn't seem to care though, he just looked down. Confirming that she had drooled on him.

Looking around she noticed that the car was still in front of them and the sky was still pitch black. It wouldn't be too long before the sun would come up. Soon their cover would be gone, so this guy needed to get where he was going fast. She could already hear the hell Merle was going to raise when they made it back to the church.

Leaning over so that her chin rested on Daryl's arm as he drove she looked at the dashboard.

"Tanks running low." She pointed out even though Daryl was probably already aware. Nothing got by him, especially something as dumb as running out of gas. Unlike her who had called him several times to bail her off the side of the road. All because she thought, "I can make it ten more miles on E."

"Is that what you do? You wake up after a nap and point out the bad? I thought you were the optimistic one." Carol joked from the backseat, but it still made her feel a little guilty about napping while they were in this situation. This was the closest they were going to get to Beth, their only clue so far.

"We can end this quick. Just run him off the road." She was getting anxious and the further they went from the church the harder it was going to be to get back. Especially without a car.

"Nah, we're good for a bit."

"If they're holding her somewhere, we can get it out of the driver."

"Yeah," Daryl said and his eyes stayed on the road, "but if he don't talk, we're back to square one. Right now we got the advantage. We'll see who they are. If they're a group, see what they can do. And then we'll do what we gotta do to get her back."

Daryl looked at her when he said the last part. She wasn't sure if he was asking for permission or confirmation to do whatever it took to get Beth back. She nodded. She had already decided that Beth was her family and there was no way Kat was going to write her family off. For all she knew Beth was happy where ever she was, but the thought of her being alone and scared. That was all Kat needed to think about to confirm that she would do whatever it took.

"They're heading north, I-85." Carol whispered as they passed a highway sign, "That'll take us back to Atlanta."

"Great" Kat groaned.

Nothing good has come out of Atlanta since this whole end of the world thing started. The last time they had been to the city was when they were at the CDC. When they had almost been blown to nothing. It felt like that had taken place years ago.

* * *

They were in the heart of the city. The abandoned buildings, rows of dead cars, litter, and corpses on the street painted a different scene from what she remembered of Atlanta. This looked like a war zone in a third world country. The darkness giving the place a particularly eerie vibe.

Luckily the sun still hadn't made an appearance yet and they still had the cover of darkness as they approached. Her, Daryl, and Carol were quiet as soon as they had entered the city limits -none of them had forgotten what this place had been like.

The car they had been following stopped at the corner of Peachtree and Portman Blvd. Daryl stopped a good distance behind them and kept the car in the shadow of a building. The three of them watched the two dots of red, which were the taillights of the car in front of them.

"What the hell's he waiting for?" Kat whispered but it was more to herself. The car was just parked there. Then as if on cue, the taillights turned off and Daryl turned their engine off. The passenger door opened and a man stepped out.

"There's at least two of 'em." Daryl said and she watched him squint, trying to get a better view of the man that just left the car, "Is that a cop?"

Now she was squinting and sure enough it looked like the man was wearing a uniform. The flash of his badge was briefly seen against the moonlight.

"Sure looks like it." She pulled her gun out from her waistband, Daryl looked at her and the gun that was in her lap. "They might've seen us." She offered as a reason to have a weapon out. To be honest she didn't really need a reason other than these people were strangers.

The man who just left the car, walked out of their sight when he went around a building. They remained motionless, like any movement would give their position away. She briefly had the thought that the cops had been aware they were being followed and now they were in the middle of some kind of trap. Her eyes started to dart around her, looking for any sign of an attack.

She saw nothing and the car was still just sitting there.

A loud thud on her window made her jump.

"Jesus Christ" she hissed. Her heart was racing, she had not seen the walker that was currently beating at her window approach. It's hands clawing at the glass in an effort to get to them. The decaying face had the skin pulled away from its lips and Kat could clearly see the teeth snapping at her.

The walker was still banging on her window and growling when the officer returned to the car. She held her breath when he looked around and caught sight of the walker. Hopefully he didn't have the need to come over and investigate what the dead was attracted to.

"Get in the car. Get in the car." Carol was whispering, trying to will the guy to bring them to Beth. Kat hoped what she was doing worked.

Just when she thought that he was going to start their way, he opened his door and climbed into the car. Then she watched as the red lights lit back up, then the car was turning right down the road and out of their sight.

Once enough distance was between them Daryl started up the engine. Or tried to anyway, the damn thing was sputtering. Unable to turn over.

"Shit. The tanks tapped." He cursed and slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

Kat closed her eyes at their luck. She knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it had sounded but damn if she didn't have hope.

"They'd have taken the bypass and they didn't. They must be holed up in the city somewhere." It was a good thing Daryl was there, because she wouldn't have thought of that. So now they only had to search the entirety of Atlanta -shouldn't take too long.

The sounds of more walkers were being heard and Kat could see the silhouettes of their clumsy feet coming their way. The sound of the car trying to sputter to life must have drawn them over.

"We gotta move, find someplace to stay. Figure out our next move." Kat said while turning to Daryl, trying to reassure him, "We will find her today."

"I know a place just a couple of blocks from here." Carol said, "We can make it."

That was all Kat needed to hear, she trusted Carol and hoped that the woman knew where they could head to. Without a word, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stepped out of the car. Kat watched as he walked around the hood and used his knife to kill the walker that was at her window. She didn't waste any time in opening her own door and walking out, making sure to step over the dead body.

Carol led the way, taking backstreets and alleys all of which were particularly creepy. True to her word they had only ran about three blocks, and now they were staring at the locked backdoor of a building.

So far they were in the clear as far as walkers were concerned. Daryl was working on getting the door opened and she and Carol were keeping watch.

They probably looked like two of the three stooges. Carol and her both had only their heads peeking out from the side of the building. Carol's was on top of hers and they were both staring down the street that ran parallel to the building.

Something moved down the alley way; then the loud metallic crash of a trash can hitting the ground seemed to echo. She watched as a cat ran from the scene of the crime.

"hurry it up back there." She hissed at Daryl. It seemed the walkers were honing in on any noise and that damn cat had just brought them right to them. She held her breath and both her and Carol slowly pulled their heads away from the wall and out of sight. She had seen at least ten shadows of walkers and they were now coming this way.

"Almost got it." Daryl grunted.

She was about to take over, he had large hands and sometimes smaller ones worked better. Plus, Daryl was the one who had taught her how to pick a lock so it shouldn't bruise his ego.

With the growling of the walkers growing closer and now some of their shadows could be seen playing off the wall directly in front of her, the loud groan of the door opening was a relief. She shouldn't have doubted Daryl, he was probably trying to scare her to death and was purposefully taking his time.

He held the door open as she and Carol ran inside.

Her gun was raised in her left hand and she had her knife in her right. They were walking into this blind and barely had the benefit of a light. Daryl had a flashlight at the end of his crossbow so he quickly took lead.

From what she could tell the back of the building looked nothing like the lobby they were standing in. Mable flooring and plants that had somehow managed to stay green were in the hallway. When she looked at the directory sign she knew that they were in some sort of office building.

"We need room 1404" Carol said as she walked passed. Kat didn't have time to see on the directory what room 1404 was. With a shrug she followed behind Carol and Daryl.

The small beam of Daryl's flashlight landed on a body that was slumped over on the floor. The corpse looked completely out of place in this building -nothing else looked ruined. Left completely untouched waiting for the tenants to return.

He bent down and she watched as he grabbed something from the waistband of the body. She caught sight of the uniform and it was obvious that he must have been the janitor. Doing some forensic work, she decided that he probably died early on as he opted out. The blood splatter behind him on the wall and the gun still grasped in his hand made the detective work easy.

When Daryl stood, keys in hand, Carol pointed to the stairwell that was about midway down the hall. Of course the elevator wouldn't be working but she was tempted to try it. Whenever she had periods of rest her feet hated when they were on the move again. Because when they were -it was usually for long periods of time, she was starting to think that her feet might not actually heal.

As she was climbing the flight of stairs she could almost feel each wound reopening as she pushed them too far. Their footsteps echoing on the metal stairs as they climbed, would have given them away to walkers. Surprisingly there were no signs of anything else.

Luckily, fourteen flights came quicker than she thought. Carol was now leading the way and it was obvious she knew exactly where to go. There was no writing on the door, just a pane of opaque glass. It opened with no problem, leading into a small room that looked more like a closest. Only a desk and a filing cabinet occupied the space. There was barely enough room for the three of them to fit comfortably.

"You use to work here or something?" Daryl asked Carol.

There was another door at the furthest wall and Carol walked toward it before answering, "Or something." She reached her hand back to him and signaled for him to hand her something.

The jingling told Kat that he was passing her the keys he had taken from the janitor downstairs. The door opened, Carol walked in first. Kat followed after her as Daryl closed the door behind them.

The third room on the right was the one Carol chose to go into. The sun was starting to come up and the room had a small window. It was too high on the wall for anyone to see out of it but it gave her a little light to see the layout of the room.

"What is this place?" Kat asked Carol as she saw a book on the desk next to the door. The title was, _Treating survivors of childhood abuse_. There were several books behind that one but she didn't bother to read the titles.

"It's temporary housing."

She had almost forgot about Carol's past life. It wasn't hard to do that; she had changed so much since the quarry. Gone was the woman scared of her own shadow who relied on everyone else for protection. Hell, Kat could barely remember what she had been like a couple of years ago. People were forced to change or die -she just hoped that both her and Carol had changed for the better.

The room looked a lot like a dorm room. Two sets of bunkbeds were on opposite walls from each other. One wall had a couple of posters on it, your typical "hang in there" motivational stuff.

"I call top bunk." Carol joked as she put her gun on the bunk furthest away from the door.

"Good. I've always been afraid of falling off those things."

"I know. After months of begging I finally got one for Sop-" Carol stopped when she realized she was about to say her daughter's name. Kat hadn't heard her name from the mother's mouth since they buried Sophia. Clearing her throat Carol continued, "I'll take first watch."

Daryl was making sure the only door in had something blocking it so they were alone.

Kat grabbed Carol's hand, "Why don't you say her name?"

"She's dead." Carol pulled her hand out of Kat's grasp, "She is someone else's slideshow."

If any further conversation was going to continue, it was stopped when Daryl walked through the door. Carol took his place in the doorway when he walked in and repeated, "I'll take first watch."

"This is locked up pretty tight." Daryl said as he put his crossbow down.

"I know"

"Then we're good, then."

"I don't mind." Carol argued and left the room. Daryl looked at Kat for backup but she slightly shook her head, telling him that Carol wanted to be alone.

"Suit yourself" he mumbled after Carol but she was out of earshot.

Kat wasn't worried about Carol. Everyone had their own way with dealing with things, Carol chose to completely forget her daughter. Kat thought that her memories of Cora were too precious to just erase them like they didn't happen. She might not speak about Cora, and it had been a long time since she had talked about her daughter to someone else but there wasn't a day that went by she didn't think about her.

Finally allowing herself to feel safe, she sat on the edge of one of the bottom bunks. She moaned as her feet thanked her for taking the weight off of them.

"Ya alright?"

"Yeah. Just the usual." She laid back so that her feet were dangling off the bed and her head rested on the uncomfortable mattress. "What are you doing?" she asked when she felt Daryl taking her shoe in his hands.

"Just checkin" he slowly pulled the shoe off and when he didn't say anything she sat up. Her once white sock was tinted a darker red in some spots. "We should find some bandages."

"What's the point? The same thing will happen." She moved her foot so that he was no longer holding it. "Just come lay down with me, it's the first mattress since the prison."

She really missed their room. It had actually felt like home -something that belonged to only them. She smiled as the mattress groaned under Daryl's weight and then she was unintentionally rolling toward the slope he had made. They sat there staring at the rusty springs of the bed above them.

Sitting up so that she was on her elbow and looking down at his face. She brushed his bangs out of his face and frowned at the bruises that were marring his looks. Her thumb lightly stroked the darkest bruise on his face, right under his left eye.

"I haven't asked how you are doing Mr. Dixon."

He turned his head slightly and she had almost forgotten how blue his eyes were. She knew that if he looked pretty banged up she probably looked ten times worse. She was still avoiding any reflective surfaces.

His hand found hers and he started to rub his thumb over the ring he had given her, "I'm fine now." Even though she could tell he was lying, guilt was written all over his face pulling at his eyes. His words and deep voice still sent a rush of warmth through her.

Bending down her lips brushed his and she smiled, "You should get some sleep." She kissed him. Then she buried herself in his side and closed her eyes when his arm came around her.

* * *

Waiting until Daryl was completely asleep and pretty much dead to the world, she got out of bed and went in search of Carol.

She found her friend sitting at the end of the hallway staring out a large window. Kat pulled up a chair next to the woman and sat there looking at the city. She had thought Atlanta at night was eerie but in the light of day -it was downright freighting.

Several of the once tall sky scrapers were hollow shells, being hit by bombs when the city was overtaken. The skyline of Atlanta was never going to be the same, which made her wonder what cities like New York or San Francisco looked like.

"I don't think we get to save people anymore." Carol said, breaking the silence but also catching Kat completely off guard by the comment.

"Then why are you here?" she asked her friend. Kat knew that Carol was on the verge of hopelessness; to be honest she wasn't that far from it either. Like Kat, something had happened to Carol when she was on the road by herself, something that was making her doubt things.

"I'm trying to start over."

"When we were out by the car" Kat started and Carol turned her head so that they were looking at each other, "what if we didn't show up?"

Carol turned to look back out at the dead city, "I still don't know."

"Well don't do that shit again. You are the one who convinced me that we can start over, and like it or not I need you. Cause if you think that I wouldn't have come looking for you? You are insane and clearly don't know me that well."

From Carols profile Kat could see that she smiled.

A loud thump from somewhere further down the hallway made both of them jump up. Kat's knife was out and Carol flicked the safety off her gun. They walked slowly, Kat led the way and knew that Carol had her gun raised to the right of Kat. The two of them were a great team, they both knew the importance of being aware of where your people were. Kat had no fear that Carol would accidently shoot her.

Following the sounds, they led to a room that looked like it was a conference room. A wall of glass showed that two walkers were trapped in there. Kat lowered her knife and looked at the poor things behind the glass. A woman and a child, a little girl, were clawing at the glass. She knew that children could become walkers but it had been so long since she had seen that evidence. Of course it would be at a time when both her and Carol had been thinking about their daughters. Her emotions were everywhere. The thought of Cora having the fate of the small child she was looking at making her hand shake as she raised her knife back up. She wasn't going to ask Carol to partake in what she was going to do -Kat would always put her friends above her. If it was already hard on her she wasn't going to have Carol share in the feeling.

Her hand was on the doorknob.

"You don't have to." Daryl had managed to sneak up on both her and Carol. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of the mother and child inside the room. That was a mistake because when she did all she saw was Cora's face.

The familiar touch of Daryl's Callused hands landed on hers, stopping her from opening the door.

"You don't" he said again. Her vision was blurred, thanks to those pesky tears. Pulling her hand away she walked past Daryl and Carol.

She could hear someone following after her but she wasn't in the mood. Reminders of why things like hope didn't belong, were everywhere in this world. When she found the bed she had been laying in she curled up under the itchy blanket and faced the wall. It wasn't too long until she saw the mattress above her sink down and she knew that Carol was above her.

* * *

Her arm reached behind her, trying to find her only source of comfort. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or not that Daryl hadn't returned to the bed yet. She had to force herself awake, that was the only way to stop the nightmare that seemed to plague her most nights.

Her feet begged her to stay in bed but she knew the longer she stayed in bed the longer it would take to find Beth and get back to the church. Merle and Rick were probably going ape shit. Plus, she hadn't forgotten the feeling that both Dixon brothers had about being watched. For all she knew her family could be in danger and she wasn't going to spend the day lying in bed.

Carol was still asleep on the top bunk. Kat could see her hugging a stuffed animal to her chest, it was a small tiger and one that was left behind by the previous owner. She wondered if Sophia had something similar.

Walking down the hallway she saw the two chairs that her and Carol were using to keep watch in last night. Looking out the window this time, her focus wasn't on the skyline but on the dark smoke rising to the right.

Putting her face against the glass she could see that there was an area of roof. Where Ac units were being held. She was about to turn around and find a way to access the area so she could put the fire out, but she caught sight of Daryl. He was carrying the motionless form of a small person wrapped in a white blanket. The only thing it could have been was the child from the conference room.

Her hand went to her mouth as she watched him lay the body in the flames. Somehow he managed to treat her with care, like she was still living. He must have felt the fire on his arms but he never once flinched. No one would have known if he had just tossed the body in the fire -he had already done more than most people would have.

Her eyes stayed on the funeral pyre he had made and she could see the outline of two bodies as the fire engulfed them and hopefully put the family to rest.

"He's a good man."

The sound of Carols voice made her jump, she had been so caught up in the scene before her that she hadn't heard Carol. Kat looked toward her and saw that she had tears that matched her own. It wasn't like either of them had any connection to the woman or her child but something had made this personal.

After so much shit being hurled at you, you start to see yourself in certain situations. What if the two had been Carol or Sophia or Kat and Cora. Their daughters were dead but they were still living. She was still unsure if that was a curse or a gift -either way she was going to live as long as she could. Hopefully Carol had the same plans.

"He is" was her response as she left the window and the sight that was still playing out. There was no need to watch anymore. When Daryl had said "You don't have to", he wasn't talking about just leaving them trapped behind the glass walls where they couldn't hurt anyone. He was saying you don't have to be the one to do it. He was reminding her that he was there for her and she knew that soon would come a time she was going to need him more than she ever had.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had been tempted to wait for the flames to die down but it was a safe burn. The gravel would prevent it from spreading. He had waited until there was barely anything recognizable as a human form before he started to walk back to the room.

Kat and Carol had been busy. Shelves and drawers were pulled out and they were shoving anything that might be of use into bags. It was obvious they were both ready to go. The silence of the room wasn't like them but he didn't like to involve himself in the world of women -for all he knew they had gotten into some sort of fight.

From the doorway he said, "That car was headed downtown. I say we get up in one of the tall ones, get ourselves a view, see what we see."

Carol remained quiet, shoving things into her bag. Kat had her back to him and he wasn't sure but it looked like she wiped her face on her shoulder before she turned to him. "We can stay close to the buildings and keep quiet, but sooner or later, we're gonna be drawing 'em." She tossed him a bag and smiled, "I hope you still have your lighter."

He opened the bag to see what was inside and was stumped at first when he saw that it was filled with notebooks of paper. Then he realized why he loved the woman and her guerrilla warfare way of thinking. He checked the pocket on his vest and smirked when he felt the familiar outline of his lighter.

He followed Kat out of the room, leaving Carol to finish up.

"Hey," he touched her arm, "Ya sure you're okay?"

"You know you should really stop asking me that. I'm fine Daryl," She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you. Like my new clothes?" she pulled away from him and gave a small twirl, showing off the modest apparel. The jeans were still a little baggy but were a definite improvement over the ones she had been wearing. A clean tank top was under a flannel long sleeved button up shirt, the greens of the fabric making her eyes more vibrant. She had even found something to put her hair up with that wasn't a piece of plastic from a grocery bag. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun and he played with the few loose strands that had escaped and were framing her face.

"Well you look dressed" she made a face and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Don't they teach you anything? You are supposed to say that I am the most beautiful woman in the world, no matter what I'm wearing." She went back to searching a desk for anything else of value. He watched her and smiled as she kept mumbling to herself.

He didn't have to say that overplayed line, she knew what he thought of her.

* * *

Atlanta truly belonged to the dead. He was leading the way trying to navigate their way through debris and garbage. The streets were littered with it, which could also work for their benefit. The walkers would have to traverse the same things they were if they wanted to get to them.

He could hear them up ahead, but he wasn't willing to turn back yet. They needed a tall building if he was going to have any hope of finding Beth. He was still kicking himself for not taking Kat's suggestion and drove the car off the road. It would have saved a lot of time and effort on their part. To be honest, at the time he wasn't willing to risk Kat or Carol if the people in the car managed to overpower them. So he stayed to the shadows.

Risking peeking his head around a corner of an intersection he saw that a group of about forty walkers had decided to set up a gathering spot. Looking up, he saw a building that should give them the birds eye view they needed.

Unzipping the bag Kat had given him, he was grateful that she was always planning ahead. Pulling out one of the notebooks he turned to the women he had drugged into this mess.

"All right, we can get up there. There's a bridge." He pulled out the lighter and waited for Kat and Cora to see the destination they were headed for. It should be a straight shot, he hoped it was. "Ready?" he whispered.

They both nodded and raised their weapons just in case they were needed. Kat had his crossbow in one hand and her knife in the other. Her gun was tucked in the front of her jeans as a last resort. Carol had a very large gun.

Offering up a silent, 'I hope this works', he flicked his zippo and raised the flame to one of the notebooks. It quickly caught fire and he flung it as far as he could toward the walkers. By sheer luck it landed in a larger pile of forgotten papers and the fire grew bigger.

Taking his bow back from Kat he waited until a large group of the walkers were gathering around the bonfire he just made. Then he hugged the wall and made his way into the parking garage. He saw that this building had a bridge that connected to the building they were aiming for.

Coming face to face with one walker he used his well-trained skill of running and shooting his weapon. Taking the walker down he barely slowed his pace as he pulled the bolt from the head, it was something that he had practiced a lot.

On the third level of the garage, he finally saw a door marked 'Sky Bridge'.

 **Kat's POV**

"Some days I don't know what the hell to think."

She had to agree with Daryl's commentary. Rounding the corner to get to the bridge she was met with a weird sight. Half a dozen walkers zipped completely up in their full body sleeping bags. She almost smiled when she thought that they looked similar to a caterpillar, squirming around on the ground unable to use their arms or legs.

This had been a groups camp sight. There were three tents set up further down and Kat realized it was a good spot. High off the ground but the glass windows allowed them to see any oncoming threats. Bending down she followed Daryl and Carol and started to kill the walkers. Pulling the sleeping bags back and searching the bodies for anything they could use. So far they had come up empty.

The only thing she noticed was that each walker had the same trait. Bullet holes in the bags. Which told her that these people had been murdered and left to turn. She didn't bother voicing her find -the others would have seen it as well.

Walking down the hallway she was startled when the tents came alive and started to move toward her. Ducking away from the walkers that were trapped in the tents and finding that the door at the other end was chained and locked.

Luckily whoever had done the chaining had given it too much slack and they would be able to fit through with no problem. Removing her backpack, she pushed it through the door and put both her knife and gun in her hands. She couldn't see what was on the other side so she wanted to be prepared.

Crawling on her knees she fully realized that she was getting old, which meant she should probably lay off the old man jokes with Daryl. Her joints felt a lot older than what she was.

Once she was through she grabbed Carols gun, but kept her eyes on the room before her. So far there was no sign of movement. After Carol took her gun back Kat grabbed Daryl's bow and watched as he struggled to fit through the door.

"Putting on weight? It's a good thing you skipped breakfast." She joked and laughed as he grunted a shut up.

They were looking for a view that faced North and since Daryl was a walking compass he knew which way that was. He whistled for them and both her and Carol stopped looking through some drawers and walked toward him.

Huge oak double doors were open and a gold plaque was next to them, "Bauchman and Field". He had found an old law firm and by the looks of the furnishings, it was a fancy firm. Probably defended the rich, famous, and guilty if the price was right. That money didn't matter now and she wondered if they were still alive and felling guilty about possibly helping several bad people go free.

Carol was looking out the window, "How did we get here?"

Both her and Daryl stood behind her. She had seen the evidence of the bombings last night but that was from a distance. She was now looking at the scorch marks left on many building and an obvious spot where the bomb had gone off.

"We just did" Daryl said and turned around. He had found a water cooler in the corner and was doing the smart thing and filling up bottles.

She knew he didn't think about the old world much. In fact, he was more suited for this world, in the old he was an outcast. Here, in this world, he was by far the most wanted person, someone that would be picked first for teams in the apocalypse. It was like he had prepared and lived his life just in case the shit hit the fan. So she didn't blame him for not dwelling on the why's or how's of things. He was right, they didn't matter.

Kat was about to turn around and help Daryl when Carol's quiet voice stopped her, "You still haven't asked me what happened. How I could have killed two of our own at the prison or about after I met up with Tyreese, and the girls."

"Yeah," she whispered, "At the prison you thought you were protecting us. I don't blame you Carol. As far as after, I know what happened. The girls aren't here" which meant they were dead.

"It was worse than that." Kat watched her friend close her eyes like she was remembering something. It was something painful judging by the look on her face. "The reason I said we get to start over is because we have to. I have to."

Kat didn't know what to say. Carol, her friend, was looking at her like she had a magic word that could make everything better. Starting over sounded great and Kat herself was willing to try. Problem was, both her and Carol clearly had some ghosts that wanted to tag along.

"Yeah. We will." Was all that Kat could offer.

Getting closer to the glass she started to look out at the city. Much like Daryl she didn't do well with words, it was why she joked or brought the attention elsewhere. She would do anything for her family but she had her physical limits. She couldn't take their pain away, just help them forget for a bit.

"Wanna play I-Spy?" she asked and relaxed when Carol laughed.

* * *

The stakes had been upped. Playing I-spy with your naked eye was boring when all you had was trash and buildings to work with. So, her and Carol were using the scope of the rifle and trying to find things that would be hard to find.

Carol was currently holding the scope and Kat was looking for any signs of movement below. Movement from a living person anyway, walkers were common in the streets. She was pretty sure there was one group that was lost. They had walked past three times. It kind of reminded her of European Family Vacation, she had a mental image of the walker leading the group saying, "Look Kids Big Ben" as they passed the same building repeatedly.

"Do you see something?" Kat asked when she noticed that Carol froze with the gun pointed. She kept switching between the scope and using her eye like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Carol walked backward a little and held the gun still, "Right there. On the interstate"

Kat sat up and took over the gun. It had moved slightly and Kat searched along the road Carol was talking about. She stopped, "Daryl", she called out. There was a van with white crosses on the back window, just like what Daryl had spotted twice now. Only problem was the ass end of the car was hanging over a forty-foot drop. That and it was at least a mile walk to get to it.

She did what Carol did and stepped back, allowing him to take the gun.

"It's been there a while, but it's definitely one of 'em."

"Well, it's settled. It's our only lead so let's go." She announced and started to put the bottles of water Daryl had filled into her bag.

"I don't know." She turned around slowly when she heard Daryl voice his doubts.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?'"

"I should go. You two stay here."

She had to take several calming breaths before she could speak, "nope. We don't separate again. Any of us." She made sure to look at both Daryl and Carol. It was just last night that Carol had tried to run away.

It must have been her face or maybe the tone of her voice, because he nodded and started to fill up his bag.

 **Daryl's POV**

It wasn't because she was a woman. It was because she was his woman.

No he wasn't a caveman but he already felt like he had let her down so much that he wasn't sure he could deal if he allowed anything else to happen to her. They had been lucky so far, but now they were going into a city that was filled with unknown threats.

The walkers back at the bridge had been murdered, the people who took Beth were around here, walkers roamed the streets, and not to mention unlimited hiding places so it would be impossible to tell if anyone was following them.

Despite the threats -when she made that face he knew he had no ground to stand on. It wouldn't have been a winning situation anyway it went down. If he had left her, then his mind would be worried about her as he went out toward the car. At least now he knew for a fact that she was safe, all he had to do was look in his peripherals and see her.

They were back at the chained door and it was unspoken that they would go through in the same order they did before. Kat was the smallest and would fit through the quickest, so she went first. If there was a threat she would be able to recover the fastest. He watched as Kat took off her backpack and put her weapons in her hands, she was always at the ready.

He had a brief moment of panic when he lost sight of her, he had to tell himself that only a door separated them. Carol was removing her gun, about to hand it off to Kat, when her voice stopped both of them.

"Don't" then she closed the door before he or Carol could see what was going on.

He tried pushing on it but she had her weight against it, it was obvious that she was trying to make sure they were unseen. To hell with that he thought, but kept the door opened slightly so he could hear what was going on. He and Carol looked at each other when a man's voice was heard.

"I know there are two more of you."

"Just put the gun down. I don't want to shoot ya kid, you're right there are three of us and one of you." Her voice was steady as she relayed all the information he needed. There was one man armed with a gun, probably a younger guy.

"Call them out here now! I don't want to shoot you, please. I just need weapons."

It took a lot for him to stay behind the door, including Carol's arm on his chest.

"I know you are a good guy; you could've just shot me. I also appreciate the fact that you still have manners. Problem is we need these weapons as well. I'll make a deal with you, you can have my gun that is if you promise not to point it at me. Plus, one of my friends behind me has a knife you can have. Everyone wins."

"I need more than that."

"No you don't. I could've shot you already. Don't look offended I only say that because, here's a secret, that gun you have pointed at my chest the safety is on."

The door he had been pushing up against gave way a few inches and he knew Kat was walking toward the unknown person. He took that opportunity to force his way through the door.

"So take your god damn hand off the gun and put them in the air, I won't ask again."

He stood crossbow in hand and moved away from the door so that Carol could come out. Kat had the kid, couldn't have been more than seventeen, kneeling on the ground and searching his pockets. He picked up the gun that was lying on the floor and checked. Carol went to stand in front of the would be thief.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed at Kat as she walked over toward him. Her eyebrow was raised and she gave him a look like she had done nothing wrong. "I checked that safety -it was off. He could've shot ya."

"Well he didn't. Look at him, he's a kid. He was pissing his pants as he held me hostage and it was obvious he knew nothing about the gun he was using. I took a chance." She shrugged, "it worked."

He gave a dry laugh, "you-you took a chance." He started to pace and his hand went through his hair. She was either a damn genius or a damn fool.

"If I had let you or Carol through that door and something happened to either of y'all I'd be devastated. There was also the fact that I didn't trust either of ya not to just shoot the guy."

She was right nothing had happened, but the fear that he had become so familiar with hadn't subsided. He knew Kat wasn't someone who openly took unnecessary risks. Hell, if anything she was one of the most calculating people there was. His anger was getting the better of him and causing him not to think straight. He wasn't angry at Kat, just the situation.

His face showed that anger as he walked toward the kid who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Who you with?" he asked

The kid stuttered, "No one." Daryl raised his crossbow even with his face. "I -I swear I was being held by a group and I got out. I wasn't going to hurt anybody."

"This group, where they at?"

"Hospital. Grady."

He managed to put two and two together. The vehicles that had led them here had white crosses on the back; similar to an ambulance.

"They have a young blonde girl there? Did you see a blonde girl?" Kat was standing behind him; he knew she wanted the answer just as much as he did.

"Beth?" the kid asked and Daryl started to relax, they knew where she was.

"You know her?" Kat asked and knelt down beside Daryl. He didn't want to see the look of hope she probably had in her eyes. It wasn't confirmed if she was still living.

He nodded, "she helped me get out, but she's still there."

Daryl had to move his crossbow when Kat lunged at the kid, tackling him to the ground with a hug. She was laughing, "of course she did. Beth is still there." If the kid wasn't scared before he definitely was now. After Kat's uncharacteristic display of affection to a stranger, he was a little concerned himself, but still smiled at how happy she looked.

"Wait" she sat back so that they were both off the ground, "What's your name?"

"Noah"

 **Kat's POV**

She could kiss Noah right now; the kid had saved them a long ass hike to a lead that might have led nowhere. Now they had a location and proof that Beth was there.

It was taking everything she had not to charge into that hospital and demand that they deliver Beth.

She had a thought, "Is she in immediate danger?" she asked Noah.

He shook his head, "No. They just make you work off your debts. Problem is, no one ever leaves. It's rigged so you can't work them off."

"Work off how?"

"Beth was the doctor's assistant."

That was good news. They could haul ass back to the church and tell the others. She couldn't wait to see Maggie's face when she found out her sister was still alive. Daryl would finally stop feeling guilty about everything. It would be a win for their team and they needed any win they could get.

Of course there was the problem of getting her out but with Rick and the others, that would be no problem.

"Alright we should find a spot so we can watch them. Get as much intel as we can. Then tomorrow we will find a car and head back to get the others." Daryl voiced his plan. It was a good plan.

"There's a spot I've been staying in. It's on the other side of this building and faces the hospital. It's clear and safe." Noah said and stood up, he reached for his gun but Daryl pulled it away from him.

* * *

Her and Carol were sitting on the ledge of the window. Noah was right, it had a great view of the hospital. Noah was showing Daryl where a vending machine was, apparently it was trapped behind some heavy debris and he hadn't been able to access it.

Kat's eyes kept scanning the hospital but it was a ghost town. No movement could be seen, inside or out. Sitting back in an office chair she propped her feet up and kept watching the hospital.

"Me and Sophia stayed at that shelter for a day and a half before I went running back to Ed." Carol was staring at the same window she was, so Kat didn't look away as Carol spoke."-I went home, I got beat up, life went on, and I just kept praying for something to happen. But I didn't do anything. Not a damn thing. Who I was with him she got burned away. And I was happy about that. I mean, not happy, but—" Carol started to drift off, "-And at the prison I got to be who I always thought I should be, thought I should've been. And then she got burned away. Everything now just consumes you. That's why I wanted to leave. We've killed a lot of people Kat, not just you and me but all of us. I don't know who I am anymore."

She felt like she was having a conversation with the window, but their words were too intimate to look at each other. Neither of them were the type to open up their hearts to each other but oddly enough, Kat wasn't uncomfortable in hearing Carol confess those things to her. Maybe she was starting to get the hang of this friendship thing. Which was good because Carol was suddenly chatty Cathy and she thought Kat was Dr. Phil or something.

"I know who you are and it isn't ashes Carol. You are a survivor and you protect what is yours. What you- what we- were before doesn't matter. Those people weren't made for this world and we adapted, we will keep adapting."

She knew what Carol was going through and her words were for just as much herself as they were for Carol. After the shelter Carol hadn't really been herself, seemed more distant.

Kat was feeling a little anxious about how Carol had been talking the last couple of hours and wondered if she should be concerned for her friend. Then again having a midlife crisis in the apocalypse probably entailed more than just finding a younger boyfriend and getting piercings.

Kat was actually missing being neck deep in shit, cause if you were busy surviving you weren't able to think. Thinking could be dangerous when you've done, seen, or had things done to you.

* * *

Noah and Carol had turned in for a couple of hours. Kat and Daryl were keeping watch, which meant watch over the hospital. She had been hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair walking in front of one of the windows but they were too far away for that.

Popping another gummy bear in her mouth she smiled at how proud Daryl had looked when he tossed her the bag of her favorite candy. She also noticed that she had a greater response to him giving her the candy than she did when he gave her the ring that was on her finger.

"What is this flavor anyway?" she held a white bear up.

"Pina-Colada I think."

Pssh, "Like you've ever tasted a pina-colada. That's too frou-frou for you"

He opened up and she tossed the bear into his waiting mouth. Catching it like it wasn't a big deal. "You don't know me." He said as he chewed.

"You keep telling yourself that Daryl Dixon."

The night was boring, nothing happened except that Daryl caught 9 out of 12 gummy bears she threw at him. Impressive record. There watch was almost up and they would be able to get a couple of hours of sleep before heading out in the morning. She was more than anxious to get on the road. Her fingers kept tapping on things because she needed to be doing something proactive, otherwise she wasn't sure she wouldn't head over to the hospital herself.

"You got a sharpening stone by any chance?" she asked Daryl. The blade on her knife was in dire need of it. She missed her knives.

He bent down and grabbed his bag by the strap, handing it over to her.

"Jesus. What do you have in this thing? A set of encyclopedias?" it must have weighed a good twenty pounds. As soon as she said the comment she noticed Daryl trying to grab the bag back from her. Which made her curious what was in the bag that he didn't want her to see. Porn perhaps? A poster of Tina Turner? She knew he secretly loved the singer.

Quickly pulling out a book before Daryl managed to grab the bag back from her. The smile she was wearing dropped when she read the title aloud.

"Treating Survivors of Sexual Abuse?" it was from the shelter Carol had taken them to. It was probably one of the books that she overlooked on that desk. Reaching out she snatched the bag from his hand pulling out the other books he had taken.

"The Sexual Abuse Victim Treatment planner, The Trauma of Sexual Assault, Overcoming Trauma and PTSD. What the hell is this stuff?" Her voice was unsteady as she spoke.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing -that's weird cause they look like something. Is this how you see me?" she held up the book with the word Victim in the title, "I'm not a victim" she spat.

"You aren't. It's just that when you sleep -you talk out loud. Sometimes ya cry or ya fight me when I try to wake you." He started to run his hand through his hair, something he did when he didn't know what to say, "-I just want to help but don't know how."

Anger won out over her embarrassment and she took it out on Daryl, "I didn't ask for your fucking help." She threw a book across the room. She was well aware she was being unreasonable but all she wanted to do was forget everything that had happened. It was bad enough that she was reliving it at night but she hadn't been aware that she was making Daryl go through it with her. Guilt started to wash over her and it only amplified when she realized that he was just trying to help.

He had a great idea and she had thrown a fit instead of saying thank you. No one had talked to her about what had happened and she had blissfully hoped that no one had noticed.

She was fooling herself though. When people looked at her, the looks were different. People started to announce themselves before touching her or walking into a room so she didn't startle. She had just chosen to ignore those signs. Her family had known all along and was treating her different. Which in turn made her feel like something was wrong with her. Ashamed almost. It was a double edged sword.

"I'm going to bed" she announced as she stood up from her seat.

"Kat-" She walked out before he could stop her, she found a spot outside the room and sat down. She wasn't going to fall asleep. She couldn't deal with what might come when she slept so she opened one of the books Daryl had grabbed, ' _Overcoming Trauma and PTSD_ ' and started to read.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had debated taking those books when he had seen them. Ultimately deciding that he would read them so that he could better understand what Kat needed from him. He had not expected her to see them, but he understood her reaction.

He had a similar reaction to hers when a girl in high school had asked him about the scars on his back. The scars were visible proof of his abuse and had been years old, but when that girl had pointed them out -he felt like they were brand new all over again. Opening up old wounds that he wished he could forget but never could. Her wounds were still too fresh and the books forced her to remember.

Deciding that it was best to leave her alone, he spent the rest of the watch staring at the hospital. When Carol and Noah took over for him, he didn't feel like he would be able to sleep. Walking down the hallway, his footsteps slowed when he saw Kat sitting on the floor. It wasn't until he was closer that he realized she had fallen asleep sitting up.

She was going to have a sore neck if she stayed in that position too long. Her head was slumped forward and she had something in her hands. She had been reading. Slowly sliding the books from her limp grasp he looked at the cover. Sitting down beside her he stretched his legs out, then he carefully moved her so that she had her head laying in his lap. If she was exhausted enough, nothing short of shaking her would wake Kat. And she had been exhausted, there were bags under her eyes, he noticed that she was dragging more and more each day, and her hands have been rubbing her temples more and more telling him that her headaches were getting worse.

Opening up the book he started to read, one hand stroking her hair. Immediately he saw how she was able to fall asleep in the position she had -this was a very dry read. Why couldn't it just have a simple list of Do's and Don'ts. He knew that books wouldn't hold all the answers he needed in order to help her. In hindsight he was looking for a quick fix and the problem needed more attention than that.

* * *

Morning came faster than he would have liked, not because he wanted to sleep more, he hadn't slept any but because Kat needed to rest. He hated having to wake her up when she was finally sleeping, but it was almost worth it when she smiled up at him. He wondered if she had forgotten the night before.

"How's bout you and me go find a car?" he asked as she sat up.

Her arms stretched over her head and she moved her neck in a circular motion before she answered, "Sounds good, maybe we will find a nice sports car." Her head found his shoulder, "Though it will probably be a mid-90's something piece of junk."

"probably"

"I don't miss a lot of material things but I miss a few and the bike is at the top of that list."

"It was a good bike" he also missed the bike. It was always an excuse to have Kat put his arms around him. He more missed having her trust him to keep her safe, she was fully relaxed on the back of the bike.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet, she barely flinched when she had to stand. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his stomach. He took the opportunity to bury his hand into the back of her hair.

Her voice muffled by his chest, "Thank you and I'm sorry"

He should and wanted to be the one apologizing but in typical Daryl form he just shrugged. God bless her, she knew what he was saying and she laughed, taking his very unformal apology. It was why they worked. He didn't have to talk and she understood what he was saying or what he needed.

 **Kat's POV**

She had called it. Her and Daryl had found a very 90's sedan, complete with cassette player. She couldn't complain really, it ran and would get them back to the church. Then hopefully make a return trip for Beth. It would just be nice if just once, they found a nice car but those must have been taken early on.

Halfheartedly listening to Noah talk about how he came to Atlanta she had gathered that the kid was about seventeen. He and his father had been searching for supplies in the city when they were overrun. Apparently this group at Grady Hospital had found them and patched Noah up, they weren't able to save his father though. She was more worried about how they had treated him once he was in their care. It sounded like a full on hostage situation to her. Forcing him to work so he could eat and pay off his debts -clearly they weren't in the business of saving people because it was the right thing to do.

Beth had masterminded this elaborate plan to get out her and Noah out. Unfortunately, Beth had sacrificed herself so that Noah was able to stand there in front of them today. Kat wanted to hate the kid; Beth would have gotten out if she was solo but it was typical Beth. The girl was one of the last beacons of good in this world of awful.

"She said you guys would come for her." Noah stopped packing his bag and looked up, "She said your names. Kat and Daryl. She knew."

It made Kat smile, still the optimistic even when she is being held captive. The trust and faith Beth had was unbelievable. She also knew that if Beth thought Noah was worthy of saving then he must be a good guy.

"Alright" Daryl announced, "Let's Go."

* * *

The streets were still clear. It was like the walkers went into a hibernation until a noise woke them up and forced them to find the source.

Only a couple more blocks to go and they would be headed back to the church then it was planning a way to get Beth back. She had to keep reminding herself that it was important not to get her hopes to high -not yet. Anything could happen.

Of course that anything was happening right now. They were almost to the parking garage that held their escape vehicle, when Noah yelled. She was bringing up the rear and she looked forward to see that he had fallen on a piece of rebar. The metal had impaled his leg. Quickly covering his mouth to silence him she looked over the damage. All the while screaming in her head about their luck.

It looked like a clean wound it had only gone in about an inch, should have missed the bones. Of course she wasn't a doctor so she didn't know about any major veins or anything but they didn't have a choice. Daryl ran back as Carol kept a look out for any danger.

Daryl must have come to the same conclusion she had because he nodded, and Kat cut the bottom of her flannel shirt. Shoving the piece of fabric into Noah's mouth. Then she grasped the bottom of the metal rod as Daryl lifted Noah's leg off. The kid had been pretty tough -once he realized that he needed to be quiet he barely made a sound as they freed his leg. Using the same fabric, she had shoved into his mouth, she tied it around his fresh wound.

He stood with help from Daryl but he wasn't able to put any pressure on his leg.

"Go, I got him" he was helping Noah walk and motioned for her and Carol to go ahead of them. Carol was now leading the way and Kat was trying to keep even distance between Carol and Daryl.

Kat lost sight of Carol for a second when she ran around a corner and across the street. The sound of tires squealing and a loud thud made her stop in her tracks. Then she ran to catch up to her friend, the sound of two men talking stopped her from doing anything stupid.

Staying back and hopefully out of sight she saw a sight that made her heart stop. Carol was lying motionless on the ground and two men dressed in police gear were standing over her. Her gun was raised and she was about to take the shot -hopefully only needing two bullets. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was pulled back behind the corner of the building.

"We have to help her" she hissed at Daryl. Still in the right state of mind to know she couldn't give her position away.

Noah was the next to speak up, "They can help her. They're the only ones who can. They have medicine, machines, a doctor. You go out there, you'll have to kill them, okay? And then she can't get their help.  
Is that what you want?" his whispered words were barely audible through his panting.

She turned to Daryl, "I'm going out there" she handed him her gun but started to tuck her knife into her sock.

"The hell you are."

She risked looking out to see if Daryl's loud voice gave them away. The officers were loading Carol onto a stretcher and she was not looking good. Her body was limp and her head rolled back when they picked her up.

"Daryl. Please trust me, I can't leave her alone. She is unconscious. There is no telling what could happen. I have complete faith that you will be back by tomorrow with the Calvary and then three of us can walk out. It might not be so bad to have me on the inside anyways."

She could tell that he was going to refuse but Carol was one of her oldest friends -they had been through so much together. Kat didn't want Carol to go through anything else alone. There was no time to continue the argument so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stumbled out into the view of the officers.

She should have been an actor because she was rocking this. Granted it wasn't hard because she was actually pretty banged up and looked the part. Limping she started to call for help, hoping Daryl trusted her and stayed hidden.

One of the cops raised a gun to her and she immediately raised her hands and fell to her knees in surrender. Even managing some tears, "Is sh-she okay? She's my friend"

The cops looked at each other and Kat knew they were buying it. "We found her this way. We are taking her to the hospital."

"Please don't leave me, she was all I had left. I don't want to be alone." It might have been a little dramatic but she decided to take the role and run with it. Men had a habit of thinking women were weak, especially when tears and hysterics were involved.

They loaded Carol into the back of their car and all the while Kat played the good girl and stayed in the spot she had fallen. When an officer finally came over to her he held his hand out to her, offering to help her up.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"J-just a knife at my ankle. Carol did most of the fighting."

"Is it alright if I pat you down?"

She nodded her agreement but still flinched when his hands ran over her legs and stomach.

"Okay. Get in the car and you can come with us."

"Thank you. Thank you so much" she hobbled her way over to the station wagon and climbed into the back seat. Carol's face was right next to her and she found her friends hand and squeezed it. Whispering that everything was going to be okay.

The car started up and she risked looking back but Daryl was still hidden. She hated leaving him but loved that he trusted her enough. This is what they were. They hated being separated but ultimately the universe threw them back together and each time making them stronger. The ring on her hand was the reminder she needed that this time she wasn't alone -Daryl would come for her.

She felt a sting in her neck, "What the hell?"

"Sorry." The officer in the passenger seat genuinely looked apologetic, "It's a mild sedative. It'll help you relax."

She tried to keep her eyes opened but the drugs were winning out. Mild her ass whatever they had given her was hardcore. She tried to utter some cuss words at the men but nothing came out of her mouth, then there was only black.

 **Daryl's POV**

"We can get them back. We can get Beth back." Noah was having to hold him back.

Kat had chosen to go. It wasn't like she was being taken against her will but he hated watching her kneel down in front of these men.

As he watched Kat get into the car he had to keep telling himself that she was fine. As much as he hated to admit she didn't need him, she took care of herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress and she was doing this to make sure Carol was safe.

It wasn't until the car and Kat had driven away that Noah took his hands off his shoulders.

"We will get them back." He sounded so confident but Daryl knew that anything could happen.

"What's it gonna take?" Daryl asked as the car grew smaller in the distance.

"A lot. They have guns. People."

Bending down to grab his crossbow, "So do we. Let's go."

* * *

The car ride was quiet and he wished Kat was there so she could admire or make fun of the cassette tapes the owner of the car had acquired. She always found a way to distract herself and usually anyone else around her. That was why people were drawn to her back at the prison. When you were with her -it was like the world was perfect. For once he wasn't concerned that Kat was on her own. He knew she was more than capable of handling it. Noah had confirmed that they were in no immediate danger as long as they followed the rules. Kat would, she knew she just had to bide some time. If anything happened to Carol or Beth, well he felt sorry for the people at Grady.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

 **Daryl's POV**

He made record time getting back to the church, the sun was just starting to set when he pulled the car up. There was no movement detected from the windows and at first he thought that no one was there. But he knew for a fact that Merle wouldn't have gone anywhere without them. It still struck him as odd that no one had come out to greet him or even show signs that they saw the unknown car pull in.

"Wait here" he said to Noah as he got out the car.

Walking up the steps he had his crossbow raised. He could clearly see bloody drag marks coming out of the church and down the stairs. His heart stopped as a million thoughts of what the gruesome evidence meant.

Slowly his hand reached for the handle of the wooden door, as soon as his skin made contact the door was pulled open. The sudden movement made him put his finger on the release of his bow.

"Baby Brother!" Merle was on the other side with his arms raised for an embrace. Daryl lowered his weapon and saw the familiar faces of the others coming toward them. Before he could say anything he watched as Merle used his good hand to deliver a blow to his face.

"What the hell?" it was a solid hit and had knocked him back a little. He had to run his hand over his lip to make sure there was no blood.

"You come back here after two damn days and ask me 'what the hell?' you got some nerve boy." Merle stopped yelling at him long enough to notice that it was just Daryl. "Where's Kaitlyn? Carol?"

Signaling behind him, he motioned for Noah to get out of the car. Once Noah was in the doorway Merle kept looking between Daryl and the newcomer.

"Unless I've somehow gone colorblind that ain't neither of the girls." Of course his brother would bring race into the situation, even though it seemed Merle had long abandoned his former beliefs. Those things didn't matter in this world.

Merle and the others, who had now gathered behind his brother, waited for him to explain the lack of two of their own. What was he supposed to say? Somehow, "I lost them" or "They got took", didn't feel like a good answer and would probably earn him another punch from his brother.

"They are with Beth" was what he decided to go with. He waited for Maggie to speak up or question where her sister was but it remained silent in the church.

Looking around, that was when he noticed that several of their own was missing. The faces of Maggie, Glen, Bob, Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene were not in the group in front of him. He also spotted the state of the church.

The night he had left with Kat and Carol it was a peaceful house of worship -looked untouched by the world. Now, blood had stained the hardwood floors and splattered along the white walls. Even the crucifix had dried blood running down it. Clearly shit had gone down and now he understood why Merle had punched him.

"Where the hell is that?" Merle's growl brought his attention back to the group.

"Grady" Noah spoke for the first time and Daryl gave the kid credit -he had a confident voice.

"In Atlanta?"

"yeah, they are the ones that took Beth. Carol was hurt, they took her. Kat went along."

"You let her!?" Merle yelled at him and there was nothing Daryl could do. His brother was right.

"All due respect sir. There was no stopping her."

Merle turned toward Noah and Daryl could tell his brother was pissed. "Listen here boy. I don't know who the fuck you are but that idiot" he pointed to Daryl, "-should have knocked her ass out before he let her wonder off."

"She isn't in danger and they have medical care. I'm not an expert but she looked pretty banged up -they might be able to help her." Noah held his hands up when Merle took a stepped forward, "I -I was in there. Beth got me out but I can tell you how to get in. We will get them back."

Merle rubbed his hand over his head several times before he stalked off further into the church. Mumbling to himself the entire time.

"It's good to have you back brother", Rick came up to him and pulled him into a quick hug, a manly one.

Michonne smiled at him and gave his shoulder a quick pat.

 **Rick's POV**

He was glad to have Daryl back; the man might not be blood but he was his brother in every other way. They all had a strong bond.

It's funny how the world worked, he knew without a doubt that none of the them would have given each other a second glace before the world died. Then, like a sick social experiment, you cram a bunch of people from different backgrounds and pasts together; force them to survive. All of a sudden you were willing to lay down your own life for any one of them and they would do the same for you.

"Sorry I wasn't here" Daryl said to him in between hammering. They had taken apart the pews and were currently using them to barricade the windows. It was a precaution since Michonne, Ty, Carl, and Judith were staying behind while they went to Atlanta.

"Don't be. We handled it and you found Beth." A part of him was glad that Kat and Carol hadn't been there at the church to see what he had done. Even more glad that they didn't have to partake in the massacre, and that was what it was. He had no regrets though, it was going to be them or the people from Terminus.

"Yeah but lost two more on the way" he knew that Merle had gotten to Daryl. Strangely Merle was sometimes more emotional, outwardly anyways, when it came to his family. He hadn't even looked at Daryl since he found out about Kat. Like Rick, Merle saw Kat as his sister.

More so since Merle had known Kat longer than he had.

"She did what she thought was right. Her and Carol have been through a lot together. They have a special bond and I wouldn't have expected anything less from her." He stopped banging on the nail to look at Daryl, "We _will_ get them back."

Daryl nodded at him.

Rick had no doubts in his mind that they would come back. Daryl had been upset when he found out about what had happened while he was gone but he seemed more upset that Maggie wasn't going to reunite with her sister. As soon as they came back from Atlanta they would meet up with the rest of their family. Washington D.C didn't sound like a terrible plan.

"'m gonna grab more wood."

 **Kat's POV**

Her eye lids would flutter open for a second before closing again. The small task was far more complicated than it should have been. Each brief second showed her a bright light, nothing more. Until finally when her eye lids opened, this time they remained opened.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed, a pretty comfortable bed. Trying to swallow but not being able to do anything passed her tongue. It felt too swollen and dry. Even raising her arms off the bed was a task of herculean efforts.

Then it suddenly all came back to her -she had been drugged. Those bastards. Her anger pushed some of the grogginess aside enough that she was able to sit up.

Her clothes had been changed and she was now wearing a light green hospital gown. She ignored the fact that it meant someone had to have removed her clothes to put her into this ridiculous thing. Her legs swung over the side of the bed but her arm was caught on something. There was an IV in her arm. She wasted no time in removing the needle from her vein. There was no telling what they were pumping into her -for all they knew she had medicine allergies. It wasn't like they could consult her charts.

Looking around the room, it was completely barren. Nothing but a metal stool, and a clock on the wall. She could make the stool work as a weapon if she had to but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

The click of the door opening behind her made her scramble to her feet. When she almost fell she realized that the drugs had not totally left her system. Plus, there was some heavy duty gauze wrapped around her feet that put her off balance.

A woman not much taller than she was came into the room followed by a man.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Steven Edwards." She figured he was some kind of doctor based on the lab coat. That or he was some kind of quack. "This is Officer Dawn Lerner." He gestured toward the woman beside him. She looked stern and did not give off a friendly vibe. Her police uniform helped give her an air of authority.

"Kat" was all she said and kept herself against the wall. She was defenseless and she planned on playing the, _I'm a scared woman card_.

"Well Kat, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked her. He seemed genuine enough his eyes stayed on her face and the only thing she could tell was that he was tired.

"The woman I was with? Where is she?"

"Answer Dr. Edwards questions then you can see her." Officer Dawn was not going to budge so Kat would play along. Dawn was trying to pull the power card. They hadn't said Carol was dead so if all she had to do was answer some questions in order to see her -so be it.

"I'm feeling fine"

"Please sit down. You really shouldn't be on your feet right now."

Reluctantly she listened to the good doctor. Climbing back into the bed and pulling the blanket over her bare legs. The two people moved to the foot of her bed so that she was looking straight at them.

"You were pretty banged up. You were severely dehydrated and malnourished. We stitched up your gun shot on your shoulder. Put some disinfectant on your feet and bandaged them up. You had a mild fracture along your jaw and needed some stitches a few places."

"Well thank you for taking care of me" she said but it was mostly out of obligation. Kat hadn't asked them to do any of that stuff.

"You owe us." Dawn said and Kat raised her eyebrows at the woman.

Before she could speak though, the doctor cleared his throat, it was obvious he was trying to diffuse the situation. "We also ran some standard tests. How far along are you?"

"Excuse me? How far along in what?" Kat wasn't sure she heard him right or she just wanted him to repeat what he said.

He looked hesitant, almost like he knew he had just delivered big news in a not so subtle way, "Pregnancy tests are standard, especially in sexual assault cases."

"What?" she was still in disbelief

"With the bruising and when I did an exam it was obvious. The test came back positive. I'm sorry if you didn't know."

"You had no right" she didn't give consent for any type of an exam, but her mind was still reeling with the new information she had been given.

She didn't know how to react. Her hand went to her stomach and rested there, a smile started on her face. Then she realized what he had just said, and any joy she had felt vanished. Replaced with instant fear. "Th-the tests how soon are they able to, uh, pick up when I'm pregnant?"

"The earliest is about seven days." The doctor kept talking about why that was but she wasn't listening. She was counting the days since she had been with the men who claim people. It had been more than seven days. As soon as the realization set in she barely had time to turn her head before she threw up on the floor.

The room was silent but the two strangers were still standing at the foot of her bed. Fuck them. She didn't care. Her head was lying on her pillow and her eyes were closed. Even though her eyes were squeezed shut, tears managed to find their way down her cheeks.

"I want to see Carol" her voice was stronger than she felt at the moment.

"No-" Dawn started but was cut off by Dr. Edwards.

"Of course."

* * *

The doctor had insisted that she sit in a wheelchair as they made their way toward Carols room. Kat kept her eyes out for a young blond but no one fit Beth's description. There were a lot of people in scrubs though, and like Noah had said they were working.

It was weird. No one lifted their eyes to anyone -like they were afraid to step out of line. They just kept mopping, folding towels, or, emptying trash cans. Kat wasn't sure if they weren't just trained walkers, because clearly these people were dead inside. This was not living.

"Alright here we are." The wheelchair stopped moving and the doctor came into her view. He bent down so that he was eye level with her, "I want you to be prepared. She is unconscious and hooked up to machines. There is very little I can do for her, she was half dead when they brought her in."

"Well that happens when you hit people with a fucking car." Kat didn't care about playing nice anymore.

Dawn stepped into her line of sight and Kat was really hating this fucking wheelchair. She had to look up to the bitch and it felt like she was at a disadvantage.

"My officers found that woman on the street. They saved her. Saved you."

Kat actually laughed. Then laughed more at the reaction she got from both Dawn and the doctor. She probably looked like she belonged in a strait jacket but she couldn't help herself. The woman was delusional. Thinking that she saved them?

When Kat finally got her laughing fit under control, she stared at Dawn; she wanted to say, "Yeah but who's gonna save you?" Only the thought that Dawn wouldn't allow her to see Carol stopped her mouth from forming the words. Dawn played a rigged game, Kat could already tell that. Any leverage the woman running the hospital had, she used it toward her benefit.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in" Kat gestured around her, indicating the hospital and being around other survivors. It wasn't entirely a lie -Dawn and the group had a hell of an operation set up there. It was impressive.

Dawn kept her eyes on Kat as Dr. Edwards wheeled Kat into the room. She was glad to see that the woman opted to stay on the other side of the door. The doctor moved the chair to the right side of Carols bed. As soon as she was close enough to touch her friend, Kat grabbed Carol's hand.

The doctor checked the machines that were beside her bed but Kat didn't pay him any attention. Her eyes scanned over Carol's body and you could tell that she had been hit by a car. There were cuts and dark bruises forming all along her face. Her left arm was bandaged, and the faint stain of red was screaming at her through the dressing wrapped around it. How had she not seen how bad Carol was before? She knew that Carol was limp and motionless as she was being moved to the stretcher, but these wounds made it all seem worse.

Kat heard the doctor speaking, and it was probably to her, but it sounded like she was underwater so she nodded in response to a statement she didn't hear. The door shut quietly behind her, once again it was just her and Carol.

"Look at us huh? We have got to find a new hobby; I think we are getting to old for this shit." Kat squeezed her friends hand, hoping that Carol was putting on an act and she was actually conscious. "I gotta say my friend, you look like shit and I'm not looking much better. Can you believe they actually put me in a wheelchair?"

As she held her hand, her eyes scanned Carol's face for sign that she was hearing her. The good news was that it didn't look like Carol was any pain, just sleeping heavily. Kat thought she remembered reading in a magazine, that people who were in comas or unconscious could hear people talking around them.

"Daryl will be here soon. With Rick, Merle and the others. So you have to be up and walking around by then, I expect a full recovery from you Carol Peletier."

Nothing. No response. Just the beeping of that damn machine beside her.

Leaning forward so that her elbows were propped up on Carol's hospital bed, "you know this place still smells like a hospital. It must be absorbed into the walls or something, never thought I'd smell anything so clean again. Not after the dead -well you know."

It was completely normal to carry on a conversation with an unconscious person, right?

Closing her eyes, Kat had to keep talking. It was the only thing she could do. Carol was beyond her help and Kat was hanging on to her sanity by a thread. Without her knowing her free hand found its way to her stomach again and rested there. Right now there was a life growing inside her and she felt like a terrible person because of it. This future baby didn't ask for any of this and how was Kat supposed to protect it?

"When Cora would spend days or weeks at the hospital, the smell of the hospital stained my clothes. I would notice it as soon as I would get into my car; sometimes I would take short breaks to run home. I used to say I needed to grab more clothes, take a real shower, grab something for Cora. In reality I just couldn't stand the smell anymore -I would immediately wash my clothes when I got home." Her eyes welled up, and she blinked several times to make the tears go away. "Looking back on it -I couldn't handle a fucking smell so I would leave Cora in the hospital for a couple of hours. Cora didn't have the option of leaving. What if she hated the smell just as much as me? What kind of mother was I?"

Blinking didn't work, tears were falling down her face. Kat had always thought she had tried to be a good mother; but like most mother's, eventually doubts start to surface. For some reason, right now, she chose to focus on the times she had left Cora alone in the hospital. It was only for about two hours a week and the rest of the hours were right beside Cora, camped out on an uncomfortable hospital bed.

No one remembers the good though, just what they could have done better or how they let someone down. Kat was starting to question if she was ever a good mother. She couldn't save Cora. How is the baby in her stomach going to be any different?

"Carol Please. Please wake up, I need you"

The miracle she had expected didn't happen. Just Beep…Beep…Beep…of that machine answered her.

It was all too much. Too much and there was nothing she could do. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but there was no telling what Dawn would do if she started to just scream for no reason. The only outlet she had was crying.

Her face slid down into the palms of her hands, hiding her from seeing Carol. Daryl would be there soon -there were absolutely no doubts about that. Her thumb started to spin around the ring on her finger, it was a new addition but strangely it didn't bother her. Her body immediately accepted it -like it was supposed to be there.

When Daryl did get here -because he would- how was she going to tell him about the baby? She wanted it to be his but there was that sickening feeling in the back of her mind. The things she tried to forget screaming at her, making her remember.

Face still buried into her hands, she cried. When she would wipe one tear away, another took its place. Her mind bombarded with so many thoughts. Thoughts like -How do I raise a baby on the road? How can I protect it? What if Daryl wants nothing to do with it? The crying became full blown sobs, surprising her with how quickly her control slipped, and the only person here to witness was an unconscious Carol. Crying and waiting were the only things she could do.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kat to fall asleep, it was for no more than a couple of hours. She was even granted a rare reprieve from any type of nightmares. Maybe her mind and body knew that she would not be able to handle any of that nonsense right now. Instead she woke up when the heavy hospital door, that had been drowning out the noise of the hallway opened.

Kat didn't even bother to look and see who it was; it was probably the doctor. Instead she focused her groggy vision back on Carol. Not much had changed, her friend hadn't moved at all.

A hand rested on Kat's shoulder and the touch made her jump up and pull away, like she had been burned. Tripping over the footrests on the wheelchair she had been sitting in, her back crashed into the side table next to where Carol rested.

"Kat." A familiar quiet voice called out to her.

"Beth?" Kat pushed the panic down and focused on the third person in the room. Beth was standing in front of her, hands raised like Kat was going to attack her. The unexpected hand on her shoulder had caused her to react, and her flight or fight reaction had been working overtime lately. Looking back on it -Beth had been offering a comforting touch.

"I knew you were alive." Beth had the smile that Kat loved, it was uninhibited joy. The smile faltered when she looked down at Carol. "She will be alright."

Despite the confidence Beth had, Kat knew that they needed more than that for Carol to be okay.

Walking over, Kat wrapped Beth into a hug. When she had the young girl that she saw as a mixture of her daughter and her sister in her arms, the damn blurriness in her vision started again. This time the tears were from joy. Daryl and Maggie were going to be so happy to see her. Everyone would really.

Pulling back, she kept her hands on Beth's shoulders, to make sure she didn't disappear again. Pale blue scrubs were not flattering on anyone but Beth made them look good. It was the visible cuts on her face, that concerned Kat. Two very deep gashes on her right side, both had required stitches, one above her eye and the other on her cheek. There was also a cast on her right arm.

"Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" Her hands checking Beth for any other injuries that she might not have seen.

"I'm fine" Beth smiled but unlike before it was forced, "-but these are not good people. You need to get out of here."

Kat didn't miss the fact that Beth had said "you" and not " _We_ need to get out of here"

"Daryl, Rick, Maggie and the others should be here soon. Daryl and Noah went back to get them."

"Noah?" she looked shocked, "The others? You found them? You found Daryl? Of course you did." Beth took Kat's hands and smiled when she saw the ring. "I can't stay long but I saw them bring y'all in and I wanted you to know I was here."

Just then the door to the room opened and Beth took a quick step back before Dawn made her way inside. The woman looked at them suspiciously, her brown eyes darting between Kat and Beth.

"Beth?" Dawn asked.

Kat watched Beth as she lost all the happiness she had in her face a second ago. It wasn't that Beth looked scared, but it was definitely a look Kat had never seen on her young face before.

"Edwards asked me to check on the patient, I was just talking to this woman but I'm done here." Beth started to walk past Dawn, making a hasty escape toward the door.

Dawn grabbed her arm, holding her in place. It took a lot for Kat to stay put but Beth was keeping their relationship a secret and Kat knew that Beth was a smart girl, so it had to be for a good reason. The young blonde slowly turned her head toward Dawn and that was when Kat placed the look that she had never seen on Beth's face before -Hatred.

Beth hated Dawn. That was enough for Kat to hate Dawn.

The quiet exchange between the two women ended when Dawn released Beth. Kat made herself watch as Beth disappeared through the door. As soon as her blonde hair left her sight, Kat wanted to chase after her. Her mind kept telling her that Beth knew this place, she had survived this long she could hold on one more day.

"Please sit down" Dawn's robotic voice made Kat turn her attention back to the room she was standing in. Kat sat back in her seat, not because she wanted to. Dawn was used to getting her way so Kat would play along. "Do you know Beth?"

Kat was not the best liar. Merle had told her that when she lied she had a tell, but he wouldn't tell her what it was. It was not common practice for her to lie but she had gone almost a month trying to plan a surprise birthday party for Daryl once and had to lie in front of Merle for that. Now she was only lying because Beth might be in danger.

"No, I do not. She just reminded me of someone. Someone I lost."

"Who?"

Damn Dawn really was a nosy bitch. Didn't she know that everyone had lost someone and it was now common practice not to ask questions. She had to remind herself to play nice.

"My daughter. Cora." That wasn't a lie. Beth really did remind Kat of Cora, the two had been great friends for the short time Cora had known her. Beth's wide eyed way of seeing things reminded her a great deal of her daughter as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dawn didn't sound like she was sorry but Kat didn't care. She didn't need the woman's empty words. Dawn stood opposite of Kat, looking down at Carol. "She hasn't made any improvements."

"It's only been a few hours." Kat responded. Didn't she know that miracles were in short supply these days.

"This woman is wasting resources. She's not worth the effo-"

Kat cut her off, "This woman has a name. Carol. She is one of the toughest people I know, she will wake up. Please just give her time."

Dawn looked at her and Kat wasn't sure what she saw in her face but Dawn nodded.

"She has until the end of the day. That is as long as I can hold them off."

"Them?" Kat inquired.

"My men."

Ah, so Dawn knew damn well that she wasn't in charge. She was keeping her followers happy and probably sacrificing more of herself than she wanted in turn.

Until the end of the day wasn't a great deal of time but Kat would try bargaining with her again when it grew closer.

"Why did you pretend to be weak?"

Kat looked up from staring at Carol to see Dawn still watching her. She didn't care if her charade was up, it had worked long enough to g et her into the hospital.

Kat shrugged, "I saw two men. Men think women are already weak. I'm sure you know that yourself." Kat couldn't resist the jab at the woman, "-I just played it up. Tears and hysterics can be a great weapon."

Dawn took her jab and raised it, "So did tears and hysterics work when you were being assaulted?"

Her face immediately turned stone. What kind of person, another woman no less, would say something like that?

Her eyebrows raised and her eyes shining with the rage she couldn't let out, "No." she gave a small smirk that would make Merle proud, "But they are all dead now."

Like Kat's glare was burning into her, Dawn looked away quickly. She moved her arms, they had been crossed at her chest and she seemed to release a breath that she had been holding. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that but I have to be different than what I am. It only takes showing weakness once and my men will walk all over me. I might seem bad but some of them are worse, believe me."

The only reason she was carrying on a conversation with this woman was because Kat thought that "I'm sorry" probably wasn't common in Dawn's vocabulary.

"Why not send them away? Or kill them?"

"I can't" Dawn went toward the door, and Kat heard her take a fortifying breath before she walked out.

Kat shrugged. It wasn't her place to tell Dawn how to run what she had. Heavy was the head that wears the crown after all. She even took a little satisfaction in knowing that Dawn was barely holding on to what she had.

 **Daryl's POV**

Noah had assured them that it wouldn't be too long after the gunshots were fired and he was right. A newer model Camaro was speeding around the corner, signaling that the game was on. Noah started to run, as fast as he could in his current state. Leading them right where they needed them.

Daryl and the others watched as Noah had his hands zip tied behind his back by two police officers. One male and one female.

"Thought you were smart Noah. Didn't think we would hear you?" the woman asked.

"Where are those rotters you were shooting at?" the man asked and started to look around.

That was their cue. He, Rick, Merle, and Sasha stepped out from their hiding spots, guns raised. Rick's whistle notified the cops of their arrival.

"Do what we say and we won't hurt you." Rick's voice held mild menace.

Looking around at the guns pointed at them, It wasn't long for the cops to see that they were outnumbered. The man was the first to drop his gun to the ground and hold his hands up in surrender. The woman quickly followed his lead.

"We need to talk." Rick said as Daryl and Sasha started to zip tie their hands behind their backs. "There's water if you need some and food."

"Mind if I ask you something?" The man didn't wait for Rick to respond, "The way you talk, the way you carry yourself, were you a cop? Believe it or not, I was, too."

"That's Lamson. He'll be down for this. He's one of the good ones." Noah said to Rick.

As soon as his words were finished the squealing of tires sounded ahead of them. A car was gunning it directly for them, Daryl and Rick stood their ground and fired their guns into the front window. Ultimately having to jump out of the way before being ran over.

Their hostages jumped into the back of the car and Daryl saw any chance they had of saving Kat, Carol, and Beth driving away. Chasing after the car they continued to fire their guns, one of the bullets taking out the rear tire. The car continued to speed off around the corner, but the combination of the speed and loss of the rear tire making the car crash.

They ran until the car was back in their sights. Three of the doors left ajar and no sign of their hope for exchanging. The ground was littered with bodies. Bodies that had melted into the asphalt, their skin hanging down but keeping them tethered to the ground. Some of them weren't fully dead, just unable to get up and walk. So they clawed at the ground and Daryl saw that many of them had worn the flesh down to their bone in their attempts.

The only thing he could imagine was that these were people who had been near one of the bombs they had dropped on Atlanta. The poor bastards had died a horrible death and then had a terrible fate as walkers.

Looking straight, that was when they saw two of the cops making a run for it up ahead. Daryl was in the rear so he watched as the others followed Rick. A sound at the newly abandoned car made him stop. Checking inside he saw it was empty, but there had been three cops and only two were accounted for.

Looking around he went toward a FEMA trailer that had been burned out. Standing to the side of the door he put his hand on the latch that would open it. Taking a breath, he pulled it open and shoved the gun in first -there was nothing.

He lowered the gun but before he took a step backwards he was hit with the full body weight of the third man. Slamming hard against the hard ground, he was at the disadvantage. With a quick kick he managed to dislodge the man long enough to stand up and throw a punch. Unfazed the man rushed him again and picked him up in a classic football tackle. Once again Daryl's back hit the ground.

Only this time he landed in between two of the walkers that had become part of the asphalt. As he fought to bring air back into his lungs and stop the man from advancing, doing any further harm, he could hear the growls of the dead in surround sound.

Jesus, the man was clearly an ex-football player with the arm length of a damn spider. Daryl's reach was barely hitting his chest and the man had his strong hands wrapped around his throat. Turning his head Daryl got the view of a walker snapping its teeth at him, its eyelids fused shut over its eyes but still managing to get the direction of where fresh meat was.

There was no way in hell he was going out at the hands of some Brock Lesner wannabe or a blind walker. With renewed strength he started to grab around for anything he could use, he had to do it quick because blackness was starting to set in. His airway cut off he stopped trying to struggle as much. When his hand found something hard he made a fist and pulled when he met resistance. It wasn't until he felt the liquid run down his fingers that he knew what he grabbed.

With no other choice he raised the head of the walker that he had just pulled away from its body. Using it to batter against his assailants' head. It took three hits for the man to finally dislodge himself off of Daryl. Before he could catch his breath he heard the sound of a silenced gunshot, stopping both of them from continuing the fight.

"You lose asshole."

Looking up he saw Merle standing there pointing his gun at the man that just tried to strangle him. Uncurling his fists, Daryl dropped the severed head. It was a little disgusting that he had been using the eye sockets like holes in a bowling ball but it had worked. The head was still chomping so Daryl grabbed his knife and killed it.

Rick was behind Merle and although the latter had lowered his gun, Rick held his barrel eye level with the cop. Daryl could see his trigger finger lightly tapping the small piece of metal that could end someone's life.

"Rick!" he shouted as he cleaned his blade on his pants leg. It didn't seem to faze him in the slightest, it looked like Rick was waging an internal war, "Rick," he tried again "-three is better than two"

Now the dead look in Rick's eyes turned to Daryl and he lowered the gun. Daryl filed the look Rick had, under some of the scariest shit he had seen. Merle had seen it as well and shrugged at Daryl as he zip tied their third hostage. Now they had three hostages and three people they needed to rescue. The plan was working out better than expected and he figured by nightfall he would have Kat back in his arms.

 **Kat's POV**

Edwards and Dawn had insisted she go to her own room to rest. Each time she had insisted to stay, she wasn't going to leave Carol's side.

Looking out the window, Kat could see the shadows playing on the wall and she knew that the sun was going down. Dawn had given Carol to the end of the day and so far -no improvement.

"Come on Carol. You gotta wake up. I need you to wake up." She was squeezing her friends hand, desperate for any sign that she was hearing Kat's pleas.

It wasn't long until the door opened and Dr. Edwards walked inside. Unlike the last few times when he had come to check on them, he refused to look at her. Keeping his eyes on the ground, occasionally pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

She watched as he checked the machines, no clue what he was looking for. He sighed. Then he pulled the machine that had been keeping a steady rhythm of beep…beep…beep away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" she stood and her voice was rising. She knew what he was doing "she said until the end of the day -it's not the end."

"I'm sorry" he said and jerked his hand, pulling away with a black cord now in his grasp. The beep…beep…beep…. No longer rhythmic.

"Turn that back on! She is going to wake up." She walked over to the doctor and started to hit his chest with her fists. This time the hysterics weren't from acting. He needed to feel just as much pain as she was. He grabbed her hands, stopping her assault on him.

"I'm sorry. She is still breathing she still might pull through. Only time will tell." He stepped away from her, "I can't do anymore. I can't" he sounded as defeated as she felt.

She was left standing in the room as he walked out, rolling the machine with him. Leaving her to the silence when the door closed behind him.

Turning back toward Carol, Kat watched as her friends' chest rose and fell. She should have known that Carol would be a fighter till the end. Sitting back in the chair her eyes focused on the new rhythm in the room.

Rise…fall…rise…. fall…

The door opened again and before she could respond, Beth came charging into the room. Nothing was said but Kat watched as Beth took a small bottle from her pocket and a syringe from another.

"It's epinephrine" Beth filled the syringe up and injected the liquid into Carols IV port, "It might wake her up."

Nodding, Kat understood that Beth was giving her a maybe and not a certainty. Carol was tough, she kept repeating in her head. She would pull through.

For now, she took comfort in Beth's company, she wasn't alone anymore.

Beth had taken over Kat's place of watching for signs from Carol.

She really missed the beeping from the machine, she hated the quiet. Sensing that they both could do with a distraction, she tried to make small talk.

"Was Daryl good to you when you were stuck with him? He can be a pill." Kat's eyes stayed focused on Carol's chest but she heard Beth chuckle.

"He was" she felt Beth's hand on her shoulder again, "He was worried about you. That ring, he found it at this clubhouse, he thought you might be there."

She knew which one she was talking about. It had been one of their many escapes from the prison and the suffocating walls and people. Now she would kill for those dark and grungy walls. Kill to see those familiar faces again, no matter how annoying some of them were.

Without thinking she blurted, "I'm pregnant". Her unsolicited confession earning a shocked face from Beth. Then shock turned to joy.

"I knew it" Beth said with a smile.

"Knew it? How did you know it before me?"

"Well you've had all the signs. Morning sickness, you've been tired, headaches, I was going to say something before but then the flu hit the prison and then hell broke loose. I never got the chance." Beth came into her line of vision, "Kat what's wrong?"

Nothing was wrong, she just hadn't put two and two together but what Beth was saying made perfect sense. Her hand found her stomach, she had a feeling that was going to be happening a lot, and she smiled. Pulling Beth into a tight hug she started to laugh, "It's Daryl's!"

"Of course it is" Beth said confused and started to pull away from the suffocating hold Kat had on her. "He is going to be so happy. I can't wait to meet the little one."

Beth was now also resting her hand on Kat's belly, her eyes bright.

Of course Kat knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. There was the matter of waking Carol up, getting out of here, finding shelter, growing the baby, delivering the baby, and surviving. That stuff didn't matter right now though; she was still on cloud nine that she knew she had a part of Daryl growing inside her.

"I've gotta go" Beth said as she stood. Her eyes were focused on the door. "I'll be back soon."

It was unsaid that Kat would watch over Carol. The sun was getting lower in the sky and Kat was finally starting to get anxious about Daryl showing up. What the hell was taking him so long?

* * *

Rise…Fall…..Rise….Fall…Rise…..Fall…

Kat sat up when the rhythm didn't continue.

"Carol!" Kat grabbed Carol's hand but it felt heavy and lifeless, "Carol! You wake up."

Her hand found Carol's wrist but she couldn't tell what was her pulse of what was Carol's. If Carol even had a pulse.

Abandoning any hope of finding a pulse she clasped her hands together and started doing compressions on her friends' chest.

Press…press…press… As time went on the compressions were getting harder. More forceful, like it would wake Carol's heart up if she did it hard enough.

Nothing.

Grasping her friends shoulders she was desperate and started to shake Carol. The way her head rolled back and snapped forward was not comforting. Releasing Carol -who fell with a thud against the pillow, Kat ran her hand through her hair. She was at a loss of what to do.

"God damn it Carol. Wake up" she slapped her friends' cheek "We are supposed to start over."

Slap.

"How can I start over without you?" Kat was crying over her friend. Tears falling off of her cheeks and onto Carol's. "You and Me. We always survive Carol. Please. Please wake up."

Nothing.

Kat couldn't save her. Carol was gone.

Sitting back in the wheelchair she stared at another friend she had lost. When did you start to feel numbness? Carol was one of many close friends and acquaintances who had died. She should be numb by now right? The pain in her chest told her that she was still feeling the loss, she would be too lucky to avoid the pain of losing another.

Strengthening her resolve, and wiping the useless tears away, she sat up and looked around. There had to be something in the room that would serve for the purpose she needed. Her eyes landed on the window in front of her. The bottom had a small strip of metal along the edge, that would have to do.

Standing up on shaky legs, she made her way toward it. Grabbing the bottom of her gown she pulled it over her fingertips, hopefully it would serve as a barrier and offer some protection. Digging her nails under the ledge she found a gap between the metal and the wall. Pulling, she ignored the pain of her nails being pulled backwards. When she was about to stop her efforts, part of the metal popped free.

There was enough that she could wrap her hand around it and hopefully pull it free the rest of the way. The sharp edge of the metal cut through the flimsy gown and into her hand, she looked back at Carol and kept pulling. When the damn thing came free it jolted her backwards and she landed on her ass.

Carol would have made a joke, but Carol was dead.

Finding her seat, she held the metal strip and waited a few minutes. She needed to calm down.

Taking steady breathes, all the while watching Carol's chest for any sign of movement, she reached her hand out and checked for a pulse one last time. She needed confirmation before she continued.

After positioning her hand in several different positions, there was still no sign of life.

Raising up she knew what she had to do. Her and Carol had a pact -nobody we love turns.

Turning Carol's limp head to the side, Kat raised the metal strip that would serve as a way to keep that pact intact.

"I'm sorry Carol." Lining up with her ear she pushed it into Carol. The knowledge of what she was doing and the sound, made her want to throw up. Inhaling deep a few times she had gathered herself enough to pull the weapon out of Carol.

Refusing to look at the blood dripping from the end she threw it across the room. The loud clang of metal echoing in the room.

 **Rick's POV**

They were down to two hostages. Walking back into the warehouse he was met by Daryl and Merle. The fact that it was only him walking in and not him and the cop, told everyone what had happened.

"He wouldn't stop."

"This change things?" Daryl looked between him and Merle for something. Hope maybe?

"It has to." Rick said and he wanted to feel remorse for killing that guy but he didn't. He felt nothing.

"Maybe not." Merle said and looked back to the two remaining hostages.

"She said the plan won't work. The guy who did is dead. Maybe we gotta rethink this."

"They also said the cop in charge didn't have any love for him." Merle sucked on his tooth, "Maybe you did her a favor, officer friendly."

"I don't know if they'll play ball." Rick said. All he wanted was his people back and he knew eventually it would end in bloodshed. It was his job to make sure it wasn't theirs.

"Let's find out." Daryl said and started toward the two police officers.

As soon as they were close the female officer spoke up, "He was a good man. He was attacked by rotters. Saw it go down."

"Huh, typical woman" Merle chuckled, "Never met one who wasn't a damn good liar."

"We're hanging by a thread here." She shrugged "He was attacked by rotters. That's the story."

"You said the trade was a bad idea. What changed?"

"Lamson was our shot. So it's this or you go in guns blazing, right? You don't want that."

"If this is some bullshit you're spinning and things go south-" Daryl growled.

"I know. I know the good ones from the bad. Let us help you."

"What about you?" Rick bent down so that he was looking at the face of the male officer, "You wanna live? How much?"

"Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us. Thinks it'll tip things against her. Hell, it will. She'll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys. So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters."

Turning toward the others he was met with nods. He didn't know why he was so eager to go in guns blazing but it was obvious that the others were willing to try a more diplomatic way. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight? All he knew was that he wanted his people back. He owed it to them. Especially Kat and Carol -the two had saved his family.

Kat had saved Carl that night she rejoined them again after the prison. Even though she knew he had left her, unknowingly, behind at that house. She had escaped to warn them and then went through more hell trying to save Carl.

Then there was Carol, he had basically banished the woman, leaving her to fend for herself. But when the time came and his daughter needed someone, it was Carol who had protected Judith and kept her safe.

As if that wasn't enough, to top it off they had joined forces and saved all their asses back at Terminus.

He owed everything to them.

 **Kat's POV**

She had moved from sitting in the chair to sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Her focus had been on a spot on the wall, slightly discolored standing out against the beige of the surrounding area.

The sun had gone down and was rising again -still no sign of Daryl or the others. So she had plenty of time to think about things. Most of which were bad. She had also managed to convince Edwards that Carol's body wasn't going to be moved –not yet.

The door opened and Kat didn't react. Beth came into view, stopping to look at Carol's body. Kat had used the sheet to cover her face but it quickly stained red from where Kat had made sure she didn't turn. Then Beth was sliding down the wall and sitting beside her.

Silence.

"You okay?" Kat asked Beth

"Yeah" her voice was barely a whisper, "I don't cry anymore, remember?"

Kat remembered. Beth had told her that after she had delivered the news about Zach.

"That's good. Tears don't do any good anyway." When Kat looked at Beth her eyes were immediately drawn to the fresh bruises forming on her arms, neck, and face. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

Beth sounded so hopeless and defeated that Kat didn't push the subject. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this place was no good. Kat refused to let Beth suffer any more than she already has. If Daryl and the others weren't here for them by the end of the day, then Kat and Beth were finding their own way out.

Beth needed to keep her light. Kat needed Beth's light. This world hadn't managed to make Beth jaded, but somehow, just a few days in this place was causing it. She could see the defeat and pessimism looking back at her through Beth's eyes.

"We are getting out of here Beth. I promise."

As soon as the words left Kat's mouth the door opened again. The noise from the hallway sounded louder, heavy footsteps pounding on the floor as they ran. Then Dawn walked into the room.

Kat could barely see Dawns face, which was one of hatred, before something soft was thrown at her. Hitting her in the face.

"You two get dressed." It was clothes that had hit her. "Edwards will meet you in the hallway."

"What's going on?" Kat asked but she already had a pretty good idea of why Dawn had her panties in a bunch. They were finally here. She knew they would get here but would it have killed them to get here sooner.

Dawn left the question unanswered as the door shut again. She and Beth dressed quickly and quietly. She was happy to be wearing pants again but was already missing the feel of clean clothes.

Beth's attire was worse than hers, a light yellow shirt that was stained brown from either blood or dirt.

Once the two were dressed, Kat looked down. They were leaving a third set of clothes unused. Beth saw Kat staring at Carol's clothes and folded them up before placing them under her arm.

Doing her best to walk in her shoes, she hadn't removed the gauze, she made her way back to Carol's side.

Tucking and making sure the sheet was tight around her friend, it was easier to carry a covered body than it was to carry the body of Carol. This way she could pretend that it wasn't her. Slowly she lowered the body into the wheelchair, Beth helping. Even in Carol's state the two of them were taking care to make sure she was comfortable.

Beth looked at her, and that was when Kat remembered how young Beth was.

Grabbing Beth's hands, "Hey, when we get out of here, this place will be behind us." She remembered the words Carol had used, "-We will start over" Kat smiled, and to her the assurance felt forced and painful. Mainly because inside, her heart was breaking.

Beth didn't bother with words, wrapping her arms around her, she hugged Kat tightly. On instinct Kat returned the hug, only stepping back when a knock on the door sounded.

Kat took up her position behind the wheelchair, her hands sweaty on the handles. Beth went to the door and opened it. Dr. Edwards stepped inside as soon as there was enough room for him to.

He still reminded her of a nervous Chihuahua, his hands going into the pocket of his coat like he was fondling an object inside it. Briefly looking up, he caught sight of Carol's wrapped up body in the wheelchair.

"I-I'm sorry about your friend." His hand went into his pocket again. This time he pulled a bottle out. "Here" his hand went out toward Kat, "You should take these. They are prenatal vitamins. Dawn didn't lock them up because they weren't important but you need them. I know food isn't abundant out there never mind trying to eat healthy."

When Kat grabbed the dark green bottle the pills rattled inside. Without looking she shoved them into Carol's bag that they had brought back.

"Thank you."

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Okay. We should go." Edwards started to walk toward Kat, "I can push that for you."

"No." Kat was quick to say, "I've got it."

She didn't want this stranger anywhere near Carol, he did in fact pull the plug. It wasn't his fault and it was entirely possible that Carol wouldn't have woken up even with the machine but Kat needed someone to blame. Since Dawn wasn't in the room, the blame was going on him.

Edwards led the way and Beth and Kat walked side by side into the hallway. The squeak of the wheelchair as the tire moved was the only sound in the hall. It was a short walk and when they rounded a corner, Kat was met with a wall of uniformed officers. Dawn was in the front.

Reaching over Kat found Beth's hand and held it.

 **Daryl's POV**

So far the plan was working. He hadn't been worried about Kat but now that he knew he was so close to her he was anxious to know she was alright. After about the fourteenth flight of stairs they stopped in front of a door.

Rick took a quick look through the small square window, then turned back toward the rest of the group.

With a nod, Daryl knew that Rick had seen the people they were after. All that was left was to trade people. That should be the easy part.

His grip tightened on the male officer as the door opened.

 **Kat's POV**

She knew they were coming but when they walked through that door and stood across from her, her heart felt twenty pounds lighter.

Keeping her face neutral, which was no small task, she scanned everyone who was in front of her. Sasha, Noah, Rick, Merle, and Daryl. They all looked filthy but ultimately unharmed. Then again they had also mastered the, cold as steel face, so it was hard to tell.

Daryl kept glancing at her but Merle was the only one who broke, giving her a small wink and a smirk as Rick talked to Dawn.

"They haven't been harmed." Rick said to Dawn. Everyone was silent as the two leaders talked.

"Where's Lamson?"

"Rotters got him." The female officer Rick was holding by the shoulder said

"We saw it go down." The man Daryl was holding onto confirmed the story.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. He was one of the good guys." Kat didn't believe for a second that Dawn was upset by the loss of one of her own but soon Dawn and her weird power struggle wouldn't matter to her. "Your friend, didn't make it. We tried to save her but there is only so much we can do."

She saw Rick's face falter a little as he looked toward Kat, silently asking if what Dawn was saying was actually how it went down. Kat could argue and blame them for hitting Carol with the car and taking her off the machines, but she had no doubt that would end in more bloodshed and she couldn't lose anyone else today. So she nodded to Rick, backing up the bullshit story.

"All right. One of yours for one of mine." Rick's gruff voice was almost comforting; in just a few minutes this would be in the past. Dawn nodded and then it was time.

Kat pushed Beth in front of her, letting her know that she needed to go first. Rick met her halfway and released the female officer he was leading. A breath she didn't know she was holding left her lungs when Rick laid hands on Beth. He gave her a quick hug then led her back to the rest of the group.

Both Daryl and Merle walked their hostage down the hallway and Kat pushed the wheelchair holding Carol toward them. Once the officer passed by her on his way back to Dawn, Merle took over steering the chair and the lifeless cargo. Daryl quickly placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her behind him. It was like he knew she needed his touch, all the while walking backwards so that he could keep his sight on Dawn and her group.

She was surrounded by her friends and the first thing Daryl did was hand her gun back to her. Once it was comfortably in her palm he commenced looking her over. His hands scanning her face, which had fresh stitches. Pulled the shoulder of her shirt down to inspect the gunshot wound. He must have been satisfied because next he grabbed the back of her head and pulled it toward him. Placing a quick kiss on the side of her head; and a quick growl of "Don't ever pull that shit again" in her ear.

"Glad we could work things out." Kat was glad that would be the last time she would have to hear Dawn's voice.

"Yeah." Rick replied and they all started to make their way toward the exit. She had only taken three steps before Dawn's voice reached her ears again. She had spoken too soon about hearing that voice again.

"Now I just need Noah. And then you can leave." Everyone stopped and Kat closed her eyes. Of course it had been too easy and Dawn wouldn't know when to stop.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Rick started to walk toward the dumb woman who didn't know what quit when your ahead was.

"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back."

"Ma'am, please, it's not-"

"Shepherd!" Dawn yelled, cutting off the female officer "My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died."

Noah started to walk forward and Daryl surprised her when he put his hand on the kid's chest stopping his progress down the hall.

"No, he ain't staying." Daryl growled and went to stand next to Rick.

"He's one of mine. You have no claim on him."

"He is a god damn person! YOU have no claim on him" Kat hated that word, "-You don't claim people. He just wants to go home." Somewhere along the line she had managed to make her way forward and Daryl's hand on her shoulder was the only thing stopping her from charging Dawn.

"Well," Dawn turned her look toward Kat. She could have sworn Dawn gave a small smile before she continued speaking, "-if you want Noah and Beth so badly, I'll take Kat."

"No way in hell." Merle, Daryl, and Rick seemed to shout at the same time.

Dawn was unfazed and continued, "She probably shouldn't be out there anyway." Kat's jaw was set and she hoped she was shooting daggers at Dawn, enough to kill the woman, "With her being pregnant I'm sure you agree the road isn't the safest place for her or a baby."

Any anger she had just felt washed away, and before she saw Daryl's look she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her fists were balled up and she focused on the pain her nails were causing as they dug into her palm. How could that bitch have done that?

"No." Rick answered and she felt another hand on her other shoulder. It was pushing her behind them and she went. The fight had left her. "The deal is done."

"It's okay." Noah's voice behind her made her open her eyes.

"No. No."

"I got to do it." He handed the gun that was on him to Rick.

"It's settled" Dawn's smug voice said from down the hallway.

"Wait!" Beth shouted and ran passed the group to give Noah a hug. "It's not right."

The kid tried to reassure Beth that he was going to be okay but Kat knew that he wasn't going to be. Dawn wouldn't let his escape go unpunished. She would do whatever it took to break him.

Walking forward and past the shoulders of Rick and Daryl, Kat put her hand on Beth's shoulder. Letting her know that Noah had made his choice and it was time to go.

"I knew you'd be back." Dawn said and Kat was pretty sure it was directed more at Beth than it was to Noah.

Somehow those five words made Beth release Noah and walk toward Dawn. Kat tried to grab her but was quickly brushed off.

Beth stood in front of Dawn, staring at her, "I get it now."

Then like it was in slow motion, Kat caught sight of Beth's arm pulling away from her side. Something silver flashed but before she could even scream Beth shoved a pair of scissors into Dawn's shoulder.

The echo of a gunshot. Warm liquid hit her face. Beth's limp body fell to the ground.

Some part of her mind put the scene together quicker than she had been able to process it, because she was taking steps toward Dawn and her gun was raised.

"I didn't mean to" Dawn was saying but the words weren't reaching Kat's ears.

One pull of the trigger. Bang. Dawn's head fell backwards followed by her body. Kat took three more steps and she was looking down at Dawn. She pulled the trigger until only the sound of her empty chambers replaced the gunshots.

"No! Hold your fire! It's over." Someone yelled. She didn't care.

Turning around she knew people were around her but they didn't matter. She fell to the floor; the impact should have hurt but she felt nothing. Not even noticing the warmness of the blood as her jeans absorbed it from the floor. There were no tears falling from her eyes but she was screaming. There were no words, all she could do was scream. To her ears it sounded muffled and like someone else.

Pulling the body of Beth so that she was cradling her head to her neck. She tried to smooth the once blonde hair that was now stained an unnatural red. Kat's hand and Beth's hair were sticky with blood so what she tried to smooth down was left matted.

There were no thoughts in her mind, she had finally suffered enough that her mind had stopped.

Hands were on her, she violently fought them off.

Someone was in front of her. They looked familiar but they were still a haze. Forcing her eyes to focus she saw Daryl. This wasn't her Daryl, he was crying. Her Daryl didn't cry.

"Kat" that was his voice though. "We have to go."

Nodding. Empty nodding. Her grasp on Beth tightened when someone tried to take her.

"I've got her Kaitlyn" it was Merle. He would be careful with Beth.

She made a noise that could have been a yes or a no. But her grasp loosened, allowing Merle to take Beth. Kat looked at her hands. Stained red. Her eyes looked passed her hands and onto the floor –there were two rivers of blood flowing and they made a lake in the middle.

Rick's voice reached her ears but Daryl was picking her up, she didn't hear what he said. Closing her eyes –she was floating. She didn't like the feeling so she buried her face into Daryl's neck. Inhaling deep. For once the smell of leather, cigarettes, sweat, and pine didn't soothe her.

Before long, the cool air on her skin told her that she was outside. A few more steps and then she heard cries. Painful cries.

Kat struggled against Daryl's hold, "put me down", he did.

Maggie was in front of her and the pain on her face was unbearable. Turning around she was met with Rick carrying Carol's wrapped up body. There was no more pretending it wasn't her closest friend anymore. Carol was dead.

Merle was walking beside him and still holding Beth, her arms dangling. Lifeless. Beth was dead.

Her fists came up, stopping at her face. She didn't know what to do. This was supposed to be a win for them. The only reason Kat had gone into Grady was to protect them. She had failed.

Maggie's screams were too much. Kat had failed her as well.

Her fists opened and she grabbed handfuls of her hair. Beth was a good person. Too good. One of, if not the last, pure people left on this world.

Beth deserved better.

Daryl's hands were on her shoulders again but she didn't deserve any comfort, "Get away from me!" she screamed.

She couldn't even cry –she didn't deserve to cry.

Her mind and body couldn't process everything. Then like something broke inside her, it finally happened –she was numb.

She welcomed the numbness.


	64. Chapter 64

**As always thank you for the reviews and I apologize for the delay in putting this chapter up. It's short but I'm on vacation and wanted to make sure something was posted. I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully have some closure for Kat. Thanks again!**

 **Chapter 64**

 **Daryl's POV**

"Kat" even to his own ears it sounded like he was trying to calm down a man about to jump off a bridge, but she was honestly scaring him. He didn't come any closer, just stood there with his hands up watching her, with concern. "-Why don't you hand me that?"

"Huh?" her eyes were looking at him but they showed no recognition of who she was looking at. She was staring right through him.

He nodded toward her hand. Her eyes followed his, "Oh", it was like she had forgotten about the gun she still gripped in the palm of her hand. She opened her fingers and just let the weapon fall to the ground. It was empty but he didn't like seeing her holding a gun with how she was acting. He never thought she would do anything like that but people can only be pushed so far before they quit.

Slowly he made his way toward her, he was afraid if he made any sudden movements then she would bolt. Everything about her right now reminded him of a frightened and injured wild animal. One wrong move and he thought she would bolt and he would lose her.

Unlike before, when he touched her shoulder, she didn't flinch or pull away from him. Kat just stood there staring at nothing, her mouth opened slightly and arms were limp at her side. Daryl had thought he had seen Kat at her worse; but whatever she was going through right now, it was unlike anything he had seen from her before.

"We gotta go"

"Yeah Okay." She mumbled but didn't move.

The others were waiting for them in the back of a van. Beth and Carol's bodies were safe in the back, all they needed to get going was Kat.

Putting one arm under her thighs and another around her shoulders, he picked her up. Cradling her like a child.

 _She was carrying a child_. He physically shook his head at that thought. His mind couldn't think about that right now, Kat was his main concern. Later they would talk. After Kat had managed to process everything.

She didn't fight him or struggle as she was carried to the back of the van. She was lifeless in his arms. Only when the slight convulsions of her body started did he realize she was still alive and shock was starting to set in.

 **Kat's POV**

At some point Kat became aware that she was no longer outside.

Daryl had been telling her that they needed to go but her legs refused to cooperate. Then she remembered strong arms lifting her up.

Looking around she realized she was in the back of a van. The small rocking and jerking of her body told her that the van was in motion. Daryl was beside her. When she looked down, her hand was covered by his, she hadn't even noticed. Even now she didn't feel his touch, only knew he was touching her because she had seen it with her own eyes.

No one was talking. Maggie was crying but her cries were more silent now. Still, Kat couldn't stomach to look at her, Beth had been the last of her blood.

And the last of Maggie's blood was laying on the ground beside her. Right next to Carol's lifeless form. Someone must have found a dirty blanket to cover her up and some part of Kat told her that she needed to get the disgusting looking thing off of Beth. It was the opposite of everything Beth symbolized and she deserved better than a stained wool blanket.

But there was another part of her that said, _who cares?_ Surely Beth didn't.

Kat had been there for both Hershel and Beth's' brutal deaths. Both times she had been close enough to get their blood on her but was still unable to save them.

Failure.

Even Merle was silent. Briefly their eyes met but he didn't offer his usual -A smile, wink, or a comment.

After sometime had passed she cleared her throat, "Where are we going?" She asked to no one in particular.

The van was silent for a few seconds and she wasn't sure she had spoken her words out loud.

Not until a deep voice answered her, "Once we are outside of Atlanta we are going to pull over. We need to bury…" Rick's words were left hanging but she knew what he meant. They needed to bury Carol and Beth.

"No. We need to go west out of Atlanta. We are close to the farm, that is where they deserved to be buried." Her voice toneless and unrecognizable even to her own ears.

"Kat I don't think-"

"I. Don't. Care." her nails dug into her palms until she felt the sting of pain, "That is where they are going to be buried."

She looked toward Rick and silence hung in the air while they started at each other. Rick was the first to look away from her, and he did it in a way that looked like she had slapped him.

"Alright" he nodded. Then she watched as he made his way toward Abraham, who was apparently driving. Presumably Rick was going to tell him where they were headed. It should only take about four hours to get to the Greene farm.

She was glad that she didn't have to fight him on this because she would have. At the moment this seemed like the most important task and was very significant to her.

She had, and would continue to follow Rick anywhere but this was not a request she was making. Carol and Beth were going to be buried at the farm.

The farm that Beth had grown up on. The farm where she learned to ride horses. The farm where she had laughed and played and felt safe most of her life. The farm where her mother and brother were buried. Her farm.

Carol would finally be back beside Sophia. That is where a mother should be -with her child.

Judith started crying and for once Kat didn't volunteer to soothe her. The wails were almost intolerable to her; sounding like they were bouncing off the interior of the van's walls and gaining strength. They reminded her of other things, other issues that she didn't want to think about. Covering her ears with her palms she tried to drown out the child.

She was thankful that no one had mentioned the news that Dawn had no right to say. Even if someone did what would they say, "Congratulations"? It didn't feel right to be congratulated. Not right now and maybe not at all.

* * *

This was the farm that she had gotten to know so well in such a short amount of time. She could see it coming into view from the front windshield. Laying her head against the side of the van she closed her eyes.

Beth was home.

Carol was where she needed to be.

The van stopped jumping on the dirt road and then the heavy sound of the door sliding open told her that they were at their final destination.

For some reason she didn't want to open her eyes and see what was waiting for her. She liked having the farm as it was in her memory -she would pull it up sometimes and remember the fields, Cora and the horses, the pond. There was no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't look the same.

There was no way. The last she had seen - it was being overrun by walkers.

Once the vehicle stopped jostling around, signifying that everyone had gotten out, she figured it was her turn. Taking a fortifying breath, she opened her eyes and started to climb out.

Her eyes look outward and she was amazed by how serene it still looked, despite the state she had last seen it in. The fields were more overgrown but the golden color of the wheat was shining, making it look like it was literally being touched by the sun. The breeze would make it sway in a beautiful dance, like waves on the ocean. This was a sea of wheat.

Walking around the van she was feeling a little hopeful and wanted to see what the house looked like. She stopped when it came into view. That little bit of hopefulness was gone.

The once beautiful farm house was nothing but a charred mess. There were some parts still standing but the house she had in her memory, it was gone. Any number of things could have burnt it down but her guess was that the barn fire had caught some walkers on fire and they just made their way toward the house. Unaware that the fire was consuming them. Destroying everything they came across. Including the peaceful family farm house.

The others were still looking at the remains of the house but she was done. Some of them were even starting to search through the remains for anything they could salvage. It was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. There was another place she needed to see, silently shoving her way through the others she started her journey down the hill.

Someone was following her, probably Daryl but her eyes were set on a familiar row of trees.

Five stones were still standing.

Thank God, nothing had happened to the graves. She didn't know what could have happened but it was still a relief when she saw that they were pretty much exactly the way they had been. Grass and weeds had grown where freshly turned earth had been but otherwise it was the same. The people under the dirt were still at peace.

From the outside, the scene around her would have shown a picture-perfect sunny day with the temperature at about seventy-five degrees; but for some reason as her feet took her closer, a chill ran down her spine. She briefly halted when she realized that this is the closest she had been to her daughter since they had left the farm. A portion of her hoped that Cora was in a better place but there was still the thought that this was it -no afterlife.

All humans have that thought at least once don't they? Even the most devout have to wonder if heaven is real.

The first stone she came across was Dales, a very faded D was etched into the stone. Her mind instantly flashed back to the night he had died. The pain and suffering on his face. Once again, she had been there for his death but couldn't stop it. His death was not a beautiful one like he deserved. Just thinking about it she could almost feel his insides again, it was like she was trying to keep them inside his stomach; just like she had that night.

Trying to dislodge the memory she looked to the right. Beside his grave was Cora's. She knelt in front of where her daughter was buried and put her palm against the cool earth, like Cora could feel it. With closed eyes she easily pulled up the face of her daughter.

In her mind Cora still has her unruly curls on top of her head, a smile that was eager, and such life in her eyes. It is difficult to tell sometimes what is more painful, recalling the memories or the never-ending worry of forgetting something about Cora.

She feared that one day she would wake up and Cora's face won't be so eager to come to her mind anymore. Even now Cora's laugh was getting fainter and harder to remember. The melodic giggles of her daughter were always heard. Cora found everything to be funny but the once unique laugh that Kat could hone in on in a crowd, could have been anybody's if she heard it today.

It had to have been at least a year since Cora's death but, right then it felt like it was just yesterday. The grief was just as palpable as it was the day she watched her daughter take her last breath. She immediately missed the brief respite that came with feeling nothing at all.

The familiar snarls of a walker made Kat recall the world she was living in now.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, seeing a walker caught in one of the fences that still managed to stay upright. She didn't know how she missed it as she was walking down to the graves but it was no more than fifty feet away from her. Slowly rising off her knees and onto her feet she walked toward the monster that dared to interrupt her thoughts of Cora.

When she was just barely out of reach from the walker's hands that were stretching out toward her she stopped. Cocking her head to the side she watched as the thing, that had once been a man, tried to push his body through the barbed wired fence to get to her. The five lines of sharp metal cutting into the skin of the thing, it was already three inches deep and it showed no signs of stopping. It's only goal was to get to her, arms and hands stretching trying to grab her, mouth chomping.

Absently her hand went to where her knife normally was, but it doesn't find it. They had taken her knife back at the hospital and she hadn't bothered to ask for it back. It doesn't matter. She looks around trying to find something to take care of the nuisance in front of her. That's all these things are, nuisances, people are the real enemy. Walkers are rats and people are the plague. More of her friends have died from fellow humans then by walkers.

Still looking around she spots her improvised weapon. A branch. A large branch is near the oak tree that they had deemed suitable to bury their loved ones in front of. Picking it up she knows that it will do. It has to. Surviving is what she did and that sometimes meant making due with what you have. Even if it's a branch.

Standing in front of the walker she takes a quick lungful of air.

Swing. Hit.

 _There is no time for grieving in this world._

Swing. Hit.

 _Only surviving._

The walker is tangled in the fence, the only thing keeping it standing and such an easy target for her.

Swing. Hit. Swing. Hit.

A loud crack and the walker finally stops its strangled noises.

Swing. Hit.

It slumps forward. A walker never stops until it gets what it wants or it is truly dead. Kat is still standing. It's dead.

Swing. Hit.

Swinging the branch like a baseball bat, parts of the wood fly off with each hit sending it to scatter on the grass.

Swing. Hit.

The walkers head snaps backward and its body tries to follow after it but the fence -it is still keeping it upright.

Swing. Hit.

It finally starts to fall. She watches as the insides and intestines are left behind and dangle from the fence. A bloody gnarled mess entwined with the barbed wire.

 **Merle's POV**

No one was in a good place. Not after Grady.

Kaitlyn seemed to be taking it the hardest. Sure Maggie had been nonstop crying, along with a few other people rightfully shedding tears but Kaitlyn -this was something else.

He didn't know how to describe what she was going through. He had seen her face as soon as Beth's body had hit the floor back at that hell hole and the only word he could use to describe Kaitlyn then was Rage. Rage had been fueling her as she raised her gun at that woman who had been pleading. Rage had made Kaitlyn pull the trigger not once but enough to empty the chamber, rendering that woman Dawn unrecognizable.

Then Kaitlyn had turned and seen Beth's body and the blood, the rage disappeared as quickly as it had appeared on her face. He hadn't been there for them when Cora died but he imagined that she had the same look she did when she was holding Beth's body. The screaming was the worse. Such a raw pain filled lament that no one dared to do anything, including the cops on the other side. He would be hearing that sound in his nightmares.

Kaitlyn loved with an intensity that he had never seen before. It wasn't an in -your- face type thing but she would protect and do anything for anyone lucky enough to receive her love. She loved Carol and Beth. She had lost both Carol and Beth that day. In such a short amount of time Kaitlyn has suffered more than anyone should. Let alone someone with a soul as beautiful as hers.

He had seen it. When she finally couldn't take it anymore. Outside the hospital all life had left her eyes and it was like she was in shock. Which might have been a good thing -maybe she wasn't feeling or suffering.

He had told Daryl that he needed to take a quick siesta and that he would watch over her as he did. His brother had been reluctant but ultimately agreed, the threat of Merle knocking him out probably helped. Even now he would bet his good hand that Daryl was wide awake, biding his time before he could be back by Kaitlyn's side.

Now he was watching as she was using the skull of a walker for batting practice. He should probably stop her but if this was how she wanted to process, who was he to say otherwise?

Hell he had done worse.

It wasn't until the walker had long hit the ground and Kaitlyn was still standing with her makeshift weapon at her side that he decided to approach her. Her breathing was still rapid and he selected not to point out the thick splatters of walker blood and other things on her face. She was still wearing Beth's blood.

"I'd say you hit a home run there, slugger." He forced his voice and movements to reflect the careless Merle everyone knew him to be.

His smile dropped a little when he noticed Kaitlyn wasn't acknowledging him.

He wanted to approach her more but he was honestly afraid that she would turn the log she was holding on him if he startled her.

"Kaitlyn" his harsh voice raised just slightly.

"Shovel I need a shovel, they should be with their family" Merle was barely able to hear her as she mumbled and dropped what she was holding. He wasn't entirely sure she had registered that he was there. It seemed like she was talking more to herself then to him.

Then to confirm his suspicions she started to walk toward a shed that was a good 300 yards away. He followed after her, it was clear to him that she was clearly not in the right state of mind.

Kaitlyn ignored the remains of a building as she walked, if he had to guess it had probably been a barn or stables; and just like the house the others had been looking at, it was obvious it had burned down. She ignored the rotting remains of some dead walkers, just stepped over them and kept walking.

When she finally reached the shed she pulled open the door, not even bothering to make sure it was empty. She was being reckless and that was completely unlike the Kaitlyn he knew. Merle watched as she disappeared into the wooden shack. He held his breath only to release it when she emerged a few moments later, carrying a shovel in her hand.

He didn't move as she made her way back to the oak tree and she didn't seem to notice him as she walked passed him. She was mumbling to herself but he wasn't able to decipher what she was saying.

"Kaitlyn -Hunny" he called after her when she shoved the pointed tip of the rusted shovel into the dirt.

She ignored him and used her foot to push the shovel deeper into the ground. That was when he recognized the stone markers that were lined up in a row. This was a cemetery.

When Kaitlyn continued to ignore him his eyes ran down the line of crude headstones. He stopped when he saw one that had something adorning it. Moving closer he ran it through his fingers. It was a necklace that looked almost identical to the one Kaitlyn had always worn. This was Cora's grave. He knew that Asskicker was gone but seeing her final resting place made it all too real. Like he could still imagine her walking through a door one day asking to go get ice cream -but not now. Now he knew without a doubt that she was gone.

"Daryl made her that, for her birthday."

The unsolicited sound of her voice made him jerk his head up, "He would know a thing or two 'bout jewelry makin." He tried to joke but the sudden tightness of his throat made it difficult.

"She had wanted a necklace, one like Beth's. You and him always did spoil her" Kaitlyn went back to digging as she talked to him, "She had been so impressed that day by it, she went and made me a necklace to match it"

Her caught her hand going toward her empty side; he knew that she would often touch the necklace that she would hang off her belt loop when she needed comforting. The same hand curled into a fist and then wrapped around the handle of the shovel. Digging.

"-Told her I would never take it off" she quietly finished. Her digging became more rapid, like she was trying to fight off something.

He stood and grabbed the wooden handle, there was no doubt in his mind that she had some splinters. This shovel was beat to hell and the handle had tiny slivers of wood sticking out of it.

She refused to let him stop her and continued her efforts to make a grave. He didn't budge.

"Let. Go. Merle" she spat but refused to look at him.

"No. I'll do it. Besides in your condition you shouldn't be doing this no how-"

He knew he said something wrong when her head snapped up and she glared at him.

"Condition? I'm fine Merle and I'll continue to pull my weight. I refuse to rely on any of you people and I won't be babied."

"Hold up now. I'm not sayin anything 'bout you not pullin your weight. In fact, you been doing so much of the heavy liftin that it's time for you to take a break and let us pick up our slack. Now sit your ass down and listen to me" he pointed his finger in her face, like he was scolding a child, "-I ain't never babied you and I won't start now. But the fact remains that you're carryin a Dixon in ya so you are gonna take care of yourself and I'll make sure you do."

He pulled the handle completely out of her grip, which had loosened, "-Another thing -Since when did we become 'you people'? We are your family. You rely on family. It's all we got now a days."

"I need to dig the graves." He had to close his eyes at how defeated she sounded. He knew she was saying it more to herself.

"You can help -after you rest a bit. Now Sit." His tone became gentler as he spoke to her. He was aware that she was still in a fragile state but he wasn't going to sit back and allow her to become a shell of what she was.

Tough love was all he knew and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Pushing the shovel into the dirt he picked up where he had stopped Kaitlyn. She had to remember that she wasn't alone and they had all lost two of their own.

 **Kat's POV**

She needed to get away from the others -not for good but enough to clear her head. Merle would understand that, he was a Dixon after all, but she also knew that he would want keep his eye on her. So as he was digging a grave for Beth, it would be right beside her mother; she took a walk.

Merle had been right but she refused to let him know that, and she refused to just sit down on the ground and watch him do the digging. She should have been doing it.

He was officially the first one to mention the slight problem- was it wrong to call her unborn baby a problem?

Still she refused to let it change anything -she had seen what Lori's pregnancy had done to Rick and the others in the group. She was not going to be a burden. If anything she was more determined to prove herself to the others.

When she felt far enough away and was knee deep in tall grass she slumped to the hard ground, and wrapped her hands around her knees. She needed to get her mind in the right state, because despite that brief moment of emotional pain thinking about Cora she was still feeling hollow. Daryl would want to talk soon and he deserved a conversation but she didn't know if she was up for it. Would he be happy? Does he want a child? What if the baby isn't healthy? What if she doesn't survive the birth? All those questions and more were swirling around her mind.

They had always had a weird relationship, but with the world ending and all, they never really talked about any of the stuff most couples do. Beth had always been the hopeful one. The one making plans for the future but Kat and the others knew that you weren't guaranteed a future, let alone a tomorrow. So her and Daryl had never thought about their future -despite the ring on her finger.

Daryl was a good man but she was sure history was full of 'good men' who couldn't handle an unplanned pregnancy and took off. Would Daryl be one of those?

No.

He was just giving her space. He knew what she needed and coincidentally it was probably the same thing he needed. That was why they worked. They were always there for each other even if it meant not being there when one needed the distance.

She lied down on her back, the deep grass a surprisingly soft pillow. Clasping her hands around the back of her head she stared at the sky overhead, unseeing. The quiet and solitude seemed to push away the persistent sick feeling that had been tightening up her chest and throat. It had been there, clawing, since she left Grady but she didn't know what would happen if she let it break free.

* * *

It'd been hours of just her, the ground, and the sky. The clouds became stars and still she laid there unmoving. She wouldn't call it peaceful but it was something along those lines -even her mind had shut up eventually and let her enjoy the world.

Of course all good things come to an end because she could hear someone coming her way. She had expected to see Daryl or Merle in her line of sight but it was Rick who showed his face looking down at her.

"You ready?" she knew what he meant and the answer was no but he already had his hand out to help her up, so she took what he offered. Allowing him to do most of the work because her body was not ready for what was to come.

He walked silently beside her. She had been so eager to get the graves done but now that she was walking toward them she wished she could postpone it. She wasn't ready to let go of Beth and Carol. Her feet started to slow and Rick noticed. He matched her pace and put what was probably supposed to be a comforting hand on her back – but only prevented her from turning around and running.

The others were coming into view, even in the dark of night Kat could see that all heads were bowed. She wanted to stop. Refuse to continue. Right now she still had a barrier firmly in place but she feared it could fracture and crumble any second. What if seeing their graves made it happen?

Standing in line with the others she managed to find a place in front of Cora's grave. Michonne was on one side of her and Rick on the other. She was avoiding Daryl for a while but her eyes still sought him out, seeking comfort.

She found him. He was standing beside his brother in front of Beth's final resting place. His clothes covered in dirt, his skin smudged with it. He had helped dig a grave -she wished she could be as strong as Daryl.

Except even as Gabriel made his way in front of everyone she still refused to look at the freshly disturbed earth. The thought of never seeing Beth's smiling face or hearing Carol's sarcastic remarks started to weaken that barrier she had built. They were in the ground. They were dead.

"We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen. For what can be seen is temporary but what cannot be seen is eternal. For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, a house not made with hands, eternal in the heavens."

Gabriel's voice was quiet yet commanding, it almost drowned out Maggie's renewed crying. As the priest went on about houses in heaven and the rewards that awaited Carol and Beth, Kat thought about the houses they and others have had.

The Quarry-Gone.

This farm- Gone.

The Prison-Gone.

Woodbury-Gone.

Terminus-Gone.

Even if there was a house in heaven waiting for them she wasn't sure it would last forever.

Realizing how blasphemous her thoughts were, Kat looked back toward the sky.

Even the stars looked like they were less bright -mourning the loss of two great people.

Gabriel was still talking, they were beautiful words, but to her they were empty. He hadn't known them and who's benefit was this funeral for anyhow? Beth and Carol didn't care and she didn't know about the others but it wasn't doing anything helpful for her.

Her goal had been to get Beth back home and Carol back to Sophia -It was done. There was no need for anything else. Gabriel could keep his empty words and scriptures. She was done and needed to get away from this spot, she could feel that sickness in her chest and refused to look weak in front of anyone else.

Turning around she walked back to the van that was still parked near the burnt down farmhouse, leaving the crying and words from a stranger behind her.

 **Daryl's POV**

He was lost. No clue what to do or how to make everything alright for Kat. Merle had insisted that time was all she needed but he wasn't sure. The human body could only take so much and he was sure she had passed that limit.

Being shot and kidnapped, almost dying, watching your friend's decapitation take place in front of you, having to escape a herd during a warzone -alone, being captured again, being raped, escaping again, running on her own to warn Rick and the others, being abused and beaten, saving a group of people from cannibals, surviving Atlanta, finding out she was pregnant, Carol dying, Beth dying, and killing a woman point blank.

That was just what he knew about or was able to piece together.

All of that in a matter of weeks. He had already been worried about how she was holding up after what Joe and those assholes had done. Now she had even more to process and he knew what she was doing -avoiding it all. Merle had told him that she didn't want to be a burden and he knew that she was going to shove everything down and lock it behind a door. The only problem with that logic was that eventually the door opened or broke -he knew from experience.

His eyes kept going from Cora's grave to Kat's retreating form. She wouldn't run off and he knew that for certain but he still hated her being so far away. While he had been digging, his movements were robotic. All of his attention had been on making sure Kat was still lying in the spot he had seen. Several times he almost went to check on her because she didn't move a muscle the entire time.

Gabriel's "Amen", told him that he was free to follow Kat. He was relived. Ever since his mom's funeral he never had been much for them. He knew why Kat had wanted the farm, and Rick couldn't deny her simple request.

The whole time he was digging the grave for Carol he realized that it was actually the second grave he had made for his friend. The first hadn't had a body to match the headstone he had made but this time, Carol was actually dead. Her body was in the grave. There was no hope for a miracle this time.

Beth's death was hitting him more than Carols. Which was weird since he had spent more time with Carol but he knew what Beth meant to Kat and he had tried to protect the young girl when they were together. He had failed and because of that both Beth and Kat had suffered for it.

Taking a deep breath, not only to clear his own head but to make sure he was in control. She was pregnant and even though he was overjoyed, anxious, and terrified, he didn't know how she was feeling about the news. How does he go forward in this situation? Does he wait until she brings it up? This was all new territory for him.

With a shrug he opened the van door squinting his eyes so that he could see into the dark interior. Panic started up when he noticed that she is not in the van. Walking around the vehicle he kept his eyes looking for her.

There she was. Standing in the overgrown wheat. Her fingers were running through the stalks and it almost looked like she is swaying with the field.

He walked toward her, unable to stand the distance between them anymore.

As soon as he was within ear shot, "I'm fine", she said to him. She didn't sound fine, she sounded hollow and empty. Like the words she just spoke were only meant to make him go away.

Not happening.

"I'm not" he responds and her body and hands stop the dance she was sharing with nature.

 **Kat's POV**

She takes a jagged breath. She would have preferred Merle, Rick, Michonne, hell even Gabriel, to be standing behind her right now. Anyone but Daryl.

She couldn't face him. Not after all the failures she had managed to collect. Still, she loved him and her thumb rubbed the ring on her left hand -it had quickly become her new comforting vice.

What had he said? Oh yeah…he's not fine.

"Neither am I really." there honesty.

Closing her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders she forced herself to pull away from the massage he started. With a step forward she didn't miss that she was physically putting distance between them -but she had her reasons.

"Don't, please" she said into the night in front of her. She didn't want his touch right now because his touch was comforting and she didn't deserve it. She didn't even have the courage to turn around and look at him, afraid to see the hurt look she might have put on his face at her rejection.

"I'm going to sleep" she managed to say as a way to escape. Making her way by Daryl and back toward the van. She had no intention of sleeping, so she sat in the corner of the bus and pulled a shirt over her head. Hopefully anyone who saw her wouldn't bother her because they would think she was asleep.

* * *

The night had been long, which was weird since most of the night had been occupied by funerals. Her plan had worked and no one had bothered her. It also allowed her plenty of time to eavesdrop on the people around her.

So it was no surprise to her when Rick called everyone together. She had overheard the entire conversation Noah and Rick had about Virginia last night. Apparently Beth had wanted to help Noah get home, and Rick was going to fulfill Beth's last known wish by accompanying him there.

"It was secure. It has a wall, homes, 20 people. Beth wanted to go with him. She wanted to get him there. It's a long trip, but if it works out, it's the last long trip we have to make." Rick summed up what was waiting for them in Richmond.

"And what if it isn't around anymore?" Glen asked. Which surprised her because he was usually one of the cheerleads on the team, but it seemed that everyone was taking the recent tragedy tough. The normal roles of everyone had altered.

"Then we keep going." Rick answered. It wasn't the most comforting of answers but they were all flying blind here and Rick was doing the best he could.

"-Then we find a new place." Michonne added to back up Rick.

Kat remained silent. They couldn't stay at the farm. It was a given, there was no shelter or protection, but a part of her didn't want to leave the graves of her family.

Virginia -it was a plan. The best they had, but Kat knew that if they left Georgia -they were never coming back. A huge chapter of her life would be closing and she wasn't ready for all this change. It was happening too fast.

That is the thing though isn't it? Life keeps going. Even after Kat's life felt like it had stopped after Cora, then Carol, then again after Beth. Life kept going on around her. She already knew she was going to keep going along with it but the question was would she enjoy it?

Since she didn't have any supplies she just walked back to the van as an answer. She was going with them, there was never another option. Maybe some sense of normalcy would get her out of the funk she had been in. If she forced herself to be surrounded by the rest of her family eventually she would start to feel better. She hoped so anyway.

As the van pulled out she didn't bother to catch one last glimpse of the graves. If she saw them she would want to stay. Just thinking about it, it took a good bit of willpower not to throw open the back door of the van and run. Lay down atop Cora's grave and wait for the end. After all, a mother's place was with her child.

As she ran the thought through her mind, she caught that her hand was resting on her stomach for the first time since leaving Atlanta.

Kat had never felt so torn.


	65. Chapter 65

missy7293, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, galwidanatitud, and belladu57 -Thank you so much for the reviews and anyone who favored my story. You guys rock and I hope you like this chapter.

 **Chapter** **65**

Virginia was proving to be a difficult place to get to. They had been taking back roads and a trip that should have taken a day in the old world was now taking weeks.

Maybe if the roads weren't blocked and they didn't have to keep stopping to clear them.

If they weren't having to take detours to try and avoid herds.

Or if they didn't have to scavenge for supplies. Maybe just maybe it would've been a simple trip.

Kat had stopped counting the days on the road. They just blurred together anyway. All she could figure was that it had been at least a couple of weeks, and not much had changed with her. She knew she was still distant and she still felt hollow. It felt like a piece of herself was missing. If there was a way she could snap her fingers and be the old Kat, she would. Because not only was it getting old but it was obvious that her mood was probably effecting everyone else around her.

The group was now split into two smaller groups since, somewhere along the line they had picked up another vehicle. Smaller groups were great for leg space but it also meant double the gas and having to keep their eyes on another vehicle. She knew Rick had chosen to use two vehicles because their sanity was at stake and everyone was starting to snap at each other. Keeping their sanity won out over pragmatism.

She was in a rusty old Bronco with Daryl, Merle, Ty, and Michonne. The others were still driving the van they had left Atlanta in. Rick's voice came over the walkie talkie they had managed to find in a duplex outside of Ashville. The previous owner must have been a real stickler for the end of the world because he had military grade radios and enough MRE's to last a while. Unfortunately, they hadn't lasted him long enough and when they had found the guys place he had opted out and was surrounded by empty packets of the stuff.

She forced herself to listen to the radio. According to Rick, Noah's place was only about twenty miles up the road from where they were now.

So this journey was finally coming to a close. She wasn't holding out much hope that it was a place of salvation.

It was better to think the worse so you wouldn't be disappointed; you could only be pleasantly surprised when the outcome was better than you thought originally.

As Rick's van pulled over into a field on the side of the road she looked at her hands. Daryl had found her a CD in one of the cars he had searched on the road. It was someone's collection of mixed songs but those had always been her favorite. Like the wise Forrest Gump had said "you never know what you are going to get".

There was once a time when she would have been overjoyed at the prospect of finding a lost treasure. Now she just held it, not caring what songs might lay dormant on it. One side had written in purple sharpie 'Dez's Jams'. The other side was the typical reflective surface. There was no CD player in either car so she was left holding it.

When Daryl stopped the car, it seemed everyone immediately jumped out. She waited. They had been sleeping in the vehicles and taking turns keeping watch. So everyone was sick of their confined quarters. When they would break at night, she was always first to volunteer to keep watch -she didn't sleep anymore these days anyway.

Each time she had voiced her desire; Rick, Daryl, Abraham or Merle had managed to find a reason why she shouldn't. She wasn't sure if they thought she couldn't do it, might run off, or she would kill herself. It would normally start to piss her off but with her new found indifference she would just shrug.

She also knew that the others were giving her more portions of food, and it didn't skip her attention that often Rick, Merle or Daryl wouldn't eat at all. She had become the burden that she didn't want to be.

Don't even get her started on her relationship with Daryl. In the past two weeks she had never felt so apart from someone she was sitting right beside and loved so much. The only time he would talk to her was when he would hand her one of the prenatal vitamin's he had found in Carol's bag.

This morning was no different, "Here" and his hand would briefly brush hers as he put the pill in her palm. No eye contact was made. That was what they were now. It reminded her of Rick and Lori when they had been on the road after the farm.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry. Sorry for everything. Letting Carol die, letting Beth die, for what happened with the claimers, for just letting him down in general. Grief and humiliation were the only things stopping her. Was it too late? Hopefully she hadn't pushed him so far away that he was lost to her forever.

What did she look like to him?

Weak?

Pathetic?

Stupid?

Those were just some of the things she felt like. So why wouldn't he see those things when he looked at her?

"You coming?" Michonne asked and startled Kat out of her thoughts.

She didn't bother to voice an answer. Her response was to open the passenger door and climb out.

The others were already in a circle around Rick. He waited for Michonne and her to join them before he started talking.

"Michonne, Glen, Ty, and Noah are going with me. We are going to scout ahead and see what this place looks like." She saw Rick look to her when he finished listing off the names of people going. She hadn't expected to be on that list -she was just a burden after all. "-Daryl will have the radio and we will remain in contact with each other."

No one had any questions and no one seemed overly excited at the prospect of a new home. A haven. Maybe everyone but Noah knew that it was a long shot. Still, the fact that Beth had wanted to get the kid home meant something. Kat wanted to be optimistic, that Noah's home and family would still be there, but nothing managed to come to the surface.

So as the small recon team started to get ready and file into the van Kat walked over to the surrounding woods. They needed sticks for a fire, it was getting colder. The combination of moving north and the seasons changing had left a bitter chill in the air some nights.

Luckily the woods were close by and Merle and Daryl could keep their ever watchful eye on her -she hadn't missed how Daryl would steal glances at her stomach when he thought she wasn't looking. Her shirt was too baggy to see anything but she knew a small bump was forming. It was amazing how she had been oblivious to the baby growing inside her, for God knew how long, but as soon as it was confirmed the physical proof started to make an appearance.

She had read somewhere that a second pregnancy showed sooner and bigger. Hopefully that was the case because she didn't remember being this big with Cora so early on.

With an arm full of dry branches, she made her way back toward their temporary camp. Normally they wouldn't even bother with a fire but they had run out of canned food and Merle had already set out to go hunting, so whatever he brought back would need to be cooked. _If_ he brought anything back. Food was scarce these days and reminded her even more of their time on the road the last time.

She would still have to keep the fire low though. There were still a few hours until nightfall but if they needed to stay warm tonight the fire would continue to burn and the softer the glow from the fire the less of a chance that walkers or other people would see their camp.

The sound of the van pulling out of the gravel and back onto the road told her that Rick and the others were leaving. No one said goodbye anymore -it had become a habit since their time at the prison and it still carried on today. With a soft sigh, she reached into her bag and pulled out what she preferred to use as tinder. An empty toilet paper role with lint from a dryer trap stuffed inside.

Her thoughts went back to a different time. Merle had thought she was nuts the first time she had checked dryer traps for lint when they had been scouting. She had joked at the time about it being the lazy way to do it. Merle had always used moss; but paper and lint weren't things that people tended to loot so there was always an abundant amount of the two items and it caught fire quick.

Keeping occupied was what she had been trying to do as of late. It had always been what she had done when things became too much for her and she didn't want to process anything else. Finding things to bide your time with when you are stuck in a van for weeks had become impossible. At one point she had resorted to playing a silent game of slap hands with Michonne but the other woman always won and the game wasn't enjoyable for either of them really. Now that the fire was going and their potential dinner was hopefully being caught she was back to thinking of things to do.

Her eyes saw that everyone was probably thinking the same thing. Everyone's hands were moving but there was simply nothing to do. Waiting -that was all there was to do.

As usual she sought out one person. Daryl had his back to her and was sitting on the hood of the Bronco. She knew what he was doing. He was keeping himself away from them incase Rick came over the radio with bad news. It was a solid plan on his part but everyone was already expecting the bad news so he wasn't really saving them from anything. Just delaying it.

Several times she caught herself going over to him but each time it felt like her feet were stuck in cement after one step. So she forced herself to turn back around. The sound of the wood crackling as the fire engulfed it and left behind a beautiful shade of orange was her new view.

She took a stick and started to poke at the flames, almost taking pleasure in the way they licked higher and burned brighter. When she briefly glanced up she saw that Gabriel was walking toward her. He had been sitting alone whenever they were outside of the van and it was obvious that he had not managed to make any friends within their group. He was still very much an outsider.

Of course he was walking toward her, hopefully he was just coming over for the warmth of her fire. She did not want to talk to him. He sat down on the ground across from her.

He was a fidgety bastard, his hands wouldn't stay still and he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. When he cleared his throat for the second time she knew that their silence wasn't going to last.

"You are a woman of God right?" she had called it. The man wanted to talk. She didn't.

Looking at him over the flames she didn't answer him and hoped that he got the message. No such luck.

"I saw you at my church -you are a woman of God. You and I -we have to keep the faith. Especially now."

"Just Stop" she sighed, small talk wasn't in her anymore and talking about God and beliefs went way beyond small talk.

" _Blessed is the man who remains steadfast under trial, for when he has stood the test he will receive the crown of life, which God has promised to those who love him -James 1:12"_

Why couldn't he have just stopped talking like she asked? A fraction of that barrier she had managed to keep in place broke and she raised her voice, "This -this is not a trial!" her hands waved around to show him their surroundings, "This is literally hell. If there is a God, he doesn't care about us. Not anymore -if he ever really did. No, we are just some weird ant farm that he got bored with."

"How can you say that?" he actually looked shocked. She knew he had been living in the church like it was a rock, but come on. Gabriel had seen enough of this world to see that it was forsaken.

"He should know that if you hurt people enough they stop loving you, stop asking for help, just stop crying. They are broken beyond repair. We've reached that point. _I've_ reached that point."

"You are simply being tested-"

Her laugh cut off anything else he was going to say. It wasn't a joyful laugh and it actually made Gabriel look like a terrified child. "Ya know I hope you never reach that point. I really do."

"But you are blessed with the greatest gift of all. Woman is the closest to God because you share in creating new life. You are creating life."

"Stop" she stood up and looked down at the man who used his faith as a shield, "It's not a gift. Maybe a few years ago -hell maybe a month ago I would have been over the moon with the news. Now all I think about is how am I going to watch this child - _ **my**_ child die"

She watched as he scrambled to get to his own feet. He was pathetic. Even now he was shaking with uncertainty. "You don't know that will happen. God has plans for –"

"I do know. If not, then I'll die. Maybe I'll have a good couple of months, if I'm lucky years, with them -my family, but it won't last. It never does." Her hand went to her stomach "-this child will grow up knowing death from day one. I'm not one of your flock preacher. Thank God for that at least -I'd be dead like the rest of your lost sheep. So don't preach to me about bullshit."

"I'll-I'll pray for you." He stuttered. Gone was the confident preacher who had spoken back at the farm.

"You do that." She nodded behind him as she saw Merle walking toward her with what looked like their dinner hanging by his side. Gabriel turned and she swore he turned a shade lighter. Merle had a habit of scaring people but for some reason Gabriel was terrified of Merle.

His feet carried him away so quick that Kat could have sworn smoke was at his heels.

"What was that about?" Merle asked when he stood in front of her and nodded in the direction Gabriel made his retreat in.

"Nothing." Her hand went out to grab their dinner. It wasn't much. Clearly the opossum had been on the verge of starvation as well.

Merle pulled it away and glared at her, "Ya sure?"

"Yes Merle" she snatched the over grown rat from him and sat down, "Father Gabriel just wanted to tell me how lucky I should be feeling."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No Merle." She knew what Merles idea of "Talking" was and even if she disliked Gabriel he didn't deserve that.

Pulling out the knife that Merle had given her, she started on skinning the animal. _"_ _I don't need two. Besides I'm more attached to this one.",_ He had said as he held up the blade that was attached to his arm. She had been hesitant at taking his blade at first. It had been his hunting knife for as long as she had known him. Ultimately needing a weapon had won out but there was no way in hell she was going to lose this blade.

"Where's my ugly brother at anyway?"

Her head jerked toward the Bronco.

"I'm gonna get Maggie to do that." He pointed down at their future meal. She started to protest, she finally had something to occupy her time, but Merle held his hand up. "Glen is gone and it looks like she needs something to do to keep her mind off it. 'Sides you need to rest. Don't even argue with me little girl -I know you ain't been sleepin for shit."

Biting her tongue, she stood up and walked toward the Bronco. Leaving the carcass behind. Every part of her resented being sent to bed like a child.

 **Daryl's POV**

He didn't bother to turn around when the rusty sound of the door opening to the vehicle he was sitting on groaned. He had heard the sound of Kat's mumbling under her breath as she was walking toward him. It had brought a small smirk to his face. Since leaving the farm she hadn't shown much emotion at all. Anger was an emotion and at this point he would take it. Anger was better than the comatose Kat that had been sitting around.

It wasn't long before the cause of Kat's anger joined him. Merle stood at the front of the vehicle and leaned against the hood.

"Was she mad?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Daryl grunted in response.

"What's the word from Officer Friendly?"

Daryl looked behind him, trying to determine if Kat was still within ear shot.

"She's out cold. I checked."

"It's gone." The words were still quiet. He didn't want Kat to know yet, if he could postpone another disappointment then he would.

"Did you think it would still be there?" Merle asked and Daryl noticed that he sounded more defeated than what he had just a second ago.

"I had hoped"

"Yeah." Merle spit on the ground, "We gotta find someplace. We need gas. I mean I'm gettin worried, we don't know this terrain baby brother -we are flying blind here. I'm no meteorologist but I think it gets colder the further north of the equator you go."

"We will make it work" Daryl felt odd being the one to comfort Merle. Usually it was the other way around. Merle had an unorthodox way of comforting, usually with off color humor or jokes. Listening to his older brother talk now though was starting to make him think he should be panicking. It's not that he wasn't thinking of every scenario that could happen, which was far from keeping him cool and calm, but he needed to give the façade that he was fine. Kat didn't need to see him or any of them really freak the fuck out.

He could see Merle looking at him from the corner of his eye. It was getting annoying.

"What the hell ya starin at?" was on the tip of his tongue when the radio in his hand came to life. Jumping off the hood of the truck he started to walk toward the direction Rick had gone, hoping that the few steps would make the words clearer.

"Dar…Ty…cauterize….Sasha and Carl away they….to see this." Between Rick's frantic tone and the use of the word cauterize, it didn't take much for him to figure out that something had gone wrong.

"Shit" he said as he ran his hands through his hair. Kat already had a fire going but it needed to be bigger than the one she had. Heat is what they needed. He and Merle ran into the woods and grabbed more wood.

As he was making his way back to throw some logs on the fire Rick's voice spoke again through the radio, making him stop.

"It's too late Daryl. We lost Ty."

He dropped his cargo. It was useless now.

"Copy that" was all he could come up with as a response. Then he continued his walk this time walking past the fire and to a bag that was lying on the ground. There was a trench shovel on the back of the bag and it was the tool he needed now.

A willow tree about thirty feet out would work. Ty had been a simple guy and the scene at the tree was a nice setting for his final resting place. His actions made the others take notice and it wasn't long before Maggie, Sasha, and Tara were yelling at him to find out what had happened.

They had every right to know what had happened. They all had someone they loved that could very well be the reason he was digging this hole. But He couldn't stop shoveling. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth -he was sick of giving bad news. He was sick of bad news period.

Kat's voice made him slow as he pushed the metal into the soil again, "It's Ty. I'm sorry Sasha."

So she had been awake and had heard everything he and Merle had talked about. He didn't look up when he saw Sasha fall to the ground, he just kept digging. He tried to replace the crying with the sound of the metal shovel moving the dirt.

It wasn't until Rick and the others van pulled in that he took a break to study the scene around him.

Sasha was still on the ground, crying. Maggie had her arms around the grieving woman. Tara and Rosita were standing back; close enough to offer help if it was needed but far enough away to let people closer to Sasha take care of her. Eugene and Gabriel were off in their own world. Abraham was walking toward him with another shovel. Merle was next to the Bronco which told him that he couldn't find Kat because she was probably inside the vehicle. He trusted that his brother was keeping a close eye on her.

It was just another loss for Kat. For all of them. They didn't have much more losses in them.

 **Kat's POV**

As far as funerals go Ty would have liked his. It was simple, and no one was crying. Not even Sasha -Ty wouldn't want people to cry for him. Gabriel was still doing his preacher thing and offering words about people even though he had no clue who they were.

It wasn't lost on her that she hadn't cried or felt the need to cry.

Honestly, she felt worse by the fact that she was more worried about not feeling anything by Ty's death than she was that Ty was dead. If you are surrounded by death, eventually death is just an everyday thing. It just happened to suck more when the person death took was someone close to you.

Sasha was headed down the same path she was on. Kat could see it in the other woman's eyes, lifeless. Sasha was still wearing Bob's jacket -it wasn't that long ago she had lost him. Now her brother was dead. Kat would like to say that it wasn't a good path to go down, but honestly it was nice not feeling the pain.

All she knew was that, judging by the amount of blood on Rick and the others, Ty had a violent death. No one received happy endings anymore.

When she had been alone, after the men who claim people, she had pretended to be one of the dead. It had been so simple -which was why she hated it at the time. Life and death are too closely related and when she decided she wanted to belong with the living it was because Rick and the others were her hope. Her lifeboat. Now everyone was acting the same. They were the walking dead. She was the walking dead.

It was a long way to Washington D.C. That was apparently their next destination.

Climbing back into the cars, she picked up the CD she had been holding. "Dez's Jams". Flipping it over she looked at her reflection on the back of the disc. The sun was bouncing off the surface and plastering colors on the roof of the car. This was the first time she had looked at herself since the prison. Even in the distorted surface she hated what she saw. Taking both of her hands she bent the disc until it snapped in half.

* * *

A baby was crying somewhere up ahead. Everything around her was foggy, she couldn't see through the stuff. She couldn't find the baby. Her head was twisting back and forth but the sound was only taunting her.

"No. No" she couldn't take the sound anymore. Why couldn't she find the baby?

"You can't save it." A voice that she had feared for years and still sent a shiver down her spine when she heard it sounded around her. Then Matt stepped out of the fog, she wanted to take a step backward to retreat but her feet wouldn't move. "You couldn't save that baby back at the dorm. You couldn't save Cora. What makes you think, with a track record like yours, that this one will be any better off?"

The mention of the baby that she had lost before it was born and the loss of Cora made her put a protective hand on the one currently in her womb. All she could do was shake her head at his harsh words. He was right. She hadn't been wise or strong enough to get away from the man standing in front of her. The night he almost killed her she had found out about the pregnancy.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know." She could feel the heat of tears running down her face.

"That's bullshit" another voice spat behind her. Another voice she hadn't heard in years. Steve. "What about Cora? Our baby girl. Did you even try to save her? No. you were too busy doping her up and fucking that redneck to care."

That wasn't like him. His harsh tone and words confused her, but still managed to hurt her.

"That's not true. I love Cora. It wasn't my fault." Her feet still wouldn't move and all she could do was stand there as the voices of the dead kept attacking her.

 **Daryl's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he shouted at Maggie

"I-I don't know; she is burning up" He placed his hand on Kat's forehead swapping Maggie's.

"Jesus" there was no doubt she was running a fever, "What do we do?"

"Uh. We need…what is okay to take during pregnancy…uh acetaminophen. We need acetaminophen." He watched as she frantically searched through their first aid kit. It was looking sparse to say the least. "Shit! We don't have any." She threw the empty bottle at Eugene. The jackass had been complaining of a headache the last few weeks and had been downing them like they were something you could still buy on the shelf. Idiot.

"How we doin back there? Daryl?" Merle shouted back toward them as he was driving the van. The Bronco had run out of gas and they had left it behind a few days ago. This situation was not helped by the fact that they were all crammed in the back of this tin can.

"Not good. We need a town, houses, someplace where we can find Tylenol. She's burning up man." His hand went back to Kat's forehead. He didn't know what to expect -it hadn't gone down in the last three minutes. He grabbed her hand and held on. She kept thrashing around and moaning. When she would start to talk to herself he would try to wake her up. There was no waking her, the fever had set in and was going to run its course.

He turned back toward Maggie again, "What does it mean for the baby? The fever."

"I don't know." She looked up from Kat's face to meet his eyes, "We gotta get it down. Quick."

Daryl felt the van lurch forward as Merle picked up speed. Rick was beside him holding Judith as he looked over a map. Hopefully they had someplace they could go. Kat started to moan again and he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe her brow. The sweat was beading up on her forehead.

"It's okay" Michonne started to rub Kat's sweat soaked hair and he did his best at speaking words to bring her back.

"It's not my fault." The words were mumbled but it was something Kat had repeated several times in her fever induced hallucinations. His hand squeezed hers tighter, hoping that it would break through the fog of her brain. It didn't sound like she was in a good place.

"I know baby. It's not your fault. But you gotta hold on."

 **Kat's POV**

Someone was holding her hand. When she looked down Cora was looking up at her. The tears started to fall more freely.

"Baby," her hand reached out and touched Cora's warm cheek, "I'm so sorry"

"Don't cry momma."

"You look so beautiful," Her hand went to run through the curls of her daughter's hair but her hand wouldn't move "-I miss you so much."

"I like it here, I'm better now."

"I'm sorry, I lost your necklace." For some reason that seemed important to say to her daughter.

"It's alright momma. Daryl can make you a new one" then she pulled Kat down so that her ear was level with her face and she whispered, "He did most of the work anyways."

The first smile in a while spread on her face. She didn't want this to be a dream. "Are you okay baby?" she needed to know that Cora wasn't in any pain.

"I'm great. I have lots of friends to play with."

"Like who?"

"You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later you know" Carol's voice sounded in front of her. Making her jerk her head. Cora was no longer standing beside her when she looked back down.

"Says who?" she joked with her friend. Like they had never been apart. Like she was still alive.

"I know everything, you should know that by now" then Carol's face became serious and Kat swore she could feel the hand on her cheek wiping the tears away, "you aren't taking care of yourself. You are hurting more than just you."

"I know"

"Then stop your childish bullshit and move on."

"Move on?" Kat shouted "You're dead! You were my best friend. We were supposed to start over."

"You don't need to start over…you just need to live the life you have."

"I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to. You are never alone."

It sounded like a child was giggling behind her, in her dream state she turned around, and looked into the fog. Cora was playing tag with Sophia and Beth. She watched as Beth ran after the younger girls. After a couple of failed attempts to catch the little ones Beth took a different approach. Pretending to be out of breath she waited. Then grabbed them both when the girls drew closer to check on her. The familiar sound made her smile. That was the laugh that she had forgotten? How could she ever forget that?

"You aren't alone Kat." Her attention was reluctantly drawn away from the blissful scene in front of her, and back to Carol.

"Am I dead?" she feared the answer. If she was she wasn't sure if she was in heaven or hell. All she knew was that she was surrounded by the dead. Both loved and hated.

"Do you want to be dead?"

She didn't have a straight answer for that, "Y'all are dead and I want to be with you."

Beth stood in front of her, "You aren't dead…neither are we." Beth's hand went to her heart and Kat understood what she was saying. They were still with her. Always the optimist Beth was.

"Come here baby, you have to pay me for taking care of you." Harley's voice and face stood next to Beth. The haunting voice sending fear down her spine and caused her to shiver. Even as her body reacted to get away from him, a fierce need to protect Beth from the man made her clench her fists. Even if it was only a dream.

"Your dead. I killed you. I got away from you."

"I own you. You will never get rid of me." he wore the same sick smile she had seen before. "Claimed, remember"

"No. No. No!" With that one word from his mouth, she started to scream. It felt like hands were holding her down and she started to struggle more.

"We're here momma. We're here Kat. Remember who you are." Beth, Carol, Cora, Sophia, Dalton, Dale, T-Dog, Andrea, and the faces of other loved ones she had lost stood in front of Harley. Pushing him back into the fog. Pushing Matt, Dawn, and the Governor back into the fog. They were her defense. "Just hold on Kat. You have to hold on. We are here for you."

The fog started to clear, she tried reaching her hand out again. Trying to hold on to the ones she had lost. "Don't leave. Oh, God please. Not again."

"We're not leaving, just waiting. It's not your time." The voices were coming from every direction and they were now disembodied. Slowly the fog started to diminish. "Just hold on"

"I will. I promise."

The fog cleared and she was looking at the outlines of people but their features were still blurred and she couldn't tell who they were.

Then blackness.

 **Rick's POV**

"Son of a fucking bitch" Merle shouted as he continued venting his frustration by slamming his one fist against the innocent steering wheel.

He didn't need to ask what was wrong. The sputtering of the van followed by the van stopping in the middle of the road told him that they were out of gas. It was expected, they had been driving on E for the past ten miles. It was just bad timing.

"There should be a small town just a few more miles up the road." Rick folded the map and turned to look at Merle, "we can make it."

"I'm going" Daryl shouted from the back.

"No way in hell little brother. You need to stay with her."

Rick agreed with Merle. As much as Daryl was valuable when facing the unknown, like they were about to do, he was needed here with Kat more.

No one knew what was going on. All he knew was that her breathing was frantic, he could see the sweat pouring off of her, and she was having hallucinations or something. The fever was getting too high and it was not good for her or the baby. Without wanting to waste another second he handed Judith to Carl and grabbed his gun.

Merle followed his lead and made sure that he had his own gun tucked to his side. Then he was jumping out of the driver's side onto the ground. Rick turned around to give orders.

"Y'all push the van to the side of the road. If you can push it into the cover of those trees, it would be the best way to conceal ourselves" Everyone but Daryl, Michonne, and Kat got out of the van.

"I'm coming with you." Michonne picked up her sword from beside her. Daryl nodded his thanks at her offer. Kat was too valuable to them to lose. She was the heart of this group, sure she had been having a rough time of it lately but she would be back.

"NO. NO. NO" Kat started to scream and everyone still in the van lunged to her side. He would say that it looked like a seizure except it wasn't. Her head was thrashing back and forth and she was trying to get up. Michonne held her legs down while he grabbed her shoulders. He could feel the heat coming off of her -they needed to get this fever down fast.

Daryl was at her head and his hands framed her face, trying to keep her still and from hurting herself. He kissed Kat's forehead and then rested his forehead against hers while he whispered to her, "Just hold on. I'm here for you. We're here for you. Please just hold on."

It wasn't too long before her movements calmed and she was only mumbling.

"We've gotta go" Rick said to Michonne. Merle was already outside and he knew it wouldn't be long before his patience would run out. He was honestly surprised that Merle hadn't already started to make his way to the town on his own.

"Don't Go...Not again" Her fevered words were getting weaker. Daryl was trying to run his hands through her dampened hair but was only causing a tangled mess. They needed medicine.

Without saying another word, he and Michonne got out of the van and ran over to where Merle was bouncing on his heels. They hadn't even reached him yet before he stared to run in the direction that would hopefully hold Tylenol. Something so simple, was their main hope of saving Kat and her baby.

 **Daryl's POV**

He wasn't really torn in his decision to stay behind. He knew that he should be beside Kat right now. Merle, Rick, and Michonne could handle finding some medicine on their own. Daryl was the only one who could calm Kat down when she would start mumbling or fighting something only she could see.

The entire time he had known Kat she had never really been sick. If she had managed to get a cold she never told anyone or let it distract from her duties. Maybe that is what was happening here. Maybe she had been feeling ill but in her stubborn attempt to seem strong she didn't let anyone know. The more that he thought about it, she had been keeping as much distance as she could between herself and the others the last couple of days. At the time he had thought it was because she was pulling away more than what she was already doing; but maybe she was trying to keep the others from getting sick. He wouldn't know for sure until he could talk to her.

Kat beyond his help -this was a situation he was all too familiar with. The only difference this time was that this was something that no one could have prevented. That and the fact that it wasn't just her in danger.

His eyes went to her stomach, trying to see any proof of what Dawn had said. Kat hadn't confirmed the news with anyone, in fact she hadn't spoken more than five words to him. The only form of confirmation he had was that she was taking the prenatal vitamins he would hand to her every day.

Even then she wouldn't look at him. It was like she was ashamed. The thought of why she might be ashamed had crossed his mind, only to be quickly snuffed out. No matter what, the baby that she was carrying was his. A future Dixon. Besides he had been able to put two and two together and knew that the reason she had been acting weird back at the prison was because she was already pregnant then. It had been morning sickness that had her throwing up all those times.

All he could do right now was wet his shirt and dab it across her forehead. He just had to play nurse and hopefully his brother would be back soon.

 **Merle's POV**

It was a pretty little town. Something you might have seen in black and white while you were watching TV Land late at night.

All-American was the only word to sum up the town that they had managed to find after running four miles. Shops lined both sides of the streets each with their own awning and you could tell that the trees were planted with thoughts of the future. Despite the broken windows, overgrown landscape, and tattered flags hanging around it still had that small town charm to it.

He didn't stop to admire the view too long because he had someone waiting on him back with the others. It wasn't just Kaitlyn counting on him but his brother was as well.

"Michonne, take that side. Merle you start at the other end. I'll start over here. Grab anything you think might be useful."

They all nodded and went in the direction Rick had assigned them. Merle had a track record of not taking or following orders well.

However, unlike when he was with the Governor which had been because he felt he owed something to the man since he had saved him and all; he followed Rick because he trusted the guy. He was a man that didn't just have his best interest at heart but he saw the entire group as part of his family and made decisions based on the group as a whole.

Once he was at the opposite end of Michonne he saw that he was standing in front of a consignment store. Normally people wouldn't look for medicine in a store like this one but he knew that anything worth finding these days would be hidden. As he knocked off the rest of the glass from the large front window so he could step inside, he anticipated that there was either some Tylenol in a desk or maybe a forgotten first aid kit. Something that could do the job they needed.

Fully inside the store, it was a hell of lot creepier than a store that sold used clothes should be. As the sun was setting, it was throwing shadows along the walls. Shadows of mannequins that had fallen over or were missing limbs. Still giving the form of a human but making Merle tense each time he saw one because it could easily be a walker standing there. Stepping over fallen displays and on clothes he made his way to the back of the store. There was a counter there and maybe a stash of medicine -if only things were ever that easy.

He didn't care how much noise he was making as he threw things out of his way. He needed to get a better view and there were tacky pantsuits and shirts blocking him. He tried to be quick but he didn't want to miss anything either.

Picking up a purse that looked like a former employee had left behind he dumped the contents on the counter. Lipstick, tampons, cash, and gum but no pills.

The front was a bust so he made his way into the back where workers would normally only be allowed into. Immediately entering through the door marked 'Private' he was greeted with three more doors. It was obvious the one directly in front of him would lead outside to what he would guess was an alley. So he decided to go with the one on the left first.

He turned the knob and the door moved about half an inch before it stopped. Something was blocking the door.

He grabbed his gun and held it in his good hand. It could be nothing or it could be something. He was planning for the something to happen but hoping for nothing.

Using his shoulder, he had to hit the door three times before it finally dislodged whatever was blocking it from the other side.

He waited for any sounds or proof that there wasn't someone waiting for him before he went to go inside. There were no sounds of walkers and he wasn't able to hear anything else.

The barrel of his gun was the first thing to enter the room. He stood in the doorway and scanned the small space. Someone had been camping out in here. There were empty cans scattered everywhere and the room smelled of piss and shit. At first glance he didn't see anyone, but this was a spot where someone had been planning to stay the long haul in.

"I know you're in here. So just come on out now. Ain't gonna hurt ya."

A can rattled from under the desk in front of him, confirming his suspicions. It was literally the only spot to hide in the entire room.

"Step on out now."

More shifting as someone was trying to stand up from their hiding place. He watched as the top of a head slowly started to rise above the desk. Followed by big brown eyes. The filth on her face was a stark contrast to the white of her eyes; only making them seem more terrified.

"Names Merle sweetheart. You all alone?" he immediately realized how creepy that question just sounded and if he was her he wouldn't answer it either. Not honestly anyways.

She was a tiny little thing couldn't have been more that 5'2" and 100 pounds soaking wet. He didn't know what to do with her. With her shaking and not moving from her spot she wouldn't be much help. The old Merle would have left her ass behind and taken care of just his own, but he had been gifted with a damn conscience and now it was telling him that he couldn't just leave her all alone.

"Well don't just stand there, I got shit to do."

She didn't move. In his frustration he holstered his gun and took a step toward her; reaching for her arm. He didn't have time to explain the situation to her or time to baby her.

As soon as his hand made contact with her flesh, a deep yell sounded behind him. Catching him off guard and before he had time to react, a sharp burning pain radiated from his shoulder.

"Son of a Bitch" he hissed. He moved to stand in front of the girl he had found; determined to protect her from the still unseen threat in the room. As he tried to figure out where the attacker was coming from, he took notice of the new found weight and the stinging sensation still in his shoulder. He could guess that someone had stabbed him and the weapon was still lodged in his back. _Great_.

A man was squatting down in front of him, like he was in some weird attack position. Honestly Merle thought of a rabid dog when he saw the man. He was equally as filthy as the girl but that wasn't uncommon these days. It was the eyes on the guy that had Merle worried. The wide eyed look and twitchiness told him that sanity was not in high supply when it came to this guy. It also didn't help his persona that he had a "W" carved into his forehead.

"Hey Hey Hey man." Merle held up his hands and tried to reason with him, "I'll be on my way and I'll forget all about you stabbin me in the fuckin back."

Insane man smiled.

 _"_ _Alright, that was not a good sign_." Merle thought.

His back was still facing the girl. Which was why when the same sharp pain started up again with renewed effort he was confused. He turned around and managed to stagger against the side wall so that he was looking at both of the strangers in the room.

The bitch was holding the knife that had previously been in his shoulder.

"Come on now sweetheart. I thought we were friends; I was just tryin to help ya." He could feel the blood soaking his shirt just like he could see his blood on the blade of the knife the woman was holding.

" _Serves me right for tryin to be helpful_."

"We can help you, we will free you. We are the wolves." The unknown girl said.

"That's a nifty lil club name ya got there. Does it come with jackets?" Merle tried to joke but the two others in the room just stared at him. "I don't need no help really. I'm fine and I'll be on my way. Leave y'all to your little room here." Merle was trying to keep it so that everyone lived another day. He was even willing to overlook the stabbing. Slowly he started to inch toward the door, but the damn man was still crouched blocking his escape.

"You are trapped. People don't belong here anymore." She kept talking and all of it sounded like nonsense to him. All he knew was that he had been slowly moving his good hand toward his hip and hopefully he would have enough time to pull his gun out before shit hit the fan. Cause it was quickly becoming evident that shit would ultimately be happening.

Merle saw her tighten her grip on the handle of the knife, her knuckles going white. That was his only clue that she was about to come toward him. So he was ready when she let out a primal scream and lunged at him. At the same time, he quickly drew his gun and fired. He hit his mark and she stumbled backwards from the force of his bullet hitting her right between the eyes.

"NOOOO. What have you done?!" the other man's voice was muffled from the echo of the gun firing in such a small room. He stood up and stared at the unmoving body of his friend.

"Thought y'all were under the impression people didn't belong here anymore. Thought I was helping." Merle threw the woman's words back at the man. He was back to being cocky now that he had the upper hand. Waving the gun in front of the guy so that his position was clear.

"I'll kill you for this"

"Merle! Where are you?" Ricks voice sounded from inside the store.

"In the back." Merle responded and looked at the man who had just threatened him, "-Got us a friend"

In a move that took a lot of balls the man reached inside his pocket and threw some kind of powder in Merles face. It was in his eyes and unfortunately he inhaled at the wrong time and it was in his lungs making him cough.

With his eyes shut he was at a disadvantage so he forced them open. Just in time to watch the man disappear through the doorway.

Tripping over cans and paper on the floor Merle tried his best to keep up with the asshole. Rick was coming through the doorway at the same time Merle was leaving.

"He's getting away." He said between coughing and heard the backdoor close. "Shit."

He was still trying to keep his burning eyes open and chase after the guy but Rick ran past him and through the same door that was used for the escape.

"You okay?" Michonne stood beside him and pulled out a bottle of water.

"No I ain't okay." Merle was pissed at what had just happened. Not only did they get a jump on him more than once but one of them managed to escape on his watch.

"Look up" Michonne ordered and before he could comply his chin was lifted. Then he felt water on his face and forced his eyes to stay open so they could be flushed from whatever shit had been thrown in them.

Once he could see clearly and the burning had stopped, Michonne started to look over his soon to be new scar on his shoulder.

"Should be fine"

"Since when did you become a doctor?" he snapped at her but she was clearly unfazed by his attitude. She just smiled at his surliness and started to cover his wound with a bandage.

The back door opened and both Michonne and Merle stood up with weapons ready. Rick walked through the door.

Solo.

"He got away." Rick answered before anyone could question. Merle could tell that Rick had tried to catch the guy. He was out of breath and sweating from the chase.

"It don't matter. We got to find the Tylenol." He reached down and grabbed the bag he had dropped. Ignoring the twinge of pain at his movements.

"Got 'em already." Michonne handed him six small packets of the medicine with a smile on her face. "They were inside a vending machine."

He could kiss the woman. This errand well, it was easier than he thought it would be. Only one stabbing and they only had to kill one person -piece of cake. Then he remembered that they still had to make it back to the others and that was at least a four mile run. No telling what they would come across on the road or what his gunfire might attract.

"Well what the hell we standin around for? Let's go"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 **Kat's POV**

Her head was swimming. She was dizzy, and the sun was very disorienting. Keeping her mouth shut she trusted that it would stop a groan from escaping. The pain of her headache, which was quickly starting to grow in strength was not helping the already terrible situation.

Upon waking up yesterday, the visions of Cora, Beth, and Carol were still fresh and in the forefront of her mind. Of course when she opened her eyes she was greeted, not with the beautiful whitewashed glow of the fog, but of the dingy interior of a van. Both disappointment and satisfaction had battled each other when she realized she had only been dreaming her earlier thoughts.

They had just seemed so real.

Maggie had been the first to greet her back into the world of the living. She was also the person who had to explain to Kat that she had been out of it for two days straight.

Too bad flu shots weren't readily available anymore, it could have saved her a lot of trouble.

There had been symptoms the day before but nothing more than a tickle in her throat. At the time Kat had thought it was a combination of stress and fatigue -not some life threatening virus that packed a hell of a fever. She was just grateful that no one else seemed to catch whatever she had.

According to Maggie, Daryl had been by her side nonstop for those two days. Even after she apparently bit him when he had tried to give her a dosage of Tylenol.

She made a mental note to apologize to him later.

He had only left after her fever had finally broken and even then it was in search of food and water. Another development while she had been taking a few sick days -they had zero food and very little water. Oh and the van had run out of gas as well.

So it looked like they were trekking the rest of the way to Washington D.C. on foot. No biggie it was only about sixty miles of unfamiliar terrain.

She couldn't complain, she had already caused enough trouble, and they had only left the van behind after she had assured everyone that she was in fact well enough to carry on.

She was grossly mistaken. She was weak and probably could have used another day of rest but everyone else needed to be considered. If no one had managed to find food or water, then chances were there was none to be found -it was better to start moving.

So that's what they had been doing since the sun had been up. Walking in the direction of Washington.

Already she was missing the chill that nighttime brought. The blacktop of the road was making it seem fifty degrees warmer than it actually was. Where the hell was the breeze? Some sort of relief.

She did take a little comfort in seeing that everyone seemed to be running on fumes -it wasn't just her.

Merle and Michonne were hanging in the back with her. Keeping her company and occasionally making small talk. But She didn't miss that Daryl was up toward the front of the group with Rick.

Honestly, she didn't blame the distance he had placed between them. She had started it back at the farm. He had been off doing a lot of hunting since she had woken up which was why they hadn't been able to talk to each other yet.

Since waking up she had been doing a lot of thinking. Even if they had been fever induced figments of her imagination she knew that her lost loved ones were trying to tell her something.

And as Carol had pointed out in her hallucinations, she had been acting like a child and was pushing everyone away. In turn hurting everyone around her and herself. Although in her defense, at the time it had seemed logical.

She had lost two very important people in her life. People she had loved and she had grown dependent on the comfort they brought with just their company. When those people were brutally ripped from her -she had lost it. Her thoughts were a mess but the one thing that had driven her to distance herself was self-preservation. Not only for herself but for the child within her.

The way she saw it in her mind -when you grew to rely on someone, it was like giving that person a loaded gun and the power to kill you anytime they wanted. When Carol and Beth had died, two bullets had hit her soul. Taking a part of her with them. She hadn't wanted to feel that again, she didn't think she was strong enough to continue if she lost another. Her soul felt like it had been riddled enough with bullets from loved ones. Each loss a new hole.

What if it was Daryl, Merle, Michonne, or Rick next?

Refusing to cope with a loss that great she had shut down. It was a mistake; she could see that now when she looked back on it. She was missing out on all of the things that made life livable.

Daryl deserved better from her. They all did.

Even if happy endings didn't exist anymore -she was damn sure going to try and make the rest of her story a great one. Who knew? Maybe a fairytale ending was in store for her after all. Who was she to change the future and deny herself that chance of happiness all because of self-pity.

Breaking away from her silent kick in the ass that she needed she risked taking a glance behind her. It was a little disappointing to see the small group of walkers still there. They had been following her group the last couple of hours, like a dog to a bone. As long as they were in their sights they were not going to give up.

The reminder of death was never far away anymore. A couple of days ago it would have made her more depressed but today she was going to channel some of Beth's optimism and use it to her advantage. Use it as a reminder to enjoy life while she could.

So when she heard the familiar rough voice of Daryl say, "I'm gonna head out. See what I can find", she surprised herself by finding energy to jog up closer to him.

"I'll go with you."

Daryl stopped and looked back at her and she suddenly felt like a little girl asking her father if she could tag along on his hunting trip.

"Nah. I got it." Then he turned and walked into the woods. That wall she had erected was definitely gone now because she felt every bit of that rejection. Damn it stung.

She didn't stare long at the spot he had disappeared into because Judith started to gurgle and brought her attention around. The little one had been the one person she had gone to great lengths to avoid. Now she smiled as Judith was strapped to Rick's chest and was wearing the cutest little sun hat.

"She's hungry." She said to Rick and almost smiled at his shocked expression. Damn, she knew she hadn't been exactly friendly lately but was he really that shocked that she started a conversation?

"She's okay. She's going to be okay."

"We need to find water, food." _Way to point out the obvious Kat_

"We'll hit something in the road."

"Yeah I guess it's gotta rain sooner or later." She looked up toward the sky. Nothing but sunny with no chance of rain in sight.

Walking beside Rick was nice, it was something she hadn't done in a while. At the prison they would take walks in the surrounding woods and check the traps. It was something she had grown to look forward to.

"Hey" Rick turned to look at her, "Back in Atlanta…I know you lost something back there. I just want you to know that we are here for you."

"I'm fine now Rick. I promise. I was just in a bad place, didn't want to feel anymore. I'm done grieving and I know for a fact that I can't do this without y'all." She nudged his shoulder with her own and smiled.

There was still a good deal of stuff she had to get over but Beth and Carol were in a better place. There were no more doubts in her mind, they were with her Cora.

* * *

Daryl still hadn't made it back and energy within the group was quickly draining. Which was evident by the distance the walkers had managed to gain. Now she could hear the shuffling of their feet.

"We can take 'em" Sasha said to Kat and Michonne. The three of them were bringing up the rear.

"No. Ricks right. We barely have anything left. We have to wait for an advantage." She answered Sasha with logic. The group of the dead had grown to about twenty in number. Normally that wouldn't have been a big deal but they were operating at half the strength they typically would be.

"I can take 'em"

Kat had to close her eyes at the way Sasha was acting. It was obvious that she was more than willing to try and take the walkers down on her own. One-woman Army of Sasha. The only problem was that Kat was all too familiar with her line of thinking. She knew that Sasha had given up but was too strong to just opt out. No, she was going to put herself in situations where it was almost impossible for her to survive. Either way it was still suicide.

"Your brother was pissed too, after what he lost." Michonne's voice, "It made him stupid."

Kat would have gone a different approach but Michonne was all about the tough love and hard truths.

"We are not the same. We never were."

"But it's still the same. It just is."

At Michonnes words Sasha walked away from them and joined the rest of the group.

"I feel like that could have gone better" Kat joked with Michonne.

"Yeah well, we both know where she is heading. I'm just glad you made it back." She could feel her friend's eyes on her, "You are back right?"

"Yep. I'm back"

"Good"

It was about half a mile later when she noticed the front of the group had stopped moving. When they caught up with the front of the group, Rick was looking over a bridge. She knew they had finally found the advantage they had needed over the walkers.

Noah, Carl, Gabriel, Tara, Rosita, Eugene, and Judith were waiting on the other side of the bridge. Which left Kat with the others. No one but Merle had voiced concern over her helping. She wasn't actively putting herself at risk but Rick had a solid plan and if all went according to that plan she wouldn't even have to draw her knife.

Still, now that she was watching the dead shuffle closer to her, her hand itched for her knife mainly out of habit. Forcing her breathing to remain steady she waited for their stalkers to come to them. It was nearly perfect -they were almost spaced out in a way that it looked like they were trying to actually help them.

The first one reached Rick and she watched as their leader stood his ground and waited for the monster to come closer. Before the walker could touch Rick he pushed it over the side of the bridge. It was a steep drop and probably impossible to climb on dead legs. Plus, there was hope that the fall would break their legs.

It wasn't long before a walker was standing in front of each of them. Surprisingly, it didn't take much energy to push a walker over, gravity did most of the work. Rick had come up with a great plan. It was taking care of the immediate threat and saving them much needed strength.

In fact, as one was walking toward her she just side stepped it and it fell off the bridge on its own. She never even had to touch it.

All was going great until Sasha walked past her and grabbed a walker by the throat. Not only breaking formation but making herself an open target for the rest of the dead.

"Sasha" she hissed trying to snap her out of whatever she thought she was doing. The response was Sasha embedding her knife in the walker's skull. Then she kept walking further into the group of walkers. An animalistic growl was reaching Kat's ears and it took her a second to register that it was coming from Sasha.

"Stay in line." Rick pulled out his machete, "-Flank her. Keep it controlled."

"Plan just got dicked." Kat heard Abraham say as they all pulled their weapons out.

Kat was trying to stay at Sasha's back. The woman was being reckless and at the rate she was going, it wouldn't be long before she was surrounded by the dead. Rick's plan was working because they had been a unified front. A line that prevented the dead from surrounding one person. Kat hoped to prevent Sasha from being overtaken.

Of course Sasha wasn't watching her own back so why would Sasha watch Kat's.

It wasn't a minute later that Kat realized her mistake. A cold dead hand landed on her arm and her mind went through her possible options in a matter of a second. She knew that before she could pull her knife out of the skull of the walker in front of her, her attacker would have taken a big chunk out of her arm.

That is if Michonne's blade hadn't severed its head from its body. With a nod to thank Michonne for saving her, Kat turned back and used her knife on another walker. Catching a glimpse of Sasha almost cutting Abraham's arm as she went in for another kill.

That was her cue to give the woman a wide berth. Kat was all about helping the woman but she had just gotten herself in a good place. Dying by way of reckless friend was not in her future.

A few minutes later and the snarling had stopped. Only to be replaced with the heavy breathing and panting of the living.

"I told you to stop." Michonne was pointing at Sasha "You almost got Kat killed because she was watching your back."

"I never asked her to"

"If you want to kill yourself that's fine but you aren't bringing any of us down with you."

It was getting awkward. Michonne and Sasha were having an intense staring contest and Kat really didn't know how to break the tension. She understood where Sasha was coming from but Michonne was right -Kat just didn't want to be a hypocrite and tell Sasha to just get over it. She would in her own time.

Reaching up she grabbed Michonne's shoulder, "I'm fine. Let's get going"

* * *

Thank God the sun was now barely touching the top of the trees, giving them some relief from the heat at least. It also brought new challenges. Like where were they going to sleep? Camping outside was an option but it was also the most dangerous one. Being out in the open, everyone would be on such high alert that it would be impossible to sleep.

"Dad. Look" Carl's voice grabbed Kat's attention and she followed where he was pointing. From her spot in the rear it didn't look like much but as she got closer she was able to make out the top of cars. She could count five cars so far and there might be more.

Daryl had wondered back sometime during the bridge incident, "I'm gonna head into the woods. Circle back."

"May I come with?" she called out hopeful that this time he would say yes.

"Nah. Just me."

 _Alrighty then_

She was going to ignore the fact that he didn't even look at her this time. She kept her attention on the cars up ahead. It was better than the tightness in her chest.

"Look for supplies. It's getting dark. We will spend the night here. Let's move the cars so that they make a box and we can have some protection."

They followed Rick's orders and set to work.

* * *

Supplies were almost non-existent. Some packs of gum and Abraham had managed to find a bottle of rotgut whiskey. Merle had been the hero and had found an unopened jar of baby food under a seat -so at least Judith was getting to eat tonight.

She couldn't sleep so she was laying in the backseat of a roomy station wagon. Her biggest enemy, her thoughts, wouldn't shut up. Well her thoughts and the rumble of her stomach.

The front passenger door of the car opened and she figured it was someone else trying to catch some shut eye.

"How ya doin?" Merles voice made her sit up. There was no use playing asleep now. He knew she was awake and torturing herself.

Laying her chin on the seat in front of her she smiled at him, "I'm fine Merle how are you?"

"Glad to see that still have that smile." He started to scoot closer to the side door of the car, "You get some rest. Just wanted to check on ya."

"Merle!" she said almost too loud and frantic as she saw him leaving. He stopped mid motion from opening the door and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry. For everything."

Something about her time in the fog made her want to talk to Merle. It was important, she needed to get things off her chest. Things that had been bothering her, even before Grady.

"What the hell are ya talkin 'bout girl?" They were now facing each other but Kat still couldn't bring herself to look Merle in the face.

Deep breath.

"I didn't fight hard enough. I let it happen, it's all my fault." It all came out rushed. She had to clench her teeth to stop any rouge tears from falling, "-I let you down. Daryl down."

It took Merle a while to figure out what she was talking about. His eyebrows raised when he came to the conclusion that she was talking about what happened after the prison.

"Girl, you know that doesn't have a lick of truth to it. You ain't never let me down or Daryl down." He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. So she knew he was being honest. "There is more than one way to win a fight and it's not all about throwing the most punches or drawing the most blood. It's outlasting and outsmarting the other person. Last I checked you're still here."

He was right she was here but his words didn't bring much comfort.

"I see the way Daryl looks at me. _If_ he looks at me. How all of you look at me. It's different, something has changed. I hate it."

It was true, the others had been looking at her with something different behind their eyes. She had figured that it had something to do with Grady, that was when the difference started. Either they blamed her for Beth and Carol or they were scared of her for what she had done to Dawn.

Although, her biggest fear was that they resented her. Resented her for being pregnant.

 _What if Daryl did?_

No matter the reason, she detested her family's reaction and at the time she had used it as another justification to pull away from them.

"Ain't no one lookin at ya any different Kaitlyn." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "-Anyone says or even looks at ya sideways you tell me."

His veiled threat toward the others made her laugh. She was lucky to have Merle with her. She was lucky to have all of them with her. Her pity party was over but there were still so many doubts in her head.

"I can't do this alone." Those were the same words she had uttered to Carol when she had been sick.

Then, she had been pleading. Telling Carol that she couldn't leave because Kat would be on her own if she did.

Now the words were said as a way to remind herself that she didn't have to do it alone. Alone wasn't an option anymore. Not if you wanted to survive and keep your humanity.

"You aren't alone." Merle responded. That had been Carol's response.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had just responded to Merles birdcall so he knew that his brother was the one coming toward him. Walking the perimeter was the only thing he could do right now to be helpful, he hadn't had any luck finding food or water. He figured Merle was out here to take over his watch.

The slap to the back of his head had been unexpected and actually jarred him a bit.

"What was that for?" he hissed and rubbed the back of his head where he could still feel where Merle's hand had landed. Merle was the only person who could make him feel like a kid being scolded.

"That's for bein an idiot."

Being insulted by Merle wasn't uncommon for him but something about the way Merle was holding himself and kept wiping his mouth made him pay more attention to his brother.

"Did you put it in her head and make her believe that it was all her fault? Cause if ya did I'll beat your ass right here."

"No. What?" he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Kaitlyn. She just apologized to me for what happened to her. She was going on about how she let us down. Didn't fight hard enough. I swear to God if you-"

Daryl held up his hands in surrender. "Swear man I didn't do anythin like that. I know it wasn't her fault." He sat down on the ground, "If anythin it's my own fault."

He could hear Merle pacing and talking to himself. It was something Daryl had watched Merle do for as long as he could remember. It was his brothers way of working things out or dealing with stress.

Merle stopped his feet in front of him, "Remember when we were kids? How I would try to take the beatings from our daddy?"

"Yeah" how could he forget. He knew that sometime Merle would intentionally provoke their dad when the man started to look at Daryl with hate in his eyes after having a bottle of whiskey in him. He would take the beating so Daryl didn't have to.

Merle knelt down in front of him, "When I came back that night, he was takin a belt with the buckle to ya." Daryl remembered the night clearly. It was the night he had been branded with the scars on his back. "When I was carryin ya out of that house I was blamin myself for leavin ya alone with that monster. I knew what he was and I still left."

"Wasn't on you." Daryl never did blame Merle for anything that had happened inside their childhood home. His brother had been his only protector. It was bizarre to think of Merle as a nurturer but he had been the sole person so make Daryl feel loved growing up.

"What I'm sayin is, that when I was blamin myself. Here you were cryin and tellin me how sorry you were. You were putting the blame on you. It took a while but I know that no one but our good for nothin daddy is the one that blame belongs to."

He didn't recall much after Merle had beaten their dad but he still carried some of that shame from that night. Sometimes, he still felt like if he hadn't left that dirty spoon in the sink then he wouldn't have set his father off. Which would have saved him the pain of the beating. Replaying it now in his head he knew it was irrational.

Dixons never really placed the blame on others. They carried it on their own.

Merle blaming himself for Daryl's childhood.

Daryl blaming himself for his own beatings and for what had happened to Kat.

Kat blaming herself for everything that had happened to her.

None of the blame was directed at the right person. It was just making them eat at themselves, allowing it to destroy more of them.

They sat in silence as both of them, no doubt, thought back to when they were growing up. It hadn't been a picture perfect childhood but Daryl still had a lot of good memories. Merle wouldn't admit it now, but he would often go out of his way to make a young Daryl happy.

"What's the deal with you and Kaitlyn?" Merle sat down beside him.

Daryl grunted. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Ya know she's tryin man."

Yeah he had noticed but everything had been a whirlwind of nonstop tragedy. It'd been like that since the flu outbreak back at the prison. Person dying only to be followed by another person dying.

Then when he had been by Kat's side when she had been hallucinating he knew he couldn't watch her die. The same thoughts had been in his head when Cora was taking a turn for the worse but Kat had been his rock. If she was gone?

"I know you better than you probably know yourself, I know that we are different. You have to let yourself feel. Can't hold it all in. I use to tell you to 'stand up and rub some dirt in it' when you fell down. Well I'm doin the same thing now. It ain't just you and Kaitlyn anymore, ya got your own family now." Merle's hand patted his knee before he stood up, "-Never seen two bigger idiots. Just fucking talk to each other. You two are stronger together."

 **Kat's POV**

A hand on her shoulder and it felt like she was being shaken, "Kat…Kat"

The nightmare she was in started to fade and she was forced to open her eyes. Shooting up like she had been shocked, it took her a moment to compose herself. Waking up in the backseat of a station wagon wasn't something a girl could get used to.

"You were crying" Michonne whispered from the front seat and Kat was grateful to have a friend that looked so worried for her.

"I'm okay" the glare from her friend made her smile, "really It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm good, could really use some chocolate cake right now but I think the hormones are acting up. I thought you were supposed to get like sex dreams while pregnant."

"I remember those they come later, probably the only good thing about childbearing"

"I don't know" Kat laid back down, the sun was barely up yet, "-I remember foot massages, pigging out, people would give you the best of everything…but I guess the world is different now."

"What are they about?"

"What?"

"The nightmares"

Michonnes question had caught her a little off guard, "Well it's pretty much the same one each time but now I have a child crying. I hear the screams but I can never find it and then h-he shows up…but he doesn't look like he did when he was living. He looks like he did after I killed him. Talk about a fucked up psyche, do you think they would have this stuff in dream books? Maybe tell me why my subconscious won't let me forget"

Kat could see her friend look down at her from over the front seat. There was a sadness to her eyes.

"Ya know when I lost my boy, seeing him like that, it- made it feel like none of it was ever really there.  
I didn't know if I wanted to fight it anymore. But I did. I still do. _You_ do. That's who we are. And maybe it's a curse nowadays, but I don't think so. We fought to be here. And we have to keep fighting. You're strong. This isn't the world, it can't be."

"I hope your right Michonne."

"Nightmares end Kat, but they shouldn't end who you are. Just look at her" Kat sat up and looked out the window. Judith was asleep on Rick's stomach. "-Tell me that this world isn't already better with her in it. It's only going to get better."

Kat's hand went down to rest on her lower abdomen, she really hoped Michonne was right. She didn't want this to be the only world that Judith and her baby knew.

* * *

Jesus, it was hotter today than it was the day before. The lack of food and the fact that they were down to their last bottle of water had them resting on the side of the road. She didn't think it was possible but the morale was even lower today.

"Drink" Merle handed her the bottle of water.

She shook her head. It didn't feel right to take a sip when no one else had yet.

"Drink" he repeated and gave his famous glare.

There was no getting out of it, so she took the bottle from him. She made sure she didn't take too much to drink. The small sip she had didn't quench any thirst at all; but it had managed to make her even more thirsty. She handed the bottle to Rick so that Judith could have something to drink. As he was pouring a small amount into a bottle Kat watched Abraham take the bottle of whiskey he had found out of his pocket.

"That's not gonna help" Tara said as they all watched Abraham take a drink.

"He knows that" Rosita answered

"It'll just make things worse."

"Yes it is"

"He's a grown man" Eugene spoke up, and it was the first time she had heard him speak since being reunited with them after Grady, "And I truly do not know if things can get worse."

"They can"

Kat looked around at everyone. Heads down, filthy, sun burnt, starving, and thirsty. She didn't want to know what worse looked like.

Of course not five minutes after Eugene's, "It can't get worse" comment, everyone heard rustling in the woods. She was going to have a talk with everyone about how you never say those words.

The noises were getting louder and everyone sat up, preparing to take on whatever came toward them. A part of Kat was hoping it would be Ashton Kutcher or Candid Camera that would jump out; yelling "Surprise! You've been on the longest most elaborate prank in history"

Then the growling started and she knew her farfetched dreams weren't going to happen. Four dogs followed the growling and stood in front of them. Neglected, their fur was matted and covered in blood. She could still see the collars on some of them, and felt bad for the abandoned animals.

That was until they started growling and baring their teeth at her and the others. It was obvious that these were no longer man's best friend.

Everyone had their knives out but no one dared to move. All she knew was that Dogs usually went for the throat when they attacked and they were all still sitting down. Which gave the mutts a perfect shot at a kill zone -awesome.

She could see Daryl crouch down with his blade in hand. His movements always reminded her of a predator but now he looked even more so. She knew he was also getting into an attack position.

The barking became louder and more frequent. She figured it wouldn't be long before one of them attacked. She made a mental note of where Judith and Carl were -so when it started she could be near them. As she was taking inventory of the two, she heard the quick sharp sound of a silenced gun. It was four continuous shots and then she heard the whining of an injured dog.

When she looked up she saw Sasha standing with her gun pointed at the now dead or dying dogs.

Everyone was still in shock about what had just happened that no one moved.

Rick was the first to stand up. She sat back down on her ass and took a deep breath. Rick started to gather wood and she knew what he was doing. It wasn't the first time they had eaten unsavory things but this still felt like a new low point for them. Either way they needed to eat and her stomach had been grumbling for food all day, so she got up and started toward the dogs.

The one was still whining so she used her knife to end its suffering. Undoing the collar, she looked at the tag, 'Winston'. She let it fall to the ground. Then she tried to figure out the best way to skin Winston.

Daryl started on another one.

* * *

Thanks to Winston, her belly had stopped yelling at her and it seemed that her morning sickness was also going to take a break. So they could mark hunger off their list for now. Just water and Shelter were the big things they needed to find.

Even though their bellies were full, no one seemed to be in a better mood. Their pace was barely a walk now but they kept going. They had to catch a break at some point.

Shuffling along, she had somehow managed to end up beside Sasha. She felt like she should say something to the woman since she had been in the same state of mind not that long ago.

"Hey", she started, "You know you are with family right?"

Sasha looked at her, "We're not family"

 _Ouch. She felt like she was in high school all over again. Three rejections in less that twenty-four hours? A new record. She really sucked at being Beth._

As Sasha was walking off, leaving Kat to herself, she overheard Glen talking to Daryl.

"Daryl." He offered their last bottle of water to him

"No, I'm all right."

"Daryl."

"Don't." she looked down at his rejection of the water again. They all needed it but no one wanted it. As long as there was some water in that bottle they weren't completely up shit creek. They could still say, "We have water", as long as it was there.

"Hey, we can make it together." She could still hear Glen up ahead, "-But we can only make it together."

"Tell them I went looking for water" Daryl responded. She wasn't going to ask to go this time she didn't need four rejections under her belt right now. "-Ya comin?"

She looked up to see what was taking Merle so long to answer his brother. But he wasn't looking at Merle he was looking at her.

"Uh-Yeah I'll go" she tried to hide her smile and excitement at the invitation. He started to walk ahead and she followed behind him.

The woods were a little denser than they looked. She had to keep dodging branches which was getting tough to do. Daryl started to slow down and she wondered what caught his attention. A few more steps and she was able to see a barn up ahead in a clearing. It was clearly in need of repairs and was long forgotten.

"I don't think there is any water here" she said as a way to break the silence between them.

"No, it's too dry" he kept walking until he was under a large pine tree.

"Maybe we should head back?"

She didn't think he was going to answer her. She looked up and admired the way the sun shined through the leaves making them glow a beautiful green. Taking a deep breath, she brought the scent of dirt and pine into her lungs. It was almost like meditation; these breaks were all she needed in order to keep going. To keep pushing her tired body just a little further because she didn't know what would be around the next corner. This was probably why Daryl was taking such frequent excursions lately, there was a primal need to get back to nature.

"Kat, I'm sorry" His sincerity stops her. She turns back to look at him under the shade of the tree. For a few seconds she feels helpless and fully lost at the same time. Closing the distance between them she stops when she is standing in front of him.

The first thing she sees is the steady pulse beating at the base of his throat, she knows his heartbeat like a lullaby. When her eyes reach his face he is looking downward and the palm of her hand finds the scratchy surface of his cheek. Her thumb rolls back and forth, remembering the way the scruff felt when he would kiss her in the morning.

It suddenly feels like they are tiptoeing on a tightrope, she knows that with one wrong word and they would tumble to the ground with no net to catch them. Looking past his shoulder she tries to think of what to say, there are so many things she wants to say to him.

"You never have to be sorry Daryl."

His head dips down and his lips trail along her jawline. It was so soft it could have been mistaken for just a breeze if she didn't know any better. On instinct her body moves into his, and he pulls her into him. Welcoming her.

"I love you" he says against her temple and the combination of his rough voice and breath on her face makes her shiver. If nothing else, Kat knew that what she had Daryl had was real. He would always be able to affect her in this way.

With a soft kiss to her forehead as if he was branding her he pulled her down to the ground with him.

Daryl was sitting with his back against the tree trunk and she could feel his heart beating from her spot in front of him. His knees on each side of her and his arm around her. Not trapping her but letting her know that he wanted her there with him. Which was good because she wanted to be there with him.

Out of habit she starts to play with his frayed jeans. She knew they weren't that old of a pair but the man always managed to wear the knees out of them. Was he walking around on his knees that much?

"How are you feelin?" he asks

"I'm fine"

His hand lands on hers, stopping her from twirling the denim between her fingers. "How are you really?"

Kat pulls away from him just enough to look back at him. She tried to discern from his face what he was thinking or for any sign of how he was feeling but she wasn't able to gather much intel. While she probably had a whole parade of emotions running across hers, Vulnerable. Nervous. Happy, he had none.

"I'm scared Daryl." She takes an unsteady breath, "We need water, food, a place to stay. They are losing hope and I'm trying to be Beth but I'm no good, I'm not her."

"It'll all work out" she couldn't help but smile at Daryl's simplified answer or the fact that she actually believed him. All the odds were stacked against them but if Daryl Dixon says that, "It'll all work out", there was no way it wasn't.

"Oh" she lifted half of her body up so she could reach into her back pocket, "I almost forgot. I found these for you back in those cars." Her hand went over her shoulder to hand him the pack of cigarettes she had found in a glovebox.

He didn't take them, so she shook the box to get his attention.

"Nah. I quit"

"Since when?" she lays her head against his chest again.

"Figured you shouldn't be round it"

Finally, the topic she had been avoiding had come up. Daryl must have sensed her uneasiness because his thumb started to stroke her arm.

"Are you okay with it? The baby that is?"

His thumb stopped moving and she feared his answer. Daryl wasn't one to lie and if he didn't want it he would tell her.

"What? Do ya think I'd run off? That the type of man you think I am?" he starts to stand up and she knew that they were starting the freefall from that tightrope.

"That's not what I mean Daryl. It's just -I'm terrified. It wasn't exactly planned and we never talked about it." she gets to her own feet, "I mean look at us for Christs sake. How long do you think we got out here? It's hard enough with Judith but add a newborn to that…" Her bottom lip is between her teeth "You saw how Rick and Lori were. I don't want us to end up like them. Like her." The last had a double meaning and she wipes a wayward tear from her face.

He is there to wipe more tears from her cheek. He is always there. She risks Looking into his blue eyes she knows that he is trying to form words. She could almost see his thoughts running through his head. His lips part but nothing comes out and his face is twisted with uncertainty and doubt.

She starts to doubt now, and the nagging distress starts to take over her mind. Only getting worse by the long silence dragging on between them.

"We aren't them." She knew he couldn't promise that everything would turn out perfect. He _could_ ease any fears she might have had about them.

"Ask me again" he said and lifted her face to look at his.

She smiles and traces his jawline with her fingers, he leans into her hand.

"Are you feeling about the baby?"

"Never better" which in Daryl talk meant overjoyed.

And for the first time she sees him openly looking at her belly.

"It's not much yet but you can touch it."

He looks up quickly like he was afraid to hurt the baby, but his hand hovers over her stomach. Daryl looked frozen in place so she grabbed his hand and lowered it for him. She lifts her shirt up a little bit so he could see the small bump forming. His other hand lands over the proof of a future Dixon and he smiles.

"Like I said, It's not much ye-"

"This is our baby" he didn't really seem to be talking to her but more to himself. Then she realized that she had denied him his celebration in becoming a father. Of course he would be great with kids. He was great with Cora and Judith. But this was _HIS_ first child. This little person was what was going to ensure Daryl and her lived on after they left this world.

"It is our baby. Your baby" He probably needed a haircut. Was it practical? No. Was it sexy? You bet your ass it was. She brushes his bangs from his eyes and can see that he has also grown a little teary eyed.

Another kiss. But unlike a few minutes ago this one is more than just a sweet gesture. It's long and filled with passion as if he is wanting her to know that he has no second thoughts.

When they break from the kiss she lays her head on his shoulder and when his arms wrap around her, for some damn reason there are more tears falling from treacherous eyes. She knew she hadn't cried since Carol's death but there was no reason to cry now. No other reason than the fact that she felt safe enough with Daryl to cry. It was a mixture of sad and happy of everything that had been stuffed down inside her.

He looks at her and the streaks left behind from her uncontainable tears, "Is this a pregnant thing?"

He looks so serious that she snorts, which is quickly followed by a laugh. She looks up and sees that he is smiling at her and it is a look that hits her right in the gut.

He loves her.

"We should probably get back before Merle comes looking for us" Kat grabs his hand and starts to walk in the direction the others would have continued to go.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

 **Kat's POV**

Great.

There was no other word to describe how she was feeling right now. Sure there was Fantastic, Wonderful, Amazing; and they would all work as well. But those were words that one would use to describe imaginary things. Something that Lewis Carroll or Roald Dahl would use in their stories.

She was simply Great.

There was rarely an instance when she would come away from her time alone with Daryl not feeling this way. Recharged with fears abated -she was feeling like her old self right now. Even with the fact that there was still no sign of water or shelter in sight.

Daryl was right it would all work out.

Breaking through the woods her and Daryl spot the rest of their group. At first she just assumed that they were taking a break or were waiting for her and Daryl to catch up to them. But the smile she had been wearing on her face started to fade when her and Daryl got closer.

They were grouped together, huddled in a circle, and facing outward. Since everyone had their gun up, it was obvious that they were in defense mode.

When she looked around she didn't see any immediate threat; but she was certain that Rick and the others had seen or heard something that had spooked them. Her hand slipped from Daryl's and found the hilt of her gun.

Rick had seen them when they had found the road about three yards back and was already walking toward them. Kat couldn't help but notice that his Python was out and his face was hard. She just wanted to catch a break but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Without a word, a piece of paper was shown to them.

"From A Friend", was all it said.

 _"What the hell was going on?"_ she thought and Daryl immediately pulled his crossbow from around his shoulders so that it was ready if he needed it.

Rick took a step back and she was able to see the gallons of water sitting in the middle of the road. That was what the everyone had been huddled around.

Whoever had left the much needed water was good. They had somehow managed to go unseen, which was plausible. Nature was big space after all. But when you have not one but two Dixons on your side -almost nothing goes unnoticed.

"What else are we gonna do?" Tara asked as she stared at the water like it was going to grow legs and walk away.

"Not this. We don't know who left it."

Kat noticed that everyone was still watching the woods but they were all taking glances of the water sitting in the road. They were all so thirsty but Rick was right. They didn't know who left it. All she knew was that it was a person who had done the deed and people could not be trusted. Not anymore.

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it." Eugene took a step forward, "But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend."

"What if it isn't? They could have put something in it." Kat pointed out. She had been thinking of the motive behind this action -mainly because no one gave anything away for free anymore. The most reasonable thought was that someone had poisoned the water and expected them to drink it. Then when they were all dead or dying the person would come out and take their supplies.

Eugene ignored her and reached down for a bottle. She watched as he unscrewed the lid.

"Eugene, what are you doing, dude?"

"Quality assurance."

It was shocking because all she knew of Eugene was that he wanted to live. He had gone as far as lying to everyone about knowing the cure for the walkers; just so others would protect him. But now thirst had gotten the best of him and he was willing to risk death to quench it.

The bottle was at his mouth when Abraham surprised her and knocked it from his hands. He had hit it with such force that water had landed on her face. She wanted to lick her lips to try and save the liquid but refused to take the risk.

"We can't." She said and watched as the turned over bottle spilled onto the road. The light color of the concrete turning black as it puddled. Suddenly she was even more thirsty than she was a second ago.

Only because her eyes had seen reprieve and had notified her brain. Her brain had relayed the message to her body. Her body reacted and her throat and mouth were instantly dry.

Her body was on survivor mode and it didn't care that the water was untouchable. She imagined this might be what people stranded in the ocean on a lifeboat felt.

 _Water, water everywhere and not an ounce to drink._

Daryl had to nudge her shoulder to get her attention away from the wasted water.

She started walking, following behind Merle and Daryl. Slowly she was surrounded by the others. The shuffling of their feet were sounding heavier.

She turned to Michonne; who had become her walking buddy and asked, "How much longer do we have?"

"About 60 miles"

"That's not what I meant"

 **Daryl's POV**

The not so distant sound of thunder came out of nowhere. He turned around and could still see the water they had left in the middle of the road. They hadn't even made it half a mile before the thunder was quickly followed by a surprise downpour.

Daryl looked up, mainly to make sure that it was actually rain falling from the sky.

Kat was standing in front of him and she leaned back, her head resting on his chest. Her face was turned upward and like everyone else her mouth was open trying to catch whatever she could. When she started laughing he couldn't help but actually smile at their turn of luck.

She moved so that she was now searching in her bag, then she pulled out an empty thermos. Unscrewing the lid, she laid it on the ground and looked up. The rain was coming down harder now. To the point that it was starting to sting his exposed skin but no one seemed to mind. Everyone was still enjoying it.

He made a point to memorize her face, the way it was right now as she was looking up at him. Her hair was loose and was falling in front of her face, the rain making her normally brown hair turn three shades darker.

Another snapshot -of her laughing at Tara who was lying on her back in the middle of the road as rain pelted her face. She grabbed a band from around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

She walked over to him, "Can you believe it? At this exact time, what are the chances?".

He didn't answer her, just stared at her face like he was seeing it for the first time. And he was in a way, it was like the rain had washed away all of those haunting looks that had been behind her eyes. Looks that had already been lurking in those hazel eyes before he even knew her. Something had changed with her.

Then like all of their celebrations -they were short lived.

 **Kat's POV**

The lightning strikes were getting a little too close for her comfort. Then the associated thunder was deafening, to the point that Judith was starting to cry.

Looking toward the sky, she didn't like what she saw. Clouds that were an angry grey were headed their way and inside those clouds she could see the strikes of lightning bouncing inside.

They needed shelter fast. The wind was already starting to pick up and the trees were swaying.

"There's a barn" she could barely hear Daryl yell over the storm

"Where?" Rick yelled back

"Just up ahead, off the road."

She, along with the others, quickly grabbed the bottles that they had laid out to collect water. Daryl led the way back into the woods and toward the barn.

Was it selfish that she wanted the rain to stop? She had been praying for some kind of relief and God knew they wouldn't have made it another day without the water; but come on. It was impossible to see in front of her and the already thick mud was making her clumsy. Either the clouds were so dark that they were blocking out the sun or it had taken them a while to trek through the woods; because it was officially night. Only by luck had she managed not to fall down yet.

Yet somehow, Daryl and Merle were traversing through the stuff like it was nothing. Here she was trying to get her foot away from the hungry earth that had decided to eat her shoe. Sometimes she really envied the Dixon's. She could see the barn up ahead and she prayed that it looked better inside then it did on the outside.

As they approached the building she realized that she had misjudged the barn earlier. It didn't look as run down as it did when she was looking at it with Daryl. Maybe it was the fact that this structure might be their lone salvation from what was going on.

The door creaked as Rick went in, and it was loud enough that she could hear it over the storm. She watched as he, Daryl, and Merle went in first to make sure there were no immediate threats.

A few seconds later she heard Merle's whistle and made her way into the barn. As soon as she stepped inside, she was greeted with relief from the rain hitting her face. Droplets of the remaining water fell from the tip of her nose.

Carl had managed to calm Judith down and she noticed that the roof of the old barn was holding well. There were only a few puddles on the dirt floor from a hole in the roof. Looking around she found a ladder that must go up to the loft, she knew the others hadn't been able to search up there yet. So after she put her flashlight in her mouth, she started to climb. Her knife still in her hand.

The smell of wet hay and dirt filled her nose. But there was an undertone of something else. Something more familiar.

Death.

There was a small room up ahead and to her right. The light from her flashlight showed that everything else looked clear. She slowly started to walk forward. The rotting boards were groaning under her feet, so she made sure to walk cautiously. The last thing she needed was to fall through the floor.

Standing in front of the door, she noticed that it could be locked from the outside. A latch was in place but there was nothing to stop the door from opening. Looking through the wooden slots she could see a walker inside. It looked like it was struggling to free itself from a blanket that was wrapped around it. She was able to see clearly enough that she was able to make out spider webs in the walkers' long hair. It had been in there a while.

Kat figured that either the storm or her appearance had renewed it's fight with the quilt. She took a step back and put her hand on the handle of the door. She had every intention of opening it so that she could go inside and put the walker out of its misery. But she stopped and let her hand fall to her side.

There was a railroad spike next to her on the ground so she picked it up and shoved it into the latch. Making sure that it was secure and that the walker wasn't getting out.

Who cared that it was up there? All she was doing was putting herself at risk by trying to help it. Sure it was an easy kill, but things happen all the time. No one goes into the situation thinking they are going to die…but sometimes they do. So many of their friends had died and she was sure that at least some of them had thought _"It's an easy run"_

She didn't want to risk going into the room if there was no need, so she started to walk away. Then the moans of the walker got louder. Like it was begging her for help. Begging her to end what life was left inside it.

She couldn't stand the sound. With a growl of irritation, she turned around again and resumed her spot. Hand on the spike, ready to pull it out. A quick tug and the rusted metal wouldn't move. Her flashlight fell at her feet with a loud thud when she used both hands to pull; but she was still fighting the makeshift lock that she had made.

Her pulling became desperate when she noticed that it wasn't budging. And her thoughts turned to the opposite of what had made her lock it.

How could she leave the woman in there? Someone must have cared for her at some point. It didn't ask to be a walker -it was just unlucky. Kat still didn't want to die but she still had some decency; and leaving what was once a human being to rot in a blanket alone wasn't decent.

The noises that she was interrupting as pleads were echoing in her ears to the point that she had her gun out and pointed at the lock. She couldn't save them all but she could help this one.

She jumped when a hand was on her wrist and lowered her arm so that the gun was no longer up.

Daryl was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"There's one- there's one in there. And I locked it. I locked it and it's still in there."

He looked through the door and saw what she had seen earlier.

"Okay" he moved his crossbow so that it was sitting on his back again. Then he started to pull so that the door would open. He had managed to do what she couldn't and was holding the spike in his hand.

She watched as Daryl opened the door and went inside. He disappeared into the room but she didn't resume her spot in front of the gaps of the door -she didn't want to watch. She did hear it though. The mournful begging ended and the sound of his knife pulling out of the walker's skull.

The weight of his arm landed on her shoulder and she allowed him to guide her toward the ladder. Kat had no idea why she was shaking but her hands were unsteady when she climbed down after Daryl. She knew the reason he went down first -to catch her if she fell.

* * *

The storm was not letting up. Someone had managed to start a fire in one of the abandoned stables, almost everyone was huddled around it. Their clothes were soaked and she was beginning to understand the expression "Soaked to the bone", because the chill of wet clothes was making it impossible to warm up.

Taking a look around she noticed that Abraham was sitting in a corner of the barn by himself. And when the lightning would flash, lighting up the barn, she was able to see the bottle of whiskey in his hand. It was almost gone. Sasha was also solo and was spending her time staring at the wall in front of her. Kat wanted to go to her, she knew the pain the other woman was feeling. But then again it was Sasha who needed to choose to live on her own. Choose to keep surviving. Nothing Kat said was going to make any difference.

Turning back to the group she watched as Daryl tried to keep the fire going. He would throw small twigs in the flame but they were too wet to do any good.

It was Judith that had her concerned. The little one was back to crying and Carl, being the good big brother that he was, was trying to soothe her. She could hear him mumbling and watched as he rubbed her back. Another loud bang as thunder sounded again and Judith made it clear that she didn't like the noise.

Standing up she started to walk toward the siblings.

"Need some help?"

Carl actually jumped at her voice. "Uh -yeah" he gave her a hesitant smile as he handed Judith over to her.

Kat's hands were shaking, and not from the cold, but she held the small child close to her chest. Judith was too busy chewing on her hand to notice the change.

"Go get some rest"

"Ya sure?" Carl asked and looked between her and Judith.

At his words, guilt immediately assailed her. She had been avoiding them and Carl had known. But that wasn't who she was -so she gave a reassuring smile.

"We will be fine." She kissed the top of Judith's head as Carl went to lay close to the fire.

Her feet were doing a lot better. Probably the only good thing to come out of her time at Grady, but they were still tender. Ignoring the slight pain, she walked in a circle. Making sure to stay close to the warmth. Kat started to hum and it was like a soothing balm because the cries started to stop. It wasn't long before Judith had her head resting on Kat's shoulder.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had gone up to the loft hoping to find something to help keep the fire going. All he had managed to scrounge up was a bible and some fashion magazines.

As he made his way down the ladder he hoped to find Kat sleeping. He knew that she rarely slept anymore, she would occasionally nod off in the car when they had been driving but it wasn't enough. Honestly none of them were getting enough sleep but Kat had to be exhausted; he figured it had to take a lot out of you to make another human being.

He heard the familiar melody before he actually had a visual. It sounded like Kat and unless he was hearing things, she was humming. That nameless tune that she would hum when Cora or any of the children at the prison had been sick.

The dull glow from the fire showed him that Kat was not sleeping. He could only see her back but it was the small face peeking over her shoulder that made him smile. He hadn't missed the way Kat had been avoiding Judith. Even when the child would cry, you would think that Kat was in physical pain from hearing her.

"Well lookie here" Merle's hand landed on his shoulder. "Looks like progress to me."

It definitely was.

Up until earlier that day, he hadn't known what his place was over the last couple of weeks. Except for that brief period, after he had been an idiot and left the prison in favor of Merle -he and Kat had never been so distant. He wasn't talking about physically, she was always by his side in the car, but even then it felt like a completely different person had been next to him.

So when he saw her turn around and she had a smile on her face as she rubbed Judith's back, he knew that the Kat he knew was back. His Kat.

Sitting down he ripped up a few pages of the magazine and threw them into the fire.

Once Judith was asleep Kat was back by his side. She had both of them wrapped in an itchy burlap sack, probably held horse feed once upon a time.

"He's gonna be okay. He bounces back more than any of us do." Kat said to Rick and Daryl noticed that their leader was watching his children sleep. Carl had a protective arm over his little sister and both were passed out.

"I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this" he gestured his hands around, "-But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them."

He felt Kat tense up beside him and used his thumb to rub her shoulder. It was something he didn't like to think about. The world his child was being born into.

"This isn't the world." Michonne spoke up. Her eyes were on Kat like she was also trying to reassure her. "This isn't it."

"It might be. It might."

"That's giving up."

"It's reality. Until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with."

As Rick hammered home his point, Kat stood up. He didn't follow after her, she needed to think. It was heavy on both of their minds but it wasn't something they were vocal about. When she was seated in a corner of the barn he went back to listening to Rick.

"When I was a kid I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so -so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, 'Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war.' And then after a few years of pretending he was dead he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead."

"We ain't them." Daryl said. He knew that Rick was trying to make sense of their new world but Daryl was calling bullshit. Snapping a branch, he threw it in the fire.

"We're not them. Hey." Rick said to him as he was getting to his feet, "We're not."

"We ain't them." He repeated and started toward Kat. He passed Gabriel, Abraham, Sasha, Maggie, Noah, and Rosita and they all looked resigned to dying. Kat had been there just yesterday and it had scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to see it again and Rick's words had made him think that it was the only way to survive. That couldn't be the case -he wouldn't accept it.

Kat had resigned to living and hopefully the others would as well. Because right now it looked like their group -their family, was coming apart.

Trying to push his thoughts and Rick's words out of his mind he pulled Kat into his side and recovered her with the burlap. For a while they just listened to the thunder and the rain hitting the barn.

When she yawned he nudged her so that her head was lying in his lap. But she didn't close her eyes, she was still staring at him with a goofy grin on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing" her hand came up to move the hair out of his face, "You just look particularly dirty for a man that just received a shower curtesy of mother nature."

He caught her hand and looked at the ring she still wore. He half expected it to be gone by now, caught on something or she had gotten annoyed with it. Kissing her palm, when he pulled away he left something in her hand.

His eyes watched her face as she pulled the gift from her own hand and let it dangle above her face. He hadn't known how she would react to it, which is why he had waited to give it to her.

"Is this…"

"Yeah."

The glistening of tears were shining in her eyes when the barn would light up for a brief second.

"Thank you" she whispered and put Cora's necklace around her own neck.

 **Kat's POV**

The wind had woken her up and she immediately noticed that Daryl was no longer serving as her pillow. Sitting up she looked around for him, it was still so dark.

She managed to see his silhouette in front of the barn door. They had chained it but there was still the "friend" who had left water wondering around. So she knew that he was keeping watch. She was about to lay her head back down when she heard more than just wind and thunder, the moans of walkers sounded close.

She wasn't that far from the door, so she knew something was wrong when Daryl slammed his entire body against the wood.

Jumping up she kicked Merle's foot as she ran past him. Pointing to the door and at Daryl she knew that Merle would go help his brother. It was Carl and Judith she was going after, they weren't that far away and she shook Carl. She didn't want to wake Judith and luckily the boy was a light sleeper because he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Wake everyone up" she turned to see both Daryl and Merle now struggling with the door, "Take Judith and go to the loft."

There was no waiting for a reply, she ran over and stood beside Daryl. Hoping that her small weight would manage to do something. With each bang from the walkers on the other side her feet would move forward, the mud giving her no traction.

There was no way this door was going to hold; she didn't know how many were out there but the growling was loud.

She was soon joined by Michonne. Then Rick, Abraham, Sasha, Rosita, Noah, Tara, Glenn, Maggie, Gabriel, and Eugene. Together they tried to keep the herd from coming inside, she could hear the wood groan under the assault.

The lightning would flash and she could see the dead.

She slipped in the mud but before she fell Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her up. It was exhausting but they were all working together, it was the first time this group had done something like this. Everyone was pulled together to survive. It wasn't just one man for himself -they were doing this for all of them.

* * *

She was sitting next to Judith. Almost everyone else was asleep after last night. They had somehow managed to keep the doors shut from the heard. She was still unsure how they had managed that.

"She is sleeping like a rock" Kat whispered to Rick when he sat down beside her.

"None the wiser" he was looking at his daughter. Then he turned toward her, "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It's not like I haven't thought about everything since I found out about baby Dixon." Her hand went to her stomach, "It's a mother's job to worry. I used to say that all the time, but it's true. I worry about everything. Where am I going to have the baby? Raise the baby? What if the pregnancy doesn't go well? I mean we have no doctor. We've been here before Rick, with Lori." She looked down at the ground, Lori wasn't someone they talked about often. "-I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I know it's not your responsibility. It-It's just that I already see you and the others going without so that I can have. I hate it, being a burden."

"Hey" he brought her face so that she was looking at him, "you are not a burden. You are a beacon of hope. You are carrying the next generation. Survival of the human race. Hell if He/She is anything like you and Daryl they might just rid the world of walkers on their own. Maybe we need a whole Dixon army."

She couldn't help but laugh as Rick joked. The worries were there but there was nothing she could do about most of them right now. She could just focus on keeping herself and the baby healthy.

"Thanks Rick" she hugged him and got up.

Daryl was still sitting in front of the barn door, he hadn't slept.

"You should get some sleep." Her head rested on his shoulder

"Yeah."

"It's okay to rest now."

"You comin? I'll get Merle to keep watch."

"No." she looked at Sasha who was sleeping on the ground, "Got something I wanna see."

"Alright. Just be careful"

"When am I not careful Mr. Dixon?" she smiled

His response was a huffing noise and she almost took offense.

Kneeling down beside Sasha she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on"

Both Kat and Sasha were able to slip through the barn door even with the chain still attached. She stopped when she was greeted with the sight of walkers impaled by branches. Trees toppled over, crushing a good many of the bodies.

"This should have torn us apart." Sasha sounded just amazed as she was feeling right now

"But it didn't."

Kat kept walking, making sure that her foot didn't accidentally land in a walker's mouth. The further away from the barn she walked the more amazed she was that they had survived. The trees were toppled over and had literally landed all around the barn, only missing it by a few feet. Giving them a fence and killing the walkers that had wanted to break in last night. It was a miracle

"Where are we going?"

"To see another miracle." Was her answer and she knew it was vague and probably confusing to her friend. She sat down on a log that was overlooking a field.

The spot was perfect. The sun was just rising above the trees and it was a beautiful orange pink. Still in the newborn phase where could look at it without going blind.

"Noah, that kid, he said he didn't know if he can make it. That's how I feel."

"You're gonna make it. Both of us, we will. That's the hard part but I'm going to live each day with the hope of seeing the next one of these. The next sunrise."

They sat in silence and watched the sun until it was well over the skyline.

"How are you feeling?" Sasha asked

"Well if you overlook the irresistible urge to vomit at everything. I'm great. I would just like to say that living in a world that the dead own -it's not a great smell. Especially if you are pregnant."

Sasha surprised her with a laugh, "I can imagine."

"Hey." A man's voice that Kat didn't recognize. Apparently neither did Sasha because both of them had their guns out and pointed at the unknown man. His hands were raised in a non-threating fashion but the two did not lower their weapons. There could be some of his buddies hiding and waiting for them to let their guard down. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm sorry let me start over. Good morning my name is Aaron."

He kept walking toward them and Kat pulled the hammer back on her gun making him stop his advances.

"I know, stranger danger, but I'm a friend. I-I'd like to talk to the person in charge Rick, right?"

"How do you know?" Kat was shocked that he knew Rick's name. It meant that this guy had been following them and spying on them.

"I have good news."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

 **Kat's POV**

Sasha was bringing up the rear and Kat trusted that she had her gun at the ready; and was more than willing to shoot if necessary.

Hopefully Aaron understood just how willing Sasha was.

As She was leading the way back toward the barn with Aaron following behind her, every possible scenario ran through her mind. Trying to think of the best plan of action in introducing the stranger to the group.

There was no way around it, between Rick, Daryl, and Merle they were going to rip her a new hide.

Should she bring this guy back to the others? The only reason she had agreed to do it in the first place was because he probably already knew where they were anyway. He seemed to know a lot about them, including names. Everything was very unsettling considering he was someone she had never met before now and knew absolutely nothing about.

She knew the others would see that and him as a threat. So when she was standing in front of the doors she took a deep breath and worked up the courage to go back inside. After the prison, Terminus, and Grady, it was highly possible that one of them would shoot the poor guy before he had a chance to explain himself. They were all on edge and leery of other people.

After a final pep talk to herself, she pushed on the door. She made sure to only stick her head inside, hopefully keeping Aaron concealed until she had a chance to introduce him.

Everyone was doing small things. Cleaning guns, sharpening knifes, gathering what little supplies they could find.

"Hey" she called out and everyone stopped what they were doing. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the spotlight. "Uh. There is someone you should meet."

That got everyone's attention and she saw Daryl jump up from his resting spot. His crossbow was already in hand. The sound of metal as guns were raised in unison was not comforting. But before she was able to open the door to show that Aaron wasn't a threat -it was pulled from her. Merle was the culprit standing on the other side.

"Who in the hell is that?" Merle grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her away from the person she was trying to protect.

Pulling her arm back from his grip she made sure to give him a death glare as she said, "This is Aaron."

"You bringing home strays now?"

"Shut up Merle." Since she knew merle was not the most reasonable person at times she turned to Rick who was now standing beside her. Gun raised. "We met him outside. He's by himself. We took his weapons and we took his gear."

Holding up the backpack she was trying to show proof of her words. Merle seemed to either ignore her or didn't trust that she had already gave the guy a pat down; because his hands were running over his hips searching for something she might have missed. She wanted to smirk when he came away empty handed.

As Merle stepped away she went to stand beside Aaron, she felt responsible for him. She wanted to trust him. Because if what he had promised her and Sasha back at the log was true they might have a new home.

Aaron gave her a nod and she took it as a thank you. Then he turned and looked directly at Rick.

"Hi" he took a step and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you"

The offered hand was quickly dropped when Daryl grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

"You said he had a weapon?" Rick ignored Aaron and spoke to Kat.

Walking forward she pulled out the only thing she could find on the guy that could be used as a weapon. She handed it to Rick. He silently looked over the flare gun then stuck it in the back of jeans.

"There something you need?"

"He has a camp, nearby." Sasha spoke up, "He wants us to audition for membership."

"I wish there was another word. Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights." Kat liked his humor it was one of the reasons she had agreed to bring him to the barn. Although, she seemed to be the only one who could appreciate inserting light hearted comments in bad situations because everyone just stared at him, "-Um, and it's not a camp. It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know. If I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Kat, can you hand Rick my pack?"

She handed the canvas bag over to Rick. He took the bag without breaking eye contact with Aaron. She knew he was going to be a tough sell.

"Front pocket, there's an envelope. There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those." She watched as Rick pulled out the photos of the community. The same she had seen. "I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera store last-"

"Nobody gives a shit." Daryl interrupted him which earned him a glare from her. Which he ignored. They needed this to work out which meant they had to play nice.

"You're absolutely 100% right." Aaron agreed before going back into his spiel, "-That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be. Each panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people. Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger. The next picture, you'll see inside the gates."

Instead of looking at more pictures Rick first looked toward Michonne, who gave a small nod. Then he looked at Kat, but she didn't nod. She hopefully relayed what she was feeling through her face. This could be their shot at being normal again.

Then she watched as Rick silently asked the others what they thought. Without a word he started to walk toward Aaron and Kat held her breath. The poor unsuspecting guy was still talking when Rick delivered a hell of a right hook to his face. She closed her eyes out of frustration when his limp body hit the dirt floor.

Michonne came over to stand in-between her and Rick, "I don't know about the others but just So we're clear, that look wasn't a 'let's attack that man' look. It was a 'he seems like an okay guy to me' look."

 **Rick's POV**

"We got to secure him. Dump his pack. Let's see what this guy really is."

He watched as Daryl and Maggie did what he ordered. He was not going to take any chances.

"Rick." Kat said his name but he ignored her and continued with his instructions.

"Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are."

"Rick." She called again. This time he turned to look at her, "Me and Sasha, we didn't see him. If he had wanted to hurt us, he could've. He didn't. I think we should hear him out at least."

He nodded but didn't find her words comforting. This guy, Aaron, had managed to sneak up on them. Kat and Sasha never let their guard down. So if anything, what Kat just told him made him even more nervous. "Anybody see anything?"

"Just a lot of places to hide." Glen answered as he stood on a box and looked out the slats of the barn.

"All right, keep looking. They are out there." Walking over to Daryl he watched the man go through the backpack, "What did you find?"

"Got a notebook with our names in it. Has notes beside our names 'bout us. The guy has been watching us for a while from what I can tell. Maybe as far back as when Kat was sick."

Taking the notebook, Rick looked through the pages. Sure enough all of their names were listed and notes had been taken. A pained groan sounded behind him, telling him that his new friend was awake.

"Sit him up." He dropped the notebook.

"I think it's better if we don't move him." Kat hissed and he could hear the venom in her voice; but he had bigger problems right now. Like the safety of their group, Kat included.

"It's okay." Aaron reassured her as he stretched out his mouth. He could already see the bruise forming on his jaw.

"See Kaitlyn, he says he's fine." Merle grabbed him by his denim jacket and pulled the guy to his feet, "Come on big guy"

"You're being cautious. I completely understand."

"How many of your people are out there?" Rick waited for an answer. There was no doubt in his mind he wasn't alone, "You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people. How many of them are there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Yes, it does."

"I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say -eight, four hundred, zero, or twenty, you're not going to trust me."

"Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face."

"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?"

That got everyone's attention. It had been a nagging thought in the back of his mind since they had stumbled upon the water.

"How long you people been following us?" Daryl started to walk forward and Rick could tell that the man was just as pissed. He didn't like being hunted.

"Long enough to see that you would go out of your way to get medicine for one of your own. Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world."

He didn't want to hear speeches about how we all have to join together. He wanted answers.

"How many others are out there?"

"One."

He shook his head to let the guy know he didn't buy it.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real? What if I drove you to the community? All of you? We leave now, we'll get there by lunch."

After Terminus his words were not comforting. The mention of any sort of meal and them going to an unknown camp was not reassuring.

"I'm not sure how the 15 of us are going to fit in the car you and your _one_ friend drove down here in."

"We drove separately."

"That's convenient" the guy had an answer for everything.

"If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. There's enough room for all of us."

"And I bet you're parked just a couple miles away, right?" Merle asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it."

This guy had really thought this through. He was giving all the right answers and filling their heads with hope of a safe place. He knew they were desperate. He had been watching them.

After wiping the sweat from his palms on his jeans, his hand tightened around his knife. He was not going to be responsible for any more of their deaths. They trusted him. They would find their own place. They had done it with the prison they could do it again.

"Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here. You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me."

"I'll check out the cars." He knew Kat was watching his hand and was probably reading his thoughts; which was why she was offering to check the man's story out.

"There aren't any cars." His eyes were still on Aaron as he thought about using the knife on him. Emotions were not ruling him right now. He was going on pure survival and the only way he knew that this man wouldn't hurt them was if he was dead.

"Rick" Kat stood in front of him, "There's only one way to find out."

"We don't need to find out."

"We do." She moved so that she was able to level her eyes with his. "You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not."

"Me neither." Michonne stood beside Kat.

He knew that both Kat and Michonne were not people who followed blindly, none of them were really, but it was still surprising hearing them. They should know what people are capable of.

"Your way is dangerous, mine isn't."

"Passing up someplace where we can live? Where Judith can live? Where the baby can live? That's pretty dangerous." The look in Kat's eyes told him that she knew they weren't going to make it on their own. It wasn't that she was doubting his ability, he knew that, but things had gotten a lot worse since their first time on the road.

Merle interrupted their silent conversation, "We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do."

"Then I will, too." Glen offered

"I'll go." Maggie

He wasn't comfortable with just Merle, Maggie, Michonne, and Glen going. If they ran into trouble they might need more help. So he turned to Abraham.

"Yeah. I'll walk with them."

"Rosita?"

She nodded and followed Abraham, both had their guns ready. No one thought this was going to be easy or what Aaron had painted for them. But Kat and Michonne were right -they needed to know.

"If there's trouble, you got enough firepower?"

"We got what we got." Merle answered. "We will make due."

It was what they always did.

"The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in an hour we will come find you. Which might be just what they want." He saw Kat picking up a bag as she was getting ready to go out. He stood beside her, "Not you."

She didn't argue or seem upset she nodded at him and dropped her bag and went to stand next to Daryl.

He turned back to everyone else still in the barn, "If we're all in here, we're a target."

"We've got the area covered." Daryl offered as he went out the door. Kat followed after him.

"All right, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eyeshot." It was only him and Judith left in the barn with the stranger. He should have asked Kat to stay so that he had a voice of reason. Everything in him was saying that he should kill the guy right now.

"When the world was still the world, I worked for an NGO." Aaron was still standing in the spot Merle had left him, "Our mission was to deliver medicine and food to the Niger River Delta. Bad people pointed guns in my face every other week. You're not bad people. You're not going to kill us. And we are definitely not going to kill you."

"Just because we're good people doesn't mean we won't kill you." He looked at the watch Carol had given him, "If the six of them aren't back in an hour I'll put a knife in the base of your skull."

 **Kat's POV**

Following Daryl's silent footsteps, she kept her eyes to the east. There were no signs of anyone but their own group. Three times around the barn and the only thing she had learned was that Gabriel shouldn't have a gun. With each pass she or Daryl had a gun shoved in their face – she was just glad that Merle had given the guy an unloaded gun. It wasn't like he was in danger; Gabriel was paired up with Tara. Kat had gotten over the whole Governor thing when she had learned what Tara had done for Glen and Maggie. She was a hell of a shot as well.

They stopped on the north side of the barn, it was the side less covered by the others. Being so spread out it left a lot of holes for people to attack.

She completely understood why Rick was being cautious. She wasn't a hundred percent convinced that Aaron and his community was legit, it seemed too good to be true. There were no guarantees anymore but they needed something, not for them but for Judith at least.

Even now, Kat could hear Judith getting fussy; her small cries coming from inside the barn. She knew that the little one was hungry- she hadn't eaten since yesterday and unlike the rest of them she didn't understand that sometimes an empty belly was a part of life. It shouldn't be though, the thought of Judith or her unborn child going hungry settled in the pit of her stomach like a rock. This wasn't how a child should be raised. Knowing and accepting that they won't know when their next meal will be.

"What do you think?" Daryl's gravelly voice whispered beside her.

It was a good question, "Honestly I don't know."

"Then why?" she knew what he was asking. He wanted to know why she was willing to trust the guy.

Taking a deep breath, she brought the smell of pine and damp earth into her lungs, "We need this. I have to believe that there are more places like the prison. Places where people are still people."

"After everything you've been through, why take that chance? What if they ain't like us?"

"If they are people like us, we should be afraid of them. We…I've done terrible things. Things that I don't know if I'll ever come completely back from. I don't regret doing those things because it meant we made it out alive but I don't know how much I have left in me. I don't think I will be alive much longer if we stay on the road."

A long silent pause then Daryl was standing in front of her.

"We'll survive"

"It's not the same. No one survives out here, you are a different person at the end of it. You aren't allowed to be who you were -any part of who I was won't be alive much longer."

She didn't know if her words made sense but she knew what she was saying. Carl wasn't Carl anymore and probably never would be. He had a hardness to him that a kid his age shouldn't have, but that hardness is the only thing making sure he survives. Rick, Maggie, Glenn all of them were not the people she remembered. Hopefully they could still come back but she knew that if they stayed out here it wouldn't be long before there was no hope of that.

Aaron was her last chance. If he turned out to be bad, then there was no way Rick or the others would trust another person. That woman at Terminus had said that they were once there to help people and Kat believed her. It takes a lot for some people to reach a breaking point but Terminus did; and they became predators in order to survive. Where was the line for them? When would they become like the people they had thought were so horrible?

What they had at the prison was living. Laughing, talking, playing, those were things that made life bearable. Waking up to Daryl and the scruff of his beard on her bare chest as he woke her up in the best way was what she wanted. Not waking up to an empty stomach and acceptance that today might be the last day of someone close to her.

What they were doing now wasn't living. Not even close.

 **Daryl's POV**

Judith's crying was bringing every stray walker right toward them. He knew it wouldn't be long before a passing herd would hear her and be drawn to the barn like it was a beacon.

Taking three steps he met another walker, greeting it with a knife to the skull. It was still amazing to him how quick and efficient they had all become at shoving a blade into a skull. There was no better way to build muscle then killing walkers.

Not even waiting for the body to drop he turned back toward Kat who was gathering whatever she could find. It was looking scarce but maybe a few overripe berries and acorns would calm Judith down.

"Find anything?"

She showed him her meager findings.

He nodded his approval, "It'll do"

"It has to doesn't it?" He frowned when he saw the troubled look on her face. With a sigh she turned toward the barn. His hand landed on her shoulder stopping her.

"Somethin wrong?"

"Everything is fine" she turned around and gave him a smile. He knew it was forced and she was trying to get away from him.

So he nodded in return and let go of her shoulder. He watched as she went into the barn.

He wanted nothing more than to have this place work out. Not for himself or even Kat but for Judith and his own child. This was no way to grow up. Sure he didn't have a picture perfect childhood but it was a hell of a lot better than this.

The only thing a parent wants is to give their child everything they had and more. Right now he couldn't do that. The hour was almost up and there was no sign of the others yet -it wasn't looking good.

 **Kat's POV**

"Shh Shh" she was walking around the barn trying to calm down a very upset child. Judith had already eaten the berries and Rick was trying to crush the acorns so that she would be able to eat them.

"You did see the jar of applesauce in my bag, right?" Aaron was talking to Rick, "This isn't a trick. This isn't about trying to make you like me. It's self-preservation. Because if the roamers hear her and come this way, I know I'll be the first to go."

Rick was still ignoring the man but Kat knew that Aaron was right -walkers were going to hear her and come this way. Moving Judith to her right hip she walked over to where Daryl had dumped the contents of Aarons bag out. Sure enough there was a small jar of applesauce. It looked homemade and definitely didn't have a seal on it.

"Kat" Rick stood up, "We can't"

It was her turn to ignore him. Handing Judith back to her father she started to walk toward Aaron. Grabbing a spoon that had also been in Aaron's bag, she stopped in front of the man tied to a pole in the barn.

Dipping the spoon in the jar she bent down so that it was mouth level with its owner. He looked at it like it was the worst thing she could offer him, which made her instantly suspicious.

"You think I'm trying to poison a baby? I'm tied up and he has already expressed a willingness to stab me in the head. How would cruelly killing his daughter in front of you both in any way help the situation?"

That was the thing that she had come to learn about people. The sad fact was, that there didn't have to be a reason.

"Maybe she doesn't die. Maybe she gets sick. Maybe you're the only one that can help her and we just lose."

The spoon went back to his mouth but he turned away from it again.

"I am the only one who can help her because I have applesauce and we all win. I hate applesauce. My mom used to make me eat foods I didn't like to make me more manly. Salmon patties, applesauce, and onions. She was a very confused woman who tried her damnedest. I just bring the jar to show that we have apple trees nearby."

"We don't care. You saw us eat dog yesterday do you think I care about your sob story starring your mother and applesauce?" she lifted the spoon one last time, "Besides, like you said, you'll be the first to go."

She had tapped into that place inside herself that all of them had. She knew her face was a controlled mask of nothing. Showing just how much she cared if he died -not at all.

He opened his mouth and she fed him the food. She wasn't satisfied until she saw that he swallowed.

"Thank you" she stood up and tried a small amount to make sure that there were no underlying tastes of drugs or something. It tasted like applesauce, very bland but better than acorns she imagined.

Handing the jar to Rick he also tried some. He must have been satisfied because Judith was getting a belly full of applesauce.

"The community is big enough." Aaron was talking to both of them but their attention was on Judith. "We can find a place for you to live where even when she cries, no one, nothing can hear it outside the walls. Same for you Kat -when your baby comes."

Rick was the one to look up and saved her from thinking what would happen if this place didn't work, "You got 17 minutes."

* * *

Between throwing a fit and getting food Judith tuckered herself out. Before the jar was even empty she was asleep. Kat was keeping watch at the door hoping to see Merle coming back through the woods.

"Good call on the applesauce." Rick whispered from beside her.

"We are lucky she fell asleep. It wasn't just hunger making her cry. She has a diaper rash because we haven't been changing her like we should because we don't want to run out of diapers. Well, we still ran out. She is wearing Merle's over shirt right now."

"She'll be fine"

She wanted to scream. Everyone was trying to convince her that they would be fine. They would survive. It was all bullshit. For crying out loud they ate feral dogs yesterday -It was literally a dog eat dog world now. If it wasn't for the rain they would probably still be searching for something to drink. Sheer luck had saved them.

Keeping her screams inside her head she managed a surprisingly calm, "The others aren't back yet."

As soon as the words left her mouth her ears picked up the sound of an engine. Then the sound of tires spinning and the engine roaring. It was stuck no doubt. Her gun was in her hand but whoever was driving the car wasn't trying to be quiet so maybe it was their people.

"God dammit son of'a bitch"

The sound of Merle carelessly cussing made her smile and release the air she had been holding. Aaron had been telling the truth.

* * *

Her eyes wouldn't stop going back to the pile of canned food sitting in front of her. With proper rationing it should last them a couple of months, and by proper rationing she meant one meal a day for all of them.

She had been eyeing a can of Spaghetti O's like it was God himself making an appearance before her. She hadn't been paying attention to Rick and Aaron but when Carl asked, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" she sat up a little straighter and tried to focus more on the conversation and less on the food.

Her heartbeat picked up in her chest at the thought of turning down Aaron's camp. Anxiety started to take over and she grabbed Daryl's knee -just so she knew he was there.

"We wouldn't go" Michonne spoke up and her voice sounded just as confident and strong as she was, "-If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us but he isn't, and he doesn't. We need this. So we're going, all of us. Somebody say something if they feel differently."

Her eyes looked around the room and Kat knew that everyone was on the same page, the only one that needed convincing was Rick.

"I don't know, man." Merle took a step forward, "This barn smells like horse shit."

This could go either way. She trusted Rick as a leader and as a friend but she honestly didn't know what she would do if he decided not to go. Luckily she didn't have to make that decision because, "We're going." Was the next thing out of his mouth.

He turned back to Aaron, "So where are we going? Where's your camp?"

"Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back. I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet."

"You're not driving. So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how."

Kat pulled out the map she kept in her back pocket, having a fear of being lost again -she wanted to know where she was at all times. Then she waited for Aaron to give directions.

"Go north on Route 16." Her finger scanned the roadways until she found the blue line marked US16.

"And then?" she asked

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Nothing was going to be simple. There was always some convoluted crap that they had to get through. But on the other hand she respected the way Aaron was guaranteeing the safety of his own camp. He had an idea of who they were as people but he didn't know everything they had done.

Rick sat down beside her and followed the road parallel to her finger, "We'll take 23 north. You'll give us directions from there."

"That's I don't know how else to say it- That's a bad idea."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"One of our residents was an engineer at a power plant, when the world went to shit everyone baled. Do you know what happens when a nuclear power plant is left unattended? If we take 23 North, we will be heading right toward it and right into the contaminated area. We would die of radiation exposure."

Looking at her map she looked around 23 North and nodded at Rick when she found confirmation. Once again he wasn't lying and had just saved them a hell of a problem. She made a mental note to stay away from any and all power plants in the future -it was a problem she had never thought about before.

"There is 75" she said to Rick, "It'll take longer but it gives 23 a wide berth"

"We've cleared 16. It'll be faster."

"We'll take 75." Rick's words stopped any arguments about what route they would be taking, "We leave at sundown. Everyone get something to eat and then get some rest."

Folding up her map she waited for everyone to pick out a can of food. It didn't matter what she ate at this point she just needed something. Daryl was in the corner talking with Rick and she was mentally preparing for what might be at Aarons camp. Cannibals? Circus Freaks? Or maybe a new home?

"Head's up" luckily she looked up in time to catch the can of food thrown at her. Michonne sat down beside her and handed her a can opener. "I saw you eyeing it from across the room."

"I don't think I'm supposed to eat canned food."

"Says who?"

"Doctors. I remember being told that when I was pregnant with Cora." She sat the can down on the ground. "Besides I'm not hungry. I'll wait until we get to Aarons community."

"Not hungry huh?"

"Nope" she lied.

Michonne started to dig around in her pocket, "So you wouldn't want these then?" she was holding up a bag of M&M's. Dangling it front of Kat's face like a bully. "Thanks for letting me know I'll eat them for dessert later."

Kat tried to snatch them from her but Michonne was still a damn ninja and moved faster than she ever could.

"You know what to say"

"Seriously? I haven't done that since being stabbed in the stomach" the bag was still being dangled just out of her reach, "Fine…Michonne is the best and I wish I could be like her."

The bag dropped into her hands and she tore into it. It didn't matter that the chocolate was melted and it was more of a discolored candy bar that had formed into the shape of the bag. IT. WAS. CHOCOLATE.

"What do you think they are talking about?" she nodded toward Rick and Daryl.

"Don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know but do you think we are actually going? Or do you think he is just trying to find out where the camp is?"

"We're going. Whatever it takes to get there I'll make sure we do."

She couldn't help but feel like she had just entered into a secret promise with Michonne.

 **Daryl's POV**

The sky's horizon was a mixture of orange and red, streaks of purple accented the sunset. The sun setting was a marker of the end of the day but for them it meant it was time to start loading up.

Throwing another bag into the back of the car, he noticed Rick was walking toward him.

"I'm thinking you, me, and Merle drive with that guy." Rick pointed to Aaron, "Carl, Judith, and Kat are safer in that R.V."

He nodded his agreement even though it meant Kat was in a separate vehicle. Rick wanted people who were intimidating in the same car with the guy. He had years of experience in being intimidating -you have to be when you grew up around Merle's friends.

"What is the plan when we get there?"

"I don't know." Rick looked around to see if there were any others within earshot. "When we first came up on the walls outside Woodbury what did you hear?"

He had to think about it, "Nothin."

"And with Terminus"

"Same. Nothin"

"Sometime tonight, we'll be outside his camp's walls. And without seeing inside, I'm gonna have to decide whether to bring my family in. Your family in. He asked me before what it would take for me to believe it was real. Truth is I'm not sure if anything could convince me to go in there. But I'm gonna see. We're gonna see."

"Alright" that was all he needed to hear, Rick was willing to give this place a chance. After his talk with Kat earlier Daryl knew how important this was to her. Rick was playing it safe but if push came to shove they could bail. And if things went full on shit hitting the fan they would do what they always did -fight.

* * *

Merle was driving the car even one handed he was able to do better than most people, considering that they had their headlights off and were solely using the stars and moon as a source of light.

He couldn't help but turning around every few minutes to make sure they were still being followed by the other car that Kat was in.

The sound of metal hitting metal made him look at Rick in the passenger seat, he was shuffling various license plates that had come out of the glovebox.

"Oh. I'm trying to collect all fifty states. Put them all on the wall in my house."

"You got a house?" he asked the man.

"See for yourself" he nodded to the bag that was sitting in between them in the backseat. He found the envelope that Rick had looked through earlier and started to look through the black and grey photographs. He had imagined something like a refugee camp as their best case scenario but what he was looking at right now was like Bel-Air of the apocalypse.

At the prison they had been overjoyed at having their own room, but an entire house? It was starting to seem too good to be true. As he kept flipping through the photos he noticed something and it immediately started to bother him.

"How come you don't have any pictures of your people?"

"Oh, I took a picture of the whole group, but I didn't get the exposure right. When I tried to develop it later, it just-"

"Rick. You ask the questions yet?" They had been so caught up in trying to get to this place that they hadn't thought to audition this guy. It made sense since it was what they based who got to come back to the prison.

"No."

"How many walkers have you killed?" he asked and put the photos down.

"I'm sorry what?"

"How many?"

"A lot."

"How many people?"

"Two."

"Why?"

"Because they tried to kill me."

He watched for any sign that the guy was lying but found nothing. Daryl believed him. Lord knows they had killed a lot more than two for the same reason. But before he was able to say anything else Merle slammed on the brakes.

The car skidded a few more feet and he knew what was happening without looking. The familiar sound of the car hitting bodies told him that they had drove right into a group of walkers.

His neck almost broke as he turned around to make sure that the other car didn't follow suit.

"I don't see them."

"No, they're gone. They got away." Merle answered as he kept driving. Thick dark blood was splattered on the front windshield so it was impossible to see how deep the walkers went; but the thuds were not comforting. In fact, they were becoming more frequent so it must mean they were only now getting to the heart of what sounded like a herd. They would be surrounded if they couldn't get out.

 **Kat's POV**

Between trying to keep an eye on the other car and the thought of being able to live life again like a real person. Her nerves were shot. And to top it off the swaying motion of the R.V was making her nauseous.

"Jesus Abraham, would it kill you to drive straight?"

"Sorry sweetcakes."

She rolled her eyes at the name.

"Tell me if something changes?" she turned to Michonne. There was no way those M&M's were going to stay down if she stayed standing up here.

With a nod from her friend she turned around and saw Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table. There was one thing different about the man since she had last talked to him -his collar was missing. He had thrown it into the fire the other day when he had been forced to eat dog or starve. Guess that was his defining moment.

Against her better judgement she sat across from him but his eyes stayed on Judith. It wasn't until she cleared her throat the he seemed to dislodge from his thoughts.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him. He always looked like he was scared enough to jump out of his skin.

"I'm getting by."

"Look. I'm sorry about what I said to you before. I wasn't in a good place and you were trying to help at a time I didn't want to hear it."

"I cannot blame you. I myself was tested and failed but I know now." His hand grabbed hers and her instinct was to pull away from his clammy grasp but she forced herself to sit there. "We are still good people."

"We are and I hope we can find sanctuary at this place."

"You don't understand." He bent down to whisper into her face, "They aren't good people. They are harbingers of death." He was looking around the R.V.

"Excuse me?" slowly she started to pull her hand from under his weight. How could he say that about the others?

"You weren't there but what they did to those people…it was Satan's work. The look in their eyes." He went back to looking distant like he was reliving some atrocity.

"I don't know what you are talking about but we only do what we have to. If I recall, we saved your ass."

She needed to get away from him, all of a sudden he was giving her the creeps. Standing up she started to walk to the back of the R.V when Abraham slammed on the brakes. Her butt met the ground and all of the contents of the overheard cabinets started to fall on top of her. It was mostly blankets and pillows but a can of her beloved Spaghetti O's landed right on top of her head.

"Shit on a cracker" Abrahams cussing made her stop rubbing the top of her head and push everything off of herself, getting off the floor in record time.

"What? What is it?" she was back to standing beside Michonne. Her fingers were digging into leather of the captain chairs in front of her, she watched in horror as the car carrying Daryl drove headfirst into a herd of walkers. They would realize their mistake and put it in reverse any second now.

They didn't. They were getting further away and she was losing sight of them. Her hand was on the door but Michonne pulled her back.

"We have to help them."

"We can't. They will get out of it" An argument was on her tongue, "Trust me."

Kat trusted Michonne, she had no reason not to. So she let her hand fall from the door and waited for any sign of them.

"We gotta move" Glen said.

"We aren't going to leave them."

"Kat, the herd is coming toward us now. We will head back a little bit and wait for them there."

He was right. The walkers were coming right toward them and she couldn't risk the lives of everyone. Besides, Rick and Daryl knew that they wouldn't just abandon them-they would come looking.

Hitting reverse Abraham didn't even bother making a three point turn. As the van retreated her eyes stayed on the lookout for any signs of them. Nothing but the dead shuffling toward them could be seen and even that was in the dull light of the moon. Her thumb was spinning the ring she wore on her finger, like it was trying to remind her that Daryl wouldn't leave her. A bright light lit up the sky in front of her and she scrambled to get closer, her face was almost against the front windshield like it would be able to see Daryl, Merle, or Rick.

"Is that them?" it wasn't a question that was directed toward anyone, she knew it was too far away to be them but maybe the others saw it. It would be a place they could meet up. "Head toward that water tower." The silhouette of the structure was the only landmark clearly shown thanks to the light of the flare gun.

* * *

"Keep your eyes out. We don't know who sent that flare." The thought that they were walking right into a trap had been in the forefront of her mind. Aaron had said that he was working with one other person, and that person was still unaccounted for.

Abraham had expertly parked the R.V against an old warehouse, he had managed to get it so close that if she was to lookout one of the windows on the driver's side she would be able to see the rust on the old sheet metal doors. The best part was that it provided the cover of shadows.

It was decided that she and Michonne were going to go and scope the area out. Abraham had insisted on going but she had made him promise to bug out at the first sign of trouble. Judith and Carl were his top priority.

Besides Michonne was a modern day ninja and would be in and out with no problem. Kat was only going because now that Merle and Daryl were MIA she was the next best tracker.

Steeling herself, she took a quick breath and slowly let it out. Panic was the natural response to these situations. No matter how many times she had been put into a situation like this it was still like walking into an active minefield. She often wondered how people were so different in these scenarios -what made a person choose to go into a burning building or choose fight over flight even though their brain was yelling "Stop!".

They ran across the alleyway, sticking close enough together that they probably looked like one person. The sound of a can rattling up ahead made both of them plaster their backs against the wall. She could feel the weathered wood shoving small splinters into her back.

With a nod, Michonne ran out first and she followed after. It took a few seconds for her to register what she was seeing. A group of about ten walkers were clawing at a pile of tires, she figured a stray dog or rat had gotten itself trapped and they were after a meal. She started to walk away from the danger making sure to avoid puddles when a pained groan came from inside the tires. It was the sound of a living person.

"Michonne" she whispered but Michonne had also heard. Her hand went up and pointed at Kat then made a sign that she knew to mean as, "You take the left side".

The sound of Michonne drawing her blade made her raise her own knife up. The walkers still hadn't noticed them so she used that to her advantage and was able to kill two before the sound of their bodies falling made the others take notice. She put her back to a wall hoping to prevent them from surrounding her and pulled some barrel drums down in front of her so the walkers would have to get around the obstacles before reaching her.

Her hand and knife worked in unison as she pushed the blade into the skulls. Michonne was standing with a circle of decapitated walkers splayed around her. It was like she was using a helicopter blade and they walked right into it.

"Help. Please" the cries were coming from inside the tires but it wasn't a voice she knew. Hesitant in helping a stranger she waited for her friend to make the first move. As Michonne was pulling tires off the man, Kat kept watch. Looking for any signs of an ambush.

"Thank you. I- I think I hurt my ankle." She moved her knife to her other hand and went to stand on the other side of Michonne. Pulling the guy up both of them wrapped his arm around their shoulders and carried most of his weight for him. He didn't seem to understand the importance of silence because he was chatting away.

"Shh" she stopped moving which forced Michonne stop. Her head jerked behind her as she waited for the sound she thought she heard. Counting to thirty and still nothing. With a shrug she took another step when it sounded again.

It was the birdcall Daryl would use. With no birdcall of her own she gave three short and sharp whistles to let him know she heard him and where she was. She didn't dare take another step after that, it wouldn't be long before Daryl found her.

And the sound of boots hitting the concrete and splashing in the stagnant puddles told her she was right.

His birdcall again.

Whistle.

Then he was rounding the end of the alley. She could see from where she was that he was covered in dirt and what looked like old blood but she didn't care. The outline of three other people were standing behind him so she knew that everyone was safe.

It was Aaron who was running toward them though, and she tightened her grip on her knife.

"Eric?" she could tell by his voice that he was on the verge of panic and he started to run faster, ignoring Rick and Merle calling after him to stop.

"I'm okay Aaron."

Daryl was close on his heels and gave her a nod while he looked her over with his eyes for any visible injuries. She smiled and nodded back. They hadn't been separated more than two hours so it wasn't like it was a reunion but she also knew that Daryl wouldn't want to show affection in front of the two strangers.

Which was apparently a problem Aaron and Eric did not share.

It didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

This guy Eric, was Aarons other person. Judging by the long embrace they were sharing and by the way Aaron was moving his hands over the other man's body for injuries, they were a little more than just scouting partners.

Merle cleared his throat as the scene played out in front of them, "The others?"

"Around the corner in the R.V. We saw the flare and figured you would as well."

"What happened to you?" Aaron was framing Eric's face in his hands and she admired the intimate touch the two were sharing, she could already tell that these two were in love.

"I'm fine really. A group of roamers had me pinned under some tires, I thought I was a goner until these two ladies saved me. My father would be proud."

Arms wrapped around her neck and she was confused. It wasn't until Aaron pulled away that she knew it was him.

"Thank you." He turned to Michonne, "Both of you for saving him. I owe you and I'll make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to Alexandria."

"Alexandria?" it was the first time she had heard the name.

"Yes. It is the name of our community." Then his attention was fully back on Eric and Kat allowed him to take the weight of his arm from her.

"I don't know bout y'all but I've had enough fun for the night. Let's say we pick this up in the morning. Would do you say officer Friendly?"

The roll of her eyes at Merle's occasional nickname for Rick was involuntary.

"Yeah. That sounds fine."

Rick stalked off after Aaron and Eric, she bore a hole into the back of his head but still wasn't able to get a read on him. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Let's clear out that building. I don't want to sleep like sardines in that R.V tonight."

* * *

Nothing was ever easy.

Not for them anyway.

No more than twenty miles from this Alexandria and the R.V. decided to sputter and stop on the side of the road.

Walking to the front of the car she saw Glenn under the hood. She was instantly reminded of Dale under the hood of his own beloved R.V.

"Is it the radiator hose?" she tried to joke with Glenn. That small part of his vehicle seemed to be Dale's greatest enemy. Like Sisyphus and his boulder, it was a never ending battle.

Luckily her attempt at a joke worked because Glenn laughed as he wiped the grease from his hands.

"Actually we just need a new battery."

"Where the hell do you suppose we find that?" Abraham had been pacing non-stop since the vehicle went on strike.

She shared a smile with Glen as he walked Abraham to the spare battery. It was a great example of how people we lost still affected our lives. If it wasn't for Dale showing Glenn where the spare batteries were stored for R.V's they would probably be walking twenty miles on foot. At the time Dale didn't realize how important that small bit of information was, but she offered up a silent thanks to the old man.

"It won't be long now." She plopped down next to Rick on the side of the road. He hadn't responded or even looked in her direction. Her hand waved in front of his face hoping to break the death glare he was giving Eric and Aaron.

It worked because he looked at her annoyed.

Back at the prison, when things were getting to real, her and Rick would often share stories of their lives before. Even though they had walkers at their gates 24/7 it was a way to remember good times. Remember that their lives hadn't always been so bad.

"You know, before, like right after Cora was diagnosed we use to go to the drive in movies. It was the real old timey one outside of Kennesaw. You know the one?"

"Yeah. I use to take Lori there when we were dating."

"Well Cora loved it. We would get popcorn and put the speaker on the car door. She said it was like magic. She couldn't get over the fact that she was watching a movie outside under the stars. Everything use to amaze her, even the smallest things would make her smile."

He knew what she was doing and he also knew it was his turn.

"Every Sunday Lori would wake us up to the smell of burning pancakes. She'd make us these pancakes and they were just godawful." He chuckled at the memory, "I mean clumps of flour that weren't mixed in right. Eggshells. Thing was she knew it was bad. She would always apologize and we would eventually end up eating Eggo's"

"Why'd she keep at it?"

"Well, I guess she wanted us to be the kind of family that ate pancakes on Sunday."

Their stories usually revolved around people who were no longer alive. She would sometimes talk about Steve, her dad, her sister. And he would talk about Lori, his grandfather, and his brother.

They sat in silence and she knew he was doing the same thing she was. Replaying the memory they had just shared in their heads.

The sound of the R.V ending it's strike and coming to life made her try and stand up. It was already getting difficult to get up and down and she wasn't even showing that much. It was just her knees and back were already prepared and were getting a head start on making her life miserable. Rick's hand took hers and he pulled her to her feet.

She took a little pride in seeing a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. He looked less haunted and she might even dare to say more optimistic.

Which was good because they should reach Alexandria in less than an hour.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

 **Kat's POV**

Was it too late to turn around and run?

It had been a thought she hadn't been able to dislodge since standing in front of Alexandria's gate as they opened. Even after she had convinced Rick and Herself that they needed this place the thought that they might be in the middle of some elaborate trap kept screaming at her.

She picked up a copy of, _The Little Prince_ , admiring the hardcover then flipping through the pages as she walked around the room. She was almost the last of their group that needed to be interviewed. Only Daryl and Merle were in line after her. Even though the others had said this woman was friendly she had no clue what to expect. As she kept walking around admiring a home she would never have been able to afford to live in, anxiety was making an appearance.

She looked and felt completely out of place in this room.

This place looked like it was straight out of Home and Gardens magazine.

A jewelry box caught her eye. Bright pink and white it was something that probably belonged in a little girls' room. Stopping, her finger ran over the intricate lace patterns. Cora had one similar in her room, so when she picked it up she knew to turn the silver knob at the bottom. Then she sat it back in its spot and opened it, a small ballerina came to life. Dancing along with her accompanying high pitched music.

"I'm Deanna Monroe." The voice was soft and kind but still caught her off guard. Jumping she quickly closed the jewelry box and turned around.

She had seen the woman several times now, but it was still amazing to Kat how clean she was. Even at the prison where they had access to showers they weren't able to keep the dirt and blood off of them for long. Her first thought was that this woman didn't do any physical labor. The second was that she was probably someone who made wreaths and strung popcorn for Christmas trees. A modern day apocalyptic Martha Stewart.

Deanna raised her eyebrows which made Kat realize she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Oh I'm sorry. Kat Pat-Dixon. Kat Dixon"

"I see the ring on your finger. Is it still new to you?"

"Actually yes. So new that you are the first person to hear me say my new surname."

"Well congratulations"

"Thank you" it was weird that the first congratulations hadn't come from one of her own but from this complete stranger. Then again her and Daryl didn't really care -it was more for them.

"Do you mind if I film this?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you mind if I film our talk?"

The others had said that she had filmed them so she had expected it but it still made her nervous.

"No. Not at all, go ahead."

A little beep and she knew that everything she did and said was being captured on camera. No pressure.

"Please take a seat." Deanna motioned to a beautiful white and blue upholstered chair. It was probably the kind you would buy because it was gorgeous and not because it was comfortable.

"I'm fine. I don't want to get your chair dirty." Actually she could already see where the others of her group had sat down. The white was now dingy in some areas.

"Non-sense. Please take a seat."

She didn't want to argue so she took the offered seat, which put her eye level with the camera.

"Can I ask, why are you filming this?"

"We're about transparency here. So tell me how long have you been out there?"

"Since the start really. Feels like forever ago."

"Did you know each other before?"

"I knew Daryl and Merle. They are the ones who got me and my daughter out and to safety. I was Carl's teacher briefly and I knew of Rick but no, I never really talked to him outside of parent teacher conferences. The rest of us well, we just met on the road and became a family"

"Family. You all have used that word to describe each other. You said you had a daughter-"

"She died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Awkward silence filled the room. She was so caught up in trying not to seem out of place in a room filled with beautiful things that she had almost forgotten that this woman was a stranger. "So you were a teacher?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter anymore."

"It most certainly does. I was a congressperson. Ohio, 15th district."

Unlike Deanna Kat didn't care about the backgrounds of people. It didn't matter if they were a lawyer or a drug dealer in the old world. The only thing that mattered to her was if the person could be a valuable asset in keeping everyone alive. Who she had been wouldn't have survived long so she even though she missed who she had been at times she was grateful for who she had become.

"What is this place?" she motioned with her hands. Everything about it just seemed cut off from everything else.

"This is the start of sustainability. That's what the brochures we found say anyway. This was a planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns, eco-based sewage filtration. Starting in the low 800,000s" Kat raised her eyebrow at the high number and Deanna laughed, "I know. Who knew there was such a thing."

"Was the wall already there?"

"Well, there was this huge shopping mall being built nearby and my husband Reg is a professor of architecture. He got the first plates up with our sons. Slowly more people started to arrive and we had help. We had the start of a community."

"You've been behind these walls this entire time?"

Deanna nodded and immediately Kat felt jealous that they weren't lucky enough to find a place like this.

"Your group is the first we've even considered taking in for a long time."

"Why is that?"

"We need people who have lived out there. The military managed to successfully evacuate all of northern Virginia so we have seen very little threat. However, we think that the roamers as Aaron calls them are making more frequent visits to our gates."

"You want to know how we survived all this time? You want us for what we can bring to the table?"

"In a sense yes."

Great. Now Kat knew that Deanna wanted something in return. It made her feel a little better about the whole situation. If there was anything she had learned living out there it was that everyone wanted something that you had. Hopefully what Deanna was saying was true and she just wanted their survival skills.

"It's not the dead you should be concerned about out there. They are a threat but they shouldn't be your main concern. It's all about survival and I mean at any cost. People will play on your weakness and take whatever you have without asking. Use you." She knew all too well that people would take whatever they could from you.

"Aaron told me that you guys have three questions. Do you mind if I ask them?"

Kat had asked those three questions dozens of times but she had never answered them. Suddenly she wanted to refuse the request but her head was nodding in agreement.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Too many to count."

"How many people have you killed?"

She had stopped counting. It was depressing to keep track of people she had killed and didn't want to think about.

Hesitantly she answered, "Too many to count."

"Why?"

"I killed so my family, those people out there waiting for me, can be alive. So that I could be alive for them."

She didn't want to see the look of disgust from someone who wouldn't understand. And it was obvious Deanna wouldn't understand what it meant to kill someone so others could live.

"It sounds like I want to be a part of your family then."

When she looked up Deanna was looking at her. Kat spent a few seconds studying her face but she wasn't able to find any of that disgust that she had anticipated seeing. There was just an intensity staring back at her that managed to unnerve her.

* * *

"They're still your guns. You can check them out whenever you go beyond the wall but inside here, we store them for safety."

No one liked the idea of not having their weapons.

Kat was probably the most hesitant about handing over the guns she had. She would still have her knives but a gun was a hell of a lot quicker and managed to scare people a lot more than a blade. So she decided not to hand over the gun she had taped to her chest. After what had happened after the prison she had been determined never to be without a way to defend herself.

One of the first things she remembered doing after Grady was taking Carol's gun. She had taped the small handgun between her breasts. After being patted down and seeing enough people be patted down she learned that no one ever ran a hand between a woman's breasts. On the sides, yes. And since she always wore an over shirt and was well endowed it was pretty much completely concealed. Not even Daryl knew she wore it. It was a small gun and would probably only do any real damage up close. Merle had taught her one thing and that was any damage you can afflict is a step toward winning the fight.

So she kept her secret hidden and took comfort that the weight was heavy on her chest as they followed Aaron to their new homes.

The streets were quiet and lined with perfect little houses. No weeds sprouting in their impeccably manicured yards. Her first thought was wondering how they managed to mow the grass but it was quickly forgotten when she caught sight of blinds being lifted. It was obvious their future neighbors were curious about them. She and her family were outsiders in every sense. They were filthy and were no doubt smelly, a visual blemish in the town of Alexandria.

As the blinds kept rising after every house she felt like an animal in the zoo.

"These two are your new homes." Aaron stopped and turned to them.

"Both of them?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Sorry we don't have enough for everyone to have their own but hopefully you guys won't feel too cramped."

Was he joking? They had been sharing spaces smaller than one of these houses forever. It would be like living in the Taj Mahal.

They entered the house like they always did. Cautiously. Like a walker or an enemy could be waiting for them. After a few steps into their future homes it became evident that there were no threats there. Every room was fully furnished and completely untouched.

Even the walls had photos of unknown people hanging on them. She followed Michonne into the kitchen and marveled at the granite counters and stainless steel appliances. Michonne stopped in front of the sink and shared a look with her. Then she lifted the handle up and running water came out. They both shared a smile as the idea of running water started to register.

Taking a chance Kat stepped to the light switch and flipped it. The room was made even brighter when the light bulbs turned on. Then she flipped them off. Then on again and started laughing. Michonne joining in on the joy, took a turn on the light switch.

She turned to tell Daryl but he wasn't there. She found him sitting outside on the porch. It wasn't until she got closer that she saw him skinning the racoon he caught outside the gates of Alexandria. She couldn't help but smile at him. Here they were in a fancy neighborhood and he was still Daryl. He didn't bother to fit in and he was going to force everyone to accept him for him.

So she sat down beside him and started to help. There wasn't much left to do but she held up the animal by the tail so he could pull the fur off.

"They have running water and electricity. Can you believe it?"

He grunted in response.

Daryl Dixon was a tough sell. She thought Rick was going to be, but their leader was currently enjoying the benefits of hot running water in the upstairs bathroom.

Picking up the racoon, "I'll cook this up. In the kitchen. That we have now."

* * *

That night was weird. Even though they had their bellies full and a roof over their head. Everyone was on edge and it seemed that when the sun set it took the sense of safety they had all felt earlier.

Sasha was sitting in front of a window keeping watch, Merle was sitting on the roof of all places, and Rick was pacing. It was decided that they would all stay in the same room tonight. Which was fine by her because the people currently around her had become her security blanket.

Almost everyone had showered. Michonne had beat her to the damn bathroom so Kat was doing dishes to hopefully make the wait go faster. Daryl sat at the table in the seat closest to a window. His eyes alternating between watching her and outside.

"What are you thinking Dixon?"

"Nothin."

He was lying. Daryl was quiet but that was only because he was always thinking. If she had to guess he was thinking about what the catch of this place was. She was waiting for the bad to come into play as well.

A knock at the door made all of them jump. Daryl was allowed to keep his crossbow and it was already in his hand when Rick answered the door.

"Listen, I don't mean to interrupt." It was Deanna. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling. Oh, my. Staying together. Smart."

"No one said we couldn't." Rick answered

"You said you're a family. That's what all of you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?"

It didn't seem to bother Deanna that no one answered her. She just smiled and looked them all over again before she left.

There was something about her that didn't seem completely genuine to Kat. She tried to convince herself that it was probably paranoia but the feeling lingered.

"It's your turn." Coming from behind, Michonne startled her. "The bathroom is all yours. Enjoy."

That was all it took for her to forget about Deanna and any other thoughts.

"You better have left some hot water." Kat shouted as she was making her way up the stairs.

When she first walked into the bathroom she was hit with a wall of steam. She had been joking but hopefully there was some hot water left. As soon as she shut the door she started to smile in anticipation. There was a standing shower and a separate bathtub. She didn't know what to use first.

In a sudden hurry she started to remove her filthy clothing. Cringing as her pants were stiff in some areas from dried blood and no telling what else. Then she laid her knives and stowaway gun on the counter.

She had decided to take a shower first.

The water ran down the drain in brown rivers as she scrubbed herself. The feeling of cleanliness was a pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. It even managed to dull the small stings the hot water and soap were causing from her body's many scratches and scrapes.

The shower was efficient but she was most excited about the next step. Michonne had been kind enough to set out a bottle of bath oil and she was anxious to use it.

She had never seen what the big deal about soaking in a tub was until now. The feeling of floating and not having a care other than deciding if she should add more hot water to the mix was blissful. The tub was big enough that she was able to submerge everything but her face and she did. With closed eyes she enjoyed this small moment.

 **Daryl's POV**

He had been knocking on the door for five minutes and still hadn't received a response. He was tempted to break the damn door down. The only reason he hadn't yet was because he could hear Kat singing something on the other side.

"Ouch!"

The sound of her in pain made him abandon all restraint on trying to preserve Kat's privacy. It took him less than thirty seconds to pick the lock and get into the bathroom.

He didn't know what to expect after hearing her admission of pain but it sure as hell wasn't seeing her in the tub submerged in bubbles.

"You alright?" he asked as he took a step toward the tub.

She jumped when she saw him standing above her. He couldn't help but smirk as water went over the sides of the tub walls and landed on the floor.

"Don't just stand there creep. Hand me a towel I got bubbles in my eye and it burns." Her hand was outstretched and her face was twisted because she was trying to keep her left eye closed. Presumably from the soap.

After handing her a towel she wiped her face and gave it back.

"The shower is all yours Mr. Dixon."

He shook his head once before he said, "Just came in to give you these. Some woman brought 'em by. Figured you'd want clean clothes."

He laid the fresh clothes on the counter and grabbed her old ones. He was about to leave when he felt a weight amongst her clothing.

He turned back around to face Kat holding up the gun he had just found.

"I kept it." He couldn't be sure since she was completely covered in bubbles but he thought she shrugged.

"Anyone know?" he asked.

"Nope. I have a good feeling about this place but I just don't want to be left defenseless again, you know?"

"Yeah." He understood where she was coming from which was why he was putting the gun back down on top of her new clothes.

"You should really take a shower Daryl."

"I'm good."

"Do it for me?" she had her bottom lip puffed out and it reminded him of a small child pouting to get her way. "-I plan on sleeping beside you tonight and would like to remain clean."

She threw an empty bottle at him and smiled. "Besides I think I need another shower. Apparently there is a reason you aren't supposed to use the whole bottle of bubble bath at once. The bubbles are fun and all but it leaves you feeling oily and gross. I might need your help washing it off."

It was tempting. They had never showered together. In fact, he had never showered with anyone.

She must have seen the hesitation on his face because a drawn out, "Please", was her next attempt at getting her way. She had won and was one giant smile as he took his vest off.

"You get started I'll join you in a second" Kat called out as he turned the water on.

He didn't want to admit it but he missed hot water. They had water back at the prison but it was a luxury. Showers were limited to five minutes and they were always cold. He stood under the stream and let it hit his face.

A pair of hands started to massage his scalp with shampoo and he knew that Kat had joined him. The feeling of intimacy was strange but he knew if they had been in the old world this could have been an everyday thing. Waking up and showering together.

It was dangerous thinking like that. He didn't want them to forget what was out there and become like Deanna and the others in this place. These people wouldn't survive a day outside the safety of the walls they relied so heavily on.

"Stop thinking Daryl." Her arms wrapped around him from behind and her head was on his back "Let's just enjoy this for now. Enjoy this moment."

She knew him so well and probably had the same thoughts he was just having. But she was right -they could enjoy this small thing right now. He turned around so that the water was now hitting his back and Kat was in front of him.

He grabbed the soap and started to rub her shoulders. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan of approval. His thumb rubbed against the scarred tissue of her shoulder and he took a second to look at the wound.

The gunshot was healed for the most part, nothing but an angry reed scar was left behind. But as he ran his hands over other parts he found more scars. One on her stomach from being stabbed. Raised marks on her arms and thighs from various scuffles. A long one on her back from when she had been trying to crawl under a fence while scouting and the metal caught her and left the now faded mark.

They were all permanent reminders of the life they had. He had his own. The majority from childhood but some new ones had been added to the mix since then. He wanted to take hers away and make them his own but there was no way to do that.

This moment would have no doubt been lost in the everyday routine if they still lived in the old world. So he took her advice and rested his hand on her slightly raised belly and was enjoyed this small moment.


	70. Chapter 70

Hey guys sorry for the long break had a family emergency. I know this chapter is a little short but I hope to write a longer one this weekend. Thanks for the reviews and all the love! It means a lot to me.

Chapter 70

 **Kat's POV**

"They said 'explore'. Let's explore." Rick said as the others were already making their way down the steps of their new home.

Sleep hadn't come easy for any of them the night before. Even after the most amazing shower of her life she like the others were still on edge. Waiting for that other shoe to drop.

They had someone on watch all night but the only thing to happen was a woman jogging with her dog early in the morning before the sun was even up. It was so suburban and for some reason felt weirder than having to fight off walkers. These people were living life like nothing at all was happening beyond those walls.

"Nah. I'll stay." Daryl was still brooding in the corner of the porch. She knew there were a couple of reasons he was wanting to stay behind and the main one was so that the house wasn't left unattended.

Then the other reason was because he didn't fit in. Never had. It wasn't like he was in a self-imposed exile but he knew he was rough around the edges. Merle was probably even more rough but unfortunately he could care less about putting people off. She thought the elder Dixon might even thrive on it.

As Rick started down the steps Kat felt torn. She didn't know what she wanted to do. A part of her felt like Daryl and she knew that these new people in Alexandria weren't like them. Sure, they might look more civilized now that they are no longer covered in dirt and blood but she knew a rabid dog was caged inside of her. All it would take for that dog to break free was a threat or something she perceived as a threat. Not only toward herself but to anyone in her family.

It was probably safer to stay at the house.

"You comin?" Michonne was smiling up at her from the bottom of the steps. Kat had never seen the woman look so happy.

"I- uh…"

"Go on." Daryl nodded at her and she figured he wanted her to get a layout of the place. Why else would he send her into unknown territory? But Merle was already out there and no doubt already doing the scouting of the place.

Michonne cleared her throat and she knew that the woman was growing impatient and wanted to check their new home out. So she would ask him why he wanted her to go later. Besides she had the gun freshly secured to her chest again if anything happened.

With a shrug of her own she ran down the steps and followed after Michonne leaving Daryl to clean his crossbow.

* * *

"It's so…."

"-Weird?" Michonne finished for her.

"I was going to say domestic but yeah weird works. I mean look at these people." Kat gestured toward the natives of Alexandria. A woman sweeping dirt and dried leaves from her porch. A man trimming a hedge that was starting to look shabby with new growth. An elderly couple sitting on their porch drinking lemonade. A couple walking their dog and following behind it to pick up any business it left behind.

Weird. There was no other word for it.

Of course the arrival of her and her group had apparently started the gossip mill because more than once she caught people openly whispering to each other while watching her and Michonne walk by. Daryl made the right call by staying back.

Needing to get away from the curious eyes she and Michonne started to walk the wall. Looking for any sign of weakness or a flaw. The wall had flowers plated along it and she knew that it was because someone in this community probably saw the wall as an eyesore and decided it needed some curb appeal. They were pretty but they also blocked spots on the wall which was not a good idea. A rose bush could be hiding a loose panel in the wall and no one would know until uninvited people wanted to get inside.

They hadn't even made it once around the perimeter before they ran into Rick who had the same thought they had. Stopping in front of each other they took in the view.

"What do you think?" he asked them. "Of this place?"

"I don't know" Kat started "These people seem oblivious. Not that having normalcy is bad or anything. We tried at the prison but we also made sure people could defend themselves. I can almost guarantee you that most of these people have never even seen a walker let alone killed one."

Rick nodded in agreement.

"We can make this work guys. We need this remember. We were almost out there too long." The smile Michonne had been wearing was gone and a pleading look was now on her face.

Kat got where her friend was coming from but she wasn't willing to risk Judith's, Carl's or her own baby's life on a place she didn't know.

But for now she would put on a happy face and pretend everything was fine. All while watching every move these people made. No one was perfect and she had a feeling Alexandria had some skeletons lying in her closet.

"I'm going to start lunch. Isn't that something? We can have three meals a day. We didn't even have that at the prison." She tried her best to perfect the un-genuine smile because Michonne was right. They did need this place and they had been beyond the walls long enough.

"Want company?" they both asked.

"No. I think I can find my way back in this place."

She kept walking in the direction Rick had come from. She counted about twenty buildings in the whole town of Alexandria.

When she was almost to the gate that they had walked through yesterday the muffled sounds of yelling up ahead caught her attention. At first she was worried Merle had already gotten himself in trouble. Surprisingly, when she rounded the corner she came upon Glen, Tara, and Noah arguing with some guy she didn't know.

The argument was grabbing the attention of a few of the residences and she knew that things could go south for them pretty quick. Their group was small and even though Alexandria didn't seem like hardened soldiers they outnumbered them. On instinct she didn't stop running until she was standing next to Tara and Noah as Glen was facing off with the unknown man.

"You obey my orders out there!" It was obvious the man had illusions of grandeur and thought himself some kind of military hero. Kat could tell right away that he was nothing more than a wannabe. Military people held themselves different. Not quite arrogant but they just gave off the, "Don't mess with me", Vibe. Both Abraham and Merle had the stance she was talking about while this guy looked like he wasn't even an eagle scout.

"Then we're just as screwed as your last run crew." Glen replied and even though she didn't know the specifics she knew that something had happened beyond the walls.

"Say that again."

"No. Back off, Aiden." Tara yelled and the weight of the gun on Kat's chest was getting heavier by the second as more and more Alexandrians started to gather around. Her hand actually started toward the secret weapon she was carrying when she noticed that Aiden had a friend carrying two guns of his own.

Aiden kept advancing toward Glen in an apparent attempt to intimidate him. He was resorting to schoolyard bully tactics and she was glad to see Glen didn't take the bait.

Heavy and murky, she could feel the tension in the air.

"Come on, man. Just take a step back." Noah said trying to diffuse the situation. Even though the kid was still a teenager it was clear he had more sense and more of a level head than this Aiden guy.

"Aiden! What is going on?" Deanna yelled as she made her way to the front of this side show. Pushing people out of the way to get there.

"This guy's got a problem with the way we do things." Aiden turned to the woman. "Why did you let these people in? They don't belong here."

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there."

Kat saw what was going to happen before it played out. As soon as Glen started talking Aiden was curling his fist and turned his right foot a little outside. So she was already moving toward the duo when Aiden tried to swing on Glen. He only managed to try because Glen also saw what was coming and was ready.

With one step back Glen was able to turn and use Aiden's unused power against him. Combining Aiden's own weight and connecting his own fist with Aiden's face Glen was able to take him down with one punch.

With that impressive one hit Aiden fell to the ground holding his now bloodied nose.

Then chaos broke out.

Deanna was screaming and Kat turned to see that Aiden's buddy had his finger on the trigger of one of the guns he was holding as he ran to the aid of his friend. Without thinking she moved to stand in front of him hoping that it would stop any advances he made before the situation became out of hand.

He didn't stop. In fact, she wasn't sure he actually saw her when he flung his arm out and pushed her to the side. It happened so quick that she was barely able to brace herself before she hit the ground. More yelling and sounds of people fighting started with a renewed effort as she began to push herself off the asphalt. The sharp stinging in her palms told her that she at least broke some skin upon impact. Luckily it wasn't anything some Neosporin and a Band-Aid couldn't fix.

Michonne was at her side before she was able to turn completely over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Your stomach?" the words were whispered but she knew what Michonne was asking.

"Landed on my hands so nothing more than a little road burn. I'm fine"

She _was_ fine until she looked up and saw that the commotion around her hadn't settled down at all. Rick was standing in between Glen and Aiden trying to stop anything further from happening. Then she saw that Daryl, who had come out of nowhere as far as she could tell, had the guy that just pushed her down on the ground. His elbow pushing into the guys' throat and judging by the deep purple color of his face Daryl wasn't allowing him any room to catch his breath.

Merle was trying to pull his brother off the poor guy but she could see Daryl's face. His jaw was set and he wasn't going to let go until the man beneath him was out cold.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey now brother! Let's not do this right now." She could hear Merle's attempts to calm Daryl down but they weren't doing any good. It was a weird day when Merle was being the levelheaded one.

"Tell him." Was Daryl's gruff reply as he stared down at the man beneath him.

Michonne helped Kat stand up even though she was completely capable. She knew that with all of these strangers watching it would work to their benefit to play victim a little more than necessary.

"Daryl." She called out "I'm fine it was an accident. Daryl!"

He finally stood up without looking back at the man he just left on the ground and immediately went to her side. Both of his hands framed her face and forced her to look up.

"Ya okay?" he asked even though she just told him she was but the look on his face made her smile.

Her own hand came up and landed on top of his holding it to her cheek. Nodding her head, she tried her best to show him that there was nothing wrong. His free hand went to the back of her head and pulled her into him so that a quick kiss landed on top of her head. Then he was back to being the Daryl she knew best. Standing by her side alert and ready for anything.

"Boy you want to end up on your ass again?" Merle had his foot on the chest of Daryl's victim and refused to let him up. "You need to cool down. You're lucky I told him to let go."

"I want all of you to hear me, okay?" Deanna grabbed the attention of everyone. "Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways. As equals. Understood?"

The last was directly asked to Aiden and his friend whose face was finally returning to a normal shade.

"Understood." Both answered although one was almost unintelligible through all the coughing.

"All of you, turn in your weapons." Kat had to give it to the woman she had a commanding voice one that left no room for argument.

As Glen, Tara, and Noah left to check their guns back in Deanna started to walk toward her.

"May I speak with you?"

Daryl stopped pacing like a caged animal and instantly stepped in front of her. She could only assume he was trying to protect her from this woman but Kat knew she could handle herself against Deanna.

Putting her hand on his shoulder she slightly pushed him away so that she was able to see the woman's face again before she spoke. "That would be fine." She was not only answering Deanna's question but letting Daryl know that he could stand down.

Once they were out of earshot of the others Deanna turned toward Kat.

"You sure you are fine?"

She was already tired of answering that question. She had been shot, stabbed and had countless other injuries more serious than a couple of scraped palms but none of those times had she been asked so often if she was okay.

"Really it was nothing more than an accident. I'm alright." She said through a smile that would win her an Oscar if they were still around. She was still playing overly nice here until she knew Alexandria a little better.

"I apologize for what happened. My son, Aiden, can be a little bullheaded sometimes."

It was news to her that Aiden was her son but now that she thought about it they shared similar physical features. A strong jaw, sharp nose, and wavy dark brown hair.

"-I must ask." Deanna continued, "Are you expecting?"

The question took her a little by surprise.

"Yes I am. I thought Aaron would have told you that when he brought us in. Is it a problem?"

"No not at all" Deanna gave her hand a reassuring pat "I saw how the others were worried about you and I haven't missed the way your hand hasn't moved from your stomach. It's a move all mothers make when they are trying to protect or reassure their little one." It was true she hadn't even realized it but her hand was splayed on her belly. "As for Aaron, he tries to let me judge the characters of the people he brings through the gates and usually gives me very little information about the persons. All he said was that you people saved Eric and we are all grateful for that. We have a doctor here, he was once a surgeon why don't you go and visit him?"

Thinking about a doctor brought her mind back to Grady and even though she accepted the deaths of her friends it still brought a twinge of pain to think about them and how they died.

"I'm fine I only landed on my hands. There is no need to trouble him."

"Non-sense it's his job after all. I will walk you over there and besides I would feel a lot better if you had a checkup. It's not every day that we see the miracle of life anymore. It'll be good for all of us. Give us some hope."

Great. So now she was becoming Alexandria's beacon of hope? She didn't need or want that kind of pressure.

Daryl must have sensed her rising anxiety because he was by her side without her asking him.

"They have a doctor here and Deanna is going to introduce us to him." She used the word "us" so that there was no room for him to misunderstand and not go with her to meet this new person. Meeting new people was not her favorite thing. Up until recently whenever they had met someone new it resulted in someone dying. So she was a little apprehensive at the thought.

It was a quick walk made even quicker since she was lost in thought but Deanna led them up the stairs of a brick house. It was smaller than the others and she guessed that it was probably more of a condo than a house. Either way it was still beautiful and way out of their price range.

"This is where I'll leave you two. I have some things to take care of."

Daryl didn't bother with a goodbye and Kat just smiled and nodded as Deanna walked away.

As soon as the woman was out of sight Kat started back down the steps leaving the pristine white door behind her.

"What're you doin?" Daryl asked as he followed after her.

"Going to Fix some food for everyone."

"Aren't ya goin to see the doctor."

"There is no need. For the last time I am fine."

She was forced to stop when Daryl stood in front of her.

"What's goin on?"

"Nothing." She said with a roll of her eyes and quickly realized how much of a teenager she looked like. "I just don't feel like being poked and prodded or asked any questions right now. I just saw a doctor at Grady."

"Lots happened since then. You've been sick since then. Still think you should talk to the guy. Chances are this doctor's deliverin our baby."

He had a point. Not having someone qualified in delivering children had been a big concern for her. Alexandria was turning out to be one hell of a problem solver. She also couldn't say no to Daryl especially since he looked so concerned. She knew he wouldn't push it if she really didn't want to but what he was saying made sense and it couldn't hurt to have a checkup.

"Fine." She relented "But you are staying with me the whole time."

He was her security blanket and with him near her she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen. Plus, this was something that normal people did when they found out they were pregnant. They went to doctor visits together. This was a rare chance to be normal and she was going to jump on it.

With her arm looped through his, which was her doing and he reluctantly went along with it, they made their way back.

With a deep breath she wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk on in. For the sake of good impressions, she lifted her hand up and gave two quick knocks. There was a doorbell but it was taking her a while to remember electricity worked here. She had cooked breakfast that morning without bothering to turn a light on because she had forgotten it was a possibility.

"Welp… looks like no one is in." She said after waiting a few seconds.

"Probably didn't hear that weak excuse of a knock." Daryl raised his own fist and she jumped when three large thuds sounded. It was a good thing the door was sturdy or he might have splintered the wood. With a glare she let him know that he needed to act like he had sense and not like a caveman.

The door started to open and she plastered on the smile she decided was perfect for their new setting of Alexandria.

"May I help you?" The man on the other side of the door asked as he looked Daryl up and down.

Kat spoke up because she didn't trust what Daryl might say, "Hi. We are new in town so Deanna wanted us to come over here for a checkup."

A friendly smile turned her way as he acknowledged her presence.

"I'm Pete the resident doctor of Alexandria. Please come in." He said as he took a step back to allow them enough room to walk through the door.

She was greeted with a room that was meant to be a foyer but they did an excellent job of making it look like a doctor's office. The walls were painted neutral colors and the stereotypical nondescript art work was hanging on the walls. The first room on the right was where Pete motioned for them to go.

Inside the room was a large ornate desk and walls of books. She was able to glimpse several of the titles as she walked in and they all seemed to be medical books.

"Please have a seat." He hurried around behind his desk and she watched as he corked an open bottle of scotch and quickly set it in the bottom drawer of his desk. They seemed to have caught the good doctor during happy hour…before noon.

Pretending like she hadn't just seen what he did she sat down in the leather seat. It was one of those seats that was made to make you feel small. Something a CEO of a company would want in his office. It engulfed her and she was left having to look up at Pete. Daryl didn't bother to sit down.

She took pride in being able to measure someone up pretty quick and as she looked over Pete she wasn't sure she liked what she saw. His eyes were a little glazed and bloodshot which made her believe he had more than just a sip of his scotch. His smile was more forced than hers was and his knuckles were bruised in such a familiar way that she knew he had been hitting something. Alexandria didn't seem like a place that would risk their doctor by letting him go outside the walls so she wasn't sure where the bruises could have come from.

Warning bells were going off and in this new world she had learned to trust her gut because it had saved her life on more than one occasion. Right now her gut was saying not to trust this guy. No matter how friendly he seemed.

"So you said you were here for a checkup? We can get that taken care of now if you'd like. I saw you guys had a baby with you I was going to stop by and offer to look her over after you guys had a chance to get settled in."

It wasn't like Daryl was going to speak for her but she wanted to control this conversation so she quickly answered. "We just wanted to meet the famous doctor of Alexandria I have to get back and make everyone lunch but thought we would stop by and introduce ourselves. Find out where your office was. You know, get to know the neighborhood. Are you the only doctor in Alexandria?" She hoped that the question came off as just conversation and not like she was fishing for something more.

"For the most part yes. Denise went to med school but wasn't able to handle it. Most people aren't to tell you the truth. It's a tough field and requires a lot of balls. You can't be afraid to make the tough calls."

She chose to ignore his slightly veiled sexist comment and nodded, "I can't even imagine." The truth was she knew all about making tough calls and there was no doubt Pete probably had to make some during his career but those calls probably didn't have the lives of people he loved hanging in the balance. "Like I said sorry to bother you but we should get going. We will have to stop back by sometime soon for that checkup." She was already standing up and shaking Pete's hand before she finished speaking.

Luckily Daryl didn't argue with her and just followed her out of the place. It wasn't until they made it back to the house they were calling home that either of them spoke.

"I forgot I had the gun still on me." She offered as an excuse for why she bailed on the checkup. Her hands were on auto as she cut up some carrots. A basketful of fresh veggies had been a part of their welcome package and she wanted to use them before they went bad.

Daryl was sitting at the counter behind her snapping freshly washed green beans so she could cook them next. He managed to make one of his famous nondescript sounds behind her and his lack of conversation made her stop chopping and turn around.

"What? What is your problem?" she snapped at him with the knife still in her hand.

"Nothin." He raised both of his hands in a surrendering manner. It didn't take her long to realize she was probably over reacting but she didn't want him to know the real reason she left Pete's office. What was she going to say? "I had a feeling?" that sounded suspicious and crazy even to her. Was she just looking for reasons not to let the guy give her a quick check up? He was a doctor after all.

Daryl was better at judging someone anyways and he hadn't made any comments about the guy so it was probably nothing more than her being paranoid.

"Sorry." She offered as an apology and went back to the task at hand.

She heard the sound of his chair being pushed back and thought he was leaving the room. She didn't blame him she had just snapped at the poor man for no reason at all. So she was surprised when his hands started to rub her shoulders.

Nothing was said for a while as she finished up and was gifted with the best massage she had had in a while. Slowly all of the tension she had been feeling started to leave her body under Daryl's hands. The man was a miracle worker.

"What's goin on?" he asked.

Damn him. The massage was a trap. He knew what he was doing and knew the best way to get her to open up.

Turning around, she rested her head on his chest. His touch had a calming effect on her and even though the scent of tobacco was faint his vest still held onto the smell reminding her of all the nights and morning they had shared together. With a deep inhale she tried to wrap the scents unique to Daryl around her like a jacket before she spoke.

"I -I don't know if I can. At Grady I hadn't known I was being examined I was out cold but I don't think I can willingly let someone touch me. I know I sound crazy, he is a doctor but I get this sick feeling just thinking about it. I'm sorry. I'll try again." The words were rushed but she hated showing any type of weakness especially to Daryl.

 **Daryl's POV**

"Hey." He pulled her back so that he was looking at her face. He could see the tears that he had heard in her voice now and they broke his heart. "You never say that again. Not to me."

Her eyebrows scrunched together and he elaborated what he meant.

"You Have no reason to be sorry." It wasn't her fault and he was not going to have her blaming anything on herself. Especially not this. He should have known that it wasn't going to be easy for her but he had been solely focused on the physical health of her and the baby that he hadn't thought about the other aspect.

He had thought she was being weird in the office earlier. Her hands were shaking and her foot wouldn't stop tapping. Then there was the fact that she couldn't get out of there quick enough.

He had thought she was just being stubborn but he should have known better than think Kat would do anything to put the baby at risk. Tomorrow he was going to find that woman doctor and ask her to look Kat over. It would probably be easier for her with another female and not some stranger of a man.

The timer on the stove went off and Kat gave his chest a pat as she wiped at her face. She handed him a floral print oven mitt.

"Can you get that? I don't want the potatoes to burn."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

 **Kat's POV**

She was at least glad the rest of the day was uneventful.

Deanna had given out more jobs to their people and for the most part the woman was dead on in her assignments. She somehow knew what everyone's skills were and used that to their benefit.

They had plans of expanding Alexandria and construction of more houses and a greenhouse were already in progress. Abraham and Merle were the newest assigned to the construction crew.

Maggie was made Deanna's assistant. Apparently Deanna saw the same potential in Maggie that Kat did. She knew that Maggie had the brains and strength to be a great leader and hopefully Deanna could push her in that direction.

Even after the incident earlier that day Tara, Noah, Eugene, Rosita and Glen were still on the run crew. She wasn't sure about Eugene being on the crew but there didn't seem like a lot of jobs that the guy would excel at. Not unless Deanna wanted to open a position with the job title, 'A guy who knows a lot of weird facts'.

After Deanna had converted a maintenance shed into his new church Gabriel decided to abandon them and stay there. Which wasn't a shock to anyone. He didn't seem to like most of their group anyway and she was glad to be rid of him and his judgmental eyes.

The only thing surprising was that Rick and Michonne were apparently the new law in town. She thought it seemed a little too trusting on Deanna's part but then again it wasn't like Rick and Michonne were going on patrol carrying guns. No. They were basically nothing more than mall security guards.

Then there was her and Daryl. She had been asked to "Take it easy" and to "Just watch over Judith" which was fine but she couldn't stop feeling like she wasn't really contributing. She didn't want to get complacent like the people of Alexandria and she definitely didn't want to get rusty.

Poor Deanna had no clue how to assign Daryl a job. Kat would have suggested putting him on the run crew but he wouldn't have gotten along with Aiden; or really anyone who tried to give him orders. Daryl was loyal and would follow you anywhere but you had to earn his respect before he even considered listening to you. So he was still in job limbo.

Sitting on the porch swing she watched as he fiddled around with his crossbow. It seemed that any free time he had he used it by making sure his weapon was in prime condition. She knew he was feeling trapped. Even at the prison he had spent most of his time outside of the fence and if it wasn't for her he would have spent most of his nights as well.

She didn't blame him though. It was clear before they even started their relationship that he preferred to be alone. So her heart started to break when he set his crossbow down and pulled out his knife, sliding it over a sharpening stone in an attempt to ease his restlessness. At the rate he was going there would be nothing left of the knife or stone.

"Why don't you and Merle go for a walk." She offered as a suggestion.

He grunted and she took that to mean no since he wasn't standing up to follow her advice.

"I mean you can go outside the walls. We aren't prisoners here." At least she didn't think so anyway.

That finally made him stop and look up at her. The nice thing about them was that they didn't have to talk to have a conversation. In his quick look and the way he squinted his left eye a little more than the right she knew he didn't want to leave her here alone.

A raise of her own eyebrow was how she let him know that she wasn't alone and everything would be fine. It was just a walk.

He nodded and stood up walking toward her. A quick kiss on top of her head and then he was yelling into the house.

"Merle. Get your shit."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. She was thankful that he was still the same Daryl she remembered meeting all those years ago. Where she had changed and been forced to evolve into what she was now he managed to stay the same. Hopefully nothing ever changed that.

"Don't worry Kaitlyn I'll have him back before long." Merle came out and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek before walking down the steps trying to catch up with Daryl. Merle has changed a lot since they found him at Woodbury, he was still a little surly but you could also tell that he viewed their ragtag group as part of his family now. It was no longer just him and Daryl that he had to worry about.

The smile stayed on her face as she watched them. When they disappeared from her sight it started to falter a little as she realized she had just asked Daryl to leave. It had been for his own sanity but now he was in danger. Outside the walls was where danger was. She should run after them and make them stop. What if something happened?

Gripping the arm of the porch swing she was sitting on, she forced herself to stay seated and her breathing to calm down. She was being ridiculous. Daryl and Merle were a team that could get out of anything. Even if Merle acted reckless sometimes, he would never do anything to hurt Daryl or himself. It was just a walk. Maybe they would do a little hunting. It was something they had done their entire lives so it was no big deal.

She had no clue what had just come over her but slowly her breaths weren't as fast and her hands only slightly trembled as her panic started to retreat. Luckily she managed to gain something that resembled control before Rick stepped out of the front door and onto the porch.

He was wearing a uniform. Though similar it was still much different from the one she remembered him in all that time ago. She had no clue where Deanna had managed to find the ensemble of browns but he did look like an authority figure. Kat looked him up and down and smiled at him. Freshly shaved and sporting a new haircut he looked like a completely different man from the one who had walked through the gates of Alexandria yesterday.

"Does this mean we're staying?" She asked him.

"I think we can start sleeping in our own homes tomorrow." She had mixed feelings about that. Overjoyed that Rick saw this place as safe enough for them to stay but a part of her didn't want to let her guard down. He must have seen the uncertainty on her face because he asked, "Don't you want that?"

"No that's not it." She shook her head "It's just if we get too comfortable here, let our guard down, this place will make us weak."

"You know Carl said that same thing to me."

"He's a smart kid."

"Yeah he is." His boots thudded on the wooden porch as he went to the railing and looked out over the peaceful scene of Alexandria "That won't happen though. We won't get weak. Honestly I don't think that's in us anymore. We'll make it work. If they can't make it-" he nodded toward the view before he turned around to face her again "Then we will just take this place."

The cold look on his face Immediately reminded her of the Governor. They had thought he was the worse of the worse when it came to villains but it seemed that they weren't that far from being him at all. She was sure the Governor felt justified in his actions as well. It wasn't that Rick was wrong because she knew he was right. These people had been lucky and were living a fantasy but she hoped that he went about it the right way.

"Can you do something for me?"

She looked up at his question, "Of course. What do you need?"

"I need you to go to the pantry tomorrow. Merle says it doubles as their armory, I just need you to scout it out. See what it would take to get inside."

What was he asking her? Was he planning on breaking in to steal guns? There was no denying the people who had the guns made the rules but maybe he was just being prepared. Overly cautious perhaps.

"Yeah sure. No problem." She needed to go there anyway. The welcome basket they received when coming into Alexandria was quickly drying up. Now that they knew this place had food she thought about keeping the same rations but cutting down to two meals a day. That way she could start saving the nonperishables in case they needed them later. Start their own personal reserve just in case.

Unlike the people of Alexandria, they knew what it was like to be starving. Having that clawing hunger rip away at your stomach to the point you will eat anything. These people didn't know how to rely on the land, they relied on supermarkets and on scavenging. There were only so many stores and since no one was left to restock them it was only a matter of time before those things stopped producing for them.

 **Daryl's** **POV**

Time managed to slip away and it was well after nightfall by the time they made it back to the gates of Alexandria. He was surprised to see Sasha manning the gate and keeping guard in the tower when he and Merle walked up. It seemed a little soon for Deanna to trust a group of people who have only been there for a day so openly but he wasn't going to volunteer his opinion. Merle decided to stay behind and keep Sasha company on the wall so he made his way back to Kat.

He didn't voice it enough but he loved that woman. He wouldn't have gone out with Merle tonight if it wasn't for her suggesting it but he was glad she did. His nerves were more steady and he didn't have the urge to bolt going through his mind.

One day inside the walls surrounded by people who were pretending they were safe and sound and he could barely take it. He needed a dose of the real world.

Inside the house everyone was spread throughout the main floor. It was damn near impossible to walk without stepping on someone. Looking around he noticed the spot next to a bookcase was empty. That was where he had expected to find Kat since they slept there the night before.

"You seen her?" he asked Michonne who was reading a book on the couch. He didn't bother to clarify who he was looking for she would know.

"Upstairs I think. Her shoulder was hurting and I suggested she sleep in a bed."

He nodded his thanks and went up the stairs. It didn't take him long to find her the first room on the left was wide open and he could see her sleeping form on the bed. She had a comforter brought up to her chin and seeing her in the large bed reminded him how tiny she was. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her and he knew she had just recently gotten out of the shower. Walking closer he watched her face which was being illuminated by the moon shining through the window.

She looked so relaxed lying there. She looked at peace. It wasn't something he saw on her face much anymore. She flinched whenever someone made a sudden movement or if someone caught her off guard and there was constantly something hiding deep in her eyes. He wasn't sure what that something was yet but she hadn't been the same since the prison fell. He didn't blame her but gone was the lighthearted Kat. The Kat who made jokes when the situation didn't call for it.

He silently took his boots off and crawled into bed behind her, being careful not to wake her. When he put his arm around her she instinctively nestled closer to him. Her back flush with his front. He could smell the apple shampoo she had used and took a few extra deep breaths to brand the smell into his lungs. The sound of her breathing was what he focused on as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME!" he woke up to Kat screaming and thrashing around. Jumping out of the bed he looked around the room for any sign of a threat. It was still dark outside but he was able to see that it was just him and her in the room.

She was still fighting the invisible danger when he looked down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing coming in rapid bursts. There he was standing and at a loss of what to do. She was clawing at her neck and he saw the red marks her nails left on her soft skin. That was when he knew he had to stop her from hurting herself.

Grabbing her hands in his, he held them close to her body. He was vaguely aware that there were others in the doorway watching but he would worry about them later. Her face was no longer peaceful and relaxing but a mask of fear. Wrinkles on her forehead as her brows drew together and sweat beading on her forehead and down her neck.

"Kat. Your safe." He said on repeat until her eyes opened and recognition set in. Her hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"Dar-Daryl?" Once he knew she was awake and no longer a threat to herself he let go of her hands but as soon as he did they flew up and wrapped around his neck. The unfamiliar sound of her crying was muffled by his shoulder.

He didn't have to ask what her nightmare was about. It was obvious but it still tore him up inside. It was bad enough she had to live through it once but now she was reliving it through her dreams.

Holding her head to him he ran his hands down her back as he whispered, "It's okay." That was all he could offer. The words weren't enough he knew that but it was all he had to give.

 **Kat's POV**

There were no unwanted hands touching her when she woke up. Only Daryl's calming caresses on her back and they were very much wanted.

She was no longer in that abandoned house full of strange men. She was in a house surrounded by people she loved.

Her lungs were no longer breathing in the disgusting smell of stale beer and sweat. In its place was the familiar scent of pine, leather, and smoke.

Squeezing her eyes shut she concentrates on Daryl's smell and his touch. They remind her where she is. He was what she needed in order to regain her footing on an unsteady ground.

 _"It was just a nightmare. They are dead and they can't hurt me anymore."_ Keeps repeating in her mind until she finally starts to believe what she is telling herself.

Daryl lays her back on the bed making sure that her blanket is covering everything but her face. A small smile starts when she realizes how careful he is being with her. He knows she prefers sleeping covered with a blanket it's a habit that has carried over from the old world. Once he has her settled into bed he lays down beside her. She huddles into his side, draping her arm over his stomach watching as his breathing makes it rise slightly with each intake.

Neither of them talk. She wouldn't know what to say anyway. Ignoring the problems were easier than trying to fix them. As much as she wanted to forget everything that happened and view Alexandria as a fresh start, it seemed her horrid past didn't want to vanish as easily as she wished it would.

So for now she would focus on the present. Letting Daryl's fingers which were slowly caressing her arms soothe her to a hopefully restful sleep.

* * *

The sun was filling her room and her bed was empty when she woke up. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Daryl wasn't next to her but she could hear voices coming from downstairs.

Pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head she started making her way to the jovial sounds of her family. She could hear them from the hallway and learned that today was the first day of their new jobs. Forcing a smile on her face she went into the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of coffee.

Luckily no one noticed her right away and she was able to sneak a mug before having to face anyone. Looking out of the window that was over the kitchen sink she watched the small town that was now their home. There were worse places to call home.

Of course Merle was the first to come up to her. She could feel him standing beside her watching her.

"Morning Merle." She decided to speak first.

"Kaitlyn. How are you feeling?"

Unlike Daryl, Merle wasn't gifted with the gift of knowing when to keep his mouth shut. But she knew it wasn't his fault he was just worried about her.

"I'm great. I hear you start your new job today?"

He did seem to catch on that she didn't want to talk about last night and continued on the change of subject she started.

"Yep. Guess the woman was impressed with what I did to my hand and put me on Construction. Said something about me bein resourceful. I should probably head on over there. You know where my brother got off to?"

"Nope" it wasn't surprising that no one knew where Daryl was but he wouldn't go far. "Judith and I will stop by around lunch and bring you and Abraham something to eat. I'll try to get Daryl to tag along if you needed to talk to him."

Everyone started to slowly exit the kitchen, leaving a few stragglers behind.

"Looks like it's just you and me baby girl." She walked over and picked up Judith from her highchair and was greeted with a sloppy applesauce kiss from the little one. "Thanks for that. First things first you need a bath."

Kat sat beside the tub and watched as Judith splashed and tried to grab the water she was sitting in.

"Asskicker is havin fun."

Daryl's sudden voice made her jump and Judith squeal with delight. He didn't show it in front of the others but she's caught him several times playing and speaking baby talk with Judith.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Had something to take care of." Was all he offered but she knew not to press. It wasn't like she knew for a fact that he had nothing to do here. What was he doing his taxes?

"Well are up for spending the day with your two favorite girls?" she asked him as he sat down beside her.

"Why? What's Michonne and Maggie doing?"

"Shut up Dixon. Judith and I have a full day planned and you are more than welcome to join us."

"Alright."

* * *

She was glad Daryl decided to spend the day with them. After a rigorous game of peek-a-boo Judith was sleeping on Daryl's chest and he was passed out along with her. It gave her some time to run to the pantry and do what Rick had asked yesterday.

After leaving a note of the coffee table in case Daryl woke up she started toward the building Deanna had shown her. It was just like the doctor's place, a condo that they had converted to fit their needs. The door was open and she could hear several women talking inside as she walked up the steps. Before stepping inside, she plastered on her Alexandria smile and took a deep breath.

The foyer was where everyone was gathered. Three women standing in the middle of the small space talking. As soon as she was noticed all talking stopped, just like she knew it would. She suddenly felt very out of place. Like she had stumbled upon the cool kid table at lunch and she belonged in the band room.

"Hi" she smiled "I'm new here. My name's Kat."

Silence. It was getting awkward and she was about to turn right around and head back home when a younger blonde woman stepped out of the group holding out her hand.

"Jessie."

"So you're the one who cut Rick's hair?" Rick had told her about meeting some of the locals and how a woman named Jessie managed to cut his hair and shave that monstrosity of a beard.

"That's me."

"I'm glad you did. Hopefully he didn't put up too much of a fight. The last time Michonne had to hold him down while Maggie took a straight edge to that beard."

"Wasn't too much trouble." She laughed "What can we do for you today?"

"Well I was told to come here for supplies. I'm more or less in charge of cooking for our group." Which she didn't mind being the designated house mom between the two houses they would be sharing but it was going to be tough getting into housewife mode again. After everything she has been through it was the thought of cleaning toilets that was making her shudder.

"I can help you with that." An older woman with dark hair and glasses stepped forward. "Do you have a list of items you want?"

"No not really."

"That's fine I guess you really don't know what we have anyway. Let me show you around. I'm Olivia by the way."

Kat followed Olivia down the hallway to the kitchen. It was lined with shelves and each shelf was full of canned and boxed foods. They seemed to be doing pretty well for themselves. Olivia was still talking but she was scanning the room trying to find the armory Rick was talking about. There was a small room with an open door at the end of the room but she would have to get closer to see if it held what she was looking for.

Pretending to be in awe of the pantry she started to walk forward, running her fingers over the shelves for more of a dramatic effect.

"Why don't you look around and grab what you need. I've got to finish making the to-do list for tonight with the others so just come out when you're done." Olivia said as she started walking out of the door. These people were way too trusting.

Bingo. The room she'd suspected was the armory was. The door was wide opened, unlocked and she was left alone to take whatever she wanted. It seemed too easy. Looking back to make sure she was alone she went into the room and unlocked the one window just in case Rick had a plan. It would be no problem getting into the place but this way it would be undetected.

It was actually a little unsettling how easy it would be to get into a room filled with weapons.

As soon as she lifted the sole latch on the window she went back into the pantry and grabbed a few things. The sounds of the women talking from the hallway were no longer hushed. At least she knew they weren't talking about her.

Walking back toward the front door she noticed that several of the women avoided making eye contact with her. The smile still in place she just brushed it off and went to talk to Olivia.

"You said there was something going on tonight, anything I can help with?" she asked in an effort to be accepted by them. Being an outsider here wasn't going to work to their advantage in the long run so she figured to try and assimilate now.

"Deanna didn't tell you? She is throwing a welcome party for you guys."

"Well that's nice. It'll be good to finally meet everyone you guys have been so welcoming and we really appreciate it. What can I do to help?"

"Just show up and bring that adorable little girl you were carrying around earlier. It's been so long since we have seen a baby."

"Of course we will be there. Thanks for this and see you ladies tonight." Kat held up the basket she was carrying and put on her best southern drawl as she said her goodbyes.

Rick was walking by as she was walking out and he waited at the steps for her.

"Did you know there was a party tonight?" she asked him

"Just found out about it myself. Everyone is supposed to be there." Rick sounded annoyed at the idea of them throwing a party. He was still in survivor mode and he viewed it as completely unnecessary and a waste of resources. She had to agree with him.

They walked side by side until they were in front of the house. Daryl and Judith had woken up from their nap and were sitting on the porch swing waiting for her.

Before she walked up to meet them she turned to Rick.

"Back left room. Had just one window and I unlatched it but if you think we need it now I have one on me." He looked shocked by her admission. "What? Did you think I would walk in here without something?"

"No. That's smart but you keep it for now I don't think we need it just yet. You have a big enough task trying to convince Daryl to go to this party."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. There was no way Daryl was going to put on a happy face and willingly go to a party full of strangers. She didn't even want to go but thought it was a way to get a feel of everyone. Maybe if she told him it was a recon mission he would be more tempted to go. Probably not.

* * *

Well she was right. Daryl declined the offer of escorting her to the party but he did it in the most loving way possible -with a shake of his head and a grunt. It was okay though, she needed to work on being around strangers and if Daryl was around she would have clung to him. Then no one would approach them because nothing about Daryl exactly said "Warm and Friendly"

Besides she had Merle, Rick, Michonne, and the others looking out for one another so she wasn't completely surrounded by strangers. Of course within five minutes of walking through the door Merle and Abraham were immediately drawn to the alcohol. Leaving her stuck in an endless conversation with a man named Tobias. The whole time he was talking about hedge funds and how pointless they turned out to be and she tried to feign interest; but all she really wanted to do was leave.

Everyone was nice enough but all the genuine smiling faces reminded her that she was having to force her own. The chatter filing the house and the sounds of glasses clinking together and scraping of forks against plates were giving her a headache. Tobias found someone else to bore and she started to turn in circles trying to find someone she knew but each face was that of a stranger. The smile she never took off outside of the house was gone.

Her breathing was picking up and she was stumbling through the house, briefly acknowledging that she bumped a table bringing unwanted attention to her. This was the second time in as many days that this was happening to her, she was beginning to think she was going crazy. She just needed to get outside. Get away from all the noise and people so that she could calm down.

On her way to the exit several people asked if she was alright but she ignored them and kept walking. It felt like she was walking in a tunnel that was never ending. She could see the door but with each step it seemed to get further away. The cacophony of the house was replaced with a humming noise and her own heartbeat.

The front door opened and someone looking like Daryl's doppelganger walked in. He was headed straight for her and before she could protest she was being picked up and carried out of the house. In his arms she knew it wasn't his look alike but the real deal.

Once the cool air hit her sweat coated skin she started to breathe a little easier. He somehow managed to make it to their home in record time. Using his foot to shut the door behind them he didn't miss a beat and was carrying her up the stairs. Then he laid her on the bed she had slept in last night and crawled in next to her.

She knew she had just had a panic attack. Cora had several when she was younger. The shortness of breath, sweating, shaking, and overall feeling of the world crushing you. There was no other explanation. What she didn't understand was why now? Why was she having panic attacks when they were the safest they've been since the outbreak started.

The whole time Daryl hadn't said a word and she could only imagine what it looked like when he busted the door to the party open and whisked her off her feet. There was no doubt they left an impression.

"You smell like spaghetti." She said as she ran her fingers over the buttons on his shirt.

"Had dinner with Aaron and Eric."

That made her raise an eyebrow. Was Daryl making friends?

"Oh yeah. What did you guys talk about?" she felt him tense up before he answered.

"Nothin."

"Okay. So what made you show up at the party?"

"I was watching from outside."

She should have known that Daryl wasn't going to leave her completely and it made her love him even more. He was watching to make sure she was safe and she was glad he did because she was on the verge of a breakdown before he came to her aide.

"Creep." Was all that she said to him though. He knew that she was thankful so there was no need for the unnecessary words.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips giving a quick kiss to her knuckles.

"Wanna tell me what happened back there?"

"Don't know really. I was just surrounded by strangers and started to panic. It's stupid I know."

There was a quiet silence before Daryl spoke again, "I want you to talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Her names Denise she's a therapist. She's willin to help."

"You want me to talk to a shrink? Wait. You told her about me?" For some reason the thought of him telling anyone about what happened made her mad. She hadn't told anyone what happened, including Daryl, so he had no right to go around saying whatever he thought took place. To a stranger no less.

"I didn't say anything other than you just might need someone to talk to."

"You had no right going behind my back Daryl Dixon. I'll deal with it on my own I don't need a stranger knowing anything about me." She went to get off the bed but his hands grabbed her waist, refusing to let her go.

"You won't talk to me and I'm not askin ya to but you have to talk to someone. I want to help you but I don't know how." He was wearing the same look he had when she had found the books for sexual abuse victims. Desperation and just utterly lost. She hated that she put that look on his face, it didn't belong there. She hated even more that she was so defensive about everything. There was a reason she didn't want to talk about what happened and it was mainly because she wanted to erase it.

He knew he won when she laid back down beside him she could tell because he instantly relaxed.

"Fine but you have to tell me why you were at Aarons place."

"He wanted me to take Eric's place in scouting."

That was not what she had expected to hear.

"And?" she asked even though she was afraid what his answer might be.

"No."

That was good. It was selfish on her part but she didn't like the idea of Daryl scouting for more survivors leaving her alone.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

 **Kat's POV**

"Well June Bug, what do you want to do today? How about clean the house? Or we can write out a menu for the rest of the week?" Judith answered her questions with a playful slap to her face. "Yeah I know kiddo. Pretty boring stuff? What do you say we go take a walk huh?"

Kat made sure Judith agreed to her last suggestion with a quick tickle to the little ones tummy which brought a round of giggling from the both of them.

"Glad that's settled then. Let's get going."

Jess was kind enough to drop off a stroller the night before so Judith was able to relax and ride in style. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to see within the walls of Alexandria and Kat was starting to feel the monotony of the last few days blurring together. She loved spending time with Judith but what the hell else was she supposed to do with her day? She cleaned both of the houses they were staying in but surprisingly for the most part everyone was keeping them tidy. She made sure to have breakfast and dinner for everyone but those things only took up a few hours and the others were working 10-11 hour days. Even Daryl had been given a useful job, he was now in charge of a small outpost boarding the walls. He spent all day on lookout for anything suspicious and had managed to bring home some meat for the colony a couple of times.

Everyone had fallen into useful roles and she felt like she wasn't contributing at all.

"Hi Mrs. Niedermeyer, how are you today?" The older woman made it a point to block her path so that she could say hello to Judith. Kat secretly hated the woman. All she talked about was how much she wanted a damn pasta maker.

"Well you know same as always. Just got done talking to Spencer about what to look for on his run today." Kat only needed one guess to figure out what she was talking about. The woman only had one thought bouncing around in her head and it was pasta. "He promised to keep an eye out and I have a good feeling about today. Oh Sandy dear! Wait up."

Mrs. Neidermeyer ran off so quickly that Kat only saw a blur of pink from her sweater. She could only assume it was to tell the woman all about the wonders of making your own pasta. Poor Sandy didn't stand a chance.

After making sure Judith was still bundled up in her blankets they walked the wall twice before both of them were bored. Judith was a little more vocal about her boredom and had no problem letting Kat know that she wanted out.

The center of their town had a nice patch of grass and it was perfect for Judith to play on. They both laid on their backs and watched the sky. There weren't a lot of clouds but a few made an appearance.

"What are you two up to?" Michonne asked while hovering over Kat's face.

"If you must know constable, we are dying of boredom. Isn't that right Judith?" but the little traitor was too busy chewing on her feet to look as bored as Kat felt. "Seriously Michonne we're wild animals that can't be caged."

"Wow" Michonne started laughing as she laid down on the other side of Judith "Dramatic much?"

She was being over dramatic but there was also some truth to her words. It was only a matter of time before she lashed out at someone if she had to keep pretending. These people were borderline Stepford wives.

"Okay you've been warned so don't blame me when Judith finally snaps and lets that old bat know where she can shove that coveted pasta maker."

After her friend stopped laughing, because everyone knew how annoying/maddening Niedermeyer was, she picked Judith up and raised her in the air. Giving a few zerberts to each rosy cheek.

"How about I take care of Judith the rest of the day and you can hang out with Daryl? Get away for a bit."

"Really?" she sounded way too eager at the thought of walking outside the walls "I mean are you allowed to leave your post?"

"I'll let Rick know but it's not like I do anything but walk around looking badass."

"Thanks Michonne I owe you one" she was already up and jogging to back to the house before Michonne had a chance to reply.

"Breaking free?" Sasha asked as she pulled the gate back for her to walk through. She had been spending a lot of time at the gate and in the old church tower. So much so that no one really saw her anymore.

"Yeah I have to get out of here for a bit. Need a change of scenery."

Sasha gave a quick nod of understanding, "He's on the west side."

"Thanks."

It's amazing how with one step outside the gate the air instantly changed. It was easier to breath on this side and felt less stuffy. She brought more of the new air into her lungs and smiled. This was a much needed break. If she feeling this way already she couldn't even imagine what it was like for Daryl inside those walls.

The sound of the gate shutting directly behind her made her jump. A quick check of her leg and she felt the knife on her thigh and had the weight of a newly checked out gun in her hand. There was also the gun she kept hidden on her still safely tucked away thanks to a few layers of duct tape and one of Daryl's baggy shirts.

The shirts did more than just hide her gun; they also hid her growing belly quite well. Morning sickness hasn't been an issue in a while and, fingers crossed, it seemed the rest of the pregnancy might be a smooth one. Most of the Alexandrians didn't know about the coming baby and Kat preferred it that way. It was bad enough that Glen and Merle were always trying to prop her feet up back at the houses.

The attention was nice because it showed that they cared but the pregnancy didn't seem real to her yet. With Cora as soon as she took the pregnancy test and those two lines appeared it all seemed so real. She was a mother in that instant. This time around something was different, she didn't know what it was but even with the stretch marks and difficulty buttoning her pants she didn't have that motherly vibe that she did the first time. There was some sort of disconnect this time.

They say a mother becomes a mom when she finds out she's pregnant and a father becomes one when he first holds his child but that didn't seem to ring true. Daryl was already a great father. He fell asleep every night with his fingers sprawled on her stomach and would trace little designs on her stretched belly like he was sending his child secret messages that only they shared.

She just didn't want to let him down.

 **Daryl's POV**

"Everything alright?" he knew it was Kat before he saw her. She attempted a birdcall he tried to teach her but there was absolutely nothing in nature that sounded like what she did.

"Oh Yeah everything's great. Michonne gave me the day off and I thought I would come visit. See where it is you spend all day."

His little hut barely had enough room for both of them but he didn't mind sharing the close quarters with her. It Was basically nothing more than a tree house but it served its purpose. Merle and him had built it in a couple of hours and planned on using it as a hunting blind but Rick suggested it be a lookout point. Sasha or whoever was on gate duty covered the east end and this was for the west. They still needed two more but their group was already spread thin and the Alexandrians didn't seem too worried about any threats trying to take what they had.

"Not much goin on out here." He didn't think Kat heard him because she was too busy smiling and swinging her feet over the edge of the floor. It was the first time she had been outside since they arrived in Alexandria and it seemed to be overdue.

Neither of them spoke for a long time and he was reminded of their time back at the prison when they would sneak off and go to the blind then. That one was a little better quality and gave more privacy but just being away from everyone made this a hundred times better. You couldn't take a step inside Alexandria without someone being there. At least the prison had rooms where you could escape to if you didn't want to be found but good luck finding anything like that now.

The smell of apple shampoo filled his nose when she laid her head on his shoulder. He probably smelled but she never complained. Although every couple of days she would make him join her in the shower so that was probably her way of hosing him down.

"You think on what we talked about?" He felt her body instantly stiffen as soon as he asked the question. He hated it and would never her force her to do anything she didn't want to do but she needed to change something. She's been business as usual since he had to carry her away from that party but it was still in there. He hadn't missed the way she had been avoiding groups of people, especially the Alexandrians. Back at the prison she was basically the welcome wagon and went out of her way to make sure everyone was comfortable when they came inside the gates. Now she needed someone to help her. Because what she was carrying around was going to eat her up inside.

"Yeah I'll do it." He kissed the top of her head as a way to say thank you. "But if I don't like it. I'm not going back. I don't care how childish that makes me sound."

"Alright."

 **Kat's POV**

She rushed to answer the door. Judith was taking a nap upstairs and Kat worried that the knocking might wake her up. No one really came to visit and everyone she cared about seeing would just walk right inside -there was no privacy amongst their group. So she didn't know which of the Alexandrians were coming for a social call. She hadn't seen Jess is a few days so it might be her.

When she opened the door it wasn't Jess though. Actually she didn't know who it was, she had never been introduced to this woman.

"Hi. Can I help you?" her smile was fully in place and was like a second mask to her now.

The stranger seemed nervous. Wiping her palms on her pant legs and shifting her weight from one foot to the next. It made Kat uneasy but she still remained calm and waited for an answer.

"Uh-Hi. I-I'm Denise. Daryl said. I mean he suggested you might want to talk."

"Oh did he?" So Daryl didn't waste any time in securing a shrink as soon as she gave the go ahead. A little warning would have been nice but he was too smart for that. She would've made it a point not to be here if she knew. She'd been blindsided.

"You know what I might be wrong. Forget it." This woman was not what Kat had expected. In her mind shrinks were confident people and most definitely didn't wear blue jeans, t-shirts, and Chuck Taylors.

She liked the last part but couldn't help but compare Denise's mannerisms to that of a cocker spaniel she had as a child. The damn thing was adorable but anytime someone got near it, it would start shaking and lose control of its bladder.

"Please come in. I must have forgot that he said you were stopping by." It was a lie. Daryl didn't bother telling her at all.

"You sure? If this is a bad time I can come back later." Kat got the impression that Denise was more than willing to bail on this arrangement and she had half a mind to let her.

"No right now is perfect." The sooner she could get this done the sooner she could tell Daryl her side of the deal was complete. She led Denise into the living room and sat down in the chair while her guest sat on the couch. "So how does this work?"

"Well. I like to get to know the person and you can get to know me. I find that its easier if you are more comfortable talking to me."

Made sense.

"What has Daryl told you?"

"Not-nothing really. Just that it might be good if we talked. I imagine you have seen a lot of stuff out there. It might be difficult to cope with the way the world is now. I myself have been behind the walls from the start. Well about three days into the outbreak that is. Only seen one the entire time but I bet you guys have seen it all."

That was an understatement and did she mean she had only seen one walker? How was that even possible? Already she didn't think this woman had the stomach to listen to the stories she could tell. How could someone who had been sheltered from all the bad even begin to help her cope with what she had seen and done? Denise was right though; they had seen it all including the depravity of human nature.

"Yeah you guys were lucky to have this place. If I wasn't sitting inside the walls right now I wouldn't believe a place like this existed."

"In your entrance interview you said you were a teacher. I wanted to be a teacher for like five minutes then I realized I don't like children."

"Really? Pete said you went to medical school?"

Her hands started to nervously pick at the hem of her shirt, "Well it's hard to find a career path when you have crippling anxiety issues. My brother always said that I had the mind of Einstein but the social awkwardness of Napoleon Dynamite."

"So you became a shrink?"

Denise started a humorless laugh as she pushed the nose of her glasses further up, "The funny thing is, when your listening to other people's problems yours don't seem to matter anymore. Like this one patient I had was super OCD when it came to her belongings. Every morning she would count her shoes, dresses, purses, I mean everything. Then she would come into my office and I would be worried about saying the right thing and she was visibly shaking because she didn't like to be away from her stuff. All she wanted to do was go home and count everything again. So I would say to myself, 'at least you aren't this bad'."

"That's insane."

"She was a tough one that's for sure."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Oh yeah. She killed herself."

Awesome. So the person Daryl enlisted to help Kat just told her that one of her patients killed themselves. Not exactly what Kat wanted to hear because that made Denise's track record look a little spotty right out of the gate. "Oh I didn't mean it like- I shouldn't have said that. I mean I'm sorry."

Denise jumped up and basically ran toward the front door all while mumbling apologies and self-deprecating comments to herself.

"No biggie but if it makes you feel any better I don't feel like killing myself after talking to you." Kat shouted out the door as she watched the shrink with terrible bedside manners run away like the house was on fire. This would probably be the last session they were going to share but she did find the nervous Denise endearing. Maybe even the first potential friend out of the Alexandrian bunch. While the others refused to talk about walkers or even what lay beyond the walls Denise at least acknowledged it.

* * *

Merle and Daryl were still working on some secret project in the basement. Michonne and Carl were playing a game of cards at the kitchen table. Judith was tucked away in her crib, sleeping like an angel. Rick was due back any minute after he finished making his final rounds and the others were in their house next door.

"I'm going for a quick run." Kat said to Michonne as her friend laid down a winning hand. Laughing as she took her winnings, including the comics Carl had put in the pot.

She could hear Michonne call out a, "Have fun" as she closed the door behind her but running wasn't about fun for her. It was more important than ever that she keep to the schedule she had at prison, the schedule that kept her ready for this world. Maybe she would ask Merle to make a punching bag or something. He would be a pain in the ass about sparring with her right now, not that she would even ask until after the baby was born. So the most she had to stay in shape was running.

Six laps around the inside of the walls and she was starting to feel like a hamster on its wheel. At least Carl had found an old Walkman cd player that she could use. The downside being he could only find one CD and she was starting to hate how catchy the songs on the Spice Girls album were.

Stopping a few houses short of hers she bent over and rested her hands on her knees while trying to slow down her pulse. Then she took the headphones out but could here, "Tell me what ya want, what ya really really want", still being sung as she did some stretches to cool down.

"Should I be jealous?" the disembodied voice caught her off guard and she jumped. Then she saw the glow from the end of a cigarette as whoever took a drag while sitting on the porch of the house she happened to stop in front of.

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't come back for that checkup and I heard you were talking to Denise."

"Pete?" she asked since she was still not sure who she was talking to. His face was completely covered by the shadows of the porch but she could see the outline of a beer bottle in his hand just fine.

"It's Dr. Anderson" he made sure to emphasize the Dr. part in case she forgot his prestigious status. "You know she's not a real doctor right? All she does is stay in her room reading books, barely steps outside."

"We're friends" she started to clarify then didn't know why she was willing to give any sort of explanation to this man. She just wanted to get away from him and not cause any trouble and drunk people usually caused trouble. "I still owe you that checkup though. Maybe later this week?"

"It's a date." The cigarette was snuffed out under his shoe after another deep inhale. As he stood he took a long drink of his beer. "See ya then."

As soon as he was inside his house she jogged the rest of the way to hers. Something about him was just off and the man gave her the creeps.

"Have a good run?" Michonne asked as she walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Yeah. Did you clean Carl out?"

"I allowed him to win the last hand in a winner take all."

"I'm sure you 'allowed' him to do that." She brought the glass up to her lips and took a quick sip of the drink. "Do you know anything about Pete Anderson?"

"The doctor?" Kat nodded "Not really. I mean his wife has been hanging around Rick a lot but I get the feeling they are just friends. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just had a weird conversation with him and wanted to know more about him." She sat the glass on the counter and continued before Michonne could ask any more questions, "I'm going to take a shower is Daryl still downstairs?"

"Good. I'm tired of smelling you and yes lover boy is still at it."

"Just so you know since you called me smelly, I'm going to tell Daryl you called him that." She liked that Michonne seemed genuinely happy here. Surprisingly Kat was starting to get use to the routine even if it was mundane and seemingly pointless some days. It was a hell of a lot better than fighting to stay alive.

As the heat from the water hit her body she willed it to wash away everything else -Just like every time she took a shower. If only it could be that easy. At least there hadn't been any more panic attacks since that party, and she still didn't know where the hell that one came from. Maybe it was because she was finally allowing herself to drop her guard a little since they had found some stability and safety there in Alexandria. Or maybe she was going crazy.

With a growl that sounded like it came straight from Daryl's mouth, she gave up on trying to figure out why the human mind acted the way it did and reached for the shampoo. The lathering of the soap brought the smell of granny smith apples and she allowed herself to sink into past memories. Reminded of the apple pies she would bake with her grandmother. The intricate lattice work that she took so much pride in making and how she made sure to coat the top with plenty of cinnamon sugar so that every bite had some.

What she wouldn't give for a piece of pie.

* * *

Even though she fell asleep alone she woke up next to Daryl the next morning. He was sprawled out on top of the blanket and still slept in his clothes. Like he was too exhausted to change or strip free of the dirty pants and shirt. Instead he fell into bed and into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

There was no way she couldn't smile at his sleeping form. It was one of the few times he seemed relaxed and she noted the graying hairs in his goatee. Rolling over she straddled his waist and began delivering quick playful kisses to his cheek and neck.

It wasn't long before he turned his head and gave a grunt raspy from just waking up.

"I'm sorry I don't speak bear; did you want me to stop?" More kisses were given then she felt his hand wrap around her waist. Even though she knew what was coming she still let out a small squeal when she was flipped over. Landing on the soft mattress and suddenly underneath her former prey. His stubble and goatee rubbing and tickling her face. Making her laugh as she playfully hit his shoulders, "That's not fair."

"Too bad. You started it."

"I was just loving on you. You, you are torturing me." Even though she couldn't see his face since it was currently buried in her neck she knew he was wearing his signature smirk. She could feel his lips on her neck and they were turned upward. Rewarding her with a rare treat and she loved that she was the cause of it.

His movements slowed and Daryl's rough stubble was replaced with soft kisses. It didn't take Kat long to feel how happy she made him as the proof was currently pressed against her thigh.

But the moment was short lived.

Her body stiffened with tension even though she tried to relax. They hadn't been intimate since everything happened and this position and with her emotions still raw from everything that had happened recently she wasn't sure she could give him what he needed. Not that Daryl would leave her because of her inability to preform but she didn't want to see the hurt look in his eyes if she stopped it. He hadn't done anything wrong and didn't deserve to be punished. This was something that should be shared between two people who love each other. She wanted to prove to him that she still loved him. She wanted to show him.

That chance never came though and she wasn't sure if the amount of relief she felt when Daryl's weight lifted off of her was healthy. She was still lost in her own thoughts when she felt the bed shift beside her as he lay back down. Then his arm wrapped around her shoulders bringing their bodies closer. His warm presence beside her was all she needed to come back from the edge she didn't know she was on.

She didn't have to say anything or risk another panic attack because he knew.

He knew that it was difficult for her and he was being the observant, sweet wonderful man that she had fallen in love with. The man who was the father of her unborn child. The man who would risk his life for anyone he loved. Even though he didn't outwardly show that love she knew that he loved with such a raw intensity that it hurt. Because Daryl Dixon didn't do anything halfway and she could only hope that one day she would be able to return everything he had done for her.

"Come on I need your help." She patted his chest and rose from the bed. Choosing to ignore the various sound effects her body made as she pulled on a pair of socks. Apparently Daryl wasn't the only one starting to show his age. "Today's Sunday right?"

 **Daryl's POV**

The almost forgotten smell of pancakes was making his mouth water. Well that and the view of Kat's fuller hips from behind as she stood at the stovetop expertly flipping breakfast. Alexandria had two chickens and this week their houses were on egg rotation. Kat apparently planned and saved all of their allotted eggs for today.

Combined with her culinary magic and a few other dry ingredients everyone was excited to sit down and eat. Little Asskicker was the only one lucky enough to start eating yet and the little monster was gloating. Her gummy smile as she tried to chew was making everyone laugh.

"Alright everyone grab a plate. I snagged a bottle of syrup from the panty but go easy on it unless one of you knows how to tap a maple tree." Everyone converged on the plates at once and the sound of Kat laughing reached his ears. It was something he would never tire of and wanted to hear more often. "Rick. This one is yours" she handed their leader a plate, "It's extra lumpy."

Rick smiled and nodded as he took the stack of pancakes. He didn't have any clue what secret joke they shared but Rick watched Carl and Judith as he ate. A look of something Daryl couldn't place stuck on his face.

"Here you are Mr. Dixon." Kat stood behind him and sat a plate in front of him. He was sitting away from everyone and planned on eating after everyone else had their fill. Before he could tell Kat that, she produced a bowl of something else from her other hand and sat it next to the pancakes. "Don't tell Merle. He'll say I'm playing favorites." She whispered in his ear and went back to the kitchen.

The bowl held baked apples and the golden glaze coating them made his stomach audibly growl in anticipation. He didn't know how he wanted to eat them. He usually didn't enjoy eating. It was just something he did because he had to but Kat went out of her way to make this and he was going to enjoy it.

Ultimately he decided to pour the contents of the bowl onto the pancakes and allowed the cinnamon sugar combination to serve as his syrup.

With the first bite he was reminded of the breakfasts she would make for Cora. He and Merle crashed quite a few of those family meals but Kat always had more than enough food waiting for them. Somewhere along the lines it became a routine and he would look forward to Saturday morning breakfasts at her place. Watching Cora and Merle play dolls or have a brunch tea party while he helped Kat clean up. Even then she looked like she was carrying the world on her shoulders but tried to hide it.

When his plate was clean he watched as everyone got up. Rosita was going to man the outpost today and Sasha was on gate duty. Glen and the others on the supply crew were going on a run today. They had been scouting out a warehouse a few miles East of them and deemed it relatively safe to go in. He was going to offer to go along but Aaron allowed him a rare chance to surprise Kat and with the help of Merle it was ready today.

 **Kat's POV**

"Daryl where are we going? I have to clean up the kitchen."

"Someone else can."

She rolled her eyes at his secrecy but couldn't stop the grin on her face because this was as close to giddy as Daryl ever was. Plus, she was curious why he was dragging her away from the house and toward the gate. His only instructions were to "grab a sweater and meet me on the porch."

He stopped so suddenly that she ran into his back.

"Close your eyes." She followed his directions. Then heard some noises but she had no clue what they were. "Okay."

When she opened her eyes she saw Daryl sitting a motorcycle. It wasn't as pretty as the old one but she almost jumped up and down when he started it up and the roar of the engine cut though Alexandria. It seemed so out of place in this high end neighborhood and she loved it.

"Where did you get it? Is this what you and Merle have been working on? Can we go for a ride?" Her questions were one after the next not giving Daryl anytime to respond in between. He took off his crossbow and handed it out to her, it was what he did when she would ride with him. With an ear to ear smile that probably made her look like an idiot she took his weapon and put the weight on her back. If they ran into any trouble she knew to get it to him but this way she could hold onto him as he drove.

Without another word she slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Laying her chin on his shoulder, she was barely able to see the gate opening up in front of them.

The gate was open just enough for the bike to fit through when he accelerated and she laughed as the bike jumped forward. Like it was just as eager to get out as they were.

* * *

They just drove. She didn't even care that the wind was stinging her face. Even though she couldn't feel her nose or cheeks anymore she never wanted to stop. Any reason to have her arms around Daryl was a bonus but she did feel like a different person on the back of a bike with him driving. There was an unspoken trust. He trusted that she would lean with him at the turns and she trusted that he would keep them safe.

It was clear after about an hour of driving around that he had no destination in mind but was just as unwilling to stop as she was. Still they were wasting gas and couldn't ride forever but it didn't make seeing the gates of Alexandria any less disappointing when they came into view.

It took a few minutes for someone to open the gates and it wasn't Sasha standing on the other side. Then the crowd gathered outside of Deanna's house told her that something was wrong. Before Daryl shut the bike off she was running toward the group looking for someone she knew. The weight of Daryl's crossbow hitting her in the back with each step.

"Kaitlyn!" Merle was standing off to the side smoking a cigarette when she saw him and made her way over. The look on his face told her that something was wrong. His usual cocky grin was replaced with a somber frown.

"What's going on?"

"There were some issues with the run."

Her heart jumped into her throat at his words. "Is everyone alright? What happened?"

Daryl was now standing beside her and she saw Merle nod to him before he turned back to her. "Word is Noah and that Spencer kid didn't make it. Tara is in pretty bad shape."

"Where's Glen?" she needed to make sure he was alright; it had been a while since they had a casualty on a supply run. Glen always planned ahead and she knew he was blaming himself right now.

"Talkin to the boss lady."

"Who's with Tara?" She was all alone. Didn't have any family and the closest bond she had with anyone was with Glen.

"The doc is checking her out."

There was no waiting for anything else to be said. Kat was already walking away and toward Pete's office. There was nothing she could do for Noah, as heartbreaking as the news was. But Tara needed someone and she was going to make sure that someone was there.

Daryl was instep behind her but didn't stop her. She pushed the door open without the preamble of a knock and saw Tara laying on a table with blood pooling around her head. That was shocking enough but even more shocking was seeing Pete sitting in a chair with his head buried in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing? You're a doctor. Get off your ass and do something." Kat was pointing at Tara and walking closer to Pete. The smell of alcohol grew stronger with each step and so did her anger. "Are you fucking serious? You knew there was a run today and you still chose to drink?"

"Get the hell out of here." Pete snarled and stood up. It would have been intimidating if he hadn't stumbled and almost face planted on the floor. In an instant Daryl was standing in front of her, now blocking her view of the disgraced doctor with his back. So she went to check on Tara.

The back of her head had a nasty gash in it and she at least had a concussion maybe more. Kat wasn't a doctor but she knew that the amount of blood Tara was losing wasn't good. As soon as she wiped the cut with some gauze more quickly filled the space.

"Daryl. Go get Denise." He didn't move. He just kept staring at Pete who was now sitting on the floor. "Daryl I can handle him. Go get Denise or Tara isn't going to make it." Now Daryl turned around and saw the extent of the damage. The flexing of his hands was the only sign that he was torn in leaving her there but Kat had no clue where Denise lived and he obviously did.

Before he walked out of the room she pulled his weapon in front of her and aimed it at the doctor. She didn't trust this man and there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to let her guard down around him. The only thing he did was mumble to himself and run his hands through his hair.

"A little early to be hittin the bottle huh doc?"

As soon as Merle came into the room and she knew that he was watching Pete, all other thoughts left her head. Her focus shifted back to Tara. Her skin looked three shades paler than it had just a few minutes before and her lips were turning a color blue Kat had never seen before.

"Tara, honey, I need you to hold on." Kat's hand grabbed Tara's but the contrast in body temperature made Kat feel like she might be burning Tara's skin. "Just hold on."

Tara and her didn't have a relationship, it had been rocky from the get-go, but Tara was a part of their family. She had already proven herself when she helped Glen get back to Maggie. This place was supposed to be safe. Noah was gone and Tara was barely hanging on.

Kat could hear the front door open but her attention stayed on Tara, silently willing the woman to keep breathing. Denise's shaky hands came into her line of sight and hovered over the weakening pulse in Tara's neck but didn't make contact. When Kat looked up she saw how nervous Denise was. Her eyes were wide and there was no hiding the fear in them.

"You've got this." She tried to layer the words with as much confidence as she could. Denise looked over Tara's body into Kat's face. It looked like she was searching for something and after a few seconds she nodded.

"I -uh I need to get her stabilized."

"You can't save her. You're a worthless piece of—" Pete's words were cut off when Merle punched the man in the face. Giving Pete a chance to sleep off whatever he had been drinking on the comfortable hardwood floor.

Denise was shocked by the sudden violence and stared at Pete's stiff body, "Just tell me what you need and I'll help you." Kat brought Denise's attention back to Tara.

"We need to check to see if she has any signs of subdural hematoma."

Kat only nodded and watched as Denise started to take over like she knew what she was doing.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter** **73**

 **Kat's POV**

"We've got it from here. You really should go get some rest Kat." Glen had been trying to get her to leave for the last few hours but Kat was determined to wait until Tara woke up.

Denise had done everything she could for one of the newest members of their small group and everyone was grateful to the woman. Tara wasn't out of the woods yet but her breathing was steady and her heartbeat stronger. So everyone was trying to remain optimistic.

After Rick preformed a quick sobriety test on Pete, confirming what Kat already knew, the drunk doctor was now sitting at home. Hopefully sobering up. Deanna had been notified of the state he was in and with any luck something would be done. Personally, she wanted to beat the hell out of him. Risking someone else's life all for a drink was beyond sickening.

She adjusted herself in the chair again and stifled a groan. There was barely any padding in the seat and it felt like she was sitting on a block of wood about two inches wide. Defeat was quickly upon her but before she went back to the house with Daryl she needed reassurance that one of them would always be with Tara. After what happened to Carol back at Grady she was not taking any more chances.

"How long do you plan on staying?" She asked Glen quiet enough not to wake Maggie who was leaning on his shoulder. The dark stains of blood still marked his shirt and pants. She hated knowing that the blood belonged to one of their own.

"We'll be here. I promise." She trusted that Glen wouldn't leave Tara alone.

Bracing her hands on the arms of the chair she lifted herself out of the device seemingly made just to torture her back. Daryl pushed off the wall almost in unison with her and stood beside her. She knew he wanted to offer his hand but he wouldn't unless she asked. Looking weak was not something she enjoyed.

"Let me know when she wakes up or if you need anything." Were her parting words as she left the townhouse.

* * *

The mood in the house was somber. Alexandria had gotten to them all and the sense of safety and normality made the loss of Noah even worse. Everyone looked to her and Daryl when they walked into the living room, hoping for some kind of update. Kat wished that she could tell them Tara was awake and was going to be fine but there was no room in this life for lying or false hope.

Not feeling in the mood to socialize she silently made her way to the stairs. Daryl could update everyone, she was tired. Her foot was on the third step when she stopped and stared at the photograph framed on the wall. A woman with kind eyes who had her husband's arm around her shoulders. While the two boys, one maybe three years older than the other, sat beside them. All of them smiling for the camera.

With each progressing step, another photo with the same faces stared at her. Watching her inside their home.

One of them enjoying a baseball game.

One of them camping.

One of them at the beach.

They looked so happy in each one.

Briefly she wondered what happened to the people that once lived here. Did they get out during the evacuation and were now safely hidden away? Had they planned on coming back?

It didn't matter. She was worn-out and wondering about things she would never know the answer to was just going to drive her crazy.

Ignoring the memories of people she didn't know she finished making her way upstairs. Deciding to skip the shower and head straight for the bedroom. After sitting her knife on the side table she began pulling off her jeans because they were no longer comfortable to sleep in. The waistband was starting to cut into her stomach and made for an uncomfortable slumber at night. Then she pulled back the heavy comforter and laid in bed.

Daryl's side was closest to the door, for obvious reasons, but she also liked to look out the window so it was the perfect arrangement. The moon wasn't as bright as it normally was but the wind was making the trees sway and she was still able to watch the last few leaves left on the tree dance in unison.

Her back was to the door but she knew when Daryl came into the room. His boots thudded on the wooden floor and he sat his loaded crossbow next to the bed. Although his break in his normal routine happened when he pulled back the blanket and joined her. He never slept under the covers. Occasionally at the prison he would lay one of those itchy wool blankets over himself. The only reason he would do that was because she feared he was going to catch a cold and she made him on the draftier nights.

Instantly she felt his warmth. The man was a human heater but she didn't mind. She hated being cold. Being from the south she could deal with heat but as soon as the temperature dropped outside she went into hibernation mode. When she snuggled closer to him his arm wrapped around her waist and she liked having the physical reminder that he was there. Instantly his hand landed on her stomach and his fingers started to draw on her skin. Kat doubted that he knew he did that every night. It was probably a subconscious thing he didn't realize he did as he drifted off to sleep.

"You okay?" his breath moved her hair and it tickled her cheek.

"Just tired." And it was more than physical exhaustion. She was tired of this life. Constantly on edge because you never knew when someone was going to die. Death had no warning anymore and it was assumed that when you woke up someone you love might not be there tomorrow. Same old same old. Nothing she could do about it.

"How's your back?"

Her lips pulled back in a smile. Daryl never missed anything and sometimes she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. It made it impossible to hide any type of physical uncomfortableness she felt and was going to be a pain in her ass the further along her pregnancy got.

"It's awful." She decided to use this to her advantage and get something out of it. "If only I had a man with skilled fingers that could rub my back until I fell asleep. I don't know, do you think Rosita would mind if I asked Abraham?"

"Stop." His grip tightened and pulled her closer to him. Making her giggle at his protectiveness.

"What? Have you seen his arms? They are like two tree trunks. I can only imagine what he can do with those—" Her words were replaced with a moan as Daryl pushed his thumb into her lower back. Applying the perfect amount of pressure and finding the exact spot the pain was coming from. "You keep this up and I might have you doing this every night."

* * *

"Alright people it's laundry day. This is last call. I am NOT going to go hunting for your dirty clothes so bring forth your unmentionables now if you want clean underwear. Carl, I'm talking to you." She called out through the house. All while bending over to pick up the overflow that had fallen from the laundry basket and onto the bathroom floor.

She preferred to hand wash most of the clothes, to save water and electricity, but since Merle and Abraham had been doing construction they were bumped up to washing machine level. Plus, she figured that since they had the machines why not put them to good use.

Her spirits were higher this morning. Tara was stable and had even woken up for a few minutes. Maggie had stopped by earlier that morning to tell them the good news. So that was one less worry on her mind and left her time to focus on this mountain of clothes. No one asked her to do their laundry she just took on the role herself in an attempt to feel valuable. Now she regretted it.

Glen was still with Tara but everyone else was back to working their jobs. The washing machine was downstairs in the basement and since Judith was attached to her hip it would be impossible to safely maneuver everything. With a shrug she shoved the baskets full of clothes down the steps and grimaced when the wall stopped it with a thud.

Merle had taken over the basement as his bedroom. In typical Merle fashion, he had already classed the place up with a poster of Julie Newmar hanging next to his futon. Where did he even get that? Of course his clothes were scattered all over the place and she had half a mind to let him go without clean clothes until next week. The only thing stopping her from ignoring the dirty laundry was the fact that she would be one of the ones having to smell him.

There was no way she was doing a sniff test so anything that was on the floor went right into the machine. When she went to grab the bottle of Tide it felt too light and there was only enough of the blue liquid for one load.

"Well Judy-loo, it looks like we will be making a trip to the pantry." The little girl seemed indifferent to the change of plans but Kat had really been looking forward to a day of just staying inside the house.

The walk was met with absolutely no one trying to stop and talk to her, which she was grateful for. Judging by the sounds coming from inside the pantry she knew why it was quiet on the streets. It sounded like every hen in the henhouse was in there clucking away.

She was not in the mood for social interactions right now. There was still the hope that they would be distracted by the new gossip and her Tide pickup would be a quick one. Taking a deep breath, she readjusted Judith on her hip then turned the doorknob. It took a while for someone to notice her but slowly the chatter began to stop and all eyes turned to her.

Awesome. This was not at all what she was hoping for.

"Good morning" she smiled and searched the crowd for Olivia, finding her near the pantry door. "Don't mind us. We are just looking for laundry detergent."

Olivia smiled and waved her through the crowd of women. She wasn't sure why everyone was staring at her but could only assume it was because her group had given them plenty of new gossip.

Good.

Between the botched run Glen and the others had gone on yesterday and her own detaining of Pete, hopefully it was enough to hold them over for a few days because she planned on keeping her head down.

"How's Tara doing?" Olivia asked as they ducked into the pantry.

"Thanks to Denise she is going to be fine." Kat left it at that. She didn't know how fast news traveled within the close quarters but she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to blame for blabbing about Pete's little problem. "You have anything for sensitive skin? Judith doesn't seem to like Tide. If not I'll just hand wash hers."

"You know I think we have some Dreft hidden over here somewhere." Kat followed Olivia and smiled when the woman held up the pink bottle. "No one ever uses the stuff so I just moved it off the shelf. It's all yours."

"Olivia dear, did we manage to get any basil from that run yesterday?" Mrs. Neidermeyer's sing-song voice called out from the other side of the room. Kat gave Olivia an apologetic smile for getting caught up in the woman's never ending conversations.

"Afraid not. The run didn't go well and Deanna has everyone grounded until further notice."

"I see that we are almost out of rosemary as well. How am I supposed to cook a decent meal without anything useful? I swear it's nearly impossible. Can you also put bay leaves on the top of the list?"

Kat told herself that she should keep walking. Just take her bottle of laundry detergent and go back to the house with Judith but the old bat was still mumbling about the lack of spices for her to choose from. Already being in a fragile state, this was her breaking point. All it took was a woman old enough to know better, acting like not having some spices was the biggest problem in the world right now.

"What is wrong with you?" Kat turned to Mrs. Neidermeyer, sitting her detergent down on a shelf as she walked closer. "You do realize people died yesterday right? When they go outside the walls you hide behind, it's not like they can just go to the grocery store."

The woman looked shocked at what Kat was saying to her. She put her hand to her throat and smoothed the front of her shirt down before replying, "We are all aware of the tragedy dear but we don't like to dwell on it."

"But you'll dwell on the shortage of garlic salt? Do you even know what it's like out there? When was the last time you went days or even just _a_ day without food? Have you ever gotten to the point that it feels like your stomach is eating itself? Actually, you don't have to answer that. I already know that answer, because if you had you wouldn't be complaining." Judith started to play with her hair but Kat was too riled up to stop. "Noah was a part of my family. He was well aware of the risks but he still went out there because you people had a grocery list. Let me guess what was so important on that list that was worth him giving his life for. Hanna I'm sure you needed more perfume. Is that right? Lisa, do you have enough of those scented candles that are always lit in your house? Jackie, maybe some more makeup or lotion? What else…oh yeah. I'm sure Noah and Spencer don't mind that they gave their lives looking for a fucking pasta maker."

"How dare you talk to us like that. We lost someone yesterday same as you." Neidermeyer spoke again.

"Could have fooled me. By the way you are carrying on it seems you care more about sprucing up your food then you do about Spencer dying."

"I was making a casserole for Deanna." Neidermeyer tried to justify her reasons.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm sure your green bean casserole will make her feel better about losing her son."

With those words Kat held Judith closer to her and started to push her way past the shocked faces of everyone gathered around. Half way down the street she realized she left the detergent sitting on the shelf but there was no way in hell she was going to turn back for it now. The whole town probably knows about her 'outburst' by now.

She knew she probably sounded a little holier than thou and it wasn't her place to say any of the things she did but these people needed a reality check. Maybe spend some time beyond the wall so they were able to appreciate what others risk while they enjoy sitting comfortably safe. Clearly their priorities weren't in order.

Even with all the commotion Judith had her head resting on Kat's shoulder and by the time the short walk home was done she was drooling on Kat's shirt with a handful of Kat's hair gripped tightly in her small fist.

* * *

After laying the little one down for a nap upstairs, she moved the washed laundry to the dryer and started another load. The new load had an improvised homemade detergent with what she could find in the house. If it worked or not was left in God's hands. After her words to Neidermeyer about spices she wasn't going to be a hypocrite, laundry detergent was a luxury. A very nice one but since it was not essential Kat could make it work without it.

Sitting down on the couch she watched Judith sleeping on the video monitor. She had been sleeping a good hour during her naps lately. Which meant Kat was left to her own devices during that time. Before Alexandria she couldn't remember having free time. In the beginning the idea of time to do nothing was exciting but it quickly became boring. Now it was filled with projects to keep herself busy and trying to pull her own weight. Looking around the confines of the house, there was nothing left for her to do.

Dusting, dishes, sweeping, and bed making were all done.

Grabbing a book off the coffee table she leaned back on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her legs. Opening the book, she tried to get into the story but the words weren't grabbing her and after she caught herself rereading the same sentence several times she slammed it shut in frustration.

When she looked up for some kind of inspiration of how she should be spending her time she saw that same family from last night staring at her. Their faces and smiles almost mocking her from their spot over the mantle.

Well she knew what her next project was going to be.

* * *

"Do you need any help?" Kat looked up and was surprised to see Eric standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks but this was actually the last box." She said as she sat the smaller box on the porch and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was probably her imagination but it felt like it was getting tougher to move around already. "How's your leg?"

"Completely healed. So, are you doing some spring cleaning?" he motioned toward the small stack she had started on the porch.

"Just the photos that were on the walls. It just doesn't seem right having them up when we are living in their home. If I'm being completely Honest they were starting to give me the creeps."

"I understand what you are saying and I'm on your side. Seeing the families that no longer live in these houses makes you feel like an intruder. Do you mind if I take these?" he pointed at the boxes "I can use some frames for a couple of projects I'm working on."

"Have at 'em. Do you need any help carrying them?"

"Hopefully I can manage." She helped stack the boxes in his arms "You and Daryl should come by for dinner tomorrow night. Aaron doesn't leave to go scouting again for a few more days and we'd love the company."

"I'll have to check my calendar maybe rearrange some social events." her words were laced with sarcasm, "-but I think we can manage. Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Just the story behind the latest gossip I'm hearing." She saw him wink over the stack of frames but before she could respond he was already walking down the steps saying his goodbyes.

"Great." She mumbled and went back inside.

The small screen of the monitor showed Judith starting to stir. At least she managed to kill enough time and now Judith would be waking up soon to help her start supper.

* * *

That night after cleaning up the dishes and setting a plate aside for both Daryl and Rick, who were still at their posts, she went for another run. After the last time and how easily she missed Pete sitting on his porch she decided to go without the CD player. Even though she preferred to distract herself with the music she didn't want to be caught off guard by anything.

Her knife was by her side and as of today she started to tape her gun to her lower leg. There had been a few days where she was leaving it in her nightstand but since Noah and Tara, Alexandria no longer felt as safe as it did twenty-four hours ago. Even though what happened to them happened outside the walls Kat figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Until the day the world went back to the way it was before there was no need for her to let her guard down.

The air was cool and the exercise was mindless. She found herself loosing count of how many times around the town she had gone but she had worked up a sweat. After forcing her legs to go one last time lap she started to walk as her cool down. Her stomach and what it was carrying was preventing her from pushing herself as hard as she normally would. Not having a doctor that she trusted yet, she wasn't going to risk her or her child's health.

Streetlights lit up the town, drawing moths to the globes and the sound of them hitting the glass reached her ears. As soon as night fell it seemed that Alexandria died with the sun. No one was out and it made her wonder if they were more afraid then they let on. Maybe they feared the dark and everything that could be bumping around in the night.

Closer to her house another noise broke through the night and she stood in the middle of the street, trying to figure out what she was hearing.

Screaming.

Kat was hearing a woman screaming and crying then the sound of glass breaking. It was muffled but she was positive that was what she was listening to.

Starting to run again, she feared that they were under attack. During her run, she didn't see any weak spots along the wall but that didn't mean someone couldn't have climbed over it. It wasn't like Deanna had someone on watch at all hours, it really wouldn't be that difficult for people to get in.

Her front porch was in view but the sounds were coming from Jess's house. It was Jess that was crying and now that she was closer she could make out Pete's deep voice cursing. Followed by the sound of something heavy being knocked over.

Kat took a second to look around, hoping to see Jess's neighbors coming to her aid. They should be just as outraged as she was at Pete's abuse of his wife. No one seemed to notice, or want to notice was more correct. There was no way the two houses neighboring them wouldn't hear some of what Kat was.

All Kat saw from these people was a lone curtain being closed as they turned their back on the problem.

It was probably too messy for them.

The lack of surprise or concern meant that these people knew what was going on inside that house. It made Kat sick. She should have known that the people of Alexandria were only looking out for themselves. Unlike her group, they were not a family. They didn't know the only way to make it was with each other.

She assumed Pete was starting to exhaust himself since he was no longer yelling or throwing things. Kat wanted to check on Jess and her sons since she wasn't hearing her either. Thoughts of worse case scenarios were running through her head as she climbed the steps.

What was she going to find on the other side of the door? Memories of herself laying on the floor of her dorm room flashed in front of her.

Three quick bangs on the glass panes of the door and then she waited for someone to answer. Her fingers twitched when she saw the silhouette of Pete through the curtains of the door. All it would take to solve this problem was her using her knife. Hell, if she wanted she could probably make it look like an accident.

As soon as the door was pulled open she tried to push her way inside. Pete stood in front of her blocking her view of inside the house. The smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming.

"Jess!" she called out over his shoulder and waited for a response.

"My wife is fine. We just had an argument and she dropped a vase, she's cleaning it up right now." He took a step back and she jumped on the opportunity. Managing to get past him, which wasn't really hard since she caught him off guard and the liquor was no doubt impairing his reaction time. Her eyes skimmed the room and she let out a breath when she saw Jess cleaning some glass off the floor. The woman's long blonde hair was covering her face. Probably hiding some fresh bruises but she was alive at least.

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" Pete's angry tone made her bring her attention back to him. What she saw standing in front of her made her sick. A man who was supposed to protect his family and somehow after making it this far with all the bullshit going on, he was beating on his wife. Didn't they have enough to deal with? The enemy shouldn't be within your own family.

"You're disgusting." She spat at him and saw his fists clinch at his sides.

Jess got up and stood in between Kat and Pete. It was obvious the woman was trying protect her and get her out of the house but Kat wasn't leaving without Jess and her kids.

"You little bitch." He took a step toward her and Kat had her hand on her knife.

Jess put her hand on Pete's chest and started sobbing. "Please don't. Pete please." Jess's pleas stopped when Pete slapped her hard across the face. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room.

She tried to go to Jess's side when the woman fell limp to the floor but Pete moved closer to her and stepped over his wife to do it. The indifferent look in his eyes told her that he was capable of doing a lot of damage.

The decision was clear; this man didn't get to live.

The hilt of her knife was now unsheathed and gripped in her hand. All she needed to do was wait for Pete to get within striking distance. He had an advantage when it came to size and strength but she was sober and had more experience with hand to hand. As long as she played this smart there was no reason she couldn't come out on top.

He took another step.

Their eyes never broke from each other.

She raised the knife over her head and…

"Dad!"

Her hand dropped to her side when she saw the younger son running toward his unconscious mom. He was no more than ten years old and was trying to wake his mother by shaking her. She wasn't going to kill the child's father in front of him.

That was a mistake because Pete either didn't hear his son or didn't care. The next thing she felt was her back being slammed against the wall. He had his hand around her throat. His grip tightening and fingers digging into her skin.

Kid witness or not she didn't want to die. Bringing her knife up she started to swipe at his arm but all it did was leave behind trails of red on his skin and made him squeeze harder. She couldn't reach past his elbow and her back was against a wall. Her struggles were making her breathe harder but Pete wasn't allowing any air into her lungs.

One fist was pounding at the arms pinning her and she brought her knife down with the other. Landing in his arm and she tried to twist the blade. With a shout, he shook her. The back of her head hitting the wall. She couldn't reach her gun and her knife was stuck in Pete's arm. It didn't matter though her frantic hands were trying to pry Pete off of her neck but all she was able to do was slap at his hands.

She just needed a breath of air.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as a million thoughts rushed through her head. She had been in this position before and it wouldn't be long before the black clouding the edge of her vision took over.

 **Daryl's** **POV**

He had stayed later than normal at his post but he thought there were signs that a few deer had been making their way by the stand and he was trying to confirm his suspicions.

Although despite all his efforts tonight he still yielded no bounty. The hunting up here was scarce and he wondered if the wildlife wasn't evacuated along with the people. He wasn't too concerned yet; he had gone through dry spells before but they always got by.

He could see the light from inside their house when he caught two people running from it. It was Rick and Merle and judging by the way Merle jumped the steps of their porch he knew something was wrong. Without another thought he started toward them, as he ran he took his crossbow off his back in case it was needed.

They met in the middle and before he could ask what was going on they ran into a house. He followed.

Coming into the open door he had his weapon up and ready to meet whatever was going on. He expected to find a walker, maybe one of the Alexandrians had a heart attack and woke up dead. His shoes crunched on the glass under his feet. He followed the sound of Merle and Rick shouting. Before he turned the corner, he saw a pair of legs laying on the ground. It was a woman; her chest was rising and falling so he knew she was breathing.

"Let her go or I'll shoot!" Rick yelled.

Looking up, he saw Rick holding a gun to the side of Pete's head. His thumb pulling back the hammer but before his finger squeezed the trigger Merle punched Pete in the face with his one good hand. The doctor landed on the floor. As his body fell he revealed a gasping Kat.

She slid to the floor and put her hands on her stomach like a shield. Her face was an unnatural shade of red and she was trying to pull air into her lungs too quick.

He didn't remember crossing the room but he was by her side patting her down looking for any signs of physical damage.

"I'm fine. Jess?" she managed to ask between gulps.

"Ricks with her now." Merle said as he stood up from Kat's side. Her color was slowly coming back but Daryl didn't miss the way her hand kept rubbing small circles on her stomach. She didn't seem to be in pain so he thought the action was more of a comfort.

Merle bent down so he was ear level with Pete and growled, "You done Fucked up asshole". Pete was starting to rise and had just made it to his hands and knees when Merle gave his stomach a hard kick. Effectively laying him back on the ground with a grunt.

"What happened?" Daryl finally managed to ask. His question was directed at the room but Kat spoke up first.

"I was running a few laps—"

"There'll be no more of that. Shouldn't be doin it in the first place." Merle interrupted her.

After rolling her eyes at Merle she continued, "I was walking home and I heard yelling, crying, and things breaking. I followed the sounds because I thought maybe someone got over the wall but it was Pete and Jess. He was hitting her and throwing things. I thought I could stop it. I-I don't know what I was thinking, I just - I was angry that someone would do that. Especially now when all we have is each other." She surprised Daryl when she threw her arms around his neck. Pulling herself closer to him.

"No tellin what would've happened if that boy of hers didn't come lookin for Rick." Merle was looking at the damage done to the house and ran his hand over his scalp "Girl you gotta start looking out for you and that little one. Now's not the time to be reckless."

"Not now Merle." It was Daryl's turn to growl at his brother. He was right but she didn't need a lecture right now. Kat was already upset about what happened but honestly he wouldn't expect anything less from her. It scared the hell out of him but one of the main things that drew him to her was how much she loved and cared for others.

Even above herself.

She was trying to help Jess but in doing so she could have ended up hurt or worse. Hopefully this would be a wakeup call. She needs to start putting herself first. He's wasn't saying she needed to be selfish but it wasn't just her life on the line anymore.

His brother turned to him and saw Kat still wrapped around his neck. A silent look of understanding passed between them. Daryl could tell Merle was pissed and he understood why. They both loved this woman and she kept ending up in situations where they weren't there for her. She would say it wasn't their fault but the Dixon brothers took responsibility for her. She was their family.

More importantly she was Daryl's whole world.

 **Kat's POV**

She couldn't get close enough to Daryl.

Normally she would try to act like everything was fine, at least until she was alone. But right now, she couldn't deal with it. She needed to know that she was okay and knowing Daryl was holding her was all of the confirmation she needed.

"Get up." She turned to see Merle lifting Pete off the ground by the collar of his shirt. The man looked like nothing more than dead weight.

Until he turned on Merle and punched him in the face.

Merle was caught off guard and stumbled backwards. Giving Pete the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand. She Released her grip on Daryl so that he could help his brother and she huddled closer to the corner. Pete was desperate and was swinging wildly at Merle.

It was Rick who reached the fight first and he wrapped his arm around the violent man's neck. Putting him in a choke hold and dragging him away from Merle.

She knew that the older Dixon was pissed when he spat on the floor and the color of blood came out. It was a rare sight to see Merle on the receiving end of a beat down. Things were not going to end well for Pete.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Pete was shouting and struggling against Rick's hold.

She could see a crowd of people gathering in the street outside the house.

Now they were curious what was going on? Not when it was obvious abuse was happening?

Her theory was proven when Merle hit Pete so hard that she could hear his nose break. The only thing keeping him up was Rick as blood ran from his hanging head.

Deanna chose that time to come into house. Any other time Kat might have found her usually stoic face funny. The woman looked around the house, seeing the broken glass and chairs. Saw the marks on Jess's face as she held her young son while both of them cried. Then her eyes landed on Pete being dragged toward her by Rick.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He lost control." Rick grunted.

"I never thought it would go this far." Deanna said as she continued scanning the room.

"Wait—" Kat stood up and took her first step out of the safety of the corner "You knew this was going on and you did nothing to stop it?"

The leader of this 'community' at least looked ashamed by what Kat was learning.

"It's not that simple." Deanna started to explain.

"I want to go home." Kat said to Daryl. She needed to get away from these people.

"I need to interview you. Find out what hap—"

"No." Daryl interrupted her and put his hand on Kat's back so that he could lead her out of the house. She didn't think the thought of arguing with Daryl popped into Deanna's head.

* * *

No one was in the house when they got back. Michonne had told them that Maggie was watching Judith next door. The rest were gathered in the streets outside.

Daryl was still leading her with his hand and she allowed it. The adrenaline had long worn off and her legs were heavy, her mind blank. She barely registered when Daryl picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He even took off her shoes and pants for her before he covered her with the blanket.

She couldn't sleep though. Not after what had just happened.

Kat had thought she was stronger, smarter than she was but this encounter with Pete made her realize she was the same girl from that barn on Hershel's farm. The memory of Shane with his hands around her neck came back to her. Quickly followed by her times with the Claimers.

She had told herself that all the bad things she had done were justified. They had made her stronger. Made her survive.

It was all a lie. She could have died tonight and if there was such a thing as heaven and hell there was no doubt where she would be going.

She was a murderer.

She was weak.

For the first time in a long time she was afraid. Afraid that she was losing herself and there was no way to control it or bring her back.

Kat sat up and threw the blanket off of her legs so that she could walk across the room.

Daryl was kicking off his boots when she walked over to him.

His blue eyes watched her with concern but he didn't ask her what was wrong. He didn't talk. Which was good.

Not allowing herself to think she wrapped her arms around him again. This time she laced her fingers through his longer hair and pulled him down to meet her lips. On instinct, his hands found her waist and gripped her tighter as their kiss became more passionate.

She pulled back and found his earlobe. Giving him a quick nip. She enjoyed the throaty noise she got out of him. Her mouth worked its way down his neck, leaving behind a trail of quick kisses.

Daryl abruptly took a step back and stopped her hands when she started to pull the hem of his shirt up.

She was confused at first, but then she realized what was making him hesitate.

"Oh my God. I-I'm so sorry. You probably don't want to be with me after what happened. Why would you?" She started to pace the room, running her hands through her own hair. He probably saw her as damaged goods. It wasn't like she could go to a clinic and get tested or anything. She couldn't blame him.

Daryl's callused hands grabbed her before she could run out of the room, "What?"

She didn't understand the confused look on his face when he spoke. So she started to explain, "After what happened after the prison—"

"No. Believe me I want this but you don't have to do anything."

Of course. He was concerned for her. Maybe he had every reason to be, this was a spur of the moment thing. It was only a few days ago that she almost had a panic attack when they were in bed together. But the fact that he was worried about her told her she was making the right choice.

She wasn't sure how she was going to explain what she felt right now. After taking a deep breath, she tried her best to put her feelings into words.

"I want to. I want to feel like I have control of my life. Even before I met you I didn't have an ounce of control. I was raising Cora alone and then she was diagnosed. I was blindsided and everything just went to shit. I felt like I have been stuck in a riptide ever since, barely keeping my head up." She took a step closer to Daryl "Tonight with Pete, I froze. My mind knew he was going to kill me and my body couldn't do anything about it. I had no control over what was going to happen to me. I just want that back. I want to feel in control."

Now she standing in front of him again and his finger hooked under her chin to lift her eyes to his.

His perceptive gaze was searching for anything that might make him think she wasn't ready. She could see her own reflection in his eyes. It was like she was looking in two small mirrors. Since he was seeing the same thing she was, Kat knew he saw resolve etched on her face.

"Just know that you don't have to prove anything to me, do you understand? Your worth waiting for."

Despite Daryl's rough voice his last four words were gentle. They flamed a fire inside her chest and the new warmth only strengthened her determination.

"I want this. I want you."

That was apparently all of the incentive Daryl needed. In one move he had his hand around the nape of her neck, tipping her head back so that his mouth came down on hers. The kiss was slow, deep, and breathtaking. It was so consuming that Kat knew her mind was solely able to focus on this kiss.

In this moment, there was only her and Daryl.

 **Daryl's POV**

He reached back with one hand and found the band she used to keep her hair in a ponytail. When the dark locks tumbled down her back he slid his fingers through the satin texture. Kat responded by running her hands under his shirt. Her nails lightly tracing over the ridges of his stomach, stopping at his chest. Slowly his hands moved from her waist up the sides of her torso. His gentle touch on her bare skin made her whole-body tingle with pleasure and he couldn't help the feeling of male pride when she moaned into his mouth.

The kiss was broken when he lifted her tank top over her head, leaving her breathing shallow. Their eyes never strayed from each other while her fingers undid each button of his shirt. At the same time, he reached around to single handedly unclasp her bra. Daryl took a step back so that he could admire the woman he loved, everything about her was beautiful. The small swell of her stomach only making her more so.

Her hard nipples brushed against his own bare chest as he got closer to her lips. With her naked body pressed against him all he wanted was to feel the heat of her skin on his. She expertly pulled his jeans and boxers off in one motion. Tilting her head back she gave him the small shy smile that he had fallen in love with. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

Their bed.

It had been too long since he had touched his woman like this. This would be the first time since she started to wear the ring he had given her and he wanted to savor every second of it. He wanted to memorize every gasp, every shiver, every moan he was able to wring from her body. He wanted her to know that he loved her, but most importantly he wanted to try and erase everything that had happened to her.

He knelt over her body, the light of the moon coming through the window allowed him to take in her body. One word growled inside his head.

Mine.

Starting at the bridge of her neck he lowered his lips and kissed. Then her collarbone. Followed by the center of her chest. He made sure the scruff of his unshaven facial hair tickled her skin. His move gave him the response he was looking for. God, he loved the sound of her laughter. The sound quickly became a gasp when he flicked his tongue over the hard peak of her nipple. Then he closed his mouth around it and drew it into his mouth.

Her back arched in a way that made it look like she was trying to get closer to him. He responded by taking her other breast in his hand, rolling her neglected nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Daryl." She said on a sigh but he ignored the pleading sound.

If she only knew how little control he had when it came to her, but he was not going to rush anything. He'd been watching every move she made, looking for any sign or hesitation that she wasn't ready for what they were doing. Her face showed nothing that told him to stop and everything that said to keep going.

 **Kat's POV**

She wanted to cry out when his mouth left her breasts leaving behind an unfulfilled ache. Her disappointment was short lived when his lips met her skin again, this time on her stomach. Then she watched as he moved to the inside of her thigh and left a soft kiss.

Tilting his chin so that he was looking in her eyes she said, "I want you."

He sat up and she watched him in all his glory as he leaned back down so his lower body was between her thighs. Her legs wrapped around him trying to connect them in that intimate way she wanted but he wasn't moving.

"You okay?" he asked again.

All she could do was nod because she didn't think she had a voice anymore. She had been without him for too long now.

His kiss was tender and his fingers entwined with her own as he slowly entered her. He was being gentle, loving and everything she needed. She wanted to be with him but as soon as he was inside of her she felt unease. His hands were holding hers down, not in a forceful way but her mind wasn't comprehending that.

This was a mistake.

She wanted to tell Daryl to get off of her but she didn't want to cause him any pain. She didn't want to see the hurt look in his eyes because in her head she was being reminded about what happened to her. He had done everything right and she had asked for this. So, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than what was happening to her as silent tears rolled down the side of her face.

"Hey" she flinched when a hand touched her cheek "Look at me."

It's Daryl. It's Daryl. It's Daryl. Was on repeat in her mind but wasn't helping.

"Jesus Kat. Please look at me."

She did and immediately started to openly cry when she saw the look on his face. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to take control of her life. She wanted to move on and make love with the man she would willingly die for.

Neither of them spoke but she did let out an embarrassing squeal when Daryl rolled over so that he was on his back and she was straddling him.

"Who am I?" he asked and she tried to forget the fact that he was still very much inside her. "What's my name?"

 _Okay. Did he hit his head or something?_ "Uh you're Daryl."

"It's just you and me. You are in control now and you can do whatever you want. You can get up and we can go to bed if you want."

It took her a second to figure out what he was talking about then she realized what he meant. He had given her all of the power by simply changing positions. He wanted her to say his name so that she was brought back to the present. Reminded that she was with him, Daryl.

Immediately she wondered how she could have forgotten. His smell was surrounding her giving her something to grasp. Her hand went to his bare chest and landed above his heart. She knew that rhythm better than her own. She looked into his face and saw the uncertainty hidden deep in his eyes but outshining that was love.

Without another chance to second guess herself she leaned forward and started to move her hips. Daryl's eyes closed and his jaw tightened as she continued her movements.

Her eyes stayed locked to his face and she knew that as long as she had the reminder nothing else was going to ruin this.

"Daryl." She said his name again and his eyes were hooded as he watched her "You are Daryl."

"Who are you?"

"I'm" her hips never stopped "I'm yours."

He groaned deep in his throat at her words and his hands grabbed her hips. She didn't mind because she knew it was Daryl. His mouth found her nipples again and dear God in heaven if the man didn't have a magic tongue. He tilted his hips, thrusting himself deeper and that was all it took for both of them to come undone.


	74. Chapter 74

Hello! I have been receiving a couple of messages about an update. It turns out Chemo is a real kick in the butt and all I want to do is sleep but I promise I am working on it when I am lucid...I have like 4 sentences already (woohoo?). Thanks for the concern and hopefully Kat and Daryl will be back soon.


End file.
